EL FIN ABSOLUTO DEL MUNDO
by clumsykitty
Summary: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?,JxS como es mi insana costumbre... COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Valle de los Reyes, Egipto, 950 A. C.

Miskra levantó una vez más su mazo y golpeó con fuerza el muro de gruesos ladrillos que estallaron en medio de una polvareda, cayendo hechos añicos al suelo arenoso y caliente. Escarabajos negros salieron presuroso del hueco hecho para esconderse de nuevo en agujeros más allá por las sombras y a salvo de la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban apenas el pasadizo.

-¡Os maldigo vosotros egipcios! -bufó el general con hastío- ¡Muro sobre muro¡Jamás llegaremos a la cámara en vida!

Tirando a un costado suyo el grueso mazo le arrebató una de las antorchas a un soldado para iluminar de cerca el nuevo muro de ladrillos -éstos más finos y delgados que los anteriores- que se interponían entre ellos y su objetivo.

-Estamos aún muy lejos -dijo, después de observar de cerca- Ninguna inscripción todavía, esto es con mucho la entrada a la tumba.

-No os engañéis tan fácil, Miskra.

-¡Milord!

Todos se arrodillaron ante la presencia de un hombre moreno, alto y fornido, vestido en largas túnicas negras, rojas y azules de bordados extraños en oro y plata; así como sus múltiples collares de los cuales colgaban sellos divinos y poderosos. Sus manos anchas ostentaban anillos de piedras preciosas. Su cabeza era adornada por un complicado turbante sobre el cual una corona de oro puro resplandecía aún en esa penumbra. Los ojos aquamarinos del hombre se posaron en su general.

-Veo que ese muro os causa conflicto, Miskra.

-Milord, el pasaje está lleno de muros como éste, no hemos avanzado más que una docena de pasos -le informó éste con la cabeza baja.

El hombre se acarició su barba negra meditativo.

-Traed el mástil.

-¡Sí, milord!

Los soldados salieron, dejando al general y su amo solos con la débil antorcha de Miskra como única fuente de luz.

-Sabed, Miskra, que esto no me es una contrariedad. Ya le esperaba.

-¿Eso es cierto, milord?

-Venid, os mostraré.

El general se puso de pie para ir al lado del hombre que le señaló el nuevo muro a través del hueco. Su dedo le tocó apenas y la superficie del ladrillo cobró vida, mostrando un bajorrelieve lleno de jeroglíficos que hicieron a Miskra sorprenderse.

-Esto es con mucho, la primera vez que os contemplo de esta manera -rió el hombre.

-¡Milord! Pero¿cómo…?

-Nuestro querido faraón Seth era un hombre que se tomaba en serio su papel. Hubiera sido una blasfemia que no se protegiese.

-El mástil no hará mella alguna, mi señor.

-Miskra, vos habéis hecho un hoyo donde otros fallaron. Mi mástil derribará estos muros, os lo aseguro. ¿Acaso no soy Irkalla el Oscuro?

-¡Claro, milord!

-Dejemos a los soldado hacer su labor. Necesito que vengáis conmigo a las afueras.

Mientras la cuadrilla de feroces soldados llevaba el pesado mástil con boca de dragón hacia el muro, Irkalla y Miskra salieron a la luz de la luna sobre las dunas egipcias. Más soldados, todos de tez oscura y armaduras negras estaban apostados alrededor de la entrada, vigilando.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?

-Todo Miskra, pero por el momento dadme por satisfecho si vuestros hombres regresan de Tebas con mi encargo.

-Mi escolta jamás me ha decepcionado.

-Lo sé, Miskra, por eso les confié tan delicada tarea.

-Para cuando el sol despunte, los egipcios ni siquiera sabrán que les ha golpeado.

-Eso es de vital importancia, mi preciado general, mantener la sorpresa de nuestra parte.

En ese momento un furioso rugido salió de las entrañas de la tumba y un temblor sacudió el lugar. Los caballos relincharon, encabritándose cuando los alaridos de los soldados dentro de la cámara mortuoria les alcanzaron antes de que fueran apagados por la caía de rocas en la entrada a causa del temblor. Todos los soldados se miraron consternados, viendo de reojo a su general mientras recobraban la postura.

-Milord¿qué habed sido eso?

-Eso -Irkalla sonrió con malicia- eso fue el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

El general pidió su yelmo para colocárselo, arrodillándose delante de su señor.

-Dejad que yo mismo me encargue de esto, milord.

-Miskra, Miskra -el otro le hizo levantarse- Para vos tengo reservada una misión más loable que entrar ahí. Además, nunca fue mi intención irrumpir en la tumba de Seth.

-¿Señor?

-Vámonos.

Irkalla se dio media vuelta, completamente indiferente a la recién pérdida de sus hombres.

-¡Tomad vuestros caballos! -ordenó en voz alta el general- ¡Seis hombres a la vanguardia¡El resto seguid conmigo!

Todos montaron los corceles, izando el estandarte negro de escudo blanco con la figura bicéfala de un fénix, que ondeó a la brisa mediterránea. El grupo de avanzada se apresuró, perdiéndose pronto en el oscuro horizonte.

-Milord¿habéis ordenado entrar a la tumba para confirmar vuestras sospechas del Duelo de las sombras?

-Vuestra agudeza es una de las tantas cualidades por la que os reservo a mi servicio, Miskra -contestó Irkalla, cabalgando despacio- De hecho, ya tenía esa certeza, pero quería divertirme un poco.

-¿Con qué objeto, mi señor?

-Para tener la dicha de la victoria consagrada. Es delicioso y hasta en éxtasis saberse aventajado sobre el enemigo.

-¡General, vuestra escolta regresa! -anunció uno de los soldados.

-Miskra, jamás me fatigaré en deciros lo sorprende y confiable que sois.

-Milord.

Cuatro jinetes aparecieron en la distancia, cabalgando en gruesos y feroces corceles, como ellos mismos. Sus armaduras en plata y negro les hacían parecer espectros de la noche. Cuatro capas, verde, blanca, roja y azul se ondeaban al viento así como sus crines de sus cascos puntiagudos. La bruma levantada por la carrera era su estela pálida que les seguía a la luz de la luna llena, que luego iluminó sus máscaras demoníacas que cubrían sus rostros.

La escolta llegó aprisa frente a Irkalla, desmontaron y se arrodillaron clavando sus espadas dentadas en la arena. El de la capa blanca se adelantó para tenderle un bulto de lino viejo y carcomido. Irkalla sonrió complacido.

-Decidme¿encontrad alguna dificultad en su empresa?

-No hubo ni habrá -contestaron los cuatro con orgullo.

Riendo malicioso, Irkalla tomó el bulto que pasó a su general.

-Cuidadlo mejor que vuestra propia vida hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-¿Qué es esto milord?

-La perdición de Atemu -respondió sin más explicaciones, volviéndose a los cuatro a sus pies. Ahora, queridos, cabalgad al norte donde el Kraken habita y buscad a los guardianes de los bosques; decidles a su Sumo sacerdote que el poderoso Irkalla demanda el Corazón Ilegítimo. Os encontraremos a orillas del mar de sal.

-Así será -proclamaron los cuatro guardias.

Con la misma presteza con que habían llegado, esos cuatro enmascarados se retiraron, no sin antes saludar a su general quien le echó otro vistazo al maloliente bulto que tenía en brazos.

-Vuestra sinceridad ha de ser mi mejor arma en contra de mis rivales -dijo Irkalla, azuzando a su caballo- Es hora de reposar nuestros cuerpos y trabajar en la paciencia, observando al enemigo.

El grupo siguió su marcha que tenía a la luna por única testigo, tocando con su pálido resplandor la figura de Irkalla, cuyas pupilas se dilataron, alargándose de forma felina para luego abrirse por el medio, haciendo de éstas una especie de cruz oscura en sus ojos.

-… el tiempo es nuestro aliado.


	2. El Despertar, 1 de 3

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it and_

_Lead it back home_

_(Bring me to Life, Evanescence)_

**CAPITULO I. EL DESPERTAR **(parte 1 de 3)

"… _noticia de último momento, hemos recibido una imagen satelital de parte de la NASA donde puede apreciarse una tormenta gigante en las inmediaciones del Océano Pacífico. Los científicos de todo el mundo están consternados con esta llamada macro célula que sigue estacionada en el mismo sitio por más de 24 horas sin cambio alguno más que la aún más extraña migración de las especies marinas fuera de su campo. Seguiremos monitoreando este acontecimiento… "_

* * *

Mokuba bailoteaba sumamente ansioso sus pies en el aire, suplicando a cuanto sortilegio mágico se le vino a la mente que Roland condujese más aprisa hacia la mansión. Primero, su sensei de música con su ensayo extra al terminar las clases, luego su amigo Kuno con sus problemas -usuales- en el laboratorio de química, sin contar con la media hora de salmodia que el conserje les dio por el desastre con los tubos de ensaye, y ahora el tráfico entre él y su hermano.

-Amo Mokuba, tamborilear la portezuela no hará que los autos avancen y si alterará mis nervios -le dijo Roland al volante, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿No podemos tomar otro camino?

-En cuanto pueda salir a la lateral, con gusto.

-¿Por qué yo en este día?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Nada.

El pelinegro giró su rostro hacia el tráfico. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes y enterarse de la noticia. Seto no le había llamado, aunque no tenía por qué. El chico se moría de nervios por saber. Era el Día "K" como él le había nombrado con gran expectación, así que deseaba ser el primero en tener la exclusiva de lo ocurrido.

Por fin el tráfico comenzó a disiparse y Roland pudo tomar un atajo que los llevó rápidamente a la mansión. En cuanto el auto se estacionó frente a las puertas, Mokuba bajó como rayo para correr presuroso y entrar. Como era costumbre, la mansión estaba quieta y en orden.

_/Bueno, no es que tampoco Seto sea la persona más festiva del mundo/_

-Bienvenido amito -le saludó su mayordomo.

-Hola, Johannes -respondió el chico por automático.

Con la vista clavada en las escaleras, se dio un nuevo impulso para correr y subir los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la siguiente escalera y terminar en sus habitaciones. Mokuba prestó atención. Nada. Con más calma se dirigió a la recámara de su hermano.

-¿Ni sama? -tocó débilmente antes de abrir.

No había nadie dentro. El pelinegro decidió buscar en el estudio contiguo. Las puertas de caoba estaban abiertas, dejando ver su interior. En el amplio escritorio no había tampoco alguien ocupándolo. El chico caminó un poco más, descubriendo a su hermano de frente al enorme ventanal cuya luz vespertina le bañaba, haciendo de su figura aún vestida con el uniforme azul de la preparatoria una imagen casi surreal con una mano apoyada apenas en el vidrio y sus ojos azules perdidos en su reflejo. Algo andaba mal. Mokuba se acercó, preocupado, dejando su mochila en su sillón.

-Seto…

-Era una pena pero desafortunadamente tenía que rechazarme -dijo el castaño sin moverse.

El pequeño Kaiba sintió sus ojos rozarse. Su mano tomó la de Seto.

-Oh, Ni sama…

-Está con Yugi, después me di cuenta de eso. Qué estúpido fui.

-Pero…

-Sólo me dejé llevar por una tonta e inmadura impresión mía. Lo curioso es que el Campeón de Duelo de Monstruos me ha ganado una vez más. Ja.

Mokuba reprimió un sollozo, tomando aquella mano entre las dos suyas.

-¿Sabes, Moki? Hay algo que me… molestó… me dijo "bueno, de cualquier forma no podría fijarme en ti"… ¿qué significa eso?

-Seto, yo…

-En fin -el ojiazul dio un suspiro, volviéndose a su hermano para revolver sus cabellos- Ya pasó, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

El chico no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas al notar la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Para nadie más que él quien le conocía a fondo podía darse cuenta del drástico cambio en esa mirada. El mundo le observaría sin alguna alteración en su expresión, pero para Mokuba era como una flama extinguida. Seto se arrodilló frente a él con el fin de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Hey –le susurró- Sólo fue una pregunta que debe hacer un hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, Ni sama; yo creí que Joey…

-Shh, está bien, no pasa nada. Dime, ¿qué te parece si hoy dejamos la tarea para mañana y jugamos con uno de tus locos videojuegos, eh? Te concedo un poco de golosinas, pero solo un poco.

-Sí –musitó apenas el chico.

-Anda, yo tengo que quitarme el uniforme al igual que tú. Le diré a Johannes que nos prepare uno de tus postres favoritos. Me hará bien descansar este fin de semana.

-Está bien, Ni sama.

Mokuba le dio un abrazo fuerte pero silencioso antes de besar su mejilla y salir con mochila en mano. Al cruzar las puertas del estudio se giró un poco para ver a su hermano que ya de pie volvía a mirar hacia el enorme ventanal. El pelinegro sabía que aunque su hermano no lo demostrara, estaba profundamente herido pues sus ojos azules habían perdido su feroz brillo.

Quizá no llorara, era lo más seguro; pero esa herida no sanaría. Seto había pasado por muchas divagaciones y conflictos internos para aceptar que Joey Wheeler le gustaba, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Este rechazo daba al traste con los sueños de Seto. Era algo que no comprendía Mokuba, si llegó a atener la certera impresión de que Joey aceptaría gustoso a su hermano.

Entrando a su recámara, el pelinegro se dejó caer en su cama muy pensativo, sin saber como animar a su Ni sama. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar algo y se levantó veloz a buscar en el mar de desorden de su pequeño escritorio. Después de arrojar al suelo revistas, libros, apuntes deshojados y bolsas vacías de frituras encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Eureka! –exclamó, alzando un cupón especial para helado.

Sin perder tiempo bajó corriendo hasta llegar al almacén de jardinería para llamar a su cómplice en esa clase de aventuras –y travesuras- que solía tener a menudo.

-¡Makyo! ¡Makyo!

De entre atiborrados estantes, el viejo jardinero salió con el ceño fruncido y blandiendo un azadón.

-¡Oh, no, no señor! ¡No más! El amo Seto me despedirá si vuelve a enterarse de que te ayudé a salir de la mansión sin su permiso… otra vez.

-Esta ocasión es especial.

-Como la vez pasada y la anterior a ésa y…

-Es por mi hermano, Makyo, por favor.

Éste se paró frente a él con un puño en la cadera. Iba a reprocharle pero notó que Mokuba había llorado.

-Está bien. Anda, con Mary Sue.

El chico se apresuró a subir al asiento trasero de una vieja camioneta que gritaba por pintura y reparación. Makyo dejó su azadón contra la pared y tomó las llaves colgadas de una imitación en plástico de un pez globo para trepar en la camioneta y encenderla, saliendo del almacén con rumbo a la avenida al tiempo que el pelinegro se escondía debajo de unas polvorientas mantas.

-Makyo, ¿a dónde tan tarde, viejo? –preguntó el guardia de la puerta.

-Olvidé el fertilizante y me lo darán más rápido su voy en persona por él.

-De acuerdo, conduce con cuidado.

-Gracias.

La anticuada camioneta salió a la avenida privada y luego entró a la autopista. Mokuba, experto en la rutina, salió de las mantas para sentarse al lado de su amigo.

-Tendré que darle un regalo al guardia. No me creyó ni jota de palabra.

-No te preocupes, Makyo, yo te ayudaré con eso.

-Bah –el jardinero bailoteó su mano arrugada- Con mis canas y aún en asuntos de adolescentes. Pero lo hago por el amo Seto. Está mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Mokuba le miró atento.

-Él siempre me saluda al llegar; pero hoy no solo no me saludó sino hasta me dijo que las rosas estaban hermosas. Eso sí es raro.

-Lo sé, Ni sama está un poco triste.

-¿Un poco? Mi niño, se está muriendo de tristeza. ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Es algo… complicado.

-Complicado el abono para plantas. El joven amo no está bien, no señor. A todo esto, ¿qué planeas esta vez?

-Ah, le compraré su helado favorito para animarlo.

El anciano parpadeó asombrado.

-¿Helado favorito?

-Mi hermano es un ser humano como todos, ¿sabes?

-No lo digo por eso sino porque la semana pasada eran pasteles, y si mal no recuerdo, de cereza.

Mokuba se sonrojó con fuerza, haciendo reír a Makyo.

-Ay, amito…

El desvío hacia el Centro Comercial apareció al frente y la camioneta se orilló para tomarlo.

-Gracias, Makyo. Te juro que esta vez es importante.

-Ya lo sé, mi niño. Mientras este viejo y Mary Sue puedan andar, siempre te ayudaremos.

-Pues espero que Mary Sue no se desbarate en plena carretera.

-¿Qué insinúas? Mi camioneta ha servido a tres generaciones de Makyos; es más resistente que tu atolondrado control de videojuegos.

-¡No la tomes en contra de mis pasatiempos! ¡Tú lo rompiste!

-¡Kami sama, ahora es mi culpa!

-¡Claro! Es un control, no una pala para cavar.

-Pues al menos una pala te hace desarrollar músculos, no atrofiarlos como tu cerebro.

-¡Makyo!

Los dos se echaron a reír al tiempo que arribaban al Centro Comercial. Mokuba abrió la pesada portezuela.

-No tardo.

-Yo iré por el fertilizante. En serio lo necesito. Espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Todo sale bien si jugamos con las reglas.

-De acuerdo, Makyo.

El anciano esperó a que el chico entrara al edificio antes de conducir de nuevo hacia la carretera. Mokuba buscó el local que obsequiaba el cupón. Afortunadamente, no había fila alguna y se acercó al empleado tendiendo su cupón.

-¿Puede darme la cubeta jumbo de chocolate?

-Seguro –el muchacho tomó el cupón y se volvió para ordenarlo en su caja pero regresó al reconocer al pelinegro- ¿Tú eres…?

/_Oh, no. No ahora_/ pensó Mokuba con preocupación.

-¿Podría tener mi helado, por favor?

-¡Mokuba Kaiba! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Qué honor! ¡Yo…!

-Disculpa, llevo algo de prisa…

-¡No puedo creerlo! –el empleado no cabía en su alegría- ¡Es mi día de suerte!

-Yo, esto…

-¡Mokuba Kaiba está frente a mí!

-Mi helado…

-¡Yo también soy un duelista que sueña ser como Seto Kaiba!

-Sí, gracias, pero…

-¿Él también está aquí? ¡Oh cielos!

-Es que…

-¡Jamás olvidaré este día!

Mokuba estaba comenzando a molestarse pero no quería ser grosero con el joven y aún más llamar la atención de las pocos clientes en el establecimiento que ya empezaban a fijarse en él. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna salvación cuando una voz femenina habló detrás suyo.

-¡Oye tú, el chico quiere su helado! ¿Dejarías tus cursilerías para otra ocasión? ¡Mueve esas manos!

-Esto… yo… perdón… enseguida lo tengo.

Con el rostro carmesí, el empleado marcó el pedido, moviéndose rápidamente para llenar la enorme cubeta de helado. Mokuba se dio vuelta. Sus palabras de agradecimiento murieron en su boca al ver a su salvadora.

Era una jovencita a primera vista de su edad, aunque más alta y espigada. Cabello rojo vivo en dos trenzas largas, piel blanca como mármol donde contrastaban sus labios carmín y unos ojos que el pelinegro pensó algo excéntricos acostumbrado a los de Yugi pues su color sangre de borde violeta eran inquietantes.

Vestía lo que Seto llamaba "inadaptados": falda colorida de motivos étnicos, larga hasta los tobillos y de amplios holanes repulgados. Chaleco bordado en manta, blusa de manga larga, holgada con teñidos multicolores en degradados. Collares de hueso y madera como sus aretes y pulseras le adornaban; calzaba sandalias de piel natural. A Mokuba le llamó la atención sus manos vendadas con tiras de lino rojo que descansaban en un morral de lana.

-Mi nombre es Kaho y no hay de qué –dijo con una sonrisa la chica, tendiéndole la mano.

-Oh… ¡ah, gracias!... ¿Kaho? –el pelinegro le saludó.

-Así es, ésa soy yo. ¿Llevas prisa, eh?

-Sí, bueno…

-He oído decir que los hermanos Kaiba nunca descansan.

-Oh, no, eso no es cierto.

-¡Pues no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Solo digo lo que escucho. Pero comparto la opinión del molzabete, es un placer saludarte, Mokuba Kaiba. ¿De qué es tu helado si no es indiscreción?

-Eh… chocolate… -respondió Mokuba tratando de digerir sus rápidas palabras.

- Askdfghj… vaya, también es el favorito de mi hermano, por eso vine a comprarlo. Que coincidencia. Bueno, que sandeces digo; deben haber millones de humanos con el mismo gusto. Soy tan patética a veces. Mi padrino tiene razón, tanto libro y computadoras ya me volvió loca.

-Solo eres sincera… -rió el pelinegro- ¿Libros y computadoras?

-Sí… ¡Oh, cielos! … bien, sí… heme aquí, ando con la Fundación Fénix. Me dedico a diseñar lenguajes de decodificación para textos antiguos en pos de ayudar a los arqueólogos, antropólogos e historiadores de todo el mundo a traducir sus hallazgos para preservar el sagrado conocimiento de la Humanidad. Fin.

El chico parpadeó atónito.

-Juraría que eres de mi edad.

-También olvidé decir que soy un fenómeno mutante huérfana y luego adoptada que lo único bueno en su vida es su cerebro adolescente, brillante y prodigioso para leer cosas de gente muerta. ¿No te aburro?

-Difícilmente –aceptó Mokuba con una sonrisa.

- Askdfghj… serías el primero… no, el segundo después de mi padrino… no, espera, el tercero si contamos a mi hermano mayor… ¡Oh, qué más da!

-¿Has dicho huérfana y luego adoptada? ¿Cómo nosotros?

-Más o menos, sí. Mi padrino es el Directo de la Fundación Fénix. Él me ha cuidado desde que mi madre murió y mi padre me abandonó a mi suerte. Si, que triste; bueno, en fin. No le asustó mi don natural para la historia antigua y me inscribió en la Fundación. Estaremos trabajando en el Museo de Ciudad Domino a partir del lunes.

-Pero has dicho de un hermano mayor…

-Ah, sí –la pelirroja rodó sus ojos- Nada consanguíneo, como tú. Él también fue adoptado. Le digo hermano mayor porque es más grande que yo… ¡ah, pues como tu hermano!... más o menos… y bueno, el muy tarado tenía antojo de u helado y como yo sí se andar por aquí me embarqué a comprarlo. Me gusta consentirlo, es mi familia y es muy valioso para mí. Manazo por preguntona.

-Ni sama lo es también para mí.

-¿Tu hermanote, cierto? ¿También quieres consentirlo? Que me importa, ya lo sé. Soy una metiche acosadora, gajes del oficio.

-E-Está bien –Mokuba no acababa de creer que existiera alguien más hiperactivo que él- Sí… lo necesita…

-Malas noticias, sí, un mal día. Odio esas cosas. Te apalean pero no te matan del todo y luego sales adelante. Así pasa a veces. La Vida.

-Eres muy especial, Kaho.

- Askdfghj… lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, gracias de todos modos. En fin, lo malo de tenerse solo a una misma; pero luego se olvida. ¡Hey, mozo de los helados! ¡Mokuba quiere el suyo! ¡Pero ya! ¿Puedo decirte Mokuba, verdad?

-Claro –dijo éste sin más palabras, anonadado ante el caudal de energía de la chica.

-Gracias, eres todo un amor.

-Aquí está su orden –dijo el empleado, entregando la cubeta llena.

-Sí, gracias –Mokuba la tomó, antes de despedirse de Kaho- Fue un gusto platicar contigo, Kaho.

-Neee, no digas mentiras. Soy un dolor de cabeza. Siempre lo soy, que puedo hacer. Anda, ya vete. Si te urgía ese heladote es porque tu hermano se siente realmente muy malito. No pierdas tiempo conmigo. Ve, abrázalo, limpia sus lágrimas y coman ese helado. Te prometo que luego se sentirá mejor.

-De nuevo, gracias.

-Tsk, tsk, tómalo como una artimaña de una fan de los Duelos de Monstruos. Digo fan porque ni siquiera llego a un cerro de cartas parra decirme duelista por mucho que lo quiera.

-Monte… es monte de cartas.

-Da igual, es algo de la elevación de la corteza terrestre… ¿sigues aquí? ¡Vete ya!

Mokuba rió sonoramente ante esa explosividad, aunque esas palabras de aliento le reconfortaron a pesar de conocer a la chica escasos minutos atrás.

-¿Puedo verte después, Kaho? ¿En el Museo?

-¿Eh? ¡Masoquista! Que se le va hacer, supongo… si deseas torturarte más, búscame ahí. Dile a los que cuidan que vas a visitar a la chica rara y darás conmigo.

-Hasta entonces, Kaho.

-Buena suerte, Mokuba.

El pelinegro salió muy tranquilo del Centro Comercial. De alguna manera, aunque Kaho lucía extravagante e incluso un poco agresiva; había ganado su confianza en instantes, dándole la confidencia para reconfortar a su herido Ni sama por el rechazo de Joey. Cuando subió en Mary Sue, le sonrió a Makyo seguro de poder disipar un poco el dolor de Seto.

Y así lo confirmaría horas más tarde esa cubeta de helado, vacía y tirada al suelo luego de una extenuante batalla de almohadas, competencias de videojuegos y retos de las palabras más inverosímiles en la faz de la Tierra.

Seto y Mokuba dormían agotados en la recámara del ojiazul por ruego del menor y a juicio del mayor al ver el desastre dejado en la otra recámara. La luz de la luna llena les iluminaba a través de la ventana.

El castaño se removió inquieto. Alguien le llamaba en sueños, palabras que no comprendía; un idioma extraño pero lleno de certeza. A su lado, su monte de cartas sobre el taburete deslumbraba apenas por las cartas de los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules en la parte superior, como una luz de vela encendiéndose. Su resplandor parpadeó unos instantes antes de apagarse y volver a la normalidad al igual que su dueño.

Afuera, en el cielo nocturno, una silueta oscura de un gigantesco dragón cruzaba frente a la luna.

* * *

-Milord, está hecho.

-Estupendo, ¿cómo se encuentra mi dragón favorito?

-Esperando por su alma gemela, mi señor.

-Ah, esto merece un brindis. ¿Ya salieron tus jinetes?

-Tal como usted lo ordenó.

-Bien, ahora quiero que vigilen a mi dragón ojiazul; bajo ninguna circunstancia se le debe descuidar porque su estado es frágil. Deliciosamente frágil.

-Así será, mi señor.

-Toma esta copa y brinda conmigo.

-Milord.

-A la salud de nuestros héroes, Joseph Wheeler; pues de él ha nacido el fin absoluto del mundo y el principio de mi reinado. Por Yugi Mutou y su precioso corazón puro que ha sido capaz de la peor monstruosidad. La balanza está a mi favor como siempre ha sido y será.

-Sí, mi señor.

-¡A su salud, Joey, Yugi!

Una carcajada sobrenatural hizo eco en la gigantesca sala de enormes arcos tallados de la misma piedra que la montaña que le cubría como el resto del palacio fúnebre.

-Es hora de mover nuestra siguiente pieza del juego. Dejemos el paso libre a los dioses del Inframundo.

-Señor, ¿qué haremos con el pequeño?

-Oh, resérvalo para mí. Es nuestro plan auxiliar.

-Sí, milord.

-Que comience el duelo, Miskra.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. El Despertar, 2 de 3

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

* * *

_Hay dos días en la vida_

_Para los que no nací_

_Dos momentos en la vida_

_Que no existen para mí_

_Ciertas cosas en la vida_

_No se hicieron para mí_

… _(Dos días en la vida, Jarabe de Palo)_

**CAPITULO II. EL DESPERTAR **(parte 2 de 3)

-¿Ya saben lo del torneo de hoy?

-¡Síííí! La Gala de Artes Marciales, será aquí en el gimnasio de la prepa.

-¡Muchos chicos guapos, fuertes y atractivos!

-Ahh, pero también supe por Hitori del C que viene un campeón extranjero que es guapisísimo.

-¿En serio¡Dinos más!

-Bueno…

Seto gruñó molesto al pasar por entre el grupo de jovencitas que platicaban en el pasillo de la preparatoria. Con paso decidido llegó a su salón de clases, temprano como era regla suya. Había unos cuantos compañeros conversando que lo saludaron antes de seguir con su charla. El castaño tomó su lugar para sacar un libro que leer mientras tanto. Una nota adhesiva estaba en la portada.

"_Ni sama,_

_Después de clases iré al Museo de Ciudad Domino. No te preocupes, estaré bien. He pedido que te cocinen tu platillo favorito para cuando regreses de clases –porque lo harás- Si no te lo comes, Johannes me hablará a mi celular y yo iré a donde quiera que estés con el plato en mano._

_Te quiere, _

_Moki_

_PD. Es en serio."_

Con una media sonrisa, el ojiazul guardó la nota en la pasta interior del libro que abrió para comenzar su lectura. Pasados varios minuto, Tristán llegó al salón de clases.

-Kaiba.

-Taylor -respondió sin mirarle.

El recién llegado tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de Seto, estirándose un poco. Tea apareció al lado de Yugi, platicando animadamente. El castaño les observó por encima de su libro, en especial al tricolor que ya no portaba su Rompecabezas del Milenio. Hacía un año que todo había terminado y el famoso Faraón Atemu había vuelto a su mundo antiguo. La paz reinaba en el mundo y ahora Yugi Mutou y Joey Wheeler eran una feliz pareja.

Seto se preguntó cuales eran las cualidades de las que carecía y Yugi desbordaba para haber ganado el corazón de Joey. Cerró sus ojos negando para sí mismo. Esos pensamientos eran veneno en su ser.

-Kaiba kun –Yugi le sonrió- Ohayo.

-Mutou.

-Hola, Kaiba.

-Gardner.

Yugi tomó asiento al otro extremo de Seto y Tea detrás de Tristán. Su plática siguió su curso sin más palabras para el ojiazul que se preguntaba si acaso el rubio no les había comentado nada de lo ocurrido el viernes anterior. Se había preparado mentalmente para una agresión que no parecía venir. Como un aguijonazo pensó que quizá para Joey eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El profesor entró seguido de un apresurado Ryou que llegó corriendo a su asiento tras Kaiba.

-Cielos, Ryou, creí que eras otro Joey Wheeler –le bromeó Tristán.

-Sí, lo siento. Es que mi papá no encontraba todas sus cosas. Estaba tan emocionado que no veía sus propios lentes puestos.

-Je, je. ¿Por qué? –inquirió Tea.

-Ah, llegó una Fundación a Ciudad Domino para estudiar las piedras egipcias que hay en el Museo. Mi padre dice que son muy famosos por sus traducciones y que han publicado libros que actualmente se consideran de cátedra. Como Director del Museo, mi padre está con la cabeza en las nubes, no quiere dejar en mal término la reputación de la ciudad y el museo.

-Vaya, que interesante –intervino Yugi- ¿Qué es lo que estudiarán exactamente?

-La época de Atemu. Bueno, pensé que nosotros podríamos ayudarles pero sospecho que no nos creerían ni un ápice.

Todos rieron al comentario.

-El profesor está por dar su clase, ¿podrían callarse? –les reprochó el castaño.

-Ops, lo siento… Superior Kaiba –dijo con sorna el de cabello puntiagudo.

-¡Tristán!

-¿Qué, Yugi? Su ego aumentó cuando lo nombraron así.

-Chicos, por favor –medió Tea.

-Bueno, muchachos –habló el profesor- Antes que nada debo anunciarles que hoy tendremos la mitad de horas de clase…

-¡Hurra! –gritaron varios.

-… habrá una gala sobre artes marciales y todos ustedes podrán asistir a la exhibición. Recuerden, son alumnos de esta institución y tendrán que mostrar su educación con los visitantes pues habrá extranjeros; eso me recuerda que los Superiores deben apoyarnos como anfitriones…

-Ahí te hablan, Kaiba.

-Cállate, Tristán –Tea le dio un coscorrón.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió de golpe para dejar pasar a un muy apurado Joey que se apenó de inmediato cuando todas las miradas cayeron en él.

-Wheeler, si sigues con estos retardos, acabarás la preparatoria en medio siglo.

-Lo siento, profesor, ¿puedo pasar?

-Hoy te lo permitiré pero tendrás un reporte.

-Gracias profesor y disculpe.

Mientras el maestro seguía dando instrucciones, el rubio fue a su pupitre detrás de Yugi.

-Hola a todos.

-Cielos, viejo, me hubieras dicho que pasara por ti.

-No, Tristán; es que tuve mucho trabajo con lo del periódico. Hubo un pedido extra y más rutas que cubrir. Todo por un boletín de unos tipos de una fundación.

-Ryou también nos comentó algo¿verdad?

-Sí, Tea. La Fundación Fénix.

-¡Esa! Al menos gané un extra –comentó Joey.

-Me da gusto por ti.

-Gracias, Yugi.

-¡Ustedes! –el profesor los señaló- ¿Vienen a estudiar o a platicar?

-Lo lamento, sensei.

-Muy tarde, Wheeler. Superior Kaiba, asígneles deberes extracurriculares y encárguese del reporte del joven Wheeler.

-Sí, profesor Tanaka.

-Ahora… -aquél continuó.

Todos miraron a Seto que no se inmutó con la vista clavada en el pizarrón.

-Lo que me faltaba –masculló Tristán.

Joey observó desde su asiento al ojiazul que parecía no percatarse de su persona. Yugi le miró de soslayo pero el rubio solo sacudió su cabeza, sacando su cuaderno de apuntes.

* * *

Los alumnos murmuraban entre sí, expectantes ante al arena de duelo montada dentro del gimnasio. Todos los asientos estaban llenos de estudiantes y solo las sillas a nivel del suelo las ocupaban los entrenadores y personal de la Gala.

-¡Tristán, me estás pisando!

-Perdón, Tea. ¿Ya vieron a las chicas karatecas?

-¡Sólo piensas en eso!

-¿Yugi, estás bien?

-Sí, Ryou. Es que Joey no ha llegado y se ha quedado sin lugar.

-No te preocupes, él conseguirá asiento donde sea –le consoló Tea.

-Tampoco está el pesado de Kaiba –observó Tristán, buscándolo con la mirada- Seguro que su ego no cupo en el gimnasio.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Kaiba?

-Vamos, Yugi; ese infeliz nos dejo tarea para el siguiente milenio. Si su vida es una desgracia, no me interesa. Que no se desquite con nosotros.

-¡Miren, ya va a comenzar! –Ryou levantó una mano- ¡Bien!

Joey escuchó una oleada de aplausos desde el pasillo donde cruzaba. Miró su reloj, girando su rostro en todas direcciones. La puerta del baño de hombres se abrió, saliendo Seto de ella. De inmediato se detuvo al encontrar su mirada con la del rubio.

-Ve al gimnasio, Wheeler, si no quieres que te haga otro reporte.

-Kaiba, debemos hablar.

-Me parece que todo quedó claro.

-No quiero resentimientos… mira… es que…

-Lárgate ya con tu adorado Yugi y déjame en paz.

-Tú… -Joey abrió los ojos como platos, ruborizándose de golpe- ¿Cómo sabes...?

-Tengo deberes que hacer, Wheeler.

-Espera –el rubio le detuvo- Por favor no le digas a nadie… vamos a decirlo, pero…

-Hasta para ser gay eres cobarde, perro.

-¡No me llames así!

-Eres un malnacido perro sarnoso y Yugi es…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! –Joey le sujetó por el cuello del uniforme- ¡NI UNA JODIDA PALABRA O TE PARTO LA BOCA!

Ambos se miraron desafiantes. Joey podía ver su reflejo iracundo en los ojos azules de Seto. De pronto, algo dentro de sí le dijo que esa mirada era diferente; pero no atinó a saber que era lo que ocurría.

-Buda bendito¿qué pasa aquí?

De inmediato, Joey soltó al ojiazul al escuchar una voz con acento extranjero cerca de ellos. Un joven de su edad, vestido en jeans y camiseta verde oscuro con una maleta al hombro se acercó. Tenía el cabello largo y negro suelto en su espalda; de tez pálida y rasgos de aire hindú con caminar confidente. Sus ojos púrpura se le figuraron al rubio con la misma ferocidad de un dragón mítico de esas esculturas de palacios antiguos.

-Hey, tú –dijo el recién llegado, interponiéndose entre Joey y Seto- Es una deshonra atacar a alguien que ni siquiera levanta los puños contra ti.

-No te metas –siseó Joey.

-Tranquilo mocoso, no sabes lo que dices.

-Wheeler, al gimnasio –ordenó Kaiba.

El rubio se arregló su chaqueta con la mandíbula apretada contra el de cabello negro, caminando de regreso al gimnasio. El otro se volvió al castaño que mirada a Joey.

-Ten cuidado con ese chico, es peligroso.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo. ¿Existe la probabilidad de que haya un sanitario para gente normal en esta escuela?

-Al final del patio –señaló Seto.

-Buda iluminado, qué bien. Gracias bonito.

Un traicionero rubor apareció en las mejillas del ojiazul que usó todo su temple para volver a la normalidad, aunque le miró inquieto al extraño.

-¿Es usted parte de la gala?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Entonces habla muy bien nuestro idioma.

-Ou… no solo se pelear¿sabes? Gracias de nuevo.

-Bienvenido a Ciudad Domino.

Ambos se separaron a sus respectivos lugares. Kaiba ya no encontró lugar en las gradas y permaneció de pie al lado del barullo que contemplaba jubiloso la muestra de los marcialistas. Cuando terminó la primera ronda, el anunciador se paró en medio de la arena para hablar sobre una exhibición especial.

Una música de acordes africanos sonó al momento que un joven llegaba en medio de una serie de mortales circenses, recibiendo fervorosos aplausos de parte de los espectadores que gritaron emocionados cuando le fue lanzada un par de espadas Wudan con las cuales comenzó una serie de katas de alta dificultad al ritmo de la música. Las espadas fueron sustituidas por una lanza de mango de bambú y luego el marcialista hizo una serie a manos libres con una velocidad que dejó mudo al auditorio.

Seto no podía creer que era el mismo que le interrumpió con Joey. Ese largo cabello negro estaba trenzado y tenía puesto su traje de combate en seda negra con un dragón rojo bordado en la espalda. Los aplausos estallaron una vez más al finalizar la asombrosa exhibición. El anunciador se le acercó para felicitarlo.

-Nuestras más sinceras y asombradas felicitaciones para el campeón invicto!,¡Khura!

Más aplausos nacieron mientras Khura pedía el micrófono.

-Estoy muy agradecido de estar aquí en Ciudad Domino, es un sitio muy lindo y su gente muy amable –su comentario fue recompensado con otros aplausos y varios gritos de chicas- Ahora quiero invitar a los más atrevidos a un duelo amistoso conmigo. Será un honor batirme con los más fuertes de Ciudad Domino.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. El ojiazul no supo que hacer al ver que Khura le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

-¡Joey¿A dónde vas? –preguntó alarmado Yugi cuando aquél se levantó de sus pies.

-Iré a cerrarle el hocico a ese mentecato.

-¡Eso es hermano!

-Joey¿no vas a pelear con ese campeón, o sí? Mira los demás estudiantes que están bajando, son cintas negras de su especialidad. Todos le conocen. Tú…

-¿Eres mi amigo Ryou?

-Sí, pero Joey…

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Todos se miraron consternados sin entender por qué su amigo lucía furioso con el extranjero. Seto le vio bajar las gradas y unir a los otros estudiantes alrededor de Khura.

/_Idiota_/ pensó, cruzándose de brazos.

En la arena, Khura les saludó con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

-Hagámoslo justo, todos vengan al mismo tiempo. Prometo no hacerles daño.

A la señal del referí, todos se lanzaron contra el pelinegro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrojó a cada uno fuera; dejándolos boquiabiertos y algunos asustados. Joey se dio cuenta que a él simplemente lo ignoraba y eso lo irritó aún más. No dudó en obsequiarle un nada amistosos puñetazo pero Khura le esquivó, tomando su muñeca para hacerle una llave y quedar así detrás de él.

-Parece que el cachorrito está enojado –le susurró Khura al oído- Que lástima que solo sea enojo. Seto se merece más.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré bien de él.

El rubio no pudo replicar pues el otro le giró con una fuerza impresionante que lo lanzó como al resto fuera de la arena, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas. Khura buscó la mirada de Seto y al encontrarla le sonrió feliz.

Los aplausos volvieron a aparecer y el marcialista se giró a saludar a los demás estudiantes. El castaño parpadeó confundido aunque con cierta angustia por Joey quien fue ayudado a levantarse por un profesor y luego por un casi lloroso Yugi que corrió a sujetarle. Kaiba sintió una opresión en el pecho pero prefirió ignorarlo, dándose media vuelta para salir del gimnasio.

* * *

-Eres muy valiente al venir conmigo, Mokuba.

-No digas eso, Kaho. Eres una chica linda.

-Askdfghj… uy, si… mira cuantos están babeando por mi. Bueno, en fin. Te decía que no sé como comprarme una montaña de cartas.

-Monte.

-Eso. Mi hermano dice que de puros monstruos pero no lo sé, no sé nada, es más. Sé que tengo el tiempo para practicar y esas cosas pero no doy con que cerro empezar.

-Monte.

-Como sea. Además no hay quien me enseñe. Todos en la Fundación son más rucos que mi padrino, apenas si saben que ya se inventó la luz eléctrica. Y mi hermano es un asno en los Duelos de Monstruos.

-Yo puedo enseñarte.

-Ay, Mokuba, eres un amor; pero sé de antemano que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que enseñarle a esta fenómeno sobre duelos. ¿Me pasas ese libro viejo y gordo a tu lado?

Mokuba se giró para tomar con trabajo un pesado libro de pastas de cuero y hojas amarillentas que estaba en el suelo como él y Kaho, en una sala cerrada del Museo donde se exhibían piezas de los templos egipcios. La pelirroja lo tomó con sus manos vendadas para colocarlo sobre sus piernas cruzadas con un bufido. El olor a papel carcomido se hizo evidente cuando lo abrió.

-Oye, Kaho¿por qué usas vendas?

-¿Cuáles vendas?

-Las de tus manos.

-Son guantes.

-Ah.

El pelinegro observó a la chica fruncir su ceño al leer el libro lleno de inscripciones antes de tomar su maltratada libreta de apuntes y escribir apresurada unas cuantas notas.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en este museo, Kaho?

-Algo de un Faraón. Ya sabes, asuntos de estado. El pobre murió bien joven y sin haber amado. Bueno, no, se casó con alguien por ahí. Ya sabes, lo usual: incesto, lujuria, poder…

Mokuba no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿C-Cuál era el nombre de ese Faraón?

-Askdfghj… -Kaho revolvió una pila de papeles- … Atemu.

Tanto la boca como los ojos de Mokuba se abrieron sorprendidos. No tenía mucho que las aventuras con Yugi y los demás habían terminado con el regreso de Atemu al Egipto Antiguo. Quiso decir algo cuando recordó que la chica había mencionado sobre un matrimonio.

Atemu jamás se casó.

-Ka… ejem… Kaho, no sé tanto como tú pero me parece que ese Faraón nunca tuvo una pareja.

-¿Uh? –la pelirroja levantó su rostro hacia el chico- Eso no fue lo que leí. Espera, espera, espera…

Ella se levantó para ir hacia una mesa improvisada en un rincón donde trabajaba su laptop. Después de beber de su lata de refresco, se giró a Mokuba.

-No, mira; hace apenas tres meses que en Alejandría se encontró un verso laico hecho para una boda y menciona al hijo de Ra, Atemu y su consorte –Kaho tecleó un par de veces- Sip, Atemu y Seth, mira, mira.

El pelinegro ya sabía que su hermano mayor era la reencarnación de Seth del Egipto Antiguo y su estupor alcanzó límites insospechados para él cuando la joven se hizo a un lado para dejarle ver unos jeroglíficos egipcios con los nombres reales de Atemu y Seth en un papiro.

-¿Ves este dibujo raro? –señaló la pelirroja con su índice en la pantalla- Significa unión, matrimonio y tenemos las insignias reales. Una boda real. Diría que los casaron siendo niño como era la costumbre pero por alguna razón los separaron, aunque Seth regresó antes de que Atemu muriera, heredando su trono.

-¿Eso es… en serio?

-De los archivos en Berlín y Louvre tenemos algunos datos pero hay muchas lagunas de lo que pasó exactamente. Por eso andamos las tras pistas de ese Faraón y mi decodificador trabaja en estas piedras y por lo poco que ya he traducido, Atemu amaba con locura a Seth.

Kaho corrió a otro extremo donde estaba una enorme caja de la cual sacó unas notas suyas.

-Esto que te voy a decir es ultrasecreto, es una hipótesis de la Fundación. Tenemos sospechas de que Seth en efecto tuvo un heredero de Atemu y que le fue arrebatado al nacer. Si con el análisis de estas piedras conseguimos los datos que buscamos, podríamos hacer una búsqueda del heredero. Mi padrino apuesta a que esa línea de sangre no se perdió, de existir descendientes se compararían sus ADN con el del padre de Atemu que ya tenemos y ¡BAM¡Qué trancazo histórico!

-P-P-P-Pero… Seth fue un hombre.

-¿Qué¿Cómo sabes eso?... askdfghj… espera, mal pregunta¿cómo puedes afirmar eso?

-Pues… -Mokuba se rascó la cabeza sin saber como explicarle a Kaho- … ¡del Doctor Hawkins¡Eso!

-Oh, rayos, Mokuba. No le creas ni tantito a ese viejo loco. Sus tesis fueron refutadas por el gremio de científicos. Inventa lo que no es.

-No, Kaho, sé que es difícil de creer, pero Seth fue un hombre, un sacerdote… creéme.

La pelirroja frunció de nuevo su ceño, pero volvió a la caja de cartón, revolviendo su contenido para mostrarle al chico un fólder maltratado.

-Ve esto –le dijo sentándose de nuevo- Son copias de traducciones hechas por esta loca y evaluadas por los sabiondos del mundo egipcio. Son extractos de pergaminos inconclusos que hablan de un hombre cuyos hijos marcharon al Oriente para "salvarse". Lo curioso es que les decían hijos de Ra cuando eran solo campesinos nómadas. Esos descendientes se multiplicaron hasta Arabia, India, China y creo que hasta aquí, Japón. Son trozos sueltos realmente, pero con las mismas características. Serían mi aportación si estas piedras dicen lo que guardan.

-Kaho, te aseguro…

-Está bien, digamos que tu Seth fue un chico y que por lo tanto no hubo matrimonio ni heredero. ¿Por qué no aparece su figura en las piedras? Hay Faraones después de Atemu y ninguno menciona a tu sacerdote, cosa imposible… a menos que haya sido mujer.

-Pues, yo…

-No lo tengo aquí, pero si regresas mañana te mostraré una foto de un texto griego que alude a un papiro de Amarna donde dice "… porque el cielo de Ra ha enviado a mi hijo que crece en el seno de Seth… mi dulce aibou…" puño y letra de Atemu. Eso lo traduje hace un par de días.

-¿Cómo dices… aibou?

-Parecido, sí… es como… mmm… mi otro yo… los Faraones se referían a sus hijos como extensiones suyas. Lo usual¿por qué?

-Por nada.

-Ok, promete que no divulgarás lo que te he dicho. Mi padrino me matará si esto se sabe, aún está a prueba. Nosotros no anunciamos nada a menos de tener la certeza en la palma de la mano; no como tu doctor Arthur Hawkins, ese crédulo aún se chupa el dedo.

-Lo prometo –Mokuba salió de su perplejidad para notar la hora- ¡Oh, no¡Es tardísimo! Debo irme.

-Eso es cierto. Anda, no quiero que te regañe tu hermanote por mi culpa.

-Lamento si me comporté como un necio…

- Askdfghj… no te preocupes –Kaho le guiñó un ojo- La diferencia hace la creatividad. Eres muy lindo e inteligente, contigo si es saludable pasar el tiempo. Vete, vete ya.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Kaho.

-De acuerdo, Mokuba.

Con un adiós de la mano, la pelirroja esperó a que Mokuba saliera para volver a su trabajo de leer su viejo libro.

* * *

"… _las costas del Caribe se han teñido de un color bermellón a una velocidad increíble. Los biólogos han declarado que la fauna y la flora no ha sido afectada por este fenómeno aunque no deja de sorprender el hecho de que esta coloración está creciendo hacia el Océano Atlántico. En otras noticias…"_

* * *

**Continuará…**


	4. El Despertar, 3 de 3

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

* * *

__

_Tears of joy at the birth of a brother  
Never alone from that time  
Sixteen Years through knife fights and danger  
Strangely why his life not mine_

West side skyline crying  
Fallen angel dying  
Risk a life to make a dime...

_Fallen angel  
Fallen angel  
West side skyline  
Crying for an angel dying  
Life expiring in the city  
Fallen angel..._

_... (Fallen Angel, King Crimson)_

**CAPITULO III. EL DESPERTAR **(parte 3 de 3)

Joey caminaba trabajosamente hacia el edificio donde vivía, apoyándose en la pared de los edificios en la acera para no agudizar el dolor de su espalda. No quería admitirlo pero Khura le había golpeado seriamente y además había mencionado a Kaiba con una familiaridad sospechosa. Sacó la llave de la entrada de su mochila para subir poco a poco las escaleras hasta tocar el tercer piso donde ahora habitaba; lejos de su abusivo padre quien fue recluido en un centro de rehabilitación cuando las cosas tocaron fondo.

El rubio alcanzó el tercer piso con un suspiro de alivio. Cuando estaba por introducir la llave de la puerta de su departamento, su vecina le habló.

-¡Joey, amor, tesoro lindo¿Cómo estás?

-Buenas tardes, Meiran –le saludó Joey con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes guardia esta noche?

Una bomba de chicle acompañó la negativa de la joven mujer.

-No, que va. Mi guardia es hasta mañana, en la estación llegaron los novatos y puedo descansar este día.

-Eres mala, Meiran.

-¡Que trabajen! Oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

La detective se acercó a Joey que ya se quejaba de su espalda.

-Una pelea.

-¿Otra?

-Esta vez fue sin querer.

-Así me dicen mis clientes cuando los encarcelo. Joey, Joey. Ven, vamos a mi casa. Te dalé un masalito oliental. Je, je, je.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y ondulados abrazó a Joey para llevarlo a su departamento y hacerlo descansar sobre un mullido sofá de colores mientras ella desaparecía por un pasillo angosto.

-Un día de estos terminarás en un hospital, Joey –le gritó desde su recámara.

-No debí hacerlo.

-Nunca debes –Meiran regresó con un frasco de ungüento- Anda, sin remilgos, quítate la chaqueta y la camisa.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el rubio se descubrió el torso y se dio vuelta para recostarse boca abajo al tiempo que la detective se preparaba para darle un masaje, arremangándose su playera negra y friccionando sus palmas como la antigua tradición china que le habían heredado. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al mirar la espalda de Joey.

-Pero si tienes unos moretones mega horribles, Joey, pues¿con qué te pegaron?

-Con un solo pie.

-Eso no puede ser. Estos mallugones parecen más un golpe de animal salvaje, y tienes muchos en los costados –comentó Meiran, examinándolo- Pueden ser todo menos un pie, lo sé por experiencia.

-Fue un tipo de esos marcialistas profesionales.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cuál era su disciplina?

-Todas.

-¡Madre mía! Merecido lo tienes por necio.

Las manos gentiles de la joven comenzaron a pasar por la piel amoratada de Joey quien agradeció la atención y las enseñanzas de la abuela materna de Meiran –quien también era mitad americana- por enseñarle sus técnicas de curación. Cerró sus ojos para relajarse.

-¿Y Shashenka? –preguntó medio adormilado.

-Quedo de pasar al super después de sus clases, no tarda en llegar. Hey¿por qué no cenas con nosotras?

-No creo que…

-¡Puf! Me chocan tus argumentos. Quédate a cenar, Joey; así me ayudas a convencer a Shashenka de ir de vacaciones aprovechando que no tengo casos.

-¿No quiere ir?

-No y no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión. Me super urge que se quite ese miedo suyo.

-Dale tiempo, Meiran.

-Le doy hasta mi alma para que se borre su pena. Listo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Joey abrió sus ojos para sentarse, moviendo un brazo y luego otro.

-Pues ya mucho mejor. Gracias.

-Pomala ancestal. Nunca falla, ciertamente decía mi abuelita. Ya no pelees más¿de acuerdo?

-Tenía que, Meiran, el tipo me fastidió.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Vamos a preparar la cena.

Más descansado, el rubio volvió a vestirse, poniéndose de pie. Entre bromas traviesas le ayudó a su nueva amiga a preparar la mesa y calentar la cena que lucía apetitosa como su estómago lo confirmó con un gruñido.

-Gracias –le dijo maliciosa Meiran.

La puerta del departamento se abrió. Una joven delgada y alta de tez pálida y cabellos rubios, casi plateados, entraba por ella cargando los víveres.

-¡Bienvenida, amor! –exclamó la detective, llegando a brincos para darle un beso rápido- ¿Qué tal tus alumnos?

-Muy bien, gracias –respondió Shashenka en voz baja, sus ojos verdes se posaron en Joey- Hola, pequeño.

-¡Hola Shashenka! Déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas.

-Gracias.

-Lo invité a cenar, el pobre anduvo de perro y lo apalearon bien y bonito.

-¡Meiran!

La rubia esbozó una débil sonrisa, dejando sus cosas en la barra de la cocina y su pequeña mochila de donde colgaban sus zapatillas de ballet en el sofá. Joey puso el último cubierto en la mesa y los tres se sentaron a la mesa para cenar. Mientras Meiran destapaba un jugo de uva le dio una leve patada a Joey para señalarle con la mirada a su pareja que comía en sepulcral silencio.

-Oye, Shashenka –empezó el rubio- Te veo algo cansada, necesitas distraerte un poco.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Oh… claro, sí… tú, Meiran¿tienes algún caso que contar?

-Nopis. Ciudad Domino está tranquila y en paz.

-Uy, sería excelente oportunidad para que salieran de paseo…

-No puedo dejar mis clases de ballet –le cortó la rubia.

-Mmm, pero Joey tiene razón, por unos días no se morirán tus alumnos, preciosa. Anda, un viaje chiquitito chiquitito¿sí? –suplicó Meiran juntando sus manos.

Shashenka miró a Joey y luego a Meiran.

-No tenemos el dinero y lo sabes.

-Joey nos prestará de su pensión.

-¿Qué…? –la detective pateó de nuevo al rubio- Oh, sí, sí, yo les presto.

-¿Lo ves? No hay problema.

-Meiran…

-Vamos, nena. Necesitamos salir. No lo hemos hecho desde que nos mudamos aquí.

-¿Estás reclamando algo?

-No… Enka, yo… -Meiran dejó sus cubiertos- Es por tu bien… lo sabes…

La joven maestra de ballet se quedó quieta antes de llevarse una mano a su boca para callar un repentino sollozo y salir disparada a su recámara cuya puerta cerró de golpe. Meiran se mesó su maraña de cabellos.

-Nunca lo lograré –suspiró melancólica.

-Meiran, con todo respeto…

-No funcionó, Joey –se adelantó ésta- El terapeuta renunció a verla… es que es tan hermética… yo… no consigo sacarla de ahí.

Meiran alargó un brazo para alcanzar un dulcero de la barra de la cocina y tomar un puño de gomas azucaradas que comenzó a llevar a su boca. Un hábito que adoptó en lugar de fumar cuando la ansiedad la atacaba.

-Esto ya te está afectando a ti también –comentó Joey.

Él no sabía cual era el problema de Shashenka y a juzgar por la forma en que siempre terminaban los intentos de Meiran, parecía ser grave.

-Lo sé, peque, lo sé. Mi Enka sufre mucho pero juro que le voy a encontrar remedio.

Su dotación de gomas se agotó y buscó otro puño más.

-Meiran¿por qué no tratas de nuevo de hablar con su familia?

-A menos que desee morir crucificada, lo haría. De todos modos, esos buenos para nada supersticiosos fetichistas no tienen nada que ofrecer.

-Oh.

Joey terminó su bocado y se levantó.

-Gracias, Meiran, pero creo que es mejor que las deje solas.

-Llévate la cena, mi Joey. Esta será una noche muy larga.

-Gracias de nuevo. En verdad deseo que superen esto.

-Y yo… y yo…

* * *

Salomón bostezó al bajar el último escalón, entrando a su Tienda de Juegos camino a la puerta que ya había cerrado previamente.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?

Quitando los seguros, abrió la puerta. Un mensajero tenía un paquete en mano junto con un recibo a firmar.

-¿Yugi Mutou? –preguntó.

-Esta es su casa y yo soy su abuelo.

-Este paquete es para él¿puede firmar de recibido?

-Seguro.

Después de entregar el recibo firmado, Salomón despidió al mensajero y cerró la puerta, leyendo el remitente del envío.

-¿Egipto?

Sacudió apenas la caja pero no escuchó sonido alguno que le dijera su contenido. Subió las escaleras, llamando a voces a su nieto.

-¡Yugi¡Yugi¡Trajeron algo para ti!

-¿Qué es abuelito? –preguntó éste, saliendo de su habitación.

-De Egipto, mira.

Salvo el remitente, la caja era completamente blanca. Yugi la tomó, regresando a su recámara con Solomon tras él, lleno de curiosidad. El chico tomó unas tijeras para cortar los sellos de seguridad y abrir el paquete sobre su cama. Una carta saltó a la vista. Solomon la tomó de inmediato.

-¡Abuelito!

-Ve que más hay en el interior. Yo leeré esto.

Yugi se cruzó de brazos en tanto Solomon aclaraba su garganta.

-"_Yugi,_

_Ha sucedido algo extraordinario que no puede esperar. Tenemos una inesperada visita que ha pedido verte lo antes posible. Cuenta con nosotros, amigo. Un nuevo peligro se avecina._

_Marik Ishtar._"

-¿Marik? –cuestionó el tricolor sorprendido.

-Así lo dice¿Qué hay en la caja?

Tanto Yugi como Solomon se inclinaron cuando el primero metió sus manos dentro del relleno de unicel que abarrotaba la caja.

-¡No puede ser! –gritó el chico al sentir lo que había dentro.

-¿Qué pasa, Yugi?

Con asombro en su expresión, Yugi sacó de la caja el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¡Kami sama¡El Faraón! –exclamó atónito Solomon- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

El timbre del teléfono sonó al momento, haciéndolos respingar. El anciano se puso de pie para ir a contestar. Yugi, con manos temblorosas, se colocó como antaño el Rompecabezas.

-Yami- murmuró emocionado.

Una luz brillante salió del artículo. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Yugi contempló la imagen etérea de su antiguo amigo y protector, su esencia y la reconocible unión de sus mentes.

-Aibou… -habló Atemu.

-¡Yami! –Yugi se levantó, deseando poder abrazar al Faraón, quien le sonrió.

-Para mí también es una dulce sorpresa. Solo lamento que sea en estas condiciones.

-¿Qué sucede, Yami?

-El Libro de los Muertos ha desaparecido –los ojos de Atemu brillaron al contemplar a quien le salvara incluso de sí mismo- Un peligro como ninguno otro se cierne sobre la humanidad.

-¿Qué? Pero… tú… ¿cómo pudiste volver en el Rompecabezas?

-Sin el Libro de los Muertos, Anubis no puede retener las almas pues desconoce el nombre verdadero de su corazón. El Inframundo ha liberado a sus prisioneros, pero no porque el dios chacal lo ordenara; alguien o algo abrió sus puertas. Y lo hizo con un poder maligno que jamás se haya visto.

-¿Y tú…?

-Osiris me permitió buscar los Artículos del Milenio para ayudarle en estos extraños acontecimientos. He usado el Rompecabezas para cruzar el umbral de la Muerte y ponerles sobre aviso.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, Yami. El Libro de los Muertos está aquí. ¿Cómo puede Anubis perderlo?

-Te aseguro que el libro ha desaparecido e ignoro el por qué. Solo un dios puede usarlo y ese es Anubis.

-Esto es horrible.

-Así es. Ese poder que nos amenaza luce mucho más fuerte que el Reino de las Sombras. No puedo detener el robo del libro aquí, pero puedo seguirle el rastro con el Ojo del Milenio y dar con quien esté detrás de todo esto.

-¡Oh, Yami! Te aseguro… -Yugi volvió a respingar cuando su celular en su escritorio sonó- Que momento de interrumpir, espera.

Atemu le miró extrañado cuando aquél se sonrojó con fuerza contestando la llamada.

-¿Sí?

_-Buenas noches, cariño. ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí, gracias.

_-¿Qué pasa? Te oyes alterado._

-Es algo… tenemos que hablarlo en persona.

_-Seguro, sabes que me encanta…_

-Me refiero a todos, Tea, Tristán, Ryou…

_-Ah… ¿pues que ocurrió?_

-Llámalos a todos y vengan a mi casa, por favor¿sí?

_-De acuerdo, amor. Te veo en unos minutos._

-Está bien.

_-Te amo._

-Y yo.

Yugi colgó, mordiéndose un labio. Levantó su vista al notar el silencio y quietud del Faraón.

-¿Era… Joey?

-Sí¡oh, lo olvidé! De nuevo estamos unidos –el carmín de Yugi se oscureció- Pues… sí, Yami… Joey y yo… somos novios…

Yugi calló, con cierto desasosiego que no comprendió. Durante breves segundos juraría que la mirada de Atemu se quebró al punto del llanto pero fue un episodio fugaz pues el Faraón recobró la compostura.

-Me alegro por ti, aibou.

-Yami…

-¡Ra nos ampare¡Atemu! –gritó jubiloso Solomon al entrar de nuevo a la recámara- Faraón, es un placer verte de nuevo, aunque creo que las circunstancias no son las mejores.

-A mi también me da alegría volver a verle, señor.

-Na, llámame Solomon que ya somos viejos amigos.

-Es verdad –sonrió Atemu.

-¡Rayos! Quisiera quedarme pero debo dejarlos.

-¿Qué sucede, abuelito?

-El Doctor Hawkins enfermó. Está en Tokio en un hospital.

-Pero¿por qué?

-Le han retirado su permiso de investigación. Tiene serios problemas con la ley, algo de demandas y restricciones.

-¿Pero que le sucedió? –fue el turno de Atemu para preguntar.

-Eso no lo sé, su asistente no me dijo gran cosa. Pero debo irme o no alcanzaré el vuelo. Bienvenido, Faraón, ésta es tu casa.

-Gracias… Solomon.

-Nos vemos luego, Yugi. No dejen de avisarme si sucede algo.

-Sí, abuelito.

En cuestión de minutos Solomon se había marchado, dejando solos a Yugi y Atemu. El joven duelista se encontró nervioso ante el silencio inquietante del Faraón.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor cambiarme la pijama; quizá tengamos que salir.

-Está bien, aibou.

Yugi abrió su clóset, buscando algo que ponerse. Atemu estaba reprimiendo sus pensamientos –lo sentía- al igual que sus emociones. El Faraón se movió hacia la ventana para mirar al cielo.

-¿Cómo están todos? –le preguntó al chico.

-Oh, muy bien, Yami. Tú sabes, en la escuela, siguiendo nuestros sueños. Tristán con sus motos; Tea con su danza; Ryou con sus estudios…. Joey trabajando y mi abuelito y yo con la Tienda.

-¿Y Seto?

-Ah, sí lo olvidaba… sí… Seto y Mokuba siguen con lo de los Duelos y Kaibalandia… planean irse a América en cuanto termine el ciclo escolar.

-Bien.

Terminando de cambiarse, el chico le miró de reojo. El Faraón estaba más que feliz de verle no hace mucho y ahora lucía muy serio. Se giró para cuestionarle sobre su cambio cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, cortando sus intenciones.

* * *

-¿Moki?

Seto tocó levemente la puerta de la recámara de su hermano antes de abrirla. Mokuba estaba más abstraído hacia la ventana sin hacer caso de un libro que ya se resbalaba de su regazo.

-El conocimiento no se transmite por osmosis, Moki.

-¿Eh¡Ni sama! No te escuché –el pelinegro se sonrojó- Yo… bueno… ¡estoy estudiando!

-Je. Dime Mokuba. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?

-Nada…

El ojiazul enarcó una ceja.

-Y yo soy una princesa.

-Quizá.

-¿Qué?

Sentándose al lado de su hermano, Kaiba le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que insinuaste?

-Yo… no es lo que piensas… Seto¿crees que en el pasado… tú y Atemu… pues…?

-Dilo ya.

-¿Tuvieron algo que ver?

-¿Algo que ver? Sigo sin comprender.

-Bueno, pues ustedes fueron muy unidos en el pasado y me preguntaba si… pues… quizá… hasta se casaron –dijo Mokuba rápidamente sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

El silencio reinó unos instantes antes de que Seto se echara a reír con ganas.

-Pero¿qué fue eso? Excelente broma, Moki.

-No, es en serio…

-Moki –el ojiazul palmeó su hombro- Si en eso has estado gastando tu tiempo, lo has desperdiciado de manera monumental. Jamás había escuchado tal disparate tan ingenioso.

-Oh… -Mokuba alzó su vista- ¿Te hubiera gustado que así fuera?

-¡Claro que no! Además, nunca he sido muy afortunado en el amor –dijo Seto de manera inconsciente.

-Todo puede cambiar, Ni sama.

-Estábamos discutiendo tu distracción si no mal recuerdo. ¿De quien se trata?

El rubor renació en las mejillas de Mokuba.

-Yo… es que… solo es una amiga…

-¿Y esa "amiga" tiene un nombre?

-Ka… ejem… Kaho.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro del ojiazul. Al menos su hermano tenía mayores esperanzas para enamorarse.

-Cuéntame de ella –le animó.

-¡Oh, Ni sama! Verás…

* * *

-Sólo denme un minuto para respirar –dijo Tristán con un bufido.

Tea, Ryou, Tristán y Joey habían llegado a la casa de Yugi para encontrarse con la inesperada presencia de Atemu y una terrible noticia detrás de él. Después de una breve introducción, todos callaron meditando lo que el Faraón les había dicho.

-Parece que los canallas no se acaban –comentó Joey.

-Y volveremos a las aventuras –terminó Tristán.

-Puede ser peligroso –les advirtió Atemu de pie tras Yugi.

-Vamos, Faraón. Siempre hemos estado juntos¿o no?

-Así es, Tea.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya.

-Debemos avisarle a Kaiba y a Mokuba –opinó Ryou.

-Ese engreído no nos creería nada y menos ahora que nos condenó con su lista de deberes escolares.

-Es en serio, Tristán. Yami acaba de decir que robar el Libro de los Muertos solo significa una calamidad para la humanidad.

-Lo que me recuerda, Atemu. Dudo mucho que se roben aquí ese libro, está celosamente protegido. Si lo intentan, de inmediato los encontraríamos.

-De eso no estaría seguro, Tea, peor aquí no tendrían la ventaja que poseen en el Inframundo. Ese rastro delator nos ayudaría a identificarlos.

-También me preocupa lo del doctor Hawkins –intervino Ryou- ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

-¡Ah! Suceden tantas cosas y yo no entiendo nada –reclamó Joey con una mueca de hastío.

-Nunca entiendes.

-¡TEA!

Joey se giró en el sillón para obsequiarle una careta teatral pero su rodilla aplastó el control de la televisión que se encendió de inmediato.

-¡No es momento de ver caricaturas, viejo!

-¡Es culpa de Tea, Tristán¡Yo no fui!

-Ahora es mi culpa.

-Chicos…

-No me provoques.

-Si eres todo un bravucón, Joey.

-Tea, te lo advierto.

-Es cierto, hermano, siempre muerdes a la primera provocación.

-Hey, Tristán¿de parte de quien estás?

-Chicos…

-Je, je. Cálmate, Joey. Ya sabemos lo "fuerte" que eres.

-¿Te burlas, Tea?

-¡Ustedes! –llamó Yugi en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa?

Un anonadado Ryou les señaló el televisor. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla que mostraba un noticiero.

_-"… los responsables de la seguridad del Museo declararon que, efectivamente, Rebeca Hawkins usó el pase de su abuelo, el renombrado investigador, Doctor Arthur Hawkins para acceder a las instalaciones del museo y hackear el sistema de seguridad; lo que le permitió hurtar el Libro de los Muertos cuyo paradero se desconoce así como la autora del robo. Esta enorme pérdida de patrimonio cultural ha hecho que se levanten cargos en contra del Doctor Hawkins y su nieta por abuso de confianza, entre otros delitos. Todas las agencias de investigación del mundo están monitoreando cualquier evidencia que ayude a recuperar uno de los más grandes tesoros del mundo antiguo. En otras noticias, una inesperada lluvia ácida en Siberia…"_

Todos los presentes tenían el rostro desencajado de incredulidad. Ninguno de ellos cabía en su asombro al ver el video de seguridad donde la chica rubia que ya conocían tomaba con toda alevosía el libro ancestral para echar a correr. De ese modo, pasaron varios minutos de anonadada quietud antes de que Tristán finalmente expresara, con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podían darle, lo que todos pensaron en ese momento.

-¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

* * *

**Continuará…**


	5. Náufragos

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_¿Que daño puedo hacerte con quererte?  
Si no me quieres tu, yo lo comprendo  
Perfectamente sé, que no nací yo para ti  
Pero que puedo hacer, si ya te quiero_

Déjame vivir de esta manera  
Te quiero tal y cual sin condiciones  
Sin esperar que un día, tu me quieras como yo  
Consciente estoy mi amor, que nunca me querrás. 

_… (La Diferencia, Juan Gabriel)_

**CAPITULO IV. NAUFRAGOS.**

-Ah, entonces, esta es una carta¿Qué?

-Trampa –respondió Mokuba por décima vez.

-Una carta tramposa me ayuda a bloquear un ataque o en su defecto a convertirlo en uno mío.

El pelinegro se dio en la frente con una risita.

-Ya estás comprendiendo, Kaho.

-Askdfghj…

La pelirroja dejó su carta en el suelo para mirar otra al tiempo que daba un mordisco al emparedado que el chico le había traído. Seguían en la misma sala, solo que ahora las paredes estaban llenas de transcripciones de Kaho con algunas notas subrayadas.

-Esta… ñam… es una carta… ñam… ¿defensiva?

-Defensa, sí –concedió el chico.

-Con esta en el patio puedo proteger mis signos vitales –Mokuba no pudo reprimir su risa- ¿Qué, qué dije?

-Es campo de duelo y son puntos de vida.

Kaho le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Kaho.

-¿Y qué dije?

-Patio y signos vitales.

-¿A poco?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es?

-Campo de duelo y puntos de vida.

-¿No dije eso?

-No, tú… -Mokuba levantó su vista para encontrar la maliciosa de la chica- ¡Oye!

-Je, je, pero en serio¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-No.

-Hombres…

La laptop de la pelirroja sonó anunciando el término de su trabajo. Kaho se levantó, sacudiéndose las migajas de su cara para ver el resultado. Mokuba le siguió, curioso de saber como trabajaba.

-¡Me lleva la misma que me trae! –exclamó la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Kaho?

-Askdfghj… falta la parte donde se dice cual era el parentesco de Seth con Atemu, su cronología –gruñó, jalándose sus trenzas- ¿Quién sería el imbécil que borró esa parte en la piedra?

-¿No dice algo más?

-Nada que valga la pena.

-¿Puedes decirme?

-¿Quieres aburrirte? Bien, -Kaho entrecerró los ojos para leer la pantalla- "_La gloria de Ra se anuncia bendita en este día agraciado donde las doncellas caminan con cestos de lirios perfumados, llamando a Isis con sus cantos dulces_…"

-Está bien –le cortó Mokuba- Comprendo…

-Lo que sí hay es algo extraño –la chica se inclinó para mover la pantalla y cambiar las hojas del documento- Parece ser que en la época del padre de Atemu se hicieron unas piezas que luego éste usó y según se relata fueron codiciadas incluso por extranjeros.

-Los Artículos del Milenio –dijo el pelinegro sin pensar.

-¿Qué?

Kaho se volvió asombrada. Mokuba se rascó la cabeza, nervioso.

-Nada, pensé en voz alta otra cosa.

-Si tú lo dices –le pelirroja se volvió a su computadora- Lo importante es que Atemu y Seth usaban los mejores y juntos les proferían un poder ilimitado sobre sus súbditos. Luego, al morir Atemu; Seth usó ambos, trayendo la paz a su reino pero murió pronto y sin herederos y la siguiente dinastía ocupó el trono de Egipto…

De súbito, Kaho dejó su lectura para buscar en su caja de cartón con desesperación, haciendo a

Mokuba acercarse par ayudarle, escuchando lo que murmuraba mientras sus manos vendadas revolvían una montaña de documentos.

-… la tumba estaba intacta y no hubo ladrones… cuando entraron los persas no se llevaron nada… una caravana murió en los pasadizos secretos… Atemu…

-Kaho¿te has enterado de que robaron el Libro de los Muertos?

-¿Ah? Ah, sí.

-¿Sabes quien, verdad?

-Sip, Rebeca Hawkins, la nieta de tu adorado Doctor Hawkins.

-Bueno…

-La idiota no se acordó del video interno de seguridad.

-Pero¿por qué…?

-Por fastidiarnos. Le necesitábamos para culminar esta investigación.

-Kaho, eso no es…

-¡Aquí está¡MIRA!

Mokuba olvidó lo que iba a decir al contemplar un bajorrelieve en estuco de una pareja que sin dudarlo era Atemu y Seth por sus rasgos conocidos. El Faraón se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras que Seth a sus pies le ofrecía lo que parecía una copa de vino. Atemu portaba los báculos faraónicos y el signo solar les rodeaba.

-¿Qué…?

-Aahh… es una escena "doméstica". Si notas el Faraón viste piel de leopardo como cuando salía de cacería y su consorte le recibe con una jofaina de vino además de un cesto de frutas si miras bien en su regazo. ¿Qué tal, eh? Salidita de su cofre blindado, allá en Londres. Las personitas alrededor son su corte chismosota. El artista describe que los ojos de Seth son hermosos al mirar a Atermu; lo que es igual a decir que estaban enamoradísimos como Akenatón y Nefertiti…. Askdfghj…

El chico observó con más detalles la figura antigua de su hermano, quien traía puesta una túnica delgada sin nada en la cabeza salvo una delgada diadema, pero no podía negar que ése era Seto, pues su perfil era exacto a la pieza que se hallaba en esa misma sala, la cual Kaho le había dicho estaba mutilada a propósito de su contenido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Je, je. Veo que te impactó –Kaho bajó la foto para echarle un vistazo- Se le conocía como la estela T367, porque no se encontraba su ubicación cronológica. Imagínate que hay otras 366 atrás. Uno de los Decanos de la Fundación recordó haberla visto y mira, tuvo razón el viejito. Mi padrino le solicitó a Londres revisar el resto de las estelas, que flojera en serio, pero si hay otra como esas estamos a pelos de confirmar nuestras hipótesis.

-Entonces Atemu y Seth si se casaron –musitó asombrado Mokuba.

-Uhhh, pero te tengo un notición, Mokubita lindo.

-¿Qué?

-Hallaron el sarcófago de Atemu con su cuerpecito intacto. Los forenses esos medio paleontólogos lo van a estudiar. Ahora si vamos a saber de que murió nuestro joven Faraón, que comía, como dormía, cuantos orgasmos tuvo…

-¡Kaho! –el rubor apareció de nuevo en el pelinegro.

-¿Pues qué¿A poco no sería fabuloso averiguar cuantas veces se cogió a su Seth?

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI HERMANO!

El zumbido de la laptop trabajando fue lo único que se escuchó en los siguientes minutos. Kaho frunció su ceño, clavando sus ojos en Mokuba que solo atinó a pasar saliva. Se mantuvieron de esa manera un tiempo considerable antes de que la pelirroja se relajara con una mueca pícara.

-Si ya no la controlas, no la fumes, Moki.

-Sí… ji, ji.

Rodando sus ojos, Kaho se volvió a su lugar frente a sus cartas recién compradas.

-Bueno, veamos. Entonces decimos que una carta defensora en mi parcela me protege pero si le agrego una tramposa hasta mi rival puede perder kilos de vida al atacarme¿estoy bien?

Mokuba suspiró resignado.

-Es un comienzo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El salón de clases estaba vacío de sus estudiantes, con la luz rojiza de la tarde bañando el aula y los pupitres solitarios de madera. Seto escribía concentrado algunos apuntes, sentado en una esquina del salón, con una mano cubriendo su frente. Miró su reloj para consultar su hora y continuar trabajando. La puerta del salón se abrió despacio y en silencio, entrando por ella Joey. El rubio se le acercó despacio a Kaiba, con su morral en el hombro.

-Entrega tu reporte al prefecto, no a mí, Wheeler –habló el ojiazul sin levantar la cabeza- El te dará tu liberación por retardo.

-No vengo a eso, kaiba.

-Estoy ocupado.

El rubio tomó una silla para sentarse al lado de Seto.

-Pues tendrás que escucharme. Esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Seguir qué?

-Tu actitud, tu estado. Estás deprimiéndote, Kaiba.

-¿Y a ti eso que te importa?

-Es que… no debe ser… Kaiba, yo…

-Sí, ya me quedó claro. Puedes irte.

-No puedo seguir viéndote como cada día empeoras.

-¿Es decir que te sientes culpable? –Seto irguió su cabeza- Me pregunto que opinaría tu Yugi de eso.

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil?

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

Joey se mesó los cabellos.

-¡Por favor, Kaiba! Estoy tratando de ayudar.

-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras. Largo.

La mochila del rubio cayó al suelo cuando éste se paró de súbito con la intención de tomar por el cuello a un prevenido Seto que de inmediato saltó de su silla, chocando su espalda contra la pared.

-No te atrevas a tocarme –siseó el castaño.

-¡Pues deja de hacerme esto!

Kaiba apretó sus puños, conteniendo su frustración. Verle esa expresión de reproche en Joey estaba resquebrajando unos muros mentales que atentaban con desplomarse en cualquier momento. El ojiazul desvió su mirada para serenarse.

-Fuera de mi vista, perro.

-No puedo y menos que ahora Atemu regresó. Sabes que estaremos involucrados, quieras o no.

-Que excusas más tontas –Seto se adelantó para guardar sus cosas- Tengo asuntos reales que atender, Wheeler.

-¡Por una maldita vez…!

Joey tomó la muñeca del castaño para detenerle pero éste se revolvió furioso de su agarre, obligando al rubio a sujetarle por ambas muñecas. Ambos forcejearon violentamente. El pie de Joey tropezó con una de las patas del pupitre, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer con el ojiazul encima. El golpe los aturdió un poco, dejándolos quietos hasta que Kaiba trató de zafarse una vez más.

-Suéltame –murmuró a Joey con una voz no muy segura. Sus ojos azules dejaron entrever un dolor amargo que notó el rubio.

-Seto…

Éste se removió, liberándose al fin para levantarse veloz sin mirar a Joey, terminando de recoger sus útiles y saliendo aprisa del salón.

-¡No, no te vayas¡Yo…! –Joey se puso de pie para alcanzarlo pero el pasillo ya estaba vacío- ¡RAYOS!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La casa de los Mutou se encontraba quieta, sin más sonido que el de la televisión encendida en la Tienda. Yugi miraba sin mucho entusiasmo un documental, jugando con una cuchara en un helado ya derretido dentro de un tazón. Sus ojos cayeron metros más allá donde Yami contemplaba las cartas de duelo en su estante de exhibición.

-¿Qué sucede, Yami?

Los ojos violeta de éste se posaron en el chico.

-Nada, aibou¿por qué la pregunta?

-Has estado muy callado.

-Sólo pienso en lo que haré en contra de esta amenaza anónima.

Yugi sintió una punzada en el pecho. Atemu había dicho "haré" y no "haremos" como solía ser y como le gustaría que fuera.

-Cuentas conmigo, Yami y con todos tus amigos.

-Lo agradezco, aibou –replicó el Faraón, volviendo su vista a las cartas.

El joven duelista dejó su razón en una mesita al lado suyo. Ahora que Atemu volvía con plenos poderes, inmiscuirse en su mente era imposible. Algo preocupaba al Faraón y no era lo que les había relatado a todos noches atrás. La aún no definida catástrofe estaba muy lejos de ser la pena que llenaba la mirada del antiguo espíritu.

-Yami¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro, aibou.

-¿Te molesta que Joey y yo seamos pareja?

Girándose hacia Yugi, el Faraón volvió a mirarle.

-Tu felicidad es alegría para mí, Yugi.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

Atemu bajó su rostro unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Algo le ocurre a Seto.

-Yami, no cambies…

-Una pena le embarga. Es tan grande que Kisara se ha inquietado.

-Yami… -Yugi parpadeó comprendiendo la seriedad de sus palabras- ¿Ahora mismo?

El chico tricolor ya no tuvo respuesta. La figura etérea del Faraón desapareció por completo, dejándole solo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ni sama…

Los brazos de Mokuba rodearon por completo los hombros temblorosos de su hermano que se apoyaba en su pecho, sin poder controlar ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

-Llora, hermano, lo necesitas.

-No puedo. No sé.

Ambos Kaiba permanecieron así, abrazados, en la recámara del ojiazul, sin notar la fantasmal presencia de Atemu quien miró asustado la escena, sin saber si hablarle a los hermanos o guardar un respetuoso silencio hasta que su otrora primo ancestral se recuperara. La tarde se convertía en noche y la habitación fue quedando en penumbras.

El pelinegro apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Seto como queriendo desaparecer ese dolor que le estaba consumiendo –y acabando con él- al tiempo que sus ojos se rozaron. Su mirada cayó entonces en Atemu y parpadeó confuso unos momentos ante de reaccionar.

-¡Kyyyaaaaa¡ATEMU!

Los dos hermanos se pusieron en guardia con el alarido del chico. El ojiazul encendió las luces para encontrar a un Faraón mirándole serio aunque con compasión.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? –rugió airado el castaño- ¿Quién te dijo que puedes estar aquí¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ni sama¿qué está ocurriendo?

Atemu solo le miraba atentamente sin decir nada lo que molestó a Seto.

-Por última vez, lárgate de mi casa –advirtió Kaiba de frente al Faraón.

-Suéltalo, Seto. Tienes la fortaleza de Seth dentro de ti.

-No voy a escuchar más –el ojiazul se encaminó a las puertas de la recámara- Yo me voy.

Esas puertas se cerraron de golpe sin que nadie las moviera.

-No me lo parece –sentenció Atemu.

-A-Atemu… -murmuró Mokuba- ¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

-Y más. Lo que sea necesario para que me escuches, Seto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque creo él te puede obligar, Ni sama.

Kaiba se giró hacia su hermano, dedicándole una mirada de reproche antes de volverse al Faraón para un duelo de miradas de donde salió victorioso Atemu.

-Yo… está bien.

Mokuba y Seto se sentaron al pie de la cama con el castaño cruzado de brazos y piernas. Atemu caminó hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Seto, sabes de antemano que el Libro de los Muertos fue robado, pero no por Rebeca como quieren hacernos creer, sino por una fuerza maligna.

-Ezquizofrenia, Atemu –terminó kaiba.

-Hermano…

-No, alguien más se hizo pasar por ella para simular un robo normal. Quien lo hizo, posee unos poderes mayores que lo que hemos visto antes porque no solo robó el Libro, sino que ha destruido la barrera que divide el mundo de los muertos con los vivos.

-¿Qué…? –exclamó Mokuba muy atónito- ¿Cómo…?

-Anubis ya no tiene el control de las almas. El Inframundo ahora es un peligro para la propia humanidad. Debemos detener la catástrofe.

-¿Debemos? –inquirió con sorna el ojiazul.

-Deja de ignorar tu pasado, Seto.

-Dejaré de hablar con espíritus, eso haré.

-Hermano, Ryou ha tratado de decirnos algo, creo que es mejor escuchar a Atemu.

Bufando con hastío, el castaño cerró sus ojos.

-¿Por qué alguien desearía el Libro de los Muertos? –le preguntó a Atemu.

-Supongamos que Anubis tiene una especie de inventario de almas, sin ese libro, no puede saber si se ha escapado o se han robado una de ellas. El que obró este hurto deber haber tomado un alma que ya dormía en los reinos de Osiris y que Anubis resguarda por tanto.

-¿Quién querría una alma así?

-No lo sé, Seto. Solo alguien que puede darle un uso útil y aún no veo cual puede ser. De revivirle, tendría que darle un cuerpo o algún "huésped" pero eso hasta una persona común lo hubiese notado aquí. Implica un despliegue de poder que tuvo que ser detectado. ¿Tus dragones blancos han brillado alguna vez?

-Claro que no –contestó Kaiba.

-Yo tampoco he podido detectar un poder así. Ese es mi gran temor, que ese poder maligno es tan fuerte que no puede ser encontrado –explicó Atemu- En el reino de los dioses todo es caos, pero aquí todo está tranquilo, sospechosamente tranquilo.

-¿Puede ser ese ser… el que apareció en el Egipto Antiguo? –intervino Mokuba.

-No. Ha sido condenado ya al Reino de las Sombras, que ha sido sellado por el mismo Osiris.

-Esto ya suena a demencia.

-Seto, no puedes seguir ignorando todo esto y mucho menos en tu estado. Son demasiadas coincidencias.

-¿Mi estado? Hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa.

-Ni sama…

Kaiba y Atemu volvieron a un duelo de miradas. Mokuba les observó unos instantes, sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Realmente parecen el matrimonio que fueron.

Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en él de inmediato.

-¿Qué dices?

-Err… nada Atemu, volví a pensar en voz alta.

-Eso es algo más que ya no quiero oír, Mokuba. Tú y tus ideas solo le darán más alas a esta alucinación nuestra.

-¿Qué ideas? Me gustaría escucharlas.

-¡No vas a escuchar nada, Atemu! Esto se acabó. No te atrevas a decirle nada, Mokuba o verás.

Sin embargo, el Faraón tenía clavados sus ojos violetas en el chico que no pudo despegarse de esa mirada poderosa y profunda. No tardó mucho para que la expresión de Atemu fuese de asombro aunque también de cierta confusión, posando su mirada en el castaño que solo veía de reojo a ambos, con abierta desesperación.

-¿Casados? –dijo al fin el tricolor con estupefacción.

-No te ilusiones tanto –bufó Kaiba- Son solo ideas tontas de…

-¡Kaho no es ninguna tonta¡El tonto eres tú!

El pelinegro se puso de pie claramente ofendido, con una mirada de reproche hacia su Ni sama.

-Moki, yo… lo siento…

El chico no le respondió, saliendo de la habitación con un portazo. Seto suspiró, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y masajear sus sienes mientras Atemu seguía observándole como si quisiera comprobar los pensamientos que había leído de Mokuba sobre el supuesto pasado entre ellos dos.

-Sin embargo, esa chica le mostró pruebas… pruebas imposibles de existir…

-Ahora debo lidiar con mi conciencia –murmuró el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Seto, algo muy raro está sucediendo aquí. ¿No lo ves? Lo que sea que esté manipulando el Inframundo sin duda está manipulando la historia también. Es peor de lo que había creído… ¿Seto?

Éste se había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y los brazos caídos a los costados de sus piernas, aún sentado en la orilla de la cama. Atemu se acercó a él deprisa, con una mano pasando frente al rostro del ojiazul para despertarle pero no tuvo resultado. El Faraón usó entonces su Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Nada.

-¿Seto?

El tricolor desapareció y apareció en la habitación de Mokuba, quien estaba enterrado bajo una pila de cojines en su cama.

-Mokuba, algo le ocurre a tu hermano y no consigo despertarle.

Esa frase hizo que el chico se levantara como impulsado con un resorte, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos aunque sumamente preocupados.

-¿De nuevo? –preguntó con angustia, saliendo de su recámara para correr a su hermano.

Justo como le dejara Atemu, se encontraba el castaño. Tanto el Faraón como el pelinegro se le acercaron preocupados, aunque Mokuba tomó las manos de su hermano para darle un suave apretón, llamándole.

-Ni sama…

-¿Esto ya le había ocurrido? –quiso saber Atemu.

-Sí… desde… un par de veces… es como si su alma se perdiera como cuando el Reino de las Sombras¿Recuerdas? Solo que ahora me pareciera como si mi hermano estuviera perdiéndose en otro tipo de oscuridad, Atemu. Una oscuridad de la que no puedo salvarlo.

El Faraón intento usar de nuevo la magia de su Rompecabezas pero no tuvo respuesta. Mokuba se dio a la tarea de recostar a su hermano con sumo cuidado, enlazando sus manos sobre su pecho y cepillando los mechones de su frente con cariño. Atemu leyó en el corazón del chico un enorme pesar que llevaba el mismo nombre que el suyo.

-Despertará cuando supongo el mismo se sienta mejor. Pienso que eso sucede –confesó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un lugar en la cama al lado de su hermano, encendiendo la lámpara de taburete- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, Atemu? No es el mejor momento.

-Claro, Mokuba y no te preocupes. Ayudaré a tu hermano.

-Gracias.

El tricolor les siguió observando, con pesar de dio cuenta que era probable que su plan fracasara al tener tantas variables sin respuesta y tanto desamor rodeándoles. Por fin, su figura desapareció para volver al interior del Rompecabezas del Milenio que Yugi sujetaba con una mano, dormido sobre la vitrina de cristal en la Tienda, esperando a que el Faraón llegara. Todo estaba a oscuras, y el resplandor de la televisión era la única fuente de luz, con el noticiero nocturno hablando.

_-"… nos han reportado la aparición de pequeños tornados en la Península Escandinava, lo cual ha despertado el interés de todos los científicos ambientalistas que adjudican esta serie de acontecimientos a los cambios climáticos aunque otro grupo ha declarado que no hay explicación congruente a esta situación que está agravándose; en otras noticias…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	6. Enemigos

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

CANCION: On Ebay, Chumbawamba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_No pintamos nada,_

_no opinamos nada,_

_todo lo deciden y_

_sin preguntarnos nada._

_Dicen que preparan _

_Una gran batalla_

_El Este contra el Oeste_

_Y nuestra casa destrozada_

_Mira que son bestias_

_Que se van a liar a tiros_

_Y nosotros aquí en medio_

_Sin comerlo ni beberlo estamos._

_Mira que son bordes_

_Que juegan a ser hombres_

_Con los tanques_

_Las batallas_

_Las conquistas_

_Y eso de medallas._

_Listo, listo_

_Ya está todo listo para disparar_

_¿Qué puedes hacer si quieres salir de aquí?_

_¿Qué puedes hacer para sobrevivir?"_

… _(No pintamos nada, Mecano)_

**CAPITULO V. ENEMIGOS.**

"… _la imagen que estamos recibiendo se trata de uno de los más grandes glaciares en la Antártida donde por medio de telescopios espaciales se ha visto como en cuestión de días su tamaño ha aumentado de manera desproporcionada sin un factor que le explique tal fenómeno. Se piensa que este acontecimiento se une a la cadena de eventos que se han reportado en las últimas semanas…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-… lo que nos da dos resultados de igual variable con signo diferencial. Siendo el primero positivo y el segundo negativo. Ahora, aplicando la regla…

El maestro continuaba escribiendo en el pizarrón con ágil velocidad mientras sus alumnos trataban de seguirle el paso. Tea tocó el hombro de Tristán para señalarle a Yugi y Joey que lucían como si estuvieran en un funeral.

-¿A éstos que mosca les picó? –cuchicheó el joven.

-No lo sé, desde hace días están así.

-¿Será por lo que nos dijo Atemu?

- No creo, debe ser otra cosa –Tea sacudió su cabeza negando.

Tristán arrancó son sigilo una hoja de su cuaderno para arrojarla a la cabeza de Joey quien la irguió ofendido. Su amigo le hizo señas para preguntarle que le sucedía pero el rubio no hizo nada, enfadando a Tristán que de nuevo arrancó una nueva hoja para arrojarla contra Joey. Esta vez, el rubio la atrapó para devolverla; sin embargo, en un movimiento casi felino, Seto la interceptó en su mano.

-Basta de sus niñerías.

-¿Superior Kaiba? –el profesor se giró al escucharlo, encontrando al castaño con la bola de papel en mano- ¡Kaiba¿Qué clase de conducta es ésta?

Todo el salón enmudeció, mirando al ojiazul que solo se limitó a bajar su mano sin quitarle la vista al profesor. Joey se removió intranquilo al igual que Tristán, intercambiando una mirada al sentirse expuestos. Sorpresivamente, todo lo que hizo Seto fue ponerse de pie con una reverencia.

-Lo siento, sensei.

-Acepto las disculpas pero estarán en detención después de clase –el profesor se volvió a su pizarrón- ¿en que estábamos? Oh, sí…

Los estudiantes volvieron su atención al frente. Tea se encogió de hombros, Tristán parpadeó confundido, Ryou y Yugi se unieron a la clase, y solo Joey se quedó observando a Kaiba que continuó con sus apuntes como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Llegó la hora del receso y salieron al patio por un poco de aire fresco y a comer su almuerzo. El grupo de Yugi ocupó su lugar habitual en las mesas al lado de los jardines. Joey buscó con la mirada a Seto donde solía estar pero no había señal de él.

-Oigan ustedes, Yugi, Joey –comenzó Tea- aquí hay algo sospechosos entre ustedes. Tristán, Ryou y yo les hemos estados observando durante un tiempo… ¿son novios, verdad?

Los aludidos se ruborizaron con fuerza y más aún al darse cuenta de que estaban sentados juntos en la banca, evidenciando las palabras de Tea que se echó a reír ante la escena.

-¡Me debes dinero, Tristán! –exclamó triunfal.

-¿Ustedes apostaron dinero sobre ellos? –preguntó Ryou.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta¡Si eran más que obvios! Esas miraditas, sus trabajos en equipo, sus cuchicheos. Demasiada miel para ser solo amigos –dijo Tristán- Pero yo apostaba a que mi viejo amigo no se le había declarado a Yugi, y perdí. ¡Casanova!

Todos rieron aunque Yugi estaba más que apenado con lo que habían dicho, con una expresión que hablaba por sí misma. Tristán le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Joey.

-Me da gusto por ustedes, se ven bien juntos. Aunque no me parece que nos lo hayan ocultado. ¿Desde cuando son pareja, eh¿Desde el torneo de Pegasus?

-Tristán…

-No seas tímido, viejo. Total, ya se sabe.

-Y se veía venir –completó Ryou con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… pues… ejem… -Joey tosió para aclararse la garganta- Es que…

-Al grano¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno, verás, Tea, fue algo…

La explicación de Joey murió cuando todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar y otros a vociferar, reuniéndose en el patio con su vista en dirección a la entrada principal. Una chica rubia llegó de manera intempestiva hacia Yugi, presa de la desesperación.

-¡Yugi, ayúdame!

-¡Rebeca! –el joven se levantó al verla.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor¡Yo no fui, Yugi¡Yo no fui¡Diles que me crean!

Rebeca corrió llorosa a los brazos de Yugi en tanto, Tea, Joey, Ryou y Tristán se acercaron para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Los murmullos aumentaron.

-Oye niña –comenzó Tea- ¿Estás bien?

-¡Lo juro que yo no lo hice!

-Rebeca, cálmate.

-¡Yo no robé el libro, Yugi!

La conmoción aumentó con la entrada de un grupo de policías y un par de enfermeros junto con el director de la preparatoria que al ver a la rubia, se encaminaron hacia ella. Los alumnos no cesaban de mirarles con sus comentarios sobre la angustiada Rebeca que se aferró al cuello de Yugi.

_// Aibou¿qué sucede?//_ sonó la voz en la mente del chico.

_// Yami, es Rebeca, la policía viene por ella//_

-Jovencito –les habló el Director- Por favor, aléjate de esa chica, es peligrosa.

-¡Yugi, ayúdame!

-Escuche, señor –quiso intervenir Tea- Ella es nuestra amiga y…

-¡Yugi!

-Mutou, suéltala ahora –su profesor se unió al grupo.

_¿Puedo ayudar?//_

_// No, Yami, solo empeorarías las cosas. Déjame hacerlo//_

-Sensei, ella es inofensiva.

-No lo vuelvo a repetir, jovencito. Esta señorita tiene órdenes de aprehensión y demandas por daño físico. No permitiré que mis alumnos se vean involucrados con alguien con tales antecedentes –el Director se volvió a los enfermeros- Llévensela.

-¡Yugi!

--Oiga, al menos…

-¡Silencio, Gardner!

El grupo se quedó intimidado por el Director y su profesor que se interpusieron entre ellos y Rebeca, la cual fue apresada con una camisa de fuerza por los enfermeros, alejándose con un forcejeo.

-¡YUGI, YO NO LO HICE¡ESTÁN CONSPIRANDO CONTRA NOSOTROS¡MATARÁN A MI ABUELITO!

La rubia siguió peleando por liberarse con malos resultados. Pronto, la policía y los enfermeros desaparecieron. El Director se giró a sus alumnos realmente enfurecido.

-¿Qué tenían en mente? Esa muchachita tiene diagnosticado serios daños mentales, además de ser una ladrona y destructora de un patrimonio de la humanidad. Ya ha agredido a personas decentes. No quiero saber que ustedes tienen algo que ver con ella¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –contestaron los cinco.

-Bien, ahora a sus clases. El receso terminó.

El Director se dio media vuelta, ordenando a sus estudiantes volver a sus aulas. Yugi y Ryou se miraron consternados.

-Sensei¿Qué fue lo que hizo Rebeca? –se atrevió a preguntar Tea.

-Además de destruir el inigualable Libro de los Muertos después de robarlo, violó su restricción de acercarse a los miembros de la Fundación Fénix luego de que se le impusiera una demanda por agresión verbal y daños físicos. Esa niña es un peligro, no quiero ver que se le acerquen.

El grupo se quedó callado, siguiendo en silencio a su profesor que con un gesto mudo les ordenó regresar. Simplemente no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar aunque la policía y los enfermeros eran muy reales y no producto de su imaginación.

-Sensei¿dónde está Kaiba? –preguntó Joey de improviso, siendo observado de manera extraña por los demás.

-El Superior Kaiba fue a enfermería y se le ha dado un pase de salida debido a su condición –el profesor se volvió de nuevo- Ustedes están haciéndole algo, no lo nieguen, ésta recaída es clara muestra.

-No, sensei, nosotros… -el rubio trató de defenderlos.

-Voy a estar vigilándolos, la influencia de esa niña loca pudo haberles afectado. Ahora, al salón y en silencio.

Yugi y los demás se limitaron a seguir a su profesor hasta el aula, cabizbajos y contrariados. En su camino los demás alumnos murmuraron a su paso, señalándolos a veces o mirándolos entre asustados y ofendidos. El resto de las clases siguió su curso con un pupitre vacío.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero¿qué fue todo eso?

-No sé, Tristán. Las cosas están poniéndose feas.

-Y que lo digas, Joey. ¿Vieron la cara de Rebeca? Estaba muy lejos de ser una psicótica; es cierto que muchas veces nos sacó de nuestras casillas pero no al grado de ser casi una asesina –dijo Tea, trayendo una charola con jugos para todos.

Estaban en la casa de Yugi, con el Faraón pegado a una lejana pared. Yugi le veía de reojo de cuando en cuando. Ryou tomó uno de los vasos, meditativo.

-Jamás escuché decir que Rebeca y el Doctor Hawkins tuvieran una demanda por agresión y mucho menos que tuviera relación con la Fundación Fénix.

-Para empezar¿qué es la Fundación Fénix? –preguntó Tristán, tomando otro vaso.

-Una asociación civil sin fines de lucro que tiene a los mejores traductores de lenguas muertas -respondió Yugi con un suspiro- Ellos han contribuido a muchos de los descubrimientos del pasado con sus tesis y proyectos de investigación con científicos de todo el mundo. Su sede está en París, desde donde envían sus equipos de trabajo.

-Como el que ahora está en Ciudad Domino –agregó Ryou.

-Sí, pero según mi abuelito, ellos y el Doctor Hawkins han sido rivales desde que el abuelo de Rebeca presentó su teoría del Duelo de las Sombras.

-Pero todos sabemos que tiene razón –espetó Joey a su lado.

-¿Cómo se lo pruebas a ellos? –replicó Ryou- Salvo nuestras aventuras, no hay forma de dar evidencias de ello. Además, el trabajo que ha hecho el equipo aquí, en el Museo, ha avanzado más que todos los investigadores juntos que han analizado estas piedras. Mi padre dice que es gracias a sus traductores, los número uno de la Fundación.

-Suenan muy respetables para ser rivales del Doctor Hawkins e inventarse una agresión por parte de Rebeca –Tea tomó asiento al lado de Ryou.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a Mokuba –sugirió Ryou.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Yugi, porque le busqué para decirle lo que el Faraón nos había contado y casualmente cuando fui a buscar a mi padre al Museo, vi salir a Mokuba con una chica pelirroja. Le pregunté a papá por ella y me dijo que es uno de los prodigios de la Fundación.

-Creí que serían ancianos de lente de botella –bromeó Tristán.

-Los hay –continuó Ryou con una sonrisa- pero ahora, aquí en Ciudad Domino han venido los mayores talentos de esa Fundación Fénix, la chica pelirroja y su hermano mayor. Ambos hijos adoptivos del presidente de la asociación, un tal Arnas Alkrila.

-Que nombrecito –opinó Joey sacando la lengua.

-Según veo tenemos una visita obligada a los Kaiba –sugirió Tea- Una con Mokuba para saber más de la chica y la Fundación y otra por el gruñón de Seto para saber como se encuentra, fue muy raro eso de la enfermería.

-¿Seto enfermó? –Atemu se acercó presuroso, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron todos- ¿Por qué no lo sentí?

-Hola, Faraón y bienvenido al mundo de los vivos –rió Tristán- Pues si, tu ancestral primo se fue de la escuela a mediodía.

-¿Conocen la causa exacta?

-No, solo que estuvo en enfermería.

-¿Quién les dijo¿Alguien le acompañó?

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta, Yami? –inquirió Yugi.

Atemu se quedó en silencio un momento, observando a todos.

-Cosas muy extrañas están sucediendo, no solo aquí sino en todo el mundo, y estoy completamente seguro que están relacionadas con el robo del Libro de los Muertos y el caos en el Inframundo.

-Esa si es una teoría demasiado loca, Faraón.

-Como lo que me mencionó Mokuba.

-¿Mokuba? Creo, Atemu que nos debes una muy buena explicación –Tea frunció su ceño.

-Yo ya sabía que Seto no está del todo bien, y una noche Mokuba me habló de una teoría que refiere a una línea de tiempo paralela a la que todos presenciamos cuando viajamos al Egipto Antiguo en pos de recuperar mis memorias y mi nombre.

-¿En español?

-Bueno, Tristán, esa Fundación ostenta unas pruebas bastante convincentes de sus teorías que hacen ver al Doctor Hawkins como un mero aficionado. Hablan de un pasado mío completamente diferente a lo que yo mismo recuerdo. Como si de pronto mi historia y la historia del mundo hubiese cambiado.

-Exactamente¿de qué hablas Faraón? –preguntó Ryou.

-De una probabilidad de que Seth y yo estuviéramos unidos en matrimonio.

Atemu contempló el rostro desencajado de todos, Ryou y Tea se miraron confundidos, Yugi inclinó su cabeza mientras que Tristán resopló anonadado. Joey clavó su mirada clara en la violeta del Faraón que le examinaba de manera extraña.

-Demasiadas noticias para un solo día –dijo al fin y como siempre Tristán.

-Hablaste de un pasado que ha cambiado, Faraón. Pero eso no es posible, solo el futuro puede cambiarse.

-Lo mismo opino Ryou y por ello respaldo su decisión de averiguar más de la Fundación Fénix. Es muy probable que tengan información sobre lo que está pasando, el hecho de que hayan culpado a Rebeca y busquen en mi pasado me ha advertido sobre ellos.

-¿Es decir que son los malos? –habló Joey.

-O víctimas involuntarias de quien o que esté detrás de esta calamidad. Y creo, que es mejor que yo solo me haga cargo de esto. No quiero que corran peligros innecesarios.

-Atemu, esa advertencia viene aventuras peligrosísimas más tarde¿no crees? –le dijo Tea a modo de regaño- ¿Donde está nuestro Faraón?

-Aquí mismo –respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, está decidido, debemos visitar a los Kaiba y a esa Fundación que ya la veo hasta en la sopa –resumió Tristán friccionando sus manos.

-Y cuanto antes mejor –Yugi se puso de pie.

-Eso mismo pensé –Joey le imitó.

-Miren a la parejita –se burló Tristán, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a ambos- Con este dúo no hay quien nos venza.

Todos rieron excepto Atemu que desvió su mirada a otro punto en la sala cuando Yugi fue besado por Joey animado por los demás que hicieron una fiesta de ello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La limusina llegó a las puertas de la Mansión Kaiba. El chofer bajó para abrirle la puerta a Mokuba que le tendió una mano a una insegura Kaho que cargaba celosamente su laptop.

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea, Mokuba?

-Vamos, Kaho. Rebeca puede hacerte daño de nuevo, será mejor que trabajes aquí si dices que en la Fundación no hay nadie que te cuide.

-Pues si, pero mi hermano…

-Yo hablaré con él.

-Askdfghj… mira que caballeroso me saliste. Te lo agradezco de todos modos. Rara vez visito a otras personas cuando estudiamos algo, también que soy muy fenómeno para que me invitaran¿verdad? Digo, una niña leyendo copto en lugar de una revista de bobas es una aberración de la naturaleza.

-Kaho…

-Ya sé. Ya sé, me callo.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Entraron entre risas y bromas para ser recibidos por Johannes que tomó las cosas de Mokuba, no así de Kaho, quien se disculpó.

-No te ofendas, pingüino, pero no dejo que me toquen mis cosas… de ninguna clase.

El pelinegro se sonrojó, tosiendo nervioso en tanto el mayordomo se retiraba. Los jovencitos se encaminaron hacia la sala de descanso. De las puertas contiguas salió Seto, el cual miró extrañado a la visita.

-Ni sama¿estás bien? Te veo pálido.

-Sí. ¿Tú eres…?

-Ah, que cosas. Soy Kaho –la pelirroja se adelantó, tomando la mano del ojiazul para estrecharla- La amiga rara y mutante de tu hermanito. Es un placer conocerte, amo y señor de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. Quien como tú que dominas los Duelos de Monstruos con perfecta maestría y no como yo que no puedo ni barajar mi costal de cartas.

-Monte –le corrigió apabullado Seto.

-Askdfghj… eso. La culpa es de Moki, él me invitó, que conste.

Kaiba miró a su hermano.

-Kaho corría peligro, Ni sama… es que… verás…

-Déjame a mí, Moki. Bueno, Seto¿puedo llamarte Seto? Bien, Seto, resulta que cuando era más chica mi padrino me llevó a conocer la Piedra de Roseta, y pues ahí estaba un ruco con su nieta presentando una teoría loca de monstruos egipcios. La cosa fue que yo abrí el hocico para decir que estaba traduciendo mal una palabra y que por lo tanto sus teorías estaban mal fundadas. El viejo se enfadó conmigo pero fue su nieta quien me insultó llamándome loca e ignorante; bueno, loca quizá pero ignorante nunca y como no me dejé la niñeta me aventó y caí de malas contra un pebetero que tenían como adorno de la ocasión, quemándome mis manitas¿ves? –Kaho levantó una mano vendada- Las traigo cubiertas por eso. Como el pebetero tenía aceite quemó mi piel horriblemente. Mi padrino los demandó doble porque luego se dio cuenta de que ese ruco usaba una pequeña tesis mía como base de su trabajo sin darme crédito. ¿Nombres? Doctor Arthur Hawkins y Rebeca Hawkins. Sí, que feo, que espanto de mundo. En fin. Como la loca esa andaba suelta por aquí, Moki me ofreció refugio¿está bien?

Parpadeando atónito, el castaño se dio tiempo para asimilar la avalancha de palabras de la pelirroja, cruzando una mirada con Mokuba.

-No quiero escándalos –dijo al fin.

-Está bien, Ni sama. ¿Por qué estás en casa¿Sucedió algo?

-No pasa nada, cansancio solamente. Iré a mi recámara. Fue un gusto conocerte, Kaho.

-Askdfghj… el gusto es mío; yo que soñaba con besar los pies de Seto Kaiba y hasta estoy en su casa. Casota.

Seto ya no respondió nada, saliendo de la sala. Kaho se acercó al pelinegro, jaloneando la manga de su chaqueta.

-A tu hermano lo desairaron.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó asombrado Mokuba, dándose cuenta después de su error al descubrirse, aunque la chica no hizo caso de su gesto.

-Tiene la misma expresión que mi hermano cuando un tipo lo despreció. ¡A mi hermano! No le conoces pero es un galán… medio idiota de modales, pero carita.

-¿Tu hermano es…?

-¡Sí¿Qué no te había dicho? Askdfghj, que pregunta más imbécil. Si me lo dices es porque no te lo había contado. Sí, mi hermano es gay y de todos modos tiene admiradores; nada más que el menso no se que espera… desde que lo rechazaron anda perdido en esos asuntos… bueno, hasta mi padrino le consiguió una cita hace tiempo y nada. Es un hijo de…

-Esto, Kaho…

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Por qué la pregunta¿A poco Seto…?

-Shhh.

-Askdfghj… ¿pues que me viste cara de sección de espectáculos o qué?

-No, Kaho, pero…

-Ay¿qué? Yo anduve de chismosa con algo que NADIE debe saber.

-Bueno, está bien, te contaré. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y tomamos algo de almuerzo?

-Perverso. Vamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Ah! Eso fue. Pero que modales de ese perro.

-Kaho…

-Mira como tiene a tu hermanote, tan bello. En fin, que le aproveche. Oh, mira, ya terminó otro pedazo mi computadora.

Con bocado en mano, los dos se acercaron a la pantalla de la laptop en la mesa para ver los resultados.

-¿Ves? Otro cachito. Es de Seth. Su padre fue el hermano del de Atemu. O sea, que eso los hace primos. Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, se acostumbraba mucho a que fuera entre hermanos. La dinastía era fuerte, Atemu como el Sol y Seth como la Luna, según su astrología… mmm… interesante… Sospecho que uno que otro no debió de agradarle, eran una pareja perfecta como Osiris e Isis, eso significaba largo periodo de reinado su llegaban a tener hijos… no hay más que decir que valga la pena… mmm… nop.

-Lo lees como si fuera algo simple Kaho.

-Toda mi vida he hecho esto: egipcio, griego, latín, ruso, nórdico, chino. Me he repasado las grandes civilizaciones. Lo que es no tener vida¿eh?

-¿Y te gusta?

-Seguro, igual que mi hermano.

-Sí, me habías dicho que él también sabe de esto.

-Askdfghj… su especialidad son las interpretaciones artísticas. Solo con ver una pieza se sabe hasta cuantas veces se hizo un pájaro en ella… jeje…luego hasta da miedo. Él ha observado las piezas del Museo y se unió a mí en la teoría de que deliberadamente borraron datos importantes de Atemu y Seth. Las piedras fueron talladas de una forma y las desgastaron a propósitos en un tiempo posterior a su elaboración. El muy anda en eso.

-Wow.

-Exactamente¿puedo tomar otro pedazo de pastel?

-Claro.

-Eres un amor, Moki.

Mokuba sonrió al ver como otra rebanada de pastel desaparecía en la frenética boca de la pelirroja que seguía concentrada en uno de sus libros.

-¿Sabes Kaho? No eres mala como dices. A mi me pareces una chica linda.

Un tímido rubor apareció en el rostro del pelinegro cuando Kaho levantó su rostro asombrado por unos momentos y después sumamente feliz, devorando el último bocado de su rebanada.

-Gafdcias, Mofki, nufda mfe hafdifiaf fidfdo afdfi.

-¿Uh?

La chica terminó aprisa su bocado para hablar más claramente.

-Muchas gracias, Moki. Nunca me habían dicho eso.

-No es nada… eres mi amiga… y me importas…

-Oh, Moki –la pelirroja se quedó muda unos segundos, contemplando al otro con una expresión conmovida que Mokuba nunca le había visto.

Y así de súbito, Kaho se levantó para abrazarle con algo de timidez, ruborizando al pelinegro que apenas le abrazó, temeroso y emocionado.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –dijo la chica en un débil susurro de voz insegura.

-Porque sí…

Con una risa quieta, la pelirroja recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mokuba quien sonrió complacido. Kaho irguió su cabeza para dejarle ver unos ojos rosados pero felices.

-Oye, abusando de tu nuevo grado de confianza. ¿Sería posible que viera los dragones de tu hermano? Digo, es una brutalidad haber estado en la Mansión Kaiba y no haberlos visto.

-Seguro, ven sígueme.

Los jovencitos subieron hasta las habitaciones, entrando al estudio de Seto por la puerta del corredor. De puntillas y en silencio se acercaron hasta la vitrina donde ahora reposaban las cartas del mayor de los Kaiba, con los dragones blancos dispuestos en línea frente al monte. Mokuba levantó el vidrio con cuidado para sacarlas y mostrarlas a la pelirroja.

-¡No lo puedo creer¡Estoy viendo los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules! –gimió apenas conteniéndose, bailoteando de puntillas.

-Puedes tomarlos –susurró el chico- Míralos más de cerca.

Kaho abrió sus ojos como platos antes de colocar sus manos para recibir las tres cartas como si fueran un objeto sagrado. La pelirroja abrió su boca en sorpresa y luego se hincó en la alfombra para colocarlas frente a ellas y reverenciarlas con un atónito Mokuba a su lado. La chica, por último, si inclinó sobre ellas para besar cada una, murmurando al que al pelinegro le sonó como egipcio aunque no pudo asegurarlo. Kaho se puso de pie, devolviendo con la misma devoción las cartas a Mokuba. Una vez que éstas estuvieron en su lugar, los dos bajaron a la cocina. Una vez ahí, la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre Mokuba, llenando de besos su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias! –exclamó una y otra vez con profundo júbilo y una enorme sonrisa- ¡Toda mi vida había soñado con ver alguna vez los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules y hasta he podido saludarlos¡Gracias¡Gracias!

-No… hay… de… qué… Kaho… -pudo decir apenas el pelinegro, mudo de asombro pero feliz de ver así a su amiga.

Mokuba tuvo que esperar un tiempo considerable hasta que la euforia de la chica desapareció antes de volver a hablar.

-Oye, Kaho¿por qué te arrodillaste frente a ellas y todo eso?

-Aaaahh –la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja- Por que de lo que si sé es que dominar a un dragón en un Duelo de Monstruos es muy difícil y tu hermano tiene a los tres grandes y aún más se da el lujo de todavía crear al Máximo Ojiazul. Yo amo esas cartas, es que se me figuran tan vivas y leales a Seto.

-Y que lo digas.

-Por eso es que les adoré así, y les canté un himno sánscrito de buena suerte –explico Kaho- He escuchado que hay un Corazón de las Cartas, y si es así, esos dragones deben respetarse tanto como su precioso amo.

-Pues gracias por hacerlo, Kaho.

-Asdfkjgh… oh, Mokuba, no tienes… -el celular de la chica sonó y ésta corrió a su bolso para tomarlo- Cielos, esta cosa suena casi nada y cuando suena son problemas, déjame ver quien… oh, espera Moki… -la pelirroja se puso el teléfono al oído- … ¿sí?... ¡Oyeme!... o sea, hay algo llamado nota en la recepción¿eh?... pues no… ¡Púdrete!... hay¡hola mundo!... ¿me has dicho idiota?... no, no… o sea, ni me has hecho caso… Mokuba, M-O-K-U-B-A… ¿cómo dónde?... en su mansión, pedazo de imbécil…

El pelinegro reprimió una risa al contemplar tan sutil conversación telefónica. Kaho se paseaba por toda la cocina, moviendo un brazo como si arrojara algo.

-… oye… ¡espérate, espérate, espérate!... calmado… déjame decirle¿okay ? –Kaho se volvió a Mokuba- Es mi hermano, quiere venir por mí, estaba preocupado porque no estaba en la Fundación y la loca esa andaba suelta.

-Oh, claro.

-Gracias, Moki –la chica volvió a su teléfono- Sí, mira, está bien… sí… oye… sí… a ver si sabes… je, je… adiós.

Kaho tomó sus cosas para guardarlas en su morral tejido, Mokuba se le acercó.

-¿Qué no vendrá tu hermano?

-Sí, pero quedamos en que me recogería en la entrada de tu casota. Debo irme, Moki, muchas gracias por el asilo temporal. Sobreviviste. Debo regresar a mi madriguera.

-Pero¿por qué no lo dejas entrar?

-No, Moki, no. Mi hermano es dulce pero imbécil de modales. Te digo, querrás quemarlo vivo si lo conoces.

-Me gustaría tener esa oportunidad¿qué tan malo puede ser?

-MUY malo.

Mientras la chica seguía recogiendo sus papeles y libros, Mokuba insistió en que esperara dentro de la mansión a su hermano sin mucho éxito. Por último, Kaho tomó su laptop para salir de la cocina con el pelinegro tratando de invitar al mencionado hermano. Ambos dejaron su altercado cuando vieron bajar a Seto de las escaleras, más descansado pero pálido aún.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ni sama?

El castaño miró a su alrededor como buscando.

-Es… extraño… tengo algo que hacer aquí… me… llaman…

La pelirroja codeó discretamente al chico.

-¿Es sonámbulo? –preguntó bajito con sorna.

El timbre de la mansión sonó en ese instante. Johannes apareció de la nada para abrir la puerta. Un intempestivo joven entró sin preguntar, llamando a gritos.

-¡Kaho¡Kaho!

-Ah… demonios –gruñó ésta con enfado- ¡Khura, cállate!

Khura corrió hasta su hermana para arrodillarse frente a ella y abrazarle por la cintura con alegría y alivio mientras la chica rodó sus ojos, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Estás bien hermanita!

-Descerebrado levántate –Khura lo hizo- Esta es la Mansión Kaiba, tonto. Este galán a mi lado es Mokuba de quien YA te había hablado y el de las escaleras es su hermanote, Seto. Saluda primero, estúpido.

-Mokuba –Khura tomó la mano de éste para estrecharla- Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanita, es muy necia y no se cuida bien –el joven se giró hacia el ojiazul- ¡Buda Reencarnado¡Eres tú!

-¿Ya se conocían? –inquirió Mokuba.

El castaño terminó de bajar las escaleras con la vista fija en Khura quien de inmediato le tomó la mano no para estrecharla sino para besarla por el dorso.

-Al fin se tu nombre, bonito, Seto Kaiba.

Kaho y Mokuba se miraron extrañados cuando el ojiazul sonrió apenas ante el caballeroso y un tanto exagerado gesto de Khura. El chico se talló sus ojos al contemplar que su hermano mayor no se soltó de la mano del otro que vestía un estilizado atuendo hindú de color negro, sino que lucía bastante cómodo con tal cosa.

-Mokuba, Seto; este confianzudo y grosero muchacho es mi hermano Khura… ¡Oye tú, ya suéltalo¿Le viste cara de agarradera a Seto o que?

- No, está bien –dijo el ojiazul, volviendo su mirada a la púrpura de Khura, el cual le obsequió una sonrisa de complacencia.

-¿No es un regalo de Buda volvernos a encontrar? Y esta vez en una ocasión mucho más favorable, con nuestros hermanos como amigos.

Seto asintió sin dejar de ver a Khura. Kaho arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y a estos que mosca les picó?

-Mi hermano nunca se había comportado así con nadie –confesó Mokuba.

-Ni el mío es tan educado y bien hablado.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? –invitó el castaño, aún hipnotizado en Khura- Después de todo, ya todos somos amigos.

Con el rostro desencajado, Mokuba siguió a su Ni sama y al hermano de Kaho al comedor, observando incrédulo el repentino cambio en Kaiba que no se soltó ni un instante de Khura. Los cuatro se sentaron a la larga mesa, esperando a la cena en una plática superficial. Comieron entre risas de Kaho y Khura, éste último siempre atento a cualquier solicitud de Seto. Al terminar, Khura invitó al ojiazul a un baile improvisado, cantando una canción a capela.

-"_Mr Kokoschka, it just happened again  
Sad So Sad  
They struck the museum like a hurricane  
Sad So Sad  
Haul them on a coach the next day and it's gone  
Sad So Sad  
From Babylon baby back to Babylon  
Sad So Sad  
_

_The stuff you find along the way  
And the stuff you leave behind  
And it all ends up as stuff that you can buy…_

_On eBay  
From Babylon back to Babylon  
On eBay  
From Babylon back to Babylon_

_And all Baghdad there dusting off the antiques  
Sad So Sad  
It the 14th Guernica we've had this week  
Sad So Sad  
I got $25 for a Persian Vase  
Sad So Sad  
Hold the critique I think I'm going large  
Sad So Sad_

_That stuff inside your houses  
And that stuff behind your eyes  
Well it all ends up as stuff that you can buy…_

_On eBay  
From Babylon back to Babylon  
On eBay  
From Babylon back to Babylon_

_Their building a tower out of wrappers and cans  
Sad So Sad  
Now were speaking a language that we all understand  
Sad So Sad  
T-T-T-Tongue tied and starry eyed  
Sad So Sad  
It's the ancient history of old school ties  
Sad So Sad_

_Well theres stuff dressed up as truth  
And theres stuff dressed up as lies  
And it all ends up as stuff that you can buy_

_On eBay  
From Babylon back to Babylon  
On eBay  
From Babylon back to Babylon" _

-Es aquí donde ya entramos en problemas –murmuró Kaho con pena.

-No, Kaho –Mokuba sonrió al ver la alegría en su hermano- No sé que habrá hecho tu hermano con el mío pero lo agradezco. Le ha hecho sonreír como nunca.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, Moki.

-Pero mira, jamás había visto tan contento a Ni sama.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron en sus sillas, mirando a la pareja de hermanos mayores reír y bailar al compás de una canción que Khura entonaba con una voz que por momentos a Mokuba el sonido mágico de una flauta de encantador de serpientes. El rubor apareció en el rostro del ojiazul, que no parecía cansarse de estar cerca del otro, como si su presencia le renovara las fuerzas.

-Bueno –Kaho suspiró- Sólo un dragón puede entender a otro.

-¿Eh? –Mokuba se volvió hacia ella, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de volver su vista al frente.

Animados por Khura, los adolescentes se les unieron y los cuatro siguieron con su baile bizarro hasta que Kaho dio por terminada la velada, llevándose casi a rastras a su hermano.

-¿Seto, puedo volverte a ver? –gimió teatral el joven al subir al taxi.

-¡Khura¡Ten decencia!

Los hermanos Kaiba despedían con un adiós de la mano a los singulares traductores y también hermanos en tanto escaleras arriba los tres dragones volvían a resplandecer con debilidad y después su luz se apagaba como el brillo agonizante de una vela que se acaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	7. Monstruos

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_El que ama, se ama, el que aborrece, se aborrece: el __odio__ a quien primero lastima es al __corazón__ del que lo nutre.  
…__Mariano Aguiló_

_El __odio__ no se quita con el tormento, ni se expía por el martirio, ni se borra con sangre derramada.  
…__San Isidoro_

_A menudo el odio se disfraza con una careta sonriente y la lengua se expresa en tono amistoso, mientras el __corazón__ está lleno de hiel.  
…__Solón_

_El __amor__ se parece siempre al __odio__ y el __odio__ al __amor__.  
…__Stefan Zweig_

**CAPITULO VI. MONSTRUOS.**

La pila de cartas de póker sobre el escritorio estaba casi completa. Con un movimiento seguro y preciso, Meiran terminó de colocar la última de ellas en la punta.

-¡Soy la reina del mundo! –gritó con los brazos abiertos.

-Detective, tiene una llamada –le interrumpió su nuevo asistente.

-Oh, que carambas, enseguida atiendo.

La detective caminó con rapidez desde su escritorio hasta la barra donde se encontraba el teléfono para tomar con desgano el auricular.

-Pei, aquí –respondió.

-Meiran, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pagaré horas extras si no eres requerida?

-También lo extraño jefe.

-Es en serio, nada ganas con quedarte tan noche. Meiran, por favor, deja eso ya o te mandaré de nuevo con Kazuo.

-Loqueros y más loqueros, no gracias. Sépase que estoy esperando que me envíen unos archivos de…

-Meiran, tienes cinco minutos para irte a tu casa.

-¡Oigame! ¿Ha escuchado de la palabra comprensión?

-Meiran…

-No le estoy pidiendo que me pague, jefe. Sólo déjeme hacer esto.

-Cinco minutos Pei Meiran, o te suspendo por tiempo indefinido.

La joven no pudo ya replicar, pues la llamada terminó. Con un suspiro melancólico, colgó el teléfono y regresó a su gris escritorio dando un manotazo a su pila de cartas que se desparramaron por todo el suelo, llamando la atención del joven ayudante.

-¿Qué sucede, detective?

-El mundo es injusto y reparte injustamente su injusticia.

-¿Uh?

-Recoge este tiradero, tráeme un café sin azúcar para llevar y ve si ya llegaron mis archivos de Moscú.

-Pero…

-AHORA.

-¿Grande o extragrande?

-Mmm, grande esta vez.

-Enseguida, detective.

-Gracias, peque.

Meiran se dejó caer en su silla giratoria con expresión derrotada. Sus ojos examinaron toda la sala vacía, donde solo quedaban su asistente y aprendiz y ella misma. Las luces multicolores de las afueras llegaban a través de los enormes ventanales de la estación de policía, que ahora estaba callada, salvo por el sonido apenas perceptible del televisor en una esquina.

-Tan solo una oportunidad –musitó con voz quebrada- Una oportunidad…

Recostándose sobre el escritorio, tiró el control remoto del televisor, subiendo el volumen accidentalmente; a lo que no prestó atención.

_-"… vean esta panorámica, toda la ribera está teñida de rojo, como si fuera un río de sangre. Esta coloración está alcanzando el delta y en cuestión de horas tendremos toda la costa del mismo color. Quizá lo más preocupante es que la flora y fauna acuática ya ha perecido en ella, como podemos observar los cuerpos flotantes que llenan sus aguas. Realmente es una tragedia que…."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Señorito Mokuba?

-Cinco minutos…

-Ya han pasado, amito.

-Otros más…

-El joven amo le llama.

-Dile que estoy bañándome.

-Quiere que escuche al médico.

-¿QUÉ?

Mokuba se levantó como de rayo ante las últimas palabras del mayordomo, zafándose de sus enredadas cobijas para salir disparado hacia la recámara de su hermano. Un médico guardaba sus utensilios cuando el entró asustado. Su hermano yacía en la cama, pálido y ojeroso.

-¿Ni sama?

-Tu hermano está descansando en este momento, dejémoslo solo.

El doctor hizo salir al pelinegro con él, cerrando con discreción las puertas. Mokuba gimió preocupado pero el galeno le sonrió, con una mano en su hombro.

-No te asustes, esto solo es una pequeña descompensación de su cuerpo. Ha estado trabajando mucho y durmiendo casi nada, lo mismo que comer. Unos días de reposo le sentarán de maravilla.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Nada, no te preocupes ya. Solo te pido que vigiles que realmente descanse por lo menos esta semana. Nada de ir al trabajo ni la escuela.

-Está bien.

-¿Puedes pedirle su desayuno? Despertará en unos momentos.

-Sí, gracias por venir.

-De nada, Mokuba. Anda, haz lo que te digo.

El chico obedeció, bajando rápidamente las escaleras en dirección de la cocina. Una vez que el médico le perdió de vista, se giró hacia el mayordomo. Su expresión cambio por completo, haciéndose seria.

-¿Estos terrores nocturnos llevan tiempo?

-A decir verdad, no tienen mucho –observó Johannes- El único día en que el joven amo no los padeció fue cuando tuvieron la visita de esos raros amigos del señorito Mokuba.

-¿Se ha asegurado de que toma lo que le había recetado?

El mayordomo asintió.

-Al principio parecieron funcionar, pero fueron perdiendo efecto como esta noche, que diría fue la peor.

-Concuerdo con eso. Hagan todo lo posible porque Mokuba no note las heridas ni los medicamentos. Llevaré personalmente la muestra de sangre a los laboratorios.

-¿Qué sucede, doctor?

-Ignoro, jamás había visto un caso igual. Es como si Seto estuviera destrozándose por dentro… no lo sé…

La conversación se vio interrumpida con el regreso apresurado del adolescente. Tanto el mayordomo como el médico se volvieron a él, con una serenidad fingida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo el centro de videojuegos estaba abarrotado por donde quiera que se le mirara. El nuevo hit de los torneos de Duelos de Monstruos había hecho renacer el furor por éstos y todos estaban más que ansiosos por ver nuevos contendientes y nuevas cartas. El murmullo de la gente llenaba el ambiente del lugar, como un zumbido homogéneo acompañado de ocasionales gritos y risas de triunfo.

Joey se levantó sobre sus puntas para buscar algún lugar donde pudiera tomar asiento y descansar luego de estar paseándose para echar un vistazo a las nuevas normas y discos de duelo. Su búsqueda resultó infructuosa y mejor optó por salir del lugar antes de que de nuevo se viera rodeado de fans que le ubicaban como jugador profesional. Su suerte parecía no favorecerle cuando unos estudiantes de primaria le reconocieron, llamándolo para pedirle su autógrafo. El rubio aceleró su paso, cansado de repetir su historia una y otra vez. Miró de reojo a sus persecutores al tiempo de estiraba una mano para empujar las puertas giratorias, sin darse cuenta de que tropezaría con una chica que entraba.

-¡Auch!

La joven yacía en el suelo, sobándose su cadera. Su vista se levantó iracunda contra el culpable de su caída.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil!

-Lo siento… yo…. –Joey trató de disculparse, tendiéndole una mano.

-Joey Wheeler…

El tono ponzoñoso de la chica al pronunciar su nombre hizo detenerse al rubio.

-Esto…

-Sólo un perro idiota como tú lastima y sigue lastimando.

-¿Qué? Discúlpame, pero eso no…

-Los perros no pueden tener a dragones como dueños.

Joey parpadeó aún más confundido mientras la chica pelirroja se ponía de pie, clavando su sangrienta mirada en él. El grupito de niños les alcanzó pero fueron atemorizados por los ojos rencorosos de Kaho, que los ahuyentó. Apretando su mandíbula, se acercó al rubio.

-Te reto a un duelo, Joey Wheeler.

Éste resopló con ironía.

-No te comprendo. Mira, ya me disculpé por lo que pasó, pero eso de venir a insultarme…

-¿Tienes miedo de una chica?

-¡Claro que no! Pero no le veo el caso.

-Yo sí. Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Seto.

La expresión del rubio se transformó a estupefacción completa, abriendo sus ojos como platos sin saber que decir por unos segundos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se plantó con firmeza frente a la chica.

-Escucha con atención niña. Yo no tengo nada que ver con Kaiba y mucho menos por qué hacer un duelo contigo solo porque caíste por mi culpa. Si alguien ha hecho insultos, esa eres tú.

-Qué fácil te lavas las manos de tus pecados, perro. Pero yo no soy el dulce Moki que perdona todo. Pelea conmigo, si acaso tienes las agallas para enfrentarte a mí.

-No. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

-Kaho de la Fundación Fénix.

El barullo les rodeó de nuevo pues Joey se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido. Miró de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja que hizo una mueca maliciosa al verle consternado.

-¿Tú…?

-Yo quiero venganza, ahora tú quieres respuestas. Si yo gano, tomaré una de tus cartas como dice en los torneos. Si por casualidad tú ganas, te diré lo que tu tonta cabezota quiere saber. Un precio justo para alguien tan indigno.

-Ve preparando tus respuestas, niña.

-Sígueme.

Salieron del centro de videojuegos para caminar hacia una avenida. Joey no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kaho que parecía saber a dónde dirigirse. Así en silencio, estuvieron caminando por largo rato, haciendo preguntarse al rubio si no era una treta para intimidarlo y cansarlo. La pelirroja no le miraba, solo señalando cuando lo requería la ruta a seguir. Así se alejaron del centro de Ciudad Domino hasta alcanzar un barrio viejo.

-¿Por qué en este lugar?

-¿Te da miedo?

Joey gruñó metiendo sus puños en sus bolsillos, siguiendo a la chica que se paró en medio de un patio polvoroso de un alejado parque semi abandonado. El rubio echó otra ojeada al lugar, notando que se hallaban solos. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

-Tendremos que hacer este duelo sin disco porque no traigo conmigo uno y veo que tú tampoco.

-Eso no es problema. De cualquier forma esto no durará mucho.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan segura.

-Hum, siempre ladrando.

Ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro. Joey sacó su monte de cartas de su chaqueta. Kaho solo sacó una carta de su morral.

-Para empezar niña, debes tener un mazo para un duelo. Con una sola carta no puedes jugar.

-Sólo una necesito.

-¿Qué?

La pelirroja rió con desgano, con carta en mano. El rubio vio el anverso con extrañeza, pues no tenía el decorado habitual de las cartas, sino más bien parecía una especie de sello complicado que lucía bastante viejo y descolorido, haciendo difícil reconocerlo.

-Hora del duelo –dijo ella.

-¡A pelear!

&&&&

Horas más tarde, una ambulancia llegaba al sitio para auxiliar a un Joey inconsciente y malherido, que había sido encontrado por unos chicos que paseaban en bicicleta. Los paramédicos se aprestaron a revisarle y pronto estaba dentro de la ambulancia, camino al hospital de la ciudad. Una patrulla les alcanzó cuando llegaban a la entrada de urgencias. De ella salió Meiran, quien había escuchado el reporte por la radio, pues le habían llamado por creerlo alguna riña callejera, aunque no había testigos de tal pelea. La detective se acercó a los médicos que recibían a Joey.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Traumas severos en tórax y piernas. Hemorragias internas de órganos vitales. Quemaduras de primer grado con heridas al parecer de objetos punzocortantes –le respondió una doctora- ¿Es su hermana?

-Tutora legal.

-Acompáñenos.

Meiran miró angustiada el cuerpo lacerado del rubio, aferrándose al barrote de la camilla en que era transportado.

_/¿Qué rayos te pasó, Joey?/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Dime Miskra, ¿crees que deberíamos ser más condescendientes con la humanidad y darles la muerte rápida e indolora?

-Lo que milord ordene.

-Ahh, no me lo parece, podemos estirar un poco más la cuerda. De hecho, estaba pensando en modificar nuestro plan original, nuestro precioso ojiazul resultó más difícil de vencer de lo que pensaba. No es extraño, pero entonces prefiero desangrarle aún más; después de todo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que por propia voluntad venga a mí.

-Mi señor.

-Regocijémonos con la confusión de sus almas. Abre el siguiente sello, Miskra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey gruñó, con su mente aún vacilando entre la inconsciencia y la conciencia. El indudable aroma a medicina y hospital invadió su olfato, de la misma manera que unas leves punzadas de dolor en su pecho y cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados se removió un poco, buscando no hacer presión en sus costados cuyos músculos y huesos protestaban a su movimiento.

-Shh, todo está bien.

El rubio abrió de inmediato sus ojos. El rostro de Meiran apareció frente a él, con una sonrisa preocupada y una mirada triste.

-Descansa.

-¿M-Meiran? –carraspeó.

La joven retiró los mechones de su frente para darle un beso tierno, antes de sentarse a su lado.

-No hables, apenas ayer te quitaron el tubo de oxígeno. Esta vez si la hiciste en grande, Joey. Te advertí que las peleas no te llevarían a nada.

Éste negó con su cabeza.

-Ya sé, ya sé, no tuviste la culpa; te provocaron. Joey, lindo escucha. Tú y yo nos meteremos en problemas legales si sigues así, fue toda una odisea convencer a la de Servicios Sociales que esto era pura casualidad. Mandé a mi chico a investigar, no sé quienes te hayan hecho esto, pero por vida de Serenity, olvídalos y déjalos en paz. Casi te matan.

-N-no…

-Ok, mira; si esos chiquillos que te hallaron no se hubieran escapado de sus madres, me hubieran avisado de la morgue, Joey. Realmente esto tocó fondo y realmente no quiero saber que carajos pasó.

El rostro cansado de Meiran fue suficiente razón para Joey. Se quedó quieto sin hacer más movimiento, llevando su mirada hacia la ventana a su derecha, donde el sol vespertino comenzaba a ocultarse. Frunció su ceño, impotente de no poder defenderse. La detective le miró en silencio y luego tomó su mano para darle un apretón.

-Llamaré al médico para que te revise.

Mirándole retirarse, el rubio dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada. Todo le daba vueltas de vez en cuando y el ardor de sus heridas también comenzaba a molestarle… y enfadarle. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando pasar a Yugi, quien al ver a Joey ya despierto, no dudó en correr a abrazarlo para plantarle un beso desesperado.

-Hmpff –se quejó Joey por el peso del tricolor.

-Oh… -Yugi reaccionó de inmediato, sonrojándose- … lo siento. Kami sama, estaba tan asustado, Joey. Has estado tres días inconsciente y con esos tubos metidos en el cuerpo… yo…

Los enormes ojos violetas del chico se humedecieron, enterneciendo a Joey, quien con algo de dificultad y torpeza llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla. Yugi la tomó entre sus propias manos con devoción.

-Meiran dice que una pandilla te dio una paliza de campeonato y por poco te matan…

-… n-no…

-¿Eh?

Joey pasó saliva a su lastimada garganta.

-L-La… chica…

-¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?

-D-Duelo…

-¡Ah! Tus cartas, sí las recuperó Meiran, yo las tengo. Bueno, solo falta tu Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Lo siento, no lo encontraron por ningún lado.

-Ella… t-tomó…

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Joey?

Desesperado por no poder articular más palabras, Joey buscó con la mirada algo con que escribir. Afortunadamente, Yugi leyó su expresión y buscando dentro del cajón del pequeño buró halló unos papeles y un bolígrafo que pasó al rubio. Aunque le fue igualmente difícil, Joey pudo armas una frase:

"_La chica tomó mi carta"_

El tricolor levantó su rostro del papel.

-¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un duelo con una chica y ella tomó tu dragón?

De nuevo, el rubio escribió:

"_Kaho, Fundación Fénix"_

El cansancio hizo que Joey volviera a recostarse unos segundos antes de volver su vista a Yugi. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el chico estaba anonadado y con el ceño fruncido como si no creyera sus palabras, tuvo que bailotear su mano para llamar su atención.

-Joey… yo… es que… -Yugi tomó aire- Joey, eso es imposible, la chica que mencionas estaba presente en una declaración de la Fundación cuando a ti te atacaron –sus ojos violetas se tornaron angustiados- Han hecho una alianza, Joey… la Corporación Kaiba y la Fundación Fénix…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La niña corría a toda prisa, sin ningún ánimo de bajar la velocidad de su carrera. Sus ojos desorbitados inundados de gruesas lágrimas que eran llevadas por el viento de su frenético correr se llenaban de sangre y cenizas. Su pelo ensortijado y revuelto, se ondulaba igualmente. Sus piecitos descalzos, ya eran una masa de sangre y pus de las llagas que se abrían al entrar en contacto con el suelo lleno de fragmentos de vidrio y basura quemada a su paso. Su vestido que había sido rosa pastel, ahora estaba raído y quemado en varias partes, con manchas púrpuras y ceniza.

Cenizas, todo era cenizas.

A sus espaldas, el condado estaba en llamas, como el camino por donde huía. Aquellos verdes prados por donde solía pasearse con sus cabras ahora era un escenario infernal de carbón y fuego candente que consumía inexorablemente todo con una lentitud malévola.

-Please… -lloraba con hipos.

De súbito, se detuvo. Colina abajo estaba una figura alta, no le podía distinguir muy bien por el humo que cubría la zona. La pequeña corrió de nuevo, levantando sus brazos a la persona soltando de nuevo su lamento doloroso.

-Please! Daddy! Mommy! Ben!

Unos brazos fuertes y largos la levantaron, acurrucándola en un pecho ancho. La niña se aferró con todas sus fuerzas como el náufrago que ha encontrado una balsa en medio del océano. Sus cabellos fueron acariciados con ternura y lentitud mientras ella lloraba. El cielo tenía un sol rojizo que se ocultó tras las nubes negras que las llamas que consumían al pueblo.

Con sus hipos que estremecían su pequeño cuerpo, la niña se separó un poco de su salvador para mirarle a los ojos y dispuesta a pedirle auxilio para su familia que moría quemada. Esos llorosos ojos se abrieron como platos, ahora horrorizados y su boca se abrió para desear gritar pero ningún sonido salió de ella. El humo se dispersó lo suficiente para dejarle ver una espantosa máscara carmesí que asemejaba una monstruosidad tal a la pequeña cuyo cuerpo ahora se estremecía por un frío escalofrío, presa del más absoluto terror.

La figura estaba vestida de una armadura negra y plateada con una larga y ondeante capa roja como su máscara y crin de un yelmo puntiagudo. La niña se percató del fuego que despedían aquellos hoyos donde debían mirarse unos ojos. Su mente infantil le dijo que de alguna manera, era el mismo fuego que consumía su hogar.

De nuevo quiso gritar, escapar. Su vista se enrojeció y sintió un dolor rápido como aguijonazo que comenzó a adormecerla. Su cuerpo se aflojaba y se soltó de aquella espantosa figura; pero no cayó al suelo, era sostenida solamente por las garras que atravesaban su garganta y salían por su nuca. Garras plateadas con hilos de sangre.

La niña entrecerró sus ojos, escupiendo coágulos de sangre. Su piel perdió color. Lo último que vio fue ese fuego aterrador tras esa máscara. Mismo que se avorazó sobre su cuerpecito tierno hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Cenizas, todo era cenizas ya. Y el jinete montó su caballo feroz para desaparecer entre las llamas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto yacía prácticamente desmayado en su cama, las luces de los jardines exteriores apenas iluminaban su silueta dibujada en las sábanas revueltas. Medicamentos y monitores le rodeaban, estos últimos zumbando apenas al ritmo de su respiración, presión y ritmo cardíaco.

Una mano fantasmal se posó en la frente casi blanca del ojiazul, unos ojos del mismo color, pero más serenos le miraron preocupados. Aquella mano adornada con un brazalete egipcio se retiró. La figura etérea caminó hacia la ventana, mirando el cielo de nubes oscuras. Largo rato estuvo así y luego volvió a donde Kaiba, sentándose a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

_/"Ra en el cielo, dame las fuerzas para combatir esta maldad. Que el poder del Faraón venga a rescatarle, mi hikari ha sido herido en el alma y ahora quiere morir"/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	8. A la deriva

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Además gracias muchas de veras a todos y todas quienes me han dejado sus reviews, ya saben son sacrosantos pa esta servilleta...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn... _

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn... 

_... (Before the Dawn, Evanescence)._

**CAPITULO VII. A LA DERIVA.**

-Gracias por tus atenciones, Meiran.

-Nee, no es nada cariño.

Joey le sonrió a la joven detective, tomando una mejor posición en su camilla después de una comida "decente" como él le llamaba y no la dieta de enfermos que había padecido desde que estuvo consciente hace ya una semana.

-Al menos me libré de la escuela –dijo el rubio, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Ops, nada, jeje.

Meiran entrecerró los ojos, dejando la charola sobre el mueble junto a ella. Era aún una tarde joven y el sol iluminaba la blanca habitación, llenando de calor el espacio. Algunos arreglos florales estaban alrededor de ellos, obsequio de Tea y Ryou, junto con revistas y canastos de fruta; cortesía de Tristán y Yugi.

-Joey, lindo. Quiero que hablemos en serio.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, es que no me cabe en la cabeza que es lo que te sucedió. El video del centro de videojuegos no te muestra acompañado de alguien y pues las únicas huellas que se detectaron en aquel parque fueron de animales salvajes que suelen rondar por ahí. Tú sabes bien que creo en ti y siempre me has hablado con la verdad. Así que necesito que uses por primera vez ese cerebrito tuyo y me digas con lujo de detalle lo que pasó.

Joey miró a la ventana unos segundos, recordando; antes de volver su vista a la joven.

-Pues estaba ahí en el centro y huía de los admiradores por chistoso que suene, yo que antes buscaba la fama. Al tratar de salir choqué con esta chica pelirroja que me comenzó a insultar y me retó de la nada a un duelo de monstruos. Le seguí hasta ese barrio, temí que fuera una trampa pero no me acobardé y pues entonces comenzamos el duelo.

-Continua.

-Yo saqué mi mazo y ella solo sacó una carta. Le dije que eso era en contra de las reglas pero me aclaró muy sabionda entonces que si era válido pues un jugador podía tener su duelo con una sola carta hasta que ésta fuera vencida. Eso me pareció muy atrevido de su parte pero acepté, me dejó sacar mis cartas primero. Puse mi espadachín de fuego en modo de defensa. "Atácame si puedes" se burló y eso me dio mucha rabia, Meiran, así que vi mi mano y planee hacerla sufrir. Pero al sacar mi dragón bebé junto con mi mago del tiempo, todo se oscureció… para cuando desperté, estaba aquí.

-Y esa chica es Kaho Alkrila… de la Fundación Fénix.

-Así es.

La detective se mesó su maraña de cabellos castaños.

-El detalle es que ella estaba…

-Ya lo sé –le cortó muy serio Joey- Yugi me lo dijo.

-Aja y tu noviecito me dijo que también habías apostado con ella una carta y fue ese dragón espantoso.

-Mi Ojos Rojos es todo menos espantoso. Por eso no quiero dejarla ir, tiene mi carta y la voy a recuperar.

-O sea, Joey, no puedo ir a la estación de policía con mi amargado jefe para pedirle una orden de cateo para esa chica solo porque tú afirmas que tiene tu carta.

-¿Y si es así?

-Tesoro, esa gente pesa y no de gordos. El tal Arnas Alkrila tiene tanto poder como el Papa. ¿Cómo crees que obtiene la Fundación Fénix dinero para sus investigaciones? Los hijos de ese tipo están más protegidos que los Tesoros de la Nación. No puedo llegar así como así a plantearles que quizá su nena es una delincuente¿capichi?

-Meiran, te lo juro, estuve con ella.

-Ahora, Joey, tus heridas. Por Kami Sama, parece que te hubiera masticado un tiburón. Una mocosa, ratón de biblioteca difícilmente te hubiera puesto un dedo encima, campeón.

-Pues lo hizo, no sé como, pero lo hizo.

Meiran sacó una caja de chicles que se llevó a la boca, paseándose de un lado al otro para pensar las palabras de Joey, con las manos en su cintura. Su chaqueta abierta dejaba ver su placa de detective y su pistola enfundada.

-Los he investigado un poco para que lo niego –comenzó la joven entre masticadas- Los malnacidos tienen un cuerpo de seguridad que hace palidecer a los de tu rival richachón, ese Kaiba y no es en vano. Saben más cosas de las que dicen en sus libritos y eso lo venden al mejor postor. El director también es manager del hijo mayor de Arnas, Khura; el mismo que te pateó el trasero –Meiran miró con desaprobación a Joey- Suerte tuviste de salir vivo, amor. El chico es peleador profesional y no de artes marciales. Se rumora que siempre asesina a golpes a sus rivales. La pelirroja no tiene algún antecedente pero no dudo que haga algo también.

-¿E-En serio? –preguntó Joey asombrado.

-Deja de eso, no es gran cosa si pensamos que quizá esa fundación tiene nexos comprometedores. lo raro es que han estado moviéndose por todo el mundo de un tiempo relativamente corto hasta la fecha, aparentemente "investigando" y pues… -la detective se jaló los cabellos- ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué ocurre, Meiran?

-Bueno, Joey, es que… te creo… esas teorías locas… en fin… tengo algunas hipótesis. He revisado el video de Louvre y no he podido quitarme de la cabeza que ese supuesto hurto de Rebeca Hawkins es un engaño.

-¿Cómo¿Por qué? –el rubio abrió sus ojos como platos- Pero si…

-Es que Joey, ella desactiva el código de seguridad que protegía el vidrio y toma ese fajo de papeles viejos CON UNA MANO. No soy Albert Einstein pero sé que el mentado librito de difuntos pesa más de un kilogramo, la nena no pudo cogerlo así de simple. Ese robo fue planeado. Es más, aseguro que el libro fue robado antes.

-Meiran…

Esta levantó las manos, haciendo una bomba de chicle.

-Espera, mi trastornada mente imagina que algo muy MUY valioso fue descubierto por esos nerds de la Fundación Fénix y necesitaban el libro, pero como el buen doctor Hawkins lo estaba usando y es su eterno rival, mataron dos pájaros de un tiro fingiendo el robo.

-¿Y Rebeca?

La chica se encorvó, alargando su rostro.

-Ahí falla mi teoría. Es real.

-Pues no tanto, quizá usaron una doble y…

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, nop, pruebas de ADN positivas. Ya no divaguemos en lo que no tenemos certeza. Si tan solo tuviera idea de que es lo que busca la fundación.

-Pues ellos están muy necios en el Museo de Ciudad Domino, en el pabellón egipcio.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero¿por qué?

-¿Meiran?

-¿Sí?

Joey tomó aire para darse valor.

-Yugi retará a esa Kaho a un duelo.

Meiran casi se ahoga con su goma de mascar al escucharle, dando zancadas hasta donde el rubio.

-¿Qué nunca me escuchan? –bufó molesta.

-Por favor, Meiran, escúchame ahora.

-Tienes cinco minutos, jovencito.

-Es como lo has dicho, ellos negarían todo y hasta presentarían pruebas a su favor. Pero si Yugi la reta como ella lo hizo, le haremos confesar y recuperaremos mi carta.

-Joey¿así de confianza en tu chico, eh?

Éste se sonrojó, gruñendo al mismo tiempo.

-Es el rey de los duelos. Esa mocosa se sentirá tentada pero no le ganará.

-Claro, y como Yugi es el más adorable pequeñín que te trae loco…

-Estás desviando el tema.

La detective rodó sus ojos.

-Prosigue, pareja.

-El abuelo de Yugi le llamó para avisarle que regresaría pronto. Maximillian Pegasus le contactó para prevenirle sobre Kaho y algo de unas Cartas Malditas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-No entendemos aún –Joey se encogió de hombros- pero debe ser grave si Pegasus mismo nos advierte. Caí como un novato, esa Kaho no es ninguna duelista principiante como me hizo creer y sospecho que usó una de esas cartas contra mí. Ve lo que me hizo. Por eso, una vez que Solomon regrese y nos diga todo, Yugi la derrotará y cobraremos venganza.

-¿Cobraremos, kimozabi?

-Bueno, Yugi lo hará –Joey apretó sus puños- Ya son dos veces que los patanes esos de la fundación me han lastimado, más de lo que Joey Wheeler está dispuesto a permitir.

-De acuerdo –Meiran se acercó a él pata tomar sus manos y tranquilizarlo- Por el momento jugaremos con sus reglas.

-¿Entonces si digo que un monstruo fue el que me atacó, me creerías?

La joven suspiró.

-Te creo, Joey.

-¿En serio?

Meiran asintió, como meditativa.

-No dejaré que pase de nuevo… -murmuró sin pensar.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, perezoso. Pero sin excusa ni pretexto el lunes próximo estás con ambos pies en la escuela, con o sin Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, y le daré mi agradecimiento a Shashenka por tu tiempo conmigo.

-Jeje, si claro –la mirada de la detective se entristeció- Es hora de irme, vendré al anochecer como siempre.

-¿De nuevo temporada mala?

Meiran se puso de pie, cerrando su chaqueta.

-Mira jovencito, esos asuntos…

Calló se súbito cuando el cuarto se sacudió con fuerza ante un inesperado temblor. Ella corrió aprisa con Joey para sujetarle, mirando asustada como los objetos a su alrededor caían con estrépito. El sismo pasó, dejando todo en silencio. Los cláxones de los autos se encendieron en la calle. El televisor de la habitación también se encendió.

-¿Estás bien, Joey?

-Sí, Meiran, gracias. Eso fue considerable.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

La sintonía del televisor se ajustó, mostrando una conferencia de prensa.

"_-… nuestra corporación no solo aporta un medio de sano esparcimiento al público sino que también se preocupa por el conocimiento que no hace mejores, y más aún, previsores de un futuro consciente de sus posibilidades. Es por ello que la Corporación Kaiba, presente aquí en Kyoto, da inicio a su programa Renacimiento, el cual a partir de este momento será manejado por la Fundación Fénix como parte de nuestra alianza firmada anteriormente y que busca la cooperación entre tecnología de punta y el saber universal. Gracias por su atención, es todo."_

Mokuba Kaiba en un traje claro se despedía de la prensa que ya peleaba por tomarle una foto o hacerle una pregunta. El pelinegro era escoltado por Ronald y una chica pelirroja muy sonriente, acompañados por guardaespaldas morenos de rostros duros que Joey –que tenía la boca abierta de conmoción- jamás había visto.

-Mmm, parece que el hermano mayor sigue sin aparecer –observó con calma, Meiran.

-¿Sin aparecer¿Kaiba está…?

-¿No lo sabías? Ya veo que ocupas tu tiempo con Yugi en otros menesteres –rió maliciosa la detective, ruborizando a Joey- No sé si está enfermo, pero se ha ausentado de la vida pública poco después de que ingresaste al hospital. Los únicos que le ven son…

-Los de la Fundación Fénix –masculló Joey.

-Yeap, te digo, son pesos pesados ésos. Ni Kaiba Corp se escapó a sus tentáculos. Me pregunto que ganarán con eso del tal Renacimiento –ella se acarició su mentón- Bueno, luego lo pensaré, debo ir a reportarme. Nos vemos luego cariño, Yugi no tarda en venir, así que pronto estrenarás tu terapia antiestrés.

-¡Meiran¡No lo hacemos en sitios públicos!

La joven se echó a reír victoriosa, saliendo de la habitación sin ver a un Joey rojo hasta los pies que le arrojaba una almohada. Caminó a las afueras del hospital con su habitual bailoteo, llegando hasta el estacionamiento donde le esperaba su ayudante dentro del auto.

-Que bonito es lo bonito –le sonrió al chico, sentándose al volante- ¿Sentiste ese temblor?

-Sí, dicen en la radio que tuvo una escala inusual para Ciudad Domino.

-Y que lo digan¿otra novedad?

-No detective. Aquí está su hamburguesa doble con papas y refresco.

-Ah, así que bonita es la vida.

Sin perder tiempo la joven de cabellos castaños sacó de sus envolturas su comida para casi devorarla. Después de unas furiosas masticadas se volvió a su ayudante y compañero de trabajo.

-¿Dfu yaf comdfiste? –balbuceó con la boca llena.

-Sí, detective, gracias.

Meiran se aclaró su garganta.

-Eres toda una monería, eh…

-Stan –le repitió el chico por milésima vez.

-Stan… sí… bueno, me alegra. Bien. Es hora de regresar a la estación –le respondió ella, encendiendo el auto.

Stan se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, no por ser un miembro de la policía sino por la manera en que Meiran conducía y que ya le había arrancado uno que otro grito de terror. Otra cosa que le asombraba al chico era la forma en que la detective se las arreglaba para comer y manejar al mismo tiempo, sin contar que no para de hablar justo como ahora.

Con una media sonrisa, Stan contempló a su compañera. Meiran era de estatura media, quizá un poco más alta que sus ascendentes chinos; su maraña castaña que se ondulaba por el viento colado de la ventanilla, su piel blanca casi de porcelana. Sus ojos avellana de gruesas pestañas junto con sus finos labios que nunca paraban de comer dulces.

Sus ojos cayeron en sus manos delgadas pero algo callosas de empuñar demasiadas veces su arma o bien golpear maleantes –cosa que hacía muy a menudo- moviéndose del volante a las papas o al refresco. Stan se ruborizó al darse cuenta de cómo miraba el cuerpo atlético de Meiran, vestido en jeans y chaqueta de cuero en tanto ésta tenía su vista concentrada en rebasar autos y hablar de sus casos pendientes.

-Me aburren los monólogos –dijo la detective, chupándose los dedos al terminar sus papas.

-Eh… perdón…

-Te pregunté si te llamaron de Moscú.

-No, detective.

-Hm.

El vaso de refresco fue vaciado de un solo sorbo.

-Detective Pei¿cuánto tiempo tiene trabajando en ese caso?

-El suficiente para decirte que no es tu asunto.

-Oh… lo siento –Stan bajó su mirada pero una mano en su rodilla le hizo volverse a la mujer.

-No lo tomes así. Es algo privado… un pendiente.

-¿Es muy serio, verdad?

-Serio no –Meiran suspiró- sino de sanar heridas.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ah, mi salida!

El joven ayudante se aferró a su asiento y el tablero del auto cuanto éste viró de súbito para atravesar cuatro carriles de extremo a extremo y bajar por una desviación con un rechinido de llantas acompañado de cláxones y maldiciones de los conductores afectados por tan temeraria maniobra.

-Sabe, detective, un día nos retirarán nuestras placas pero por faltas a la ley de tránsito.

-Tú y tus locuras.

El sedán llegó a la estación de policía, estacionándose en el lugar reservado para personas discapacitadas. Stan peleó con Meiran por las llaves para tomar el volante y colocarlo en un sitio permitido. La detective rió al ver su gesto, caminando al interior de la estación donde uno de los oficiales le saludó, llamándola a la barra de atención.

-Le dejaron un recado, detective.

-¿Uh¿A mí?

Meiran tomó el papel que le tendieron.

"_Meiran,_

_Ya sé que tienes muy poco tiempo, pero esperaba que al menos hubieras llegado a recogerme del teatro como habías prometido. Espero que termines tus asuntos pronto._

_Shashenka"_

-FUCK!!!

-¡Pei, Meiran!

El Jefe del Departamento de Policía le amonestó, jalándola de un brazo, haciéndole perder el papel entre una pila de los mismos en la barra.

-Ahora no puedo tolerarte esas majaderías tuyas. Ven conmigo.

-Jefe, en verdad no puedo, debo…

-No es petición, Pei.

-Pero…

-Tenemos visitas.

Meiran le miró con el ceño fruncido, parándose de puntillas para ver sobre le hombro de su jefe. En la oficina de éste se encontraba un hombre muy alto, fornido en traje color arena y abrigo café que se paseaba tranquilamente con las manos enlazadas por su espalda, su piel era apiñonada, de cabellos negros con una barba fina pero tupida.

-¿Quién es?

-El mismísimo Director de la Fundación Fénix.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos.

A rastras, la detective entró a la oficina, mirando con recelo al visitante.

-Señor Smarik, ella es Pei Meiran, nuestra mejor detective en toda Ciudad Domino.

-Un placer saludarle, señorita –el director de la fundación le habló con voz de tenor y acento árabe, tendiéndole una mano gruesa y unos ojos negros clavados en ella.

-Sí… -Meiran apenas le saludó.

-Su jefe me ha hablado de su gran capacidad como detective y feroz peleadora –siguió Smarik con una sonrisa- Justo lo que necesitamos.

-¿Necesitamos? –la joven miró a su jefe con una ceja arqueada.

-La Fundación ha sufrido un robo importante y requiere de alguien de cualidades intelectuales como las tuyas para descubrir al ladrón y recuperar lo que perdieron EN TOTAL DISCRECION.

-Ah, bueno, yo no sé…

-Por favor, detective, nuestra Fundación está dispuesta a recompensar generosamente a este cuerpo policiaco si nos ayudan.

-No lo dudo.

-Pei…

Smarik rió.

-Sé que cosas se hablan sobre nosotros, detective; y comprendo su respuesta. Pero solo son habladurías de personas envidiosas de la labor altruista de nuestra sociedad. La Fundación Fénix no tiene nada de lo cual avergonzarse y en este caso, he venido personalmente a buscar a la mejor sabueso pues lo que hemos perdido no solo tiene un valor histórico sino sentimental.

Meiran solo parpadeó confundida. El director de la fundación tomó asiento, mirando a la ventana.

-Verá detective, como sabe, cuido de los hijos de nuestro querido benefactor y presidente, Kaho y Khura. Son unos chicos prodigio cuyo coeficiente intelectual no tiene precedentes. Eso es una carga para un par de niños que lo único que anhelan es convertirse en los Indiana Jones de la actualidad. Kaho, mi pequeña traviesa, fue huérfana a causa de una terrible tragedia familiar, su lazo con su pasado es ese pequeño codex de salmos que su madre le obsequió. El mismo que esta mañana le fue robado de su habitación.

-¿Ajá? –Meiran se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

-Ella siempre lo cargaba consigo y de hecho por pocos saben que traía un antiquísimo salmo egipcio. Está desconsolada. Como vuelvo a repetir, ese viejo codex es su único recuerdo brillante que se superpone sobre la matanza de su madre y el abandono de su padre. Perderlo es perder su cordura, su alegría, su jovialidad.

Smarik hizo una pausa, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Meiran.

-Dígame, detective¿Qué haría usted para recuperar aquello que es lo único que le devolvería su felicidad robada por una espantosa tragedia de la cual usted solo fue víctima?

La pregunta hizo un efecto profundo en Meiran, los dos varones la miraron algo extrañados al ver que su semblante palideció por unos segundos, visiblemente perturbada. La joven se removió en su lugar para darse tiempo a reaccionar. Smarik siguió.

-¿Lo ve? Kaho estuvo muchos años rehabilitándose de esa amarga experiencia. ¿Sabe lo único que le hizo volver a la normalidad? El regalo de su madre. Ese codex. Es su tótem de buena suerte, su protector mental y sentimental contra la locura y el suicidio. El tiempo corre antes de que ella se nos pierda de nuevo. Por eso estoy aquí, detective, rogándole su ayuda y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mi pequeña, protegida y amada nena. Se merece una vida llena de risas y travesuras. ¿Eso es un pecado, detective?

-… no…

El director sonrió satisfecho, tomando su mano para estrecharla.

-Gracias –le dijo, conmovido antes de volverse al jefe de policías- Iré a la fundación para darle a la detective acceso total a nuestras instalaciones. Un auto privado será enviado para recogerla¿está de acuerdo?

-Claro, Señor Smarik, la policía de Ciudad Domino se siente agradecida por su confianza.

-Sé que mantendrán esto en auténtica discreción, es un asunto familiar para mí… bueno, me retiro. Jefe, detective, gracias de antemano por su ayuda.

Smarik salió de la oficina, dejando solos a Meiran y su jede, el cual se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Creo que esto te afectó de una manera especial, Pei¿no me digas que aceptaste el caso porque…?

-Es mi asunto. Debo prepararme –la joven tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

-Meiran, cosas malas suceden todo el tiempo y no siempre somos culpables de ello.

-Disculpe, Jefe, no traje mi cuaderno de apuntes. Me voy –acto seguido Meiran abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa.

Stan estaba como siempre ocupado ordenando sus escritorios cuando se percató de ella, algo triste y pálida.

-¿Detective?

-¿Qué harías para recuperar aquello que es lo único que te devolvería tu felicidad robada por una espantosa tragedia de la cual solo fuiste víctima?

-Err… -Stan parpadeó varias veces- ¿Mi vida?

-Y a veces no es suficiente –musitó la joven con los ojos rozados.

El ayudante se quedó con las palabras en su boca, pues Meiran corrió directo a los sanitarios. Quiso seguirle pero un barullo entró por las puertas. Media docena de policías sujetaba a otra media de adolescentes bandoleras, todos con los rostros blancos de lo pálido y ojos como platos que gritaban sin parar.

-¡PUDRANSE TODOS USTEDES¡ES CIERTO¡LO VIMOS¡ERA UN JINETE¡ERA LA MUERTE!

Stan los dejó pasar para dirigirse a la cafetera y prepararle a su singular compañera ese café cargado que tomaba para no ser presa de los nervios y despejar su mente de esos fantasmas que él aún desconocía pero ya deseaba borrar de sus ojos tristes.

El joven se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que hacía tiempo solo pensaba en la joven detective, lo que indudablemente terminaba en una conclusión:

-Estoy enamorado de Meiran…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto abrió sus ojos al escuchar el débil sonido de su puerta abrirse. Un aroma de comida recién hecha anunciaba la entrada de Khura, quien de puntillas caminó hasta la cabecera del ojiazul para colocarle su bandeja de comida, acomodando en su cuello una servilleta de tela como si fuese un niño.

-Gracias, Khura –murmuró con voz débil.

-Shh, anda, come bonito. Le prometí a Mokuba cuidar de ti si él cuidaba de mi monstruo.

Kaiba sonrió apenas, levantando un poco su cabeza para beber la cucharada de caldo que Khura le había traído. Con infinita calma, el marcialista le dio de comer, limpiando de vez en cuando la comisura de sus labios o entibiando sus alimentos. Una vez que el castaño terminó, Khura retiró la bandeja y le arropó de nuevo con sus frazadas para después acariciarle una pálida mejilla.

-Ya estás recuperándote. Verás que pronto regresarás a tu compañía y a tus estudios. Ahora descansa, yo te cuidaré.

Sonriéndole apenas, Seto apenas le miró, sus agotados párpados se cerraron al poco rato; cayendo enseguida en un profundo sueño casi inconsciente. El pelinegro le observó. Con una gentil mano retiró unos mechones de su frente para darle un beso tierno. Dejo su rostro a milímetros del ojiazul. Entonces una sonrisa macabra apareció en su expresión y de súbito besó a Kaiba con algo de brutalidad aunque éste yacía agotado como para sentirlo.

-Pronto, amor mío, pronto –ronroneó Khura con sus ojos púrpura brillando- Muy pronto estaremos juntos, seremos uno solo para toda la eternidad y viviremos en el nuevo paraíso que crearemos tú y yo. Tú y yo, mi amor.

Las cartas de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules parecieron brillar débilmente pero Khura los intimidó con un siseo extraño, riendo con verdadera malicia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	9. Conspiraciones

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Bueno, sigo dando gracias a quienes me leen y a quienes me dejan su review, n.n

Mis delirios siguen brotando ¡como margaritas! (quote robada de Mulan)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I was bruised and battered and I couldnt tell  
What I felt  
I was unrecognizable to myself  
I saw my reflection in a window I didnt know  
My own face  
Oh brother are you gonna leave me  
Wastin´away_

_...(Streets of Philadelphia, Bruce Springsteen)_

**CAPITULO VIII. CONSPIRACIONES.**

Atemu contemplaba en absoluta quietud hacia la calle donde un niño ensayaba sus piruetas en su bicicleta, acompañado de su perro, un cocker spaniel que le celebraba cada movimiento. Los ojos del Faraón se posaron en la expresión jubilosa del pequeño y recordó sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa de Yugi.

_/aibou…/_

Una opresión en su corazón le vino de súbito y llevó una mano hacia la réplica fantasmal del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar ahí mismo pero se contenía sin saber por qué. Deseaba de todo corazón que el poder del Reino de las sombras le dijera de algún hechizo para no sufrir como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Todo había comenzado a partir de solo enlazar un segundo fugaz su mente con la de Yugi por curiosidad… y preocupación. Su preciosa luz estaba retrasado y quiso asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Grave error. Yugi estaba haciendo el amor con Joey.

Algo como un sollozo quiso escapar del pecho del Faraón pero lo contuvo con maestría. Estaba consciente de que encerrarse mentalmente obstruía su misión de salvar al mundo y eso agregaba más desesperación a su alma.

_/ ¿Y qué hago para no sentir?/_

Atemu vio su reflejo en el pulcro vidrio de la tienda de videojuegos. Su rostro adolorido y al borde de las lágrimas. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. No, ya no podía darse el lujo de mas distracciones, el futuro de la humanidad pendía de un hilo; tenía, debía ser el emisario de los Dioses.

-¡Yami, ya estoy aquí!

La cantarina voz de Yugi hizo a Atemu mirarle. El joven duelista traía un bote de helado en mano y cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Qué calor! ¡Pasé a comprar helado! Disculpa la tardanza, Yami.

Este prefirió pasar por alto el hecho de que el día estaba nublado.

-Bienvenido, aibou. ¿Cómo está Joey?

-Bueno, sigue al cuidado de Meiran, ya mañana saldrá del hospital.

-Podré visitarlo entonces.

-¡Claro! Jeje, es que hubiera sido todo un espectáculo que las enfermeras te hubieran visto. Joey sabe que estás preocupado por él. En cuanto esté en casa nos reuniremos con todos los demás.

-Así será, aibou. Pero por el momento, debes ver a alguien.

-¿Uh?

Atemu se encaminó escaleras arriba seguido por un Yugi lleno de curiosidad que le alegró de inmediato al ver a su abuelo sentado en la sala y cuyos brazos se abrieron junto con su conocida sonrisa.

-¡Abuelito! –gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Jaja, hola de nuevo, querido nieto.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Ah, mi vuelo se adelantó y no quise molestarlos por aquello de Joey. Además –Solomon miró al Faraón- no estuve solo, aunque cierto nieto mío se retrasó de su visita al hospital.

Yugi se sonrojó con fuerza mientras que Atemu apretó sus puños ocultos en sus brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, yo…

-Jaja –el rostro de Solomon se tornó serio- Te esperaba Yugi por algo importante.

-¿Es lo de las Cartas Malditas?

El anciano asintió en silencio al tiempo que Atemu tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

-Como ya sabes, Yugi, Pegasus me contactó en Tokio para hablarme de esas cartas y sus sospechas se unen a todo este embrollo de la Fundación, Joey, el robo del libro, etc., etc.

-¿Qué sucede abuelito?

-Bueno, Pegasus me contó sobre tres cartas, en realidad son las tres primeras cartas que él creó incluso antes que aquellas de los Dioses Egipcios. Digamos que son su idea primitiva. La característica de esas cartas es que las diseñó sin la ayuda del Ojo del Milenio y por ello tiempo después solo las guardó para usarlas como base a sus diseños posteriores que ya conocemos de sobra. En fin, estas cartas no poseen un nombre fijo, poder definido ni nada. Un ojo ordinario las tomaría como una imitación bastante mala de una carta de Duelos e inservible a decir verdad.

-Continúa, abuelito.

-Así las consideraba Pegasus, pero no las echó a la basura como alguien más lo haría. Me dijo que por alguna extraña razón le inspiraban miedo, quizá por que no poseían "corazón". El no lo sabía ni supo. Pero un día que probaba las cartas usó aquellas primitivas para medir la fuerza de sus creaciones y ahí, en ese momento, las cartas revelaron un espantoso poder.

-¿Poder? ¿Cómo una prueba de carta podría tener poder?

Solomon miró fijamente a Yugi.

-Las cartas que probaba Pegasus eran las de los Dioses Egipcios y las otras cartas despertaron con un poder que dejó inconsciente a Pegasus y destruyó la arena donde se hizo la prueba. Al estar protegidas, las cartas egipcias no sufrieron daño, pero las de prueba, aquellas sin corazón, "parecieron" quemarse en la explosión. Solo una sobrevivió, ¿adivina cual?

El joven duelista parpadeó confundido.

-El sello de Oricalcos –terminó Solomon.

Tanto él como Atemu miraron el rostro estupefacto de Yugi que tardó varios minutos en recobrarse. Solomon le sonrió un poco, asintiendo.

-Así es, Yugi. Pegasus guardó en caja fuerte esa carta, temeroso de lo que presenció y ya sabemos a donde terminó ese asunto. Él, al igual que los sobrevivientes al incidente, juraron que las otras dos fueron ceniza que el viento se llevó. Sin embargo, tiempo más tarde Pegasus escuchó rumores del mercado negro sobre la venta a precios exorbitantes de un par de cartas que ya eran bautizadas como las Cartas Malditas, pues un mito urbano decía que sus poseedores habían muerto al no ser saciadas con un "corazón". Pegasus nunca tomó importancia de esto hasta que se suscitó el hurto del Libro de los Muertos y unió cabos.

-¿Cuáles abuelito?

-De entre esos rumores recuerda que alguien en el anonimato pedía las cartas no importaba el precio y al parecer las consiguió. Su única pista algo fiable de todo esto fue que esas cartas fueron enviadas a París.

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron aún más, mirando a su abuelo y al Faraón.

-¡La sede de la Fundación Fénix!

-Así es, -continuó Solomon- pero no es algo que pueda asegurar Pegasus aunque tiene buenas sospechas. Ahora, Yugi, él me ha advertido de esto pues ya conocemos el poder de Oricalcos, no queremos presenciar que harían esas otras dos cartas si son las mismas que intentaron acabar con los Dioses Egipcios.

-¿Tenían alguna forma de reconocerlas?

-Bueno, Pegasus nombró el Sello Infinito en principio al Sello de Oricalcos. Las otras dos eran Mago Carmesí y Dragón Omega o Dragón del Fin, pero como te repito, no tenían una definición exacta.

-Un mago y un dragón –Yugi se quedó pensativo- como mi Mago Oscuro y el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba.

-De esas cartas se basó Pegasus para diseñarlas, pero tu carta y la de Kaiba tienen algo que aquellas nunca obtuvieron.

-¿Qué abuelito?

Solomon miró a Atemu como dándole su turno para hablar y así lo hizo.

-El Libro de los Muertos es el camino al Inframundo… y la vuelta de él… -el Faraón cerró sus ojos- Un ser es creado con tres partes esenciales: el ka, el Ba y el Akh; cuerpo, alma y corazón. Todas las cartas de duelo que se hicieron bajo el hechizo del Ojo del milenio contenían estas tres características. El Mago Oscuro por ejemplo, lleva el cuerpo que Pegasus le creó, el alma de Mahado y el Corazón de las Cartas, nacido del Reino de las Sombras. Sus tres partes conviven en armonía y le hacen poderoso.

Atemu hizo una pausa, poniéndose de pie con la espalda a ellos.

-Esas cartas solo poseen cuerpo. Están vacías… sin ser nada…. Sin identidad, su fuerza es inestable. Cuando Dartz le dio el Oricalcos al Sello, le dio su corazón y sabemos que se alimentaba del alma de su portador. Por ello llegaba a comportarse como una carta de Duelo. Quien se hizo de las otras dos Cartas Malditas busca el Libro de los Muertos para darles alma y corazón, los busca de quienes reposan, de quienes ya entregaron a los Dioses del Inframundo sus esencias para dormir eternamente.

-Pero, Yami, Rebeca… bueno, ella…

-Rebeca no deseaba el libro, quería evitar que consiguieran su meta –intervino Solomon- Arthur me lo confesó, ellos se dieron cuenta también que algo desebaba ese libro aunque mi pobre y viejo amigo no creyó que su nieta fuera capaz de tal cometido. De hecho, Rebeca ya había robado el libro antes, pero dejó uno falso para que le vieran y siguieran, dejando en paz a mi amigo. Arthur no enfermó por lo que pasó, sino por la temeridad de Rebeca. Ha levantado la ira de un enemigo que con bastante seguridad es más fuerte que todos nosotros y nos lleva ventaja.

-Yo he discutido con tu abuelo la posibilidad de que esas cartas ya tienen alma, pero aún les falta un corazón, Yugi.

-¿C-Cómo, Yami?

-Joey te dijo que cuando esa chica, Kaho, jugó su carta, el fue lastimado y sus heridas son como…

-… como las de una bestia… un… dragón… -musitó Yugi temeroso.

-La Fundación Fénix ha venido a buscar la manera de vencer al Faraón, las cartas de Duelo de Monstruos y a ustedes mismos, Yugi –Solomon se puso de pie- Tienen en su poder dos espantosas cartas y ya saben que pueden hacer con ellas. Es lo que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Buscando la manera de completarlas.

-Meiran nos habló de conexiones de la Fundación con el mercado negro –Yugi se dio una palmada en el muslo- ¡Tenía razón! ¡Y Kaho las usa!

-Eso es lo que me asusta, querido nieto.

-¿Por qué?

-Kaho solo es una niña y ya usa sin aparente problema dos Cartas Malditas cuando el mismo Dartz murió por el Oricalcos siendo él un rey –apuntó Atemu acercándose a los otros dos- Y eso habla de que quizá ella no es tan inofensiva como pensamos. Retarla a un duelo ya no es tan buena idea, aibou.

-¿Y que hay de lo que dijo sobre Kaiba y tú, Yami?

-Es una mentira para distraernos –respondió Atemu- /_Que quisiera fuera verdad, eso sería al menos un consuelo_/ pensó bajando su mirada.

-¿Faraón? –le llamó Solomon.

-¿Uh?

-Creímos que dirías algo más, Yami.

Atemu sacudió su cabeza.

-No, eso es todo. No retaremos a Kaho Alkrila.

-Pero…

-No, aibou, nuestro enemigo ahora tiene un rostro y nombre pero sigue siendo desconocido en poder.

-A quien necesitamos conocer es a Arnas Alkrila, puedo jurar por mis canas que no solo es un filántropo bondadoso –concluyó Solomon.

Todos callaron unos minutos. Finalmente Yugi se levantó con aire muy decidido.

-Yo no voy a permitir que se quedan con una carta de Joey. Ellos ya se aliaron con los Kaiba y la policía, nos dijo Meiran; Joey está solo sin nadie que lo auxilie y eso no lo toleraré. Contigo o sin ti, Yami, voy a recuperar el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

-¡Yugi!

La sorpresa nació en el rostro de Atemu.

-Seto y Mokuba son tan víctimas como Joey, aibou. No malinterpretes, y Joey no está solo.

-Pues así lo has hecho parecer, defendiendo a los Kaiba. No podemos contar con ellos ya.

-Estás suponiendo, aibou. Puedo buscar a Seto y…

-Claro, y caerás en sus trampas. No sé porque no quieres ayudar a Joey.

-No, Yugi…

-Querido nieto, escucha al Faraón, el riesgo es mucho.

-¿Joey no lo vale?

-No se trata de solo Joey, sino el futuro de la humanidad, aibou.

-¿Prefieren proteger a un traidor como Mokuba o Seto que defender a un amigo bajo el pretexto de salvar al mundo?

Tanto Solomon como Atemu se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

-Eso pensé –Yugi se retiró a su recámara con un portazo.

-Faraón, tenle paciencia, su amor por ese chico le trastorna a veces… ¿Faraón?... ¿Faraón?

Solomon hablaba solo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El río fluía lento y pausado, como deteniéndose en cada roca saliente a su paso para pedirle permiso de seguir. El cauce de sus aguas apenas hacía ruido por lo denso de la sangre que le llenaba junto con el lodo y cadáveres de animales, árboles y cientos de personas salvajemente mutiladas, lo que parecía una peste. Las moscas sobrevolaban el río, zumbando de aquí para allá, posándose en sus ya fallecidos huéspedes.

El jinete se acercó a la ribera, sin prisa, inclinándose un poco para extender una mano de filosas garras cubiertas por un guante metálico resplandeciente y tomar un poco de esa agua sangrienta, sacando de ella la cabeza de un perro pastor cuyos ojos ya habían sido comidos. La examinó como quien examina una muestra de laboratorio y luego la dejó caer sin más.

Se dio media vuelta, ondeando su capa verde al viento putrefacto, caminando en zancadas a su corcel que relinchó salvajemente mientras lo montaba para desaparecer entre una maleza quemada como por ácido de una selva moribunda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba y Kaho se columpiaban en silencio en un parque semivacío ya por la tarde nublada y de regreso en Ciudad Domino. Llevaban más de media hora sin intercambiar palabra aunque el pelinegro miraba de reojo a la chica que tenía la cabeza baja, como sumida en un profundo pensamiento.

Súbitamente, Kaho se detuvo y Mokuba de inmediato le imitó.

-¿Sabes, Moki? Me estaba preguntando si acaso ser tan mala te priva de ser feliz.

Mokuba le miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kaho?

-Bueno –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- mi mamá sufrió mucho protegiéndome de los demás; ella decía que yo era muy especial y por eso me temían… pero… no soy especial o ella no habría muerto…

El chico de inmediato bajó de su columpio para arrodillarse frente a ella, tomando sus manos.

-Kaho… tu padrino dijo que te devolverían tu codex.

-Yo soy mala –continuó Kaho con la mirada perdida- por esos todos me miran así, por eso mi padre nunca quiso saber de mí… yo… soy mala… -ella clavó sus ojos en Mokuba- Déjame, Moki, te haré daño si sigues conmigo…

-Kaho…

-¿No lo ves? Soy un monstruo y…

-Kaho…

-Por eso mi hermano me decía que no hiciera amistas con nadie…

-Kaho…

-Yo no…

La pelirroja no terminó su oración. Mokuba le besó con algo de fuerza y torpeza. Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada, sin moverse ni un centímetro. El pelinegro se retiró, mirándola completamente ruborizado y con los ojos húmedas pero de expresión decidida.

-Ni eres un monstruo ni un fenómeno ni nada de eso. Eres la chica más bonita, inteligente y valiente que he conocido y… ¡quiero que seas mi novia!

Quizá por fugaces segundos un Mokuba Kaiba que tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo observó la muda sorpresa que nació en el rostro de Kaho. De sus manos que cubrían las de la chica sintió un ligero temblor. Ninguno se movió ni dijo algo. Un viento levantó un montoncito de hojas secas que se arremolinó alrededor de los chicos, una de las hojas se atoró en el flequillo de Kaho y Mokuba levantó una mano para quitarla con ternura.

La chica dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria.

-Mokuba…

-Bueno, ya lo dije, jeje… -el pelinegro se mordió un labio- Yo… no… bueno, tenía que decírtelo, no es que aceptes ¿verdad?... esto… yo… jeje… si…

-Moki, es que…

-Está bien, sí.

Kaho ahora fue la que tomo sus manos.

-Quiero decirlo, pero…

-Hey, -Mokuba le guiñó un ojo- Hagamos esto: vamos a hacer de cuenta de que no pasó nada y cuando en verdad quieras decirlo, lo dirás.

Asintiendo, la pelirroja le dio un apretón a sus manos.

-Lo prometo, Moki, pero sí diré que eres el primero en decírmelo, nunca olvidaré este momento. Gracias.

-Bueno… de nada…

-Y creo… -Kaho le sonrió- que tienes razón, me devolverán mi codex, porque además tu también me estás ayudando y un Kaiba es un Kaiba.

-Tenlo por seguro, en cuanto Nisama se recupere, ya verás que lo hallaremos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era como si caminara en una playa de noche, aunque no sabía si era de noche o bien todo era oscuridad a su alrededor. Podía distinguir un rumor como de olas, pero no estaba seguro, podía sentir una especia de arena en sus pies desnudos pero no estaba seguro. Lo único cierto era que no veía nada.

Y se sentía completamente tranquilo.

La calma era deliciosa como no había experimentado antes, si es que había un antes. Cierto era que no deseaba salir de ahí, porque además no pensaba en nada; y lo extraño era que no sentía prisa alguna por hacerlo. Incluso estaba dudando que caminara, no sentía su propio movimiento.

Siguió de esa manera hasta que vio a lo lejos una débil luz que se acercaba o él caminaba a ella, no supo decir; pero pronto estaba frente a él. Era una persona de su tamaño y quizá como él, pero apenas le distinguía. Hablaba pero él no le escuchaba. La figura le tocó y su luz le rodeó también.

Después ya no supo más.

-¿Seto? ¿Seto?

El ojiazul despertó con un sobresalto.

-¿Qué…?

Se encontró en su habitación, la luz vespertina moría por sus ventanas pero le dejaba ver a un fantasma al pie de su cama.

-Atemu… -murmuró confundido.

-Alguien ha estado hechizándote, Seto y no con buenas intenciones; estuvieron leyendo tu alma. Es una suerte que Seth me avisara de este incidente.

El castaño bufó con sorna.

-Sí, creo que hablar con Yugi me perjudicó.

-Es en serio, Seto. No sé cuanto examinaron de ti, solo espero que no sea algo de graves consecuencias. Puedo decirte quien probablemente es.

-¿Y debo agradecerte?

-Ya estás recuperado –Atemu le miró serio- Quizá ignores el hecho de que has pactado una alianza con la Fundación Fénix y además tus cartas han sido lastimadas para no protegerte.

-En serio, Atemu, ¿quién se golpeó la cabeza, tú o yo?

El Faraón meneó su cabeza.

-Seth te ha salvado, quieras o no, y le debes un favor por lo tanto.

-No me digas, yo no…

-Cuando sea el momento, búscame –sentenció Atemu, esfumándose como lo hiciera con Solomon.

Kaiba se levantó rápidamente para encender las luces y buscarle pero el espíritu ya se había marchado. Iba a maldecir cuando sus ojos contemplaron su recámara llena de medicamentos, aparatos médicos, radiografías y otras tantas cosas.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

Su puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su médico de cabecera quien de inmediato soltó su maletín, así como la sirvienta detrás de él que llevaba su cena en una bandeja que dejó caer segundos antes que ella misma.

-¡Seto! –chilló el médico, corriendo a tomarlo de los brazos- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Milagro!

-¿Puede decirme que es todo esto? –le preguntó con algo de molestia el castaño, zafándose de su agarre.

-Oh, Seto, es que… ¡estabas muriendo!

-¿Qué?

-No quería decírselo a su hermano, pero tu cuerpo se descomponía como si fuera de mantequilla en sartén al fuego.

-No me gustan las comparaciones gastronómicas.

-¡Es cierto! –el médico se arregló sus gafas- ¡Y ahora estás aquí de pie! ¡Milagro! ¡Milagro!

-Milagro será si mi habitación no está limpia antes de que pierda la paciencia –Seto tomó una bata que amarró por la cintilla- Temo que mi casa es un manicomio. Ahora atienda a esa joven.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Cielos!

Mientras el doctor corría a auxiliar a la joven desmayada. Seto se dispuso a salir de su recámara, pasando por su espejo de cuerpo completo que le devolvió un reflejo ancestral conocido e hizo frenar al ojiazul cuyos ojos abiertos de incredulidad se volvieron a un Seth tras el espejo que le sonrió, asintiendo antes de desaparecer como lo hiciera Atemu; dejando en su lugar el reflejo normal de un CEO atónito y desarreglado que negando con la cabeza, llamó a voces a Roland y Mokuba.

En aquel anaquel de vidrio en su estudio, los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules brillaron como alegres y vivos de nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Y bien?

-Tenemos que separarlos, milord.

-Hm.

-Necesitamos el Libro, señor.

-Sé donde está pero aún no. Ellos creen que no sabemos que ellos saben que nosotros sabemos. Liberen el siguiente sello.

-Sí, milord.

-Y… ¿Miskra?

-¿Sí?

-Hay que preparar habitaciones, tendremos visitas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Esto que es?

-Es un pisapapeles.

-Ohhh, ¿este?

-Un tintero.

-Wooow…

-Para ser una detective es bastante ignorante de hechos básicos.

-O bien descubro con nuevos ojos lo que otros han pasado por alto.

-¿Uh?

-Ese pisapapeles no había sido movido sino recién y fue un cambio brusco pues talló la esquina del tintero y dejó una marca en el fino escritorio mi estimado Watson.

-…

Meiran se echó a reír.

-¿Qué sucede detective?

-El ladrón es un jovencito aproximadamente de 1.60 m de estatura, 17 años que vive en la calle y se dedica al hurto de carteras y objetos delicados por un mendrugo de pan.

-Es usted…a sombrosa.

-No tanto, decano, simplemente que he descubierto el modus operando de uno de mis soplones.

-¿Lo conoce?

La joven tomó su taza de té que le sirvieran anteriormente para beberla despacio, mirando el pisapapeles de elefante en hechura de acero que estaba sobre el pequeño pero fino escritorio dentro del dormitorio de Kaho en las instalaciones de la Fundación Fénix.

-Alguien dentro le dijo del tesoro de la chica y le ayudó a entrar a robarlo.

El decano se sentó frente a ella, con sus manos rugosas en su regazo.

-Detective, todos aquí son de absoluta confianza, no hay personas ajenas alrededor de los hijos del Señor Alkrila, eso es orden expresa.

-Entonces, tienen un traidor.

-No, señorita, imposible, si hablamos de filtrar información de nuestras investigaciones le creería, pero cuando es sobre los hijos prodigio de esta noble fundación se convierte en blasfemia. Nadie lo haría y en cuanto al personal… -el decano se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Verá, quizá sea algo sin importancia, pero pues tuvimos la visita del Director del Museo de Ciudad Domino y se mandó a cambiar los manteles y cortinas de las habitaciones. Vino un equipo de limpieza y con ellos venía un chico. Bueno, no le tomé importancia, es un trabajo, pero pues ellos tuvieron acceso total a las instalaciones. Kaho llegó muy cansada y dejó sus cosas en este escritorio y no volvió tocarlas sino hasta el siguiente día cuando ya su codex había desaparecido.

-¿Tendrá el video de seguridad de esta habitación?

El anciano negó.

-Hay un sistema de circuito cerrado en todas las habitaciones excepto en los dormitorios de Kaho y Khura por orden misma de nuestro Director; por ello son dispuestos sus lugares alrededor de recámaras y pasillos vigilados como usted observó ya. Pero el chico que vi lucía de lo más honesto.

-Je, será todo menos honesto. Aunque aún falta por descubrir quien le hablaría de entrar aquí. Aún hay que investigar los archivos del personal de seguridad. Le tomará tiempo a la computadora de la Estación…

-Ah, detective, permítame ofrecerle a Renacimiento. Nuestro trabajo está por completarse y hemos dado oportunidad a otras instituciones de usarle. Justo ahora terminará de compilar los archivos de la antigua KGB.

-¿Qué…? –Meiran dejó su taza con brusquedad- ¿Dijo KGB… tiene aquí archivos de…?

-Detective, somos filántropos de tiempo completo y si Kaiba Corp nos obsequió una herramienta tan poderosa como Renacimiento, ¿por qué no compartirla?

-¿… archivos de… la… KGB?

-Bueno, sí. Son tantos casos que les es imposible a sus servidores armar una biblioteca. Renacimiento lo ha hecho de maravilla. Confieso, esa es opinión de Kaho, en lo personal no sé nada de esas cosas modernas aunque usted si parece comprender de que hablo. ¿Por qué no le hecha un vistazo mientras busco su cinta detective? Así no se aburrirá.

-N-No… -Meiran carraspeó- ¿No hay problema?

-Dudo mucho que unos viejos u olvidados casos rusos puedan servirle, ¿cierto? Solo para que vea a Renacimiento y sepa de qué hablo.

Meiran sonrió forzadamente, levantándose para seguir al viejo decano que llamó a otro de su personal que guió a la joven detective hasta el sótano donde un enorme panel conectado a una serie de computadoras mostraba cientos de números, imágenes forenses y diagramas que parecían ir acomodándose en pantallas laterales.

Renacimiento.

Su "cerebro" estaba resguardado en el mismo sitio que el de la IA de Kaiba Corp; cientos de metros bajo tierra en una bóveda cuyo acceso era exclusivo de los hermanos Kaiba.

Con ojos asombrados, la detective se acercó a una de las sillas, posando una mano en un tablero plano que al ser tocado se encendió de inmediato.

-_**"Archivos KGB reestructurando… ¿desea revisar archivos?"**_ –se escuchó la vos hueca y maquinal de Renacimiento.

La joven de cabellos castaños pasó saliva.

-… sí… -tomó aire para calmarse- …. Archivo PP09-0336/1127-639, Kiev. Caso… -Meiran se llevó una mano a su pecho, notando un temblor en la misma- … caso Trievsky… Sheriozha Trievsky…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	10. La pérdida

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Uhh… lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora, cosas muchas impidieron que lo hiciese, pero seguimos aquí en este mundillo adorable. Gachias por leer!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht  
ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht  
hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen_

_Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht  
die Augenlider zu erpressen  
ich singe bis der Tag erwacht  
ein heller Schein am Firmament  
Mein Herz brennt_

_Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht  
Dämonen Geister schwarze Feen  
sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht  
__und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen_

_... (Mein Herz Brennt, Rammstein)_

**CAPITULO IX. LA PÉRDIDA.**

-Nisama¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante, Moki.

Un Mokuba cabizbajo entró apurado a la oficina de Seto en Kaiba Corp. Aún estaba vestido en su uniforme de secundaria junto con su mochila. El pelinegro se detuvo justo al lado de su hermano mayor en actitud de sumisión.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el otro sin dejar de teclear en su laptop.

-Es que… -el chico jugó nervioso con sus manos.

-Estoy escuchando…

-¿No estás enojado por lo que hice?

-Claro que no, Moki. Yo le había prometido a la Fundación Fénix un aporte de la Corporación Kaiba a sus investigaciones, quizá Renacimiento fue demasiado pero no importa. Hemos ganado más bonos y nuestra demanda creció. Además, mientras puedas seguir viendo a esa novia tuya me parece perfecto.

Mokuba se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Nisama…

-¿Algo más, hermanito?

-Bueno, sí. Regresaré a la escuela. Tenemos una reunión el equipo de Kendo y de ahí ya iré a casa. ¿Está bien?

-¿No irás a verla hoy?

El sonrojo volvió.

-No… es que… van a reunirse los de la Fundación. Ya van a anunciar sus descubrimientos y ella estará ocupada.

Seto dejó de teclear para mirar a su hermano. Le sonrió.

-Está bien, Moki. Quiero que Roland pase por ti en la escuela, así que le llamarás cuando salgas ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip –Mokuba le abrazó- Te quiero, Nisama.

-Y yo, hermanito.

-Que bueno que ya estás mejor, así podremos volver a salir juntos¿verdad?

El ojiazul abrazó a Mokuba.

-Claro, todo va a mejorar.

Con un apretón, el pelinegro se retiró de la oficina con un adiós de su mano para su hermano mayor que esperó hasta que desapareciera tras la puerta para retornar a su trabajo, echando un vistazo a la fotografía que tenía de su pequeño hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey reposaba plácidamente en el sofá de su departamento, viendo como sus amigos iban y venían con sus cosas, trayéndole un vaso de agua, comida o un almohadón. Era su primer día de escuela y todos habían decidido festejarle su salida del hospital hasta entonces, para dejarle descansar otro poco. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se cortó al recibir un certero coscorrón a manos de Meiran.

-¡Hey! –le reclamó- Lastimas a un convaleciente.

-Más convaleciente tienes las neuronas, deja esa pereza que bien puedes levantarte a ayudar.

-Para qué si ellos lo hacen muy bien sin mí.

Meiran quiso darle otro coscorrón pero Joey lo esquivó con maestría. Yugi vino de la cocina con un plato de frutas y un tenedor que puso en las manos de Joey.

-¡Provecho! –le sonrió feliz.

-Emm, gracias Yugi… dime¿dónde está Atemu?

-Desde que mi nieto le retó, el Faraón ha desaparecido de nuestra vista –le respondió Solomon uniéndose a ellos, igual, que Tea, Ryou y Tristán.

-Qué raro.

-No tanto, Joey. Sabemos que Atemu siempre ha sido sensible a las palabras de Yugi –comentó Tea.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del rubio, excepto Meiran que permaneció de pie tras Joey.

-Usted debe estar muy cansada, detective –le hablo el anciano- Ha cuidado de Joey todo este tiempo.

-No se preocupe, sobreviviré.

-¿Qué te sucede, Meiran? Estás como distante.

-Nada, Yugi. Solo que no sé que pensar de ciertas cosas… y otras… no sé que sentir. Pero no me hagan caso, que hoy Joey por fin regresó a la escuela.

-Meiran, acabas de amargar mi fiesta –le dijo éste.

Todos rieron, haciendo más bromas al respecto cuando de momento una muy fúrica Shashenka entraba intempestivamente, llamando la atención de todos que le miraron atónitos.

-¡LLEVO HORAS ESPERANDOTE! –rugió la delgada chica.

-Enka… no… -Meiran levantó las manos en son de paz.

-¡CLARO, SIEMPRE PONES ALGO ANTES QUE YO¡NUNCA SOY LO COMPLETAMENTE BUENA PARA SER IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA!

La joven detective palideció sin atrever a moverse.

-… Enka…

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA QUE JUEGA A LA HEROÍNA CUANDO NI SIQUIERA PUEDES CUMPLIR UNA PROMESA!

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en la pequeña sala. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, solo mirándose los unos a los otros y después a Meiran cuyo rostro expresaba lo mucho que deseaba llorar. Shashenka, por su parte, le miraba con un rencor intimidante y su cabello descompuesto de su acostumbrada coleta de ballet le hacía ver más agresiva.

-¡YO TE HE DADO TODO PERO TU JAMAS SERAS SUFICIENTE¡TE ODIO!

Con eso, Shashenka se dio vuelta y salió azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Pasaron minutos considerables antes de que Meiran fuera la primera en moverse, claramente perturbada y apenada.

-Yo… lo siento… debo… vendré luego Joey…

Ella salió aprisa. Solomon miró con compasión la puerta por donde había desaparecido. Yugi tomó la mano de un Joey triste mientras Ryou, Tea y Tristán se limitaron a bajar su mirada.

-Shashenka no la merece.

-No, Tristán, no digas eso –le corrigió Joey dejando su plato de frutas a un lado- Meiran la ama como no tienes idea. Solo es esos "episodios" de Shashenka que le perturban, pero estoy seguro que las dos son una excelente pareja.

-Pues herir no es amar, Joey –intervino Tea con un suspiro- Ya sabemos de esa actitud de Shashenka, pero creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que esto fue demasiado humillante para Meiran¿cierto chicos?

-Yo también apoyo a Joey en que ellas se quieren mucho, aunque a decir verdad nunca he presenciado que Shashenka sea cariñosa con Meiran –opinó Yugi con pena.

-Algún día –murmuró Solomon- Algún día la frágil Shashenka se dará cuenta de que Meiran es todo para ella. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo crees abuelito?

Solomon, que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, les hizo una seña para que todos callaran. Cuando todo ruido ahí cesó, alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido de platos quebrándose en la pared, además de otros objetos con fuerza y los gritos inteligibles de Shashenka que apenas dejaban escuchar el débil sollozo de Meiran.

-Algún día… -musitó Solomon.

El teléfono de Joey sonó, haciendo respingar a todos los presentes.

-¡Rayos! Moriré de un infarto –comentó Tristán.

El rubio estiró un brazo para levantar el auricular.

-¿Sí?... soy yo… ¿qué…? –el rostro de Joey se quedó sin color.

-¿Joey que pasa? –Yugi se le acercó.

Aquél tembló un poco, tirando el teléfono al devolverlo a su lugar. Con ojos como platos, se volvió al grupo que lo miraban apremiantes.

-Chicos… -pasó saliva- … la policía… quieren…

-Joey, me asustas –le convino Tea.

-… no han localizado a Seto y… quieren…

-Joey, hijo¿qué pasó? –Solomon se paró junto a él.

-… soy el primer contacto de su celular y…

-¿Joey, que tratas de decir? –esta vez Yugi apretó la mano del rubio que tenía entre la suyas.

Joey miró a todos como si fueran desconocidos, apenas respirando.

-… han asesinado a Mokuba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stan limpiaba su chaqueta de gamuza de pequeñas pelusitas adheridas, escuchando paciente los reportes de los policías y mirando de cuando en cuando al ventanal que daba a la entrada de la secundaria; esperando que en cualquier momento arribara el auto que Meiran manejara. Volvió a checar el mensaje de su celular como confirmando la respuesta a su llamado. Forenses y criminalistas abarrotaban el amplio corredor. Policías murmuraban entre sí, acordonando el salón de clases.

-¿Ya contactaron al hermano mayor? –preguntó al policía junto a él.

-Parece que sí, detective.

Un rechinido de llantas anunció la llegada de un sedán que se estacionó en el primer espacio disponible. Todas sus portezuelas se abrieron, bajando Meiran, Joey, Yugi, Tea y Solomon de ellas.

La detective lideró con prisa al grupo, subiendo veloz las escaleras hasta llegar donde Stan, quien no pasó por alto el rostro demacrado de Meiran ni sus párpados hinchados y rojos.

-Detective¿está…?

-¿Qué pasó?

Stan miró por encima de su hombro al grupo, como cuestionando su presencia ahí.

-Son amigos de los Kaiba –le informó ella- Ahora, por lo que más quieras, dime como ocurrió.

Tomando aire, Stan dirigió una mirada al salón que era inundado de luces de las cámaras de los forenses.

-Sucedió aproximadamente hace no menos de una hora, el encargado de la guardia nocturna notó la luz encendida y la puerta abierta siendo que la escuela estaba ya cerrada y… lo descubrió…

Dos autos más llegaron presurosos, uno siguiendo al otro. El primero, negro y lujoso dejó ver a un Kaiba que no se molestó en cerrar la portezuela, corriendo hacia dentro del edificio. El segundo, un auto policíaco, llevaba a un par de detectives junto con Tristán y Ryou que habían dado con Seto, pues le habían escuchado decir en clase que iría a una biblioteca privada, razón por la cual no tenía encendido ningún localizador.

-¡Mokuba! –sonó un grito angustiado de un Seto alterado que corrió de inmediato hacia donde el salón- ¡MOKUBA!

Stan le detuvo, forcejeando con él.

-Espera, será mejor si…

-¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA¡MOKUBA!

La lucha se volvió más violenta y Meiran se unió a Stan.

-Seto, escucha…

-¡QUIERO VERLO!

La decisión del ojiazul fue mucho mayor y librándose del par, entró al salón de clases solo para quedarse congelado en la puerta. Joey y los demás le alcanzaron a una seña de Meiran que pretendía sacarlo de ahí.

El salón de clases era una escena macabra. Sus paredes estaban llenas de sangre fresca aún, que goteaba del techo o escurría de las paredes blancas. Pequeños pedazos de carne, órganos y vísceras estaban desperdigados por el suelo, como si hubieran sido expulsados por una fuerte explosión cuya fuente estaba en el centro del salón de clases donde yacía ensangrentada la mochila de Mokuba. Un forense levantó del charco de sangre el relicario que siempre traía consigo el pelinegro.

Seto lo miró como no creyendo, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y palideció súbitamente. En su pecho comenzó a nacer una opresión a la par que sentía su garganta seca al contemplar el espantoso espectáculo. Sus manos que habían sido puños ahora se encrespaban lentamente.

-Por favor, conserva la calma –se apresuró a decir Stan a su lado- Estaba por explicarles a todos que esto no es un asesinato, es una escena montada.

-¿Qué? –bufó Meiran incrédula.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No lo sabemos, no hay una sola evidencia que nos diga que fue lo que pasó exactamente.

-¡Eso es mentira¡Ustedes son policías y deben hacer su trabajo!

-Seto… -llamó Yugi.

-No es tan fácil, además…

-¡Esas son excusas¡Mi hermano está perdido y lo único que hacen es jugar con sus pertenencias como niños de preescolar!

Todos miraron ante la explosión del ojiazul, cuyo rostro dejaba entrever la desesperación y angustia que le estaban consumiendo. Varios policías murmuraron y los forenses siguieron con su trabajo. Meiran y Stan se miraron sin saber que más decirle.

-Escucha –Joey se adelantó para sorpresa de todos- Meiran y su equipo…

-¡TU NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! –escupió furioso Seto.

-¡Solo trato de ayudarte!

-¡PUES NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!

Gruñendo, el rubio tomó del brazo a Kaiba para llevarlo a fuerzas, peleando con Seto entre gritos incoherentes y jaloneos, fuera de la escena pavorosa y sangrienta hasta el extremo del pasillo donde le encaró también enojado.

-Cierra la boca y escúchame, yo sé de antemano como te sientes por lo de Mokuba pero eso no te da derecho a gritarles a todos cuando están haciendo lo mejor que pueden para saber que le pasó.

-Pues no es suficiente –Seto se zafó de su agarre- Y no me toques ni mucho menos alardees de lo que yo siento.

-Yo también me siento mal.

El ojiazul entrecerró sus ojos.

-Claro, de la misma manera en que te sentiste mal cuando me besaste y después me rechazaste alegando que ya eras novio de Yugi.

Joey se quedó pasmado, mirando rápidamente hacia el grupo que los observaba asombrados. Sus ojos se posaron en el joven tricolor. Pasó saliva.

-Eso… yo no…

-Eres un maldito bastardo, entraste a mi casa fingiendo ser al gran amigo de Mokuba y luego casi me seduces¿o ya se te olvidó? Pero claro, ahora juegas a la palomita inocente y hasta pretendes ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermanito. No, perro idiota. Esa técnica no te va a funcionar otra vez conmigo. Maldita sea la hora en que me enamoré de ti.

Con una media vuelta, el castaño volvió a donde el salón de clases, tomando aire y observando todo con detalle. Sacó de su chaqueta un celular para marcar a Roland, a quien le dio unas furiosas instrucciones. De la misma forma pidió el relicario de Mokuba que ya era llevado como evidencia para usarlo en su búsqueda.

-Lo sentimos, Señor pero es evidencia policíaca y…

-Mis laboratorios son mejores y yo soy más rápido que ustedes.

-Dénselo –ordeno Meiran.

-Pero, detective…

-Nada, Stan, tiene razón, esto es enfermizo ya.

Kaiba tomó esa bolsa y se marchó con la misma premura con que llegó, haciendo caso omiso de la prensa que moría por sacarle una sola frase. Todos los demás se quedaron pasmados otros minutos hasta que por fin Tea habló.

-No sé ustedes, pero esto se está convirtiendo en un juego macabro.

-El chico sigue desaparecido, y eso no garantiza que esté vivo –observó la joven detective- Ese muchacho Seto, es comprensible que esté más que alteradísimo porque sabe bien que hay un 50 de probabilidades de que su hermano esté muerto, un pensamiento no muy agradable, incluso para mí.

Todos se quedaron quietos y cabizbajos. Meiran se acercó a Joey.

-¿Por qué eras el primer contacto del chico, Joey?

Éste miró sus manos, notando que estaban temblorosas.

-Era el mejor amigo de los Kaiba…

La joven le miró asombrada.

-Pero tú nunca…

-Porque dejé de verlos cuando Yugi y yo nos hicimos pareja.

-¡Detective! –llamó Stan a Meiran con urgencia.

Mientras la joven se dirigía de regreso al salón de clases. Yugi corrió a abrazar a Joey, echándose a llorar como Tea y Ryou que eran consolados por un serio Solomon y un acongojado Tristán.

La noche reinó por completo. Afuera, la prensa amarillista buscaba romper la barrera de policías fuera de la secundaria. Oficiales iban y venían con perros de rastreo. El equipo de investigación tomaba sin cesar fotos, recogiendo muestras de sangre y las evidencias.

Joey, como despertando de un mal sueño, por fin abrazó a Yugi, masajeando su espalda y llorando con él en silencio. Miró por el ventanal, recorrió con su vista la escena como si fuera una película muda. De nuevo se giró al patio, notando el gentío alrededor de la escuela. Sus ojos amielados se encontraron con unos púrpura malvados cuyo dueño le sonrió a lo lejos. La ira del rubio brotó de la nada cuando Khura le dedicó un muy burlón adiós antes de darse media vuelta y subir a un auto blindado que siguió el camino por donde Seto se había marchado.

-Joey –llamó Meiran, saliendo del salón con las manos enguantadas y extendiendo un papel.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?

-Es para Yugi.

-¿Qué?

Este se volvió del pecho de Joey al escuchar su nombre. La detective le tendió una bolsita de plástico donde una etiqueta ostentaba "Para Yugi Mutou". Aquel la tomó después de que la joven le proporcionara unos guantes a modo de protección. Joey leyó con Yugi en silencio mortal.

"_Faraón,_

_El momento de la justicia ha llegado¿serás capaz de salvar una vida o seguirás escondido en el Reino de las Sombras?"_

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, Yugi –le dijo Meiran, dejando ver su enfado- Algo no me están diciendo y eso realmente me molesta. No estoy de humor para más bromas.

-¿Más bromas¿De qué bromas hablas?

-Pues, Joey, la sangre que ven ahí en ese salón es sangre artificial, mezclada con unas cuantas porquerías más. Solo la mochila de Mokuba tiene rastros auténticos de su sangre. Es una escena montada con vísceras de cerdo que lucen exactas a las de los de un ser humano. Ahora, esta nota claramente alude al secuestro del pequeño Mokuba. Hora de cantar, pajarillos.

-Meiran –Yugi se limpió sus lágrimas- Si Mokuba no está muerto, aún…

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar.

-La Fundación…

-¡Argh¡La Fundación! Solo saben echarle la culpa a la Fundación Fénix.

-Pero, Meiran –Joey le miró sumamente confundido- Tú misma tenías sospechas…

-Las tenía, bien has dicho. Sucede que la Fundación está embarrada de toda suciedad para salvar la vida de Kaho Alkrila. Su cuerpo vive gracias a la nanotecnología y medicamentos de experimentación, y eso cuesta demasiado niños.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ay, Joey. ¿Crees que solo fui a tomar el té con ellos?

-P-Pero… pero… -tartamudeó Yugi.

Meiran se mesó los cabellos, apretando su mandíbula y quitándose con fastidio los guantes para arrojarlos a un contenedor de basura de los forenses.

-No necesito repetir la mala situación en la que me encuentro¿verdad? –siseó a los muchachos- Así que cuando tengan algo que se llama evidencia y no conjeturas de niños ya saben donde pueden buscarme.

Con eso, la detective se marchó con una media vuelta, dejando atónitos a la pareja. Solomon, Tea, Ryou y Tristán se les unieron.

-¿Ya les dijo Meiran que no es la sangre de Mokuba, si no una sangre artificial? –comentó Tea al instante- Tengo fe en que lo encontrarán.

-Joey, hijo¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el anciano con preocupación.

Yugi y Joey se miraron antes de que el rubio respondiera con toda seriedad.

-Estamos solos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sedán manejaba silencioso y precavido por la avenida con el cielo nocturno sobre él, iluminado por las lámparas de la carretera. Stan, al volante, miraba de reojo a Meiran, dormida a su lado por el cansancio físico y mental. Iban rumbo al barrio bajo en busca de aquél ladronzuelo e informante de la detective de quien sospechaban era autor del robo en la Fundación.

La carretera comenzó a hacerse irregular conforme se adentraban al lúgubre paisaje. Stan apagó las luces para conducir en desierta oscuridad, buscando entre basureros y desperdicios a su objetivo.

-Estaciónate aquí –ordenó Meiran tan despierta como su joven ayudante.

-¡Detective¿Cómo…?

-Shh, no hagas más ruido.

Ambos bajaron con cuidado del auto, sacando su arma y quitándole el seguro. En su acostumbrada práctica, Meiran le hizo saber al otro que ella incursionaría mientras Stan le apoyaba a sus espaldas. Así, fueron explorando los callejones hasta que la detective dio con un angosto y sin nada de luces callejón de donde un chillido de ratas se alcanzaba a escuchar. Stan sacó su pequeña linterna y alumbró.

-¡NO!

Meiran corrió al cuerpo semidescompuesto de un adolescente que parecía seguir abrazando un morral atado con cuerdas viejas. Aún podía distinguirse sus ropas holgadísimas y viejas manchadas de sangre y carne que los roedores dejaban ver. Con ayuda de su compañero ahuyentaron a las ratas que ya devoraban su carne muerta. Los ojos café de la detective se llenaron de lágrimas al examinarle, tapándose la boca con una mano con el fin de ahogar un sollozo.

-¿Era… él…? –preguntó Stan, examinando el cadáver.

Meiran asintió.

-Townie… -musitó su nombre.

-Fue un disparo a quemarropa, detective. Posiblemente con una escopeta o alguna metralleta. En estos barrios es usual el móvil del robo –Stan notó el morral- aunque le hubieran arrebatado todo.

Buscando algo con que tomar el morral sin ensuciarse, Stan se levantó a mirar alrededor hasta encontrar un pedazo de periódico con el cual tomó el morral de las frías y algo huesudas manos del desafortunado chico. Quitando los amarres, tanto él como Meiran descubrieron que llevaba aún el códice de Kaho Alkrila.

-Muy sospechoso, de haber sido un robo, este codex no hubiera aparecido –observó Stan.

-Oh, Townie –Meiran le sollozó- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Un crujido a sus espaldas les hizo volverse, apuntando con sus pistolas. Solo el viento se escuchó. De nuevo se hizo presente otro crujido y de un basurero un gato moteado y flaco salió caminando despreocupado. Los dos detectives se relajaron.

-¿Llamo a la Estación, detective?

-No, chico. ¿Quién querrá abrirme un caso por un niño de la calle muerto en el barrio bajo? Además, las ratas se han comido buena parte de su cuerpo para hacerle una autopsia. Ah, Townie¿por eso no acudiste a mis llamados? Me parece que lo único que podemos hacer es darle algo de sepultura.

-Sí, detective.

Stan le obedeció. Juntos tomaron como pudieron el cadáver para llevarlo a una esquina donde le "sepultaron" con tantos periódicos y cartones que pudieron hacerse. El joven tomó el codex para alcanzar a Meiran que ya subía al auto de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto, mirando al exterior y mordiéndose una uña. Stan se dio cuenta que seguía llorando y posó una mano con cautela en su hombro.

-Detective…

-Estoy bien, déjame.

Dejando el codex en el asiento trasero, Stan usó ambas manos para obligarla a girarse y mirarle.

-Meiran –le llamó por primera vez con su nombre- No es tu culpa.

Los ojos llorosos de ésta le encontraron. La joven se echó a los brazos a llorar desconsolada.

-Ya no puedo más –confesó- Siempre termino lastimando a los que quiero.

-Shh, calma Meiran, eso no es cierto. Aquí estoy yo, contigo.

Stan le meció un poco, dejando que llorara en su pecho y acariciando apenas su cabello castaño y rebelde.

-Todo está bien, Meiran.

Ella lloró otro poco más, abrazándose al cuerpo del joven. Una mano gentil tomó su mentón, haciéndole mirar un par de ojos verdosos donde se vio reflejada abatida, cansada. Meiran dejó escapar otras lágrimas, cerrando sus ojos. Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos con delicadeza y ternura. La detective se sobresaltó dispuesta a separarse.

Un eco tremendo como un temblor inusitado los sacudió y ambos se aferraron al auto, desconcertados. El sismo duró un tiempo considerable. Los basureros cayeron, los perros, gatos y demás fauna salvaje corría despavorida sin dirección. Las pocas ventanas con cristales se rompieron, uno que otro poste de luz cayó además de los ladrillos de los edificios.

Cuando todo terminó, tanto Meiran como Stan salieron del auto.

-¡Detective, mire!

Stan señaló una grieta en el suelo no muy abierta pero si muy larga que parecía dirigirse en zigzag al centro de Ciudad Domino.

-Vamos a la Estación –ordenó Meiran subiendo al auto, esta vez al volante.

El sedán dejó el barrio a gran velocidad. Encendieron la radio policíaca pero una molesta interferencia les hizo apagarla. Stan probó con la radio local.

_-… ¡es increíble!... No… no hay palabras para describirlo… Kami sama… es como una señal… ¡es espantosa!_ –gritaba al parecer un reportero.

Meiran y Stan se miraron, la detective arqueó una ceja.

-Dudo que se refiera a la grieta.

Siguió manejando, esquivando a la ruptura en el suelo que serpenteaba por su camino. Al subir el puente de la autopista, Stan casi salta de su asiento, señalando hacia el centro de Ciudad Domino que se avistaba a su costado.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –gritó apuntando con su dedo.

Meiran detuvo la marcha, igual asombrada. En plena autopista, aunque desierta, bajó del auto para mirar mejor.

-Por todos los cielos…

Justo en el corazón de Ciudad Domino, un gigantesco monolito se erguía, iluminado por una luna roja cuya luz dejaba ver su tallado que le cubría por completo, con caracteres que no supo reconocer con un color verdoso, como si hubiera estado hundido en un pantano. Por su tamaño a lo lejos, Meiran calculó que debía medir al meno lo que un rascacielos de más de 100 pisos.

-¡Shashenka! –exclamó asustada Meiran, entrando de nuevo al auto.

Stan le imitó a tiempo sin comprender que significaba ese nombre.

-¿Q-Quién es Shashenka, detective?

La joven le miró extrañada, parpadeando.

-Yo… cielos… Stan, escucha… lo que pasó hace rato debes olvidarlo. Estaba confundida, no te hagas ideas falsas sobre mí.

-Pero…

-Además, ya debes haber escuchado sobre mí.

-Solo que es la mejor detective.

Meiran se echó a reír.

-Esas golpizas han surtido su efecto. No, Stan. Mira, eres un chico guapo y todas esas cosas, pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué somos compañeros de trabajo? –preguntó herido el joven.

-No, porque soy lesbiana y Shashenka es mi pareja.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó dentro del sedán. Meiran clavó su vista en la carretera, ya no por precaución sino más bien para evitar ver el rostro desilusionado de Stan, quien bajó su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas, girándose bruscamente hacia la ventanilla.

-Te dejaré en la Estación.

El joven no le contestó.

Meiran apretó el volante. Por el espejo lateral del auto le pareció ver que detrás de ellos pasaba algo como una figura fantasmal pero al seguir mirando solo notó el paisaje deprimente de aquel barrio que se alejaba por el horizonte. Pisó el acelerador, sin más que decir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miraba hacia donde el monolito. Desde donde se encontraba no podía ver que pasaba en su alrededor pero el helicóptero rodeándole le daba una buena idea de que ocurría. Sus labios duros se torcieron en una mueca despectiva, apoyándose en su elegante bastón negro de mango de diamante con incrustaciones de oro y plata que formaban un fénix. Sus gruesas manos, bailotearon como divertidas.

Una chica pelirroja se le acercó.

-Ya encontraron mi codex.

-Perfecto –le respondió con voz gruesa y ronca.

Un jovencito de larga cabellera negra se les unió.

-Seto ha salido de Ciudad Domino.

-Perfecto –volvió a repetir.

Sus ojos aquamarinos se llenaron de un brillo extraño.

-Prepárense, hijos míos.

- Sí, padre –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Los dos muchachitos hicieron una reverencia al alto hombre moreno, antes de abrazarle con extrema devoción.

Arnas Alkrila, sonrió satisfecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	11. Muñecas

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_You told me, I__ see you rise  
but it always falls  
I see you come, I see you go  
You say: " All things pass into the night"  
And I say "oh no sir, I must say you're wrong,  
I must disagree oh no sir, I must say you're wrong  
Won't you listen to me?" _

You told me "I've seen it all before  
been there, I've seen my hopes and dreams  
all liying on the ground"  
I've seen the sky, just begin to fall  
and you say "All things pass into the night" 

_... (Good Bye Horses, Q-Lazzarus)_

**CAPITULO X. MUÑECAS.**

Yugi sonrió satisfecho. Con esa media sonrisa y ojos adormilados se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo y sudoroso de Joey, buscando lugar por debajo de su mentón. Unos brazos fuertes le envolvieron al igual que una fresca sábana.

-Te amo, Joey.

Una risa quieta y un beso a su frente antecedieron a la respuesta del rubio.

-Y yo te amo, Yugi.

Siguieron así, abrazados, reposando después de haber hecho el amor. Estaban en el departamento de Joey, luego de salir de clases. La luz de la tarde caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y enlazados. En la ventana, se podía distinguir el monolito que surgiera de las entrañas de la tierra días atrás sin otra novedad que su presencia en pleno Ciudad Domino.

-¿Qué crees que sea? –preguntó Yugi mirando la enorme piedra.

-Jeje, creí que ya dormías –río Joey.

-Ou.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Digo, es raro y horrible como un cuento de hadas pero no han podido explicar que sea o haga. Quisiera ver a los de la Fundación hablando de eso.

-¿Tendrá alguna relación con lo que sucede?

-Quizá.

Yugi irguió su cabeza un poco para ver a Joey, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿En que piensas Joey?

-En Meiran… ayer… ayer fue la primera vez que la vi llorando en las escaleras del edificio… las cosas deben estar muy mal y más ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shashenka.

-¿En verdad¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Nunca lo celebran, no me preguntes la razón.

El pequeño tricolor se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Joey acarició su mentón.

-¿Ahora en qué piensas tú?

-No sé¿y si le regalas algo a Shashenka?

-¿Con que fin?

-Si dices que las cosas están mal, que nunca celebran su cumpleaños; siempre hacer algo diferente puede ayudar a aliviar la situación. Quizá si Shashenka recibe un regalo inesperado se sienta muy alegre y eso ayude a Meiran.

-Tal vez… pero¿Qué puedo regalarle?

Yugi le dio un beso en los labios.

-Podemos ir a buscarlo…

-Mmm¿sabes? Me encantas.

-¿En verdad? –Yugi se sonrojó- Ah, Joey, me siento algo culpable. Todo lo que está pasando y nosotros…

-Mira –el rubio tomó aire- Si Atemu ha entrado en su estado catatónico no es tu culpa. Mokuba pues… su hermano ya se encarga de ello y en cuanto a lo demás, quedarnos como momias no lo mejora y si nos empeora a nosotros. Lo iremos resolviendo poco a poco.

-¿Juntos?

Joey asintió pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Siempre juntos.

Los labios y las caricias fueron aumentando en intensidad y pasión: pronto ambos se encontraron excitados de nuevo, listos para hacer el amor una vez más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Estambul, Turquía._

-¿Entonces si aceptarás que fue un truco?

-Mira, Atemu, tus esquizofrenias me tienen sin cuidado. La razón por la que no he visto a los hermanos Alkrila es porque mi propio hermano está desaparecido, por si no lo has notado.

-Y extrañamente las pistas te sacaron de Ciudad Domino cuando apareció aquel monolito.

-De nuevo con tus locuras.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Seto.

-¡Entonces dime donde está Mokuba!

Seto azotó ambas manos sobre la mesa donde comía. Atemu, frente a él, le observó impasivo.

-No lo sé, no puedo percibirlo –dijo al fin el Faraón- Muy raro.

-Claro.

El castaño se levantó de su silla para ir hacia el balcón de su habitación. El barullo del mercado turco se escuchaba a lo largo y ancho de la avenida frente al hotel. Kaiba se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda a la calle y clavando sus ojos azules en Atemu.

-¿Y por qué no andas de niñera con Yugi?

-Él puede cuidarse solo.

-Ah, que conveniente pensamiento. ¿No será acaso que está con Joey?

-En cuyo caso, eso igual te afecta.

El cuello del ojiazul se tensó.

--Pero al contrario de ti, no estoy escondiéndome en una reliquia.

-Ni tampoco aceptas tu sentimiento.

-¿Y tú si lo haces?

La mirada del Faraón se desvió.

-Lo sabía –continuó Kaiba- Así que la próxima vez que decidas criticarme, mírate al espejo primero. Oh, lo olvidaba, eres un espíritu, no tienes reflejo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Mokuba?

-Seguir buscándolo y no voy a regresar a Ciudad Domino sin mi hermanito. Es mi prioridad.

-El duelo…

-Yugi podrá con él. Además, es ridícula tu teoría, Atemu.

-Eso piensas porque Khura se ha dedicado a idolatrarte, cosa que tienes en gran estima.

-Al menos a alguien le importo.

Atemu suspiró cansado.

-Vine porque es importante tu apoyo, tu persona y tus cartas. Tenemos que estar juntos.

-No, no tenemos que estar juntos, TÚ quieres que estemos juntos¿por qué? –espetó Seto, barriéndolo con la mirada- Lo que sucedió en el pasado está olvidado.

-No del todo. O lo que nos dijo tu hermano…

-Yo no creo esa teoría y menos tú.

-Dime¿te gustaría que fuera cierto?

-Eso no tiene relevancia alguna en esta conversación –el castaño miró a la calle.

-Algún día no muy lejano tendrá relevancia, Seto.

-Espero estar muerto para entonces.

El Faraón se dio por vencido, desvaneciéndose y dejando solo al ojiazul cuya mirada fue a parar al relicario de su hermano que reposaba en la cama. Su mano viajó a su cuello pasa sacar su propio relicario que miró por largo tiempo.

-Moki, juró que te encontraré, hermanito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Rayos, que clima tan espantoso.

Ese fue el comentario de Joey al caminar en dirección a la escuela de ballet donde Shashenka impartía sus clases. Ya casi anochecía pero el cielo rojizo estaba oculto por una gruesa capa de nubes negras que se movían rápidamente por un viento frío y húmedo. El rubio abrazó su regalo por debajo de su chaqueta para que no se mojara. Atravesó un par de calles y llegó al edificio de ladrillo y herrería algo descuidado. El policía de guardia le abrió la puerta, indicándole el piso donde la chica estaba aún cuando preguntó por ella.

Las luces en su mayoría estaban apagadas, así que no le fue difícil a Joey dar con el pequeño salón. Una música suave se escuchaba débilmente. El rubio iba a tocar pero decidió echar un vistazo primero.

Shashenka practicaba sus pasos de ballet. Joey se maravilló al verla, pues nunca antes la había visitado a pesar de haber acompañado una que otra vez a Meiran. La joven rusa danzaba con una gracia exquisita, casi como flotara. Sus manos finas y delgadas eras como plumas al viento. Ya no había alumnos y Shashenka bailaba por todo el salón, sus pisadas eran mudas mostrando su maestría en el ballet.

En su abstracción, Joey no se percató de que estaba ya con la mitad de cuerpo dentro del salón. Shashenka dio un giro y le encontró, lanzando un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Joey!

-¡Ah, lo siento! –el rubio se sonrojó- No quise… ¡Que bonito bailas Shashenka!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la bailarina más calmada y en su habitual tono de voz apagado.

-Esto… -Joey se puso el regalo tras la espalda, entrando- Bueno, quise venir a decirte… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Shashenka respingó un poco cuando el rubio le puso el regalo frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No debiste…

-Ah, eres mi amiga, anda tómalo.

Con delicadeza y algo de pena, la chica lo tomó. No era muy grande ni ancho.

-¡Ábrelo! Jeje, no sabía que darte, Yugi y yo pensamos que quizá este te gustara. Me dijeron que es original de tu país.

Curiosa, Shashenka abrió el paquete, desprendiendo el moño con delicadeza, al igual que la envoltura. De una caja larga y blanca salió una muñeca rusa, una mamushka. La rusa la miró con la boca abierta.

-Esto…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shashenka.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron antes de llenarse de lágrimas, sosteniendo con una mano la muñeca y con la otra llevándola a su boca, ahogando un sollozo. Joey se asustó.

-Shashenka. ¿estás bien?

-La última vez que me dieron una… -ella sollozó más- … él… fue él… -los ojos verdes de la joven se clavaron en Joey- Estaba ahí… en la Academia de Kiev… a punto de entrar… pero estaba llorando mucho… mucho… lloraba asustada… no sabía que hacer… y él… oh, dios… -Shashenka lloró un poco- El tomó mi mano como siempre lo hacía y me dijo, "_Koshka, si tan solo el haber tomado esta decisión te ha hecho llorar, vivirla hará de tu existencia un infierno_"… "_Vete, koshka, vete_…"… y él me regaló mi última mamushka… él me la dio… él me la dio…

De súbito, Shashenka echó a correr para encerrarse en el pequeño baño donde liberó un llanto algo desesperado. Joey se quedó atónito sin saber que hacer o decir. Tocó a la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta y decidió salir de ahí, aún anonadado. El rocío nocturno de la calle le trajo a la realidad y detuvo a un taxi al cual subió.

-A la Estación de Policía, por favor.

-Claro –respondió un chofer regordete con una boina.

El silencio dentro del auto fue breve en cuanto el monolito se dejó ver por un costado de la avenida.

-¿Has escuchado las noticias? –preguntó el taxista.

-¿Eh? –Joey salió de su ensimismamiento para verle- ¿Qué noticias?

-En todo el mundo han comenzado a salir más de esas cosas –el chofer señaló con su mentón hacia el monolito- Igual que aquí, tembló y ¡pum! Sale esa piedrota.

-No… no lo sabía.

-Recién acaba de pasar, esto es malo, malo –murmuró el taxista chasqueando su lengua- Luego vi en la televisión de la base que esos brujos raros… ¿shamanes?... bueno, esos, andan haciendo sus ceremonias extrañas hace días sin parar; según que llamando a los dioses porque ya desaparecieron. Todo anda poniéndose feo. Esto si no me lo cuentan, yo la otra vez que fui a dejar a un cliente al aeropuerto pues pasamos por la piedra esa y cuando vamos rodeándola… mis ojos no me engañan, ni los del cliente porque también lo vio… una cosa salió de ahí y se echó a correr… o volar… yo no le vi pies…

-¿Habla en serio?

El taxista asintió varias veces.

-Lo juro por mi nieta. Yo pensé que era un fantasma, pero parecía más bien como un demonio… como esos de los templos…

-¿Cuándo dice que lo vio? –Joey se acercó a él por detrás de su asiento.

-Pues será como hace dos días¿o ayer? Carambas, es que con eso de que ya hay cada vez menos sol, como que no me oriento¿sabes? Soy como las aves, me guía el día y la noche.

-¿Sólo apareció y se fue?

-Hai, le eché las luces y por eso vi que se transparentaba, aunque como que echaba humo, igual que cuando sales de la ducha caliente. Uh¿sabes como lucía? Era como esos monstruos de los famosos duelos de cartas¡ándale! Igualito. Solo que este era más chiquito, yo creo que del tamaño de un niño de 4 o 5 años. ¡Llegamos!

La Estación de Policía apareció frente a ellos. Joey dio las gracias al taxista por la información y pagó para salir aprisa. Un policía le recibió.

-¿En que puedo servirte, hijo?

-Busco a la detective Meiran Pei.

-La detective… sigue en el gimnasio, yo que tú la buscaba luego, no está de humor.

-Por favor.

-Sobre aviso no hay engaño. ¿Nombre?

-Joey Wheeler.

-Joey, sigue ese pasillo a tu izquierda, dobla a la derecha hasta las puertas dobles al fondo. Ahí la encontrarás.

-Gracias.

-Suerte.

Joey siguió el camino. La Estación ya estaba vacía y no había el usual movimiento. Escuchó los gruñidos de Meiran y golpes huecos venir del gimnasio. El rubio entró con cautela. Meiran, en short y top con guantes en mano, entrenaba su kickboxing con un pesado saco de boxeo. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor, lanzando fuertes patadas al saco que lo hacia bailotear.

-¿M-Meiran?

-No estoy de humor, Joey. Vete a casa –le respondió ésta sin mirarle.

Sin amedrentarse, Joey caminó hasta ella, esperando una pausa en su lluvia de ataques al saco.

-¿Quién le dio por última vez una mamushka a Shashenka?

La detective se detuvo en seco. Se volvió al chico con una mirada feroz que hizo a Joey retroceder.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –gruñó clavando sus mirada avellana en el rubio.

-E-E-Ella… m-me lo dijo…

-¿Qué?

-Es que… yo… yo le regalé… hoy le regalé una y…

Meiran se arrancó para azotarlos al suelo antes de llevarse ambas manos a sus cabellos. La frustración asomó a su rostro.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Lo siento es que…

-No, está bien, que ibas a saber.

-Meiran… ¿qué ocurrió?... siento que es mejor si lo hablas… mira como te pones…

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA? –gritó Meiran con desesperación.

Los ojos de Joey se rozaron, quiso hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. La castaña se tiró al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Sheriozha Trievsky –musitó.

-¿Qué¿Quién? –Joey se sentó frente a ella- ¿Trievsky has dicho¿Igual que…?

-Si, Joey. Era el hermano mellizo de Shashenka.

El rubio se quedó callado, armándose de valor para su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Era?

Meiran descubrió su rostro, uno lleno de lágrimas de dolor guardado por años.

-Era. Está muerto. Bien muerto.

-Meiran…

-Yo… -la detective rió amargamente, mirando al techo- Yo era una duelista como tú, una muy buena por cierto. Me tocó ir a Kiev a un campeonato internacional, sería mi última competencia pues entraría a la Academia de Policías al año siguiente. Era joven, soñadora y muy estúpida. En un día libre me fui a caminar por ahí y en la plaza de Kiev me tropecé con la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Shashenka…

-Me enamoré como una idiota. Sin perder tiempo, la cortejé; pero ella era muy tímida y heterosexual de paso. La recuerdo con su tutu rosa pálido y su bolso de piel de oso. Preciosa. Tarde se me hacía para avanzar en las competencias y salir a buscarla a su colegio. Un día me presentó a su hermano, Sheriozha; su copia en masculino, pero él era de carácter risueño y excéntrico. Era nuestra celestina, porque sabía que me crucificaría toda la familia de enterarse de que una china-americana andaba pervirtiendo a la futura estrella del ballet ruso, que dicho sea de paso, cargaba sobre sus hombros con el peso de la tradición artística familiar.

Sheriozha se había rebelado haciéndose científico e investigador privado. Un genio nato que igual gustaba de los duelos. Me narraba historias increíbles sobre las Cartas de Duelos y hasta una teoría de conspiración de un dios oscuro. El torneo se acabó, yo me llevé el segundo lugar y con trofeo aún en mano le pedí a Shashenka que se casara conmigo, que huyera conmigo. Eso era cruel porque significaba renunciar a su ingreso en la prestigiosa Academia de Ballet de Kiev… pero… era amor sincero… ella obviamente me rechazó y yo me fui a la estación del tren con el corazón destrozado… je… estaba por subir cuando escuché su linda voz de nena _"¡Meiran¡ Meiran!_". Y ahí estaba, corriendo a mis brazos con su tutu rosa pálido y su mamushka abrazando. Un ángel.

-¿Y..?

-Sheriozha cargaba sus maletas. "_Huyan, vayan a donde puedan ser felices_". Prácticamente nos arrojó al tren y su figura en la neblina despidiéndonos fue lo último que vimos de Rusia en mucho tiempo. Estábamos felices. Celebramos su cumpleaños. Era su cumpleaños. La llevé a Pekín hasta la casa de mis ancestros y nos "casamos". Je. Esa noche pude tocarla y hacerle el amor por primera vez –Meiran se echó a llorar.

-Oh, Meiran…

-Esa misma noche… -continuó entre sollozos- Sheriozha fue asesinado. En su estudio. No había nadie en casa y no escucharon por tanto sus gritos de auxilio mientras era despedazado vivo. Comido vivo.

-Pero, Meiran, no comprendo…

La joven se levantó bruscamente.

-Eran hermanos mellizos y sentían lo que les ocurría. Empatía si quieres llamarle. Shashenka siempre sabía si su hermano estaba triste, hambriento o en peligro. Siempre. Pero esa noche yo la distraje y no pudo sentir esa amenaza. Sheriozha murió.

Joey sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el desconsuelo en Meiran.

-Cuando la buscaron para informarle¿sabes que hizo? Me miró y me dijo "_Es tu culpa_"

-No, Meiran, pero…

-"_Es tu culpa_", me repitió una y otra vez. No quiso que la acompañara a su casa. Cuando regresó, estaba destrozada, y había cambiado… como la ves ahora… con esos terrores nocturnos, esas pesadillas sobre su hermano… y… y… -Meiran dejó caer sus hombros- … nunca más me dejó acariciarla. "_Me das asco_" me decía a veces. Yo le supliqué que me perdonara. Le pedí otra oportunidad. Por eso vinimos a Ciudad Domino, a "reconstruir" nuestra relación, pero…

La detective se echó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez queriendo no liberar su llanto, cosa que le fue imposible. Sus manos temblorosas trataban en vano de borrar lágrimas que rodaban ya libres por sus mejillas.

-Nada de lo que hago le es suficiente… he estado investigando el caso de su hermano para esclarecerle como es que murió y a manos de quien… rogándole cada día de mi vida por un beso… -lágrimas gruesas rodaron por sus mejillas- … por un "te amo"… pero mi error es demasiado grande para perdonar.

-Meiran, no es tu culpa la muerte de su hermano.

-Si yo no la hubiera traído conmigo, sería ahora una estrella del ballet, muy famosa. Su hermano viviría porque estaría a su lado y todos sus sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad. Realmente si es mi culpa, Joey y por eso ni el día de su cumpleaños puedo felicitarla como quisiera. No lo merezco. Shashenka sólo me hace el favor de estar conmigo… si me deja… me moriré… aunque a veces pienso que ya lo estoy… desde ese fatal día ya no ha vuelto a sonreír sinceramente para mí.

Meiran tomó los guantes de box para volver a colocárselos y seguir con su saco de box, esta vez con golpes claramente erróneos y temblorosos pero furiosos y múltiples. Joey dejó caer un par de lágrimas al verla, recordando aquellas veces en que Shashenka lucía furiosa con ella, todas esas ocasiones en que la detective lucía agotada. Esa tarde que la halló llorando sola y angustiada.

El rubio no dijo nada más y salió del gimnasio. En silencio se dirigió hasta la casa de Yugi donde éste le recibió preocupado y consolándole sus nuevas lágrimas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba abrió sus ojos. Una absoluta oscuridad le rodeaba, pero no era fría sino cálida. Sentía que flotaba, y curiosamente, le llegó un mareo de pánico al no percibir su cuerpo; en esa inmensa oscuridad no sentía el final de sus manos o sus pies. Como si fuera la oscuridad misma. Eso lo asustó.

**//Calma pequeño mío// **–sonó una voz dentro de sí- **//Estás a salvo de la maldad humana//**

_/¿Dónde estoy'?_/ preguntó de la misma manera Mokuba.

**//Donde no es la palabra adecuada. Cuando sería lo más cercano//**

_/¿Cuándo… estoy?/_

**//Cuando yo lo decida. Serás cuando yo quiero que lo seas. Y por ahora no eres, formas parte de mi reino, lo que invariablemente es mi propia divinidad. En términos humanos, estás atemporalmente en mi poder//**

De ser posible, Mokuba tembló.

_/Mi… hermano…/_

**//El también estará conmigo. O será parte de mí si lo quieres entender así. Es el dragón de luz que he entrenado cautelosamente para ser el fin absoluto del mundo… del todo//**

_/¡NO!... Ni sama/_

**//Shh, este plan lleva más tiempo que el universo que te creó. Y está llegando a su término. Es algo diametralmente opuesto a lo que se ha concebido pero es mi voluntad; y eso, es lo más importante. Tú serás parte de mi nuevo reino, cuidarás del alma de tu Ni sama cuando haya extinguido su luz verdadera a mi divinidad//**

_/¿Q-Quién eres t-tú?/_

**//Yo soy la Oscuridad, el Caos, la Muerte… ustedes me han llamado como Irkalla//**

_/No te conozco…/_

**//Claro que sí, ha sido mi voluntad quien les ha dejado vivir todo este tiempo. Moldeando a tu Ni sama a mi complacencia. Te diré un pequeño secreto sobre él. Un dragón no se ataca desde fuera pues su coraza es dura e impenetrable. Se va destruyendo desde dentro como el gusano pudre a la manzana. He atacado su corazón; ahora, con la ayuda del eco de tus pensamientos atacaré su alma, y al final su cuerpo. Se convertirá entonces en el maravilloso fin de un prodigioso principio mío//**

_/No…/_

**//Pero… ¿por qué te digo todo esto? Para que cuando seas de nuevo, veas mi absoluta razón en ello. Te liberaré a tus amigos, les dirás lo que te he dicho y comprobarás de primera mano mi verdad//**

_/¿C-Cuál es tu verdad?/_

**//La mentira. Ustedes son mentira //**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_-… no, de hecho es un descubrimiento a manos del doctor Arthur Hawkins, el notó que los tallados en los monolitos tienen una secuencia matemática perfecta._

_-¿Cómo es eso?_

_-Son, en una forma común de decirlo, la representación inversa o de espejo de los signos irreales matemático-físicos en un plano multidimensional, no solo tridimensional. Por lo tanto su lectura se dispersa en infinitas interpretaciones, a lo que el doctor Hawkins concluye que lo que vemos son trozos de una realidad alterna, una dimensión que está comenzando a colisionar con la nuestra en tiempo y espacio._

_-¿Está diciendo que esos monolitos son extraterrestres?_

_-No extraterrestres, eso los pondría en nuestra misma dimensión. Son de otro plano existencial. Y al estar multiplicándose nos dice que pronto veremos más que extrañas rocas salir de la tierra._

_-¿Qué cosas veremos, doctor?_

_-No lo sabemos aún…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_mamushka_- muñeca rusa, de varias tamaños y contenida en una sola pieza (una dentro de la otra)

_koshka_- "querida" en ruso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	12. Vencidos

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again, I cannot sleep   
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars  
Look at the stars, falling down,  
And I wonder where, did I go wrong_

_... (Same Mistake, James Blunt)_

**CAPITULO XI. VENCIDO.**

Lo más parecido era a ese pájaro verde y gigantesco de Plaza Sésamo. Aunque solo tuviera una pata y su pico fuera más como una trompeta que otra cosa. Pero igual era plumífero en varios tonos, un cuello largo; una cabeza melenuda con algo parecido a una cresta de gallo y si pico/trompeta dorado como bañado en ese metal al igual que su única para de tres dedos, dos delanteros y uno de soporte, rechonchos.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos enormes ojos redondos de color perla casi blancos que por nada se confundían con su córnea pálida. Eran dos canicas que no dejaban de moverse como su cabeza redonda.

Joey se mesó los cabellos mirando alrededor de su recámara. Aquella cosa estaba en medio de su cama, quizá no media más allá del cuarto de metro pero definitivamente no era un muñeco.

-Okay, okay, calma Joey, esto debe tener una explicación. Repasemos. Te levantaste, fuiste a la prepa, tuviste tus clases, regresaste a casa y te lo encontraste. No es tu cumpleaños ni el aniversario con Yugi, entonces…

-¡Honk! –chilló la criatura, haciendo respingar al rubio.

-¡Demonios!, ¿será broma de Tristán?

-¡Honk!

-Ahora si lo he visto todo –Joey se acercó a esa cosa plumífera- ¿Eres… un… monstruo de duelos?

-¡HOOOONK! –ese pico/trompeta se estiró al quejarse.

-Creo que eso es un "no".

-Honk.

-Si fueras malo, ¿ya me habrías atacado, verdad?

-¡Honk!

-Entonces, ¿eres bueno?

-Honk –la criatura asintió.

-¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea eso?

-¿Honk?

-Me parece que no.

-Honk…

-Em –Joey se rascó la cabeza- Veamos, yo me llamo Joey, Joey Wheeler.

-Hoonk…

-Eso –el rubio suspiró- ¿Tú eres…?

-¡Honk!

-Claro –rió el otro- ¿Estamos de acuerdo si te llamo… um… Honkie?

-Honk –el plumífero ser asintió.

-Ok.

-¡Honk! ¡Honk!

Honkie brincoteó en la cama, aparentemente feliz, sacudiendo su cabeza. Joey se atrevió a sentarse en la orilla, con los pies preparados por si tenía que echar a correr en cualquier momento.

-Honkie… ¿puedo… tocarte?

-Honk.

Los dedos del rubio se deslizaron entre las plumas, encontrándolas suaves como la seda y su pata y pico flexibles como goma, al igual que su cresta que se le antojó como de gelatina.

-Jeje, eres lindo, Honkie.

-¿Honk?

-¿De dónde eres?

Honkie pareció encogerse de hombros, al levantar sus minúsculas alas.

-Hooonk…

-¿Llegaste a mi por accidente o me buscabas?

-¡Honk!

-¿Me buscabas?

-¡Honk! ¡Honk! –la criatura asintió casi pegando su pico a la cama.

Joey lo tomó para colocarlo en su regazo, reflejándose en esas canicas perladas que parecían sonreírle mientras se movían a la par de su cabeza.

-Honkie, quizá no lo sabes, pero las cosas se están volviendo raras, extrañas… confusas para mí.

-¿Honk?

-Sí, y no sé si es buena idea que te quedes conmigo, digo, estoy hablando con una cosa rara.

-¡Honk!

-Hey, dije no sé, es que… no eres algo que le suceda a uno muy a menudo y de hecho me estoy preguntando si no he perdido la razón.

-Hoonk…

-Hoy mi Yugi peleará contra Kaho.

-¿Honk?

-Iré con él.

-Honk.

-Aunque no quiera, no sé porque decidió pelear solo. Quizá Atemu le metió esa idea en la cabeza. A veces me da la impresión de que está celoso de mí.

-¡Honk!

-Es que… no sé Honkie… yo… soy feliz con Yugi… todo funciona muy bien entre nosotros, me da una seguridad que necesito, no quiero riesgos ni estar angustiado de no saber que pasará mañana… así me sentía con…

-¡HOOONK!

Honkie saltó del regazo de Joey para ir a brincos hasta su máquina contestadota picoteándola.

-¡Hey! Debemos hablar sobre el maltrato al mobiliario –Joey le alcanzó, dándose cuenta de que tenía un mensaje- ¡Rayos!

Aprisa, presionó el botón. La voz de Tea chilló al instante.

-_"¡Joey!, ¡Ven aprisa al puente elevadizo del canal!, ¡Yugi se fue con Kaho!, ¡Tristán los vio!, ¿Qué no se supone que estarías acompañándolo?_"

-¡NO!

Joey tomó sus llaves y salió despedido, azotando la puerta. Honkie quiso alcanzarlo pero solo se quedó mirando su partida con tristeza.

-Hoonk…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estás perdida, Kaho.

La pelirroja rió, mirándose las uñas.

-Asdfkghj…. Mira quien lo dice, el Rey de las Trampas.

Yugi apretó sus puños, furioso. Atemu le habló a través de su link, "oculto" como un espíritu tras el pequeño duelista.

_//Calma aibou, está probándote//_

_/No me digas que me calme/_

_//Aibou…//_

-¿Hasta cuando estarás con esa carta en modo de defensa?

-Yugi, no puedes vencerme, ¿por qué molestarme en atacar?

-Eres ingenua si crees que no podré mover tu defensa. Me vengaré de lo que le hiciste a Joey.

-Yo no le hice nada.

-¡Mentirosa!

_//… aibou//_

Yugi tomó aire, sacando una carta de su disco. Kaho usaba igual el suyo, pero solo con una carta disponible y otra boca abajo en modo de defensa. Atemu no le quitaba la vista de encima a ésa, tratando de reconocer aquellos signos en su reverso.

-Uso mi escudo Garnak en modo de defensa y mi Quimera cambia a modo de ataque, además coloco una carta boca abajo.

-Sí, claro –respondió Kaho, bostezando- Paso mi turno.

-¡Toma en serio el duelo!

La pelirroja se giró al escuchar pasos. Tea, Tristán y Joey llegaban corriendo al lado de Yugi.

-Más perdedores.

-Ya es suficiente –dijo Yugi molesto- Esta vez no podrás hacer otro de tus trucos.

-¿Trucos? El que tú hagas trampas no implica que el resto de los duelistas seamos así.

-Sigue mintiendo.

-Yo no hago trampas para ganar. Te he estudiado Yugi Mutou, siempre usas algún truco sucio para ganar tus duelos. Pobre Setito, el tan fuerte y honrado perdiendo ante el más grande estafador.

-¿De que hablas? –gruñó Joey.

-Quien debe cobrar venganza soy yo. Te probaré que si alguien está mintiendo en este duelo, ese eres tú, Yugi.

-¿Así? ¿Y como? –fanfarroneó Tea- Solo eres una chiquilla mimada que cree poder manejar una carta que le compró su papi.

Kaho se carcajeó con ganas, levantando sus manos en son de paz.

-Askdfghj… seguro… bien, entonces hagamos esto: quien gane tendrá la razón.

-Me parece bien –Yugi prepasó su mano- y cuando te derrote devolverás la carta de Joey y dirás lo que le has hecho a Mokuba. El confió en ti y lo traicionaste.

-Que miedo, pero no he traicionado a Moki, de hecho, ustedes lo hicieron. Especialmente el perrito Joey.

-¡Ya cállate! –le gritó Tristán.

-Déjenme a mí, chicos –Yugi se plantó firme- ¡Hora del duelo, Kaho!

Ella sonrió sacando su única carta que había en su disco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth miraba la luna llena, quieto, al pie del balcón de ese hotel turco. Un monolito se levantaba al lado de la catedral de Santa Sofía. Reflectores le iluminaban, débilmente. Poso una mano sobre su pecho, Seto dormía sereno, sin perturbaciones.

Un relámpago cayó de la nada, golpeando el suelo. Otro más. Otro. Una tormenta eléctrica azotó la ciudad de Estambul. Seth corrió al lado de Seto, quien ahora se removía en sueños, inquieto. Su mano fantasma se posó en su frente.

Miedo.

_/Shh, mi pequeño/_

Mokuba. Lágrimas. Desesperación.

_/No, no, no escuches… es una trampa/_

Mokuba atrapado. Solo.

_/¡NO! Es mentira/_

Frío. Soledad. Muerte.

_/Mi hikari, es una trampa. No le escuches, vena mí/_

La tormenta se volvió más agresiva. Ahora los rayos caían y danzaban cual tornados sobre la población. Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar cuando empezaron las explosiones y fuegos por doquier.

Seth abrazó al otro ojiazul, sintiendo de lleno lo que su corazón estaba experimentando.

Mokuba…

Joey…

Dolor…

_/Seto, no mi tesoro… no llores… resiste, estoy contigo/_

Un relámpago tronó y cayó en el balcón, danzando desafiante. Seth levantó una mano y una carta de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules brilló contra el rayo.

_/Por el poder de Ra, no vas a tocarlo. ¡Kisara, protégelo!/_

Un rugido del dragón opacó el chirriante del relámpago que pareció huir de ahí. Seth volvió su mirada a Seto, quien dormía de nuevo tranquilo.

_/Eso es mi pequeño. Ya estoy aquí y no dejaré que te hagan daño/_

Seth canturreó una antigua melodía egipcia, envolviéndole con su magia. Afuera, la tormenta dejaba una espantosa escena de incendio, humo, gritos y llantos. El antiguo sacerdote cerró sus ojos tranquilo.

Un espantoso rugido se hizo sentir, la tormenta volvió y esta vez sus mortales tronidos empezaron a hacer añicos a Estambul por donde caían. Seth abrazó con fuerza a su protegido.

_/Vienen de nuevo…/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por última vez, Kaho, ¿atacarás o no?

La pelirroja parecía haber encontrado más interesante arreglar sus largas trenzas que prestarle atención a Yugi, quien ya tenía a Quimera, el Caballero Celta y Kuribo en modo de ataque mientras que su poderoso Escudo Garnak seguía en defensa. En cambio la chica seguía con su misma carta boca abajo en defensa y otra en mano.

//_Aibou… algo no está bien… sus puntos de vida están por desaparecer y no se mueve aún… deberías dejarme…//_

-¡Está haciendo trampa de nuevo! –respondió en voz alta el joven.

Los ojos sanguinos de Kaho se posaron en él de nuevo.

-¿Estás hablando conmigo… o con tu Faraón Atemu?

Tea, Joey y Tristán se quedaron helados al escucharle, mirando a Yugi que no atinó a decir palabra alguna.

-¿Creías que no sabía tu sucio secreto? –continuó la chica- Tsk, tsk, Yugi malo. Por eso siempre ganabas tus duelos, si eran dos jugadores contra uno. Si Seto te hubiera enfrentado solo, serías menos que escoria. Pero claro, eres el Campeón de los Duelos de Monstruos, siempre pavoneándote de tus victorias y de ser el "salvador" del mundo… ¿a quién salvaste? Solo te hiciste famoso con tus locuras, no veo que el mundo haya cambiado ni un ápice por tus actos. Ah, y el Faraoncete siempre tan cobarde, ocultándose en esa baratija que osas llamar Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ay, Yugi, eres taaan idiotita. Supones tantas cosas pero no sabes nada en realidad. Crees que tus amigos te son fieles, pero buscan su propio beneficio, piensas que te aman, pero diría que en realidad eres la opción segura y no la verdadera. Te enorgulleces de tu Yami pero él es un maldito asesino bastardo… como tú.

-¡No le llames así! –bramó Joey- Tienes miedo de perder y tratas de distraerlo. Yugi, ¡véncela!

Yugi se giró a verle, emocionado. Atemu cortó unos segundos su enlace con el chico para no dejarle sentir su opresión. Kaho rió.

-¡Llamo a mi dragón! ¡Ataca hermano!

La chica puso en su disco su única carta en modo de ataque. Detrás de ella, brotó del suelo una silueta negra que se tragó el Kuribo de Yugi, restándole sus puntos respectivos. Los demás abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-Es el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos –musitó apenas Tristán.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules flotaban alrededor de la cama en una especia de triángulo protector. Seth abrazaba con fuerza a Kaiba, mirando desafiante la oscuridad que ya los había rodeado.

_/En el nombre de Ra, ¡desaparece!/_

Los ojiazules brillaron de nuevo, tratando de anular esas tinieblas que no retrocedieron.

_/Si tan solo tuviera mi cetro…/_

Un latigazo de temor azotó su mente y volvió su mirada a Seto.

_/Shh, no escuches mi pequeño, es mentira; no escuches… no escuches… /_

El antiguo sacerdote temió por ellos.

_/Ra, ayúdame/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atemu percibió la energía de Seth en toda su magnitud, quedando perplejo.

_//¿Seth? ¿Estás bien? ¡SETH! ¿QUE OCURRE?//_

-¡Yugi, cuidado! –gritó Tea.

El Ojos Rojos devoró al escudo Garnak, para sorpresa de Yugi, sus puntos de vida también bajaron mientras el dragón se saboreaba al otro monstruo. Si bien era como el antiguo dragón, estaba mucho más grande y su coraza era más puntiaguda, filosa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi carta? –gruñó Joey.

-Uno, no es tu carta. Dos, halló la verdad –respondió inmutable Kaho.

-¡Deja de mentir! –intervino Yugi- Y aún no termina el duelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_/Faraón, ocúpate de Yugi. Kisara y yo podemos proteger a Seto. ¡Esto es un ardid, quieren a tu hikari!/_

Seth jadeó cuando un rayo negro le atacó, lastimándolo. Seto tembló en sus brazos.

_/Mi hikari, escúchame… ese no es Mokuba… te están tendiendo una trampa… no vayas… sigue mi voz y regresa a mí… por favor…/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_//Aibou… detente… esa carta boca abajo es la responsable de la transformación del Ojos Rojos… debemos detener este duelo…//_

_/¡No necesito tus consejos! ¡Soy un duelista profesional!/_

_//Aibou… no tenemos tiempo… Seth//_

-¡Llamo a mi Maga Oscura!

La rubia y conocida figura de la carta apareció en el campo de duelo. Kaho borró su sonrisa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa carta.

-¿Qué sucede, eh? ¿Ya reconoces que mueres de miedo? –se pavoneó Joey al ver su reacción- ¡Acábala, amor!

Yugi levantó una mano para ordenar el ataque cuando se quedó paralizado. El Rompecabezas del Milenio brilló y en lugar del pequeño duelista apareció Atemu, deteniendo el ataque.

-Se acabaron tus artimañas, Kaho Alkrila.

-Faraón.

-¡Hey, Atemu! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Yugi?

-Ahora no, Joey.

_/¡YAMI! ESTE ES MI DUELO ¡REGRESA AL ROMPECABEZAS!/_

-Mmm, te crees muy poderoso con tus chucherías del Milenio, Faraón, pero son una barata imitación del verdadero poder. Yo te mostraré lo que es un verdadero Artículo del Milenio.

-¿De que hablas, Kaho?

La pelirroja torció sus labios. El Ojos Rojos, tras ella, posó la punta de su hocico en su hombro para ser acariciado como una mascota con su amo. Kaho le pasó una mano.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! –estalló Joey, sin soportar como estaba siendo usada su carta.

_/Yami, por última vez…/_

_//No, aibou…//_

_/¡¡Lo arruinarás!!/_

_//Déjame hacerlo//_

_/¡NOO! ¡TU ODIAS A JOEY POR ESTAR CONMIGO Y PERDERAS EL DUELO A PROPOSITO!/_

Atemu parpadeó.

_//Eso no es…//_

Un enorme relámpago cayó entre Atemu y Kaho. Para sorpresa de todos, la pelirroja lo tomó entre sus manos para transformarlo al instante en una especie de aro que fue solidificándose hasta quedar como un marco redondo de oro puro.

-Este es mi Espejo del Milenio –anunció Kaho con orgullo.

-¿Espejo? ¡Si no tiene ningún espejo! –reclamó Tristán.

Poniéndose en guardia, el Faraón entrecerró sus ojos.

-No existe tal artículo…

_/Yami, déjame el duelo a mí/_

Kaho miró a la Maga Oscura con un odio que hizo a la carta retroceder. Volviendo sus ojos a Atemu, levantó el Espejo del Milenio frente a él.

-Esto es verdadero poder.

_/¡YAMI!/_

_// Aibou, no… ¡SETH!//_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El antiguo sacerdote egipcio gritaba de dolor al ser atacado por una ráfaga de rayos negros que igualmente sometían a las tres cartas, pero ni aún así Seth soltó a su hikari ni tampoco los dragones blancos retrocedieron de su posición.

_/¡DEJAME EN PAZ, FARAÓN. EL VERDADERO PELIGRO ESTÁ FRENTE A TI!/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho soltó el Espejo que flotó en el aire, comenzando a girar de forma horizontal. El Faraón notó entonces que aparecía una especie de reflejo suyo que cambiaba al de Yugi y así sucesivamente conforme a los giros que fueron haciéndose cada vez más veloces.

_/YAMI ES MI TURNO, ¿HARAS LO MISMO QUE CUANDO EL ORICALCOS?/_

Atemu bajó su mirada al sentir el reproche en las palabras de Yugi. La pelirroja sonrió triunfal; sus manos se extendieron frente al Espejo que brilló al tiempo que el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos de manera simultánea con su fuego al resto de las cartas en el campo de duelo.

-¡FARAÓN! –gritó Tea.

Una enorme explosión inundó el sitio, dejándose ver en el cielo de Ciudad Domino. Solomon y Ryou que iban en un auto hacia el lugar de la pelea, frenaron, sintiendo la vibración de la explosión a pesar de estar aún muy lejos, observando asustados el fuego de la ola gigante de fuego que se divisaba a lo lejos.

-Kami sama, esto no puede ser bueno.

-Señor, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-¡A toda velocidad! ¡Sujétate Ryou!

Solomon iba a pisar el acelerador cuando el cielo oscureció por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las nubes negras que danzaban furiosas se llenaron de relámpagos muy peligrosos y cercanos a la ciudad.

-¿Qué…? –Ryou abrió sus ojos como platos.

Lentamente, de esas nubes comenzaron a descender enormes estalactitas muy parecidas a aquel monolito en el centro de Ciudad Domino, sólo que éstas eran filosas como si hubieran sido rotas en su punta que lucía amenazante contra el suelo que nunca llegaron a tocas, quedando a flote a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

-Señor… -Ryou pasó saliva- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

-No lo sé hijo, y no me gusta para nada.

El auto arrancó de nuevo. Mientras pasaban por las calles y avenidas, ambos miraron el caos generado por aquellas estacas gigantes en el cielo. Solomon tuvo una idea, y encendió la radio para escuchar que se decía.

-"… _esto parece una locura, el infierno mismo sobre nosotros… se nos informa que es un fenómeno global… el mundo ha quedado en tinieblas y_…"

-¡Yugi!

Armado de más valor, Solomon aceleró hasta llegar al canal. Una enorme mancha de ceniza rodeaba todo y el mismísimo puente había desaparecido. Bajando del auto, los dos corrieron a buscar a los demás, llamándolos a voces, hallando a Tea, Tristán y Joey inconscientes a los pies de una torre eléctrica.

-Yo me encargo de ellos, busque a Yugi, señor.

-Sí, buena idea.

Solomon bajó a lo que fuese el canal, ahora seco por la explosión. Su mirada desesperad no avistaba nada entre la casi desaparecida neblina de humo. Divisó un cuerpo, metros más allá y corrió a él notando que buscaba ponerse de pie con dificultad.

-¡YUGI!

Sus intenciones de abrazarlo se congelaron cuando la niebla se despejó por completo y en lugar de su nieto pudo mirar al Faraón, vestido como tal y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Ra…

Atemu abrió sus ojos, realmente adolorido y sin comprender el porqué porque lo sentía si solo era un espíritu y no una persona viva. Su vista reconoció a un perplejo Solomon.

-No… Yugi…

El ardor de la ceniza le irritó los ojos al tricolor que al llevarse una mano a ellos se dio cuenta de su piel bronceada. Su corazón palpitó acelerado y con temor se miró el resto de su cuerpo, notando que vestía como en el Egipto Antiguo, con su propio cuerpo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Estaba ahí, de pie… vivo.

Vivo.

Y sin Yugi de nuevo.

-¡Aibou!

Con los ojos húmedos, Atemu corrió en círculos, buscándole, llamándole. Desesperado tomó entre sus manos su Rompecabezas para invocar su poder y localizar a Yugi. Nada. Después usó el Ojo del Milenio. El mismo resultado.

-No… no… no… no… no…

Un poco histérico, revisó donde había estado Kaho, la pelirroja igualmente había desaparecido.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryou y los demás ya despiertos, corrieron hacia él. Joey le miró confundido y algo asustado.

-¿D-Dónde está Yugi? –caminó varios pasos hacia el tricolor- ¿Atemu? ¿Dónde está Yugi? –sus puños se crisparon- ¡ATEMU!

Éste se llevó las manos a sus sienes, claramente agobiado. Solomon bajó su cabeza, Tea se llevó algo llorosa una mano a su boca; Tristán cerró sus ojos y Ryou desvió su mirada.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A YUGI! ¡EL NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡NO LO ESTÁ! ¡NOOOO!

Joey sacudía cual muñeco a un desamparado Faraón que no hizo nada por defenderse. El rubio entonces le propinó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo con extrema violencia. Atemu no se movió de todos modos.

-Yugi… -sollozó Tea.

-¡YUGI, NOOOO! –Joey pataleó al aire, furioso.

-No… -musitó pálido Atemu.

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Con una mano temblorosa, el Faraón señaló al cielo negro. Uno a uno, fueron mirando sin comprender aún. Joey levantó su vista pero la devolvió sobre el tricolor más enojado aún.

-Créeme que ése es el menor de tus problemas, Atemu.

-No…

-¿Qué pasa, Atemu? –preguntó Solomon al ver la expresión de éste.

-No…

-Voy a…

-Espera, Joey –le detuvo Ryou con un brazo- ¿Faraón?

Los labios de Atemu temblaron tratando de hablar.

-N-No… n-no p-puede… s-ser….

-¿Qué es, Atemu?

-No…

Exasperado, Joey le tomó de la túnica, levantándolo del suelo, dispuesto a golpearlo una vez más.

-Yo te voy a…

-Es el Inframundo… -murmuró casi sin aliento el Faraón.

Todos miraron de vuelta al cielo, boquiabiertos. Incluso Joey soltó a Atemu al escucharle. Un viento frío los envolvió y se miraron preocupados pues todos habían percibido en ese viento cierto aroma a muerte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi miraba a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuatro rocosas y negras paredes, el piso de mármol negro y el techo lleno de viguetas igualmente oscuras con cuatro antorchas en las esquinas iluminando su pequeña cárcel. Lo último que recordaba era haberse visto reflejado en aquel objeto de Kaho Alkrila, después unas perturbadoras tinieblas y al volver a abrir los ojos se hallaba en esa habitación si podía llamársele así, sin ninguna puerta o ventana aparente.

-¿Yami?

Un crujido se escuchó del piso. El jovencito se giró de inmediato. Perplejo contempló como un Khura vestido en una especie de usanza hindú pero de larguísima túnica ascendía de la nada hasta estar de pie completamente frente a él.

-Bienvenido seas a nuestra morada, Yugi Mutou. En unos momentos te servirán tus alimentos.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me han hecho? ¿Y mis amigos?

-No debes temer. Realmente eres un ser insignificante a los ojos de mi padre. No eres nada. Así que nada te ocurrirá.

-¿Mokuba está aquí?

Khura dio unos pasos a su alrededor lentamente. Su larga túnica verde oscuro se ondeó elegante a su movimiento.

-El Espejo del Milenio absorbe el cuerpo y alma de su reflejante y puede enviarlo a cualquier sitio, dimensión o tiempo. En tu caso, transmutó tu persona con la del Faraón, eso es algo nuevo. Él ahora tiene su propio cuerpo, aunque no por mucho tiempo… ¿no es maravillosa mi hermanita?

-¡Son unos monstruos!

-Oh, ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Yugi parpadeó asustado.

-Tú…

-Fui el primero en nacer, luego Kaho. Nuestro padre tiene un poder sin límites.

-¿Q-Qué eres tú?

Khura entrelazó sus manos detrás de él, como un maestro que se dispone a explicar un tema, caminando en círculos alrededor de Yugi.

-Yo era el fin del Todo pero luego me apresaron y casi me eliminan. Padre me liberó y me dio un cuerpo nuevo junto con un corazón… bueno mi cuerpo no es completo aún pero falta poco para ello. Kaho fue más fácil, su cuerpo se regeneró aunque su corazón se debilitó un poquito por ello. Nada grave.

-Hablas como si fueran… como si fueran esas…

-Las Cartas Malditas –Khura se plantó frente al jovencito con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Tarán! Estás viendo al Dragón Omega. Un placer conocerte.

Yugi retrocedió por mero instinto.

-No… n-no…

-Qué complicado eres.

-Imposible…

-Para quien pregona el Corazón de las Cartas y que éstas son sus amigos me resultaste algo incrédulo. Nosotros estamos vivos, igual que tus cartas de duelo, solo que a diferencia de tus monstruos, nosotros ya hemos visto la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad hablas?

Khura le guiñó un ojo.

-La mentira. Ustedes son mentira.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Makyo se limpió su nariz con un estornudo, sentado en su habitual banca dentro del almacén de jardinería. Suspiraba de cuando en cuando con la vista en su regazo, sin percatarse de una presencia que camino con sigilo y en silencio hacia él.

-Makyo…

-¡Amo Kaiba, has regresado! –aquél levantó su rostro sorprendido- Yo… amito…

Seto tomó asiento junto a él y el anciano le miró preocupado al notar sus ojeras y palidez casi sepulcral. Se le veía cansado pero más aún triste. El ojiazul contemplaba sus manos que envolvían algo entre sus delgados dedos.

-Yo también le extraño Makyo.

-El amito Mokuba es un chico fuerte y sé que no le pasará nada hasta que usted le encuentre.

Kaiba sonrió apenas.

-Ya no me siento tan fuerte.

-Amo –Makyo posó una mano rugosa en su rodilla- Hasta la montaña más alta tiembla de cuando en cuando.

-Algo me pasa Makyo y no atino a pensar que es. Siento que me tragaran arenas movedizas.

-No se dé por vencido, amo. Usted siempre ha salido adelante.

-Lo hacía porque tenía a Moki a mi lado y… -Seto se encogió de hombros- Él es mi única familia, no tengo más nada que a él.

-¿Y usted amo? ¿Cuándo hará algo por usted?

Un par de tristes ojos azules miraron al anciano.

-Estoy cansado de mí.

-Oh, amo…

El castaño tomó las manos de Makyo para darle aquello que las suyas ocultaban. Eran los dos relicarios que ambos hermanos solían portar. Con algo de miedo, el anciano quiso devolverlas pero Seto negó en silencio, sosteniendo aún aquellas manos del jardinero.

-Por favor… tengo la sensación… de que no duraré mucho tiempo…

-¡No, amo!

-No sé si pueda encontrar a Mokuba pero no dejaré de hacerlo. Solo que… si las cosas no salen bien… sé que tú nunca nos olvidarás, Makyo.

Éste se soltó por fin, para tomarle por los hombros.

-Amo, no deje que su oscuridad se lo coma, aún hay esperanza.

-Es extraño… yo tengo el dinero y el poder para tener lo que quiera, para hacer lo que quiera… y lo único que deseo es que alguien piense en mí.

Makyo gimoteó.

-No quiero que esos relicarios se pierdan como me estoy perdiendo yo. Es como salir a tomar aire en medio de un océano infinito y cada vez es más difícil. Mi hermano te veía como a su amigo… y yo también, Makyo; por eso sé que en tus manos estarán esos relicarios a salvo. Realmente no quiero mi nombre en un libro de historia o un monumento a mi memoria… solo quiero… un corazón que no me olvide.

-Amo, aún en las tinieblas más perversas un rayo de luz puede cambiarlo todo.

Seto le miró sonriendo un tanto melancólico.

-Gracias, Makyo.

La voz de Roland llamando al CEO les interrumpió. Kaiba se levantó, arreglando su traje y endureciendo sus facciones. Roland apareció poco después.

-Señor, el auto está listo. El satélite sigue buscando y la computadora ya ha accesado a la Terminal de la CIA y la INTERPOL.

-Hm. ¡Vámonos!

-sí, señor.

El castaño se marchó a paso decidido sin mirar atrás. Makyo se puso de pie lentamente para verlo desaparecer tras una esquina de la mansión. Sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron los relicarios que miró con ojos llorosos. Giró su cabeza alrededor hasta que caminó casi corriendo hasta su camioneta que abrió para sentarse y colgar los relicarios en el espejo retrovisor.

-Ellos van a volver, Mary Sue, ya lo verás, y cuando lo hagan todos estos males se irán y los llevaremos de paseo por todo el Japón, si señor. Ellos volverán… y mi amito Mokuba querrá salirse sin permiso de nuevo y… y… y el joven amo Seto me pedirá que arregle su árbol de cerezo junto a su estudio… si… eso pasará… -Makyo comenzó a sollozar- … todo será como antes, Mary Sue… mi amo Seto es un dragón de luz y es invencible… invencible…

El anciano abrazó el volante para echarse a llorar sobre él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	13. Conmociones

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Say your prayers little one  
Dont forget, my son  
To include everyone_

Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Somethings wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they arent of snow white

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take

Hush little baby, dont say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
Its just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Were off to never never land

_... (Enter Sandman, Metallica)._

**CAPITULO XII. CONMOCIONES.**

-Solo para que dejemos claro el asunto… ¿por qué vamos al departamento de Joey y dejamos a Atemu remodelando la Tienda de Juegos?

-El Faraón ya se volvió loco –respondió Joey a Tristán- y es mejor así, quien sabe que esté planeando hacer.

-Eso de pegar las cosas al techo es algo inusual incluso para él, ¿no crees, hermano?

-Pues tener al Inframundo como techo no es precisamente normal.

-Gracias por el comentario, Tea.

-Chicos, cálmense ya –intervino Ryou.

-Llegamos –anunció Solomon, deteniendo el auto.

Todos bajaron en silencio y consternados aún por los recientes eventos. Tea titiritó de nuevo al sentir ese aire frío de temperatura cada vez más baja. Ryou le pasó su chaqueta.

-Este frío cada vez peor me está preocupando ya –dijo Tristán.

Joey sacó la llave de la entrada al edificio y entraron tomando el ascensor. Desde que el cielo se llenara de lo que Atemu llamaba el primer portal al Inframundo, el caos comenzaba a dejarse ver; aunque una gran parte de las personas trataba de disimular su miedo siguiendo con sus actividades comunes. El Faraón les había pedido dejarlo en la Tienda de Juegos para "prepararla" sin más explicaciones y ellos decidieron ir a casa de Joey, manteniéndose juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

El elevador se detuvo y el grupo salió cabizbajo.

-¡JOEY!

La voz de Serenity hizo levantar la mirada del rubio que no dudó en correr hacia ella, seguido por el resto. La pelirroja le abrazó emocionada.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Llegué antes de que esas cosas salieran del cielo, afortunadamente; pero no te encontré en casa.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a mi celular?

-Lo hice.

Ante esto, Joey buscó su celular, encontrándolo dentro de su chaqueta… quemado.

-Esto… ¿estuviste esperándome aquí desde entonces?

-No te preocupes, tu vecina me abrió la puerta.

-Ahh… vaya.

Los demás tomaron su turno para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Serenity, que alegría verte!

-Gracias, Tea, Ryou, Tristán.

-Eres una buena noticia, después de tantas malas –dijo Solomon, abrazándola.

Joey sonrió feliz pero luego se asustó al pensar en cierta cosa plumífera.

-¿Has dicho que entraste…?

-Sí, hermano. ¿Por qué?

-Em… ¿no encontraste nada inusual?

-¿Además de tu basurero?

-Esto…

-Te estás quemando, hermano –le bromeó Tristán.

-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta, Joey? -inquirió Tea.

El rubio solo se rascó la cabeza nervioso y entró con los otros pisándole los talones.

-¿Honkie?

-¿Qué?¨

-Shh, cállate Tristán, ¿Honkie?

Todos miraron extrañados a Joey. Tristán miró a Serenity diciendo en silencio "está loco". La chica rió.

-¿De casualidad eso que buscas es un muñeco raro, hermano?

Joey se giró de inmediato.

-¿Lo viste?

-Pues si, porque solo tú lo pondrías a secarlo en el horno de microondas.

-¿QUÉÉÉ?

El chico corrió a la cocina. Efectivamente, dentro del horno estaba su extraño amigo plumífero tomando una siesta. Joey lo sacó con cuidado para mostrarlo a todos.

-Chicos, miren lo que vino a mí. Es Honkie. Está vivo.

Cinco rostros desencajados contemplaron aquella cosa que se removió para acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de Joey.

-¡TE TOPASTE CON ESE MONSTRUO Y NO SE TE OCURRIO DECIRNOS NI UNA PALABRA! –gritó Tristán.

-¡HOOOOOOOOONK!

Honkie respingó al escuchar el grito de Tristán, haciendo a las chicas gritar también cuando chilló asustado.

-¡Tristán, lo asustaste!

-¡HOOONK!

-¡Argh! ¡Joey! ¿Qué es eso?

-¡HOOONK!

-¡Tea, no grites!

Honkie saltó de los brazos de Joey para correr debajo de la mesita d cocina, asustado y tembloroso.

-Hoooonk…. Hooooonk…

-¡Ya todos cálmense! –exclamó Joey- Es inofensivo.

-Creí que era un muñeco solamente –dijo Serenity con una mano en su pecho- Como siempre compras…

-No, Serenity. Esto es diferente, es… no sé… es Honkie.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-No lo encontré, Solomon, cuando llegué de clases él estaba sobre mi cama esperándome.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un "él"?

-Yo… no lo sé… solo lo supongo.

-Hola, Honkie –le sonrió Ryou a la criatura.

-Hoooonk…

-Parece lindo –se unió Serenity, extendiéndole una mano.

Honkie pareció olerla y de manera tímida subió en ella para ser envuelta en los brazos de la chica.

-Es tan suave.

-Hey, después de todo, no luce tan peligroso –comentó Tristán.

Pronto, todos estaban acariciando a Honkie que se bamboleó contento ante tanta atención, olvidando el susto anterior.

-Hooonk…

-Creo saber porqué le has llamado así –rió Tea.

-Es de lo más extraño. ¿Será un monstruo de duelos?

-¡Honk!

-Creo que eso es un no, Solomon.

-Jajaja, igual digo. Cielos, necesito sentarme.

Todos fueron a la salita a tomar un lugar como meditando lo que estaba sucediendo a s alrededor. Honkie les miró a todos, balanceando su cabeza de un lado a otro, atento.

-¿Honk?

Solomon le sonrió a la criatura.

-Dime, Honkie, ¿nos conoces?

La cabeza peluda asintió.

-Honk.

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

Otro "sí" con la cabeza. Los muchachos le miraron esperanzados.

-¿Sabes quien provoca esto?

Honkie asintió vigorosamente. Joey y los demás intercambiaron sonrisas.

-¿Sabes en dónde está?

La criatura se zafó de los brazos de Serenity para saltar a la ventana, señalando con su hocico trompeta hacia el cielo oscuro y amenazante. Los demás suspiraron un poco decepcionados.

-Creo que tenemos un problema –murmuró Ryou.

-Hallaré la manera de subir hasta allí… y entrar… como que me llamo Joey Wheeler.

-Hoonk.

-Y a todo esto, ¿por qué tu visita improvisada, Serenity? –preguntó Solomon.

-¿Honk?

-¡Es cierto, de la emoción casi lo olvido!

La pelirroja corrió a su maleta mientras Honkie volvía al regazo de Joey, acurrucándose sobre él.

-Sabes, viejo, yo diria que Honkie es un ella y le gustas.

-Cállate, Tristán.

-Honk.

-¿Ves? Ella me apoya.

-Ni siquiera sabes que dice.

-¿Honk?

Serenity volvió con una carta de duelo en mano.

-Tengo algo que darle a… -se detuvo a media sala, parpadeando- … es cierto, ¿dónde está Yugi?

Todos bajaron su cabeza al momento.

-Fue culpa de Atemu –respondió Joey.

-Hijo…

-¡Honk!

-Verás, hermanita… él…

Más tarde, luego de escuchar lo sucedido y que a pedido de Solomon escucharan los noticieros por radio, donde se enteraron de la pérdida de numerosos satélites de comunicación, el grupo volvió a quedarse en silencio hasta que Serenity volvió a hablar, aún con la carta en manos.

-Supongo que es demasiado tarde.

-¿Para qué, hermanita?

Ella les mostró la carta que sostenía con tanto celo. El Sello de Oricalcos.

-¿QUÉÉÉ? –gritó Tristán.

-¡HOOOONK!

-Deja de gritar, Tristán –le regañó Tea.

-¿Quién te dio esa carta? –quiso saber Solomon.

-Pegasus fue a vernos a casa. Dice que la rescató de donde pelearon contra Dartz, en medio del océano y la guardó. Pero con las cosas que han sucedido, no pudo entregarla personalmente al Doctor Hawkins que debía darla a Yugi. Temiendo que el enemigo buscara arrebatársela, me mandó enseguida hacia Ciudad Domino. Es la única carta que puede vencer al enemigo, eso me dijo.

-¿Honk?

Joey se mesó los cabellos.

-Dámela, es demasiado peligrosa para ti –el rubio la tomó para guardarla en su chaqueta.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te dijo Pegasus, hija?

-Honk.

-Que había que destruir las otras dos cartas con este Sello o de lo contrario la humanidad lo lamentaría… creo que fue demasiado tarde.

-No, Serenity. Ese Espejo del Milenio fue un as bajo la manga que no esperábamos… y… el Faraón…

-Hey, Joey, ya lo discutimos. No fue culpa de nadie.

-Lo sé, Ryou.

-¡Honk!

-Solo una Carta Maldita contra otra Carta Maldita –musitó Tea.

-Honk.

Joey tomó a Honkie entre sus manos.

-Dime que puedes ayudarnos.

Honkie asintió varias veces.

-No sé de donde vengas o que seas realmente, pero voy a depositar mi confianza en ti.

-¡HONK!

-Chicos, debemos prepararnos. Las cosas empeorarán.

-Tienes razón, Tea. De hecho, había pensado…

Joey calló como el resto al escuchar el sonido de un disparo, proveniente del departamento de Meiran y Shashenka. Todos se pusieron de pie y el rubio, dejando a Honkie en brazos de Serenity, corrió a ver que había pasado con ellas.

-¿Meiran? ¿Están bien? ¿Meiran?

Los demás esperaron en la puerta de Joey, asustados. El rubio ya en la otra puerta, la empujó hasta conseguir abrirla suavemente, dejando a todos ver una escena escalofriante.

Meiran sostenía una pistola humeante. Su cuerpo estaba lacerado y sangraba de la cabeza, hombro y pierna izquierda. Sus brazos tensos apuntaban a la nada en medio de la sala. A sus pies, una Shashenka más que pálida, lloraba aferrada a su pierna; aparentemente, sin ningún rasguño. Todo el departamento estaba hecho añicos.

-¿M-Meiran?

Ésta se volvió a Joey, apuntándole, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio levantó sus manos en son de paz.

-Hey, hey, Meiran soy yo, Joey.

La detective le miraba como aterrorizada. Parpadeó varias veces, respirando agitadamente. Tardó un poco más en bajar su arma, reaccionando al fin.

-¿Joey?

-¿Meiran, que sucedió?

Ella no le contestó, inclinándose a abrazar a la rusa que de inmediato se escondió en su pecho, echándose a llorar con más fuerza.

-Shh, ya pasó Enka, ya pasó.

Viendo que Meiran recobraba su cordura, Joey entró en zancadas para revisar a ambas de sus heridas.

-¿Tú no…? ¿Tú no…? ¿No te pasó? –tartamudeó la castaña.

-¿Pasarme qué?

-Los monstruos –Meiran miró a su alrededor- ¿N-No te atacaron a ti?

Joey negó, temeroso.

-Nunca vi ni escuche ninguno, Meiran, más que tu disparo.

-Ellos… ellos querían lastimar a Enka… ¡Eran demasiados! ¡TUVISTE QUE HABERLOS VISTO!

Shashenka tembló y Meiran besó su frente.

-Lo siento, nena. Joey, nos atacaron, lo juro.

-Meiran, en verdad…

-Joey…

El rubio se giró al escuchar a Ryou en la puerta, señalando una pared de la sala. Joey siguió su dedo. Toda la pared estaba rasgada por unas garras que a juzgar por el daño habían sido enormes, levantando la dura madera y el tapiz para dejar entrever la siguiente habitación.

El corazón de Joey palpitó con fuerza al pensar que el daño lucía hecho por garras de dragón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estás demente.

Atemu no le respondió nada a Seto, terminando de sellar los vidrios de la entrada a la Tienda de Juegos y tapizándolas con alfombras.

-Listo.

Cruzado de brazos, Kaiba miró al techo de la tienda. Estaba todo de cabeza, literalmente, pegado al techo y una escalera hecha de varios cajones "subía" al piso desnudo.

-Me voy. Hice mal en venir a buscarte.

-No, Seto, espera. Aquí estarás a salvo.

-¿Perdón?

El Faraón levantó una mano señalando al cielo.

-Lo que ves allá arriba solo son las puntas de una enorme cordillera de montañas.

-¿Montañas? –el ojiazul frunció el ceño.

Atemu se le acercó, tomando su mano a la fuerza.

-Seth, se lo que estás haciendo. Pero no funcionará si lo haces solo. He preparado esta casa como una fortaleza porque como ya te habrás dado cuenta está a punto de suceder algo horrible.

Seto le miró pero sus ojos permanecieron nublados.

-/_Suéltalo_/

-Tú…

-/_Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de todo, Faraón_/

-Sólo estás haciendo que se evada y tu poder ya está mermándose, Seth y para la próxima vez que los ataquen perderás a Seto.

-/_¿Por qué te interesamos?_/

-No hagas esa clase de preguntas.

-/_Mi hikari está a un paso de ser vencido, ¿y me pides que lo confíe a quien le ha herido?_/

-Perdí a Yugi… no quiero perderlo a él, debes…

Gritos provenientes de la calle se dejaron escuchar cuando la tierra comenzó a vibrar por un temblor increíble que hizo caer al Faraón y a Seto, quien salió de su trance.

-¿Qué…?

Atemu le abrazó para jalarlo hacia el barandal de la escalera.

-No me sueltes.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!

El sismo creció y ante la sorpresa del castaño, la casa comenzó a girar. Incluso el mismo resbaló cuando la inclinación se hizo más prominente.

-¡Seto!

Atemu se vio forzado a tomarle por la cintura, sujetándose fuertemente del barandal improvisado que soldara a la rudimentaria escalera. Los gritos aterrados de las personas fuera hicieron enchinar la piel del CEO.

-Pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-No me sueltes, viene lo peor. ¡Fue demasiado pronto!

Por mero instinto y algo de temor, Seto se abrazó al Faraón. Ahora colgaban como si fueran banderines y el temblor se acentuaba, haciendo crujir toda la casa que resistió gracias a la magia que Atemu convocó del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-Atemu…

-Ra, protege a los demás, no pude traerlos aquí a tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul.

-Te lo dije. Somos nosotros quienes estamos de cabeza sobre el Inframundo.

-¿Entonces estamos… dando vuelta? –Seto abrió sus ojos asombrado- No… ¡Mi hermano! ¡Moki!

-¡Él está bien! ¡No me sueltes!

-¡Tú no sabes eso!

-¡Confía en mí!

Una nueva ola sísmica hizo bailotear todo. El Faraón sujetó con todas sus fuerzas al castaño casi enterrando sus dedos en el barandal que igual se movía frenético. Explosiones, gritos, crujidos, llantos y alaridos se mezclaron con el estremecimiento del sueño que duró un largo tiempo.

Seto miró por encima de su hombro a la puerta tapizada como si a través de ella pudiera ver lo que sucedía fuera. Se sujetó con ambos brazos del Faraón al sentir que la gravedad les abandonaba, sintiéndose algo inseguro y desorientado lo que hizo que apretara sus párpados.

El temblor cesó. Kaiba abrió sus ojos. Estaban a oscuras, todo era silencio y él mismo se hallaba sobre el cuerpo del Faraón, en las escaleras que ahora sí tenían sentido. Lo que Atemu había hecho cobraba un uso útil pues el piso era ahora el techo.

-¿Atemu? –el ojiazul le sacudió- ¿Atemu?... perfecto te has desmayado –gruñó revisando los signos vitales del Faraón- Te consigues un cuerpo para quedar inconsciente, que logro. Si tuviera algo de luz…

Bajando las escaleras, Seto buscó a tientas una lámpara que halló en un cajón. Volvió con el Faraón iluminando su rostro.

-Creo que fue un golpe en la cabeza… ya despertarás. Ahora debo salir de aquí.

Subió las escaleras, estirando una mano para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta. Ahogados gemidos y llantos se escuchaban de fuera. Sus dedos rozaron la perilla. Un brazo le jaló por la cintura.

-¡No lo hagas! –exclamó el Faraón.

-¡Suéltame!

-Seto, no abras aún la puerta.

-¿Por qué no?

Sin soltarle, Atemu levantó una mano para retirar un trozo del tapiz que cubría el ventanal de la tienda. Kaiba no contuvo su asombro.

De cabeza, ahora sobre aquellos picos; escombros, autos y sobre todo personas caían en aquellas nubes negras que los engullían.

-Esto es imposible.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Solo espera a que… todo pase… y buscaremos a los demás.

-¿Ya puedes quitarme la mano de encima?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Joey tosiendo.

-Sí… creo… -respondió Tristán sacudiendo el polvo de su cabeza.

Todos estaban polvorientos, golpeados y bastante desorientados. Los muebles y objetos destrozados o rotos les rodeaban. Ryou se hallaba en el techo del pasillo. Joey, Meiran y Shashenka ya se acercaban a la puerta ayudándose de los escombros y esquivando los obstáculos. Tea, Serenity, Tristán y solomon se ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-¿Honkie? –llamó Serenity.

-¡Honk!

La criatura brincaba alegre sobre una desarmada mesa de centro.

-Ven –la chica le tendió sus brazos.

Honkie corrió a su pecho mientras todos se reunían con Ryou en el pasillo, sentándose para ser revisados por Solomon y Meiran.

-¿Hemos… hemos dado la vuelta? –preguntó asustada Tea al ver a su lado la lámpara del techo del pasillo.

-Imposible, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso? –rebatió Tristán.

-Meiran, déjame ver tus heridas –ordenó Solomon, rasgándose un trozo de su manga de camisa para vendarle.

En silencio, el grupo observó como la detective era vendada. Shashenka hecha ovillo, se aferraba a ella, sollozando en hipos. Una vez cerrada su herida y más serena, Meiran pareció recobrar su cordura.

-Tenemos que ir a un sitio donde estemos a salvo de muebles, objetos o cualquier otra cosa que se desprenda, rompa o quiebre –ella miró a ambos lados del pasillo- Vengan, las escaleras de emergencia no están lejos.

En una fila india todos le siguieron, ayudándole a abrir la pesada puerta ahora inversa y entrando poco a poco, dejándose caer en las escaleras de metal. Meiran les miró unos segundos, como meditando su siguiente paso.

-Ustedes chicos, quítense el cinturón –dijo, haciendo ella lo mismo- Tea, Serenity, sujétense de uno de ellos. Nos amarraremos a los pasamanos e iremos escalando por esta cara de las escaleras con mucho cuidado y sin prisa, ¿de acuerdo? Justo como los profesionales. Iremos al techo.

-Pero, ¿por qué amarrarnos así? –preguntó Serenity, aferrándose a Joey con Honkie bien metido dentro de su chaqueta.

-Quizá volvamos a girar…

El grupo quedó en un silencio temeroso.

-Todos imaginan sobre lo que estamos ahora, ¿cierto? –inquirió Meiran terminando de asegurarse al pasamanos y tomando a Shashenka que de inmediato se le colgó al cuello- Tenemos que ver como nos moveremos, y en un caso extremo, podremos usar las líneas de luz como soportes para pasar de un lado a otro. No podemos confiarnos de los cimientos de este edificio.

Tea ahogó un gemido de terror.

-¿No será mejor entonces ir al lobby? –opinó Solomon.

Meiran negó.

-Buena posiblidad, pero como dije, el cableado tiene una resistencia mayor además de no tener ya corriente alguna en este momento. Tengo una ligera idea de cómo podemos ir a un sitio seguro, solo espero que este desastre sea nuestro único problema –terminó, viendo sus heridas. Los demás asintieron, comprendiendo.

-Vamos –Joey tomó la iniciativa- Serenity, sujétate bien.

-¡Sí!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atemu y Seto estaban sentados uno frente al otro en completo silencio. El ojiazul de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados así como sus piernas mientras que el Faraón con el ceño fruncido, posando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué harías si esa historia sobre nosotros fuera cierta? –Atemu rompió la quietud con su pregunta.

-¿Por qué debo ocuparme de algo incierto sobre un pasado que no recuerdo?

-Sólo quería hacer un poco de plática.

-Yo quiero largarme de aquí. Debí quedarme en Kaiba Corp.

-Está bien, lo admito. Amo a Yugi, y si, tenía una ilusión de que el sintiera algo por mí.

Seto abrió sus ojos.

-¿No me digas que tenías esperanzas de que el enano fuera célibe por ti, verdad?

-Ya sé, es una tontería. Está muy bien con Joey, así debe ser.

-Así debe ser –el ojiazul desvió sus mirada.

-No… lo siento, Seto… no quise decir…

-Ya, no importa.

-Quizá Joey…

-Faraón, estábamos muy cómodos con tu bocota cerrada.

-¿Has hablado con Seth?

-Oh, cielos, estás comenzando a alucinar de nuevo.

-Sería muy buena idea. De hecho, es por Seth que estás en tus cabales. Él está soportando tu dolor para evitar que colapses.

-¿Colapsar? –Kaiba arqueó una ceja.

-Tu amor por Joey es más profundo de lo que quieres admitir.

El castaño hizo una mueca.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés, Atemu?

Aquél se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose.

-Sé que no somos los más cercanos y…

-Cierto.

-… pero comprendo como te sientes…

-No lo creo.

-… eres parte importante de mi vida.

Seto no pudo evitar un bufido en son de burla.

-Que hayas perdido una oportunidad con Yugi no significa que vengas a mí como tu consuelo amoroso. Me ofendes, Faraón.

-No, no es eso, Seto. Tú eres aquí mi única familia, y antes te deposité toda mi confianza como lo hago ahora. No me perdonaría que algo te ocurriera.

-Esto se pone interesante. Según tú, ¿Qué puede pasarme?

-El enemigo quiere tu poder interior y hará hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo.

-Ja. ¿Y tú como piensas que lo evitarás?

-No lo sé… aún.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Veo tu intención pero ya he olvidado Joey, así que no te preocupes más.

-Mentira.

-Claro que no.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Lo niego rotundamente.

-Entonces cásate conmigo.

-¿QUÉ?

Atemu rió.

-¿Lo ves? Tu amor por Joey es auténtico, fuerte e indestructible… como el mío.

-Deja tus poesías para un tonto.

-No respondiste.

-¿A qué?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Los ojos azules de Seto se endurecieron, fulminando al Faraón que soportó el ataque con temple.

-Me largo.

-Respóndeme.

-Lo que haré será decirle a Yugi lo patético que eres.

-Hazlo si es lo que deseas, pero respóndeme.

-¡Escúchame bien! –el castaño tomó por el cuello al tricolor- Déjame en paz y vete a contar tus fantasías reprimidas a alguien más.

-¿Es un sí o un no?

-¿Qué hago aquí? –Seto le soltó- Me voy.

Con una furiosa media vuelta, el ojiazul se dispuso a salir sin más palabras para Atemu quien igualmente se paró, estirando un brazo para detenerle. Un nuevo temblor sacudió la tierra y antes de que ambos pudieran aferrarse a algo dieron varias vueltas frenéticas esta vez. Se movían como si estuvieran dentro de una tómbola. Atemu hizo brillar su Rompecabezas, tomando la muñeca de Seto para sujetarle y flotar en medio de la tienda que no paró de girar. El Faraón se concentraba en sus alrededores, escuchando de nuevo los gritos de terror de las personas afuera. Se volvió al castaño.

-Hay que…

Enmudeció.

Frente a él no estaba Seto, ni Seth. Era un nuevo ser que le era desconocido por completo. Esa personificación tenía un porte gallardo. Aunque Atemu no podía distinguir del todo su figura le llamó la atención su largo cabello brillante en un estilo quizá egipcio. Más que una persona, al Faraón le pareció estar viendo una divinidad. El tricolor parpadeó inseguro. Quizá era como si por alguna extraña razón Seto, Seth y Kisara se hubieran fusionado en un solo ser que irradiaba una luz blanquísima y muy cálida además de pacífica.

Sin dudarlo, se aferró a la ahora blanquecina y fina mano que sujetaba, como temeroso de que esa visión fuera a escaparse. El resplandor que emitía ese ser le dejaba completamente anonadado pues la luz no tenía comparación alguna, y el Faraón mismo ya había contemplado en todo su esplendor a Ra y otros dioses pero ningún recuerdo de ellos igualaba siquiera la luminiscencia que ahora observaba y que le transmitía una paz y felicidad plenas e inmensas.

Como si estuviera en el Paraíso mismo.

Esa contemplación lo distrajo de un libro que salió disparado de su broche en el librero y fue a dar contra su cabeza, desequilibrando y haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Aquella conmoción había cesado afortunadamente, de nuevo, todo estaba en su normalidad. Seto abrió lo ojos, mareado. Una mano sujetaba su muñeca. Se zafó al instante.

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques!

-¡Seto!

Kaiba se puso de pie no muy seguro de su equilibrio. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta que abrió aún ante la protesta del Faraón.

El cielo era claro y brillante como cualquier otro día. Nada de nubes negras ni estalactitas tenebrosas colgando de la nada. Pero el desastre si estaba presente, edificios en ruinas, cables de luz con cuerpos enredados en ellos, incendios, humo y caos.

-Hay que buscar a los demás –habló Atemu al lado de Seto.

-Tú los buscarás, yo iré a Kaiba Corp.

-Seto…

-Adiós.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey, Meiran y los demás miraban asustados el paisaje apocalíptico frente a ellos. Afuera, en el techo del edificio, contemplaron una Ciudad Domino en ruinas, humaredas y fuegos por doquier, llamadas de auxilio, gritos, llantos y explosiones se dejaban escuchar.

-Esto es horrible –Serenity ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Joey.

-¿Todo el mundo estará así? –quiso saber Trsitán.

-¿Quién puede hacer tal cosa? –preguntó a su vez Solomon- hemos girando como trompos.

-Lo que sea que lo haya provocado no tiene ni la mínima compasión por la humanidad –opinó Tea igual de asustada.

-¡Hey! –Meiran señaló en el cielo.

Un helicóptero de la Fuerza Aérea estaba patrullando y al divisarlos en el techo se les acercó de inmediato. Su cruz roja era la muestra de ser un vehículo de rescate. La larga compuerta se abrió y un soldado se asomó. En su casco igualmente estaba pintada un a cruz roja.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –les gritó por sobre el ruido de las aspas.

Todos asintieron. Honkie no se movió, pareciendo un muñeco.

-¡Suban pronto! ¡Los llevaremos a un refugio!

Uno a uno fueron subiendo al helicóptero que hizo otro par de rondas más para rescatar más sobrevivientes. En su interior, paramédicos militares les atendían sus heridas ya de vuelta al complejo militar en las afueras de una devastada Ciudad Domino.

-¿Saben que ocurrió? –preguntó Meiran cuando la atendían.

-Aquella macrocélula en el Océano Pacífico comenzó a extenderse hasta cubrir todo el globo en cuestión de minutos –le respondió el paramédico- Registramos una alteración en su campo electromagnético cuando sucedió el fenómeno. Todo se hizo trizas excepto los aviones y cargueros que lograron despegar antes de eso, como nosotros.

-¿O sea que pasó en todo el mundo? –Tristán no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Así es, las zonas más afectadas fueron las ciudades y metrópolis. Esa cosa desapareció así como sus pulsos, creemos que…

-¿Qué pulsos? –interrumpió Joey.

-Esa nube gigante pulsaba como si emitiera ondas de radio, salvo que no era así, en América dijeron que quizá era un organismo viviente pero no se apoyó esa idea. Decía que desapareció, esperamos que ya no haya más fenómenos de estos.

-¿Nunca descubrieron la fuente de esa macrocélula? –inquirió Ryou.

-Jamás, todo lo absorbía o destruía. En lo personal, me pareció de lo más demoníaco.

Hubo silencio. Serenity miró a Honkie que fungía su papel de muñeco emplumado a la perfección aunque la criatura dejó escuchar un apagado lamento.

-Hooonk…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seto suspiró aliviado en su centro de mando, metros bajo tierra en Kaiba Corp. Ambos cerebros de las IA, Renacimiento y la propia de Kaiba Corp estaban intactos a pesar de la conmoción y seguían rastreando cualquier pista sobre el paradero de Mokuba. Con más calma, tomó asiento en el suelo lleno de papeles. Renacimiento cambió su pantalla llena de vertiginosas imágenes a estática.

-¿Qué rayos…? –el ojiazul se puso de pie para arreglarla.

Una sola imagen al frente apareció. El rostro de Seto se endureció al instante.

-Arnas Alkrila.

-Ah, veo que has hecho tus deberes… no podía esperar menos de mi lindo dragón.

-Habla de una vez.

-Ooohh, ¿no te gustan las tretas, eh? Bien, seamos claros y hablemos de negocios.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Tsk, tsk. Primero la sopa y luego el guisado.

Kaiba apretó sus puños.

-Si le haces algo, por mínimo que sea, lo pagarás con tu vida.

-Calma, calma. Como ya dije, vamos por pasos, y por el momento quisiera intercambiar unas palabras con Seth.

-¿Qué…?

-Antiguo sacerdote, sé que me escuchas. Háblame.

El castaño iba a reclamarle cuando su cuerpo se tensó, como si hubiera sido hipnotizado.

-Te saludo, Faraón y Alto Sacerdote Seth. He esperado mucho por este día.

-¿Qué deseas? –habló Seth por medio de los labios del CEO.

-No tienes que pasar por todo esto, ni sufrir como lo has hecho, yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de una nueva vida, llena de poder absoluto.

-El poder no me interesa.

-Hazlo por tu hikari. Vamos, nada tienes que temerme, ¿o acaso te he hecho daño?

-Tu juego de palabras no funciona conmigo.

-Soy honesto. No resistirás mucho en ese estado tan lamentable en el que te estás ahogando. Ni tampoco Kisara.

-Aléjate de nosotros, te lo advierto.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo… –Arnas sonrió malicioso- …cuando por fin te he encontrado… hijo mío?

El castaño retrocedió.

-Yo no soy tu hijo.

-Claro que sí, solo que no lo recuerdas. Pero no te preocupes, yo lo comprendo. He hecho, soy muy comprensivo con mis hijos.

-Aléjate de nosotros.

-Ah, vamos, Seth cariño. La diversión apenas comienza. ¿Quieres ver?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	14. Mala Suerte

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_La suerte no es más que la habilidad de aprovechar las ocasiones favorables.  
… __O. S. Marden_

**CAPITULO XIII. MALA SUERTE.**

Pequeños campamentos llenaban las avenidas por las que Joey junto los demás caminaban hacia la Tienda de Juegos, luego de dejar el refugio militar donde Meiran y Shashenka permanecieron. Con pesar observaron el gran número de heridos y muertos entre aquella desolación en una tarde rojiza y más fría que antes. Tea iba abrazada a Tristán, Serenity con Joey junto con Honkie, Ryou ayudaba a un cansado Solomon un poco atrás.

Tras una larga marcha, llegaron donde Atemu que ya les esperaba en la puerta, vestido con ropas más modernas.

-¡Atemu! –Tea corrió a él- ¿Estás bien? ¿De dónde sacaste esas ropas?

-Magia –respondió el Faraón- Lamento que ustedes hayan salido heridos. Vamos, vengan dentro.

El grupo entró. Tristán lanzó un silbido al ver todo pegado de cabeza.

-La Casa del Tío Chueco –bromeó.

-Era necesario, deberán permanecer aquí de ahora en adelante.

-Pero…

Atemu les calló. Con una mano fue pasando por cada uno, sanando sus heridas y golpes. Cuando llegó con Serenity, se detuvo estupefacto al ver a Honkie.

-Ra, ¿qué es eso?

-Honkie, un amigo de Joey –respondió la pelirroja- Pero está muy asustado desde el temblor.

La chica extendió un poco sus brazos para que Atemu viera mejor a la criatura, la cual abrió sus ojos un poco y de inmediato brincó de aquellos cálidos brazos para inspeccionar el lugar, pareciendo muy a gusto cuando se colgó de cabeza sobre el resto, usando su única pata como seguro.

-HOOOOOOONK.

-Parece que le agradó tu decorado, Atemu –opinó Joey- ¿Esto te parece bien, Honkie?

-Honk –asintió éste, con alegría y sacudiendo sus alas.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste, Joey?

-Apareció en mi recámara, Atemu. ¿Puedes decirnos algo de él?

-Solo que posee una cantidad de energía increíble.

Todos miraron al Faraón.

-¿Cómo?

-Honkie emite una energía pura, pero no sé a que se deba… se parece tanto a… -el tricolor sacudió su cabeza- No detecto su origen, lo siento.

-¿A qué re refieres con origen, Faraón? –quiso saber Ryou.

-Mortal, inmortal, demonio, etc., a eso me refiero.

-Hooonk.

-Pues creo que no le gusta que hablen así de él –dijo Joey, extendiendo sus brazos a Honkie para atraparle- Ven acá.

La criatura se dejó caer, acurrucándose de inmediato en su pecho.

-Y veo que tiene una conexión especial contigo.

-Atemu, quítate de la cabeza que solo tú eres el centro del universo –respondió Joey mirándole con reproche.

-Niños, niños –Solomon se colocó entre ellos- No iremos a ningún lugar si de nuevo volvemos a pelear. Mi nieto está perdido, Mokuba ha sido secuestrado y el mundo peligra allá afuera. Lo que menos necesitamos es dividirnos.

-Lo lamento, Joey. Prometo que traeré a Yugi de vuelta.

-YO traeré a Yugi de vuelta.

-Honk.

-Joey…

-Tiempo fuera chicos –Tea se unió a Solomon- Ahora hay que pensar que haremos.

-¿Honk?

Atemu juntó sus palmas, de entre ellas salió un pequeño resplandor dorado. Cuando se apago, en sus manos había seis pendientes ámbar.

-Tómenlos. Con esto podrán protegerse cuando el caos regrese una vez más.

-Espera, ¿qué estás tratando de decir? –preguntó asustado Tristán.

-Estamos en el ojo del huracán, lo que vieron no es nada. Ignoro que planea Arnas Alkrila.

De inmediato, todos tomaron un pendiente que se colgaron al cuello.

-Hoooonk… -chilló el plumífero ser, mirando a Joey.

-Em… Faraón, ¿no podrías hacer uno para Honkie?... cielos… ahora que lo pienso…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más. Eso sería poner en riesgo mi propia existencia sin saber si serviría de algo. Estos pendientes se alimentan de mi poder.

-O sea que si te pasa algo estamos fritos.

-¡Tristán! –Tea le dio un coscorrón.

-Gracias, Faraón –intervino Solomon- Sé que no debes esforzarte mucho en usar magia cuando ya has gastado demasiada en hacer esta fortaleza y nuestros pendientes cuando aún no enfrentas ese poder superior del enemigo.

Atemu asintió.

-Así es, Arnas Alkrila, como ya mencioné, es el causante de lo que pasó. Debo confesar que solo es una prueba del poder la Carta del Mago Rojo.

-¿Hoonk?

-¡Sí, me lo dijo Pegasus! –exclamó Serenity.

-¿Pegasus?

-Bueno, Faraón, estás tú en lugar de Yugi, así que te lo diré. Las Cartas Malditas fueron activadas antes de que el Libro de los Muertos fuera robado.

-¿Qué? Explíquense.

-Sí, Tristán. Pegasus me hizo aprender esto: quien obtuvo las Cartas Malditas las ha completado y su poder catastrófico será padecido por todo el mundo y solo el Sello de Oricalcos anulará su poder.

-Pero… ¿entonces por qué la Fundación Fénix desearía el Libro de los Muertos si ya despertó a las Cartas? –inquirió Ryou.

-Porque todo este tiempo no buscaban otra cosa que apoderarse de Seto. El resto fue una mascarada.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-¡HONK!

El Faraón se dio vuelta.

-Fue mi error, ni vi que Arnas preparó todo para tenderle una trampa a Seto. El Libro de los Muertos le es necesario para dominar a Seth que le está protegiendo por todos los medios junto con Kisara.

Joey bufó, mesándose los cabellos.

-Mira, Atemu. Sabemos que Seth fue tu pariente y eso, pero de ahí a darle una importancia…

-A menos que su ser se complemente con su opuesto, el poder de Arnas asestará un tiro de gracia sobre Seto. Un vínculo poderoso como una unión… matrimonial, le podría proteger igual que un escudo hasta hallar la manera correcta de salvarle.

-Creo que me perdí de algo –habló Tristán, algo atónito.

-De manera inconsciente, Arthur y Rebeca lo intuyeron –todos se giraron a Solomon al escucharle- Aquellos eventos climáticos no eran otra cosa que el creciente poder de las Cartas Malditas, y mi viejo amigo se les adelantó al arrebatarles el Libro de los Muertos. Toda esa fachada de la Fundación es un mero pretexto para ocultar su rastreo cronológico de las reencarnaciones de Seto, estudiarle y vencerle con el único fin de apoderarse de su esencia. ¿O me equivoco, Faraón?

-Tomaron a Mokuba como señuelo y… -Atemu pasó saliva- … me distrajeron con Yugi.

-¿Cómo que te distrajeron? –Joey se le acercó- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Serenity, ¿Pegasus te dio el Sello de Oricalcos? –el Faraón esquivó la pregunta y mirada del rubio.

-La tiene Joey…

El tricolor le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-Ahora, amigos, es tiempo de planear nuestro movimiento. Arnas no puede ver ni escuchar aquí. Hay un campo de protección. Este lugar siempre será nuestro punto de reunión y deben venir aquí si desean ayuda o refugio.

-Me da miedo lo que estás diciendo, Faraón –dijo Tristán.

-Lo siento, la verdad es que no puedo ayudar al resto del mundo por mucho que lo desee. Si disminuyo más mi poder, ustedes morirían –un gemido de horror salió de todos- Arnas sabe que estoy buscando su fortaleza y así como yo improvisé este refugio, él ha creado su muralla de resguardo y para derribarla debo destruir sus pilares. Ustedes pueden ayudarme a localizarlos si así lo desean, pero cuando lo hagan, se los suplico enormemente, vuelvan aquí.

-Faraón, ¿qué ocurre en esos pilares? –preguntó Solomon.

-Verán… Seto estuvo aquí y…

-¡SETO ESTUVO AQUÍ!

-¡Honk! ¡Honk!

-¡Cállate, Joey!

-Cuando él estuvo aquí –prosiguió Atemu- hubo una presencia vigilándonos y le siguió cuando se marchó. Era un pilar.

-¿Honk?

Varios pares de ojos miraron al egipcio muy confundidos.

-Si dejé ir a Seto es porque debía asegurarme de que el Pilar no sospecharía que yo le había reconocido. Es el Pilar de la Muerte.

-¿Muerte? –inquirió Tristán con un hilo de voz.

-Así es, su presencia física traerá la muerte en gran escala de seres humanos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Por ello mi advertencia, una vez que sea localizado, solo yo puedo hacerle frente y es en serio… estoy muerto… aunque posea este cuerpo ficticio… es solo una marioneta, pero ustedes no.

-Hooonk.

Atemu le sonrió a Honkie.

-¿Tú también puedes ver a los Pilares?

-¡HOONK!

-Honkie, ¿cuántos son?

Meneando su cabeza, la criatura apuntó a los cuatro puntos cardinales estirando al máximo su pico trompeta.

-Honk, Honk, Honk, Honk.

-Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.

Joey miró asombrado a su singular amigo.

-Honkie… tú…

-Escúchenme todos – pidió el Faraón- Mi mejor recomendación es que permanezcan aquí. Los cuatro pilares pertenecen no solo a puntos cardinales sino a los cuatro puntos del cosmos, por lo tanto, su poder es peligroso para un ser humano normal. Debo enfrentarles con algún tipo de "burbuja" protectora o vidas inocentes perecerán sin remedio. Y debo hacerlo antes que el mismo Arnas Alkrila les otorgue más poder. Es la única manera de llegar a Yugi y Mokuba. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por ellos, pero tendré más posibilidades con el Sello de Oricalcos –el tricolor miró fijamente a Joey- Te devolveré tu felicidad y a Yugi, pero necesito en verdad esa carta. Por favor, Joey, ¿podrías dármela?

-Hooonk… ¿Honk?

-Faraón –gimoteó Tea- ¿Sacrificarte?

-Es necesario, tengo el presentimiento que el poder del enemigo será tan grande que solo lo podré vencer absorbiéndolo y destruyéndolo con el Sello de Oricalcos… conmigo dentro.

Un denso silencio reinó en la Tienda de Juegos y nadie se atrevió a mirar al Faraón, salvo Joey cuyo rencor aún no menguaba del todo. Honkie le picoteó su pecho y el rubio de mala gana sacó la Carta Maldita, extendiéndola al tricolor acercándosele hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Si Yugi…

-Él volverá –le cortó Atemu- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no es él tu preocupación.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú también eres un dragón, Joey… por eso… gracias por la carta.

El Faraón la guardó con el resto de cartas que le acompañaba. Miró a todos, dedicándoles una sonrisa de apoyo antes de darse media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Solomon le detuvo.

-Faraón, tu esfuerzo es incomparable, pero creo que los chicos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que en que también es nuestro mundo y nuestras vidas; así que no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados observando como un malvado juega con nosotros.

-Así es –se unió Ryou.

-Y que lo digas –dijo Tea y Tristán.

-Estamos contigo, Atemu –Serenity se adelantó.

-¡Hooonk!

-Sí, bueno –terminó Joey.

Atemu sonrió divertido.

-Les agradezco sus palabras, y sé que juntos de esta manera venceremos.

Con la mano en el picaporte, el Faraón se giró para abrir la puerta mientras todos los demás se le unieron, entusiasmados.

Ninguno de ellos alcanzó a ver el rayo rojo que les golpeó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-… el Principio de Conservación de la Materia nos dice que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma…

La profesora Kabuki escribía con su elegancia habitual en el pizarrón mientras los alumnos sacaban su libro de física para comenzar a hacer sus ejercicios.

Joey parpadeó atónito, mirando a todos lados con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sucede algo, Señor Wheeler? –preguntó la profesora al verlo sin hacer nada.

El rubio no le respondió. Aún más extrañado, bajó su vista pasando sus manos por su uniforme azul como si estuviera soñando.

-Joey, ¿qué haces? –murmuró bajito Yugi a su lado para no ser reprendido.

-¡YUGI! –Joey se le abalanzó para abrazarlo.

El grupo enteró se echó a reír, con algunos silbidos burlones, haciendo sonrojar al tricolor que buscó deshacerse de un amoroso Joey.

-¡Joey Wheeler! –la profesora caminó hasta él- ¡Silencio todos! ¿Puede explicarme lo que está sucediendo, jovencito?

Joey dejó a Yugi para mirar a sus amigos. Tea, Ryou y Tristán le miraban sonrientes pero confundidos. Los ojos del rubio buscaron a Kaiba pero curiosamente su sitio donde regularmente tomaba clases estaba ocupado por otro estudiante. Miró por todo el salón notando entonces que no existía un pupitre extra.

-¿Seto?

El grupo murmuró consternado, la profesora posó una mano en el hombro de Joey.

-Hijo, estás asustándome, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Joey… -Yugi miró angustiado al chico.

-Ven conmigo, Wheeler. Los demás, ¡a trabajar!

La profesora Kabuki jaló fuera del salón de clases a un Joey que aún no acababa de entender la situación. Su vista recorría jubilosa y asombrada los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, profesores, risas, regaños y bromas.

-Todo está bien.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que la profesora le había llevado hasta la enfermería de la preparatoria.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No estás bien, Wheeler. Será mejor que te revise la doctora.

Entraron. A Joey le sentaron en la camilla de observación donde la medico le revisó cuidadosamente.

-Está normal. No presión alta o baja, pulso normal y reflejos en su lugar. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó a la profesora.

-Preguntó por Seto Kaiba.

La doctora se volvió a Joey con la boca abierta. Luego bajó su mirada, guardando sus instrumentos en un cajón contiguo.

-Es normal, hay casos de reacción post traumática hasta varios años después. No hay de que preocuparse. Puede dejarlo un momento aquí, luego le enviaré de regreso a su salón de clases.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctora.

La profesora salió sin más comentarios. Joey, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado, bajó de la camilla para acercarse a la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos se comportan así?

La médico se dio media vuelta, sonriéndole con benevolencia y arreglando sus mechones rubios.

-Joey, pequeño, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar qué?

La doctora le abrazó, acariciando su espalda.

-Hace casi un año que Seto Kaiba intentó matarte a Yugi y a ti en la entrada de la escuela. Tú forcejeaste con él, para proteger a Yugi. Fue un accidente, amor. No accionaste el gatillo de la pistola a propósito…

Joey sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al tiempo que abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-… tú no mataste a Seto Kaiba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Estás bien, Joey?

-¿Eh?... sí, Yugi… gracias.

Tanto el rubio como el tricolor caminaban de regreso a casa, por el camino del río, donde el sol vespertino se reflejaba en su ribera tranquila. Yugi miraba de cuando en cuando a Joey; con un suspiro, por fin se animó a preguntar.

-¿Por qué quería matarnos, Joey?

El otro se detuvo en seco.

-Sé que aún no querías hablar del tema, pero hoy mencionaste su nombre como si nada hubiera pasado… y recuerdo como peleaste con él… no querías…

--No sigas.

-Lo lamento.

-No sé porque lo hizo. No entiendo nada.

Caminaron otro tanto en silencio. Una vez más, Yugi detuvo a Joey, tomando su mano.

-Yo creo que Seto estaba enamorado de ti y sintió celos de que tú estuvieras conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… bueno… Joey… no sé…

Joey le soltó como su si mano le quemara la piel.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Joey…

Sin más, el rubio echó a correr.

-¡JOEY!

Escapando del llamado de Yugi, Joey corrió sin rumbo fijo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El no recordaba ningún disparo, muerte o pelea con Seto. De hecho, su último recuerdo antes de ese día de clases era al Faraón abriendo la puerta de la Tienda de Juegos dispuesto a vencer al famoso Arnas Alkrila.

Joey se detuvo.

-Honkie…

Levantó su vista. Estaba cerca de la playa, en la zona de embarques. Sus ojos distinguieron un carguero con unas iniciales bastante conocidas para él.

KC.

Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente. ¿Por qué no recordaba eso? ¿Qué había pasado con Atemu, Honkie… todos los demás? ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?

-Creí que nunca te vería por aquí –dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Mokuba…

-Veo que también recuerdas mi nombre –rió el chico, colocándose a su lado.

Joey le examinó. El pelinegro no vestía uniforme sino un traje del mismo corte que su ahora difunto hermano mayor, hasta el porte era el mismo. Sin sonreír más que lo necesario y con aquella mirada penetrante que caracterizaba al ojiazul. Era más que evidente quien había tomado el mando de Kaiba Corp.

-Moki, yo… -el rubio pasó saliva.

-Mi hermano descansa en paz, Joey. Dejemos las cosas también así. Jamás creí que Nisama se transformaría tanto por ti… que llegara a tales extremos… pero mi consuelo es pensar que ya no sufre más por eso.

Joey bajó su mirada.

-Hay que seguir adelante, Joey. Se que en medio de su locura, mi hermano hubiese deseado verte feliz con Yugi.

-Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Al contrario –el chico se volvió al rubio- Me debes una partida de videojuegos.

-Moki –Joey le abrazó- Es una promesa y Joey Wheeler siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Hecho.

Con un apretón de manos, ambos se retiraron del lugar. Joey, un poco más tranquilo, regresó a su casa observando en el camino todo a su alrededor: las personas platicando alegremente, niños jugando, risas, colores, incluso el clima era sumamente agradable.

-¿Habré estado soñando? -se preguntó subiendo a su departamento.

Unas risas conocidas llamaron su atención. Justo en la puerta de su departamento, Meiran y Shashenka se besaban y reían con sumo cariño. El rubio parpadeó atónito al ver no solo a una amorosa Shashenka colgarse del cuello de la detective sino además sus ropas coloridas y no las oscuras y tristes que solía usar.

-Cariño, una mosca se sentirá tentada de usar tu boca como refugio –bromeó Meiran a Joey quien sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Meiran? ¿Shashenka?

Ambas mujeres se miraron divertidas antes de volver sus ojos a Joey.

-¿Te sientes bien, pequeño? –preguntó la rusa, pegándose a Meiran.

-Tú… Shashenka… pero, Meiran…

-Jajajaja, tanta maratón de sexo con Yugi te atrofió el cerebro, tesoro.

-¡MEIRAN! –el rubor no se hizo esperar en las mejillas de Joey.

La detective rió, mostrándole al rubio una pequeña canasta de panecillos.

-Los hicimos para ti, Joey.

-Oh… gracias… -éste se acercó a tomarlos.

Meiran y Shashenka intercambiaron miradas antes de retirarse a su departamento no sin antes despedirse de un apabullado Joey que entró a su casa, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Algo no está bien… es como si la muerte de Seto hubiera traído felicidad a todos…

Joey tomó un panecillo para observarlo y olerlo.

-Pero esto huele muy bien.

Justo cuando iba a darle una mordida, su timbré sonó. De mala gana, dejó sus cosas para ir a abrir. Un sonrojado Yugi vestido casualmente le sonrió con un pastel en manos que le ofreció.

-Tu favorito –dijo tímidamente.

El rubio le miró unos momentos y luego le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Que más da –murmuró para sí jalando dentro a Yugi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una lágrima corría silenciosa por la mejilla de Seto. Sus ojos azules contemplaban ausentes el ancho monitor donde un apasionado Joey comía a besos a un muy jadeante y ruborizado Yugi mientras le llevaba lentamente hacia la cama.

-¡BASTA! –gritó Seth con ojos húmedos- ¡ESTÁS LASTIMANDOLO!

-Dime, Seth. ¿El corazón de Joey miente?

-¡APARTA ESTO DE SU VISTA!

-Dime, ¿no es un corazón corrupto y vil?

-¡BASTA!

-¿Acaso no ha elegido la mentira sobre la verdad?

-¡Suficiente!

-Dime, dime, Seth. ¿Estoy mostrándote un engaño?

-¡No más, por favor!

El ojiazul se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus palmas en el suelo donde pequeñas gotas cayeron de sus desconsolados ojos. La imagen en el monitor desapareció, quedando en su lugar Arnas quien sonrió compasivo al castaño.

-Aún cuando lo destruyera todo, Joey Wheeler seguiría y moriría en su fantasía que le he creado, porque es un humano y ellos son almas viles presas de sus instintos y pasiones. Tú no, mi adorado dragón, desciendes de la casta divina y tu luz solo espera aflorar como lo hacen las flores en primavera. Déjame ayudarte en ese camino, déjame arrancarte esa pena que embarga tu alma. Déjame encontrarte la verdadera felicidad.

-Tú no conoces la verdadera felicidad –dijo Seth, al fin, poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto que no, al igual que Seto, me fue arrebatada pero he luchado por ella y ahora que estoy por alcanzarla quiero compartirla y que mejor que mis amados hijos.

-A costa de la vida humana.

-Seth, Seth, ¿Qué importa? Lo que has visto se hará realidad… lo sabes… los humanos son así.

-Seto también es humano.

-Oh, vamos, eso ni tú te lo crees. ¿O me dirás que cuando estuviste con Kisara no te diste cuenta de que tú eras diferente?

-No voy a traicionar a…

-¡Él ya te traicionó! ¡Ha jurado a Joey devolverle su Yugi! ¿Y Seto? Lo han condenado al olvido.

-No…

-Confía en mí, Seth. Aparta las dudas y deja que mi mano te guíe.

-No puedo…

-Sólo déjame a mí las cosas. Para cuando todo haya concluido, tú serás eternamente feliz.

Seth inclinó su cabeza. Arnas torció una sonrisa.

-Desde ahora te aparto del dolor y las mentiras como el pastor protege a su oveja más pequeña de los lobos hambrientos. La Humanidad te ha despreciado y herido demasiado tiempo. Es entonces que te aparto de ellos. Tu Luz brillará en mi nuevo Paraíso, perfecta… y completa al lado de la Oscuridad.

Arnas terminó la conexión, girándose en sus talones con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien hecho, encárgate de los demás. Deja que el Faraón se reúna con los suyos, no puede hacer nada de cualquier forma. Es tiempo de romper el umbral que separa a los vivos de los muertos.

Su mano ancha acarició una larga cabellera roja cubierta por un casco carmesí oscuro y puntiagudo.

-Mi amada Maga Roja…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	15. Khura

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_La grandeza inspira envidia. La envidia genera rencor. Y el rencor genera mentiras._

… _J.K. Rowling._

_La ilusión extrema y el rencor, minan el espíritu._

… _Anónimo._

_El odio es un borracho al fondo de una taberna, que constantemente renueva su sed con la bebida._

… _Charles Baudelaire._

_Más se unen los hombres para compartir un mismo odio que un mismo amor._

…_Jacinto Benavente_

****

****

**CAPITULO XIV. KHURA.**

-Indra, protégenos…

Un suspiro escapó de la nodriza, al tiempo que se recostaba agotada sobre una de las caras marmoleadas del sepulcro de su niño príncipe. Era tan increíble que estuviese muerto a una edad tan temprana, pero la avaricia y maldad de los hombres no respeta edad.

Arropándose con su túnica negra, la mujer arregló un poco las flores que colgaban de lazos de seda, haciendo una aromática cama mortuoria al pequeño cuerpo del príncipe, que estaba vestido en blanco y dorado, con su turbante preferido, hecho por su propia madre ya fallecida. La nodriza miró hacia el alto portal por donde se colaba la luz matutina, recordando.

La bella princesa que varón alguno había podido conquistar. No era orgullosa ni vanidosa a pesar de su perfecto y mágico físico, pero su corazón había sido cautivado desde pequeña a la oración y el celibato. Algo penoso para una princesa que tenía una hilera enorme de pretendientes esperando en su puerta para mostrarle sus virtudes y dotes.

Ella había dormido una noche a la luz de la luna pálida, soñando con un dragón que bajaba del cielo y se ocultaba en su vientre. A la mañana siguiente, ya estaba preñada por gracia de los dioses. Su padre, el rey no estaba nada contento, pensando que quizá había sido mancillada, pero la princesa mostró de nuevo su virtud y en perfecta calma le dijo a su amado padre que era la voluntad del Rey de los Dioses.

Pero los sacerdotes no pensaron lo mismo.

Desde ese día dijeron que la princesa estaba maldita y que lo que llevaba en el vientre no era otra cosa sino un monstruo blasfemo que debía morir antes de ver la luz del día. Un pensamiento tan horroroso que nunca cesó.

Encogiéndose otro poco, la nodriza suspiró de nuevo. La Corte ya murmuraba que la princesa era de hecho un ser divino atrapado en un cuerpo mortal que un día ascendería a los cielos inmortales donde Indra moraba; eso aunado a que daría a luz dio como resultado una conmoción enorme en el reino y la muchedumbre ahora se apilaba tras las murallas por ver a la princesa encantada.

Nueve meses más tarde la joven y hermosa princesa tuvo al más tierno bebé que el mundo hubiera visto, pero al abrir sus ojos inocentes los sacerdotes clamaron al cielo. Tenían el color púrpura de la maldición. Una vez más pidieron al Rey que le matara pero el corazón justo del soberano no pudo dar tal espantosa orden. La princesa enfermó por tal situación, palideciendo como una flor que se va marchitando por el sol ardiente del desierto hasta que murió.

-Ella dijo, "_Cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo porque en verdad que lo será, no dejes que la maldad le toque y si tienes que huir hazlo, y si tienes que bautizarle con otro nombre para salvarlo, hazlo. No dejes que mi hijo muera_" –murmuró con un par de lágrimas la nodriza.

Tomó su medallón que celosamente ocultaba en su pecho tras un par de telas oscuras, era de la Princesa para cuando su hijo tuviera la mayoría de edad y se convirtiera en el rey de su tierra. Aquel había sido su máximo sueño, pero la Princesa no contaba con el odio y el repudio de los sacerdotes unidos a la Corte recelosa. Colocando el medallón sobre el pecho del fallecido príncipe, la nana lloró sobre su rostro, abrazándolo un poco temblorosa. Recordaba la voz dulce y armoniosa de su joven príncipe, que muchos alababan y decían que sonaba igual que las flautas mágicas de los encantadores de serpientes, con esa dulce melodía que calmaba aquellas agresivas cobras y cascabeles.

Pero los sacerdotes no cesaban de conspirar en su contra. Así que una noche le tomó de su cuna real y huyó lejos como una madre perdida con su hijo. Los dioses les habían bendecido para encontrar un poblado oculto en las montañas donde pudieron vivir en paz unos cuantos años, los más dichosos para la mujer pues su ahora hijo mostraba sus dotes como príncipe, era gentil, risueño, apuesto y extremadamente inteligente. La música, la caza, el baile y las letras le apasionaban. Claramente se veía en su porvenir ser un hombre famoso.

Sin embargo, aquellos malvados sacerdotes les seguían buscando, difamando su nombre y una noche le habían encontrado, cortando su tierna garganta con una dicha insana que solo la locura puede proveer. La nodriza había llorado tanto con su pequeño en brazos, gritándoles a los sacerdotes cuanta maldición pudo venirle a la mente. Lloró hasta que desfalleció de cansancio, sin soltar al pequeño príncipe.

Ahora estaba en una de las salas del templo rocoso del pueblo, velando el cuerpo del hijo de la bella princesa, vestido con un traje que su madre hubiera querido verle puesto en una ocasión más propicia y menos dolorosa. Le enterraría como el príncipe que era.

Unos pasos furiosos se acercaron. La mujer se puso de pie, asustada. Los sacerdotes habían vuelto y ahora traían antorchas y palos secos, sus miradas enloquecidas se posaron en el cuerpecito inerte.

-El ya está muerto¿Qué más queréis? Por Indra en el cielo, dejadle reposar en su sepultura.

-Callad mujer, ignoráis la clase de maldición que lleva ese ser que parece humano.

-¡Es sólo un niño¿Cómo os atrevéis a decir que es un demonio?

-Estáis hechizada por su poder demoníaco, por ello no comprendéis nuestras palabras. Debemos deshacernos de su cuerpo corrupto para que el mal no caiga en este reino bendito.

-¡NO!

-Hazte a un lado, mujer.

-¡NO!

El sacerdote le miró con fastidio y llamó a los guardias que trataron de jalar a la mujer lejos del príncipe sin mucho resultado pues la nodriza batalló con uñas, patadas y mordidas su sitio al lado del sarcófago. Otro de los sacerdotes se acercó despacio, sacando una daga.

-La peste ya ha comenzado –dijo al momento de clavar la daga en su corazón.

La nana abrió sus ojos al sentir el frío metal cortando su pecho, un poco de sangre brotó de sus labios al igual que sus lágrimas. Pero aún así continuó peleando por defender a su amado príncipe. Los guardias tomaron sus espadas y le atacaron, la sangre manchó las cortinas que cubrían al fallecido.

-Quémenla junto con todo esto –ordenó el primer sacerdote y principal- Y lleven el cuerpo de ese monstruo a los desfiladeros, cortadle en pedazos y arrojadlos a los cuatro puntos para que sean comidos por los buitres, así su alma se destruirá. Que ni su nombre y memoria sobrevivan en las arenas del tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿En que piensas, hijo mío?

-En nada particular, padre.

-¿Qué quiere mi niño, eh?

-No quiero estar solo.

-Shh, eso no pasará. Para eso estoy aquí. Para eso es que reconstruiré todo para que mis hijos puedan vivir sin temores ni mentiras.

-¿Y si él no me quiere?

-No digas eso, esa duda déjala para tu hermana. Tendrás un amor que no conocerá el fin y siempre prosperará absoluto en mi nuevo reino.

-¿Padre?

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo estaré completo?

-Aahh, ya veo. Escucha, mi amor. Todo está listo pero aún no es tiempo, si lo hacemos ahora, perderás todo y hemos estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho¿no es así?

-Sí, padre.

-Ven, te dejaré divertirte un poco con mi mascota.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miskra miraba un poco curioso a su alrededor, sin comprender del todo las inscripciones y mantras escritos en todo el templo cubierto de platos de incienso y pebeteros que ardían silenciosos alrededor de un enorme sello dibujado con simple tiza blanca.

-Sois todo menos crédulo.

-Milord, os pido una disculpa, pero¿Por qué si habéis usado objetos mágicos y sagrados en todo el templo vuestro sello está hecho con tiza?

-Las cosas más comunes tienden a ser las más extraordinarias, Miskra.

-Milord.

Los cuatro jinetes, escolta del general entraron para arrodillarse frente a su amo, ofreciendo varios bultos de diferentes formas y tamaños, envueltos en tela negra. Irkalla se les acercó con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿No habéis olvidado nada, verdad?

-¡No, señor! –respondieron los cuatro.

-Excelente, podéis descansar un poco, a partir de aquí, sólo Miskra y yo nos encargaremos.

-¡Milord!

Los jinetes se retiraron cerrando de nuevo las puertas del templo. Miskra tomó aquellos bultos que fue colocando dentro del sello de tiza, aún sin comprender que podían tener aquellas cosas malolientes y que a juzgar por como se sentían, parecían ser huesos.

-Quisiera preguntaros algo, Miskra.

-¿Milord?

-¿Jamás pensasteis en tener hijos?

-Mi señor, soy vuestro general y mano derecha hasta que vuestra excelencia así lo quiera, no tengo más deseos que eso.

-¿Y si yo te pidiera que los tuvierais?

-Milord, yo…

-Calma –Irkalla levantó una mano- yo mismo he tenido hijos, pero la mayor parte de ellos me han decepcionado, así que tuve que matarlos antes de que mi copa se desbordara de tanta hiel amarga. Pero eso fue por un mero descuido mío, mi apreciado general. Ahora crearé mis propios hijos, a mi imagen y semejanza. Pero quiero encomendaros su cuidado, temo que si los dejo a mi lado, no se conviertan en lo que deseo.

Miskra se arrodilló, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Será un honor, milord.

-Sed duro con ellos, pero sabio. Amadlos pero disciplinadlos como lo hacéis con vuestros soldados.

-Si, mi señor. ¿Dónde están ellos?

Irkalla miró alrededor, satisfecho con la construcción, el templo alquímico moldeado y tallado con los conjuros sánscritos. Bañado en sangre de cientos de nonatos, cuidadosamente escogidos de madres vírgenes. Los soldados terminaron de vaciar la sangre en el río que circundaba el templo carmesí, retirándose a una señal de Miskra, que había salido para darles la orden, justo cuando el sello se torno negro y comenzó a pulsar cual vena viviente del suelo.

-Este es el primer paso, Miskra –le dijo Irkalla a su general cuando éste hubo retornado a su lado- Mirad como la muerte puede traer vida. Salgamos.

Una vez que lo hicieron una tormenta cayó sobre ellos, pero nadie se movió de su sitio. Un enorme relámpago cayó justo en el centro del templo, dando de lleno sobre el sello y aquellos bultos. La densa humareda púrpura provocada por el relámpago rodeo la construcción y varios de los soldados tosieron ante el humo que les envolvió enseguida. Pasó un tiempo considerable antes de que pudieran ver que había ocurrido.

-¡Soltad al dragón! –ordenó Miskra.

Siete soldados alejados del resto izaron sus hachas para rematar con fuerza sobre unos grilletes que se quebraron ante el golpe, dejando correr anchas y pesadas cadenas que se deslizaron por el suelo húmedo ya como si fueran listones de seda. Un temblor sacudió el sitio y el templo que apenas se vislumbraba se derrumbó como tragado por las mismas entrañas de la tierra. El río se fue secando hasta vaciarse en aquel profundo hoyo que seguía despidiendo ese humo púrpura.

--Miska, os concedo el honor.

El general se acercó un poco. El humo se convirtió en un feroz viento arremolinado antes de que un rugido se elevara seguido de la sombra de un gigantesco dragón, desapareciendo en el acto. Miskra caminó otro poco, viendo hacia el montículo que había quedado de tal conmoción y donde una masa deforme latía dejando escapar de cuando en cuando sangre oscura y algo de baba verdosa. Irkalla llegó hasta su general, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Quiero presentaros a mi primogénito, Khura.

Tomando del cinto de Miskra una daga, Irkalla corto por la mitad aquella masa. Un pequeño grito adolorido se hizo escuchar. El general miró a su señor que le asintió. Abriendo un poco aquel corte, metió sus manos, embarrándose de aquella viscosidad putrefacta. Miskra tuvo que plantar bien sus pies en el suelo para tener mayor apoyo y sacar por fin lo que aquella masa escondía en su interior. Irkalla se despojó de su túnica para cubrirle en cuanto el general le tuvo en brazos.

-Miskra, siempre os he pedido las misiones más difíciles que requieren de mi absoluta confianza en vos. Ahora os requiero como el protector y maestro de mis hijos. Sé que a vuestro lado, mi Khura crecerá como el digno hijo del Señor Oscuro.

-Así será, milord.

Irkalla miró con ternura lo que el general sostenía en brazos.

-Bienvenido a la vida, hijo mío. Abre tus ojos al viejo mundo, aprende de él y espera paciente el nuevo paraíso que yo crearé solo para ti. Tu vida aún no es completa, pero como podrás darte cuenta a medida que pasen los años, es mucho mejor así.

La tormenta seguía azotándoles, lavando toda huella de aquel ritual. Aquella forma que Miskra cargaba se removió, una garra se elevó al cielo, llena de sangre, baba y agua que le caía. Deforme y con filosas uñas negras se estremeció, abriendo sus dedos cuya palma mostraron un medallón incrustado en la misma.

Un alarido se hizo escuchar de aquel seudocuerpo e Irkalla le besó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te contaré una historia divertidísima –dijo Irkalla al pequeño Khura.

"Erase una vez un dragón negro que tenía ojos rojos, poderoso y temible como no se había visto hasta entonces. Ese dragón volaba en los planos inmortales de la existencia oscura, haciendo el caos con sus alas y destruyendo con sus rugidos que tenían eco infinito. Ese dragón estaba cansado de estar solo entre tantas tinieblas, pues su disposición era la de volar siempre a nuevos pensamientos. Entonces el Todopoderoso un día se levantó de su trono y tocó la Oscuridad. De ahí brotó un hilito diminuto de luz, que fue creciendo inmensa hasta ser como el mismo Dragón Negro que le miró asombrado pues se dio cuenta que esa luz era nada menos que otro Dragón pero Blanco cuyos Ojos Azules de fulgor puro le miraron sonrientes. La Luz y la Oscuridad habían nacido."

-¿Yo soy la Oscuridad?

-Así es, hijo.

-¿Mi hermanita es la Luz?

-No, ella es el Portal donde se unen.

-¿Quién es la Luz, Padre?

-Otro día te contaré su historia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En los cielos de los dioses, rodeado de fuertes murallas impenetrables, encadenado de su misma piel bajo sus escamas, dormía el dragón Vritra, aquel mismo dragón que había encerrado en su interior el secreto de la creación y que Indra al cortarle había dado origen al Universo mismo. No podía ser destruído porque era la Muerte misma, ni liberado porque traería el Caos de nuevo. Pasaría la eternidad bajo tras esas murallas que feroces demonios custodiaban.

Vritra abrió sus ojos al sentir que algo había traspasado las murallas y los guardianes. Sus ojos feroces se posaron en una minúscula lombriz que parecía una blasfemia a su forma imponente y divina. De haber podido moverse le hubiera aplastado sin miramientos. Pero aquel gusanillo se trepó hasta su oído y susurró palabras malditas.

El dragón bufó asintiendo y la lombriz se metió a su boca para que le devorara. Vritra chasqueó su lengua y comenzó a reír.

-**Mi tiempo ha llegado** –exclamó.

Su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse, cada vez más rápido hasta que por fin, no fue otra cosa que aquella misma lombriz que volvió a escurrirse por entre las murallas y los pies de los demonios, arrojándose al vacío infinito que se abría debajo de los cielos inmortales.

-**¡Quiero a la hija de Abraxas!**

El horizonte se divisó como una enorme luna pálida y Vritra vio como quien ve en un reflejo de agua a una hermosa joven que yacía dormida en su lecho real. El dragón rió de nuevo, siseando a la princesa.

-**Y he aquí que Indra me envía para que seas mi madre…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho tallaba con afán la última de las lápidas, secándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Su hermano, Khura, se le acercó curioso, posando su mentón en el pequeño hombro de la pelirroja.

-Que bonito.

-Asdfghjkl… ni digas, la verdad es que padre me dio el diseño, yo no sabía muy bien como ensamblar el conjuro.

-Pues no vayas a hacer una raya de más o lastimarás a mi amor.

-Estúpido, todavía que le hice aquella burbuja al bueno para nada de tu rival y me reclamas por una mugre línea. Quisiera verte tallando.

-Bueno, gracias por el detalle, pero igual puedes usar tu magia.

-No. Kisara podría revertir su efecto. En cambio si la atamos con un llamado natural, se verá obligada a obedecer a padre.

-Dime Kaho…

-Kaho soy yo, no tú.

-¡Hermanita!

-¿Qué sucede, tontuelo?

-¿No has pensado que…?

-Ya lo he pensado muchote, grandísimo animal. Quien sabe, yo solo recuerdo sus ojos, rojos como los míos.

-Y yo creo que eran púrpuras como los míos.

-Ya está.

La chica sopló a la lápida para admirar su obra maestra. Khura enarcó una ceja, examinando la pieza como un experto. Kaho le pisó un pie.

-Haces un comentario y te la estrello en tu cabezota hueca.

-Entonces deberás hacer otra.

-Claro que no, llevo tu cabeza en su lugar.

-¡Kaho!

-Jajajaja, deberías ver tu cara de idiota. Lo que hace una por la familia.

-Pronto seremos una gran familia.

-Sí, que emoción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vritra era un dragón malvado, que cargaba en su vientre el agua para la vida, pero él siempre dormía y se enroscaba en sí mismo para evitar que le atacaran pues sus escamas eran tan gruesas que no había espada que pudiera atravesarle…

-¡AAHH¡Ya me cansé!

-Mi amor¿Cómo esperas aprobar tu examen de historia si no pones atención?

-De todos modos el profesor siempre se queda dormido…

-¡Sean McArthur!

-Mami, por favor, es que ya me cansé de estudiar. Además¿a quién le importa una lagartija que abrieron en dos?

-¡Sean¡Es mitología!

-Como sea, que aburrido. Me voy a jugar.

-Jovencito, regresa… ¡Sean!

La joven madre corrió tras su pequeño que ya se montaba en su bicicleta, con un adiós en la mano.

-¡Sean, olvidaste tu sombrero!

El niño no se molestó en regresar. Saliendo del jardín de su casa para tomar el camino rural en busca de su compañero de juegos, la carreta del Señor McGregor se le atravesó en su camino.

-¿Otra vez escapando de estudiar?

-Jaja, buenos días señor.

-Buenos días joven McArthur. Creo que vi a Merry junto al río.

-¡Oh, gracias, Señor McGregor!

Con un pedaleo veloz, el pequeño Sean llegó hasta la ribera del río donde otro chico de su edad estaba haciendo botar el agua clara con una vara seca, luciendo bastante entretenido en la faena. Sean se le acercó, dejando su bicicleta recargada en el mismo árbol donde su amigo había dejado la suya.

-¡Hola, Merry!

Un rostro sonriente y un par de ojos púrpura se giraron a él.

-¡Ah, que eres un zopenco! Si no estudias no pasarás el examen.

-Siempre puedo copiarte.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Si pongo las respuestas igual, sí; pero como las cambiaré, ya no lo serán.

-¡Tramposo! –Merry le arrojó agua a la cara.

-¡No es cierto! –Sean le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Sí que lo es!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Un par de risas se dejaron escuchar mientras los chicos seguían empapándose a más no poder con el agua del río tranquilo. Pararon hasta que ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas para seguir peleando. Sean abrazó por los hombros a un mojado Merry que igual le abrazó.

-Tú y yo seremos los mejores amigos, siempre- le dijo Sean.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Jajaja, lo digo en serio.

-Juntos hasta el fin.

-¡Eso!

Merry inclinó su cabeza, mirando atentamente a Sean que se sintió algo nervioso por la forma en que le veía.

-¿Te gusto o qué?

-¿Sostienes tu palabra de que siempre estaremos juntos?

-Claro, Merry, no seas idiota.

-Que bien.

El Señor Mcgregor regresaba del mercado del pueblo, su mula se veía sedienta, así que decidió bajar al río para que bebiese. Parando la carreta y bajando de ella, el hombre sacó su pañuelo para secarse el sudor por el sol de la tarde. Al lado de su mula, se arrodilló para lavar la tela, cuando aquella bestia se echó hacia atrás de forma súbita. El Señor McGregor notó que el río llevaba unos hilillos de sangre, cosa que le extrañó. Poniéndose de pie, siguió el origen de aquella mancha carmesí, con el rostro preocupado.

-¡Señor MacGregor¡Señor McGregor¿Ha visto a mi Sean? –le gritó la Señora McArthur desde el camino, obviamente agitada y bastante preocupada- ¡No ha llegado a casa!

La mujer se disponía a bajar al río pues el hombre desaparecía tras unas altas rocas donde nacía la afluente pero el Señor McGregor le levantó una mano, deteniéndola.

-¡NO SE ACERQUE!

Eso solo puso más nerviosa a la joven madre, que palideció.

-Señor…

-Señora, quédese allí, por favor.

-¡SEAN!

-¡NO, SEÑORA MCARTHUR!

Desesperada, la mujer bajó corriendo casi tropezando al hacerlo llegando a el río, atravesándolo torpemente, usando una mano para levantarse la falda y otra para apoyarse de las rocas pequeñas. Jadeando, alcanzó al Señor McGregor que quiso hacerla retroceder sin lograrlo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡SEEEEAAAAAAAAAANN!

Lo que era el pequeño cuerpo de Sean McArthur solo era reconocible por su trajecito con que le viera salir su madre, pues estaba prácticamente comido y su rostro se había desfigurado a causa de las salvajes mordidas que le habían infligido. Órganos y vísceras en trozos, alrededor del cadáver completaban el macabro cuadro.

-¡SEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!

Lejos de ahí, un chiquillo se relamía sus dedos con gusto. Sus ojos púrpura brillaban satisfechos y contentos.

-Siempre juntos, Sean. Como uno mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ojiazul parpadeó algo mareado, hallándose de pie frente al ahora pagado monitor de sus supercomputadoras.

-¿Qué pasó?

Su única respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta del elevador secreto que se abrió. Seto miró con el ceño fruncido a Khura, al pie de la puerta que supuestamente era más que segura y resguardada, metros bajo tierra para proteger el corazón de Kaiba Corp.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a verte, bonito. Este ya no es un lugar seguro.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Está a salvo, no te preocupes. Todo lo que sea importante para ti, lo es para mí.

-Juro que cuando todo esto pase, me las pagarán muy caro todos ustedes.

-No es contra mí con quien debes vengarte, sino contra los mentirosos que han rodeado tu vida.

-Llévame con mi hermano.

-Claro, bonito. Sígueme.

Con recelo, Seto salió de aquella bodega, caminando al paso de Khura que iba silbando alegre alguna extraña melodía. Llegaron al elevador privado y subieron hasta el estacionamiento donde les esperaba un auto blindado. Con algo de desdeño, el castaño subió seguido del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué secuestraron a Mokuba si él les brindó su confianza¿Qué clase de niña es tu hermana? –de inmediato reclamó el ojiazul.

-Calma, bonito.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Lo hicimos porque era necesario, solo así te darías cuenta de quienes son realmente tus amigos.

-Yo no necesito amigos.

-Ay, bonito. En fin, no te preocupes, no tardarás en reunirte con tu hermanito.

-Hm.

Con el ceño fruncido, Seto se cruzó de brazos sin intercambiar más palabras con Khura que respetó su silencio aunque siguió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo hasta que llegaron a las instalaciones de la Fundación Fénix, pasando por un camino bastante desolado a causa de la conmoción previa. Sin más preámbulos, Kaiba salió del auto para entrar a zancadas en el lugar con una mirada mortífera a cuanto se le atravesara.

-Bienvenido, pequeño mío –saludó Arnas, saliendo a su encuentro.

-Quiero a mi hermano, ahora.

-Seguro, sígueme. Es por aquí.

Siguieron un pasillo bastante amplio y alfombrado hasta doblar a la derecha donde se veían una serie de puertas de fina madera. Arnas le señaló a Seto la del final.

-Ahí está tu hermano.

El castaño no perdió tiempo y casi corrió a abrir la puerta. Khura llegó al lado de Arnas que le sonrió, acomodando un cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. La puerta se cerró con Seto dentro.

-Bien hecho, hijo mío. Ahora, dile a Kaho que recoja los dragones y los coloque en las lápidas correspondientes. Después llévale una túnica a Seto, para que esté más cómodo en lo que llegan los demás. Estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo¿no es maravilloso?

-Sí, padre.

-Ah, algo nos pasa.

-Joey Wheeler.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-…

-Jajajaja¿no pensarás que le rescatará, verdad?

-Es que… él…

-No, mi niño. Puedes revisarlo. Un corazón humano es fácilmente corruptible, por eso es que los desprecia tanto nuestro querido dragoncito ojiazul. Y debemos ayudarle a olvidarlos para que despierte su luz absoluta. Recuerdas lo que debes hacer¿cierto?

-Jamás lo he olvidado.

-Muy bien, ve con tu padrino. Deja que papá se encargue del resto.

Con una reverencia, Khura se marchó. Arnas caminó hasta la puerta donde Seto desapareciera, tomando el picaporte como si quisiera abrirlo y no decidiéndose a hacerlo. Una sonrisa torcida nació en sus labios. La puerta se abrió un poco. Arnas miró dentro de lo que era una gigantesca sala de roca negra soportada por gruesos pilares de piedra que iban el circunferencia alrededor de un sello, el mismo que usara con Khura, y donde ahora se encontraba Seto. Inmóvil y con la mirada perdida, el castaño lucía como si estuviera en trance. Arnas le puso una mano ancha en su hombro.

-Felicidades, Seth. Hiciste lo correcto. Ahora ambos volverán a estar juntos –Arnas rió un poco- más bien debería decir que serán lo que originalmente eran, antes que el tiempo mismo existiese y que las mentiras de los humanos partieran tu ser verdadero.

Seto no respondió, su mirada nublada seguía fija en el Espejo del Milenio que le mostraba a un Joey haciendo el amor con Yugi Mutou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	16. Kaho

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Espero...__  
__Me has pedido tiempo y silencio.__  
__Ahora no estás a mi lado__  
__pues quieres estar solo,__  
__tu lucha con tu interior__  
__está destrozando el mío.__  
_

_Espero...__  
__Mientras, el tiempo consume mi alma__  
__esa que te ofrecí sin condiciones__  
__y tú, tras haberla acariciado__  
__ahora no sabes si quedártela o seguir__  
__en tu soledad y tus recuerdos.__  
_

_Espero...__  
__¿Dónde está el límite del sufrimiento?__  
__Seguiré soñando con que vuelves a mí,__  
__mientras espero.__  
_

_"Un millón de palabras no te traerían de vuelta, lo se, lo se porque lo intenté. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo se, porque las lloré."__  
_

"_No te odio...porque el odio es un sentimiento...y yo por ti no siento nada."_

**CAPITULO XV. KAHO.**

La adolescente terminaba de aplicar el lapislázuli alrededor de sus ojos, mordiéndose un labio rojizo al sentirse emocionada por su próximo encuentro. Corriendo hacia la entrada de su cueva, se acomodó su raído vestido de lino una vez más, así como su remedo de diadema casera antes de bajar presurosa y tomar la ruta secreta por debajo de la montaña hacia una depresión donde un pequeño riachuelo nacía para desembocar kilómetros más allá en el sagrado Río Nilo. Grullas y otros pájaros agitaban sus alas cuando eran asustados por la carrera de la jovencita que ya alcanzaba la desembocadura donde lirios y palmeras crecían frondosos.

Tomando su lugar en su habitual roca, se sentó tomándose un tiempo para serenar su corazón palpitante. El sonido de pasos le alertó y se giró para sonreírle a su amado.

-Mahado…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Ra bendiga a todos!

La gente coreó el grito del sacerdote que encabezada una fila de jóvenes y recién ungidos sacerdotes, cuyas cabezas lustrosamente rapadas iban inclinadas sobre su pecho semicubierto por la toga sacerdotal. Todos les miraban respetuosos y alegres de tener nuevos intermediarios que harían caer sobre el pueblo las bendiciones de los Dioses.

-¡Contemplad a los nuevos emisarios del dios Sol¡Enorme es la gracia del Faraón!

El pueblo vitoreó alegre, dejando pasar a todos los jóvenes sacerdotes hacia el templo de Ra. Solo una chica lloraba desconsolada a lo lejos, abrazada a una columna. Sus ojos carmesí se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas.

-¡Es ella¡Es ella¡Ahhhh! –gritó un hombre al alcanzar a verla.

Una piedra chocó cerca de su cara y se vio obligada a alejarse de la columna. Otra piedra cayó en su hombro pálido.

-¡Fuera de aquí¡Manchas nuestro regocijo¿Cómo os atrevéis a pisar el suelo que nuestros sacerdotes han tocado, monstruo blasfemo?

Más piedras cada vez de mayor tamaño comenzaron a golpear a la pelirroja que no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr para no ser herida, escupida y golpeada por un pueblo que le rechaza por su físico. Sus pasos al fin se detuvieron en aquella roca donde tantas veces compartiera su amor con el ahora joven sacerdote Mahado. Sus lágrimas volvieron a nacer más desconsoladas que nunca mientras levantaba su rostro al cielo amarillo de Egipto.

-¡Ra¿Por qué me castigáis de esta manera?

La única respuesta fue una súbita náusea que le hizo encorvarse para vomitar, sosteniéndose apenas de la roca. Varias grullas saltaron cerca de ahí, cuando su cuerpo cayó inconsciente sobre lirios y arena fangosa que amortiguó su caída.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Madre¿Por qué debéis oscurecerme el pelo? –preguntaba la niña mientras su madre le aplicaba resina negra sobre su pelirrojo cabello.

-Por que solo así hija mía, el sol no hará feo vuestro hermoso cabello.

-Pero no comprendo¿y la venda sobre mis ojos?

-Kaho, amor mío. Nuestros ojos son sensibles a la luz de Ra, por ello debemos cuidarles así.

-Ya no quiero pedir limosna como una ciega.

-No solo pides limosna, también asistes a la escuela.

La pequeña hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos, esperando con su ceño fruncido a que su madre terminara de colocarle la mezcla negra para luego enredarle una tela de lino cuyos hilos le dejaban ver apenas a su alrededor.

Una vez que estuvo lista, Kaho echó a correr al patio donde su vieja y malgastada muñeca le aguardaba. Su madre le miró sonriente antes de girar su vista a donde su pequeña le hubiera hecho una demostración de "magia".

Trozos de una vasija de barro quedaban como huella del prodigio. La niña había levantado la vasija en el aire usando únicamente sus manecitas que nunca tocaron el objeto, riendo con emoción al mostrárselo a su madre que se quedó sin aliento.

-Debemos buscar a nuestras hermanas –dijo la mujer en un murmullo, apretando bajo la tela de su vestido su medallón- Estoy segura que están cerca.

-¡Madre¡Mirad¡Puedo hacerlo de nuevo y sin ver!

Kaho brincaba de alegría al hacer levitar su vieja muñeca metros arriba de su cabeza. Sus cortos brazos se extendían como si fuera a recibirla.

-Tienes el poder de tu padre –se dijo para sí la mujer con tristeza- Si él pudiera verte, estaría orgulloso de ti, es más, serías su pupila.

Se puso de pie para salir al patio cuando su cuerpo pareció perder fuerzas y cayó a mitad del arco de entrada, su pequeña hija dejó caer a la muñeca que se destrozó por el golpe, abrazando a su madre.

-¡Mamá¡Mamá¡Levantaos!

Ésta se encontraba pálida y jadeante con sus ojos apenas abiertos que se posaron en su hija.

-¡Mamá, no te mueras¡No me abandonéis!

-Kaho…

-¡Mami!

-… no puedo… busca… sacerdote Mahado… tu padre… el sabrá…

-¡Mamiiiii!

Kaho se asustó aún más al ver que su madre se desmayaba. De forma intuitiva acercó su oído a su pecho, logrando escuchar un débil latido.

-¡No me abandonéis, madre¡Iré por ese sacerdote¡Le exigiré que os cure!

La pequeña salió corriendo de su casa para mirar por entre la tela, colina abajo. Tebas. Pasó saliva nerviosa y sobre todo llena de miedo. Una cosa era pedir limosnas y escuchar escondida lecciones de la escuela y otra muy diferente buscar a quien su madre le había contado era su padre, nada menos que un sacerdote. Tomando aire bajó corriendo como podía. De pronto, del palacio apareció un dragón rojizo, Slaifer, oscureciendo el cielo y gruñendo un poco antes de desaparecer. Kaho sollozó un poco por el miedo pero apretó sus pequeños puños.

-Madre me necesita, no le puedo fallar. He de encontrar a padre cueste lo que cueste…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Por favor, os lo suplico en el nombre de Ra, mi hija se ha perdido y sé que debió venir a Palacio…

-¡Fuera de aquí, pordiosera¡Ningún extraño puede entrar!

El guardia empujó con fuerza a la pobre y débil mujer que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Su venda de los ojos cayó al suelo, aunque ella no lo notó pues su cuerpo le dolía cada vez más y la respiración le fallaba.

-Kaho…

Un monstruo de las sombras salió del cielo oscuro y l agente se asustó, corriendo a todos lados pues les atacó sin piedad alguna. El Dragón Alado de Ra brilló, acabando con el monstruo. Varios de las personas que se habían apostado en las murallas del Palacio se alegraron al verle aunque una parte de la ciudad se incendiaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!

El grito de una mujer histérica llamó su atención sobre la moribunda mujer que buscaba levantarse del suelo.

-¡Es ella de nuevo¡Ella trajo esta desgracia!

-¡Sí, es verdad!

-¡Es igual a la otra chica!

Esto llamó la atención de la mujer que levantó sus ojos rojizos a la gente.

-¿Otra¿Será que mi…?

-¡MATADLA¡ESTÁ MALDITA!

-¡QUEMADLA!

-¡ELLA CAUSÓ LA MUERTE DE NUESTRO FARAON!

¡ELLA TRAJO LOS MONSTRUOS¡ES UNO DE ELLOS!

-¡MATADLA!

La gente comenzó a rodear a la desvalida mujer cuyo temblor aumentó al verse rodeada por una turba armada de piedras y palos.

-Piedad… mi Kaho…

-¡QUE MUERA!

Un golpe en su cabeza la derrumbó al suelo y no supo más. Frenéticos, los demás se arrojaron sobre su cuerpo para golpearlo y mutilarlo. Dentro, en el Palacio, dos guardias escucharon el tumulto.

-¿Qué ocurrirá?

-El pueblo está temeroso, no sabemos cuando seremos atacados de nuevo. Deben estar acabando con otro de esos monstruos que han aparecido.

Sin más comentarios, siguieron su ronda, topándose con su capitán al que saludaron.

-Id a los calabozos y liberad aquellos prisioneros que se encuentren ahí. El Faraón Atemu lo ha ordenado.

-Sólo queda aquella chiquilla que encerramos hace días mientras trataba de brincar la muralla de Palacio.

-¿Qué deseaba hacer?

-Alucinaciones, capitán. Se dice hija del sacerdote Mahado.

-¡Ja¡No se ha visto tal blasfemia¡Liberadla de una buena vez¡Los dementes en el valle maldito¡Hija de sacerdote¡Ja!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho se envolvió de nuevo en su manta roída y maloliente al entrar a Tebas. Estaba agotada de llorar, no comer ni dormir, atravesando el terrible desierto egipcio desde que los guardias le arrojaran al valle donde leprosos y dementes vivían. Se sentía derrotada de no haber podido encontrar a su padre y el corazón le estrujaba por no saber de su madre. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver la ciudad sagrada en llamas, envuelta en tinieblas y a tres gigantescos monstruos peleando con otro mayor que hizo temblar de miedo a la chiquilla.

Sus piernas cortas le llevaron lo más lejos posible aunque su mirada no se despegaba de aquella horripilante escena. Su piececito trastabilló con algo y cayó con fuerza en la arena. Ella lloró ahí un rato antes de levantarse. Algo llamó su atención.

-¿M-Madre?

Con ojos horrorizados, llevó su mano al suelo donde se vislumbraba un medallón por demás conocido para ella. Lo desenterró de la arena. Sus deditos temblaron al seguir la cadena que seguía alrededor de un hueso humano.

Un cráneo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Desesperada, hizo a un lado toda la arena que pudo. Tela conocida se hizo ver de un cuerpo en huesos que los buitres ya habían limpiado pues los picotazos eran evidentes en esos restos abandonados a su suerte. Kaho lloró aún más.

-¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Arrancó el medallón para besarlo, su cuerpo se estremecía entre hipos de un llanto amargo. Sus carmesí pupilas se posaron en el Palacio no muy lejos de ella y se endureció su mirada. Un corazón infantil que conocía el rencor. La pequeña se levantó corriendo para ir a la entrada principal, quitándose la manta que le ocultaba, incluso su venda de los ojos.

-¡PADRE! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nada. Solo el hueco de su grito furioso se escuchó.

-¡PAAAAAAAADREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kaho se dio vuelta, dispuesta a acercarse donde los monstruos luchaban. Si su padre era un sacerdote, seguro estaba ahí. Pero no llegó muy lejos, gente del pueblo que aún se escondía, salió al verle.

-Es la hija del monstruo –murmuró alguien.

-Por ello el Faraón no ha vencido esta Oscuridad.

-Aún está la maldición.

-¡MATADLA!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Es una oferta sin igual, mi amigo.

-¿Decís que es el corazón de un monstruo?

-Yo estaba ahí cuando lo sacaron.

-Poco juicio tenéis si guardáis eso en vuestra tienda.

-Cierto es eso, pero igualmente sois el primero en verle. ¿Os lo llevareis?

-Así es. Depositadlo en mi caballo.

-Ra os bendiga.

El comerciante egipcio colocó la caja de madera sobre el lomo del caballo de aquel personaje que se decía un sacerdote de árboles en otro reino. Una vez asegurado, depositó el resto de los víveres en la pequeña carreta que arrastraba el equino. Una vez pagada la mercancía, despidió al sacerdote, entonces una mujer anciana se le acercó.

-¿Se lo habéis dado?

-Sí, estamos libres de cualquier maldición. Ha dicho que lo purificará.

-Entones ahora enterraremos el cuerpo bajo los pilares del Templo de Ra. La maldad ya ha cobrado la vida del joven Faraón Atemu., no permitamos que eso suceda a nuestro Faraón Seth.

El comerciante asintió, mirando una caja lejos en una esquina donde un bulto se ocultaba dentro de ésta. Un cuerpo sin corazón y desmembrado envuelto en grosera tela. Solo se distinguía de esa masa una manecita que jamás dejó escapar su medallón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Mar Muerto_

Irkalla se mesaba su barba pensativo, sus ojos aquamarinos revisaban el pequeño cuerpo que Miskra sostenía frente a él; sin vida, luego de haber hecho por segunda vez aquél conjuro que suponía debía devolverle la vida.

-Su corazón –dijo al fin.

-¿Milord?

-Mi pequeña hija ha nacido con un corazón frágil a causa de los estragos causados por insensatos. Los guardianes de árboles hicieron bien su trabajo con el Corazón Ilegítimo, pero no fue suficiente.

Miskra miró el cuerpo frío con renuencia.

-Necesito dotarle de magia, eso lo podremos hacer en casa. Vámonos.

El general no se movió, confundido. La pequeña estaba muerta, no le cabía duda. Un medallón incrustado en su pecho de piel blanca casi translúcida era acaso lo único que no cuadraba en su aspecto humano por completo.

-Mi querido Miskra, como os aprecio por esa mente tan inquieta de vos.

-Perdonad, milord.

-Os explicaré. Mi Kaho necesita de otra fuente de magia para sobrevivir. Algo que no esperaba pero no me sorprende. Habremos de buscarle más poder y meditándolo, eso hace a mi plan increíblemente poderoso pues mi pequeña dominará ambos extremos, luz y oscuridad. Y eso la hará invencible frente a cualquier hechicero de este mundo... muy especialmente dos.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Envolvedle bien.

-¿Y cómo tomará esa magia, milord?

Irkalla miró las manecitas inertes de la niña. Las tomó con ternura para besarlas.

-Sus manos, blanco y negro, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, derecha e izquierda, principio y fin… Kaho no tendrá rivales pues de su sangre brota su poder.

Los dos hombres se caminaron por sobre el agua salada por la magia de Irkalla quien montó su caballo al igual que Miskra para partir con su escolta y soldados rumbo al Palacio de Piedra Negra, hogar del Dios Oscuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los violines cantaron su melodía de minueto al ritmo del maestro que les dirigía con su porte orgulloso y sereno bajo la vista del Rey de Francia que bailaba gustoso con las damas de su corte, aprovechando cualquier roce para susurrarle propuestas indecorosas que las sonrojaban y apenaban a la vez que la Reina cruzaba mirada con ellas.

El Conde de Buffon se abanicaba perezosamente haciendo su propia caza de delicadas presas aunque su gusto era por jovencitas casi niñas a las cuales desfloraba como si fuera un deporte. Sus ojos verdes recorrían predatorios sus posibles presas. Una niña en particular llamó su atención por su cabello rojo primorosamente peinado y adornado con rosas en botón. Su vestido rosa pálido de encajes blancos le entallaba su busto plano y se extendía apenas pomposo en su falda que dejaba ver sus zapatos de niña con un gran moño rosa.

El Rey terminó su minueto y la Corte aplaudió fervorosamente, rodeándole para alabarle en turnos. El Conde optó por hacer su movimiento, acercándose rápidamente a la pequeña para tomar su brazo y jalarla fuera antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo.

Llevó a la pequeña a la más cercana sala donde casi la arrojó al sedoso sofá.

-No temáis, florecilla mía. Solo es que vuestro rostro es demasiado hermoso y deseo pintaros tal cual estáis antes de que la fatiga de la fiesta arruine vuestra frescura. ¿Podéis hacerle ese favor a este inocente Conde?

La chiquilla parpadeó confundida y algo temerosa para luego sonrojarse, bajando su mirada. Sus finas manos jugaron con su vestido.

-Solo soy la dama de compañía de Mademoiselle Chevalier, excelencia, no poseo belleza alguna.

-Que cosas dices con tan preciosa voz. Dejadme sentar a vuestro lado –el Conde no perdió tiempo y se sentó muy pegado a ella- Permitidme memorizar vuestras facciones. Debo hacer cálculos para mi pintura.

-Pero no veo caballete alguno ni óleo con que me pintareis –los ojos rojizos de la chica recorrieron la sala mientras el Conde acariciaba su rostro.

-Todo buen artista primero hace un estudio.

-¿Estudio, excelencia?

-Así es, debo conocer vuestro cuerpo antes de plasmarlo en el lienzo.

La chica se removió, inquieta, tratando de alejarse.

-Yo… no lo sé… excelencia…

-No os preocupéis, preciosa.

-¡Excelencia! –la niña se echó hacia a tras al sentir el aliento del Conde en su cuello.

-Sois tan perfecta…

El hombre le besó salvajemente, aprisionándola contra el sofá de seda con su cuerpo regordete al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba bruscamente su pecho y cintura. La pelirroja sollozó en su boca de aliento alcohólico.

Una vez que le hubiese recostado, el Conde le subió su vestido, forcejeando con sus pies que trataban en vano de patearle.

-Sois una diosa y voy a adoraros -jadeó el hombre, dejándose caer entre sus delgadas piernas.

La pelirroja le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces una risa malvada escapó de sus labios. el Conde parpadeó confundido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una mano fina pero increíblemente fuerte se clavó en su ancho cuello impidiéndole la respiración. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los papeles se habían invertido.

-¡Imbécil! –rugió la chica- ¡Sois todos unos cerdos¡Solo pensáis en una mujer para satisfacer vuestros asquerosos deseos!

Los ojos carmesí de la chica fulguraron cuales llamas vivientes mientras seguía asfixiando al hombre. Una segunda mano se coló al pantalón del Conde buscando su miembro.

-Tenéis el cerebro en el lugar equivocado. Permitidme colocarlo en su sitio correcto.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron desorbitados cuando un chasquido seco se hizo escuchar. Su órgano viril quedo a su vista unos segundos antes de que la pelirroja le obligara a tragárselo, quebrando su cuello en el acto.

Convulsiones y un chorro de sangre junto con un espantoso dolor fueron lo último que sintió el Conde antes de fallecer. La jovencita se le acercó, mirándole como si fuera una tierna mascota.

-¿Acaso creísteis que vos me elegís? Fui yo quien os escogió. Yo rijo mi propio destino. Soy libre.

De un tirón abrió la costosa casaca y camisa de seda, dejando a la vista de un pecho obeso una cadena con una llave.

-Y muy pronto seré la mejor.

Tomando la cadena, la chica se dio vuelta para salir de ahí hasta la propia recámara del Conde donde buscó un extraño cofre de oro que abrió con aquella llave. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sacar de aquél un carcomido mapa alquímico.

-Siempre los más corruptos guardan estos tesoros. El Grimorum Arcanorum es mío al fin. (1)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Has hecho tu tarea, Kaho?

-Sí, padre. El Libro de las Sombras es un cuento de niños para mí.

-Lo usarán contra ti.

-No servirá. Usa el poder de las tinieblas y tengo el hechizo de la Luz aquí.

-¿Qué me dices de las demás cartas?

-Es difícil decirlo, padre. Ahora que Khura y yo hemos recuperado la nuestra creí que eso me explicaría muchas cosas pero solo me dejó con más dudas.

-¿Cómo cuales, hija mía?

-¿Por qué ellas son siervas, por ejemplo?

--Porque no han visto la verdad como ustedes.

-Mejor que desaparezcan, son patéticas así.

-Todo a su tiempo, amor mío. ¿Cómo va mi Sello?

-¡Ah, padre¡Está terminado!

Una muy entusiasmada Kaho tomó la mano gruesa de Arnas para llevarlo casi corriendo hasta una cámara donde un círculo mágico estaba dibujado con signos extraños. Ese sello ocupaba todo el piso de la cámara.

-Aquí, aquí y aquí irán las lápidas de los ojiazules –explicaba Kaho dando brinquitos alrededor- En el centro, puesto en su ojo, estará circundando el nombre de Kisara y en el punto de nacimiento estará Seto y cuando Khura rompa su coraza tú podrás abrir el sello y el Dragón de Luz habrá nacido, Padre.

Arnas le sonrió satisfecho.

-Mi pequeña Kaho. Eres maravillosa.

-Aunque… -la pelirroja se mordió un labio- No sé si funcione del todo, padre…

El hombre la llamó a sus brazos y la chica obedeció al acto, abrazándole cariñosamente.

-Hija mía –Arnas le acarició la cabeza- Funcionará como debe hacerlo, no te preocupes. Se que estás temerosa porque tu corazón no te deja crear hechizos más prodigiosos pero una vez que todo se complete serán la gran Archimaga que hará brotar nuestro Paraíso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Moki¡Moki!

Mokuba abrió sus ojos, confundido y encontrándose en una habitación modesta con una Kaho que le sacudía.

-¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo se sentó para observar. Estaba en una amplia cama que no parecía de una chica sino más bien un refugio aunque lleno de libros, catálogos, cuadros y muchas golosinas.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Ay, bueno. Te fui a buscar a tu escuela y quisieron secuestrarnos, entonces me ordenaste correr y te quedaste a pelear como caballero de la Mesa Redonda por mí. Je.

-¿E-En serio? No recuerdo nada. Creo.

-Sí… pues… ay Moki, las cosas haya afuera se pusieron feas y mi hermano nos trajo aquí… -Kaho bajó su vista al codex que tenía en el regazo.

-¿Ese es tu codex?

-Sip.

-¡Ah¡Qué maravilla¿Lo encontró mi hermano?

-Así es. Él debe venir en cualquier momento. No falta.

El pelinegro miró más de cerca el codex. Si bien tenía papiros antiguos, éstos estaban bien protegidos por una especie de mica especial que los cubría por ambos lados y estaban enganchados por arillos metálicos a una encuadernación superficial.

-¿Qué leías?

-Oh… un salmo que escribió una joven egipcia. Ella habla de cómo ve a su hija recién nacida, producto de un amor prohibido entre ella y un sacerdote que le había jurado huir con ella para ser felices pero como ya sabes en esos cuentos, él le mintió y la abandonó a su suerte. La chica jamás dejó de amar al sacerdote, este salmo es su canto a él, pidiéndole a Ra que los dejara estar unidos como una familia.

-Wow. Suena algo triste.

Kaho avanzó páginas más adelante.

-Es un salmo largo como los solían hacer. Ella cuenta que el sacerdote tomó a otra mujer por concubina y cuando ésta murió al dar a luz a su hija bastarda se quedó con la bebita y hasta la nombró su sucesora, cediéndole su lugar al morir más tarde. La joven madre, que siempre esperó que su sacerdote regresara, sufrió una enrome decepción que quebró su corazón. Probablemente de eso murió.

-Cielos, Kaho…

-Naaa… no me hagas caso. Lo que si es verdad es esto.

Kaho levantó su codex en otra página, dejándole ver a Mokuba un grabado de un pequeño príncipe egipcio que lucía exacto a una versión infantil del pelinegro que se reconoció a sí mismo, boquiabierto.

-Seguro que este codex fueron piezas que ayudantes de excavaciones hurtaron sin saber que se llevaban. Cosas que tiene el destino. ¿Recuerdas mi vieja teoría? Siempre tuve la respuesta conmigo. Este es el hijo de Seth y Atemu, el famoso Aibou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) Grimorum Arcanorum, se dice el libro por excelencia de la magia, se cuenta que el Mago Merlín le usó así como otros grandes magos. Uuuuhhh…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Continuará…**


	17. Dos Mundos

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

* * *

_Why does my heart... feel so bad?_

_Why does my soul... _

_Why does my soul... feel so bad?_

_(Why does my heart feel so bad?, Moby)_

_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos._

… _Moliere._

**CAPITULO XVI. DOS MUNDOS.**

Ryou fue el primero en despertar, encontrándose a media calle desierta en algo que parecía una tarde nublada. Sus ojos parpadearon confundidos sin saber a ciencia cierta si acaso seguía durmiendo o lo que veía era realidad.

-¿D-Dónde están los demás? –se preguntó, levantándose poco a poco.

Podía darse cuenta de que la cuadra estaba deshabitada y no solo eso, lucía como si hubieran pasados siglos enteros pues todo estaba ya en ruinas, caminos abandonados y llenos de vidrios rotos de las ventanas junto con algunos puentes destrozados y postes de luz tumbados en las aceras o autos chocados… era como una escena post apocalíptica de una muy realista película.

Sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y cabellos. Ryou caminó hacia un local de revistas que reconoció por el malgastado anuncio, quedándose en la esquina de la acera para ubicarse mejor. Estaba seguro que todos habían salido de la Tienda de Juegos y avanzaban en grupos y ahora se hallaba en medio de una ciudad desierta.

-¡Ryou!

La voz de Tea le hizo respingar pero a la vez alivió su angustia. La chica corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con alegría.

-¡Que bueno que estás vivo! ¡Oh, creí que me había vuelto loca!

Ryou sonrió al escucharla.

-Bienvenida al club, Tea. ¿Sabes que nos ocurrió?

-No, no tengo ni la más remota idea. ¿Me creerías que desperté en el Parque?

-Lo creo. ¿Has venido caminando desde allá?

La chica asintió varias veces dando una media vuelta a su alrededor.

-Por un momento creí que me hallaba en medio de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Pero ahora que te veo, se que no estoy delirando.

-Jejeje, si, yo digo lo mismo. Sería bueno buscar a los demás.

Asintiendo, Tea tomó la mano de Ryou mientras se dirigían hacia una calle, mirando atentos a cualquier señal de movimiento. Así pasaron un largo trecho y fue Ryou quien esta vez distinguió entre unos arbustos de una casa a Tristán.

-¡Mira, Tea! ¡Por allá!

Ambos corrieron presurosos hacia el chico que parecía plácidamente dormido cual bebé a pesar de su posición incómoda. Tea le dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas para despertarle.

-¿Tristán?

Éste apretó sus ojos y se paró de golpe asustando a los otros que se separaron de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-¡Tristán! ¡Me asustaste! –le regañó Tea- ¡No hagas eso!

-¿Eh?, ah que cosas más raras, soñé que estaba en mi casa arreglando mi moto… -el muchacho miró a su alrededor- ¿No será este mi sueño?

-No lo creo –le respondió Ryou con una sonrisa.

Tristán se rascó la cabeza, confundido todavía.

-Recórcholis, ¿qué sucedió?

-Les tendieron una trampa –habló una cuarta voz detrás de ellos. Los chicos se volvieron de inmediato.

-¡MARIK!

El egipcio les saludó con una reverencia.

-He venido a ayudarlos, parece que son el blanco de un odio encarnizado.

-Cielos, Marik, no lo tomes a mal pero no hables como si te entendiéramos.

-Lo siento, Tristán –rió el egipcio, observándolos- es curioso que estén sin un rasguño, pareciera que solo querían hacerles perder el tiempo.

-Esto, Marik…

-Pido disculpas de nuevo –Marik levantó ambas manos- Vamos dentro de la casa, estar afuera no es seguro.

Algo asustados, los demás le siguieron hasta entrar a la casa que igualmente estaba abandonada. El egipcio les hizo sentar alrededor de la barra de la cocina.

-Mi hermana y Odión deben estar buscando a los demás, pronto nos reuniremos todos.

-¿Qué nos sucedió, Marik? ¿Por qué todo está así? –quiso saber Tea.

-Es seguro que fueron hechizados antes del incidente, por eso no saben…

-¿Incidente?

Marik asintió.

-Una oleada de seres de otro mundo atacó Ciudad Domino, al igual que otras metrópolis del mundo. Los cielos oscuros de nubes y tormentas aparecieron de súbito con varios fenómenos naturales. Aquí fueron afortunados de que el ejército les hubiera llevado a refugios antes de eso, aunque las personas que no estaban dentro… pues… fueron llevadas.

-¿Llevadas? ¿A dónde?

El egipcio señaló al cielo, los otros se miraron entre sí.

-Esto no tiene sentido –comentó Ryou- Atemu nos dijo que ya no había…

-Ese no es la mayor preocupación, amigos, sino que el Inframundo comenzó a fusionarse con el mundo de los vivos. Esto que vemos es la última tierra de nuestra dimensión. Pronto estaremos en el reino de Osiris.

-Me asustas, Marik.

-Lo lamento, Tea. Mi hermana se percató de que la fuente de todo provenía de esta ciudad y por eso buscamos llegar lo antes posible –Marik suspiró- Temo por el Faraón, ha estado usando su poder y ahora es probable que se encuentre debilitado.

Tea se llevó una mano al dije que colgaba de su cuello. El egipcio notó su gesto y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Tea. No era eso a lo que me refería.

-¿Entonces, a qué?

-Bueno, Tristán, no puedo decirles porque el Faraón no me dio su consentimiento sobre el asunto.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –se unió Ryou.

Un chillido agudo cortó su interrogatorio. Marik cerró puertas y ventanas de la cocina usando sus manos para crear conjuros sobre éstos. Los demás observaron entre asustados y confundidos. Una vez que terminó el egipcio, todos se quedaron quietos. Los chillidos se escucharon más cercanos, unidos a sonidos de garras y alas entre otras cosas menos inteligibles. Tea se abrazó de Tristán, atemorizada. Después de unos minutos de esos ataques, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Se han ido –dijo Marik, mirando las ventanas cerradas- Ahora comprenden cuando hablé de la extrañeza de que ustedes se encontraran intactos en plena calle desierta.

-Marik, ¿qué fue lo que nos hicieron? Yo recuerdo por última vez que salía detrás del Faraón de la Tienda de Juegos.

-Y yo –habló Tristán.

-Igual –terminó Ryou.

Los ojos violeta del egipcio les examinó a cada uno.

-Un poderoso hechicero les hizo caer en una especie de ensoñación, jugando con su mente para hacerles creer que lo que veían en sueños era real. Pero no solo eso, también los separó unos de otros a distancias enormes. Todo en un único ataque. Realmente se trata de un mago sin igual.

-Hey, Marik, es el enemigo del que hablas.

-Es verdad, Tristán. Y de nuevo, eso no es lo que me sorprende sino que esta magia tiene un poder que ya conocen.

-¿De quién hablas? –cuestionó Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

-De Mahado.

* * *

Miskra avanzó seguro sobre el puente frágil que conducía a la piedra flotante en medio de unas tinieblas bajo él y cuyo fin no era visible. En medio de la pequeña piedra estaba clavada una especia de espada aunque lucía más como una llave de cuatro hojas enterradas en la piedra flotante. A una mano el General la tomó para sacarla. Sus músculos se remarcaron por el esfuerzo pero aquella llave larga cedió, comenzando a salir. Sus filos dentados chirriaron al ir rasgando la piedra; una vez que estuvo fuera, Miskra se dio vuelta tranquilamente llevándose la llave. Salió de ahí para encontrarse con sus cuatro jinetes y escolta que se arrodillaron levemente antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie.

El General les arrojó aquella llave gigantesca que los cuatro tomaron del grueso mango para clavar sus filosas garras y separarla en cuatro partes, formando así cuatro espadas irregulares y dentadas que los jinetes observaron apreciativamente. Siempre coordinados, los cuatro se arrodillaron para sentar el mango de sus espadas en el suelo y poner la punta de las hojas contra sus pechos protegidos por una armadura. Sin titubear, se clavaron sus propias espadas que no les atravesaron sino fueron absorbidas por los cuerpos de los jinetes. Una vez que terminaron, miraron hacia Miskra.

-Cada parte de la Llave de Cuatro Puntas es ahora parte suya que protegerán con su vida y la usarán para acrecentar sus poderes en contra de nuestros enemigos. Vayan ahora y rompan la Rosa de los Vientos.

Con una reverencia, los cuatro jinetes se marcharon. Miskra salió de ahí pasando por un portal mágico que le llevó a la sala del trono donde Irkalla le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mi buen Miskra, eres solemne cuando debes serlo pero práctico cuando es necesario, mi aprecio es tuyo por eso.

-Milord.

-Kaho, muéstrame.

La pelirroja, sentada a su lado, extendió sus manos. Su Espejo del Milenio hizo brotar una esfera donde se distinguían galaxias diminutas flotando tranquilas. De pronto, cuatro puntos brotaron del espacio vacío, formando un cubo luminoso donde sus vértices atravesaron aquella esfera de galaxias y se contrajo hasta romperla en miles de lucecitas que se extinguieron. Irkalla se carcajeó.

-El mundo mortal ha perecido.

Su vista cayó en su mascota atada a una cadena que terminaba en la mano de un muy confortable Khura echado en unos cojines mullidos.

-Dime, Ozha, ¿aún sigues creyendo que alguien me vencerá?

La gárgola de piedra levantó su mirada de ojos verdes hacia él. Su collar de metal negro era el único adorno sobre su piel rocosa y grisácea.

-Subestimas a los humanos, Irkalla.

-¿Qué yo subestimo a los humanos? Oh, mi querida mascota. Tú los subestimas y en grande.

-Pueden cometer errores pero su corazón revela los más grandes milagros.

-Claro, por eso esconden tantas mentiras, ¿no es así?

Ozha miró a Khura y a Kaho.

-¿No se dan cuenta todavía que Irkalla solo los quiere para conseguir su propósito? Les sacrificará para establecer su reino maldito.

-Sigues teniendo una imaginación muy pobre, imbécil –siseó Kaho.

-Shh, no te alteres hija mía –Irkalla acarició su cabeza- ¿Les hablas de la muerte a mis hijos inmortales, Ozha? Cuando eras humano tenías mejores ideas.

-Tus tretas con Seto no funcionarán.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, no quiero que funcionen solo que me den el tiempo necesario para completar las cosas; y eso a manos de Joey Wheeler ha resultado una maravilla. Me lo entregó en bandeja de plata. ¿Por qué molestarme en atacar al Faraón cuando Yugi Mutou lo hizo mejor de lo que yo hubiera planeado? No, mi querido Ozha, los humanos son los malos del cuento.

-¿Y tú crees que reviviendo estos dos cuerpos y fusionándolos con monstruos, cartas y hechizos es mucho mejor que un humano? Son viles marionetas.

Khura le dio un tirón a la cadena, haciendo a la gárgola inclinarse.

-Yo no tengo un collar en mi cuello –le dijo burlón- Y me parece que somos obras perfectas. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi hermanita y yo tenemos una libertad absoluta. Algo de lo que no pueden presumir tus humanos.

-Es una ilusión. Irkalla usó su rencor para hacerles sus esclavos. Les dio poder para darles la sensación de que son invencibles, pero la verdad es que son borregos al matadero.

Irkalla rió bajito, bajando de su trono para ir donde la gárgola que no se intimidó con su presencia.

-Eres la mejor mascota que uno puede pedir. Pero no hables de ilusiones, rencores, esclavos y demás cuando TUS humanos lo hacen a diario, a cada instante, a cada pensamiento. ¿Qué yo usé el odio de mis hijos para convertirlos en lo que son? Oh, que gran culpa, pero obsérvalos. Un Dragón Negro, Una Maga Roja y pronto un Dragón Blanco. Ya no sienten odio, ni dolor, ni ira o amor. Están por encima de las cadenas mortales. Seres superiores que han gobernado TU mundo a su antojo. Ja ja ja ja ja.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras, pronto los Dioses estarán atacando tu fortaleza y serás destruido como debió ser hace eones.

El Dios Oscuro se llevó una mano a su mentón.

-Mmm, los vivos no pueden estar en el mundo de los muertos; así que los Dioses de la Muerte acabarán con los intrusos y entonces los Dioses de la Vida defenderán a sus protegidos reclamando que son los muertos los invasores. Comenzarán a pelear entre sí y pronto una guerra divina se levantará. No creo que les de tiempo de visitarme.

-Eso no ocurrirá, Irkalla.

-Permíteme… Kaho, amor, ¿nos dejar ver?

* * *

Honkie miró al cielo con sus ojos enormes y perlados, quejándose un poco. Bajó corriendo de la torre de luz de donde se había colgado para brincar vigorosamente hasta Joey que flotaba en una burbuja de luz.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

La burbuja se estremeció con su chillido y se rompió como una pompa de jabón, dejando caer al rubio sobre una charca de lodo. Joey despertó al instante, sucio y desconcertado.

-¡Yugi! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

El plumífero ser se le acercó como frunciendo el ceño.

-¡HOONK! ¡HOOOONK!

Joey se puso de pie, mirando su ropa enlodada.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Dónde están todos? –su vista cayó en Honkie- ¿Qué…?

Con aire ofendido, Honkie se dio media vuelta. Joey le siguió en el acto, aún muy perturbado.

-Espera, Honkie, no comprendo…

-¡JOEY!

La voz de Serenity les hizo girarse. La chica les saludó a lo lejos, alegre de verlos.

-¡Hermanita!

Ambos extendieron sus brazos para correr a su encuentro. Justo al dar el primer paso, una explosión de magma les hizo caer de costado al salir disparada cerca de ellos, seguida de un temblor que fue aumentando de intensidad.

-¡SERENITY!

-¡HOONK!

Joey se puso de pie para ir a su rescate, pero la tierra a sus pies se fracturó salvajemente y varios pedazos se levantaron metros arriba entre los hermanos. La chica gritó asustada cuando más explosiones le rodearon.

-¡JOEY!

-¡SERENITY!

* * *

-Todo el estadio está asegurado y monitoreado, debemos mantener la calma entre los civiles; mientras podemos hacer un plan de evacuación en caso de que otro ataque dañe las instalaciones. Por ahora, eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Soldados y policías se dispersaron. Meiran en una esquina lejana solo suspiró para ir en busca de café cargado. Uno de sus compañeros estaba en la pequeña máquina, sirviéndose uno.

-Pei, tienes una cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú no eres uno de ellos.

-Oh, vamos, ¿te asustaron esas cosas?

-En lo absoluto, estoy acostumbrada a verte.

El otro detective suspiró. Meiran le quitó su café para darle un sorbo.

-¡Hey!

-Haces buen café.

-En fin… oye, Pei, ¿crees que sea el fin del mundo?

-¿Por qué dices semejante barbaridad?

-Bueno, primero esos cambios en el clima, terremotos, piedras que salen de la nada, el mundo volteándose de cabeza y ahora ataques de seres monstruosos… suena un poco a cataclismo, ¿no te parece? Ve esa pobre gente allá abajo, muere de miedo y tiene razón.

-Confiemos en que sobreviviremos a esto.

-Pues alguien que ya se rindió fue Stan.

Meiran se tensó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó como casual.

-Antes de que esta locura creciera, le había pedido al Jefe su traslado. ¿Pues que le hiciste?

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Tenía una cara como si se le hubiera muerto su madre la última vez que le vi… ¡Ah! ¡Míralo, allá va!

La detective se giró hacia donde su compañero le señalaba. Stan bajaba de las gradas al campo donde una multitud se hallaba temerosa e intranquila. El chico estaba con su ceño fruncido y clavando su mirada en algo. Meiran siguió la trayectoria, descubriendo con preocupación que se dirigía a Shashenka, quien se hallaba en medio del campo.

-Shit! –ella le devolvió el café a su compañero.

-¡Pei, me quemaste!

Meiran bajó saltando los asientos lo más rápido posible, Stan casi alcanzaba la pequeña camilla donde Shashenka estaba hecha ovillo, abrigada con una delgada frazada, temblando mientras se mecía ella misma.

-¡Stan! –le llamó la joven sin ningún resultado.

Ella brincó el retén para correr hacia Shashenka cuando un enorme sismo sacudió el estadio. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Meiran se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir. Entonces los asientos de un extremo del estadio salieron volando cuando un chorro de magma brotó de ahí. El caos se desató.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

La detective sintió su piel erizarse cuando escuchó el grito aterrador de la rusa, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, chocando o aventando a las personas que histéricamente iban y venían. El domo del estadio salió despedido cual hoja de papel. Los gritos aumentaron entre llantos desesperados cuando el cielo se oscureció y las nubes negras pasaron a un rojo vivo como llamas enormes que empezaron a descender.

Pero Meiran no miraba hacia arriba sino al frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Stan apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de Shashenka.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El suelo se partió, rocas enormes emergieron para elevarse por encima de la altura del estadio. Las nubes piroplásticas cayeron sobre éste.

* * *

Ozha abrió sus ojos, asombrado. Irkalla rió.

-Ya no hay más tierra de los vivos y de los muertos. El límite ha desaparecido y la Muerte puede correr libre por las llanuras de la Tierra.

-¡Los matarás a todos! –gimió la gárgola.

-Esa es la idea –le espetó Khura, bostezando.

-Kaho, tesoro, deja tu espejo con Ozha para que siga viendo el show. Nosotros tenemos que retirarnos a nuestra reunión familiar.

La gárgola se volvió a Irkalla que le sonrió asintiendo.

-Así es, el tiempo ha llegado.

-No puedes…

-Ah, vamos, no seas tan pesado. Ya sabías que esto terminaría así, no hagas esos pucheros. Síganme, hijos míos, Seto espera. Ozha, no olvides apagar el televisor, jejejejeje.

Kaho, Khura e Irkalla salieron de la sala del trono entre risas y miradas burlonas hacia la gárgola que buscó seguirles sin conseguirlo pues su cadena se había quedado atada a un grillete en el suelo, sin más remedio que observar impotente las escenas dentro del Espejo del Milenio.

* * *

Atemu volvió a tomar aire, a pesar de que éste le quemaba los pulmones pues además de estar enrarecido, el olor a azufre y ceniza fina hacía difícil de respirarlo.

-Ishizu, Odión, ¿se encuentran bien?

-Sí, Faraón –respondió la joven, descubriéndose de su manto.

Los tres se pusieron de pie luego de que Atemu quitara su campo de protección, dejándoles ver el funesto cambio en el paisaje que ahora lucía a un infierno dantesco con un cielo de nubes de fuego, aire caliente con un suelo mezcla de lo que fuera Ciudad Domino con obeliscos, arcos y muros de extraño material.

-Debemos buscar a los demás cuanto antes –habló el Faraón luego de un momento de silencio- Deben seguir atrapados.

Ishizu y Odión asintieron, comenzando a caminar en un suelo que si bien parecía como si fuera una enorme brasa consumiéndose, estaba helada. Atemu iba frente a ellos, siempre vigilando. La joven egipcia echó otro vistazo al brazo izquierdo del Faraón, ahora vendado, que había recibido el golpe de aquel hechizo rojo que les cayera en la Tienda de Juegos y que le había lastimado seriamente al evitarle.

Atemu había sido el único en no caer en aquella magia, aunque si había sido conducido a una parte de Ciudad Domino lejana a los demás, donde los Ishtar le habían encontrado. El poder del Faraón había sido mermado para cuando el desastre empezó a manifestarse siendo aquel campo de protección lo único que el tricolor pudiera hacer de momento.

Al fin llegaron a lo que parecía una barranca cuyo fondo no era apreciado pues desaparecía en un oscuro y humeante abismo.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos? –preguntó Odión.

El Faraón sacó una carta de duelo que al instante se transformó en un muy verdadero Belerofonte. Los otros dos se quedaron algo asombrados al ver a la bestia tan real.

-Ahora las cartas pueden volverse de carne y hueso – explicó Atemu haciendo una seña para que subieran en él.

-¿Podremos ir los tres, Faraón? –inquirió Ishizu preocupada.

El tricolor sonrió, guiñándole un ojo y azuzando a Belerofonte que levantó sus alas en vuelo. En ese instante Atemu levitó a su lado, flotando junto con la bestia sobre el abismo. Odión rió a verlo.

-Cuando mencionaste que tus poderes estaban recuperándose, no figuré algo así, Mi Señor –comentó mientras cruzaban- Sorprendente.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer más –replicó el Faraón.

Una vez que tocaron suelo e Ishizu y Odión bajaron, Belerofonte desapareció.

-Ahora, debemos elegir una…

Atemu no pudo terminar. Un ronco y ensordecedor gruñido se hizo presente. Sin perder tiempo, los tres corrieron hacia donde se escuchaba, refugiados tras unos pilares inclinados.

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamó Ishizu.

-Cerberos, el Guardián del Inframundo (1) –respondió el Faraón preocupado- Los Dioses comienzan a caminar entre nosotros, nuestro mundo desaparecerá si no hacemos algo.

-Mi Señor, pero aún no sabemos quien usa una magia igual a la de Mahado en tu contra. Puede volver a atacar, así como ese Dragón del Caos –dijo Odión.

-Yugi me necesita… pero más aún Seto… si tan solo supiera si los demás están a salvo…

-Confiemos en ellos, Faraón. Ahora tenemos que destruir las artimañas de esta Oscuridad antes de que su red nos atrape por completo –Ishizu se acercó a Atemu- Y el Dragón Blanco no debe aparecer aún.

-Lo sé… Seto, perdóname… nunca debí dejarte ir.

* * *

-Miskra, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Ordena milord.

-Que cambien a Yugi de celda, necesito que esté a la vista y al alcance. Quiero cazar un pez gordo.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Por cierto, Miskra. ¿No deseas hablar con ese jovencito?

-¿Milord?

-¿Sabes que está triste, no es así?

-Sigo sin comprender tus palabras, excelencia.

-Estaría estupendo que le hablaras, es otro favor de mi parte. Dame el regocijo de ver la expresión del Faraón cuando le reproche en cara su responsabilidad. Es que la culpa, Miskra, como les persigue la culpa. Y como me divierte verlos huir de ella.

-Si tú lo deseas, milord, lo haré.

-Gracias, Miskra. Ahora iré a ver el nacimiento de mi tierno Dragón de Luz.

* * *

(1) Cerberos, según la mitología griega, es un perro de tres cabezas que vigila la entrada al reino de Hades, el mundo de los muertos. Lindo cachorrito.

**Continuará…**


	18. La Nueva Carta

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

… Dedico este capítulo a mi personaje favorito de YGO, que como todo antagonista, es siempre malinterpretado y muchas veces rebajado por comodidades del anime lo que le ha provocado una mala fama infundada sobre su personalidad, pues como decía The Who en Behind Blue Eyes, nadie sabe de la tristeza detrás de unos ojos azules…

* * *

_Con esta canción,_

_Himno del Amor,_

_Yo te canto ahora_

_Todo mi dolor._

_Es tan fuerte, es tan grande,_

_Que rompe el corazón._

_Esta melodía,_

_Himno del Amor,_

_Te la canto y siento_

_Todo mi dolor._

_Es tan fuerte, es tan grande,_

_Que rompe el corazón._

… _Ha nacido mi destino_

_Que morirá sin ti…_

…_(Melodrama, Andrea Bocelli)_

**CAPITULO XVII. LA NUEVA CARTA.**

_/Shhh… estoy aquí, hikari, no llores, he vuelto para protegerte. No tengas miedo. Deja que mis brazos te consuelen, limpia tus lágrimas en mi pecho; apóyate en mí para levantarte de nuevo. Que el fango y los ríos de sangre que el dolor te ha puesto alrededor no toquen tus preciosos pies descalzos. No tengas miedo, aquí estoy para ti. Si la muerte ha de venir a robar tu alma, tendrá que llevarse primero la mía porque aún en la muerte, siempre estaré contigo…/_

* * *

-¡Argh! ¡No! ¡Hiciste trampa Kaiba!

-Ni en tus sueños eso pasaría, perro.

-No, no y no. Déjame ver tu mazo. Está truncado.

-Definitivamente no le vas a poner tus mugrientas manos encima a mis cartas.

-Mira, Kaiba, exijo verlas o daré por anulado el duelo.

-Que ingenuo. Perdiste, perro. Ya ríndete de una buena vez.

-¡Jamás!

-Me voy. Este duelo se acabó desde hace mucho.

-Volveremos a vernos, Kaiba. Soy tan bueno como tú.

-Quizá eso sea cierto perro; pero mientras sigas lamiendo botas, no lo serás.

-¡Kaiba!

-Adiós.

* * *

Ahí está de nuevo esa sensación tan confusa.

Ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí, dentro de mí, invadiendo mis preciosos pensamientos que deberían estar dedicados a cosas más importantes que a darle cabida a esto. Pero ahí está.

La culpa de todo la tiene Joey Wheeler.

Ese estúpido perro es quien me ha contagiado con sus rarezas. Nunca debí dejarme manipular por Mokuba para convencerme de que ese saco de pulgas podía fungir como su niñero y compañero de juegos a causa de mis ausencias. Fue una completa estupidez.

Y si que lo es, puesto que de nada sirvió traerle si ahora debo vigilarlos a los dos como niños chiquitos. Mokuba no sabe aún controlarse pero el perro idiota si, y lo único que hizo fue alentar a mi hermanito a cometer más travesuras en toda mi casa.

Jarrones rotos, vidrios estrellados, alfombras quemadas, incendios en la cocina… la lista hubiera llegado a desastre nacional si no les hubiera puesto un alto. La desventaja de todo eso fue que tengo que hacer como centinela de ambos en todo el tiempo en que el perro está con Mokuba. Pero de nadie es culpa más que mía por haber permitido que ése viniera a la mansión.

Ignoro bajo que motivos esta extraña sensación comenzó a hacerse presente cada vez que Wheeler viene a casa. Tal vez se deba a que he tenido que escuchar sus altisonantes historias sobre su pasado pandillero o sus problemas con su padre alcohólico. Si está intentando darme lástima si lo ha conseguido, su vida no es nada en comparación a la mía. Lo que tengo me ha costado un precio muy grande que dudo el perro tenga las agallas de sacrificar.

Aquí viene ese jueguito de nuevo. Wheeler aprovecha una pausa en el videojuego con Mokuba para mirarme, pensando que no le veo que lo hace, mientras pretendo que miro la pantalla de mi laptop cuando estoy fijándome en el reflejo suyo. ¿Qué mira? Lo que más me confunde es esa sonrisa, primero creí que era de burla y bien apunto estuve de reclamarle, dejándolo en evidencia. Sin embargo, noto que es otro tipo de sonrisa a la que culpo de esta sensación.

Cada vez se hace más fuerte.

Mokuba le llama y vuelven a jugar entre risas y algunos comentarios fuera de lugar de mi hermanito sobre mi persona que dudo le interesen al perro. Lo cierto es que si siento celos de que Mokuba comparta tiempo con él pero es más mi deseo por verle crecer como un chico normal que ese egoísmo. Pero esta sensación también me provoca otro tipo de celos, celos de que el saco de pulgas también esté conmigo y ya no sé si estoy vigilándoles o fingir que lo hago solo por mirar a Wheeler sonreír como estúpido.

* * *

-Mokuba, levántate.

-Jajajaja… es que… Jajajaja… Nisama…

Mi hermanito se ha rodado por la alfombra por el simple chiste que Joey le ha contado. No me queda más que esperar a que su euforia termine.

-Jajajajajajaja…

Su risa llena toda la salita donde estamos fingiendo comer a la manera tradicional con cojines alrededor de una mesita aunque este intento barato tiene el fallo de que en lugar de comida típica está una pizza a medias con refrescos y golosinas alrededor.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Tengo que ir al baño! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Ruedo mis ojos mientras Mokuba sale corriendo casi tropezando hacia el pasillo para buscar el baño más próximo. Mientras tanto, tomo su jugo favorito para llenar su vaso decorado con pulpos de ojos saltones. Joey también ríe pero sigue con sus ojos calvados en mí. Ya no juega a las escondidillas, lo hace de frente. Debería alabarle por ya no ser tan cobarde pero esta monopólica sensación es un grillete que me impide hacerlo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Como pretendes ser el rudo cuando eres un niño lindo, Seto.

Gruño enfadado dando un mordisco a mi trozo de pizza. Como me fastidia cuando Joey se siente psicoanalista conmigo. El sigue mirándome ahora ladeando un poco su cabeza, sus cabellos rubios por tanto se mecen con el movimiento…

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

Me ha hecho mal la pizza porque siento mis mejillas algo tibias. Joey ríe sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Espera.

Viene hacia mí y yo debería ponerme de pie y gritarle de una buena vez que se largue de mi casa por abuso de confianza entre otras cosas pero solo estoy como idiota mirándole acercarse. ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan aprisa?

Respingo al sentir su mano rozar una de mis mejillas. ¡Qué atrevido perro maldito!

-Listo.

Se retira mostrándome un trocito de salami entre sus dedos que luego se lleva a la boca. Que modales los suyos. Mi corazón aún está agitado. Mokuba regresa completamente tranquilo pero trayendo consigo un instrumento de tortura.

-¡Vamos a jugar al Twister! (1)

Es la primera vez que sudo frío.

* * *

¿Por qué esta sensación es así de oprimente? ¿Qué tiene que me hace perderme en la confusión y el atontamiento cuando estoy con Joey? Ya me ha llenado mi vida de cosas inesperadas que me descontrolan y perturban, tengo que ponerle un alto a la situación. No puedo seguir así. Aunque por otro lado si quiero.

Pero no debo querer.

-Apreciaría que dejaras de mirarme.

-¿Sucede algo con que lo haga?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es?

-Me haces sentir mal.

Mmm, eso fue muy vago pero ya lo dije. Joey levanta ambas cejas para sonreír como el idiota que es y acercar su silla a la mía, va a rayar la fina loseta de mi biblioteca con eso. Ah, como no le cae encima un estante de libros y me libra de su presencia.

-Yo también me siento así.

¿Qué?

Pretendo sin mucho éxito que no le escuché. ¿Dónde está Mokuba cuando le requiero para interrumpir? Las letras de mi libro de historia universal se transforman en signos inteligibles por más que trato de concentrarme en ellos. Paso a la siguiente hoja pero la mano de Joey me detiene, apretando mi mano bajo la suya.

Nunca creí que un contacto humano pudiera ser así de cálido.

¡No! No no no no no nonononononononono…

Suficiente. Giro mi cabeza para darme a respetar y lo único que consigo es que Joey acerque su rostro a milímetros del mío. Nos vemos uno al otro en un silencio que percibo dice más de lo que me quiero aceptar. Sus ojos dorados en donde me reflejo tienen un brillo que hace latir mi corazón tan rápido que se me saltará del pecho. El calor que emana su cuerpo es como un afrodisíaco que está nublando poco a poco mi razón.

No, Joey. No cierres los ojos, quiero seguir…

Corto circuito.

Falla del sistema.

Todos abandonen el barco, niños y mujeres primero.

El misterio de la vida revelado en una visión providencial llena de emociones conjugadas en un torbellino de sensaciones como millones de galaxias explotando al mismo tiempo en una singularidad donde el tiempo y el espacio se tuercen para completar un círculo infinito de casualidades. Un pequeño big bang nacido únicamente con el contacto de labios en un tierno beso.

* * *

Claro que podría.

Pero ciertamente me vería ridículo.

¿Qué tan cierto es eso?

Mentiras piadosas.

Son las tres de la madrugada y aún no concilio el sueño. Este día fue con mucho, el mejor de mi vida. Después de que casi mato a una docena de psicólogos, terapeutas y a mi hermanito, por fin tengo en claro que Joey Wheeler tiene una relevancia en mi vida y en mi corazón como nunca pensé que alguien llegaría a tenerla. Y eso es mucho decir en mi persona.

Le invité a salir y aceptó. Paseamos por el parque, el centro comercial, la bahía, el parque de diversiones, el museo. Jamás había caminado tanto pero también jamás me había divertido igual. Joey sabe como hacerte sentir muy bien. Terminamos cerca de los juegos que están próximos a la preparatoria donde nos contamos más uno sobre el otro.

Cuando creí que el se echaría a correr de escuchar los horrores por los que Gozaburo me hizo pasar, una vez más me sorprendió cuando sus brazos vinieron a rodearme para darme un consuelo que hasta entonces no había escuchado. Su comprensión y apoyo hicieron que mi biografía ya no fuera tan terrible. Se hacía difusa con su sonrisa y sus lágrimas.

Finalmente, me llevó casi a rastras hasta una pequeña tienda de curiosidades donde me compró una bandita de tela y en la cual escribió su nombre en signos tribales para enredarla en mi muñeca.

Negra de pintura roja. Tenía que ser Joey Wheeler.

Luego vino el beso con la promesa de repetir pronto la experiencia. Claro que se repetirá hasta el fin de los tiempos. Estoy decidido. Joey tiene que venir a vivir con nosotros. Mokuba incluso ya ha pensado como decorar su habitación, quizá deba aclararle que el cachorro estará con su amo y señor.

Si, eso es. Lo voy a planear con cuidado. Así como el me regaló este día yo haré que ese momento sea un recuerdo inolvidable. Será una memoria exquisita ver su rostro de tonto cuando le diga '_Te amo'_.

* * *

-Presten atención, mis pequeños, estamos por hacer un paso importante en nuestro plan de la renovación del Todo, es esencial que no se comentan errores y nos mantengamos lo más tranquilos posibles.

-Sí, padre –respondieron al unísono Khura y Kaho, caminando detrás de él.

Fornidos guardias abrieron cada uno una gruesa y pesada puerta de piedra, dejándolos pasar hacia el recinto donde Seto se hallaba en medio de aquel sello mágico, quieto, sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro. Irkalla le miró unos momentos y luego se dirigió a Kaho.

-Adelante, mi niña.

Asintiendo, Kaho sacó de un pañuelo color vino las tres cartas de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules que presentó a Irkalla. Éste con una uña negra dibujó sobre ellos algunos signos y se las devolvió a la pelirroja que entró al sello, cambiando su figura de inmediato a la de Maga Roja, caminando alrededor de Seto, fue dejando una a una las cartas en las lápidas que anteriormente tallara. Una vez que lo hiciera, de sus palmas hizo brotar sus báculos que de inmediato emitieron una luz negra y una luz blanca respectivamente y que dirigió sobre las lápidas para formar unas cadenas luminiscentes que rodearon las piedras. Terminada su tarea, se volvió a Seto, a quien le hizo una reverencia para después salir del sello y colocarse a la derecha de Irkalla.

-Excelente, hija mía –comentó éste, volviéndose a Khura- Es tu turno.

Khura se adentró al sello, si figura se mantuvo igual, salvó sus ojos que se engrandecieron y cuyas pupilas tomaron la forma dragonesca. Caminando como un depredador alrededor de Seto, fue haciendo círculos cada vez más estrechos, hasta que por fin quedó al lado suyo, acercándose a su oído para comenzar a susurrarle con ese sonido especial, de encantador y dragón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto? Milenios han pasado desde la primera ocasión en que tu corazón se quebró por primera vez, hace tanto que igual pareciera una ilusión, una fantasía en lugar del recuerdo amargo. Pero dejó una marca indeleble, que nunca se borró. Dime, ¿acaso alguien te ha preguntado si estás bien? ¿Acaso aquellos que dijeron ser tus amigos te preguntaron si tenías alguna pena en el alma?

"Nadie sabe por lo que has pasado y a nadie le ha importado, por eso has debido encerrarte en una coraza para no ser lastimado. Por eso has tenido que luchar solo contra tus miedos y tus fracasos, porque nunca una mano estuvo ahí para salvarte. Siempre sirviendo. Siempre callando el dolor que has sentido. Únicamente las paredes de tu corazón saben las lágrimas que has derramado en tu interior y te han desgarrado todos estos milenios.

Tu alma divina y preciosa rebajada a un simple mortal que tenía que soportar duras pruebas solamente para terminar siendo el fiel sacerdote de un Faraón que lo único que le importaba era salvar su propio pellejo a costa de la vida de los demás. ¿Le importó que tuvieras que matar a tu propio padre Akunadin? Claro que no. ¿Le importó que Kisara muriera? Claro que no. Y tú solo podías obedecer porque confiabas en él, porque creías que era el hijo de Ra que salvaría el mundo. Y lo hizo dejándote solo con un reino devastado. Es tan fácil solucionar las cosas así.

¿Acaso alguien llegó a consolar tu alma? Nadie estuvo ahí.

Cagando con los errores de otros porque nadie más quería solucionarlos. Pero tú lo hacías por una razón muy importante, la misma razón que hizo que reencarnaras una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma historia y quebrando tu espíritu en el proceso. Ahogándote en tu dolor, en esas noches solitarias y frías, sin que a nadie le importara.

Soportar las humillaciones de los demás, sintiéndote abandonado y despreciado por tus dotes, un niño genio que debió madurar a tierna edad porque quienes decían protegerle solo te tiraron al olvido como quien se deshace del juguete viejo. Y de nuevo estabas ahí, saliendo adelante por la misma razón que te ha ocurrido todo esto, siendo el padre, la madre, el hermano y el amigo de un bebé indefenso. Vendiéndote a un hombre sin escrúpulos para seguir adelante, porque nunca nadie se acercó a ti para protegerte y cuidarte, nunca nadie quiso hablarte de lo que significaba ser importante para alguien. Tú hiciste tu propia definición. Siempre solo. Siempre peleando solo.

¿Quién vino a rescatarte cuando Gozaburo te golpeó casi hasta la muerte? ¿Quién te socorrió cuando te usaba como su ramera barata? ¿Quién limpió tus lágrimas llenas de sangre cuando te torturaba para complacerse? Nadie. Nadie.

Pero seguiste adelante, porque seguías aferrándote a esa pequeña flama en tu interior, esa pequeña esperanza que llevabas buscando desde hace milenios. Una promesa que esperabas ver hecha realidad. Y así, una vez más, hiciste todo a un lado para poder sobresalir, para que te vieran y notaran que existías. Para demostrarles que eras capaz de las más grandiosas maravillas. Porque eres el Dragón de Luz. ¿Y que hicieron los demás? Te llamaron egoísta, insensible, manipulador, ambicioso… te nombraron de mil maneras horribles. Como siempre lo han hecho.

Eso no te detuvo, continuaste luchando. Y un día por fin encontraste tu promesa. Saltaste a ella lleno de felicidad y alegría y todos aquellos fantasmas desaparecieron al instante como si un hechizo los hubiera eliminado. Tu vida llena de dolor por fin tendría una recompensa. Eso fue lo que pensaste, ¿no es verdad? Al fin… alguien te amaba.

Y te aventuraste con él, siempre esperando alguna pequeña señal, por pequeña que fuese, que te dijera que serías bien correspondido. Todo tu ser estaba atento a él, para no perder ni un instante de su sonrisa, de sus palabras, de su cariño. Pero todos fueron ilusiones vanas, porque nunca se fijó en ti, nunca quiso siquiera pensar en lo que le ofrecías, y de nuevo, por última vez, te despreciaron vilmente. Una vez más tiraron tu ser a la fosa del olvido.

Ahora todos esos años y años de soledad y sufrimiento se colapsan en un solo pensamiento, el resumen de tu vida desgarrada se concentra en una sola verdad que tu alma quiere gritar angustiada porque ya no soporta más el dolor que te ha venido consumiendo, tantas promesas rotas y tantas decepciones han terminado con tu ser."

Khura se acercó más a Seto que seguía inmóvil. Los labios del pelinegro rozaron su oreja.

-Joey Wheeler no te ama…

Sin más palabras, Khura regresó al lado de Irkalla, arrodillándose frente a él para ser acariciado por su cabeza, antes de levantarse y colocarse a su lado izquierdo. Así, los tres siguieron contemplando al ojiazul que no se movía.

Permanecía quieto como si las palabras de Khura no le hubieran afectado. Entonces sus ojos azules temblaron, y ese estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, volviendo a la normalidad. De nuevo, seguía sin moverse. Irkalla sonrió.

-Los tontos egipcios proclamaron las tres partes esenciales del alma. Y muchos les siguieron esa idea tan infantil. La verdad es que no son tres sino siete... –su mano señaló a Seto- _Kha_, el cuerpo, el alma de la sangre que forma la carne… -luego señaló a su sombra en el sello, diferente a él, el alma de Seth- _Ba_, el alma del aliento, el alma de que respira dentro del cuerpo… -su dedos apuntaron a la gran lápida egipcia que ostentaba una de las cartas de Duelo- _Khaba_, la sombra, el alma de la cubierta, que envuelve… -luego a otra - _Akhu_, la Inteligencia o Percepción, el alma de lo conoce todo… -y la última- _Seb_, el Alma hereditaria, el alma que es procreadora…- después señaló el nombre de Kisara inscrito en el sello circular interior del suelo- _Putah_, el primigenio intelectual, el alma primordial de conocimiento absoluto… -y por último señaló a donde un círculo de luz tenue bajo los pies del castaño- _Atmu_, el alma divina, la chispa eterna que nunca muere y reside oculta en lo más profundo del ser.

Levantó ambas manos y las tres lápidas se izaron en el aire rodeando a Seto, brillando con una luz resplandeciente, pura.

-Miren hijos míos, una nueva carta está por nacer.

Los ojos azules de Seto miraron al techo, abiertos de par en par. Su mirada vacía pasó a ser profundamente triste, desconsolada… abandonada.

-Joey no me ama… -musitó.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó por su mejilla, y cayó justo al centro del sello donde apenas resplandecía aquel círculo. Irkalla movió de nuevo su mano, las cadenas alrededor de las lápidas se rompieron. El sello mismo comenzó a palpitar.

-Yo puedo destruir y reconstruir a mi complacencia. Y ahora, por fin, puedo crear al verdadero Dragón de Luz.

El sello destelló una luz que iluminó todo el recinto, obligando incluso a Kaho y Khura a cubrirse de ella. El sonido de piedra resquebrajándose se escuchó por unos segundos y luego el ronquido de tres dragones. La luz se desvaneció hasta que por fin solo quedó alrededor de Seto, que fue elevado en el aire por ésta, como envolviendo su cuerpo.

-¡MUERE! –exclamó Irkalla.

Una explosión brotó de sello y se unió a Seto, las lápidas que habían sido pulverizadas junto con las cartas, quedando únicamente en polvo blanquecino, igualmente se unieron a ese torbellino que de pronto pareció modificar el cuerpo del castaño. Una luz tenue brotó de su pecho y desapareció junto con el sello. Ahora Seto estaba envuelto en una especie de túnel de luz que giraba vertiginosamente a su alrededor, sin permitir verle claramente.

-P-Padre, ¿qué no se supone…? –quiso preguntar insegura Kaho.

-Así es, hija mía, pero la esencia de este dragón es demasiado fuerte, aún cuando nos hemos encargado de atacar su alma principal se resiste a morir. De cualquier forma ya está hecho, su renacimiento es inevitable solo que tomará un poco más de tiempo al contrario de ustedes.

Irkalla se acercó a Seto, sonriendo.

-Cuando el proceso haya concluido, el Dragón de Luz habrá nacido y con ello podremos dar paso a nuestra última etapa. Dejemos al ojiazul aquí, este campo de luz no puede ser atravesado por ser alguno pues se trata de su esencia misma. No es necesario vigilarle. Vengan. Tienen aún trabajo por hacer.

Khura se acercó al túnel olfateando. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios y fue corriendo tras Irkalla que ya comenzaba una plática animada con Kaho. Al salir, los fornidos guardias volvieron a cerrar las pesadas puertas, igualmente retirándose.

La figura luminiscente de Seto siguió flotando en su torbellino de luz blanca. Su mirada azul que apenas podía distinguirse entre el movimiento, mostraba su enorme tristeza.

-Joey no me ama…

* * *

Está nervioso. Que bien. Tengo la sartén por el mango.

Joey se pasea apresurado de un lado a otro, secando sus palmas inquietas en los costados de su uniforme azul. Una semana de planeación y todo va viento en popa.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, Joey.

-Cielos, yo también Seto.

Ah, intuye algo. Cachorro travieso.

-Joey, he estado pensando en…

-No, Seto.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, sé lo que pareció, ¿de acuerdo? Pero… no puede ser.

Su mirada se entristece con sus palabras. Algo no anda bien aquí.

-Pero, Joey…

-Lo siento, Seto, en serio. Mira, además no podemos estar juntos de ninguna manera y… bueno, de cualquier forma no podría fijarme en ti. Es imposible. Lo siento. Adiós.

Se marcha casi volando, saltando torpemente la pequeña valla que divide el patio trasero de la preparatoria hacia el corredor de árboles que da a la entrada principal.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Estoy más que estupefacto. No comprendo esas palabras tan catastróficas de Joey. No tienen lógica por más que las pienso. Sin pies ni cabeza.

Un momento…

Ah, creo saber cual es el problema. Sí… ese cachorro tan descuidado… le asusta el cambio tan radical. Pero ni siquiera me dejo explicarle como sería. Tampoco yo estoy acostumbrado pero podemos lograrlo paso a paso.

Ese Joey.

Tomando mi portafolio, le sigo, reestructurando mi discurso para que el cachorro tonto entienda de una vez por todas como serán nuestras vidas juntas. Me imagino la cara que pondrá de disculpa. Cuando lo haga me lo comeré a besos. Me importa un bledo si nos ven, puedo comprar esta preparatoria mil veces si quiero. Seguramente fue a los casilleros, pues ahí dejó su mochila.

Le escucho hablar, como lo hace siempre que…

Yugi…

Joey le toma por la cintura para besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Como solía hacerlo conmigo.

Riendo con él… como solía hacerlo conmigo.

Abrazándole… como solía hacerlo conmigo.

Se marchan sonriendo, desapareciendo pronto. Nunca me vieron porque permanecí tras uno de los anchos casilleros, congelado. No hay más ruidos en este cuarto que el lento casi nulo latido de mi corazón y mi casi inexistente respiración. Jamás había sentido frío como este que cala hasta más allá de mi espíritu. No puedo moverme, es como si fuera un muñeco al que se le ha acabado la cuerda y no hay nadie alrededor para girar su llave.

El reloj de la escuela suena. Ya es muy tarde. Debo irme a casa, Mokuba ya debe estar ahí, preocupado de no verme llegar. Todavía tengo que preparar el informe bursátil para la Junta Directiva y la presentación de la semana entrante. De seguro mi hermanito tiene un cerro de tarea de la cual solo un porcentaje mínimo entiende y deberé ayudarle. Es mejor que me de prisa.

Casi no siento mis pasos, como si caminara en una gruesísima alfombra. La tarde ya viene aunque los colores se me antojan secos y pálidos, faltos de vida. Pronto pasa un taxi. El frío continúa, no sé por qué.

Está doliendo, está doliendo demasiado.

Llego a la mansión solo para encontrar que Mokuba no está. Escucho el sonido de las tijeras de Makyo, como autónomos, mis pies caminan hacia él. Está con las rosas debajo de mi ventana.

-Buenas tardes, Makyo.

-Amito, ha llegado. No vi su limusina.

-Gracias por cuidar de los jardines.

-Ah, es un placer ya lo sabe, amo. Además, sus flores siempre crecen para usted.

-Qué hermosas están las rosas.

-¿Amo?

No puedo seguir con la plática, entro a la mansión. Johannes me pregunta si estoy bien, claro que lo estoy. Soy el CEO de Kaiba Corp, por supuesto que no puedo estar mejor. Subo a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y abrir las puertas anchas de mi estudio. Un aroma conocido llega a mí.

La ventana abierta deja pasar el olor de las flores de cerezo del árbol que crece junto. Ya están completamente abiertas, y algunas ya caen, despidiéndose con el sol de su vida.

Ya no más, por favor. Es demasiado este sentimiento.

¿En que pude equivocarme? ¿Por qué me besó si nada de lo que decía sentir era en serio? ¿Por qué regalarme esta bandita si solo…?

No, no quiero pensar en ello, tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasarme. Mokuba aún depende de mí, la Corporación aún depende de mí y con ella, todos los que laboran. Esto no puede pasarme, las consecuencias las sufrirían inocentes. Y todo porque…

¡No!

¿Por qué Yugi y yo no? Sigo sin comprenderlo. Y este dolor se está haciendo un monstruo terrible, millones de agujas enterrándose con lenta crueldad sobre mi corazón que ya no quiere latir más porque con cada latido vienen esos recuerdos que ahora se están burlando de mí. Ese sentimiento del que me quiero desprender tan rápido como sea posible.

Quiero llorar, gritar, despedazarme.

Cierro al fin la ventana, el vidrio claro me devuelve mi reflejo. Dice más de lo que me obligo a no pensar. Ese lamento que escapa por mis ojos. La pena que me consume como el fuego que quema un bosque olvidado en una tierra perdida.

Auxilio. Quiero, necesito, debo escupirlo con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Duele!

Por favor, que alguien me ayude… está hiriéndome demasiado, no puedo soportarlo… mamá… papá… tengo miedo… mucho… no sé que hacer, esto no me había pasado nunca… alguien… alguien ayúdeme…

-¿Ni sama? –apenas escucho la voz de Mokuba que viene hacia acá.

Debo hacer algo por controlarme, tengo muchas cosas que perder si dejo que esto continúe. Mi hermanito es mi prioridad, no debí… tengo que enfocarme solo en él… si, así será mejor. Todo estará mejor cuando esto se vaya.

Tiene que irse.

Mokuba ya está aquí, dejando su pesada mochila en uno de lo sillones del estudio. Vamos, Seto, concéntrate. Tú siempre has podido hacerlo… y solo.

-Seto…

-Era una pena pero desafortunadamente tenía que rechazarme.

No tenía porqué decirlo de esa manera… será que duele tanto que necesito… no, no necesito. TENGO de deshacerme de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde o las consecuencias las sufrirá también mi hermanito y eso no puedo permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mokuba toma mi mano con algo de temblor. Siempre ha sabido conocerme, no puedo esconderle del todo como me estoy sintiendo pero expresarlo es otra cosa. No puedo. No debo.

-Oh, Ni sama…

Es que… Joey… estaba tan seguro y…

-Está con Yugi, después me di cuenta de eso. Qué estúpido fui.

-Pero…

¿Estuvo burlándose de mí todo el tiempo? ¿Jamás quiso sentir nada por mí? Todo esto que pasé para aceptar lo mucho que… ¿todo era mentira? ¿Por qué hizo todo eso si no iba a aceptarme entonces, sabiendo que yo le pediría algo tan importante? ¿Qué estuvo fuera de lugar? ¿O yo hice algo mal? No puede ser, estoy seguro que no lo fue. ¿Qué clase de broma enferma me jugó?

-Sólo me dejé llevar por una tonta e inmadura impresión mía. Lo curioso es que el Campeón de Duelo de Monstruos me ha ganado una vez más. Ja.

Mokuba reprime un sollozo, apretando mi mano entre las dos suyas. Me siento como si tuviera un motor a presión que ha llegado a su límite y estallará, pero con una agonía tan inmensa que me siento quebrarme por dentro… quisiera hacer tantas cosas… entre ellas gritar… gritar de un dolor que me está ahogando y no puedo controlarlo, me siento realmente confundido con todo esto.

-¿Sabes, Moki? Hay algo que me… molestó… me dijo "_bueno, de cualquier forma no podría fijarme en ti_"… ¿qué significa eso?

¿Qué no podemos estar juntos porque no pertenezco a su mundo? ¿Le da miedo amarme tal y como soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy perverso?

-Seto, yo…

-En fin –con un suspiro, me vuelvo a mi hermano para revolver sus cabellos- Ya pasó, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Mokuba no puede reprimir un par de lágrimas al verme a los ojos. ¿Qué será lo que verá más? ¿Mi decepción, tristeza, dolor o…? Me estoy asfixiando. Desearía tan cobardemente que algo sucediera en este momento, que algo pasara para que yo olvidara este sentimiento que ya ni quiero pensar en su nombre porque me hiere peor que todas mis pesadillas juntas. Y esas han sido titánicas.

Mejor me arrodillo frente a mi hermanito. No, no debo dejar que se ponga así. El no debe sufrir esto.

-Hey –le susurro- Sólo fue una pregunta que debe hacer un hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, Ni sama; yo creí que Joey…

No, ya no pronuncies su nombre. Está prohibido para mí.

-Shh, está bien, no pasa nada. Dime, ¿qué te parece si hoy dejamos la tarea para mañana y jugamos con uno de tus locos videojuegos, eh? Te concedo un poco de golosinas, pero solo un poco.

-Sí –musita apenas Mokuba sin dejar de mirarme.

-Anda, yo tengo que quitarme el uniforme al igual que tú. Le diré a Johannes que nos prepare uno de tus postres favoritos. Me hará bien descansar este fin de semana.

-Está bien, Ni sama.

Mokuba me da un abrazo fuerte pero silencioso antes de besar mi mejilla y salir con mochila en mano. Es tan inocente y dulce, mis esfuerzos han valido la pena. No pasa por el mismo infierno que Gozaburo me hizo vivir a mí. Todo está bien. Sí, todo esta en orden.

Me vuelvo de nuevo a este ventanal que refleja mi rostro sereno aunque ausente para mi gusto. Trato tan empeñosamente en volver a lo que era pero no puedo. Este miedo, este dolor no se van por más que los ahuyento. Son fantasmas que se hacen más terribles a medida que les echo un vistazo. Y ni evadiéndolos en la indiferencia de mis recuerdos donde las asquerosidades de mi padrastro, las torturas y las humillaciones de toda mi vida se guardan celosamente, ni siquiera arrojándoles ahí está sirviéndome de algo.

Es tan fuerte, que siento que rompe mi alma.

¿Tengo un alma?

Mi mano de nuevo está en el ventanal, como queriendo borrar esa mirada. Ah, esta bandita… por todos los cielos que espantoso dolor… es mejor que me la quite, sí. Así está mejor, quema mi piel. Ya sé lo que haré con ella.

Debo solemnemente jurarme a mí mismo que esto acabó aquí, que ya no pensaré más sino en las ocupaciones dentro de la Corporación, los asuntos de la escuela y el futuro de Mokuba. Nada más. Estoy cansado de esperar por un milagro.

Ya basta.

El trino de los pájaros que habitan en mi árbol de cerezo me llegan difusos a pesar de estar cercanos. De hecho todo se me hace tan difuso como si estuviera desapareciendo de mi vista y sólo un blanco vacío de silencio mortal se fuera quedando en su lugar. La bandita se quema tímidamente en la rama que le he puesto, un pétalo de las flores de cerezo le ha caído encima para incinerarse junto con ella.

Quiero llorar de nuevo.

No, no debe ser. Ya no más de esto, por favor. Estoy tocando el abismo y si caigo me perderé. Por favor, alguien venga a mí… me siento tan solo… y con tanto dolor… ya no puedo, ya no. Aquella mano que portaba esa infamia se ha ido a mi pecho, sobre mi corazón que no late casi. Tal es la tristeza por…

No, olvídalo. Nunca jamás debo volver a nombrar este sentimiento.

Nunca.

Nunca más.

Si lo hago… moriré…

* * *

(1) Ese jueguito de círculos de colores donde uno tiene que pretender ser un contorsionista para no perder, muy práctico para el contacto humano. XD

**Continuará…**


	19. Ruinas

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_So you think you can ston__e me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh baby! Can't do this to me baby!  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-_

_... (Rapsodia Bohemia, Queen)._

**CAPITULO XVIII. RUINAS.**

Ozha avanzó con lentitud hacia aquel torbellino de luz pura, su andar era más bien melancólico y desahuciado, arrastrando su larga cadena atada a su collar negro. Se pasó una mano por su cuerpo rocoso, sobando apenas aquellos rasguños profundos que Khura le hiciera al "jugar" con él como hacía años que lo acostumbraba hacer.

Cuando vio la luz lanzó un suspiro desganado como si fuese un sollozo ahogado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder llorar como lo hacían los seres humanos. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que la nueva carta fuese creada pero era hasta ahora que su amo y señor, Irkalla el Oscuro le había permitido venir a verle. Cuando alcanzó una distancia prudente se arrodilló, sus ojos verdes miraron con tristeza hacia el torbellino silencioso.

-Perdóname, perdóname en verdad, fui yo quien le dio la pista a Irkalla sobre tu paradero, si nunca hubiese sido tan soberbio jamás te hubiese encontrado. Pero la vanidad del hombre es enorme y su precio siempre es la vida de inocentes. Ya te han asesinado por la codicia del poder. Han destruido todo tu ser solamente para saciar el hambre de venganza del Oscuro. Perdóname, Seto. Ya lo único que puedo hacer es estar contigo hasta el final. Que los Dioses se apiaden de nosotros.

Inclinando su cabeza, la gárgola extendió tranquilamente sus alas de roca para envolverse con ellas mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas, quedándose así inmóvil como una estatua vigilante de aquella luz que parpadeaba en sus vertiginosos giros silenciosos.

-Ojala apareciera un milagro…

* * *

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡MIL VECES ESTUPIDO!

-¡QUERIA LIBERARTE!

Stan cayó de espaldas al suelo en un giro brusco cuando el puño de Meiran se estrelló directo en su nariz.

-¡Maldita sea, Stan! ¡Yo amo a Shashenka! ¡Ni muerta le dejaría de amar! ¿Qué no lo comprendes?

La detective se mesó sus enmarañados y polvosos cabellos, llorando y dejándose caer de rodillas. Estaban bajo los escombros –o eso al menos pensaban- de lo que había sido el estadio luego de que la onda piroplástica les cayera encima. Meiran al tratar de detener a Stan de dispararle a Shashenka se había separado de ella y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba.

-Te juro que voy a molerte a palos en cuanto salga de aquí.

-Llevamos días buscando una salida.

-Voy a encontrarla así tenga que cavar con mis propias manos.

El joven se sentó trabajosamente, tosiendo al sentir el aire contaminado.

-Sheriozha era un drogadicto que alucinaba monstruos que le perseguían…

-¡Cómo te atreves…!

Una vez más, Meiran se abalanzó contra Stan, tumbándolo de nuevo pero el muchacho no desistió esta vez.

-¡Le investigué! Sus trabajos eran rechazados por la Academia de San Petersburgo por su historial clínico –Stan habló rápidamente, deteniendo un poco a Meiran- Intentos de suicidio, sobredosis de narcóticos, periodos de neurosis…

-No sabes nada –siseó la detective levantando un puño.

-Causó la muerte de una chica en Kiev.

-¿Qué? –la joven parpadeó entre enojada y confundida.

-Por eso comenzaron a relegarle y dejarle solo con sus locuras, había asesinado y no quería hacerse responsable. Lo que le pasó sólo fue consecuencia de sus acciones Meiran, no de un irreal monstruo que le devoró. Me sorprende que no sepas hasta donde puede llegar un rencor.

-Lo estoy viendo.

La detective le dejó ahí en el suelo y comenzó pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Lo siento, Stan, pero no te puedo creer y menos ahora. ¡Quisiste matar a Shashenka!

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dijo "te amo"? –preguntó aquel mirando el techo de escombros.

Meiran se giró a él.

-Eso no te…

-¿Cómo puedes pregonar amar a alguien y hacerle daño? No es humillar, sufrir, llorar todos los días por cosas que no son tuyas –el chico irguió su cabeza- Shashenka sabía que tenia poder sobre ti, tu correa era la muerte de su hermano.

-Cállate, Stan.

-Eres tan hermosa… tan fuerte… como un águila, y Shashenka te tiene en un corral de cerdos, con un grillete encadenado al suelo.

-Stan…

-¡Has vivido cada segundo de tu vida para Shashenka y ella no ha pensado mas que en si misma!

La detective no dijo nada. De espaldas a Stan pasó furiosa una mano por sus mejillas húmedas, apretando sus dientes para no dejar escapar un sollozo. El joven se puso de pie decidido, plantándose detrás de Meiran, la giró para verle de frente.

-Yo no digo que nunca te amo o siempre fue una mala contigo, pero Shashenka se ha encerrado en un mundo del cual tú no tienes cabida. Y sigue ahí, sin tomarte en cuenta, sangrando el amor que sientes por ella porque sabe que te sientes culpable de la muerte de su hermano. Por eso no te dijo nada cuando volvió, así jamás te enterarías de su verdad –la mirada de Stan se endureció- ni de cuantas veces ella y su hermano follaron…

Los ojos de Meiran se abrieron como platos y el color de su piel desapareció.

-¿Qué blasfemia…?

-¡Ya te lo dije, investigué por mi cuenta! Tengo a la mejor maestra –Stan sonrió a medias- Le dije a todos que buscaba una plaza en otro sitio pero la verdad es que me fui a Rusia porque no soportaba verte tan infeliz y me duele decirte esto pero… ¿por qué crees que Shashenka simplemente te aceptó así como así? No puedes cambiar de preferencia en un parpadeo. Ella y su hermano mantenían relaciones incestuosas y para cubrir su abominación te usaron de escudo. ¡Que toda la culpa caiga sobre Meiran!

-¡NOOO!

-No miento –Stan sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsillo- Aquí lo tengo todo.

Meiran comenzó a llorar de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. Stan se le acercó, abrazándole sin ninguna resistencia por parte de la joven. Con ternura acarició su espalda temblorosa.

-Shh… lamento decírtelo en este momento, pero ya no puedo más. No puedo permitirme seguir observando como sufres así. Perdóname.

El joven detective le envolvió en sus brazos. Un chasquido se escuchó y él abrió sus ojos al sentir la punta del arma de Meiran en su sien.

-Pudiste haber investigado todo pero nadie sabe que Shashenka no me dijo nada al regresar. NADIE –se separó de él en el acto, apuntándole a su cabeza- ¿Quién jodidos eres tú?

-Meiran, soy Stan.

-No, tú no eres Stan, él nunca dispararía contra mi Shashenka. ¿Quién eres?

-Yo, Stan.

-¡RESPONDE O TE MATO!

El muchacho dio un paso hacia ella, levantando sus manos en son de paz. Meiran disparó. Un humeante hoyo se creó en la frente del chico, atravesándole el cráneo. La bala se incrustó en una viga caída. Limpia, sin sangre. La detective contuvo la respiración.

Stan seguía de pie.

Una lenta y malévola risa quieta empezó a salir de los labios del joven al tiempo que sus ojos se ennegrecían.

-Esta bien, tienes razón –habló ahora con una voz más profunda- Stan se quitó la vida cuando lo rechazaste –dijo, abriéndose la chamarra para mostrar las cortaduras en sus brazos- Pero me pareció buena idea usar su cuerpo para conocerte. Es que eres tan bonita.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?

-Ah… el corazón humano, tan… débil… dudaste de Shashenka… tsk, tsk… Meiran mala. ¿Dónde quedó ese amor tan fuerte e incorruptible? Parece que una simple duda lo esfumó. Es que la verdad, el amor no existe, solo es una quimera humana.

La mano de Meiran tembló con el arma, caminando hacia atrás con un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué…?

-Verás, Meiran querida, yo nunca pierdo. Si dejaba que establecieras una relación con Shashenka no ibas nunca a engendrar a mi nuevo hijo.

La castaña tembló de pies a cabeza, completamente aterrorizada.

-… y ahora ha llegado el momento, linda; no sabes como esperé poseer ese cuerpo tuyo… una descendiente directa de Abraxas… todo queda en familia, ¿no es así?

Todo el cargador de la pistola de Meiran se vació sobre aquel cuerpo muerto que se acercó a ella sin inmutarse. La detective usó el mango como arma para golpearlo pero solo consiguió lastimarse su muñeca.

-¿Cómo quieres que le llamemos? ¿Ragnarok? Sería apropiado… Armagedon… bueno, ya lo pensaremos después…

Meiran echó a correr, solamente para ser tacleada con violencia y quedar desnuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por un par de garras negras.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Makyo manejaba lentamente por el anchísimo camino que zigzagueaba de vez en cuando. Miraba de un lado a otro, consternado de ver un paisaje completamente desconocido para él. Gruesas columnas de humo se elevaban del suelo hacia un cielo nublado de un rojizo oscuro cuyos nubarrones se arremolinaban furiosos entre relámpagos que brincaban de nube en nube. Largos y extraños monolitos se erguían a lo largo del camino de tierra y piedra. El motor de Mary Sue roncaba sereno por entre ellos.

-No tengas miedo, Mary Sue, no dejaré que nada te pase.

Encendió sus luces, para ver mejor en la débil neblina de humo que los rodeaba, el parabrisas de la camioneta se movía lentamente para retirar el hollín y el vapor acumulado de aquella atmósfera de aire enrarecido. Los ojos del anciano cayeron sobre los relicarios que le balanceaban por el movimiento.

-Hay que encontrarlos, Mary Sue. Seguro están atrapados en algún lugar.

Se pasó una mano vendada por su frente sudorosa. Había sufrido algunos golpes, cortaduras y raspones; pero nada grave que no pudiera soportar. Descendía de una familia de samurai y el código bushido vivía en él. Una figura se atravesó en su camino y pisó a fondo el freno, haciendo rechinar las llantas y sacudiéndose violentamente al hacerlo.

-¡Kami Sama, qué…!

Las luces dieron de lleno a la figura. Una chica pelirroja con un muñeco de plumas entre sus brazos corrió a su lado, Makyo bajó la ventanilla.

-¡Señor, por favor ayúdeme! ¡Perdí a mi hermano! –sollozó la chica.

-Claro, hija. Anda, sube, sube. Es peligroso andar a pie.

Con pasos presurosos, la joven subió a la vieja camioneta sin soltar su muñeco emplumado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-Serenity, señor. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Yo soy Makyo –el anciano le tendió una mano que ella tomó- Esta camioneta es Mary Sue. Vamos a buscar a tu hermano, ¿sabes por dónde le viste por última vez?

-No… -Serenity se limpió sus lágrimas- Yo… estábamos… ni siquiera sé donde me encuentro…

Makyo la abrazó al verla llorar de nuevo, la pelirroja tenía rasgada su ropa, además de ese polvo rojizo oscuro y con varias cortaduras. Solo su extraño muñeco parecía no haber sufrido ningún percance.

-Shhh, no llores linda… Mary Sue es muy fuerte, seguiremos en ella hasta que encontremos a tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… gracias de nuevo.

-No tienes que agradecer, Serenity –Makyo bajó su mirada- Veo que aprecias ese juguete, ¿es de tu hermano? –señaló hacia el bulto en sus brazos.

Serenity rió un poco, desconcertando al anciano.

-No es un muñeco… verá… está vivo… es Honkie, una criatura mágica. Pero cuando todo se sacudió, se golpeó la cabeza por protegerme y se ha quedado inconsciente.

La chica extendió sus brazos para mostrarle al anciano. Honkie lucía dormido, sus redondos y enormes ojos estaban casi cerrados, dejando ver apenas su interior perlado. Todo el cuerpo de la criatura lucía flojo y Serenity le acomodó de nuevo sobre su pecho.

Makyo, por su parte, no dijo nada. Su rostro desencajado hablaba por él. Al fin, pasó saliva girándose al frente apara retomar el volante y seguir conduciendo.

-Ya estoy viejo para esto… -musitó- ¿Y… no es dañino?

Serenity rió de nuevo.

-Para nada… de hecho es muy dulce, ya verá cuando vuelva en sí.

-Está bien –respondió Makyo aún no muy convencido- Todo ha cambiado tanto…

El camino lago y sin fin continuaba al frente. Un zumbido extraño llegó a los oídos de Makyo quien miró de reojo sin encontrar nada en los espejos retrovisores.

-Algo no está bien –le dijo a Serenity- Hay que ocultarnos.

Giró a Mary Sue a un lado de la carretera, donde una gigantesca lápida se hallaba apoyada sobre un edificio en ruinas. La camioneta se escondió bajo ese hueco que formaba, apagando el motor y las luces. Serenity abrazó aun más a Honkie.

-¿Qué es, señor?

-Shh…

El zumbido se hizo evidente, con un ligero temblor del suelo, luego de un silencio mortal. La pelirroja iba a preguntarle a Makyo cuando de la nada una guadaña plateada y filosa de tamaño colosal pasó frente a ellos, ondeando al viento y haciendo ese zumbido que hizo vibrar la camioneta con todo y ocupantes. La mano del anciano calló oportunamente el grito de susto de la pelirroja.

Asustados, los dos observaron como una especie de pierna llena de corteza de árbol y roca apareció por un costado del edificio. Luego otra, con un ondeo de una túnica negra, dejando ver por fin el cuerpo titánico de un humanoide cuyos movimientos erráticos hacían balancearse su larga y peligrosa guadaña. Su cabeza cadavérica llena de ramas secas y raíces le hacían ver como un ser con cuernos retorcidos, sus ojos negros y huecos al igual que una boca que más bien parecía una fractura en ese rostro pálido, formaba su aspecto terrorífico. Las largas y enredadas garras sostenían firmes la guadaña que una vez más bailó en el aire.

De los escombros al otro lado, frente a los ocupantes de la camioneta, se dejaron escuchar gritos y un pequeño grupo de personas salieron despavoridas, huyendo de aquella enorme criatura que al verles izó la guadaña contra ellos. Todos los cuerpos fueron cortados en dos. Sin embargo, lo que más impactó a Serenity y Makyo fue ver pequeñas pero luminosas llamas salir de los cadáveres y ser absorbidas por entre las fauces del monstruo, el cual, satisfecho; se giró para seguir su camino, siempre ondeando su guadaña.

Hasta que se perdió de vista. Makyo se atrevió a hablar, soltando a Serenity.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso…? ¡Por Kami Sama!

-Es… -Serenity parpadeó- … es como aquél ser… tiene una guadaña… cazador de almas… el Grim Reaper… (1)

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eso no es de su cuento de Halloween? ¿Qué hace aquí?

La pelirroja le miró.

-No lo sé… solo vive en el reino de los muertos… caminando con su guadaña para recoger las almas…

-Pues esas personas no estaban muertas –el anciano apretó el volante- Debemos seguir y encontrar un refugio seguro. Esto es el infierno mismo.

Serenity solo asintió. La camioneta se desvió un poco para rodear los cadáveres y continuar por ese ancho camino.

* * *

Joey se abrazó a sus piernas, acurrucado tras una gruesa columnata de piedra negra. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, ni mucho menos como salir. Sentía que ya llevaba semanas en ese ancho pasillo y terminaba siempre en círculo. Todas las desviaciones eras exactamente iguales sin nada con que guiarse pues aún las débiles antorchas que apenas iluminaban estaban dispuestas en distancias iguales entre sí como los demás objetos y él no tenía nada con que trazarse una ruta.

-¿Honk?

El conocido sonido de su amigo plumífero hizo al rubio erguirse como un rayo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par para localizarlo.

-¡Honkie! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡HONK!

Joey corrió hacia donde nacía el eco pero se halló de nuevo en otro pasillo vacío.

-¡Honkie!

-¡Honk! ¡Honk!

Quieto, el chico esperó otro poco antes de dar con la ubicación de Honkie en ese semioscuro laberinto de pasillos. Su amigo le siguió llamando con insistencia.

-¡No te muevas! ¡Voy por ti!

-¡HOOONK!

Una luz fuerte se divisó por un pasillo, señalándole a Joey una salida que tomó a toda carrera. Animado y siguiendo el eco, corrió con ese paso hasta terminar frente a unas enormes puertas de piedra igualmente negra y tallada con símbolos extraños, una de las puertas estaba entreabierta.

-¿Honk?

-¡Ah, Honkie! –Joey respingó asustado al escucharle de improviso tras él- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Ven acá!

Tomándolo en brazos, el rubio se acercó curioso a la puerta sin lograr ver nada por una aparente luz inestables cuyos rayos de luz escapaban por la abertura de la gruesa puerta sin ningún sonido de por medio.

-¿Qué habrá?

-¡Honk! –la criatura le dio un picotazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Honkie señaló con su pico trompeta hacia el pasillo.

-¿No quieres entrar a ver?

-¡Honk! –negó el otro.

Joey suspiró, dándose vuelta con Honkie para marcharse. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo como si alguien le hubiera llamado.

-¿Honk?

Sus ojos amielados se quedaron estáticos, perdidos en algo más allá. Lentamente, el rubio se dio vuelta, caminando de regreso a las pesadas puertas. Honkie se revolvió nervioso y sacudió sus pequeñas alas tratando de hacer volver en sí a Joey sin ningún resultado.

-¡Hooonk! ¡Hooooonk!

Joey siguió hasta tocar con una mano la puerta entreabierta de la cual se apoyó lo suficiente para deslizarse dentro. Era un salón amplio de techos altos y columnas torcidas que le sostenían, todo tallado de la misma piedra de ese lugar. En el centro estaba un torbellino que despedía una luz irregular como si miles de faros giraran vertiginosamente. Los brazos del rubio cayeron a sus costados y Honkie rodó por el suelo hasta que una piedra en el suelo detuvo su trayectoria.

-HONK!

El plumífero ser se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo para regresar con Joey. Este seguía mirando el torbellino como si algo en este le interesara. Honkie llegó a él y le picoteó con fuerza en un pie pero ni aún así reaccionó el rubio. De súbito, el chico levantó sus manos con la clara intención de tocar el torbellino.

-HOOOOOOONK!

Tal grito desesperado hizo eco en el salón, despertando a aquella roca con la que chocara Honkie. La gárgola de piedra despertó, estirando sus alas que crujieron por el movimiento al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían confundidos.

-¿Qué…?

-¡HOOOOOOONK! –chilló Honkie al verle vivo.

Pero Ozha no le miró, sino a Joey que estaba a milímetros de tocar el torbellino.

-¡No lo hagas, Joey! ¡Morirás! ¡NO…!

Sus advertencias murieron, pero no por una desgracia sino por una maravilla. Joey atravesaba el remolino sin daño alguno. Ozha frunció su ceño sin aliento pero su sorpresa aún no acababa. Joey avanzó otro poco. El torbellino se hizo más inestable como si quisiera desaparecer, extinguiendo su luz cuando el rubio dio un tirón. La luz pareció expandirse cual explosión y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Joey recibía en brazos a una figura luminiscente que terminada de caer como si fuera una pluma en el aire. La gárgola se le acercó más que confundida y perpleja.

-Joey…

Honkie, debajo del rubio, se encogió un poco al ver acercarse el monstruo de piedra pero su cabeza se alzó para llamar al chico. Chilló un poco al ver debajo de la brillante figura las manos de Joey negras y afiladas como garras de dragón. La criatura sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus redondos ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, las manos de Joey estaban normales.

-Hoonk…

Sin poder contenerse más, Ozha sacudió el hombro de Joey para sacarlo de su trance.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién…? –el rubio parpadeó rápidamente en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de la gárgola, retrocediendo en el acto- ¡AAHH! ¿Qué cosa eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Honk!

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo –murmuró Ozha.

-¡Hablas! ¡AAAH!

Joey dio otro paso más hacia atrás, deteniéndose al notar que sostenía algo, enseguida sus ojos bajaron a la figura en sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

-No le sueltes –le previno la gárgola- Es Seto.

-¡HOONK!

Con brincos espaciados, Honkie llegó con Joey que no cabía en su estupor, sus ojos abiertos como platos decían lo muy atónito que se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

-No sé como lo lograste, pero lo cierto es que has hecho algo imposible.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy cargando a Seto? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Vaya que eres un bocazas, tranquilízate.

-Hoonk…

-¡Contéstame!

Ozha suspiró, sentándose en una de las bases de las gruesas columnas, plegando sus rocosas alas que tronaron un poco. A pesar de todo, Joey no soltó a Seto.

-Bueno, presta atención porque es una historia muy larga.

-Como si fuera a irme…

-¡Honk!

La gárgola miró a Honkie, bastante interesado aunque la criatura no le prestaba atención sino a la figura brillante en los brazos del rubio.

-Emm… tú… gárgola o lo que seas… ibas…

-¡Ah! Oh, claro. Para comenzar mi nombre es Ozha… no es mi verdadero nombre pero no importa ahora. Soy prisionero de Irkalla el Oscuro a quien tu conoces como Arnas Alkrila, y éste lúgubre lugar es su palacio maldito.

-¿QUE? ¿ESTOY DENTRO DE SU PALACIO?

-Ejem… sí, no sé por que razón te dejaría entrar…

-Jajaja, ni siquiera debe saber que estoy aquí.

-¿Honk?

-¡JOEY! –gritó molesto la gárgola, haciendo respingar al chico.

-Lo siento.

-Irkalla, antes conocido como Angra Mainyu (2) es la maldad pura, la Oscuridad Eterna. El Caos y la Destrucción. El desea gobernar el universo entero, incluso la vida misma. Quizá resulte demasiado grande su visión para nosotros si digo que desea con todas sus fuerzas recrear su propio reino. Para ello necesita destruir todo lo que vemos y lo que no, porque se ha dicho que será vencido por la Luz, el bien. Una tarea de semejante magnitud requiere de un proceso de reinversión de las cosas largo y muy meticuloso. Le ha llevado eones dejar sus planes en dimensiones donde su poder no tiene obstáculos para llevarlos a cabo. Su último y crucial paso es romper el Ouroboros (3) de tal forma que sean extinguidas la Luz y la Oscuridad que él devorará para obtener el último y más grande poder y así destruirlo todo para crear su propio reino de terror.

Joey parpadeó confundido.

-Y que tenemos…

Ozha se bajó para acercarse a él, mirando a Seto que aún relucía en esa tenue luz que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-El Ouroboros tiene por "llaves" la Luz y la Oscuridad que se complementan y equilibran el Todo y que se hallan en dos dragones que juntos simbolizan el origen de la vida misma, su alquimia. Irkalla se encargó de buscar esos dragones, fragmentando sus esencias para esconderlas el tiempo suficiente para ser olvidados. Entonces fue guiando esos tesoros ocultos hasta un sitio donde el pudiera manipularlos.

-Emm, Ozha yo…

-Con increíble astucia reunió las piezas del Dragón de Luz, el Dragón Blanco –Ozha se inclinó sobre el rostro de Seto- Y le ha impuesto una maldición.

Joey igual miró al castaño que volvía a la normalidad, aparentemente. En verdad lucía como alguien completamente diferente. Su cabello castaño era largo y arreglado en un estilo egipcio coronado por una diadema de piedras preciosas, su figura esbelta estaba envuelta en un blanco traje de lino blanco y seda translúcida sujeta a sus ornamentos, igualmente labrados con incrustaciones de piedras multicolores. Sin embargo, al rubio no le pareció que fuese e mismo Seto Kaiba que conocía sino una versión andrógina de de rasgos delicados que bien podría pasar por su hermana gemela.

La gárgola rió bajito al ver lo embelesado que estaba Joey pero luego calló, con una expresión más seria.

--La verdad… es que… Seto está muerto.

-¿QUE? –el rubio jadeó atónito- ¿Entonces…?

-Este ser que sostienes en brazos solo es la reminiscencia de lo que fueron Seth, Kisara y Seto. Irkalla consiguió… bueno, es lo que queda de los fragmentos del Dragón de Luz; pero no por mucho tiempo –Ozha levantó un delgado brazo para mostrar su piel- Mira estas marcas oscuras, apenas son visibles, ¿las notas?

-Ah… ¿qué son?

-La maldición de Irkalla, cuando este último vestigio sea vencido por el poder del Oscuro el Dragón de Luz brillará por última vez como una estrella que muere para ser devorado por Irkalla y usar su poder.

-Pero dijiste que necesita otro dragón…

La gárgola miró de forma extraña a Joey quien pasó saliva.

-También hizo lo mismo con el otro dragón y lo único que necesita del Dragón Negro es su corazón, pero a diferencia de Seto, el otro puede ser reemplazado… si lo permite el dragón.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has escuchado.

-Entonces… ¿Seto está realmente muerto?

Ozha asintió cabizbajo.

-Lo que hiciste fue detener ese proceso de reconstrucción pero por un tiempo breve nada más. Es inevitable lo que pasará.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

La gárgola fijó sus ojos en Joey tanto tiempo que éste se removió inseguro. Ozha bajó su cabeza de nuevo.

-Quizá, pero hasta yo tengo mis dudas.

-Dime que hacer, prometo…

-No –la gárgola levantó una mano de filosas garras- Joey, esas promesas pusieron a Seto en este predicamento en primer lugar. Ya no repitas el mismo error.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabes…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sé muchas cosas, más de las que debería.

Joey se puso de pie con Seto en brazos. Honkie que ya dormía pegado a él se despertó con el brusco movimiento mientras que Ozha le miró asombrado.

-¡Honk!

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a salir de aquí.

-Pero, Joey…

-¿Honk?

El rubio caminó a zancadas a la puerta, antes de cruzar se dio vuelta hacia la gárgola.

-Voy a arreglar esto, ¿y sabes algo, Ozha? Se enmendar mis errores.

Con ello, Joey salió seguido por un muy alegre Honkie. La gárgola le miró estupefacto y luego formó una sonrisa.

-Aún hay esperanzas –murmuró antes de salir tras ellos.

* * *

Makyo y Serenity exploraban las ruinas de una mansión. El anciano usaba una lámpara que apenas iluminaba esas penumbras mientras que la pelirroja iba de su brazo, temerosa; sin dejar de sostener a Honkie que seguía dormido.

-Parece que aquí podemos descansar un poco.

-Sí, luce seguro.

-Lo siento, hija. No tengo alimento que ofrecerte.

-Descuide, estoy bien.

-Si encuentro una tubería en buenas condiciones, quizá podamos beber algo de agua.

Ambos consiguieron entrar a lo que parecía ser una amplia cocina. Makyo se apresuró a buscar el grifo fe agua, removiendo más escombros en lo que Serenity buscaba donde sentarse a descansar.

-Creo que aún funciona –Makyo movió algunas conexiones- Sí… parece… -con un tirón empujó la llave que dejó escapar agua limpia- ¡Kami Sama!

Con rapidez buscó algo en que tomarla, hallando dos pequeños envases de plástico que limpió de la ceniza y polvo.

-Lamento ofrecerte agua de esta manera pero no hay más.

-Gracias, Makyo, es suficiente.

El anciano buscó sitio al lado de Serenity mientras bebían el agua en silencio.

-¿Qué hacías antes de que esto ocurriera, hija?

-Estudiaba… en América, Artes Dramáticas.

-¿Actriz?

-Sí, jeje… ¿y usted Makyo?

-Jardinero en una mansión.

-¡Vaya! Debió ser un trabajo pesado.

-Tenía ayudantes, además, de vez en cuando el amo me ayudaba.

-¿En serio? La gran mayoría ni siquiera aprecia lo que tiene en sus casas.

-Ah, lo sé. Pero mi amo no era así. Cuando llegaba cansado de sus juntas y esas cosas iba al invernadero a ayudarme a regar las pequeñas plantas y platicábamos largo rato.

-¿Y de qué hablaban?

-De todo, hija. El clima, la ropa, comida…

-Sin duda usted tenía un amo singular.

-Mucho, yo escuchaba comentarios de que le decían cosas muy feas, que era un hielo y no sé que más. Pero eran envidias, mi amo casi siempre tenía su mirada cuando estábamos en el invernadero. Claro, él no se daba cuenta de que yo le espiaba pero es verdad, como si pensara en algo que le doliera.

-¿Nunca le mencionó nada?

-En eso si era orgulloso, se guardaba el dolor para él y su único momento de tranquilidad era cuando platicaba con sus plantas.

-¿Hablaba con ellas?

-Oh, sí. Jeje. Incluso un día le dije en broma que hasta parecía un sol para ellas, porque como se que avivaban las flores cuando él llegaba.

-Increíble. Como me gustaría conocerlo.

-Y a mi presentártelo –Makyo suspiró- Pero él ya se sentía muy mal antes de que todo esto se destruyera… temo que no haya sobrevivido…

El anciano reprimió un sollozo. Serenity le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Es a él a quien busca?

Makyo asintió.

-Ha sufrido mucho, yo le vi desde pequeño… y sé de sus lágrimas… él no merece sufrir… ni morir por ello…

-Lo encontraremos, Makyo.

-Como a tu hermano.

-Así es –la pelirroja le sonrió- Ambos son fuertes y no se dejaran vencer…

Un crujido del exterior cortó la plática. Makyo buscó su lámpara para apagarla, abrazando a Serenity.

-No hagas ruido.

El sonido se acercó y pudieron distinguir que eran pasos inseguros que pronto estuvieron en la cocina. Serenity distinguió en la oscuridad una silueta femenina.

-¿Hola? –se escuchó una voz cansada.

Makyo se puso de pie, encendiendo la lámpara para iluminarla. La pelirroja gritó de alegría, caminando a la mujer.

-¡Meiran!

Ésta igualmente se sorprendió.

-Serenity… estás a salvo, ¿dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, no hemos visto a nadie… ¿estás bien?

Con la luz de la lámpara se dieron cuenta de que Meiran tenía feroces rasguños en la cara, hombros y muslos; sangrando de varias de ellas. La detective se miró antes de sonreír débilmente.

-Estoy bien, me alegra encontrarlos. He caminado tanto que parecen días…

-Meiran, él es Makyo y me rescató en el camino.

-Gracias por cuidarla, señor. Yo cuido de su hermano… cuidaba…

-Vena, señorita, déjeme revisarla –dijo Makyo.

-No gracias… en verdad… solo necesito algo de agua.

-¡Claro!

Serenity llenó su envase de nuevo, pasándoselo a Meiran que se sentó con dificultad, ayudada con Makyo.

-¿Qué le sucedió, señorita?

-Meiran, díganme Meiran… me caí…

-¿Seguro está bien?

-Sí… solo quisiera dormir un poco… -la castaña bebió aprisa su agua- Gracias, Serenity, Makyo.

-De nada, señorita. Venga, recuéstese aquí –Makyo le hizo un espacio con largos tablones caídos- Serenity, será mejor que tú también descanses.

-¿Y usted?

-Me aseguraré de que nada se acerque sin que lo escuchemos y luego dormiré. No se preocupen, les cuidaré.

-Estoy tan cansada… -musitó Meiran ya recostada, al punto del colapso.

Serenity se quedó junto a ella, con Honkie en el medio. Makyo salió a buscando cuerda o alambre con que hacer una cerca alrededor como si fuera una trampa rudimentaria. Cuando terminó, se fue al lado de las chicas que ya dormían, arrancó una cortina semiquemada para cobijarlas y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, para cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

_(1) Grim Reaper: el huesudito con la guadaña que se usa mucho en las películas y en las fiestas de brujas… ajá… ese mero…_

_(2) Angra Mainyu: el malo, requetemalo, supermalo, es lo más malo que puede haber, de la mitología persa. Tan malo es que todos los dioses le temen._

_(3) Ouroboros: símbolo alquímico representado por un dragón que devora su propia cola, ejemplifica el ciclo de la vida y muerte. El Todo, la Unión._

* * *

**Continuará…**


	20. Sobreviviendo

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Tu desconfianza me inquieta  
y tu silencio me ofende.  
…__Miguel de Unamuno_

_Las mentiras más crueles  
son dichas en silencio.  
… __Robert Louis Stevenson_

_El dolor que se calla,_

_Es más doloroso._

… _Racine._

**CAPITULO XIX. SOBREVIVIENDO.**

¿Cómo describir algo que se desconoce? ¿Cómo nombrar algo cuya palabra no existe en la mente? ¿Qué hacer cuando no se sabe nada en lo absoluto?

Todo era tan ajeno pero a la vez tan conocido, y no había manera de poder expresarlo a los otros de la misma forma en que lo estaba percibiendo. Miles de ideas y sentimientos mezclados tratando de huir de su mente y de su boca pero sin encontrar el medio adecuado para hacerlo.

Una expresión de angustia se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a su alrededor, deseaba hablar pero no sabía como; tenía cierta desesperación por contar sobre su situación pero ni siquiera entendía que significaba eso.

-Hey, ¿te sientes bien?

Sus ojos azules se posaron en aquella figura de piedra y moho viviente. Ozha tomó su mano blanquecina y él respingó asustado.

-Shh, lee mi mente, aprende. Sé que puedes.

La gárgola hizo que su dedo índice tocara su sien. Como una lluvia fina cayendo dentro de su ser, imágenes de formas abstractas que podían emitir un sonido, inundaron su visión y jadeó asombrado.

-¿Qué le haces?

-¿Honk?

-Vengo diciéndotelo todo el camino, Joey. Necesita una manera de comunicarse… es un ente de memorias dispersas y confusas…

Joey bufó mirando alrededor. Estaban en algo parecido a un jardín acuático donde viejos pilares de piedra misteriosa estaban envueltos por enredaderas que sostenían gruesas lianas de vegetación extraña a los ojos del rubio, el cual optó por sentarse frente a Ozha y Seto en un pequeño kiosco destrozado en su cúpula por una rama de árbol, dejando pasar la luz de un sol que no se veía por ningún lado en un cielo claro.

La gárgola les había llevado por un pasadizo secreto que hace años había encontrado y revisado. Por fin, habían llegado lo más lejos que Ozha consiguió hacerlo, de ahí en adelante era un camino desconocido.

-¿Aún sigues desconfiando de mí?

-Mira, gárgola parlante, hasta ahora solo hemos caminado por lugares raros sin una salida clara y además te la has pasado toqueteando a Seto.

-Siento que esto último es lo que más te molesta, ¿no es así?

-¿Honk?

-¡Claro que no!

Joey miró a Seto que respingó ante su grito, pegándose a Ozha como protección. Éste rió y se puso de pie.

-Está bien, esperen aquí. Hallaré una salida.

-No señor, iremos contigo. Seguro es una trampa.

-Eres muy desconfiado.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Eres un perdedor.

-¡HOOOOOOONK!

Honkie brincó molesto entre ellos, como deteniendo su millonésima discusión de la jornada. Ozha torció su rocosa boca y asintió, agitando un poco sus alas.

-De acuerdo, sígueme, Joey.

-Hm.

-Honk.

El rubio se acercó a un temeroso Seto, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Hey, tenemos que seguir.

Un par de ojos azules le miraron confundidos. Joey suspiró haciendo una vez más unos gestos mímicos para darle a entender que debía hacer. De súbito, Seto rió.

-Vaya, ahora te doy risa –observó Joey.

El otro le miró, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro. El rubio echó a caminar, seguido por Honkie y seguro de que así le seguiría también Seto pues era como habían estado manejándolo desde que el castaño "despertara". Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Joey no tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar los temerosos pasos del ojiazul que le alcanzaban.

-Joey… -escuchó musitar y estuvo a punto de detenerse pero se resistió.

Seto corrió un poco, alcanzando su paso al fin.

-Joey.

-Sí, aja. Camina, seguimos a Ozha.

El castaño giró su cabeza, mirando a la gárgola metros más adelante antes de volverse a Joey.

-Joey.

-Vaya, es lo único que sabes decir. Igual que Honkie.

-¡Honk! –se quejó aquél.

Siguieron caminando así, Seto mirando a Joey y éste evitando su mirada, avanzando de cuando en cuando con pasos apresurados.

-¿Honk?

-¿Qué pasa Honkie?

-Honk.

El plumífero ser extendió sus alas como si deseara se llevado en brazos. Joey rodó sus ojos y lo levantó para acurrucarlo en el hueco de uno de sus brazos.

-Eres un flojo.

-Honk.

-Joey… -murmuró Seto.

-Cielos, ahí vamos de nuevo –suspiró el rubio sin prestarle atención.

-Joey.

-Sigue caminando.

-¡Honk!

Esta vez, Honkie picoteó su pecho para detenerle. Joey frunció su ceño pero antes de quejarse tuvo que girarse hacia donde el pico/trompeta de Honkie señalaba y que no era otra cosa que el castaño el cual sangraba de sus ojos, manchando ya su blanquísimo traje.

-¡Seto!

Soltando al pequeño ser, Joey corrió a un muy confundido ojiazul que miraba sus manos manchadas de las lágrimas de sangre que había tocado de su rostro.

-¡Pero que rayos…! ¿Seto, que…?

-D-Duele… -el castaño el miró angustiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¡Señala!

Un dedo tembloroso apuntó al corazón.

-Duele. Joey.

-Seto, ¿qué sucede? ¡No entiendo! ¡Ozha!

Seto le miró y bajo su vista a sus manos para pasar a Honkie que le observaba atento. Entonces se acercó al rubio, clavando sus ojos en él.

-Tú dueles. Mi corazón. Joey.

* * *

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Te digo que sí.

-Te digo que no.

-¡Tristán!

-¡Tea!

-Ra, dame fuerzas para entenderlos.

Tea y Tristán se mostraron la lengua mutuamente antes de girarse y darse la espalda cruzados de brazos. Marik y Ryou intercambiaron una mirada para volverse colina abajo y revisar una vez más lo que tenían enfrente, fuente de discusión entre Tea y Tristán.

-Te digo que es el Estadio de Ciudad Domino –dijo la chica al otro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es el Madison Square Garden!

Marik suspiró, decidiéndose a bajar con el fin de revisar de una vez por todas el lugar. Ciertamente las ruinas no permitían definir a que lugar pertenecía, pero sin duda había sido un estadio. Ryou se unió a Marik.

-Es bueno verles pelear.

-Jejeje, sí, lo sé. Eso significa que aún no se dan por vencidos. Mira, por allá.

Ryou se dirigió a donde Marik señalaba. Un cartelón casi desprendido de la pared estaba cubierta de densa ceniza que Ryou retiró con su antebrazo, revelando un anuncio en japonés.

-Es Ciudad Domino. Tea tenía razón.

-Puede servirnos de refugio. Hemos vagado sin rumbo mucho tiempo.

-Y no menciones la comida… o el agua…

-Seguro que encontraremos algo… si no fue carbonizado.

-¡Mira, Tristán! ¡Te lo dije! –exclamó Tea, llegando con aquél- ¡Eres un tonto que no reconoce ni su propia ciudad!

-Grrr, ya verás.

-Chicos, busquemos algo de comida –opinó Ryou.

El estómago de Tristán gruñó y los demás rieron.

-Bueno, ya escucharon mi opinión. Cuanto antes mejor.

-Vamos –rió Tea, jalándole.

Vagaron por un rato entre los escombros hasta que la memoria gastronómica de Tristán supo localizar el sitio donde hubiera una máquina de bocadillos. Casi corriendo a ella, los cuatro se dieron cuenta que ya había sido usurpada. Tristán suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros.

-Adiós comida.

-Aún hay algo –observó Ryou- Es demasiado grande.

-Y solo una persona lo robó –dijo Marik, señalando el suelo- Una persona se esconde aquí.

-¿Qué?

El egipcio les indicó que miraran más allá. Un rastro de basura corría por un camino escondido entre pilares caídos y asientos atravesados en la pared. A juzgar por la falta de cenizas sobre las envolturas, era claro que habían sido tomadas no hace mucho.

-¡Sobrevivientes! –gritó Tristán- ¡Debemos ayudarles!

-O que nos ayuden a nosotros –bromeó Ryou- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vayamos a investigar, por supuesto –dijo Tea, liderando el camino.

Decididos, el grupo caminó sigiloso con la pista de las envolturas guiándoles. Así bajaron hasta donde parecía ser los vestidores. Una vez ahí, Marik tuvo que usar un poco de magia para encender un fuego tímido e iluminar el camino lleno de escombros.

-No otro rastro más que la basura –murmuró Ryou.

-Quizá me equivoque pero… ¡Shhh! ¡Silencio!... ¿Escuchan? –musitó Marik.

En algún lado alguien sollozaba. Era un lamento quieto y suave, tan frágil como un llanto de bebé.

-Es una mujer –dijo Tristán- ¡Por allá!

Casi a gatas, el chico corrió por entre casilleros tirados y escombros de escaleras y columnas hasta dar con una esquina protegida por una gruesa columnata del soporte principal donde una figura hecha ovillo sollozaba. Cuando la luz creada por Marik le alcanzó, Tea fue la primera en sorprenderse.

-¡Shashenka!

Ésta al escuchar su nombre, se giró veloz para mirarles aterrorizada, antes de lanzar un grito agudo pero y cansado.

-¡Shashenka, somos nosotros, amigos de Joey! ¿Nos recuerdas? –trató Ryou.

La rusa solo se pego más a la esquina como huyendo. Marik se dio cuenta de que sangraba de una rodilla, así que se acercó a ella, decidido.

-Lo siento –le dijo antes de tocarle en su sien.

Shashenka cayó desmayada, siendo atrapada por Tristán que miró un poco enfadado al egipcio.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Necesita atención y en su estado hubiera sido imposible. Tea, Ryou, ayúdenme a llevarla a donde la máquina de comida. Debo revisarla.

Aunque algo confundidos, Tea y Ryou asintieron, abriéndole el paso a Tristán y Marik hasta llegar al sitio. El egipcio apuntó la luz sobre la rodilla de la joven, Tea gimió preocupada.

-Necesito cerrar su herida –Marik miró a Tristán- Sostén la luz mientras tanto.

-¿No me quemaré?

El egipcio rió.

-Lo dudo. Ryou, ¿podrías regalarme un trozo de tu camisa?

-Seguro.

-Tea, busca en la máquina algo con que limpiarle su herida.

-¡Enseguida!

Con rudimentarios materiales e improvisando un poco, Marik consiguió cerrar la herida de Shashenka que ahora dormía más serena. Una vez que le hubieran armado una camilla, le colocaron ahí para su reposo. El egipcio sacó de la máquina unos bocadillos que repartió entre todos antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Otro día más sangrando y hubiera muerto. Así que de ella era ese rastro.

-¿C-Cuál…?

-Jejeje, Tristán. Un Guardián de Tumbas debe saber buscar rastros.

-Gracias Marik.

-No es nada, Tea. Veo que la conocen.

-Sí, ella es Shashenka Trievsky, bailarina de origen ruso y es la pareja de Meiran Pei, quien a su vez es tutora de Joey y amiga nuestra también.

Marik le miró atento.

-Tiene un nombre extraño.

-Pues porque es rusa –intervino Tristán saboreando su bocadillo.

-Y algo loca –terminó Tea.

-¿Uh?

-Tea… -le recriminó Ryou con la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Tea?

-Bueno, Marik, ella padece algún trastorno –la chica señaló su cabeza- Siempre anda rara.

-¿Rara? ¿Qué es raro para ustedes?

-Pues a veces… es agresiva… otras, como ahora… paranoica… no sé.

Marik miró de nuevo a Shashenka.

-Cierto es que tiene algo raro, pero no es una enfermedad… más bien… algo más.

-¿Cómo qué? –quiso saber Ryou.

-No lo sé.

-Ah, vamos –intervino Tristán- Estoy agotado de tantas emociones y de correr de quien sabe que monstruos mitológicos. ¿Qué tal si dejamos su jueguito de Sherlock Holmes para después y dormimos?

-Jejejeje, mi amigo, tienes razón. Es mejor que descansemos –rió Marik- Parece que aquí no hay peligro, podremos dormir. Después decidiremos que hacer.

-Muy bien, así se habla –Tristán se tiró al suelo, bostezando- Ojalá despierte y esto sea un sueño-

-Ojalá, Tristán –Ryou le imitó.

-Tea, tú también descansa. Yo vigilaré un rato a Shashenka –dijo Marik.

-Puedo relevarte.

El egipcio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, yo te despertaré.

-Eso es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Ra es mi testigo.

-¡Pues yo prefiero no ver a ningún dios! –bromeó Tristán cerrando sus ojos.

Marik rió bajito, observando como todos caían en un sueño profundo rápidamente, debido al cansancio de la larga travesía que llevaba días sin parar. Siempre huyendo o refugiándose para no terminar aniquilados por monstruos extraños o gigantescos dioses como salidos de un libro de historia. El egipcio se acercó a la rusa para revisarle su herida.

-Tienes una magia muy poderosa dentro de ti –susurró- Creo que guardas algún secreto en tu interior. Solo espero sea algo bueno.

* * *

-Interesante. Por eso ahora están tan callado.

-Mira, Ozha, te lo esto contando no para que me sermonees pero si me ayudes.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Seto está muerto y esto que vemos es un cuerpo que pronto se desvanecerá una vez que la maldición de Irkalla florezca por completo. Lo que te dijo es un eco de una memoria que a mi buen gusto es tan poderosa que ni la magia del Oscuro ha podido erradicar.

Joey se removió inquieto.

-Aún no puedo creer… que Seto esté muerto.

-Oh, sí que lo está. Dime, tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué vas a hacer una vez encontrada la ruta de vuelta con los tuyos? ¿Simplemente echarás por la borda a tu Seto y regresarás por Yugi?

-Ese tonito tuyo me molesta.

-Es más molesto hacer brotar un amor sincero y luego despreciarlo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Irkalla no ha usado ni la décima parte de su poder para lograr todo esto. ¿Sabes que ha hecho solamente?

-¿Qué?

-Dejar que todos ustedes cometan error tras error. Él sabe muy bien que volátil es un corazón humano, por eso ha jugado con ustedes de esa manera. Es más fácil huir que hacer frente a la verdad cuando ésta quiere destruir todo lo que tenemos y a lo cual nos negamos a renunciar por mera comodidad mediocre, a decir verdad.

-Tus palabras no me afectan.

-Las tuyas mataron a Seto.

-¡Deja de decir eso, maldita sea!

Ozha solo sacudió su cabeza, girándose al ojiazul que dormía a su lado, abrazándose a un igual dormido Honkie.

-No puedes rescatar a Yugi. Está en la bóveda superior.

-¿QUÉ? ¿LO SABÍAS Y NO ME LO DIJISTE? ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ!

-Necesitas del Faraón para lograrlo.

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿DE ESE…?

La gárgola señaló a donde unas dunas de arena blanca comenzaban no muy lejos de ellos.

-Sigue derecho, estoy seguro que terminarás en un portón. Ahí llegarás con los tuyos. Cuida de Seto, y si acaso quieres, prolonga su desaparición.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?

Ozha negó, mostrando su collar.

-Soy su esclavo, si salgo de este palacio, es capaz de barrer la Tierra para traerme de vuelta.

-Creí que dirías que te mataría.

-Ya estoy muerto, Joey. Mi alma está atrapada en este cuerpo de piedra.

El rubio se quedó mudo, sorprendido. La gárgola le sonrió a Seto antes de tomarlo con cuidado entre sus brazos para dárselo a Joey.

-Cuídalo, están frágil como un botón de rosa en una tormenta de invierno pero fuerte como el Dragón de Luz que guarda en sí los secretos de la creación. Está perdido, Joey, las tinieblas le rodean y solo hay una forma de salvarlo. Rezo porque la descubras a tiempo.

-Ozha, yo…

-Difícil es hacer lo correcto cuando sabemos que lastimaremos a alguien a hacerlo. Pero créeme que ese dolor es nada comparado con el que crea la mentira continua. Esa mata a la felicidad misma. Váyanse, nos volveremos a ver cuando regreses con el Faraón.

-Entonces, hasta luego.

-No dudes, Joey.

El rubio asintió. Girándose para entrar en ese desierto blanco con un muy liviano Seto en brazos que a su vez cargaba a Honkie. Ozha sonrió al verlos pero su expresión cambió a tristeza.

-Tu maldad es realmente cruel y despiadada, Irkalla. Has posado la única probabilidad de salvarnos en dos jovencitos confundidos y temerosos. Que los Dioses se apiaden de nosotros.

La gárgola extendió sus alas para envolverse en ellas y convertirse en polvo grisáceo que se arremolinó por un viento inexistente, regresando por el camino antes andado. Joey no se giró a verle, caminando en línea recta como le había indicado Ozha.

De alguna manera, en su corazón, había cierto alivio al haber encontrado primero a Seto.

* * *

Khura caminaba lentamente por el ancho pasillo, su túnica larga y bordada se ondeaba a su andar. Pronto dobló en una esquina para toparse con unas largas escaleras que subió con la misma elegancia hasta toparse con Irkalla.

-Ah, hijo mío. Que bien que has venido.

-Padre, ¿por qué dejaste que se llevara a Seto?

Irkalla le llamó a su regazo, sentando en un trono de oro con una pequeña cascada a un lado. El pelinegro le obedeció, aunque su rostro no dejaba de mostrar cierto enfado. Irkalla le tomó su mentón, acariciándolo.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que dudas de mí, Khura.

-Prometiste que Seto se quedaría conmigo.

El dios oscuro rió, abrazándole como a un niño y besando su mejilla.

-Mi niño, así será. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que tu Dragón Blanco aún no podía renacer?

-Sí.

-Bueno, si lo dejábamos ahí en la cámara, le hubiera tomado eones a mi poder romperle por completo. Como sé que mi Khura quiere estar ya con él por la eternidad, decidí adelantar el proceso. Ahora que Joey lo tiene consigo, el daño será peor y en un pestañeo, Seto vendrá por ti.

Khura le miró unos segundos y luego su rostro se iluminó al comprender sus palabras. Sonriendo, abrazó por el cuello a Irkalla.

-¡Gracias, padre!

-De nada, tesoro. Ahora, ¿puedes hacerle un favor a papá?

-¡Claro!

-Necesito un poco más de caos, busca a los humanos escondidos y échalos a los guardianes de los muertos. Si te da hambre, puedes comer uno que otro.

-Sí, padre. Voy enseguida.

Con un beso de despedida, Khura saltó del regazo de Irkalla para bajar aprisa las escaleras, convirtiéndose en un monstruoso dragón negro que serpenteando su cuerpo; desapareció por el ancho pasillo. Irkalla torció sus labios a modo de sonrisa.

-Sigue así, Joey. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

* * *

-Sí, mira. Tenemos dos familias, ¿no? Por un lado está Akunamkanon con su hijo Atemu y luego por el otro Akunadin con su hija única, Seth. Los dos son medios hermanos pero para esos tiempos eran como hermanos, hermanos, así hermanos. Entonces ambos hermanos concertan el matrimonio de sus hijos y ya sabes. Toda pomposa la cosa y pues a los cuatro o cinco años Atemu y Seth se casaron. Sin embargo, había problemas internos y el Faraón Akunamkanon decidió que Seth debía quedarse con su papa Akunadin allá en Amarna donde era Sacerdote Supremo. Bueno, pasaron los años y todo se vio tranquilito, en parte porque el papá de Seth creó una orden secreta entre los sacerdotes más confiables para proteger la Familia Real. Esa orden era conocida por unos objetos sagrados que Akunadin repartió entre ellos como símbolo de esa lealtad. ¿Me vas siguiendo?

-Sí, creo…

-Asdkghj… Bueno, pues eso objetos pronto fueron así como el poder más grande después del Faraón, por supuesto. Para ese entonces Atemu y Seth ya eran adolescentes, así que Akunamkanon manda llamar a Seth porque pues ya era tiempo de dar nietos, ¿no? A Seth le dan uno de esos objetos de hecho, un cetro; además de presentarle ante el pueblo en una festividad a Isis, así queda formalmente como la futura reina de Egipto…

Ah, pues bien, todo lindo y hermoso como cuento de hadas. Entonces muere el Faraón sospechosamente y Atemu sube al trono. Houston, we have a problem. Un sector de los sacerdotes que no obtuvieron los objetos por obvias razones, o sea los renegados; se reúnen en un pueblito de mala muerte para conspirar en contra de Atemu y Seth antes de que ambos alcanzaran más o menos los 18 que era cuando todo quedaba consumado. Pesados los tipos con las ceremonias. ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?

-Aja.

-Ok, pues esos sacerdotes comienzan a hacer desastres aquí, desastres allá, desastres más allá hasta que llega la confrontación final en Tebas donde se arma la de Troya. Para ese entonces Seth ya había dado a luz a un pequeño, el heredero de Atemu y anda que los sacerdotes le echaron el ojo. Otro problema a borrar. Obviamente, los protectores esos que te mencioné se opusieron. Los renegados, nada tontos, se aliaron con los invasores persas y ¡cuaz!, golpe de Estado. Pero Atemu no era tan tonto y les devolvió el ataque. Bueno, aquí va lo triste, el murió joven en la batalla final aunque eso puede traer la paz a Egipto.

Como el pequeño Aibou aún no podía ni caminar, Seth toma el trono como Faraona Regente hasta que su hijo pudiera alcanzar la edad para ser el Faraón. Ok, es la regente y ya todo se calmó, etc., etc. ¡Qué va a ser! Como se quedó solita, los persas aprovecharon para invadir Egipto y matarla de una buena vez. Ella no se dejó y salió a los trancazos pero mandó a su hijo a las tierras macedonias bajo una identidad secreta para protegerle. Otra familia real en Luxor vio el chance y la emboscó camino a los persas, con quienes luego hicieron las pases. Adiós Seth. Borraron toda huella de ella y Aibou de los registros y se plantaron como la nueva dinastía. Obviamente, el pequeño Aibou tuvo que quedarse en Macedonia como vil mojado inmigrante. He ahí que pasó su vida en esos lares hasta su muerte y su descendencia se dispersó hasta Japón. ¿Cómo la ves, Moki?

El pelinegro estaba estupefacto. Sentado en una cómoda salita donde estaba tomando el té con Kaho que le contaba emocionada su gran descubrimiento histórico.

-Cielos, no puedo creerlo -Mokuba miró las fotos de los monolitos egipcios en la mesita frente a él- Diría que pasó algo tan diferente… tan diferente…

-Pues es que de eso tiene toda la culpa el Doctor Hawkins. Se valió de la poca información del período Atemuense para decir que existieron monstruos y que los antiguos egipcios jugaban algo llamado el Duelo de las Sombras. Patrañas, no eran monstruos sino códigos secretos de la Orden Dorada como le llamo yo a esos sacerdotes elegidos por Akunadin para su misión. El Duelo de las Sombras no era otra cosa sino nuevos ritos que el Faraón Atemu estaba creando para consolidar la religión egipcia. Pero que iba a saber el Doctorcito si nunca ha sabido leer jeroglíficos. Lo que la desesperación mediocre hace.

-¿Kaho?

-¿Sí?

-¿Y saben quienes son los descendientes de… ese Aibou?

-Bueno, la línea de sangre se expandió como huevo si me comprendes. Tener una descendencia directa es casi imposible. Tenemos el rastro de una familia potencial en Japón pero aun no es seguro… es que los padres han muerto y los hijos fueron adoptados… parece, y digo parece, por un hombre millonario. Para saber donde y cuando se requiere de una orden del Tribunal de París y eso toma muchisisisisisisimo tiempo.

Mokuba pasó saliva.

-¿Adoptados?

-Aja, la madre era la portadora así que su ADN mitocondrial sería definitivo si halláramos a sus hijos. No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos. Ya verás que cuando esto se publique, todo el mundo será descendiente, jejejeje.

El chico rió con ella, terminando su té. Miró a la ventana cerrada, pensativo y preocupado. La pelirroja le observó pasando su dedo alrededor de su taza.

-Soy una completa idiota, ¿verdad? El mundo se acabó. No hay donde publique algo… ya no hay nada.

Mokuba se volvió a ella.

-¡No, Kaho! Es que… bueno… solo pensaba en Nisama… debe estar muy preocupado al no verme. Le conozco. ¿Crees que Khura haya llegado a tiempo?

-Eso espero –susurró ella.

-Ah, perdón Kaho, soy un egoísta. Tú también debes estar preocupada por tu hermano.

-¿Por ese menso? Jejeje, no te creas, Moki. Pues si, este búnker es muy cómodo y hermético, así ni parece que hubiera algo feote allá arriba. Yo tengo fe en que nuestros hermanos sabrán cuidarse y encontrarnos.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron cabizbajos. De pronto unos golpes fuertes en la pesada puerta de metal les hicieron respingar y levantarse como rayos, ambos corriendo a la entrada.

-¡Khura!

-¡Seto!

Sin perder tiempo, abrieron entre los dos la puerta. Khura estaba ante ellos, con las ropas rotas y herido de sus costados.

-¡Idiota! –Kaho le abrazó.

-¿Khura? ¿Y Nisama? –gimió Mokuba al verle solo y en ese estado.

Khura se soltó de Kaho para arrodillarse frente a él.

-Quise que se quedara a mi lado, Moki, pero Joey no me lo permitió. Quiere castigarlo… es que Yugi se perdió y culpa a tu hermano y a un tal Atemu de su desaparición… yo… bueno… le rogué que me dejara venir por ti para que estuvieras con tu hermano… no están muy lejos, quizá a un kilómetro delante de aquí, pero….

Mokuba ya no le escuchó. Salió corriendo del búnker a buscar a su hermano mayor. Kaho se cruzó de brazos mientras Khura se puso de pie para rodearle con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Le dijiste?

-Claro, pedazo de idiota. ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

-Padre me pidió que sacara a los humanos escondidos bajo tierra.

-Comprendo. ¿Tan rápido lo hiciste?

-Cuando los humanos tienen miedo, son borregos mansos al matadero.

-Ah, lo que daría por ver el rostro de Moki cuando encuentre lo que queda de su hermano.

-Puedes hacerlo.

-Cierto.

-Vámonos. Este agujero va a ser abierto por completo en un momento a otro por Anubis.

-Grrr, ok.

Ambos salieron del hoyo que gracias a la magia de Kaho pareció ser un búnker antinuclear. El hechizo desapareció dejando ver el espantoso hueco lleno de escombros y cadáveres, un grotesco escenario que se unía al paisaje infernal que les rodeaba.

-Hm, pues debemos despejar el camino de Mokuba. Padre no querrá que le suceda algo antes de encontrarse con Joey y Seto.

-Bien dicho bicho, pues mueve ese dragonesco trasero que me llevarás sobre tu lomo.

-Como tú digas hermanita.

-¡Andando!

* * *

-¡Honk!

Joey miró cansado a su alrededor, el desierto blanco no tenía fin por donde quiera que se le viera, ya no estaba muy confiado de haber estado caminando en línea recta. Agradecía que el aparente sol no le quemara la piel, aunque su sed era verdadera igual que su hambre.

-¡Honk!

Volvió su mirada a Honkie que le brincoteaba desde el regazo de Seto que ya despierto le devolvía una mirada atenta. El rubio suspiró antes de sentarse frente a él. Quizá no era el hecho de que el desierto le perturbara sino estar a solas con el ojiazul…

-¿Honk?

… Y saber que veía a un muerto.

-Creo que estamos perdidos.

-Hoonk.

El castaño miró a ambos lados y luego le sonrió.

-Está bien.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Seto bajó su mirada a Honkie que talló su redonda y plumífera cabeza contra su mentón muy complacido.

-¿Joey?

-¿Qué sucede? –suspiró de nuevo éste.

-¿Qué soy?

Joey le miró sin saber que decir. Recorrió su rostro tan andrógino y a la vez tan conocido en ese atuendo egipcio de aire místico.

-Eres Seto Kaiba.

-Seto Kaiba… -repitió el ojiazul cerrando sus ojos como si con ello recordara- Joey, ¿sabes qué es Seto Kaiba?

-¿Saber? Te refieres a si te conocía, sí, te conozco.

Seto se acercó interesado.

-Dime, ¿Seto Kaiba es algo bueno?

-Amm… -Joey se rascó la cabeza, nervioso- Supongo.

-¿Supongo?

-Bueno… es que… tú… pues eras algo especial.

-¿Especial? ¿Qué es especial?

-Eras extremadamente inteligente, dirigías una compañía que llevaba tu nombre, la Corporación Kaiba y eras el número uno en la preparatoria, un alumno excelente. Rico, famoso, creador de los discos de duelos y además fuiste el Campeón del Duelo de Monstruos. Poseías los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules.

-Dragones… -murmuró el otro.

-Sí, bueno y tenías un hermanito… Mokuba.

-¿Mokuba?

-Así es.

El ojiazul meditó sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Ser extremadamente inteligente, rico, famoso y tener dragones con un hermanito Mokuba es bueno?

Joey suspiró agotado.

-Sí… supongo… todos te envidiaban.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Eh? Bueno, sí… un poquito.

Un par de ojos azules se clavaron en el rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Seto, lo tenías todo… yo… me costaba más trabajo… algo así.

El castaño parpadeó unos segundos y luego se miró a sí mismo.

-¿Así es Seto Kaiba?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No! –rió Joey- Si te hubieras visto en un espejo desde el primer momento hubieras mandado matar a quien te puso esas ropas encima. De ninguna manera el orgulloso y pedante Seto Kaiba iba a dejar que alguien se burlara de él.

-¿Matar? ¿Orgulloso? ¿Pedante? ¿Burlara?

-Cielos –el rubio cerró sus ojos arrepentido- Mira, no tiene caso hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no tiene caso?

-¡Por que no! ¡Ya no importa más! –los ojos de Seto se entristecieron y Joey se mesó los cabellos- Alguien ayúdeme…

-¡HONK! –Honkie alcanzó a darle un picotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!

-¿Joey?

-Dime, Seto.

-¿Por qué me conocías?

Joey levantó su vista solo para desviarla al horizonte blanco sin fin.

-Los Duelos. Yo también era un duelista. Tenía el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Por eso nos conocimos… en un principio.

-¿Conocernos fue bueno?

-Kami Sama, Seto…

-Dime.

El rubio se puso de pie.

-Escucha, ahora lo único que quiero saber y hacer es como largarnos de aquí para encontrar al idiota del Faraón y rescatar a Yugi, ¿ok?

-Yugi…

Seto se puso de pie, lentamente con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Agonizantes segundos para Joey transcurrieron antes de que levantara su rostro.

-¿Honk?

-Yugi es bueno para ti.

Sin más, el ojiazul se giró para comenzar a caminar con Honkie en brazos y dejando atrás a un perplejo Joey que tardó en reaccionar antes de echar a correr para alcanzarlo.

-Seto, escucha, no quise decirlo así, es que…

-Salida.

Un delgado y adornado brazo señaló hacia un gigantesco arco en medio de la arena blanca. De lejos lucía como de piedra roja aunque igual parecía de un mármol negro. El rubio se giró, parpadeando para asegurarse que lo que veía no era un espejismo.

-Vámonos –le sonrió el castaño.

-Honk.

-¡Espera, Seto! ¡Seto!

Éste no le prestaba atención, así en pasos rápidos avanzó hacia el portal. Joey tuvo que correr para alcanzarle de nuevo, pero esta vez sus pies se congelaron en la arena cuando estaba a metros del arco.

-¿Qué…?

A través del arco podía observarse como si fuera una lente de cámara un infierno carbonizante del otro lado. Peor aún, un pandemonium de seres humanos gritando, peleando entre sí y buscando huir de los demonios voladores que les atravesaban con largas y ardientes lanzas.

-¡SETO, NO!

Joey abrazó al ojiazul antes que avanzara más. Éste giró su cabeza para mirarle extrañado.

-Es la salida.

-Sí, pero, ¿no lo ves? Hay un desastre del otro lado.

Seto miró el arco, pero para él todo era igual; lo único que veía era más desierto del otro lado. Mientras hacía esto, Joey le atrapó un poco más a él, notando un leve aroma a flores que hizo erizar la piel de su cuerpo.

Aroma de flores para un muerto.

Cerró sus ojos y recostó apenas su frente contra los cabellos castaños acomodados en ese extraño peinado, intentando no llorar. Seto estaba muerto, y su corazón le decía que en buena parte a causa de sus palabras y sus decisiones, de las cuales ya no estaba tan seguro.

-No quería que te pasara esto –gimió.

-¡HONK! –chilló el plumífero ser.

Joey fue despedido con violencia contra la arena igual que Honkie. El rubio sacudió su cabeza atónito para encontrarse con un ojiazul de ojos relampagueantes de furia que le miraban con sumo rencor, sus manos tenían filosas garras así como los colmillos que le mostraba.

-¡NO OSES DECIR BLASFEMIAS EN MI PRESENCIA! –gruñó airadamente- ¡QUE POR RA TÚ NO SIENTES NADA! ¡MENTIROSO Y HEREJE!

-Seto, yo…

-¿CÓMO OSAS TOCARME, INFIEL? ¡OSIRIS LO PROHIBA!

Joey se quedó estupefacto y sin palabras. Una cosa era tratar con una ambigüedad de Seto Kaiba y otra muy diferente ver a un iracundo Sacerdote Seth. Un fuego blanco rodeó a éste, agitando la arena que comenzó a levantarse. Lentamente, unos signos empezaron a brotar en su pálida piel como si fueran manchas de tinta negra vivientes que se movían a través de su cuerpo, multiplicándose.

-¡SETO! ¡NO!

-¡NI OSES EN DAR UN PASO MÁS! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A TOCARME, LO JURO POR ISIS!

-¡TRATO DE SALVARTE!

-¡ACABASTE CONMIGO!

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos dorados de Joey pero con un manotazo los borró para ponerse de pie e ir con el ojiazul que esta vez rugió cual dragón. La arena se arremolinó salvajemente y los signos empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo.

-¡TE SALVARÉ AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!

En un arrojo de valor, Joey se abalanzó contra Seto para abrazarle con fuerza. Ambos forcejearon. Las garras del castaño lastimaron los costados y espalda del rubio pero ni aún así le soltó.

-¡MUERETE! ¡TE ODIO!

-¡SÍ, ODIAME! ¡PERO LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, SETO!

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESCOGISTE A MI?

Joey ahogó un sollozo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del ojiazul. Sus brazos le apretaron más.

-Es que no he dejado de pensar en ti…

Una explosión de luz blanca le envolvió, le quemaba pero el miedo a perder a Seto hizo que no se soltara de éste. El brillo fue tan intenso que por breves momentos perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor. En medio de esa conmoción, sintió un calor acogedor rodeándole y envolviéndole a su vez como una tibia caricia que parecía susurrarle que todo estaba bien. Esa hermosa y tranquila sensación le inundó y se sintió feliz después de tanto tiempo que incluso olvidó su propio nombre o donde estaba. Como si esa luz hiciera una magia en él de tal éxtasis que en ese momento no había nada más que esa paz y armonía.

Joey cayó pesadamente en la arena, tosió un poco de ésta para luego abrir sus ojos y sacudirse el resto del polvo blanco.

-¿Seto?

El castaño yacía metros más allá, como si solo durmiera tranquilamente. Joey corrió hacia él, respirando aliviado al notar que las marcas negras habían desaparecido.

-Gracias… -murmuró.

Seto se removió, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Joey.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Con un grito infantil, el ojiazul se arrastró lejos de él; se miró su traje blanco y adornos de piedras preciosas que trató de quitarse en vano a manotazos antes de abrazar sus piernas, meciéndose y mirando a todos lados.

-¿Otosan? ¿Okasan? –gimió.

-¿Qué diablos…? –el rubio le miró asombrado- Actúas como…

-¡Otosan! ¡Okasan! –lloriqueó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Honkie brotó de la arena, sacudiéndose todo.

-¡Hooonk!

-¡Honkie! –le llamó Joey.

-¡Honk!

La emplumada criatura brincó a él, restregándose en su pecho. Al escuchar el llanto de Seto, se volvió a aquel.

-¿Honk?

-Lo sé, Honkie. No sé que le pasó.

-Honk.

Las canicas perladas que Honkie tenía por ojos examinaron al rubio y luego señaló al ojiazul con su pico/trompeta.

-Honk.

-¿Qué?

-¡Honk!

-No entiendo.

-Hooonk.

Honkie escapó de los brazos de Joey para ir con Seto, meciendo su redonda cabeza de un lado a otro y bailoteando un poco.

-¿Honk? Hooonk. ¿Honk?

El castaño levantó su rostro, mirándole.

-Honk. Hoooonk. ¡Honk! ¿Honk?

Un gorgoteo infantil escapó de los labios de Seto que se talló uno de sus rozados ojos con su muñeca.

-Hoooonk. ¿Honk? Hoooooonk.

Honkie sacudió su emplumada cola, haciendo reír al castaño. Joey arqueó una ceja, mirando la escena hasta que comprendió.

-Es… un niño… Seto de niño…

Se acercó, esta vez más cauteloso. La mirada azul del otro aún dejo ver desconfianza.

-¿Honk? Hoonk. Honk. Honk. Honk.

Joey recibió un picotazo en su cabeza y Seto rió aún más.

-¡Hey, deja de hacer eso!

-Honk –Honkie se giró al castaño- Honk… Hoonk. ¡Honk!

Seto miró a joey con algo parecido a asombro y sin más le echó los brazos al cuello casi tirando al rubio que apenas conservó su equilibrio.

-¡Joey chan! –rió feliz.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciéndole? –gruñó el rubio a Honkie.

-¡Honk!

Joey suspiró y sin más remedio, tomó a un infantil Seto en brazo con una facilidad que le hizo quedarse congelado un largo tiempo. El ojiazul era más liviano que antes.

-Todo va a estar bien –murmuró el rubio con preocupación, tomándose la libertad de besar los cabellos de Seto que solo se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Hoonk.

Joey se volvió al olvidado arco. El desastre seguía visible. Tomando aire, aseguró su liviano peso en sus brazos.

-Cierra tus ojos y pase lo que pase, no los abras.

Seto asintió débilmente, aferrándose a él. Honkie saltó a su hombro del cual se enganchó con su única y rechoncha pata.

-¡Honk!

-Así es, Honkie. Allá vamos.

* * *

Otosan-Okasan: algo así como papá y mamá en japonés.

-chan: se usa para referirse a las jovencitas japonesas, para un varón debe ser –kun, así que Honkie le jugó una mala pasada a Joey… jejeje.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	21. Sin Descanso

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_I am not your running wheels__,_

_I am the Highway._

_I am not your carpet ride,_

_I am the Sky._

_I am not your __blowing wind,_

_I am the L__ightening._

_I am not your autuum moon,_

_I am the Night__..._

_Night..._

_... (I am the Highway, Audioslave)._

**CAPITULO XX. SIN DESCANSO.**

-¡Slaifer, ataca!

Una onda explosiva sacudió el suelo carbonizado, haciéndolo resquebrajarse violentamente hacia el cielo nublado por la fuerza del impacto. Una gruesa nube de ceniza y polvo rodeó la zona del impacto y un rugido de dragón se dejó escuchar en los cielos.

Atemu fijó su vista en aquella devastación, jadeando pesadamente y con su Monte de Cartas en mano, en espera del ataque de vuelta del Pilar de la Devastación.

Cuando aquella marea de nubes polvosas se dispersó, una figura se vio en medio del cañón dejado por el ataque de la carta del dios egipcio. El guerrero de máscara y larga capa verde se sostenía como si solo descansara de su larga espada dentada clavada en el suelo. Su mirada negruzca se clavó en el Faraón al tiempo que levantó su arma para ondearla al viento y crear un círculo d energía que fue despedido en contra del tricolor que apenas pudo evitarlo saltando al lomo de Slaifer que le rescataba.

El Pilar le siguió con la mirada, igual de tranquilo. Entonces ondeó su capa que se transformó en un par de alas puntiagudas que le izaron al cielo en busca de Atemu, repitiendo su ataque multiplicado cientos de veces. Slaifer abrió su segunda boca para contraatacarle mientras que el Faraón sacó el Cetro del Milenio con el cual aumentó el poder del Dragón del Cielo.

El impacto fue tan gigantesco que la onda expansiva tocó el suelo, pulverizando todo a su alrededor y lanzando los escombros cientos de metros a la redonda, dejando un desierto ardiente en su lugar. El guerrero rió y señaló ese suelo devastado antes de dejarse caer sobre el mismo con su espada apuntando a la tierra.

-¡NO! –gritó Atemu.

Slaifer voló para impedirle su cometido. El Faraón se lanzó sobre el guerrero.

-¡Por Ra que no habrás de provocar más daño!

Sacó la Balanza del Milenio que fusionó con el Cetro para hacer una espada dorada con la cual embatió al Pilar con todas sus fuerzas. Aquella espada dentada del Pilar no pudo resistir ese poder y cayó pesadamente al suelo junto con su portador, siendo clavado por el arma de Atemu. El tricolor esperó varios minutos hasta asegurarse que el guerrero en verdad estaba muerto. Retirando su espada, se hincó para quitarle la verde máscara, revelando un rostro desfigurado de algo que pareció humano alguna vez y que ahora sangraba un líquido putrefacto mientras su cuerpo iba pudriéndose lentamente. El Faraón tomó la espada dentada del guerrero que a su contacto se transformó en una pieza de diseño complejo pero claramente incompleto.

-Ra, gracias por esta victoria.

Del cielo, Quimera bajó con Ishizu y Odión sobre su lomo. La egipcia bajó rápidamente para felicitar al tricolor.

-¡Faraón, has vencido al Pilar!

-¡Ahora tienes la primera pieza de la Llave, mi señor! –se unió Odión.

-Pero a que precio…

Atemu y los otros miraron a su alrededor el desierto dejado por el combate, con enormes hoyos quemándose en su interior. El Faraón suspiró agotado, mirando el fragmento de la Llave de la Rosa de los Vientos que soportaba los cuatro puntos cósmicos y que necesitaba para restaurar todo lo que Irkalla estaba destruyendo.

-¿Estás bien, Faraón?

-Sí, Ishizu, gracias. Solo que el sabor de esta victoria me es amargo. Por Isis, que traté hasta lo imposible porque estas tierras fueran dañadas. Ahora ignoro que ha desaparecido…

-Mi señor, solo piensa que podrás salvar a la Tierra venciendo cada uno de los Pilares.

-Tienes que descansar, Faraón.

Atemu se volvió a Slaifer el cual rugió levemente antes de desaparecer para volver a su carta sagrada lo mismo que Quimera. El tricolor guardó de nuevo su monte y miró a la egipcia.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Ishizu.

-Estamos para servirte, Faraón. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer mucho más.

-Suficiente es para mí su apoyo… no todos creen en mí.

-Mi señor…

-Shhh…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio a la señal de Atemu. Pronto escucharon como el sonido de unas espadas chocando entre sí. Sin perder tiempo, el Faraón levantó un escudo protector sobre Ishizu y Odión. En ese momento, la tierra se abrió para dejar salir a un gigantesco dios de piel azul, collares de calaveras y seis brazos con espadas curvas. Sus ojos furiosos se posaron en Atemu que le miró sin inmutarse cuando estuvo bajo su sombra.

Shiva le examinó como quien examinara algo que parece sospechoso. El viento se meció a la par de los siseos que escaparon de su boca antes de que el dios indio se diera vuelta para seguir avanzando hasta perderse en el horizonte. Fue hasta entonces que Atemu descubrió a los Ishtar.

-Una vez más, gracias Faraón –dijo Odión.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Preferiría que no gastaras tu poder sobre nosotros mi señor.

-No, Ishizu. Los dioses de la muerte no tendrían compasión de ustedes y los torturarían por toda la eternidad por el simple hecho de estar en sus "dominios". No puedo permitir eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La mirada de Atemu se notaba cansada, pero no por la pelea. Ishizu se le acercó.

-Faraón, no dejes que la desesperanza te haga tropezar. Lo lograrás.

-Me preocupa que Joey no lo logre.

-Ra en los cielos eternos sabe por qué tiene que ser así.

-Hay que seguir.

Los tres caminaron hasta dejar ese desierto abierto en dos que poco a poco fue cayendo a un abismo oscuro que le devoró en un inquietante silencio.

* * *

-¡Auch!

-Jeje, eres débil

-¡No soy débil!

-Gritas como una niña.

-¡Honkie, esto es tu culpa!

-¿Honk?

-Grrr…

Joey cerró sus ojos mientras la nueva faceta de Seto le curaba sus brazos rasguñados y cortados luego de pasar por el portal y por entre aquel pandemónium de humanos y demonios peleando entre sí, unos por sobrevivir y los segundos por comerlos. Se hallaban dentro de las ruinas de un edificio, bien escondidos de los seres sobrenaturales que rondaban afuera en busca de más comida viva.

-Listo.

-Gracias.

-¡De nada!

El ojiazul le sonrió feliz mientras que Joey solo se limitó a mirar sus vendajes improvisados. Luego de pelear con uno que otro demonio, el castaño había echado a correr despavorido hasta ese edificio donde se ocultaban para gritar de miedo hasta que una vez más colapsó. El rubio le miró de reojo, había cierto cambio de color en sus ojos, como un azul más claro. Así quizá era su personalidad.

-¿Kisara?

-¿Sí, Jo?

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Honk?

-Ah… bueno… no lo recuerdo muy bien. Madre estaba buscando a sus hermanas, eran trillizas aunque diferentes según recuerdo sus historias. Una tenía sus ojos púrpura, otra rojizos y madre azules como yo. Pero nuestra tierra natal la desconocíamos… madre contaba que era una tierra prohibía para los mortales.

-Vaya…

-Era importante que nos encontráramos con las demás, pero no sé porque. Madre murió antes de poder decírmelo. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Ojalá supiera.

-¿Por qué siempre estás así, vencido?

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es. Como si algo te pesara con demasía.

-Estás imaginando cosas, Kisara.

-Honk.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que "Kisara" respondiera, sus ojos azules miraron su regazo a la par que sus manos se posaban cruzadas sobre su corazón.

-Yo, Putah, vengo del Infinito y soy hija de la Luz. Yo, Khaba, protejo y cuido a la Luz. Yo, Akhu, la sabiduría reside en mi Luz. Yo, Seb, de mi proviene la creación de la Luz. Aquí, aquí –sus manos golpearon suavemente sobre su pecho- vive el gran dragón. La Luz. Yo encontré su corazón, estaba dentro de mi amo Seth, latía de amor y yo le cuidaba. Yo le prometí estar con él siempre y jamás nos separaríamos. Nos convertimos en uno solo, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Ba y Kha siempre de la mano, siempre caminando por el tiempo. Mi amo Seth me amaba porque yo amaba su corazón y lo abrazaba con mis alas para que la maldad no lo manchara. El amor de mi amo Seth era puro.

Joey le miró fijamente, acercándose un poco.

-¿Seth te amaba tanto?

-Porque yo conocía su secreto y lo protegía.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?

Un par de ojos azules se levantaron para clavarse en los suyos dorados.

-Su corazón amaba al Dragón Negro.

Joey se quedó estupefacto y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar antes de sacudir su cabeza y parpadear claramente confundido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué Dragón? ¿Qué no te amaba a ti?

-El amor tiene muchos rostros y muchas formas. Seth me amaba porque yo amaba su corazón que latía de felicidad por el Dragón Negro.

-Kisara… ¿q-quién era ese dragón?

-El Faraón Atemu.

-¡Honk!

Un gruñido de desaprobación escapó de los labios del rubio sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus puños se apretaron hasta quedar casi blancos de los nudillos. Era un sentimiento bastante conocido.

Celos.

_/ ¿Y por qué rayos siento celos del estúpido de Atemu? /_

-Eso es… Atemu… Atemu no es ningún dragón…

-Sí, el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos estaba en Atemu y Seth le amó.

-¡Mentira!

-Yo vi ese dragón. Ahí estaba.

Joey jadeaba furioso y se mesó los cabellos. Su rabia nacía como un volcán en erupción. Honkie se le acercó, clavando sus redondos y perlados ojos en él. Entonces algo le inquietó.

-Kisara, ¿el dragón vivía en Atemu?

-Sí, nosotros lo sabíamos nada más.

-Pero no era Atemu.

-El sol y la luna siempre están buscándose a través de la bóveda celeste pero jamás pueden reunirse hasta que un día el milagro se realiza a través de un eclipse y por breves segundos los dos astros pueden mirarse de frente. Así la Luz y la Oscuridad. El Faraón le trajo a mi amo el Dragón Negro y por un momento tan breve como un suspiro ambos estuvieron juntos…

-¿Atemu y Seth? –casi bramó Joey.

-… y vencieron al mal, pero éste se llevó su corazón y el Faraón encerró esa maldad para que no dañara más. Ahora el corazón del Dragón Negro se perdió. Nosotros estamos juntos pero no así el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, sin corazón, pueden poner mentiras en su lugar.

El rubio suspiró desviando su mirada.

-El corazón de las cartas…

-Atmu, Blanco y Negro son uno mismo, comparten el mismo Atmu. Son el Atmu. Pero estamos perdidos.

-¿Por qué…?... ¿Kisara?

-¡HONK!

Joey se volvió al ojiazul que ahora miraba a todas partes como si estuviera perdido, sus manos buscaban tocar algo en el aire. El rubio le tendió una mano pero no fue tomada. El azul de los ojos del castaño palidecía.

-**¿Dónde estás?** –su voz resonó como si fuera un eco de mil voces- **¿Por qué nos dejaste?**

-Yo… Kis… Seto estoy aquí.

-**No veo tu corazón, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes?**

-Seto, aquí estoy, frente a ti.

-**Nos duele, no nos dejes. No nos abandones. ¿Por qué ya no nos amas?**

-Seto…

-**¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿Dónde estás? **

-Yo… ¡Seto, despierta!

Los palidísimos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que elevaba sus brazos al cielo.

-**Nos duele, sálvanos. Nos duele, vuelve a nosotros. Moriremos.**

-¡No, Seto! ¡Basta! ¡Aquí estoy!

Joey le tomó por los hombros para sacudirle con algo de desesperación. Entonces el castaño se volvió a él, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

-**Sin tu amor, desapareceremos… **

-¡SETO! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡SETO! ¡SEETOO! ¡SEEETOOO!

El ojiazul se desvanecía en sus brazos, y una vez más, con un peso más liviano que antes. Joey le trajo a su pecho, abrazándole mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Se meció junto con aquél cuerpo tan ligero, besando una fría y pálida frente.

-Aquí estoy, no te dejaré nunca, nunca. Por favor, Seto, no te mueras. Déjame arreglar las cosas, por favor, por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Sus lágrimas caían en el rostro andrógino que tomó con una mano para acariciarle como quien toca una fina y delicada pieza de cristal. Sollozando se acercó a sus labios.

-Tócalo y te mueres, perro del infierno…

* * *

-… fueron épocas muy buenas… en aquellos momentos… mi joven amo reía como nunca le había visto. Era como si hubiese encontrado su felicidad, tú me comprendes, eso que solo lleva tu nombre y que hace que las demás cosas sean hermosas a tus ojos. Irradiaba alegría. Bueno, claro solo para quien supiera ver sus gestos porque era igual de callado y meditabundo. Recuerdo cuando podaba los arbustos cerca de la sala de juegos, le vi sonreír y hasta sonrojarse con una sincera felicidad que hasta dejé caer mis tijeras de la sorpresa y lloré de alegría. Me dije "mi señor ya es feliz".

-¿Pero que pasó?

-Lo ignoro tanto, pero ese joven dejó de ir a la mansión y todo se volvió frío y oscuro como si solo hubiera muerte alrededor. Mi amo ya no volvió a ser el mismo… se perdía en un dolor amargo que le consumió poco a poco… yo maldije el día que conoció a ese muchachito. Destruyó a mi señor en la única manera que nadie había podido lograrlo, le arrebató lo que más atesoraba y no había compartido desde que llegara a la mansión. Luego llegaron personas extrañas… mi joven amo enfermó… después desapareció con su hermano… y yo… yo me prometí encontrarlos… es que…

-Le comprendo, Makyo, no necesita decirlo.

-Creo que hablo de demasiadas desgraciadas, ¿verdad?

-No, jejeje. Hay cosas que pasan por más que nos empeñemos en combatirlas.

-Y es una pena que a una chica tan bonita le sucedan. A veces no entiendo a la Vida.

-No se preocupe, yo he sido afortunada como ya le contado. Mi hermano, Joey, él si que ha pasado malos momentos.

-¿J-Joey?

-¡Ah, es cierto! Disculpe Makyo, jejeje. Mi hermano se llama Joey Wheeler. Mi nombre completo es Serenity Wheeler.

Por un fugaz segundo, las manos de Makyo apretaron el volante, casi disminuyendo la velocidad. Para no ser traicionado por la ola de emociones que brotaron en él, desvió su mirada al frente de la carretera.

-Vaya…

-¿Sucede algo?

-Oh no, claro que no. Tu hermano es famoso, ¿no es así? Un duelista.

-Entre otras cosas, sí.

-Debes estar muy feliz por él. No siempre se tiene a un hermano duelista tan famoso.

-Jajajaja, no crea, Joey tiene sus defectos también.

-¿Y tiene una novia, cierto? V-Valentine…

-¿Mai? Jajajaja, ¡no! Verá, señor, mi hermano también tiene un novio.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, sé que debe sonarle raro pero así es.

-¿Quién es?

-Ah, pues si sabe de duelos entonces conoce a Yugi Mutou. Es él.

-No lo conozco personalmente pero sé de quien hablas. Me da mucho gusto Serenity por tu hermano. Tener alguien que te ame es difícil de conseguir… y retener.

-No se preocupe por su amo, Makyo. Siempre aparece alguien mejor.

-Oh, no sabes como he orado por ello…

* * *

-¡HOOOOOOOOONK!

-¡Escúchame!

-¡No quiero escucharte!

-¡HONK!

-¡Mokuba!

-¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Déjanos!

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Por qué no estás revolcándote con tu Yugi, eh?

Joey quiso refutar pero en lugar de eso dio un par de pasos hacia Mokuba quien abrazaba a un inconsciente Seto. El pelinegro no dudó en amenazarle de nuevo con un tubo maltrecho.

-¡Lárgate!

-¡Déjame explicarte!

-¡HOOONK!

-¿Qué explicarás, eh? ¿Qué eras mi amigo y le rompiste el corazón a mi hermano?

-Mokuba…

-Perro infeliz, que bien te salió tu comedia de "soy tu mejor confidente", lo único que buscabas era joder a mi hermano, ¿no? Y luego contarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Basta de eso! ¡Yo jamás…!

-Maldito hipócrita, aún recuerdo como… ¡te odio! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste!

-¡Yo no quería hacerle daño!

-¡HOONK!

-Vete al infierno, no soy idiota. Nunca te importó mi hermano.

-Mira, Moki por favor…

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡VEEETEEE!

Un chillido llamó la atención de Joey, quien se quedó unos segundos quieto antes de volver con Mokuba, tratando en vano de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mokuba, ahora no, mira hay algo…

-¡No me digas lo que hacer!

-Shhh…

-¡Vete ya!

-Mokuba…

-¡No quiero estar contigo!

Joey esquivó su golpe con el tubo y se abalanzó contra el pelinegro para cubrirle la boca.

-No hagas ruido, algo viene y…. ¡Argh!

Mokuba le mordió con fuerza para liberarse de sus brazos.

-¡ESOS TRUCOS YA NO SERVIRÁN! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡HIPOCRITA! ¡ASESINO!

-¡No…! ¡Cállate! Shhh…

-¡FUERA!

-Mokuba, harás que nos maten.

-¡COMO SI ESO TE IMPORTARA! ¡YA MATASTE A MI HERMANO! ¿POR QUE NO ACABAS CONMIGO TAMBIEN? ¡ANDA! ¡ASESINO!

Un crujido del techo puso pausa a su pelea. De un hueco se asomó una garra filosa que abrió un boquete aún mayor para dejarse caer sobre el polvoso suelo y mirar a sus próximas presas. Era una especie de gárgola cobriza que babeaba sangre y algo parecido a un vómito negro.

Joey se puso entre los Kaiba y la gárgola buscando con la mirada algo con que defenderlos. El monstruo abrió sus fauces y se arrojó contra el rubio.

-¡AAAH!

-¡HOOOOOOOOOONK!

Un rayo dorado alcanzó a la gárgola, carbonizándola. Joey cayó de espaldas, entre asombrado y confundido lo mismo que Mokuba que sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano miró por el hoyo hecho por el ataque para descubrir que o quien había sido.

-¡ATEMU!

El Faraón apareció con Ishizu y Odión, caminando lentamente hasta los recién rescatados.

-¿Están todos bien?

-¡Honk!

-Igual me alegra verte, Honkie.

-¡Atemu, mi hermano!

El tricolor apresuró su paso para encontrarse con Mokuba y examinar a Seto. Joey se levantó con cierto gesto de disgusto pero no dijo palabra alguna. Atemu posó una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Puedo llevármelo?

-S-Sí…

Con sumo cuidado, el Faraón levantó en brazos a Seto antes de girarse a Odión.

-Tenemos que encontrar el Libro de los Muertos. Ya. Dejaremos a los Pilares de momento. Seto es mi prioridad.

-Sí, mi señor. Aquí están tus cartas.

-¿Honk?

El egipcio le tendió el Monte de Cartas del cual Atemu sacó a Kuribo, que brotó de su carta para flotar frente al Faraón con su característico gorgoteo.

-Encuentra el Libro y vuelve a mí.

Kuribo gorgoteó con más fuerza y se giró para volar a los cielos nublados con rapidez.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Joey.

-Honk. Honk.

-Solo el Faraón tiene el poder para darle cuerpo a los seres que habitan en el Reino de las Sombras. Es su magia milenaria la que los hace de carne y hueso –explicó Ishizu.

-Ah –fue lo único que dijo el rubio sin mirar al Faraón.

-¡Eres increíble Atemu!

-No es nada, pequeño Mokuba. ¿Tú estás bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo cosas que contarte!

Joey gruñó un poco. Mokuba corrió al tricolor para tirar de su túnica blanca.

-Atemu, ¿mi hermano puede salvarse?

-No lo sé, Mokuba. Pero ya no permitiré que siga destruyéndose –contestó con sus ojos mirando de reojo al rubio- En cuanto esté mejor, haré hasta lo imposible por traerlo de vuelta, derrotando a Irkalla.

-Gracias…

-Ten fe, pequeño. Ya estoy aquí.

El pelinegro le abrazó con fuerza. Ishizu que estaba al lado de Joey le miró seria.

-El jovencito Kaiba te tiene rencor.

-No pedí tu opinión.

-¿Tú hallaste a Seto?

-Sí.

-¿Y lo trajiste hasta aquí, solo?

-Sí…

-Pero no has dado con su cura.

-Mira…

-No has querido ver la cura. El tiempo se acaba y será ahora el Faraón quien tome tu lugar.

-Cállate.

-Si prefieres el silencio para no escuchar tu corazón, nada tengo que hacer.

Ishizu le dejó para unirse al Faraón que ya salía de aquellas ruinas junto con Mokuba y Odión. El tricolor miró al ojiazul entre sus brazos y suspiró.

-Ya estoy aquí, Seth. Voy a recuperarte -sus ojos violetas se posaron en Joey- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-No tengo remedio –gruñó aquél- Atemu… necesito de tu ayuda.

-Vaya, el perro al fin se da cuenta de que no puede hacer las cosas él solo –dijo sardónico Mokuba.

-¡Tengo que rescatar a Yugi!

El rubio contuvo la respiración. Tanto Atemu como Mokuba le miraban de una manera que le hizo arrepentirse mil veces de la manera en que se expresó. El Faraón finalmente asintió.

-Te auxiliaré, pero quien necesita más ayuda de manera urgente es Seto.

-Y ya deja de culpar a mi hermano y al Faraón de tus idioteces, perro.

-¡Óyeme, Mokuba…!

-¡Suficiente! –les calló el tricolor- Vámonos.

Odión se acercó a Ishizu para susurrarle.

-Esta jornada será muy dura.

-Hooonk –chilló Honkie a su lado.

* * *

Parecía ya como si fuera de noche. Las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo incluso lucían más quietas con un tono mucho más oscuro. Solo el ronroneo de la máquina de Mary Sue se podía escuchar en ese camino interminable.

Makyo echó un vistazo a Meiran en la parte trasera de la camioneta. La detective parecía más una estatua que otra cosa desde que la encontraran, no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde aquellas dichas en esa mansión abandonada. Ahora dormía cansada. El anciano suspiró y se volvió a Serenity que igualmente dormía con Honkie entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo antiguo de la camioneta. Los ojos de Makyo se ablandaron luego de observarle unos segundos. No podía culpar a la chica de las atrocidades de su hermano. Como buen samurai sabía que la ofensa era exclusivamente del joven Wheeler.

Siguió manejando. Los parabrisas se movían lentamente para retirar la fina ceniza que caía sobre el parabrisas y que las luces de Mary Sue también iluminaban sobre el camino como una lluvia fina. Honkie se removió un poco, gorgoteando. Makyo sonrió. El plumífero ser les había guiado exitosamente hasta una gasolinera de donde habían obtenido víveres y combustible para seguir su búsqueda que ya comenzaba a lucir imposible.

-¿Qué…?

Una figura se aproximaba a lo lejos, a mitad de camino y levantando ambos brazos en son de paz. Makyo fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que estuvo frente a la persona. Era un anciano cubierto en algo que fue una capa de algodón. Makyo sacó una lámpara antes de bajar al encuentro de la figura.

-¡Buen hombre! ¡Necesito ayuda!

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Solomon Mutou. Y necesito ayuda para mi amigo, Arthur.

-¿Mutou ha dicho?

-Sí, señor. ¿Le conozco?

-No, pero alguien en mi camioneta, sí.

Makyo le llamó para mostrarle a Serenity. Solomon lanzó un grito de alegría que hizo despertar tanto a la pelirroja como a Honkie quien dio un respingo antes de sacudir sus alas.

-¡Serenity! ¡Honkie!

-¡Hooonk!

-¡Señor Mutou!

Después de unos efusivos abrazos, Solomon se volvió a Makyo para hacer una reverencia solemne.

-Señor, no tengo palabras con que agradecerle esto.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Señor Mutou.

-Por favor, dígame Solomon.

-¿Señor? ¿Por qué trae esa capa rara?

-¡Ah! ¡Síganme! ¡Arthur está por allá!

Makyo, Serenity y Honkie volvieron con Mary Sue para seguir a Solomon que les condujo a través de la rara vegetación en un camino que fue haciendo la camioneta hasta donde unos pilares caídos y entrecruzados formaban un pequeño refugio improvisado. Las luces de Mary Sue dejaron ver a un hombre tendido dentro, cobijado por frazadas quemadas y roídas como todo lo que les rodeaba.

-¿Debemos despertar a Meiran? –preguntó Serenity a Makyo.

-¿Meiran? ¿Meiran está con ustedes? ¿Dónde? –Solomon abrió sus ojos como platos.

-En la parte trasera –indicó Makyo luego negando con la cabeza- La señorita está agotada, será mejor para ella descansar todo lo que le sea posible.

-Veamos al Doctor Hawkins.

Arthur Hawkins dormía entre jadeos pesados, como si le costara trabajo respirar. Solomon tocó un poco su hombro para despertarle.

-Amigo, he traído ayuda.

-Gracias… Solomon…

-Iré por agua y algo con que curar sus heridas –ofreció Makyo.

Honkie saltó de los brazos de Serenity para mirar más de cerca al doctor. Éste a su vez le miró extrañado.

-Es el ser del que te hablé, Arthur –explicó Solomon- Honkie.

-Honk.

-Ex… extraordinario…

-¿Dónde encontró al doctor? –quiso saber Serenity.

-Después de toda esa catástrofe, nos topamos el uno al otro pero en ese momento de la nada brotaron una cuadrilla de Shinigamis (1) que nos atacaron, mi amigo resultó el peor malherido.

-Cielos… lo siento, doctor.

-No… no lo lamentes… Serenity…

Makyo volvió con algunas cosas y entre los tres se dedicaron a curar al Doctor Hawkins, el cual no apartaba su vista de Honkie que tras los demás igualmente le observaba como si ambos intercambiaran palabras solo con su mirada. Por fin, el doctor se volvió a Solomon.

-Hay… algo que… no te he dicho…

-Amigo, eso puede esperar.

-No… es importante… es sobre… el Dragón Negro…

Eso hizo que Serenity y Solomon se detuvieran.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el último.

-El… Dragón Blanco… es… paz… equilibrio… el Dragón Negro… lo opuesto… caos… rabia… por eso… es fácil destruirlo… y revivirlo…

-Arthur no comprendo que quieres decir.

-La carta… es la única… que tiene… su esencia… y su corazón… su corazón…

-¿Sí?

-… su corazón… está sellado… prisionero…

-¿Sabes en dónde mi amigo?

El Doctor Hawkins miró a Honkie.

-… en… un joven…

-¡HOOONK!

La criatura chilló mirando el cielo que enrojecía como si fuego viviente estuviera corriendo por las nubes. La temperatura comenzó a subir al tiempo que la tierra se cimbró. Mary Sue se meció por el movimiento, despertando a Meiran que lanzó un grito al ver el escenario.

-¡Honkie vuelve acá! –Serenity salió corriendo tras el plumífero ser que huía despavorido.

-¡Serenity! ¡No te apartes! –Makyo le detuvo.

-¡Arthur!

-¡Honkie!

Un enorme rugido se escuchó. De entre las nubes de fuego descendieron cuatro enormes y escamosas patas de dragón que brillaban reflejando el fuego vivo por su color negro. Cuando las garras tocaron el suelo, lo desgarraron al tiempo que se apoyaban para dar un paso. Todos se ocultaron tras los pilares, asustados. El dragón era tan inmensamente grande que ni siquiera podía divisarse su cuerpo por entre las nubes, solo esas patas descomunales que caminaron lentamente, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

-Kami Sama…

El dragón rugió de nuevo y esta vez su rugido esfumó las nubes como si de polvo fino se tratara. Todos abrieron de par en par sus ojos al ver por completo a la bestia. Ni siquiera alcanzaban a divisar el final de su cuerpo ni su principio. Pero el crujido y movimiento de sus escamas era aterrador como si fueran miles de cuchillos acomodándose a cada paso que daba. Un ventarrón de fuerza increíble les azotó. Solo atinaron a pensar que era el aleteo de sus alas. Por un momento una tormenta de ceniza levantada del suelo les envolvió.

La tierra tembló por última vez y luego se calmó. Tosiendo, todo el grupo salió una vez que se cercioraron de que ya no había amenaza. Ya no había más nubes de ceniza o de fuego, en su lugar un increíble paisaje digno de cualquier libro de fantasía justo arriba de ellos. Como si estuvieran viendo un gigantesco cartel del Paraíso.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamó Serenity.

-De hecho, parecen todos los cielos –opinó boquiabierto Solomon.

-¿Vieron el tamaño de esa cosa? –terció Makyo.

-Fue el Dragón Negro, en su verdadera forma.

-Pero el doctor…

-¡Arthur!

Meiran estaba con él, sujetando su muñeca. El hombre lucía dormido pero cuando la detective soltó su brazo para mirarles negando con su cabeza en silencio, se dieron cuenta de que el Doctor Hawkins había fallecido.

-Arthur…

-Iba a decirnos algo del corazón del Dragón Negro.

-Sí, Serenity. Pero…

-El doctor no resistió la conmoción –dijo Meiran- Tenía perforado un pulmón y además había sangrado demasiado.

-Lo lamento, Solomon –Makyo uso una mano en el hombro de aquél.

-Él no quería decirlo pero yo ya lo había notado.

-Al menos ya no sufrirá más.

-No, Makyo. El orden de todo ha sido alterado. El alma de mi amigo no tiene un lugar a donde ir y reposar, los muertos caminan con los vivos y los vivos son el alimento de los dioses. Nada es lo que debería de ser. Y solo podremos volver a la normalidad si los dos dragones se unen para vencer a Irkalla.

-Honkie… ¿dónde estás? –gimió la pelirroja.

-No hay más tiempo, Serenity –Solomon suspiró- Tenemos que buscar al Faraón. Sólo el puede encontrar a los demás y a Honkie. En este momento, es el único con el poder para protegernos.

* * *

-… sé lo que parece pero te juro que Kaho nunca me lastimó.

-Entiendo, Mokuba.

-Ja, pero te usó como un títere.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, perro.

-Vuelve a decirme así y te juro…

-¿Qué? ¿Me entregarás a Irkalla como lo hiciste con Seto?

-Mokuba, Joey…

-¡Honk!

-Escúchame bien, mocoso. Tú y tu hermano solo han sido embaucados por ese par de monstruos que lo único que quieren es aprovecharse de sus inútiles almas.

-Ah, vaya, ahora somos inútiles y traidores.

-Por Ra, deténganse.

-Honk.

-Faraón, aquí viene Kuribo de regreso –dijo Odión poniendo fin a la discusión.

El peludo monstruo regresó con Atemu, gorgoteando como si con ello le dijera sobre su misión. El Faraón asintió para devolverlo a su carta antes de mirar a los demás.

-Lo que temía, el Libro de los Muertos sigue bien escondido. Ni con todo lo que Irkalla ha hecho ha podido sacarlo de su escondite. Tengo que darle su crédito a Rebeca.

-¿Y que harás ahora Faraón?

-Sencillo, llamaré a Anubis.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate, Joey. No todos son tan inservibles como tú.

-¡Mokuba!

-Joey, Mokuba. Me obligarán a convertirlos en estatuas si continúan peleando.

-Lo siento, Atemu. Pero Joey no debería estar aquí.

-TÚ no deberías estar aquí, niño.

-Yo no fui quien jugó con Seto y todavía se dio el lujo de entregarlo a un dios maligno porque su inocente Yugi andaba perdido.

-¡Te lo voy a repetir una vez más! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que le pasó a tu hermano!

-¡Honk!

-Sigue mintiendo, perro. Has hecho error tras error que ya no sabes que nueva excusa inventar para taparlos a todos, pero lo cierto es que tu porquería ya sale a flote.

-¡Hooonk!

-¡Mokuba!

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Joey le dio un puñetazo al pelinegro. Y recibió otro mucho más duro a cambio. Atemu le tomó por el cuello y lo lanzó bastante lejos solo para propinarle varios golpes más. Joey ni siquiera pudo esquivarlos. El Faraón le sacudió cual muñeco, clavando sus ojos furiosos en el rubio.

-¿Sabes algo? –siseó- Tengo muchos deseos de acabar contigo. Si hay algo que no tolero es la manera en que te estás comportando, Joey. Mira hasta donde hemos llegado por ello. Has dejado a un niño sin su hermano mayor, has destruido al mundo y aún sigues sin entender. Por favor, ya no me des una razón más para matarte porque te juro que lo haré sin vacilar.

-Tú… cof…

-Te he tenido una pacienta infinita y por Ra que fue un grave error. Pero ya no más, Joey. Si no vas a hacer nada entonces tampoco me estorbes y mucho menos le pongas la mano encima a un niño que está desesperado por recuperar a la única familia que tiene.

Atemu le soltó, fastidiado.

-No te entiendo, Joey. He estado pensando y pensando y pensando, y no te entiendo. Yo… Isis, al menos yo trato de hacer algo más que desesperar. ¿Crees que no quiero recuperar a Yugi? Claro que sí, pero si Seto desaparece bajo la maldición de Irkalla no habrá más Yugi que rescatar. Pero… pero mírate, Joey… ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Rescatas a Seto y luego frente a todos lo desprecias. Por supuesto que lo que le dijeron a Mokuba es una mentira, pero no voy a discutirla, porque está DEMASIADO herido para comprender razones. Y tu actitud con él no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Se arrodilló junto al rubio que se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la sangre de sus labios.

-Somos amigos, por todos los dioses. ¿Qué nos está pasando? Ra es mi testigo cuando te digo de corazón que es para mí una felicidad el verte a ti y Yugi juntos. Pueden estar juntos, merecen estar juntos. Pero ahora, en este preciso momento, eso pasa a segundo plano. No quiero volverte a ver discutir con Mokuba sobre algo que, seamos sinceros, él tiene razón en reclamarte…

-Pero…

-No, no Joey. Irkalla es más sincero que tú y que Horus me perdone, pero es cierto. Mírame a los ojos y respóndeme como hombre, ¿qué harás sobre Seto?

-Ah… yo…

-Sólo dilo, Joey. Entre tú y yo. Pero ya no me mientas.

-Atemu… yo… yo estoy con Yugi…

El Faraón levantó su rostro al cielo al tiempo que cerró sus ojos con un largo suspiro. Poniéndose de pie, devolvió una cruel mirada sobre el rubio.

-Te prohíbo tajantemente dirigirle una sola palabra a Seto. No tienes permitido entablar una conversación con Mokuba. Y mucho menos tienes la libertad de darme tu opinión.

-¿Qué?

-Si te veo cerca de Seto, estás muerto. No, JAMÁS volverás a renacer. No dejaré nada de ti.

Joey se levantó como de rayo para encararse al Faraón.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-La única salida que nos has dejado a todos. Asume las consecuencias, Joey. Lo último que te diré es que me has decepcionado. Ignoro en que momento de tu camino dejaste de ser osado y valiente pero eso me entristece de sobremanera. Que Ra te perdone porque yo no lo haré.

Sin más, Atemu se dio vuelta para volver al grupo. Joey parpadeó atónito y bastante dolido. Se sentía como el peor criminal de la historia. Honkie le miró desde donde Seto y bajó su redonda cabeza para echarse sobre el castaño que era tomando en brazos por el Faraón. Fue Ishizu quien se le acercó cuando todos marchaban.

-Ven, Joey. El Faraón buscará al dios Anubis para pedirle que traiga el alma completa de Seth y así poder equilibrar su esencia, evitando su desaparición.

-¿S-Seth? Querrás decir Seto.

-No. Seth. Será el Alto Sacerdote Seth quien vuelva.

-Oh…

* * *

(1) Shinigami, es un dios menor de la muerte, que gusta de cazar a los muertitos. Folklore japonés.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	22. Corazón de Dragón

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Those who are dead are not dead  
They're just living in my head  
And since I fell for that spell  
I am living there as well  
Oh..__  
There must be something more  
__... (42, Coldplay)_

**CAPITULO X****XI. CORAZÓN DE DRAGÓN.**

La pequeña tira de papel ondeaba suavemente, oscilando de un lado a otro con elegancia a pesar de que sus orillas estaban carbonizadas y las arrugas habían destrozado el fino papel del cual estaba hecha. Pero aún con todo esto, se mecía graciosamente mientras iba bajando. De súbito, volvió al techo entre un revoloteo brusco provocado por el fino soplido de Shashenka que ya llevaba un tiempo considerable jugando con la tirita.

-Creo que ya se volvió loca –comentó Tea.

-Quizá, o quizá somos nosotros los locos.

-No digas eso Marik, solo obsérvala. Ni siquiera ha preguntado por Meiran.

-Eso no significa que la haya olvidado. Quizá su mente no quiere pensarlo por el dolor de la sospecha de una pérdida fatal.

-Egoísmo es para mí. El mundo siempre tiene que girar alrededor de ella.

-O bien ella está cansada de girar alrededor de todos.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto Marik?

-Tristán, no la defiendo de nada. La comprendo que es diferente.

-¿Comprender?

-Así es, en su mente hay tantas cosas que carecen de sentido juntas, pero por partes son la llave de muchas respuestas.

-Hablando otra vez en acertijos. El encierro ya está afectándonos.

-Jejeje, lo siento, Tristán.

-Y sacando el tema a flote, ¿cuándo subiremos de nuevo a la superficie, Marik?

-No lo sé, Ryou. Espero por una señal.

-Deberíamos al menos echarle un vistazo –opinó Tristán, suspirando.

-Mala idea. Recuerden que Shashenka aún no está en condiciones de caminar. Si algo o alguien nos llegara a ver y deseara lastimarnos, ella sería el primer blanco.

-Genial.

* * *

-Maldito seas, Irkalla.

-Ah, vamos, Ozha. Eso lo dijiste desde el primer día que llegaste aquí, es un tema ya… oxidado.

-¿Puedo matarlo?

-Khura, cariño. Sabes de antemano que eso no es posible. Ya está muerto.

-Cierto. Yo lo maté.

Tanto Irkalla como Khura se echaron a reír. Ozha simplemente se conformó con levantarse del suelo, cuidando de no deshacerse o agravar sus heridas hechas por Khura, limpiándose del polvo y buscando alguna posición cómoda donde la gruesa cadena negra atada a su collar no le rozara su adolorido cuerpo de piedra que a pesar del material funcionaba como una piel normal.

-Ozha, si te dejo libre es para que des mis recados –dijo Irkalla luego de reír un rato- Debiste decirle a Joey lindo como se vencerán los otros Pilares. Ahora que ya está con el Faraón, esa información era de vital importancia.

-Sin mencionar el hecho de que para liberar a Yugi deberán conocer al General Miskra.

-Tsk, tsk, mal hecho Ozha. Desde que te convertiste en un vanidoso, se te olvidó como ser útil.

Irkalla tomó el mentón de Ozha para hacerle mirar a sus ojos aquamarinos llenos de burla.

-Dime, mi querida mascota, ¿por qué demonios me has desobedecido? ¿Quieres que haga sufrir a…?

-¡NO!

-¿No? Oh, vaya, ahora si dices no. Pero te has atrevido a no hacerme caso sabiendo de antemano que, mi pequeño Ozha, si tú me fallabas, habría consecuencias.

-C-Cualquier cosa pero no le hagas daño.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, son familia –dijo burlón Khura.

-Una muy adorable familia –Irkalla rió despectivo- Khura, te dejo con él para que sigas divirtiéndote, hijo. Papá debe arreglar los desperfectos.

-Jejejejeje, gracias papá.

La gárgola miró uno y otro antes de acercarse por última vez a Irkalla quien le empujó con fuerza y desprecio al suelo antes de darse vuelta y salir de la sala de donde solo se escucharon después gritos de dolor mezclados con risas de cruel diversión.

* * *

Joey no podía despegar su vista del escenario tan surrealista que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Una especie de burbuja flotante en medio de un mar de ceniza, fuego y escombros de cosas que ya no poseían una forma comprensible. El cielo de nubes rojizas bailando alrededor de esa esfera de protección creada por Atemu mientras permanecía de frente al gran dios chacal.

Anubis, de tamaño gigantesco, miraba con sus ojos brillantes y rasgados al cuerpo que el Faraón le presentaba mientras eran entonados cánticos funerarios que hablaban de la historia del alma que el tricolor deseaba recuperar. El dios chacal movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si meditara aquellas palabras antiguas. Su mano bajó a donde la burbuja brillante para tomar el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Seto y elevarlo a las alturas hasta donde su hocico pudiera insuflarle el aliento de vida que solo Anubis puede conceder a un alma perdida.

El rubio contuvo su respiración. Era el único que se había atrevido a seguir al Faraón después de que este les dijera como y donde iría con Seto a donde el dios del Inframundo para traer de vuelta el alma del Alto Sacerdote Seth. Joey tenía algunos problemas para respirar pues ahí el aire era mucho mas enrarecido que en otros sitios además de tener ese humo caliente y ceniza flotando por todos lados sin mencionar que el lugar donde se hallaba oculto y que no era otra cosa sin un enorme tubo de cañería de concreto se cimbraba de cuando en cuando por los movimientos del enorme Anubis a varios metros lejos de él.

El Faraón elevó sus brazos al dios chacal que gruñó de una manera extraña, alzando su cayado que al tocar las nubes hizo que éstas comenzaran a arremolinarse como si de pronto un tornado fuera a formarse ahí mismo. Fumarolas de lava y fuego se desprendieron de la tierra hirviendo mientras Anubis volvía a soplar su aliento de vida sobre la figura inerte pero levitante de Seto. El castaño comenzó a resplandecer esporádicamente. Entonces el dios chacal dejó caer el cayado sobre su cuerpo.

Joey quiso gritar pero se contuvo a tiempo, tapando su boca para no ser escuchado. Para su sorpresa, el ojiazul no sufrió daño alguno, su cuerpo pareció ser como un holograma cuando el cayado le tocó. Justo después su resplandor aumentó de la misma manera en que Anubis lo hizo antes de envolver entre sus garras al castaño.

Después, el rubio ya no supo más.

* * *

-¿Joey…? ¿Joey?

-… uh…

-Despierta, Joey.

El rubio abrió sus ojos pesadamente, parpadeando un poco antes de poder enfocar adecuadamente su vista en un rostro conocido.

-¿Atemu? ¿Dónde estoy?

-A salvo.

-¿Qué…?

-No debiste seguirme, pudiste haber muerto calcinado.

-Yo…

-Eres un desgraciado afortunado. Ahora, ponte de pie y camina. Vamos a buscar a un Pilar.

Joey así lo hizo, sacudiéndose la ceniza aún tibia de su cuerpo. A lo lejos, estaban Ishizu y Odión platicando con Mokuba que sostenía a Honkie entre sus brazos mientras el plumífero ser canturreaba algo. El Faraón por su parte, se hallaba no muy lejos, mirando al horizonte. El rubio frunció su ceño acomodándose sus maltrechas ropas. Se giró para ver por su propia cuenta algo. Y en verdad así fue.

-Seto…

El ojiazul también miraba al horizonte en la misma dirección que Atemu solo que más distante. Su pose erguida y firme le dijeron al rubio que no había más amenaza de desaparición lo que le dio un enorme alivio y sin pensar dio unos cuentos pasos hacia él.

-Cuida tus movimientos, infiel. No puedes poner un solo dedo en mi persona.

-¿Qué rayos...?

El castaño se dio vuelta. Su mirada azul, fría y sobre todo penetrante se clavó en Joey por unos segundos que se hicieron como mil años antes de que le abandonaron.

-Que Ra maldiga tu alma pecadora y te condene al sufrimiento eterno.

Joey parpadeó atónito ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar pero no pudo replicar pues Seth le dejó así boquiabierto para ir al encuentro de el Faraón, arrodillándose con su cabeza baja.

-Mi Señor, el Pilar se halla en el noroeste, y aunque está lejos de nosotros no se mueve de su sitio.

-Gracias, Seth, pero levántate. Aquí no hay más Egipto, ni reino ni protocolos.

Atemu se inclinó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Cuando el ojiazul lo hizo, el tricolor le sonrió y su sonrisa fue correspondida. Mokuba corrió a ellos, lanzándose al castaño para capturarlo por la cintura.

-¡NISAMA!

-¿Sucede algo hermanito?

-Solo estoy feliz de verte mucho mejor.

-Y así será por siempre. Pero Honkie está sofocándose.

-¿Eh? ¡AH!

La emplumada criatura suspiró hondamente cuando el pelinegro se separó lo suficiente como para que respirara.

-Hooonk…

-Jejejeje, lo siento Honkie. Nisama, ¿Qué haremos?

-Buscar otro Pilar para que el Faraón lo derrote y pueda obtener otra pieza de la Rosa de los Vientos. Cuando haya armado las cuatro partes, podremos dirigirnos al palacio de Irkalla.

-Wow, sabes mucho, Nisama.

-Por algo soy el hermano mayor.

-¡Nisama!

A lo lejos, Joey frunció su ceño, caminando a donde Ishizu y Odión.

-¿Por qué Mokuba actúa así?

-Para él, es su hermano Seto.

-¡Pero no lo es!

-Claro que no, pero Seth comprende la importancia de no contradecir a Mokuba –le explicaba Odión.

-¿Es decir que Mokuba es el único que no sabe que es Seth?

Ishizu rió.

-Tú eres el único que no comprende las cosas, Joey.

-Grrr…

-Debes estar emocionado de que ahora que todo está mejor, el Faraón podrá derrotar a los Pilares y con ello rescatar a Yugi de las garras del Oscuro.

-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-¿Y por qué miras tanto a Seth?

-¡No lo hago!

-Bueno, todos estaremos tranquilos si no tocas a Seth ni a Mokuba –Odión puso una mano en el hombro de Joey- Vamos a figurar que estamos en punto neutro y que todo está completamente normal, ¿Qué te parece Joey?

-Siento que me trataran como a un retrasado mental.

-No es eso, sino que solo así pareciera que tú puedes estar a gusto.

-Ishizu…

Mokuba rió alegre, llamando la atención de los tres. Atemu se volvió a los Ishtar.

-Hora de partir, ¡Quimera, ven!

-¡Wow! ¡Un Monstruo de Duelo vivo! ¡Eres genial Atemu!

-Atemu… -gruñó entre dientes el rubio.

* * *

El camino ahora parecía un grisáceo desierto lleno de enormes estelas de piedra negra que apuntaban a un cielo casi blanco del cual no se distinguía gran cosa salvo una que otra nube enorme y quieta. De vez en cuando se avistaba un pedazo de hierro o de columna que sostuviera algún edificio, así como estatuas rotas o autos clavados cual alfiler en la arena gris.

-¿No es extraño que este camino que hemos seguido jamás ha sufrido una desviación? –preguntó Solomon mirando hacia el exterior, bajando el vidrio de la portezuela.

-Pienso que alguien o algo nos quiere guiar a algún lugar -respondió Makyo.

-Lo difícil es adivinar si es con una buena intención.

-O quizá solo hemos tenido suerte –terció Serenity- Porque no nos han atacado pero tampoco hemos encontrado más personas.

-Salvo Meiran.

-La señorita sigue ausente –Makyo se giró un poco para verla en la parte trasera, durmiendo.

-Temo que Shashenka haya muerto.

-Solomon, ¿usted lo cree?

-Sí, Serenity. Es lo único que puede poner así a Meiran.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, solo con el ronroneo de Mary Sue llenando el vacío en el aire. Entonces Serenity pareció recordar algo.

-Makyo, ahora que lo pienso, jamás me ha dicho el nombre de su amo.

-Ah… carece de importancia, no es posible que le conocieran.

-Pero podría ser de utilidad, quizá se nos presentara la oportunidad de preguntar por él.

El jardinero miró a Solomon.

-Era un joven empresario. Pero… insisto, es mejor así.

-¿Sucede algo, Makyo? –inquirió Solomon.

-No… solo que ese dato preferiría guardármelo si me lo permiten. No quiero parecer grosero ni mucho menos, pero mi aprecio por mi amo es tal que hasta su nombre me es atesorable. E insisto, carece de importancia.

-Está bien…

-Perdone señorita Serenity. No quiero sonar rudo con usted.

-Es usted muy leal a su amo, Makyo. Lo admiro, como los samuráis a los Shogunes.

-Jejeje, podría decirse.

-Ya no existen muchas personas… bueno, que digo, si ya no hay más personas… pero Makyo, es usted admirable.

-Gracias, Solomon. Usted también lo es.

-¡Miren allá! –gritó emocionada Serenity- ¿Ese no es el Estadio de Ciudad Domino?

-¡Por la barba de mi abuelo que sí! –se unió Solomon- ¡Estamos en Ciudad Domino!

Sin esperar a que se lo dijeran, Makyo giró el volante para ir a donde se avistaban las ruinas del estadio. La camioneta tembló un poco por el encuentro de un suelo empedrado y desigual pero eso no mermó el entusiasmo que llenó a los tres al ver por fin una imagen familiar.

-No está completamente en ruinas, debe haber alguien dentro, estoy seguro. El estadio ha resistido todos estos embates y debe ser un buen refugio. Kami sama, que así sea –rezó esperanzado Solomon mientras llegaban.

Por fin la camioneta se detuvo, y los tres ocupantes no perdieron tiempo en bajar a inspeccionar. Si bien la entrada y aberturas en los muros estaban llenas hasta el medio con la arena caliente además de los escombros del mismo estadio. Lucía como el mejor refugio que pudieran haber encontrado desde que Mary Sue estuviera en la larga e interminable travesía solitaria. Makyo quiso empujar una viga y Solomon se le unió mientras Serenity les quitaba arena y basura para poder desplazarla mejor.

-¡A la cuenta de tres! –dijo Makyo- ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡TRES!

La viga crujió al ser movida, haciendo un eco en el interior. Con una caía pesada pero hueca por el tipo de suelo, cayó a un lado con una neblina suave de arena que hizo toser levemente a los tres.

-Ahora, solo tenemos que…

Un grito les puso los pelos de punta, era un grito de miedo y auxilio al mismo tiempo. Solomon se puso delante de Serenity quien se aferró a él mientras Makyo tomó la primera barra de metal que vio como un arma protectora, listo para defenderlos de ser necesarios.

-¡SHASHENKA!

Como si hubiera salido de la nada, Meiran pasó corriendo entre ellos, dejándolos estupefactos. Tanto por el grito como por el salto desesperado de la joven detective que no vaciló en entrar en esas penumbras en la búsqueda de su pareja cuyo grito le había despertado. Luego de intercambiar miradas confusas, los tres le siguieron a un paso un poco más precavido, llamándola.

-¡Señorita, regrese!

-¡Meiran!

La castaña tiraba con ansias de unas sillas empotradas en un pasillo y que impedían su trayectoria. Solomon iba a detenerla cuando se dio cuenta de que del otro lado también había movimiento.

-¡SHASHENKA! ¡YA VOY!

-¡MEEEIIIRAAAAAN!

Serenity hizo a un lado a los dos ancianos cuando una de las sillas pasó cerca de ellas, lanzada con fuerza por la detective que no escatimaba en fuerzas con tal de despejar el camino. La desesperación en el rostro de Meiran era más que evidente, y le cegaba de tal forma que no se percataba de sus manos que sangraban ya por los pedazos de metales o hendiduras de las sillas que rasguñaban sus brazos y dedos. Al fin, un hueco se hizo y un par de pálidos brazos salieron de ahí.

-¡MEIRAN!

-¡SHASHENKA!

Meiran tomó aquellos brazos para jalar a la rusa que se deslizó sin problema por entre el hueco, llorando histéricamente y sujetándose de la castaña en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la misma.

-Shhh, ya estoy aquí, nena…

Saliendo de su estupefacción, Solomon se les acercó, notando la rodilla vendada de la chica.

-Está viva… Kami sama, gracias.

-Nena… -sollozaba Meiran, meciéndola- … te encontré Enka…

-¡Shashenka! –llamó alguien más desde dentro.

-¿Ryou?

-¿Solomon?

-¡RYOU!

El anciano se asomó por el agujero, sonriendo emocionado.

-¡Solomon! ¡Cielos! ¡Tea, Tristán y Marik están conmigo!

-¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Alabadas sean las estrellas!

-¡Tristán!

-¡Serenity! ¿En verdad eres tú?

-¡Sí! Jejejeje.

-¡Todos vengan ya!

Con la ayuda de Makyo, todos al fin se reunieron entre abrazos y risas de alegría. Luego de intercambiar incesantes saludos y una que otra anécdota de cómo sobrevivieron, al fin todos se calmaron, sentándose en un círculo.

-Gracias, señor Makyo por traerlos –habló Ryou.

-No es nada, no es nada. Solo lamento la pérdida del pajarito.

-Oh, Honkie…

-Pero aún no comprendo, ¿cómo dieron con el Estadio?

-Suerte, Tea. Llevamos varios días recorriendo todo esto.

-Y nosotros escondidos como dijo Marik. Ya quería hacer un motín en su contra –bromeó Tristán.

-Marik sabe lo que hay allá afuera, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Señor Mutou. Y con la señorita Trievsky herida, no era posible movernos.

Ante la mención, Meiran levantó su vista húmeda de pequeñas lágrimas.

-… g-gracias…

-No tienes que dar gracias, Meiran, también fue suerte de nosotros encontrarla.

-Chicos, quiero escuchar que ha ocurrido con ustedes –pidió Solomon- Tenemos que saber.

Horas más tarde, cuando todos se habían enterado de lo pasado se dispusieron a descansar en un extremo del Estadio más amplio que donde Marik y los demás descansaran. Solomon jaló discretamente del brazo al egipcio para hablar aparte.

-Marik, gracias por todo.

-De nada, Señor Mutou.

-Hay algo que sabes, ¿verdad?

-La joven señor –Marik señaló con su mentón a Shashenka- tiene algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Aún no lo identifico bien. Pero sé que tiene que ver con todo esto.

-Dioses.

-Su pareja, también.

-¿Qué? ¿Meiran?

-Está escondiendo algo grave.

-¿Marik?

-Y lo suyo si es muy malo para todos –el egipcio suspiró- Tenemos que hallar de inmediato al Faraón. El tiempo apremia y la Oscuridad está ganando la batalla.

-¿No hay manera de que puedas… ayudar… o lo que sea a Meiran?

Marik negó.

-No está en mi ese poder.

-Primero creí que se hallaba así por la muerte de Shashenka, pero… bueno, Makyo me dijo que cuando les encontró estaba gravemente lastimada y que sangraba tanto que era imposible decir cuales eran las heridas pero que Meiran no quiso que la tocaran… fue ella misma quien se atendió. ¿Qué pudieron haberle hecho?

-Solo ella lo sabe. Pero hay una maldad rodeándola.

Solomon cerró sus ojos.

-Pobre criatura, Shashenka, esto… tienes razón, Marik. Hay que hallar al Faraón. Pero… ¿cómo?

-Jejeje, hay una manera muy rápida pero será después. Todos estamos cansados y conmocionados. Debemos reposar un poco antes de la siguiente sacudida.

-Ok… ni siquiera yo tengo la fuerza para discutírtelo. Tantos misterios y trampas… en verdad cansan el alma.

-Eso es lo que Irkalla quiere de todos. Tenemos que resistir. Y eso puede empezar por descansar, Señor Mutou. Es mejor dejar nuestras divagaciones para después.

-Y que lo digas, Marik. Y que lo digas.

Abrazadas, en una esquina Meiran y Shashenka intercambiaban palabras, aunque era más por parte de la castaña que de la bailarina que lloraba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tranquila, Enka. Ya estoy aquí.

-… snif… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-No, princesa, nunca te dejé.

-Te fuiste… estabas… estabas muy ocupada.

-Shashenka no digas eso.

La rusa se zafó de sus brazos para girarse y darle la espalda a Meiran, haciéndose ovillo.

-… me dejaste sola… te necesitaba… y me dejaste…

-Enka, ¿de que hablas?

-… te vi… estabas ahí… con él…

-Sha… ¡no!... escucha…

-Siempre me mientes… siempre… dices una cosa… y estás haciendo otra…

-Yo no…

-… me quedé atrapada… monstruos… y tú… no estabas… ¿por qué?

-Ah… yo… pasó algo…

Shashenka ya no replicó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos para seguir sollozando. Meiran quiso poner una mano en su hombro tembloroso pero la rusa le rechazó de un manotazo.

-¡No me hables!

-Enka…

-Me das asco. Te odio.

Meiran palideció al escuchar las palabras. De sus ojos se escaparon un par de gruesas lágrimas. Con penosa lentitud se dio vuelta para recargarse de la pared y abrazar sus piernas, meciéndose un poco.

-Pero… no fue mi culpa…

* * *

El pequeño niño corría con todas las fuerzas con que sus pequeñas y débiles piernas le dejaban sobre la ardiente arena. Sus lágrimas a pesar de seguir escapando de sus ojos se secaban por el sol infame que quemaba su piel reseca y adolorida en su mayoría por raspones, cortaduras y las heridas provocadas por los animales salvajes que ya se había topado anteriormente. Tropezó un poco pero volvió a la carrera, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rastro de sus pasos y aquello de lo que huía.

El humo del incendio ya había alcanzado el cielo azul inmaculado. El olor a muerte y sangre aún eran percibidos a pesar de la distancia. El corazón del niño latía con mucha fuerza, no tanto por la carrera sino por el miedo y el desamparo que le gritaban que ya lo había perdido todo. Se volvió al frente para seguir corriendo, reprimiendo un sollozo. Sus ojos se posaron por fugaces segundos en la tira que su muñeca portaba.

Una fina y rústica tira de lino que su hermanita le hubiera tejido.

-¿Miskra?

-Te escucho, milord.

-¿Están preparados tus jinetes?

-Sí, mi señor. El Faraón ha mordido el anzuelo.

-Excelente. Otra cosa, ¿estás listo para enfrentarlo?

-Sí, milord.

-Recuerda dejarle saber que debe hacer el siguiente rito para salvar a Seto.

-No lo olvidaré, mi señor.

-¿Estabas recordando algo, Miskra?

-No, buscaba las armas para mi encuentro con el pequeño.

-Ah… jejeje, bien hecho General. Veo que ya comprendes que ritmo estoy llevando en sus corazones.

-Solo un poco, milord.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-Carmesí. Guerra.

-Jajajajaja. Si bien tengo entendido, tiene un muy mal carácter. Me siento tentado a ordenarle atacar a Joey, pero eso sería un riesgo.

-Yo le recomendaría el dragón.

-¿Por qué, Miskra?

-Milord, usted lo ha dicho. El miedo entre ellos los orilla a cometer traiciones.

Irkalla se carcajeó hasta las lágrimas.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No se me había ocurrido! ¡Sí! ¡Miskra, ordena un ataque frontal!

-Enseguida, mi señor.

* * *

El altísimo y fornido guerrero enmascarado miraba a su alrededor con cierto hastío. Su capa roja como su máscara se ondeaban al viento ardiente que llenaba el paisaje apocalíptico. Unos esqueléticos demonios de filosos dientes se aproximaron a él, escalando la roca sobre la cual estaba encaramado. El jinete solo les miró despectivo y cuando los tuvo al alcance, fue rompiendo uno a uno sus cuerpos con sus garras carmesí, alargando lo más posible su única distracción del momento.

No bien terminada con el último cráneo cuando una luz dorada apareció a lo lejos en su costado. Tirando los cuerpos de los demonios, el guerrero se giró para verla mejor. Un resoplido se dejó escuchar en el cielo de nubes ardientes antes de que la luz brillante del Dragón Alado de Ra bajara directo al enmascarado, disparándole su fuego divino. El otro solo rió desganado sin ningún movimiento de protección, dejando que el disparo cayera de lleno sobre él.

El dragón volvió a donde Atemu aparecía, con su monte de cartas en mano, listas para ser usadas. El humo levantado por el ataque se dispersó pero no había más guerrero, solo un hueco en la tierra.

-Mi hermano era bastante torpe y lento. No supongas que todos seremos así.

El tricolor se giró al momento, encontrando al enmascarado justo metros detrás de él.

-Para ser el famoso Faraón, me pareces bastante inútil. De ser tú, ya habría vencido a mi enemigo.

-Tienes una lengua muy ponzoñosa.

-Sincera, prefiero decir. Pero, estamos aquí porque quieres lo que hay dentro de mí. Ven por él si es que acaso tienes el valor de enfrentarme.

-También eres arrogante.

-Yo soy Carmesí, la Espada y Pilar de la Guerra. Mi brazo izquierdo sostiene la ira en los corazones así como su rencor. Mi brazo derecho sostiene la espada que se afila con esos sentimientos y acaba con naciones enteras.

-¿Qué naciones puedes destruir aquí?

Carmesí rió.

-Humanos. Tan simples y sin sentido.

-Tú también eres humano.

-Ja. Ese truco barato no te servirá. Yo no soy humano. Soy… ajajajaja… soy lo que soy.

-¡Pelemos!

-Calma, Faraón. Yo creo que si vamos a batirnos a muerte sería cortés presentarnos debidamente, ¿no lo crees? Es decir, quiero estrechar la mano de Joey Wheeler.

-¿Qué…?

El enmascarado desapareció. Atemu se giró a todos lados, buscando en vano su presencia.

-¡Slaifer!

Trayendo al dragón, el tricolor montó en el para ir a toda velocidad a donde había dejado resguardados a los demás. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Carmesí caminar con cruel lentitud hacia ellos, esgrimiendo ya su espada curva de filosos dientes retorcidos. Ishizu y Odión estaban haciendo lo imposible por levantar un escudo protector.

-¡NO!

Atemu se lanzó sobre Carmesí al tiempo que éste se giraba para recibir su ataque. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en un furioso intercambio de golpes. Odio jaló a Ishizu y Mokuba para subir en Quimera y huir. Seth les siguió listo para subir en Belorofonte cuando chocó con Joey. Sus ojos de inmediato mostraron la furia hacia el rubio.

-Cuida por donde miras, infiel.

-Oye tú…

-¡Vámonos! –les llamó la egipcia.

Ambos subieron en el monstruo, uno rehuyendo del otro. El Faraón seguía debatiéndose con el enmascarado rojo bajo ellos. Estelas de luz y fuego les rodeaban, así como gruesas columnas de arena, ceniza y humo que imposibilitan ver como se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento.

-Debemos irnos lo más lejos posible. El Faraón no podrá pelear con todo su poder si estamos cerca –habló Odión a los otros dos cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

-Hacia el este –señaló Seth- Hay…

-¡AAAH!

Quimera fue atacada desde el suelo por un poderoso ataque de luz roja que lanzó a todos por el aire y quemó por completo a la criatura.

-¡NISAMAAAA!

Seth no lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzó al aire en busca de Mokuba. Joey le miró estupefacto sujeto a Belorofonte que bramó antes de ir por Odión e Ishizu. Sin embargo, los ojos del rubio no se despegaban de los hermanos Kaiba que caían en veloz picada.

-¡NISAMA!

-¡SUJÉTATE BIEN DE MI, MOKUBA! ¡NO ME SUELTES POR NADA!

El pelinegro apretó sus ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Seth que le rodeó con ambos brazos, mirando al cada vez más cercano suelo con el viento silbando en sus oídos por lo frenético de la caída. Los ojos del castaño relampaguearon y su figura se iluminó por completo y un par de grandes y blancas alas de dragón brotaron de su espalda que se ondearon con fuerza, haciendo un hueco de aire que amortiguó su caída en picada, pareciendo que más bien flotaban con calma.

Sin embargo, de entre nubes un segundo ataque de fuego salió disparado hacia ellos. Un gruñido dragonesco brotó del pecho de Seth, inhábil de hacer algo a tiempo. El golpe era inminente.

-¡JOEY!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Atemu salía de entre las nubes de ceniza con Obelisk y espada dorada en mano para atacar a Carmesí quien ondeó su espada al aire con la vista fija en Seth quien apenas esquivó su ataque de fuego solo para girarse y verle venir de frente. Mokuba también le vio y gritó asustado. Carmesí ya no traía puesta su máscara. Su rostro estaba desfigurado lleno de una boca que iba de oreja a oreja llena de filosas hileras de colmillos llenos de baba y sangre con unos ojos huecos pero sangrantes.

Seth levantó una mano que se transformó en una garra para resistir el embate de Carmesí quien abrió sus fauces para morderle cambiando el giro de su espada hacia el pecho del ojiazul, donde Mokuba se abrazaba aterrorizado mientras los tres caían al suelo. La mano gruesa de Obelisk buscaba alcanzarles en vano con Atemu ya en el aire y el filo de su espada apuntado a la cabeza de Carmesí.

Un segundo ronquido lleno los cielos, una explosión de fuego y ceniza les envolvió. Los Ishtar tuvieron que maniobrar en el aire para no caer por la fuerza de la onda explosiva que se extendió varios metros alrededor.

-¡FARAON! ¡SETH! ¡MOKUBA!

Ishizu y Odión aterrizaron y bajaron de Belorofonte aprisa para ir a donde un hueco enorme despedía las últimas hileras de humo. La egipcia respiró aliviada al ver que el Faraón se ponía de pie, lleno de sangre oscura y ostentando en una mano la segunda pieza de la Llave.

-¡Mi Señor!

Seth y Mokuba también se levantaban del suelo, el ojiazul sacudiéndose él y a su hermano de la ceniza que les cayera.

-¡Nisama!

-Faraón, ¿qué sucedió?

El tricolor negó con su cabeza, mirando a los Kaiba. Ishizu ya no dijo nada.

-Quimera ha desaparecido. Carmesí pudo destruirle para siempre.

-Lo siento, Faraón.

-Debemos seguir –el tricolor suspiró- Seth, Mokuba, ¿están bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Atemu! –exclamó el chico, aún abrazado a su hermano.

-Seth, Mokuba, dejen que Ishizu les revise por si tienen alguna herida.

Ambos hermanos asintieron. Ishizu les llevó un poco más aparte para revisarles. Odión se acercó al Faraón.

-¿Señor?

-Llévate a Joey. Estoy cansado.

-¿J-Joey? ¿Dónde…?

Odión no dijo más. Joey estaba a los pies de Atemu, inconsciente y lleno de la ceniza y polvo del ambiente.

-¿Qué pasó realmente mi señor? Lo último que bien recuerdo es a Joey arrojándose a donde ustedes. Muchacho loco, no sé por qué hizo eso.

-Dices bien –Atemu miró al rubio- Esta vez fue el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos quien nos salvó. El auténtico dragón…

* * *

**Continuará…**


	23. Hogar, dulce hogar

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_I remember when, I remember, I__ remember when I lost my mind. There was something so pleasant about that place,_

_Even your emotions have an echo, In so much space._

_And when youre out there,_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch, _

_but it wasnt because I didnt know enough,_

_I just knew too much.__?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly_

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life,_

_But think twice, _

_Thats my only advice._

_Come on now ,_

_who do you, who do you, who do you,_

_who do you think you are,_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul, _

_You really think youre in control._

_Well, I think youre crazy,  
I think youre crazy  
I think youre crazy  
Just like me_

_My heroes had the heart_

_to lose their lives out on a limb, _

_And all I remember, is thinking, I want to be like them._

_Ever since I was little,_

_ever since I was little _

_Oh it looked like fun, _

_and its no coincidence Ive come,_

_And I can die when Im done..._

_But maybe Im crazy,  
Maybe youre crazy,  
Maybe were crazy,  
Probably_

_…(Crazy, Gnarls Barkley). _

**CAPITULO XXII. HOGAR DULCE HOGAR.**

-¿Nisama?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuando Atemu derrote a Irkalla, ¿todo volverá a la normalidad?

-Así será, Mokie.

Mokuba abrazó a Seth, sonriendo más tranquilo mientras el ojiazul le cepillaba sus cabellos con ternura. Ambos sentados en una columna caída de un incierto templo. Joey les observaba en otro extremo de lo que hubiera sido un atrio, con el ceño fruncido levemente. Recordaba haber visto esa escena anteriormente, en casa del CEO. Los mismos gestos y mirada, que bien no podían decir mucho pero bien hablaban lo que el castaño no decía con palabras.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, Atemu te reñirá de nuevo –habló Ishizu a su lado, haciéndolo respingar.

-¡Ishizu! ¡No hagas eso!

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Joey?

-Nada.

-Te inquieta Seth, ¿no es verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Seth siempre ha sido muy fuerte, incluso si ha tenido que vencerse a sí mismo. Si existe alguien en quien el Faraón podría confiarle su vida, es sin duda Seth. Por algo fue el Alto Sacerdote de Egipto y mano derecha de…

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que estarlo alabando? –le interrumpió fastidiado el rubio.

-No son alabanzas, Joey –replicó la egipcia, mirándole- Son los hechos que te molestan porque no hay ni una palabra tuya escrita en ellos.

-Yo no quiero estar entre ellos.

Ishizu negó con al cabeza.

-Cuídate del Faraón, un solo pensamiento tuyo en dirección a Seth y serás comida para los muertos.

-No le tengo miedo al fanfarrón ése.

Joey se puso de pie para salir de ahí y caminar en cualquier otra dirección. Honkie le llamó pero no le hizo caso, caminando más rápido.

_/ ¿Quién se cree Ishizu para sermonearme de esa manera? A mi no me importa ni Seth ni Atemu. Yo solo quiero rescatar a Yugi y ya. /_

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta una pequeña habitación sin techo, soportando a duras penas una gruesa columna torcida que había caído encima. Haciendo a un lado enredaderas y algunas telarañas, Joey entró para apoyar su espalda en una de las golpeadas paredes, cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio le calmó un poco, a lo lejos se distinguía la voz de Ishizu llamándole junto con los chillidos de Honkie pero pronto fueron ahogados por el vasto silencio que le rodeaba. El rubio suspiró con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos. Al fin tenía algo de tranquilidad luego de un viaje lleno de insultos, desprecios y preguntas tercas sobre sus decisiones.

-Que tranquilidad…

Abrió sus ojos para mirar a la luz sobre ellos a modo de cielo aunque no podía ubicar la fuente. La paz y silencio eran reconfortantes. Sobre todo el silencio.

_/ ¿Silencio?/_

Parpadeando, Joey miró alrededor. Quizá estuvieran en medio de la nada, pero eso no significaba que se apagara el sonido de la ceniza flotando en el aire, ni el siseo de las basuras o restos quemados deslizándose por el suelo. Los ojos del rubio entonces notaron un pedacito de pared que caía en silencio.

O más bien, que estaba a medio camino de caer. Paralizada en el tiempo.

Eso alertó a Joey que se irguió para mirar a todos lados. Algo no andaba bien. Entonces un lento y apagado siseo se acercó a él. El rubio se echó hacia atrás al ver escurrirse una especie de neblina negra desde afuera, cayendo desde las grietas de las paredes al centro donde comenzó a arremolinarse. Podía haber una luz blanca y tibia sobre él pero el frío que empezó a sentir era todo lo contrario, haciéndole tiritar. La neblina negra espesó, levantándose del suelo formando una figura humana. Joey jadeó sorprendido, buscando moverse pero sin tener respuesta de sus atemorizadas piernas.

La neblina condensada comenzó a tener mejor forma y un joven poco mayor que el rubio apareció de ella. Largos y lustrosos cabellos negros lacios que caían sobre unos hombros marcados pero no tan fornidos de un cuerpo atlético embestido en una armadura oscura de características griegas como la túnica que igualmente le envolvía con bordes dorados. Los ojos negros cuales obsidianas se clavaron en él. La piel del joven era tan pálida que la luz sobre él hacía que luciera casi azul. Joey le miró boquiabierto de arriba abajo. Aunque el joven tenía sus pies, en sandalias, posados sobre el suelo; parecía más bien flotar sobre esa ahora casi translúcida neblina alrededor de él.

-H-Hades… -murmuró temeroso el rubio.

El dios de la muerte le sonrió aunque ningún sonido humano saliera de sus labios. Una mano se levantó para señalar el corazón de Joey que no acertaba a moverse ni un milímetro.

-¿Qué…? No, por favor –suplicó, al ver el gesto- Yo…

Atemu ya le había advertido sobre los encuentros con los dioses de la muerte. Ellos, seguían pensando que aún estaban en sus reinos del Inframundo, así que cualquier ser vivo que se atravesara en su vista debía ser ejecutado al violar tierra de muertos con su presencia.

Pero Hades solo señalaba a su corazón, como si le cuestionara por ello. Su boca se movió para hablar pero los sonidos que Joey escuchó eran inteligibles, no humanos. El dios griego frunció un poco su ceño en una actitud curiosa y señaló ahora el cielo brillante, hablando todavía más. Joey negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no comprendía que era lo que estaba tratando de decir el dios de la muerte quien se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído en una voz que puso los pelos de punta al rubio.

**-No debess tener esse corazzón…**

Un dulce canto se escuchó de la nada, haciendo que Hades se girara en una dirección, sonriendo feliz antes de volverse al rubio y desaparecer en esa neblina negra de la misma manera como había aparecido. Cuando todo pasó, Joey al fin pudo moverse, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y jadeando. Una de sus manos tocó su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora y con una fuerza que le parecía que su torso iba a romperse en dos.

-¿Q-Qué fue todo eso?

Los sonidos volvieron, el pedacito de pared al fin cayó al suelo con un chasquido seco.

-¡JOEY! –Atemu llamó.

Éste se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo justo en el momento en que Atemu entraba a toda prisa en la maltrecha habitación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Hades venía en esta dirección. Ishizu te llamó para alertarte. ¿No la escuchaste?

-Sí… pero…

-¡Debes tener más cuidado! ¡Si el dios te hubiera visto estarías muerto! ¡Tuviste suerte de que Perséfone le llamara!

-¡Oye Atemu! –Joey gruñó- ¡No me trates como a un niño pequeño!

-¡Te comportas como uno!

-¡Pues para tu información, Hades no me hizo nada!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, señor todopoderoso. No eres el único con influencias aquí.

-¿Cómo que no te hizo nada?

-Así es. Trágate eso, Faraón.

Una dura bofetada fue su respuesta. Joey se sobó su rojiza y adolorida mejilla, mirando con rencor al tricolor.

-No me hables así que no lo tienes permitido –siseó Atemu- Si Hades no te tocó fue por una muy buena razón y que más vale que me la digas si no quieres otra bofetada.

-Atemu, hijo de…

-¡Habla! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-¡No te lo diré y hazle como quieras!

Joey esperaba otro bofetón pero para su sorpresa, Atemu le arrojó cual vil muñeco con un empujón sobre su pecho en contra de la pared que cedió al impacto, cayendo con el rubio y haciéndose añicos al impactarse con el suelo. La columna torcida también cayó, fragmentándose en una polvareda de ceniza levantada por la conmoción.

-No te des una importancia que no tienes Joey –tronó la voz de Atemu- No quieres hablar, no lo hagas. De cualquier forma nos la hemos arreglado sin tu ayuda y seguiremos haciéndolo así.

El Faraón se dio media vuelta. Dejando a un Joey adolorido y tosiendo el polvo con fuerza. El rubio se puso se pie para seguir con la riña pero Seth ya estaba al lado de Atemu.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no pasó nada. Solo Joey que se tropezó de nuevo.

Seth sonrió.

-Pensé que Hades te había salido al paso.

-No, gracias por la preocupación, Seth.

-No es preocupación, sino cuidado a mi señor.

Atemu tomó su mano para llevarle lejos de ahí. Joey sentía que hervía por dentro, pateando al aire para apaciguar su rabieta. Una risita burlona se dejó oír.

-¿Celoso perro estúpido? Me parece excelente. Mi hermano se murió por tu culpa así que apenas estás empezando a pagar por lo que le hiciste.

-Mokuba…

-Y me voy a encargar que así sea.

El pelinegro corrió a donde Atemu y Seth, dejando estupefacto a Joey quien ahora recibió un picotazo en su pie.

-¡HOONK!

-¡Ay! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¡Honk!

-¡Argh! ¡Los odio a todos!

-Hoooonk.

-Ni me mires así, Honkie. No estoy de humor para tus honkinadas.

-¡HONK! ¡HONK! ¡HOOOONK!

-Tú lo serás.

* * *

Tebas lucía cogedora y mística desde donde le veía, sentado en la ardiente arena del desierto de Egipto, cubriéndose del voraz sol con su capa carmesí de orillas blancas. Entre sus brazos se hallaba el Anillo del Milenio y las cartas que el Oscuro le diera. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y era hora de poner a prueba a los demás.

-Miskra, me parece adecuado darte estas dos cartas.

-¿Milord?

-Bueno, lo sé, soy un indeciso, pero es que mis pequeños ya no pueden esperar a infligir más daño a los sucios mortales de pacotilla que se hacen llamar amigos.

-Como lo ordenes.

-Preferentemente una carta la dejarás boca abajo y tendrás ésta en modo de ataque.

-Sí, milord.

-Yo sé que deseas con todas tus fuerzas partirle la cara al Faraón pero ese momento ya vendrá, por ahora., seguiremos de acorde a mi plan maestro.

-El Faraón solo me interesa en lo relativo a tus decisiones, mi señor.

-Gracias, Miskra. Nunca dejaré de decirte lo buen general que eres.

-Un honor estar a tu lado, milord.

-Y ya tengo lista tu salita de té.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan.

-Dios de dioses. Ése soy yo, Miskra. Pero dejemos que ellos sigan ilusionándose.

* * *

Todos se mecían de acuerdo al ritmo de la marcha de Mary Sue, mirando sus pies para no intercambiar más miradas en un silencio cansado e incómodo en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Serenity miró al cielo claro y se recostó sobre el pecho de Tristán quien le abrazó por los hombros, sonriéndole. Tea, Marik y Ryou se recostaron sobre la camioneta vieja cuyo motor rugía como canción de cuna para ellos. Meiran, un poco más apartada de ellos, parecía dormir intranquila.

Makyo seguía manejando, entre él y Solomon se hallaba una cansada Shashenka que se abrazaba a si misma en un esfuerzo por dormir durante el viaje, vigilada por Solomon que suspiraba al verla. Todo el camino había estado así, con Meiran y Shashenka separadas por una aparatosa y cruel discusión a gritos que había dejado a todos con mal sabor de boca. Los dos ancianos habían decidido que lo mejor era separar a la pareja aunque eso no le había agradado a la joven detective cuyo humor se hizo más volátil, sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de ellos.

Mary Sue continuó recorriendo ese ancho e interminable camino con un cielo cada vez más claro como si se acercaran al sol mismo. Ryou se removió en su asiento y sacó de su gastada chamarra el pendiente que Atemu les diera para mirarlo con melancolía. Marik le observó, acercándose a é.

-Ese pendiente… ¿te lo dio el Faraón?

-Así es, cuando aún estábamos en Ciudad Domino en la Tienda de Juegos para que…

-¿A quién más le dio un pendiente?

-Tea, Serenity, Tristán, Solomon, Joey…

-¡Dioses!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alarmado Ryou ante la expresión de Marik.

-Pues podemos reunirnos de inmediato con el Faraón, eso sucede. Y todo gracias a este pendiente.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? –se unió Tea al escucharlos conversar.

-¿Puedes prestármelo un momento? –pidió el egipcio a Ryou.

-Claro.

Marik lo tomó entre sus manos, comenzando a orar en lengua antigua. Los demás al frente de ellos se despertaron curiosos y más cuando el pendiente comenzó a brillar como si fuera un faro de un puerto, con su luz oscilando hasta que por fin señaló en una dirección cual potente lámpara mágica. El egipcio sonrió y tocó a la ventanilla para que Solomon le abriera.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-Señor, abróchense sus cinturones. Estamos por reunirnos con el Faraón.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sujétense!

La luz brillante se hizo más nítida y se clavó en el suelo con un golpe hueco y casi silencioso, apenas perturbando la quietud de las ruinas que le rodeaban. Una nube blanca y espesa brotó en su lugar y rodeó el espacio por breves segundos antes de que fuera desapareciendo lentamente para dejar ver a una vieja camioneta con sus faros aún encendidos justo en el centro.

Tristán fue el primero en bajar de la parte trasera, mirando asombrado a su alrededor aunque también algo confundido.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que esto no es precisamente un hotel de cinco estrellas pero se ve agradable.

-¿En qué lugar estamos? –preguntó Tea al bajar con ayuda de Marik y Ryou.

-Es la Tienda de Juegos –respondió el egipcio.

-¿QUE? ¿Mi casa?

Solomon también dio unas vueltas en su sitio como no creyendo. Razón tenía al ver unas ruinas grotescas y llenas de enredaderas mezcladas con algo que parecían ventanas y pisos marmoteados.

-El pendiente los traería sanos y salvos a al Tienda de Juegos donde el Faraón dejo clavado un conjuro de protección. Henos aquí.

-Pero, Marik, yo no le veo forma alguna a la casa del Señor Mutou –inquirió Serenity.

-Porque ya no estamos en ese sitio tal como lo conocieron, es lo que queda de él, y debo decir, afortunadamente.

-¿Afortunadamente? –Tea le miró preocupada.

-Gran parte de nuestro mundo ya ha desaparecido.

Salvo Shashenka, todos los demás bajaron y salieron para inspeccionar sin alejarse mucho de Mary Sue. Más que unas ruinas de una casa y tienda de videojuegos parecía un pequeño templo abandonado aunque apacible a pesar de su extraña estructura.

-¿Pero, y el Faraón? –Tea le buscó por todos lados.

-Por allá –señaló Marik en el horizonte.

Todos se asomaron por la ancha ventana oval por donde el egipcio señalaba, y aunque al principio no distinguían nada e incluso Tristán iba a preguntarle a Marik sobre ello; luego se percataron de un grupo que venía caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Serenity gritó de alegría al ver entre ese grupo a su hermano.

-¡JOOOOEEY!

Éste se quedo quieto al escucharle a la distancia y luego echó a correr a su encuentro. Marik igual sonrió al ver ya más cerca de su hermana y a Odión llegar. Sin embargo, el mayor júbilo fue para Makyo quien al ver a Mokuba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hincándose sumamente conmovido al ver que venía acompañado de su hermano mayor.

-Amos…

-¡MAKYO!

Mokuba corrió feliz a abrazarle, casi tirando al anciano al suelo por su euforia que ya estaba esparcida por todo el grupo –salvo Meiran- que ya intercambiaban saludos y risas ante el encuentro.

-¡Hermano, estás a salvo!

-Igual tú, Serenity.

-Hermano… lo siento… perdí a Honkie…

-¿Honkie? Honkie ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?

Joey se volvió a donde aparecía Honkie, en el hombro de Atemu y canturreando feliz al tiempo que sacudía sus plumas. Serenity parpadeó confundida.

-Pero…

-¡Faraón! –Tea casi se desmaya al verlo- ¡Qué alegría!

-Amigos –les sonrió éste con una reverencia.

No tardó mucho para que Tea y los demás empezaran a mirar a Seth con extrañeza pero sin atreverse a hacer un comentario.

-¿Ves lo que veo? –susurró Tristán a Ryou- ¿Qué el ricachón parece…?

-Lo veo.

-Y es el señor de quien Makyo me habló –murmuró Serenity-.

-Oye viejo, ¿por qué…?

-Una larga historia –suspiró Joey ante la pregunta cortada de Tristán.

Makyo se cubría su rostro para sofocar un sollozo de alivio mientras Mokuba le abrazaba con fuerza. Seth se paró frente a ellos y tomó las manos del anciano para hacer que le mirara.

-No existe razón válida para estas lágrimas.

-¡AMO! –el jardinero le abrazó sus piernas- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Amo! ¡Amo!

Seth le sonrió mientras tocaba la cabeza casi calva del anciano cuya mirada de felicidad no tenía comparación. Joey les miraba con su usual confusión que no pasó desapercibida por Serenity ni Tristán.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué Seto está así?

-Tengo mucho que contarles.

-Pues créeme que tengo tiempo para escucharte, hombre -replicó Tristán- De todo lo raro que hemos visto, esto se lleva las palmas.

-No entiendo como Makyo no de puede dar cuenta de que no es Seto –murmuró Joey.

-¿Qué? Viejo, habla claro.

-No es Seto, es Seth, el antiguo sacerdote primo de Atemu.

-Ahora si que entiendo menos.

Joey iba a explicarles cuando Atemu se paró en el medio, llamando su atención.

-Amigos míos, debo confesar que no había pensado en este método de reunión que realmente nos habría ahorrado tantos infortunios pero ahora gracias a Marik y su conjuro he podido localizarlos en esta marea cambiante de tiempos y espacios y reunirnos aquí, en la Tienda de Juegos donde nos viéramos juntos por última vez –les explicó- Sé que no luce como antes y eso se debe a la fusión de los mundos que espero poder revertir pronto. Aquí, como se los dijera, están a salvo de la maldad no solo de Irkalla sino de la ira de los dioses que no dudarían en arrebatarles sus almas para devorarlas. Pero Marik, Ishizu y Odión están juntos, su magia unida también nos ayudará. Deben estar ansiosos de saber muchas cosas, la primera y más notoria es el retorno de Seth.

El Faraón levantó una mano hacia él quien a su vez le sonrió.

-He podido detener su destino a tiempo y además reunirle con Mokuba a quien igualmente teníamos por perdido. Solo resta ahora, rescatar a Yugi y vencer a Irkalla.

-Em, disculpa Atemu la interrupción pero… ¿por qué Set… Seth está así?

-Esta es una imagen vaga de todo lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que puedo ser –contestó Seth con calma, clavando sus ojos en Tristán- Quizá te resulte chocante porque tu mente no acepta lo que no puede comprender.

-¿Qué…?

-Pero es mi amo, mi señor Kaiba –respondió Makyo orgulloso.

-¡Nisama! –Mokuba le abrazó.

-Pero…

-Existe en el sagrado orden del cosmos un portal que mantiene en equilibrio todo lo que vemos y también lo que no. Es un círculo absoluto, poderoso y místico que ha existido desde que la Vida es vida. Aquí le conocemos como el Ouroboros. Ese círculo mágico está resguardado por sus dos caras: la Luz y la Oscuridad que son nada más y nada menos que dos dragones. El dragón blanco de la luz estaba sellado bajo las almas de diferentes esencias que Irkalla se las ingenió para reunirlas todas al fin. Ese dragón era Seto, cuando Irkalla le atrapó iba a despertarle en su verdadera forma para robar su poder pero Joey lo impidió aunque no de la manera correcta –Atemu miró al rubio con severidad- Para estabilizar su poder es que traje del mundo de los muertos a Seth a quien están viendo.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el impasible ojiazul. Makyo frunció su ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Esto… pero Atemu, dijiste que son dos dragones, ¿qué sucede con el otro?

-El Dragón negro de la oscuridad, el tiene una historia distinta y más abrupta. A diferencia del dragón de luz, este dragón solo fue separado de su cuerpo y corazón. ¿Cómo y por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero al parecer Irkalla si lo sabe y ha reunido su cuerpo y esencia. Buscaba el Libro de los Muertos por varias razones, entre ellas localizar el corazón de ese dragón y los trozos del dragón blanco. Sin embargo… parece que puede reemplazar el corazón del dragón oscuro sin mayor problema.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Faraón?

-Creo que no lo saben… Khura y Kaho son las dos Cartas Malditas…

El silencio reinó por largo tiempo. Los rostros desencajados de los demás hablaban por sí mismos. Honkie observó a todos sin hacer ningún ruido desde que se habían encontrado, solo fijaba su vista en Joey y Seth alternadamente.

-Hooonk… -gimió al fin.

-Así es, amigos. Irkalla tiene el poder suficiente para darles ese aspecto a un par de cartas que son capaces de vencer a las Cartas de los Dioses Egipcios. Pero aún peor es el hecho de que cuando Joey perdió su carta del dragón negro Khura alcanzó un poder casi invencible.

-¿Por qué? –casi gimió Tea.

-Esa carta era el cuerpo del Dragón Negro, el original y guardián del Ouroboros…

Ahora casi todos miraron al rubio que se balanceó sobre sus pies algo incómodo. Atemu continuó.

-Para distraer a los dioses que pueden detener a Irkalla es que rompió la Rosa de los Vientos. Es una especie de "llave" que sostiene todas las realidades y mundos donde están. O debieran estar. La rompió en cuatro partes y cada parte la dio a cuatro guerreros que cabalgan por todo este desastre –el Faraón extendió su mano de donde brotó una especie de truncada y complicada llave que mejor asemejaba a una espada- Tengo ya tres partes reunidas, sé que la ultima deberá estar cerca de la entrada al Palacio de Irkalla y por ello estará esperándome con alguna sorpresa. He de marchar solo…

-Momento, Faraón –le interrumpió Tea- Creo que habíamos acordado que siempre te apoyaríamos y eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. No irás solo, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Lo que pasa es que el Faraón no los cree dignos de su poder –refunfuñó Joey.

-El hecho de que la vida de mi hermano te valiera un cuerno no significa que todos los demás nos gusta sacrificar a las personas valiosas por sentirse inseguro –le rebatió Mokuba.

-Cálmense todos –intervino Solomon.

-¡Tú ya déjame en paz! –exclamó Joey al pelinegro.

-¡Honk!

-Viejo, ¿por qué le gritas así a Mokuba?

-¡Ajá! ¡Te da miedo que tus amiguitos sepan lo mierda que eres!

-¡Escúchame mocoso del infierno…!

-Cuida tu boca, infiel.

-¿Por qué hablas así, Seto?

-Muchachos…

-Joey, hermano, ya tranquilízate.

-¡Qué me voy a tranquilizar!

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Amito Mokuba!

La discusión estalló. Entre quienes deseaban calmar a los que peleaban como los que dejaron escuchar razones. Fue un disparo al aire lo que paralizó a todos. Meiran, metros atrás, sostenía un arma que humeó por el recién disparo y que apuntó a todo el grupo por igual.

-Otro grito más y la próxima es para ustedes.

-Meiran…

-Pelean por estupideces cuando nuestro mundo se ha hecho trizas. Maduren de una vez por todas y muevan ese trasero para resolver esta situación, caso contrario entonces cierren el hocico.

Fue Atemu el primero en reaccionar al sonreír ante las palabras de la chica.

-Gracias por poner el orden.

-Hm, ahora ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-Si me permite, detective…

Meiran bajó su arma mientras Atemu elevó sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos. Todo el lugar se cimbró levemente. Las ruinas comenzaron a enderezarse. Pilares se reconstruyeron, la ceniza se disipó de los pisos, paredes, ventanas que iban armándose ante la mirada estupefacta de todos que ya se sujetaban de algo para no caer por el movimiento. Poco a poco, el templo se irguió completo y lleno de vida, mezclado con los restos de lo que fuera la casa de Solomon Mutou quien sonrió al reconocer algunas cosas.

Cuando el Faraón acabó, todos recorrieron el amplio y confortable sitio. Meiran por su parte, solo se limitó a donde había quedado la vieja camioneta para ver por la ventanilla a Shashenka que dormía imperturbable ante la conmoción. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Señorita, yo no sé mucho de estos asuntos pero estoy seguro que la jovencita le hablará pronto.

-Gracias, Makyo.

-Y creo que es usted quien necesita más ayuda…

La detective se dio vuelta para verle.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Algo le pasó, señorita, lo veo en sus adoloridos ojos. Yo soy un mero extraño y viejo llorón que quizá no pueda ayudarle pero veo que tiene amigos que harían todo por usted. Confíe en ellos.

-Yo… - Meiran tomó aire- Me parece que no tiene muy buena opinión de Joey.

Makyo sonrió benevolente.

-Mi amo está aquí, nada más importa. Hable con ellos, señorita. Sé que puede hacerse algo, no beba sola de esa copa de hiel.

-No… nadie puede ayudarme, Makyo… ya es tarde…

-Señorita…

-Mírela –la joven se volvió de nuevo a Shashenka- Que bella es cuando duerme así de cansada. Tengo que agradecerle al pequeño que la curó, sería una lástima que su rodilla se hubiera estropeado. Debería verla bailar, es… como un hada flotando en el aire… mágica… perfecta… tan… sublime que no parece de este mundo…

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Meiran que se encargó de borrarlas de sus mejillas en el acto antes de mirar a Makyo.

-Tengo que pedirle un favor, Makyo.

-Adelante.

-Déme su palabra de samurai que cuidará de ella.

-Señorita… no diga esas cosas.

-Por favor.

-Está bien –el anciano suspiró- Makyo Uhimura le promete bajo palabra de honor samurai cuidar de la joven Shashenka.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí su gesto.

-Usted prométame que se cuidará.

-Solo le puedo decir que no dejaré que nada la lastime… ni a ella ni a ustedes.

Ambos asintieron en silencio y volvieron dentro donde los demás ya se repartían entre risas y bromas una recámara donde dormir. Serenity abrazaba jubilosa a Honkie que igualmente tallaba su redonda y suave cabeza contra su mejilla.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo, Honkie.

-Hooooonk.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para estar conmigo y con Joey?

-¿Honk?

-Jejeje, bueno, no importa, nos has reunido y eso es suficiente.

Seth llevaba a Mokuba a una amplia cama, limpiando su rostro maltrecho por tantas carreras y peleas que habían enfrentado antes de llegar. El pelinegro le observaba alegre y aliviado.

-¿Nisama?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿También iremos a rescatar a Yugi?

-El plural "iremos" no aplica en estas circunstancias. Iré a ayudar al Faraón.

-Pero…

-Soy tu hermano mayor y es una orden. Aquí estarás a salvo.

-Kaho no es mala… no lo es, Nisama… solo que tiene un odio muy profundo en su corazón.

-Hay heridas cuyo dolor transforma hasta las almas más nobles en monstruos.

-¿Van a matarla?

El ojiazul le miró quieto unos segundos, antes de abrazarle alborotando sus cabellos.

-Primero habrá que vencer a Irkalla, luego veremos que sucede con tu novia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias… Nisama…

-No eres un bebito, deja esas lágrimas ya.

-Amo Kaiba –Makyo tocó en su puerta, entrando e inclinándose ante los hermanos- Quería decirte en privado que estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver, mi señor.

-Gracias Makyo, es mutuo.

Levantando su mirada, Makyo sonrió.

-Eres mi verdadero amo.

-Y mi Nisama –completó Mokuba.

-De entre tantas cosas desafortunadas, al menos estamos juntos –el castaño les sonrió- Sigamos así.

Los Ishtar por su parte comentaban lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Marik le refirió a Ishizu el poder que había separado al grupo desde el inicio.

-¿Mahado dices?

-Sí, me parece importante mencionarlo al Faraón.

-¿Por qué el Mago Rojo tendría un poder como el sacerdote Mahado? –cuestionó Odión.

-Es un misterio, como otras tantas cosas –respondió Ishizu mirando a lo lejos a Joey con sus amigos- Los corazones son capaces de ocultar muchos secretos, incluso de sus mismos dueños.

* * *

El guerrero blanco miraba al horizonte por donde Miskra igualmente observaba, ambos de pie de frente a un enorme arco tallado en una piedra tosca y cubierta en algunas partes por moho y enredaderas que brillaban cobrizas a la luz irreal que caía sobre ellos.

-Ya vienen.

-Sí, general.

-Tu vida servirá a los planos de nuestro amo. Sírvele entonces con orgullo.

-¡Larga vida a Irkalla!

Miskra bajó su mirada a las cartas en su mano izquierda.

-Una vez más, pelearemos Faraón.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	24. Mentiras Blancas

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_So in your infinite wisdom  
show me how this life should be  
all your love and glory  
doesn't mean that much to me__?_

_If there's a kingdom beyond it all?  
is there a god who loves us all?  
do we believe in love at all?  
I'm still pretending, I'm not a fool._

_... (Kingdom,__ David Gahan)._

**CAPITULO XXIII. MENTIRAS BLANCAS. **

Yugi miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, gimoteando de cuando en cuando en parte por la fuerza con la que el guardia le jalaba y en parte por el temor que le inculcaba ver ese altísimo y ancho pasillo lleno de columnas y arcos con motivos grotescos en una piedra negra y a veces filosa. Por fin dieron vuelta en uno de los arcos y subieron por una escalera en forma de caracol que al pequeño tricolor se le antojó interminable aunque las garras clavadas en su clavícula no le dejaban retrasarse, casi arrastrándole al ritmo del enmascarado y agresivo guardia.

Subieron hasta tomar otras escaleras rectas y mas cortas que se intercalaban con pequeños salones llenos de antorchas e inciensos y se encontraron ante un par de gigantescas puertas lisas que a lo lejos bien parecían una puerta falsa sino es que al estar casi pegados a ellas, Yugi se pudo percatar de su división por la cual el guardia pasó una garra. Goznes y un hueco chillido antecedieron al movimiento de las puertas que se abrieron ante ellos. La sala a donde entraban era igualmente alta y oscura aunque se notaba más detallada y con cortinas translúcidas intercaladas entre los capiteles de las torcidas columnas que sostenían el techo abovedado.

El guardia le jaló hasta el final donde se hallaba un trono sobre una plataforma alta, arrodillándose y obligando a Yugi a imitarle. Una risa socarrona llenó el amplio espacio.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, joven duelista. Espero que tu estancia en mi palacio te haya parecido confortable.

-Irkalla… -Yugi frunció su ceño.

El dios oscuro se puso de pie para bajar y estar frente al tricolor, ordenando al guardia dejarlos solos.

-Aunque tu presencia me llena de orgullo, lamentablemente debemos despedirnos.

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir eso?

-El Faraón viene en camino… a rescatarte.

Los ojos de Yugi se iluminaron.

-¡Yami!

-Y no viene solo, toda esa cuadrilla de estúpidos le acompaña. Cosa que no me extraña.

-¡No le digas así a mis amigos!

-Ah… lo olvidaba –Irkalla se inclinó para mirarle con una sonrisa maliciosa- También viene el joven Wheeler.

-Joey… -un tímido rubor apareció en las mejillas de Yugi.

-Sí, tu meloso novio también viene en camino, tan decidido a volverte a ver.

-¿Por qué te burlas así de nosotros?

Irkalla rió palmeando sus manos y caminando en círculos alrededor de Yugi.

-Ah, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi… –el dios se puso detrás de él- Te lo digo de corazón, estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti.

El guardia que trajera a Yugi entró una vez más, esta vez trayendo consigo a Ozha a quien jalaba de su cadena.

-Ozha, querido, espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente. Quiero que lleves a Yugi hasta donde Miskra para que los demás lo vean. Si quieres ir con ellos, realmente no me interesa, solo procura dar mi recado como habíamos acordado, por favor.

La gárgola miró a Yugi quien dio un par de pasos atrás ante su figura.

-Pero, ¿qué están esperando? Vayan, vayan queridos míos. No quiero intrusos merodeando en mis pasillos que tan lustrosamente han sido limpiados. Por favor, disfruten del poco tiempo que les queda ya de existencia.

Con un par de palmadas, la cadena de Ozha desapareció y la gárgola caminó hasta donde Yugi para tomarlo en brazos. El tricolor forcejó temeroso ante su agarre aunque poco pudo hacer contra la piel de roca. Irkalla rió una vez más, señalándole a Ozha el camino a tomar. Siempre en silencio, la gárgola salió volando, dejando atrás a un muy complacido dios de la oscuridad.

* * *

-Wow, esto de volar sobre monstruos bastante verdaderos es algo sin igual. Ojala tuviera una cámara para tomarles fotos –comentó Tristán.

Todos rieron mientras iban tras el Faraón, luego de haber descansado e ideado un plan para rescatar a Yugi mientras Atemu pelearía por la última parte de la llave de la Rosa de los Vientos. Tea Serenity iban en un monstruo; Tristán y Marik en otro mientras que Ryou y Joey les seguían en otro más. Habían dejado al resto para dejarlos reposar un poco más, al cuidado de Ishizu y Odión.

-Estamos acercándonos, puedo sentir la presencia del último Pilar –Atemu frunció su ceño- Es extraño… no se mueve a pesar de ya habernos detectado.

-¡No perdamos tiempo! –exclamó Joey.

El Faraón hizo una seña a sus monstruos de duelo para aumentar la velocidad. Pronto avistaron unas tierras como dunas blancas donde se levantaba el arco bajo el cual había dos figuras esperándoles. El guerrero fornido de máscara blanca como su capa, sacó su espada dentada y se lanzó directo contra Atemu quien no dudó en hacer lo mismo, preparando su arma dorada.

El encuentro fue de lo más breve. El enmascarado blanco ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por blandir la espada en contra del Faraón. Simplemente dejó que Atemu le atravesara su armadura, desapareciendo en una nube blanca y dando libertad al Faraón de tomar la pieza faltante que brilló al unirse con el resto, formando al fin una larga y pesada espada de cuatro hojas que Atemu ondeó aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, como el resto que parpadearon confundidos.

-¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó? –preguntó Ryou.

Todos bajaron a las arenas blancas. Ryou abrió sus ojos como platos al ver quien era la segunda figura bajo el arco.

-¡El Director de la Fundación Fénix! ¡Smarik!

-El General Miskra, por favor –le corrigió aquel- Estoy al mando del ejército del señor Irkalla, soy su más leal sirviente y mano derecha.

Y en verdad que así lucía, con una armadura oscura y una capa ondeando serena. El general tenía un cabello negro en una coleta que fue tornándose blanco lo mismo que su fina barba en el mentón. Sus ojos oscuros se tornaron púrpuras mientras sonreía ante la mirada perpleja de los demás.

-Faraón, aquellos cuatro Pilares que has aniquilado con eminente facilidad no eran realmente dignos rivales tuyos. Claro, sirvieron a su propósito de destruir el mundo mortal pero su poder no era de tu talla, y ambos lo sabemos.

-Pareciera que no te importan tus hombres, general.

-Al contrario, no puedo estar más orgulloso. Finalmente terminaron su vida en el modo en que más lo deseaban, y eso era sirviendo al plan maestro de nuestro amo y señor.

Tristán bufó burlón.

-Eso quisieran.

Miskra le sonrió, volviéndose luego al Faraón.

-Ya tienes la Rosa de los Vientos en tu poder. La pregunta es, ¿podrás devolverla a su lugar?

-Absolutamente.

-¿Aún cuando yo lo impediré?

El general avanzó unos pasos para levantar una mano, señalando el arco.

-Este portal te llevaría directo a donde debes enclavar la Rosa de los Vientos para detener la destrucción del mundo mortal. Pero para ello, primero deberás derrotarme a mí.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, General Miskra.

-Para darte un mayor aliciente, Faraón, me permito hacer una oferta sin igual. Si yo gano, todos ustedes se mueren. Si tú ganas, no solo podrás ir al enclave sino también rescatar al pequeño Yugi.

-¿Y como sería eso? –inquirió Joey.

-Ah… eso solo lo diré al Faraón si me vence, claro.

-Esto no suena muy bueno –susurro Marik.

-Entonces, Faraón Atemu, ¿aceptas el duelo?

-¡Sí!

Miskra asintió, sacando de su cinto las cartas que Irkalla le diera. Atemu entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes controlar las Cartas Malditas?

-Ja, pero Faraón, esa poca confidencia en tus enemigos siempre ha sido tu talón de Aquiles. Dejemos a un lado suposiciones y comencemos el duelo.

Todos los demás se retiraron a una distancia prudente al tiempo que Atemu y Miskra tomaban sus posiciones, uno frente al otro.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Yugi –murmuró Joey a los otros.

-¿Y cómo? Aún no estamos en el Palacio donde le tienen –replicó Marik- Y seguro que este tipo tiene una trampa para nosotros.

-Ese general… tiene un aire conocido –comentó Ryou mirándole.

-Pamplinas, estos monstruos salieron de la nada a matarnos. Eso es lo único seguro. Y ahora estoy de acuerdo con Joey, tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para salvar a Yugi mientras Atemu pelea con el general ése.

-De acuerdo, Tristán, si tienes alguna idea, compártela con nosotros.

-Pues…

Un rugido interrumpió sus planes, la carta del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos brotó de la mano de Miskra para situarse detrás de éste. De nuevo, estaba cambiado y era aún más grande y de coraza más filosa y puntiaguda.

-¡Mi carta! –gruñó Joey.

Miskra lanzó otra carta que quedó flotando boca abajo. Atemu por su parte invocó a los tres dioses egipcios. El general sonrió despectivo.

-Claro, claro.

-¡Obelisk, ataca!

El fornido dios lanzó su puño contra el Ojos Rojos que la resistió sin ningún problema, rechazando al dios egipcio como si se tratara de una pelota de playa. Joey jadeó sorprendido.

-Mi carta jamás ha tenido ese poder.

-Atemu está en problemas –gimió Tea.

-Es esa carta boca abajo –señaló Marik- está dándole mayor poder. Estoy seguro.

-Pero ninguna carta boca abajo funciona sino hasta que esté revelada.

-Cierto, Ryou, pero recuerden que si tiene en su poder las Cartas Malditas, éstas no siguen las reglas convencionales.

Miskra ordenó en ese momento atacar. El dragón negro se fue se lleno contra Slaifer que apenas pudo resistir la cruel mordida que arrancó la segunda boca del dios. Todos estaban más que estupefactos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Serenity.

-¡Faraón!

Los tres dioses contraatacaron. Miskra se carcajeó cuando el Ojos Rojos los lanzó cual muñecos de trapo con sus garras y cola, haciendo cimbrar el suelo. Salvo el Faraón y Miskra, los demás cayeron al suelo.

-¡Cetro del Milenio! –llamó Atemu.

-Quizá olvidé decir que no me ganarías, Faraón.

-¡Atemu, cuidado! –gritó Tea.

El dragón negro se arrojó sobre el Faraón que apenas le esquivó, lanzando un golpe de luz contra su coraza, ayudado por el Cetro del Milenio. Miskra levantó un brazo. El Ojos rojos gruñó al tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño, girándose de súbito a donde los demás y sin perder tiempo les arrojó una llamarada de fuego.

-¡NO!

Atemu se interpuso justo a tiempo, elevando un escudo protector aunque el ataque alcanzó a rozar su brazo antes de completar la barrera.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ahí lo tienes Faraón! Eso es lo único que te darán tus amigos, problemas.

-¡Cállate! –Tea se rasgó su suéter para vendar el brazo de Atemu- ¿Estás bien?

-Hay un poder aumentando la fuerza del Ojos Rojos –jadeó el Faraón- Y crece cada vez que ataca sin alterarle su centro de equilibrio. Eso jamás lo había visto en ninguna carta. Tiene que ser la Carta del Dragón Omega, tiene que serlo. Es el único dragón que puede fortalecer a otro sin perder poder –se volvió a los demás- Vayan por Yugi, yo distraeré lo suficiente al general para que ustedes pasen por el portal. ¡Háganlo!

-¡No tan rápido, Faraón!

Miskra sacó su espada curveada, lanzándose sobre Atemu que le salió al encuentro mientras los tres dioses atacaban por tiempos al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Marik jaló a Tea y Serenity, llamando a Ryou, Tristán y Joey.

-¡Vámonos ya!

Todos echaron a correr hacia el portal. Atemu atacó a Miskra con una serie de estocadas con el fin de distraerle, lo mismo que los tres dioses egipcios que sujetaron al Ojos Rojos para darles el tiempo suficiente a entrar por el portal. Justo cuando ponían un pie dentro, fueron despedidos por un par de alas rocosas que brotaron de la nada. Una gárgola de piedra salió, trayendo consigo a un atemorizado Yugi en brazos.

-¡YUGI!

-¡JOEY!

Ozha les reunió. De inmediato Marik se preparó para atacarle pero la gárgola negó con su cabeza.

-No soy su enemigo.

-¡Sí que lo eres!

-Hablemos después –Ozha se giró al Faraón- ¿Dónde está Seto? Solo él puede ayudar al Faraón.

-¿Qué?

-Joey, ordena a la carta detenerse.

-Escucha, tu monstruo…

-¡Ordénale!

Joey le miró confundido. Atemu cayó pesadamente al suelo, con una severa herida en el costado, hecha por la espada de Miskra que corrió para rematarle. El Dragón Alado de Ra graznó en agonía cuando el Ojos Rojos quebró sus alas como si fuera una vara seca, enterrando con una garra la cabeza de Slaifer en la arena y destruyendo el brazo de Obelisk que trató de rematar en su contra. Ozha jaloneó a Joey.

-¡Ordénale!

Un haz de luz dorada lanzó lejos a Miskra aunque se puso de pie de inmediato. El dragón negro miró al grupo.

-¡Ordénale!

Joey se plantó frente a los demás. Pasando saliva, levanto una mano al dragón.

-¡Te ordeno que te detengas!

Miskra bufó divertido.

-¡Destrúyelos Ojos Rojos!

El dragón no dudó en obedecer al general, abriendo sus fauces para alimentar un fuego aún más candente. Atemu se levantó pesadamente, sacando su espada dorada y haciendo brillar su ojo en su frente, mientras entonaba un conjuro antiguo. Miskra se volvió a él, gruñendo.

-¡JOEY, ORDÉNALE!

-¡Eso es lo que hice maldita sea!

-¡NO LO HICISTE BIEN!

El rubio se mesó los cabellos, todos echaron a correr para huir del inminente ataque. Las espadas del general y el Faraón chocaron con furia.

-¡ORDÉNALE!

-¡ARGH, MALDITA SEA, NO SE COMO!

El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos elevó sus alas, extendiéndolas por completo mientras su pecho se inflaba para reunir todo el aire posible antes de expulsarlo en forma de fuego piroplástico sobre el grupo que corría con todas sus fuerzas. Slaifer se interpuso pero su cuerpo fue carbonizado, Obelisk hizo lo mismo mientras el Dragón Alado de Ra transformado en fénix se arrojaba contra el dragón negro. Ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito. Las llamas consumirían a Yugi y los demás.

-¡CUIDADOOO!

Todos se cubrieron con sus brazos pero ningún fuego les alcanzó. Asombrados, se descubrieron para ver a un igualmente dragón blanco puro que desaparecía aquellas llamas como si fuera un simple viento. El Ojos Rojos retrocedió al verle, mientras que el dragón blanco parecía aumentar de tamaño, abriendo sus fauces para lanzar un rugido que cimbró aquellas dunas. Las cartas volvieron a la mano de Miskra que dejó al Faraón para cruzar el portal antes de que aquel rugido desapareciera el arco mágico. Finalmente, el dragón se volvió al grupo, mostrando sus penetrantes ojos azules. Ozha sonrió.

-Hola, Seto.

El dragón empezó a encogerse en medio de una suave neblina hasta que no hubo más que el antiguo sacerdote que ayudó a Atemu a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?

-Gracias, no debiste hacerlo.

-No importa, hecho está.

Respirando aliviados, los demás sonrieron. Yugi se abrazó a Joey.

-¡Sabía que vendrías por mi!

-Claro…

Con su sonrisa típica, Yugi se volvió al Faraón.

-Gracias, Yami por haber hecho esto, espero que tus cartas no hayan sido dañadas. Lo lamento mucho.

-Nada tienes que lamentar, aibou. Los dioses egipcios están bien. El dragón blanco fue de gran ayuda –respondió Atemu mirando a Seth.

-Fue una imprudencia total venir así, tan desprevenidos y obligando a Seto a usar su poder cuando aún está inestable.

-¿Inestable? –inquirió el Faraón- Pero, yo…

-Aún no está equilibrado, necesita de un eslabón más para conseguir su regreso.

-¡Un momento! –gruñó Joey- ¡Tu maldita gárgola parlante! ¡No puedes venir con Yugi como tu prisionero y hablarnos en ese tonito!

-¡Pero él me sacó del Palacio de Irkalla! –exclamó Yugi, mirando a Ozha- El también quiere huir de Irkalla y ayudarnos, Joey.

-Hm…

-Vámonos de aquí, tengo entendido que el Faraón construyó un sitio protegido con el poder de los dioses.

-Este monstruo sabe mucho –murmuró Tristán a Ryou.

-El Faraón necesita descansar por si no se han percatado –Seth les miró con severidad- Pueden lanzar sus aguijones en casa.

Nadie ya dijo nada, Atemu trajo de vuelta a sus monstruos de duelos y todos marcharon de regreso al pequeño templo donde ya les esperaban los demás con algo de preocupación.

-¡YUGIIII!

-¡ABUELITOOOO!

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron!

-¡HOOOONK!

Atemu llamó aparta a Ozha y a Seth.

-¿Qué fue eso de el último eslabón?

-Hay peligro, Faraón. No mentiré al decirte que esto me lo dijo el mismo Irkalla, pero desafortunadamente son ciertas sus palabras –la gárgola miró a Seth- Pudiste detener su maldición al poner una sola esencia al mando pero no durará. Sabes bien que el dragón blanco necesita al dragón negro. Lamentablemente el dragón negro no está disponible, así que hay que buscar otra alternativa de equilibrio… la más cercana posible.

-¿Y esa es? –Seth arqueó una ceja.

Ozha bajó su cabeza con un suspiro.

-Me temo que lo único que se me ocurre es… pues…

-Habla.

-El eslabón del matrimonio… el rito crearía un vínculo con tu poder y así estarías a salvo.

-De no hacerlo, ¿Qué me pasaría?

-Pues caerías de nuevo en la forma en que Irkalla te puso. Pero peor aún, te convertirías en un dragón indomable que bien terminaría de destruir tu mundo e incluso podrías asesinar a tu hermanito dada la demencia que te dominaría por la maldición del oscuro.

-Eso no puede ser así.

-Lo lamento, Faraón, así lo es.

-Supongo que tienes a alguien en mente para unirme en matrimonio.

-Yo… no… no, no tengo a nadie.

-Lo temía.

-Puedes retirarte, Ozha.

-Faraón, aún hay cosas…

-Más tarde.

Ozha suspiró acongojado, saliendo de ahí para toparse con los demás que murmuraban sobre él. Joey se le puso enfrente.

-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

-No sabes lo cansado que estoy, Joey. Y no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo.

-Pero lo harás.

Ozha negó con la cabeza. Meiran se le acercó curiosa.

-Eres un monstruo viviente, que ciertamente no me inspiras confianza.

-Meiran… -los ojos de la gárgola parecieron alegrarse al verla aunque luego se apagaron- Bueno, supongo que todos quieren saber de mí. Pues bien, mi nombre es Ozha, Irkalla me asesinó hace ya tiempo y encarceló mi cuerpo en esta gárgola de piedra por toda la eternidad como castigo por inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Fui… quizá sigo siendo su mascota, con quien sus hijos se divierten a costa de mi sufrimiento. No quiero causarles compasión con eso, bien lo tengo merecido. Por mi culpa Seto…

-¡Nisama está bien ahora! –exclamó Mokuba.

-Je… si, Mokuba. Pero yo guié a Irkalla hasta él. Merezco todo esto que me pasa, incluido Joey.

-¡Hey!

-¡HOONK!

Honkie llegó a él para saltar a su hombro y tallar su cabeza emplumada contra su mejilla a modo de caricia reconfortante. Ozha sonrió con tristeza.

-Pequeños, quisiera decirles que todo estará bien pero les mentiría. Nada esta bien, todo solo va de acuerdo al plan maestro de Irkalla. Ojala tenga el tiempo de cambiar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Ozha… gracias por traer a mi nieto –Solomon se adelantó a él.

-No es nada, los dos dejamos de ser útiles para el dios oscuro, es una suerte que nos dejara vivos. Aunque si me lo permiten, creo que no es tan buena suerte.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ishizu.

-Irkalla es la maldad pura, sin remordimientos ni moral que le ate a sus acciones. Así que si algo le estorba simplemente lo elimina.

-¿Tú sabes como vencer las Cartas Malditas?

Ozha y Honkie se miraron.

-Ambos lo sabemos. Lo único malo de todo esto es que no somos nosotros quien debe hacerlo. Son ustedes y digamos que no lo han hecho bien.

-De nuevo con eso –bufó Joey.

-Como ya le he mencionado al Faraón, el dragón blanco necesita un equilibrio y yo he sugerido que un lazo de matrimonio podría lograrlo. Créanme cuando les digo que no querrán ver lo que puede pasar en caso contrario, lo que hizo el dragón negro con las cartas de los dioses egipcios se vería como un tierno cuento infantil al lado de lo que pasaría con Seto.

-Seth, querrás decir –dijo Joey.

-En fin… ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

-Yo no entiendo nada –replicó Tristán.

-Ese es un buen comienzo.

-Ozha, ¿sabes como derrotaríamos a Irkalla? –inquirió Marik.

-Ambos dragones deben unirse y acabar con su poder. Ciertamente no lo matarían pero le dejarían lo suficientemente vulnerable para que los dioses le atraparan y desaparecieran al fin. Es toda una utopía. No saben cuan fuerte se volvió ese dios con el paso de los milenios. Necesitamos más de un milagro para lograrlo, y yo solo veo que se agotan a cada segundo.

-El Faraón no pudo llevar la Rosa de los Vientos a su lugar.

-Esa era otra trampa, ese sitio ya no existe. Los dioses deben crearlo de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen? –quiso saber Tea.

-Sencillo, porque no saben que ha desaparecido. Ellos creen que viven en el Inframundo y que los mortales osaron invadir sus tierras. Sé que ya hay dioses que se han dado cuenta de la verdad pero… ¿creen que les interesa nuestro mundo siendo ellos inmortales?

-Irkalla puede matarlos.

Ozha se giró a Ryou.

-¿Recuerdan esas historias donde los seres humanos debían probar que eran dignos del favor de los dioses? Taran, taran, es completamente cierta.

-Pero si todos están muriendo, ¿cómo…? –Marik jadeó sorprendido- No hay humanos…

-Están despareciendo a velocidad luz –completó Ozha- Así que los dioses no escuchan ninguna plegaria, entonces no hay problema alguno y si no hay problema alguno…

-No hay Rosa de los Vientos…

-No hay ningún desastre a remediar, más que un grupo de mortales insolentes que deambulan por el Inframundo y a los cuales hay que aniquilar.

-Demonios… -masculló Tristán.

-Y que lo digas, jovencito. Estoy… alegre de estar entre ustedes pero no sé si pueda ayudarles en mucho desde que noto muchos problemas por aquí.

-Mira, Ozha del infierno…

-¡Joey!

-Lo siento, Yugi.

-Solo quiero pedirles que se mantengan unidos pase lo que pase. Y por todos los dioses, traten de ser lo más honestos posibles. Ahora, si me permiten, hasta una gárgola de piedra necesita reposar su adolorido cuerpo.

-Hay que descansar nuestras mentes –opinó Solomon- Sigamos el ejemplo de Ozha, luego comenzaremos a armar este rompecabezas.

Todos asintieron, tomando una dirección para ir a descansar. Poco después, Seth salió de donde Mokuba para llenar una jarrita de agua en una de las fuentes que Atemu levantara. El ojiazul miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina y se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien se acercó a él.

-Gracias por salvarnos –le dijo Joey a sus espaldas.

-Yo no te salvé –Seth terminó de llenar la jarrita- Salvé al Faraón. Y vete de aquí si aprecias tu pellejo infiel.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre que estoy en peligro tú apareces?

El castaño se volvió a él, ofendido.

-El papel del centro de mi universo no te funciona más, perro. Creer que lo que hago tiene por motivo tu persona es algo insolente y hasta blasfemo. Eres lo más hipócrita que Ra pueda haber visto. Estás aquí alardeando frente a mí cuando a escasos metros se halla el amor de tu vida… si hablas con la verdad, por supuesto. Tu lengua ha probado ser de cruel ponzoña.

-¿Qué es eso de que tienes que casarte con alguien?

-Vaya… -el ojiazul rodó sus ojos- No lo sé, hereje. Pero de cualquier forma no te concierne, ¿o sí?

-Sí me importa –afirmó con firmeza el rubio, mirándole a los ojos.

-Mentiroso… como siempre has sido. Si me permites, debo llevar…

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias.

Seth se echó a reír.

-¿En dónde crees que estás? ¿En un drama barato? Hazte. A. Un. Lado.

-No lo haré, hasta que tú y yo…

-Te prohíbo mencionarnos en la misma línea, infiel –el ojiazul le tronó los dedos- Anda, perrito, perrito, Yugi está silbándote para que vayas a lamerle sus pies.

-¿Seth? –llamó Atemu desde lejos.

El antiguo sacerdote pasó de largo con una mueca burlona mientras Joey gruñía con los puños apretados. Atemu apareció por una esquina, lanzando una mirada de advertencia al rubio antes de seguir los pasos de Seth pero Joey les detuvo.

-¡Ustedes dos ya me tienen harto! –gritó, despertando a los demás- ¿Quiénes se creen? ¿Eh?

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –Atemu se volvió.

-Faraón, no…

-¡Ya me harté! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Siempre es mi culpa! ¡Siempre soy el único que comete errores! ¡Pues sepan que ustedes dos también han hecho miles de estupideces!

-¡Oh, por favor, déjame iluminar tu mente, Joey!

Atemu caminó en furiosas zancadas hacia Joey que se preparó con sus puños para atacarle. Yugi y los demás salieron a ver que sucedía. El rubio le dio un empujón al Faraón que no se movió, clavando sus ojos violetas con enojo sobre aquél.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-Yami…

-Chicos –gimió Tea- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Por todos los cielos, viejo. Cálmate.

-Mi señor, por favor. No deberías pelear…

Ishizu quiso interponerse pero Marik le detuvo justo a tiempo cuando Joey y Atemu intercambiaron un par de puñetazos que cayeron sobre ambos por igual. Yugi miraba horrorizado la escena sin comprender la razón de la pelea, lo mismo que el resto. Salvo Ozha y Honkie cuya tristeza en sus expresiones era más que evidente. Tanto como el rubio como el Faraón se separaron. Nadie habló, temerosos de hacer estallar algo peor.

Todo estaba en tenso silencio, Joey y el Faraón frente a frente sin moverse ni un centímetro. El rubio no despegaba su vista de los ojos violetas de Atemu que de igual manera le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos –si no es que enemigos- y no parecía menguar en lo absoluto. Tea iba a moverse pero Tristán le detuvo. Una vez más, ya nadie se atrevió a hacer nada.

-Entonces, Joey, ¿Qué harás? –tronó la voz del Faraón- Bien has estado haciendo error tras error y esta vez ya has ido demasiado lejos. Si vas a estar empeñado en destruir lo que trato de salvar será mejor que te elimine de una buena vez.

-Ah, claro y te quedas con todo, ¿no?

-Tanto te importara…

-Mira, Atemu…

-¡NO! Tú eres quien debe mirar, Joey. Te lo dije antes de que todo esto pasara pero sigues sin escuchar ni aprender. Ya no más, se acabó. O haces lo que digo y te alejas o mueres.

-¡El que se morirá serás tú!

Joey se abalanzó sobre Atemu quien sin inmutarse le recibió su puño solo para darle un giro y torcer su brazo, obligándole a darle la espalda, cosa que aprovecho el Faraón para tensar más su brazo y luego arrojarlo cual muñeco al suelo sin mucha consideración. Los demás contuvieron el aliento. Atemu avanzó sobre el rubio quien apenas se levantaba para propinarle un par de certeros golpes en su mandíbula y rostro con movimientos propios de un marcialista. A dos manos, el tricolor empujó al aire a Joey quien hizo un arco en el aire y cayó pesadamente en el suelo de loseta.

-¡FARAÓN! –gritó Tea muy asustada.

Atemu siguó a Joey y le levantó por el cuello, apretando su garganta. Se acercó lo suficiente para no ser escuchados por el resto.

-¿Por qué no peleas? ¿Acaso perdiste tu valor o es que Yugi no es tu verdadera razón? Seto murió por tu culpa y estoy tratando por todos los medios de que su esencia no se pierda. Si lo quieres, dilo ya con sinceridad… pero si no es así, Joey, créeme, te mataré. Solo estás acabando con él sin piedad alguna.

-Tú… cof… tú…

-Voy a unirme a Seto, para que lo sepas. Estoy decidido, ambos estamos bien muertos y así podremos ayudarnos mutuamente, más yo que le podré proveer con eso parte de mi alma para subsistir. Si tienes una mejor opción, soy todo oídos… pero ya no quiero más de tus estúpidos pensamientos de niño malcriado y caprichoso… de un perro miedoso.

El Faraón le soltó sin más. Dándose media vuelta, se encaminó hacia donde Seth le miraba abrazando a Mokuba, sin mirar a nadie más que al ojiazul. Ishizu le siguió de inmediato al igual que Odión y Marik. Tea, Serenity, Ryou y los demás, por su parte, corrieron al rubio.

-¿Estás bien?

Joey tosió un poco.

-He estado mejor…

-Pero, Joey, ¿cómo es que están peleando de esa manera con Atemu? ¡Es nuestro amigo! Y no estamos como para hacer esto entre nosotros –le recriminó Yugi con lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos- Joey, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?

-Yo…

-Asesino.

Todos los pares de ojos se levantaron hacia Mokuba. El rubio suspiró.

-Moki, te juro…

-Mataste a mi hermano y no te basta con eso, eres un maldito desgraciado. ¿Sabes algo? Espero que Yugi se muera para que sientas lo que es perder a alguien.

-¡Mokuba! –Serenity abrió sus ojos asustada.

-Si supieras lo que es en verdad tu hermano… ni siquiera Kaho tiene tanta maldad…

El pelinegro echó a correr a donde Atemu. Joey tomó aire y se puso de pie al fin, sacudiéndose sus ropas. Tea iba a decirle algo cuando miró a Makyo frente a ellos. Contrario a lo que esperaban, el anciano le tendió un pañuelo al rubio para limpiar su rostro de la sangre.

-Gracias… -musitó perplejo Joey.

-De nada –el jardinero se dio vuelta para regresar a su cama.

-Déjenme –ordenó el rubio, empujando a todos, hasta Yugi.

-Pero…

-Quiero estar solo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, hermano?

-Por favor, Tristán. Es en serio, déjenme solo. Por favor.

-Joey…

-Yugi, luego te alcanzo.

Intercambiando una mirada, todos se marcharon, dejando al rubio limpiándose la sangre y rumiando sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso, Joey? –salió Ozha de entre las penumbras con Honkie en el hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú!

-Hooonk…

-¿Qué ganas con esa situación?

-¿De qué rayos me hablas?

-¿Sabes por que la carta no te obedeció?

-Supongo que tú si lo sabes.

-Honk.

-Joey –Ozha le puso una mano rocosa en su hombro- ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué? El dragón no te escuchó porque no usaste tu corazón.

-¿Mi corazón? –el rubio se quedó pensando, con el ceño fruncido- Espera… cuando Hades…

-Así que ya te has dado cuenta de que los dioses a ti no te lastimarán por lo que ocultas en tu pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Hooonk. Honk.

-Cuando te liberes, mi querido dragón. Cuando te des cuenta de lo que debes hacer. Ese día, serás completamente feliz y nos habrás salvado a todos.

-Pero…

-Si pudiera hacer ver a través de mis ojos, comprenderías hasta lo más obvio que pasas por desapercibido. El tiempo se agota, Joey. Estamos muriendo.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Seto cuando… estaba… estaba…

-Si escucharas… si tan solo escucharas…

La gárgola le soltó cuando se escuchó apagada la voz de Yugi llamando a Joey. Ozha levantó sus ojos verdes al rubio y luego se giró para volver a desaparecer en las sombras, envolviéndose con sus alas de piedra y tomar una posición al lado de una columnata. Para sorpresa de Joey, Honkie igualmente se transformó en parte de la gárgola. Yugi le alcanzó de nuevo, limpiándose unas lágrimas traicioneras.

-¿Joey? ¿Por qué? –Yugi tomó su mano con preocupación.

-Tenía… debía hacerlo…

-¿Seguro estás bien?

-Claro, Yugi.

-Te noto distante, confundido.

-Ah, pamplinas –Joey le sonrió antes de tomarle por los hombros para darle un beso- Como dijo la piedra esa, estamos cansados y nos hace falta dormir bien.

-Sí, gracias por el beso. Te extrañé mucho… y tenía miedo de verte pelear así con Yami.

-No debiste. Ya sabes como son estas cosas entre viejos amigos…

-Te amo, Joey.

Éste le apretó contra su pecho, tomando aire.

-Vamos a dormir.

* * *

-Fue un duelo de lo más aburridoooooo…

-Kaho, tesoro lindo, sabes bien que aún no es tiempo.

-Padre, pudimos matarlos en ese mismo momento.

-No, aún falta dar el último golpe a los dragones. Khura ya tiene todas las piezas, una vez que Joey renuncie a Seto, el tiempo final arribará y con él, mi cielo, podrás obtener tu venganza.

-¿Por qué vendrían de nuevo?

-Ah, Khura, pues muy simple. Porque vamos a estar sobre ellos. Literalmente.

Kaho y Khura rieron divertidos. Irkalla se volvió a Miskra.

-¿Cuál fue tu impresión sobre el Faraón?

-No sabe nada, milord.

-Bien, ahora dejemos que lo sepan todo. Los corazones humanos no saben que hacer cuando descubren la verdad. Por lo general, terminan matándola. Jajajajajajajajajaja…

* * *

**Continuará…**


	25. Secretos

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Things haven't been the same_

_Since you came into my life_

_You found a way to touch my soul_

_And I'm never ever, ever gonna let it go._

_Hapiness lies in your own hand_

_It took me much too long to understand_

_How it could be_

_Until you shared your secret with me._

_...(Secret, Madonna)_

**CAPITULO XXIV. SECRETOS.**

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos, podemos empezar a comprender que está sucediendo. Tengo que recordarles una vez más que no aceptaré nuevas discusiones. Meiran le dará un tiro al primero que comience a discutir sin razón. ¿Estamos?

Todos asintieron en el círculo formado junto con Ozha que había tomando una piedra donde sentarse en cuclillas por sobre los demás, sentados cómodamente en cojines y comiendo algunos bocados que los Ishtar prepararan.

-Puedes comenzar –le dijo el Faraón.

La gárgola asintió, tomando aire para empezar a explicar.

-¿Cómo comenzar sino desde el principio de los tiempos? Hace ya eones cuando solo existía la esencia pura del Todo, llámenle como quieran. Quiero que la imaginen como una canción eterna de un solo tono sencillo pero armónico. Esa esencia hizo brotar una luz de la cual nació un dragón enorme y blanco, pero al hacerse esa luz también se creo la oscuridad como un reflejo de la misma esencia. Entonces nacieron dos dragones, uno de luz y otro de oscuridad, diferentes pero que se complementaban. Más sin en cambio, no estaban unidos, ambos volaban en planos diferentes hasta que sus mismas esencias se cansaron de volar solas y entonces se dieron ala búsqueda de aquello que no eran y por lo tanto les hacía falta. Ahí se creó el Ouroboros, cuando ambos dragones se enlazaron.

Era el ciclo mismo de la vida y de la muerte, el caos y el equilibrio. El Ouroboros al ser tan poderoso, hizo brotar vida consciente de sí misma. Los primeros en nacer fueron lo que conocemos como dioses. Reyes absolutos de la creación. De entre esos dioses hubo uno cuya oscuridad fue alimentándose por el deseo de ser lo único en toda esa alquimia divina. Irkalla. Fue, digamos, como la nota que rompía esa canción armónica. Y se hizo tan fuerte que los demás dioses, que no eran muchos por cierto, empezaron a temerle. Se hizo la gran guerra.

Por esa batalla de los dioses fue que se crearon las cosas tal y como las conocemos… bueno, las que ustedes pueden ver. Pero Irkalla no fue vencido, él se retiró de la guerra y los dioses pensaron que había desaparecido. Solo fue un ardid del dios oscuro para planear su magistral proyecto de reinado. Esperó, observó, planeó todo desde las sombras mientras los demás dioses se dedicaron a gobernar aquellos territorios que tomaron al finalizar la guerra.

Entonces comenzó el primer movimiento de Irkalla, cuando hizo dividir a los dioses. Se creó el Inframundo y al ya no haber esa conexión entre la vida y la muerte, el Ouroboros perdió fuerza, oportunidad que Irkalla tomó para destruirlo, no así los dragones que le enfrentaron y se perdieron entre el tiempo y el espacio, heridos y confundidos. Dos almas gemelas separadas si quieren verlo así.

Su siguiente paso fue seguir los rastros de los dragones, siempre escondido en las sombras. Pasarían otros eones más antes de que pudiera ver la manera de cómo llevar a cabo sus planes. Y eso sucedió cuando un día, un antiguo sacerdote egipcio invocó las fuerzas del Reino de las Sombras. Irkalla posó sus ojos por primera vez en los humanos. Nuestra ruina. Les dio el poder y alimentó su soberbia a través de los milenios y ellos le servían sin saberlo en su plan maestro.

Estarán preguntándose, ¿qué tiene que ver el Reino de las Sombras con Irkalla? Es su patio de juegos, pequeños. Y entraron en él sin su permiso, pero lejos de enfadarle le dieron las herramientas para ganar esta batalla final. Irkalla susurró a los antiguos egipcios como crear los más fabulosos monstruos y cuando éstos mordieron el anzuelo, les dijo como fabricar objetos malditos que robaban la energía divina, pero que iban a saber ellos si Irkalla nunca les dijo eso. Entonces fue el momento vital, hizo que se llamara a los dragones. Y la primera víctima fue el dragón blanco.

Irkalla, el maldito dios oscuro ya había sellado el pulso vital del dragón en la sangre de la nieta de Abraxas, pero la hizo traer al mundo humano cual pieza de ajedrez. Otra parte del dragón estaba en un joven sacerdote. Y con su poder invocaron el cuerpo sagrado del dragón blanco. Estaba reuniendo las piezas en las barbas de los dioses que no se percataron nunca de su treta. Pero necesitaba romper el corazón del Dragón Blanco a como diera lugar, porque en caso contrario, podría despertar al otro dragón y volverse a unir con él. Eso casi sucedió, pero Irkalla arrancó el corazón del Dragón Negro cuando éste apareció para salvar a su otra parte. En ese momento, el Dragón Blanco comenzó a sentirse triste al perder a su mitad.

El dragón negro fue salvajemente destajado, su cuerpo arrojado a las arenas del tiempo, su alma sellada en una carta y su corazón tirado a los humanos. Que pasó después, lo desconozco, fue algo de lo que Irkalla se encargó a la perfección. De los dos dragones, es al Dragón Negro al que Irkalla teme más, ¿por qué? Porque su esencia es precisamente la misma de Irkalla. Si recuerdan algo de física, polos iguales se eliminan. Y el dragón puede lograrlo. E Irkalla lo sabe.

Tan bien se perdieron los rastros que Irkalla necesitó del sagrado Libro de los Muertos para seguir la pista de esas piezas selladas en almas humanas. Pero es paciente y prudente, y esperó a que los mismos errores humanos se repitieran. Y entonces vio la oportunidad en un millonario que estaba desesperado por revivir a su esposa perdida. Irkalla jugó con sus sentimientos y su mente. Se crearon dos cartas. Cartas Malditas, porque Irkalla les dio su propia sangre para cobrar vida. Y una vez más, el débil corazón humano se puso al servicio del dios oscuro.

Ozha abrazó sus piernas, suspirando.

-Kaho y Khura, sé que esos son sus nombres reales. Pero son almas consumidas por el odio. Irkalla esperó a que su corazón se ennegreciera en el Inframundo y los trajo de vuelta. Fueron humanos, sí, pero ahora son monstruos pero no por mano del dios oscuro sino por ellos mismos. Su deseo de venganza contra la raza humana no conoce límites. Si tan solo supiéramos que fue lo que los llevó a odiar con tal poder, podríamos tener una oportunidad contra ellos. Porque están con Irkalla por convicción, y no por esclavitud. Una cadena es más fácil de romper que una idea.

-Pero… -Mokuba gimió triste- Kaho… ella… ella siente… lo sé…

-Moki, como quisiera darte esperanzas pero las mentiras son lo que alimentan los planes de Irkalla. Kaho quizá pueda sentir algo. Quizá. Pero ese sentimiento está muy por debajo de su venganza.

-¿Qué venganza? –preguntó Serenity.

-Solo sé que comienza con el Faraón. No sé más, lamentablemente.

-¿Cuál es la relación de ellos dos como las Cartas Malditas contra los dragones? –inquirió Solomon.

-Bueno, las cartas fueron creadas con el objetivo de completar a Kaho y Khura. Es difícil verlo porque no es algo en secuencia como nuestra mente está acostumbrada a percibirlo. Las leyes de la lógica humana no se acercan ni un milímetro a Irkalla. Y están hechas para vencer los dos grandes obstáculos en su plan: el Dragón Negro y el Ouroboros mismo. Sabiendo que el dragón le odia por haber lastimado al Blanco, Irkalla le sustituyó con Khura. Conociendo que solo los dos dragones son capaces de formar el Ouroboros, Kaho lo creará con toda la magia que ha reunido todos estos milenios y revertirá su poder. La Luz no estará por sobre la Oscuridad, sino al revés. Por ello es que necesita devorar al Dragón Blanco una vez que éste muestre todo su poder.

-¿Y que pasará después? –Yugi se abrazó a Joey.

-Todo será destruido, consumido en el poder de Irkalla. Y el será el amo absoluto en completa libertad de formar a sus anchas su reino.

-Pero, ¿y los dioses?

-Bueno, Faraón. Ellos están ligados al Ouroboros, si éste es eliminado, ellos también.

-¡Argh! ¡Un momento! –Tristán se mesó los cabellos- A ver, ¿quién es Abraxas?

La gárgola sonrió.

-Es… Abraxas… no sé como explicarlo. No tiene explicación. Pero sé que heredó su poder en sus tres hijas, trillizas. En una tierra lejos de nosotros. Sé que hasta los dioses las persiguieron para hacerlas sus esposas pero ellas siempre escapaban de sus tretas. Deberían seguir vivas… pero… sospecho que Irkalla mismo las eliminó por conveniencia.

-¿También podían vencerlo?

-No, Joey. Pero su descendencia no es algo que Irkalla quiera ver florecer.

-Cielos, que tipo tan pesado.

-Y a todo esto, ¿tú que pintas en esta historia? –quiso saber Tristán.

Ozha les miró a todos, deteniéndose un poco en Meiran.

-Bueno, yo… me di por investigar por mi cuenta que había detrás del secreto de las Cartas de Duelos… un fisgón en los planes del dios oscuro por tanto un problema a ser eliminado. Y me mató. Selló mi alma en este cuerpo de piedra y me hizo su mascota. He estado con él poco tiempo pero para mí han sido como si fueran milenios… no crean que porque estoy así he de vivir para siempre. Es una maldición por entrometerme en los asuntos de Irkalla. Poco a poco la piedra será mayor a mis recuerdos humanos y un día me convertiré en otra estatua más de su Palacio.

-Ozha… lo sentimos… -murmuró Ryou.

-Está bien, me lo merezco. Cuando anduve en mis investigaciones, descubrí el paradero del corazón del Dragón Blanco y eso Irkalla lo supo. Es mi culpa que haya dado con Seto.

Todos miraron a Seth de reojo. Joey bajó su mirada.

-Todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora solo obedece a los planes de Irkalla. No hay nada que él no haya previsto ya. La única manera de no caer más en sus tretas es ser… impredecible.

-Te hablan, Joey –bromeó Tristán.

La risa llenó la pequeña salita donde estaban reunidos. Las palabras de Ozha los dejaron meditando un poco después.

-Ozha… -le llamó Ishizu- ¿Seth es por completo el Dragón Blanco?

-Así es, Irkalla reunió todas sus partes y le hizo nacer de nuevo. Cosa que iba a traer en vivo y a todo color al poderoso dragón solo para ser comido. Sin embargo… bueno… esto sonará a melodrama barato pero es la verdad. Como el Dragón solo… ¿cómo decirlo?... solo ama al Dragón Negro y ese cariño es indestructible, si Irkalla iba a poner otro dragón como sustituto, tenía que romper el corazón del Dragón Blanco para que aceptase al nuevo… y mostrara su poder ante Irkalla por voluntad propia… pero este dragoncito es terco y no cedía a los ataques del dios… de ahí que tuviera que sufrir un poco más…

Ozha se quedó callado, mirando por fugaces segundos a Joey antes de volverse a Seth, con una sonrisa amistosa.

-El Faraón va a salvarle. Mientras podemos hacer que los dioses nos escuchen y vuelvan a crear el enclave principal de la creación para dejar la Rosa de los Vientos ahí para que Irkalla pierda algo de poder y al menos volvamos a tener nuestros mundos donde estaban.

-Cielos…

-¿Nisama… es un dragón real entonces?

-Pero no por ello dejo de ser tu hermano mayor –le sonrió el ojiazul a Mokuba.

-¿Entonces los Artículos del Milenio son malos? –habló Solomon.

-No… ya no, cuando el Faraón los selló en el Inframundo bajo la gracia de Osiris, digamos que se forjaron de nuevo, esta vez, sin manchas de maldad de por medio.

-Ozha, ¿sabes que sucede con Shashenka? –preguntó Marik, mirando a la joven rusa- Desde que hemos viajado para reunirnos con todos ustedes, no ha salido de su estado catatónico.

-Su mente… está perdida… nadie puede ayudarla sino ella misma –Ozha miró de nuevo a Meiran- Pero no hay que perder la fe.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ozha bajó su mirada a Honkie en los brazos de Joey.

-Honkie y yo…

-¿Le entiendes?

-Honkie me ha dicho que lo mejor es que primero estabilicemos el poder del Dragón Blanco. Por cada vez que estalle en un desequilibrio, se debilita y es consumado por la maldición de Irkalla. No podemos permitirnos que vuelva a suceder. El Faraón me ha comentado que él se unirá a Seth en un ritual sagrado para usar su esencia como… catalizador, podríamos decir, y tener bajo control el poder del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Jejeje.

-Una boda…

-Bueno, más que eso, pero en resumen sí.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.

El plumífero ser batió sus alas y luego le dio un picotazo a Joey.

-¡Oye ya basta con eso!

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Ojos Rojos con Joey y con el malo ése? –inquirió Tea.

-Jejeje, creí que nunca lo preguntarían… bueno… el Ojos Rojos no es nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo de aquel dragón del Ouroboros. Razón por la cual Kaho se lo robó a Joey.

-¿Y Joey? –fue el turno de Yugi para preguntar.

-El debería decirnos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero no sé nada!

-Ahí radica el problema.

El grupo intercambió una mirada confundida, salvo el Faraón y Seth.

-Faraón, me parece bien entonces planear…

Ozha calló. Un fuerte sismo se dejó sentir. Aunque las paredes temblaron considerablemente, nada cayó al suelo o se quebró, gracias a la magia de Atemu. Honkie chilló y salió a toda prisa de la salita para ir corriendo hasta la salida, seguido por los demás. Una escena asombrosa les aguardaba.

Dos dioses estaban peleando entre sí y el choque de su poder creaba esos sismos que los sacudían.

-¡Ya hemos visto ese dios! –exclamó Serenity- ¡El Señor Makyo y yo le vimos!

-Un dios de la muerte…

-Pero, ¿y el otro?

Una especie de martillo grueso y pesado se dejó caer contra la guadaña resplandeciente. Truenos y rayos brotaron del golpe. El esquelético dios dio una bofetada al otro, envestido en una armadura de cuero y hierro. Un relámpago bajó a la mano del dios del martillo para herir al dios de la muerte. Esta vez el temblor fue mayor. Ozha se acercó al Faraón.

-¡Esto se pone peor! ¡Los demás dioses están aquí!

-Pero, ¿Qué no ya estaban?

-Los dioses de la vida… van a comenzar a destruirse entre ellos… -murmuró Atemu.

-¡AAAAHHH! –gritaron Tea y Serenity.

Una esfera de luz como fuego se expandió rápidamente alrededor de los dioses que peleaban, cubriendo y destruyendo todo a su paso. Atemu jaló a los demás dentro del templo antes de invocar un nuevo hechizo de protección usando su máximo poder justo a tiempo antes de ser consumidos por ese poder explosivo. Cuando todo pasó, el Faraón fue el primero en ver que había quedado de la pelea. Ambos dioses habían desaparecido.

-¿No… no se murieron, verdad?

-Lo siento, aibou, han desaparecido. Esto es lo que pasará a medida que vayan encontrándose.

-¡Pero sin dioses no habrá quien cree el sitio de la Rosa de los Vientos!

-Denle gracias a Irkalla –habló Ozha tras ellos- Ahora contemplan lo astuto que es.

-No dioses, no humanos. Todos derechito a la perdición –masculló Tristán.

-Aún no perdamos la esperanza. Estamos todos juntos, podemos hacerlo –les animó Atemu.

-Tan solo sean sinceros consigo mismos y con los demás. En el balance de las cosas correctas e incorrectas, pesen esta situación que no solo afecta a ustedes sino al resto de los humanos que ya quedan –les dijo Ozha, mirando a cada uno.

-¿Qué haremos? –Ishizu miró al Faraón.

-Preparar los ritos matrimoniales. En cuanto Seth esté a salvo, ambos podemos ir tras Irkalla. Ishizu, Marik y Odión, instruyan al resto de lo que debemos hacer.

-Sí, Faraón.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio, una noche fría y muy silenciosa había caído sobre el templo. Ozha miraba al cielo sin estrellas, suspirando de cuando en cuando, acompañado de Honkie que igualmente observaba el firmamento en su regazo de piedra.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?

-Meiran, deberías descansar.

La detective se sentó junto a Ozha.

-He notado que me miras insistentemente.

-Perdona… no ha sido mi intención molestarte… solo…

-¿Stan?

-Ah… no, lo lamento, no soy Stan… soy aún mas viejo.

-¿Qué es lo que me ves?

-Mucha tristeza y desolación. Deseo por la muerte.

-Vaya que eres certero –Meiran le miró- Así es. Estoy cansada… y abatida…

-Meiran… yo… no deberías sentirte así… ¿y Shashenka?

-Ya la he perdido –respondió la joven con tono amargo- Ya no puedo salvarla.

-No digas eso. Aún hay esperanzas.

-Mentira. Por fin mi bailarina me ha soltado la mano…

Meiran apretó su mandíbula, haciendo retroceder unas lágrimas. Ozha le pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Lo que daría porque pudieras sentir algo de confort humano…

-No hace falta, ya no lo merezco de todas maneras. Estoy maldita.

-Hey, no…

-Y aún así le daría mi vida a Irkalla con tal de devolverle a Shashenka su felicidad.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡No sabes lo que estás pidiendo!

-Sí que lo sé… sí que lo sé…

-Meiran, no te deprimas así. Debes traer un poco de luz a tu corazón.

-Mi corazón se marchitó, Ozha. Todo lo que sentía se ha ido como esta ceniza al viento. Ya no tengo nada… solo quiero…

La gárgola cubrió su boca antes de que terminara, negando.

-Escúchame, no tomes decisiones adelantadas por cosas que hayan salido mal. Debes resistir. Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para saltar este obstáculo. Tú eres la fortaleza de Shashenka, si tú te derrumbas ella también morirá.

-… Enka…

-Una vez huyeron de las garras del destino y lo vencieron. Pueden volverlo a hacer.

-Me conoces tan bien.

-Por favor, Meiran. Lucha. Lucha.

* * *

-¿Yami?

-Adelante, aibou.

Yugi pasó a la recámara del Faraón, algo apenado.

-Quería disculparme.

-¿Disculparte? –Atemu se irguió de su asiento- ¿Por qué?

-Por haberte gritado y desconfiado de ti, antes… no debí…

-Está bien, aibou, no hay nada que disculpar.

-Es que… creí que estabas celoso y…

El Faraón sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Lo dije una vez aibou, sin mentir. Tu felicidad es una de mis prioridades.

-Gracias, Yami. Yo también quiero que seas feliz.

-Estoy muerto, no creo que pueda lograrlo fácilmente, Jejeje. Pero gracias por el gesto.

-Yami… yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

Yugi bajó su cabeza, jugando nervioso con sus manos. Atemu se sintió realmente tentado a leer su mente pero prefirió respetar el silencio del chico.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, Yugi. Después de todo, eres mi luz.

-Yami…

El Faraón se quitó el rompecabezas que llevara desde que Yugi fuera raptado, pasándolo a éste por su cuello. Yugi lo miró y levantó su vista algo llorosa.

-Confío en ti, aibou. Cuida de mí.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Yugi gimoteó un poco antes de lanzarse al pecho de Atemu, aferrándose a él con fuerza y temblando un poco. La mirada del Faraón se contrajo un poco pero se contuvo, manteniéndose a duras penas sin alterarse. Una de sus manos acarició con ternura la espalda de Yugi.

-Yami… tengo miedo…

-Nada malo ha de pasarte… te lo prometo…

El pequeño se echó a llorar para sorpresa de Atemu que le tomó en brazos para acunarlo en su regazo, conmovido por las lágrimas de Yugi.

-Shhh, no llores, aibou… todo está bien… todo está bien.

* * *

Seth miraba atento a Mokuba quien dormía placidamente en su cama. Con especial cuidado le cepilló los mechones de su frente, como si temiera despertarle. Le contempló otro poco sin moverse antes de ponerse de pie y salir silencioso de ahí para ir al atrio donde buscó sitio en uno de los soportes de las delgadas columnas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Miró sus manos pálidas y sus ropas, con una expresión extraña y luego volvió su mirada al cielo negro.

-Seth…

La expresión de éste se endureció al escuchar su nombre en labios de Joey.

-Tienes prohibido dirigirme la palabra.

-Ya basta de eso, pareciera que Atemu te tiene atado con una correa.

-El de la correa es otro, infiel.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en rechazarme?

Los ojos azules del castaño se clavaron ofendidos en Joey.

-No es tan mala idea estrangularte ahora mismo.

-Si tanto me odiaras como aclamas, no hablarías conmigo.

-Tienes razón.

Seth se puso de pie enseguida pero Joey le detuvo, jalándole de regreso.

-Espera, quiero que…

-Esperar ha sido algo que hecho por largo tiempo y por ti no lo haré, hereje. Ra sabe que tengo la razón. Busca a alguien más que escuche tus patéticos lamentos.

De un tirón, el castaño se zafó. Sin embargo, Joey ya no estaba tan dispuesto a quedarse como siempre con la palabra en la boca, así que se levantó tras el ojiazul para alcanzarle antes de salir del atrio, saliéndole al paso.

-Escúchame.

-Anubis maldiga tu alma pecadora.

-Todo lo que quieras, pero antes escúchame.

-Infiel, por última vez, apártate de mi camino.

-Seth…

Joey salió despedido, chocando contra un muro interior. Seth siguió su elegante camino lejos del rubio que se sobó su adolorida cabeza, maldiciendo todos los nombres de dragones que se le vinieron a la mente.

* * *

Miraba con mucho cuidado cada uno de sus cabellos plateados. Como si cada uno fuera una pieza diferente de arte que admirar. Arrodillándose frente a la cama, puso sus ojos a la altura del rostro de Ryou quien dormía algo intranquilo. Miskra torció una sonrisa y posó una mano en su mejilla.

-Despierta.

El joven albino se paró como rayo al sentir su mano gruesa sobre él. Pero poco pudo hacer cuando el general tapó su boca, impidiendo que gritara por ayuda. Ryou forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero nada consiguió sino agotarse bajo el duro agarre de Miskra quien rió bajito.

-No temas… aún… no he venido a matarlos todavía… más bien a un intercambio cultural entre tú y yo. Supongo que la compasión y tolerancia aún habitan en tu corazón, ¿cierto Ryou? –éste gimió asustado- Pero en fin, hay que hacer un poco de drama, de lo contrario no tendría la diversión suficiente como para que haya valido la pena mi viaje hasta aquí.

Miskra pateó con fuerza una silla, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. Ese ruido comenzó a despertar a los demás. Marik, uno de los primeros, saltó de la cama al ver al general sosteniendo a Ryou, casi asfixiándolo con su brazo.

-¡Faraón!

Los demás le imitaron, tomando el primer objeto que hallaran como arma de defensa. Miskra rió más alegre, acercándose a Ryou, tomando una de sus manos para manipularla cual títere.

-Adiosito…

-¡RYOU!

Miskra sacó una esfera reluciente que hizo resquebrajarse contra el suelo. El leve estallido de luz detuvo a los demás el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer. Atemu quien llegó en el momento junto con Yugi, gruñó al ver lo que había sucedido.

-¿Cómo pudo entrar? –exclamó airado.

-¡Ozha debió dejarlo entrar!

-¡Ah, cállense! ¡Estaba conmigo!

-¿Qué hacías con él, Meiran?

-Oigan…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Yugi, Atemu? ¿Por qué ha llorado?

-No, Joey, espera…

-¿Tú porque llegas detrás de Seth?

-Muchachos…

Honkie brincó a donde Ryou durmiera.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas, estirando al máximo su cuello y sus plumas. Todos callaron.

-Honkie…

-¡HOONK! ¡HONK! ¡HOOOONK! ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

El grupo se quedó impávido al ver como nunca antes a un Honkie más que furioso que sacudía bruscamente sus alas a la par que brincaba sin sentido, azotando de cuando en cuando su pico dorado contra la cama. Solomon suspiró.

-No hay que ser muy genios para adivinar que está diciéndonos.

-"_Estúpidos cabezotas envidiosos y malcriados, Miskra se llevó a Ryou y ustedes peleando_" –tradujo Ozha para todos.

-Mi barrera está intacta. ¿Cómo pudo atravesarla sin que me diera cuenta?

-Irkalla debió ayudarle.

-Eso es claro, Marik. Pero…

-¿Habrá llevado a Ryou al mismo sitio donde apresaron a Yugi? –preguntó Joey.

-El Palacio de Irkalla en tal caso.

-¡Tenemos que rescatarlo!

-¡Vamos!

-Todo con calma, Tristán. Preferentemente iremos pocos, para movernos más rápido y además porque Shashenka, Makyo, Solomon, Mokuba y Yugi deben descansar. Alguien tiene que cuidarlos –comentó Atemu mirándoles- Meiran, Tea, Serenity, Ishizu… ¿puedo contar con ustedes?

-Estoy de acuerdo –Meiran preparó su arma.

-Yo también me quedaré –intervino Ozha- Puede ser que intenten algo mientras ustedes no están, algo podré hacer.

-¡Honk!

-Y Honkie igual.

-Gracias. Ahora, el resto, venga conmigo.

Asintiendo, salieron de ahí para esperar a que Atemu llamara a Slaifer.

-Así le encontraremos más pronto. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que Irkalla nos dejará saber donde está.

-¿Por qué dices eso Faraón? –preguntó Marik.

-Es un ardid. Miskra esconde algo. Como en todos los planes del dios oscuro.

-Demonios, y nosotros sin comprender este revoltijo.

-Por eso Ozha habló de ser lo más sinceros, pues las mentiras y engaños consigo mismos nos perjudican y ayudan a Irkalla. Pero todo indica que lo único que tienen en mente es ser los mismos desgraciados seres acomplejados que se quejan de sus propios actos –habló Seth sin mirarles.

-Oye…

-No perdamos más tiempo.

Todos subieron al dios dragón que bajó a tierra. Joey miró unos segundos a Seth antes de trepar por el lomo escamoso y carmesí de Slaifer con un suspiro melancólico, mismo que fue observado por un par de ojos azules.

* * *

La habitación, lejos de parecer algún tipo de celda, lucía más bien como una cómoda salita de una casa normal. Ryou abrazó sus piernas mientras se reclinaba en uno de los anchos brazos del sillón donde se encontraba, mirando las blancas paredes que le rodeaban. La puerta de madera se abrió y Miskra apareció con una bandeja de té, lo que confundió aún más al joven albino, quien frunció su ceño.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres realmente?

-¿No me reconoces?

-Solías disfrazarte como el Director de la Fundación Fénix.

-Solía, como otras cosas.

-Eres el general malvado de ese dios oscuro, ¿no es así?

-General, sí. Malvado… no lo creo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Miskra se paseó de un lado a otro, caminando sin prisas para meditar sus palabras mientras enlazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ryou le miró de arriba abajo con suma desconfianza.

-Pensé sería bueno que habláramos.

-¿Por qué me secuestraste?

-Yo no te secuestré, has venido por tu cuenta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Como sea, ahora estás aquí. No tienes más opción que pasar unos momentos conmigo.

-No te atrevas a hacerme daño o…

-¿O tus amigos te vengarán?

Ryou parpadeó algo sorprendido por la seca y rápida respuesta de Miskra pero asintió. El General tomó aire.

-Hubo un tiempo en que confiaste ciegamente en alguien, incluso dándole tu propio cuerpo para que pudiera hacerse presente.

-¿Qué…?

-Dime, ¿que ocurrió con ese malvado y perverso espíritu?

-Nada, solo fue un truco de Zor para conseguir los Artículos del Milenio antes de que el Faraón recuperase su memoria y le sellara de nuevo.

-Mmm, hablas de aquel demonio sin mucho talento –Miskra se volvió a Ryou- ¿Pero que me dices de aquél Ladrón de Tumbas que murió por una causa tonta?

-Yo… él murió por seguir a la Oscuridad.

-Ah, bueno eso es bien cierto. Siguió a la Oscuridad cuando su Luz le falló.

Ryou frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?

-Am, bien. No tienes buena memoria por lo visto –Miskra se sentó en un mullido sillón frente al chico- Hola, Ryou.

El albino le miró desconfiado y pensando en escapar hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos para ponerse de pie de inmediato.

-¡Bakura!

-Miskra, si bien me haces favor.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

Miskra sonrió despectivo. Con una mano señaló a Ryou que se sentase de nuevo cosa que el chico hizo aunque no muy seguro ya de que estaba ocurriendo mientras el general se tomaba su tiempo para servir un par de tazas de té, tendiendo una a Ryou.

-Tu amado y precioso Faraón causó mi muerte como sabes, su padre causó la muerte de mi pueblo y todos ustedes me condenaron al exilio del Reino de las Sombras. No esperarías que después de tan generoso trato aún siguiera buscándoles, ¿cierto?

-Bakura… tú… no…

-Ese jovencito que alguna vez tuvo un corazón ha muerto, Ryou. Yo nací en su lugar gracias a Irkalla.

-Pero entonces…

-Ah, sí claro, no se porque me sentí en ese entonces ligado a ti, quizá por esa sonrisa infantil y sincera que tienes o tu alma pura que no se cansa de tanta bondad. Algo que no necesito relatar porque yo nunca había conocido. Pero, digamos que no fue algo muy fructífero para mí, así que cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas me decidí por la oferta de Irkalla. Ciertamente entonces lo que viste de mí fue el último vestigio de mi anterior persona. Lo mejor está frente a tus ojos, sano y salvo de las ponzoñosas intenciones del Faraón.

-Esto es imposible.

-En términos humanos, sí. En términos divinos, no.

-Yo… es que…

-Bueno, no es que tampoco vamos a abrazarnos con lágrimas en los ojos. Bakura ya murió afortunadamente, y debo aclarar antes de que las cosas se confundan, que de hecho yo ya no te recordaba sino que fue mi señor quien me dijo quien eras tú y tu relación con mi "pasado". Si me quedó algo claro es que a pesar de liberarte de esas "sombras" pues seguías extrañando al ladrón egipcio, por eso es que ahora estamos aquí.

-No entiendo entonces…

-Ya que estuviste tan ligado a mi vida pasada, vale la pena saber la verdad, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-¿Ya sabes que Akunankamon se suicidó para limpiar su pecado?

-…

-Mi pueblo no era la escoria del mundo, nota aparte. Lo que sucedió fue que muchos ladrones se refugiaron ahí para convivir en paz y sin ser asesinados por la furiosa e implacable ley. Bien entonces era casi como una nación aparte. Con niños, mujeres, ancianos. Como todos los demás. Conviviendo en una pobre miseria porque nadie quería ofrecerle un pan a un pueblo de "ladrones" valga la expresión. ¿Sabías que solo un tercio eran ladrones y por cierto fugitivos de otras naciones? ¿Sabías que estaban ahí porque escucharon que en Egipto podrían rehacer sus vidas ya que la misericordia del Faraón era tan infinita que existía una segunda oportunidad? Era más bien un pueblo buscando redención.

-Pero…

-Ah, claro. Que mala reputación. Me pregunto entonces, ¿Por qué ustedes pregonaron a los cuatro vientos que eran los buenos y piadosos cuando sin tentarse el corazón acabaron en una noche con el sueño de tantos solo para hacer, que cosas, los Artículos del Milenio? ¿Quién fue el ladrón entonces?

-Tú sabes muy bien que Akunadin…

-Leyó sobre el poder de las Sombras, bla, bla, bla… pero que bien que usaron lo que costó la vida de, vaya de nuevo que cosas, ladrones juntos con niños, bebes, ancianos mujeres y hombres inocentes. Cuanta hipocresía, ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Tú sabes…!

-Realmente no se nada sino esto: toda mi familia fue brutalmente asesinada frente a mis ojos, incluso mi pequeña y recién nacida hermana. Y luego, quedándome sin hogar, me despreciaron. Me dejaron sin comer y sin abrigo, sin familia ni amigos ni identidad. Tenía que comer y vestirme, como todo ser humano con necesidades, pero al tener las puertas cerradas, lo único que me quedó fue tomar lo que había colgando en las ventanas. Y me llamaron ladrón. Que tierno.

-Bakura…

-Hey, solo es una anécdota. Me gustaría poder describir que se sintió pero ya no lo recuerdo. Esto que digo más bien es algo que ví en retrospectiva. Pero me gana la curiosidad, Ryou. Debiste sentir la inmensa soledad de mi alma, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

-Eras malo… aún lo eres.

-Ahora que tengo esta nueva vida, inmortal por cierto, he meditado mucho sobre el comportamiento humano. Por un lado se establecen normas y leyes para una mejor convivencia pero de presentarse una oportunidad estas normas y leyes se vuelven tan flexibles como un fideo para devorar aquello que codiciosamente aparece ante los ojos. ¿Qué caso tiene entonces toda esa palabrería?

-Están torciendo las palabras, y eso no te funcionará.

-Como el Faraón te dijo que yo era el malo ni siquiera te lo pensaste para rechazarme, ¿cierto?

-N-No…

-Como el Faraón te dijo que debía regresar al Reino de las Sombras me arrojaste ahí sin dudarlo, ¿no?

-Es que…

-Como el Faraón mostró que todo empezó por mi culpa, no te perturbó mi muerte, ¿verdad? Porque solo son buenos y santos los que obedecen.

-Así no es…

-No existen segundas oportunidades para quien se equivocó, no hay redención para los pecados. Solo es una falacia para tener con quien descargar la avaricia de sus almas.

Miskra terminó su té y se levantó. Ryou le miró algo angustiado, sin saber muy bien que decir ya o que hacer.

-La verdad: Zor fue solo una treta de Irkalla para dejarme ver como ustedes no vacilarían en matarte con tal de no hacer más evidentes sus fallos. Todo siempre ha estado fríamente calculado para tenderles una trampa. Confieso que llegué a pensar que la sortearían, vamos, después de todo son los "buenos", les toca ganar. Pero resultó que fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Decepción, decepción. Y te diré algo más, esto ya lo he visto demasiadas veces. A veces ser inmortal te aburre, pero ya no hay más dolor ni penas. Esos días en que Bakura lloraba en la azotadora arena de Egipto sin nada que cubrirse se convirtieron en un general que manda sobre los ejércitos del muy pronto señor del Todo. ¿Qué cambio, eh?

Ryou le alcanzó tomando una de sus manos, sus ojos estaban rozados, y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz temblorosa al punto del llanto.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento en serio. Si te juzgué mal, te pido perdón. Pero no hagas esto, Bakura, por favor.

-Jaja, Ryou –Miskra pasó una mano por una de sus mejillas- ¿Aún no entiendes? Yo no estoy haciendo nada… son ustedes… ustedes que vienen huyendo de sus mentiras y sus errores… todo esto que pasa no tiene más responsable que ustedes mismos. Si acaso hay algo que pedir es una buena explicación al Faraón. ¿Para que matarme si ya tenía el poder para hacer las cosas bien? Un misterio… ah lo olvidaba, cuando fueron al Egipto Antiguo lo hicieron a través de la mente del Faraón… bueno, olvida todo lo que dije. Vamos de regreso.

-¿Qué? –Ryou le detuvo- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué lo has dicho de esa manera?

-¿Uh? Ah, no tiene caso. Son las muy convenientes memorias del Faraón, nada que explicar.

-Bakura…

-Miskra, te lo repito. Miskra. Bakura ya murió. Descansa en paz, como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Ryou le abrazó por la cintura, sollozando. El General se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de sonreír y posar una mano sobre los blancos cabellos del chico, a modo de confort.

-No es tan grave. Pronto deberás volver con tus preciosos amigos, que tan buenos son. Joey matando a Seto. Yugi mintiendo. Atemu robando vidas. Aaahhh, pero son buenos… sí, son muy buenos en realidad.

-No… por favor…

-Los monstruos existen pero no son cosas salidas del Reino de las Sombras ni mucho menos. Tienen un nombre y un cuerpo humano. Su lengua es la más ponzoñosa y sus manos las más traicioneras. Su corazón es el más vil y su alma la más podrida. Cuídate de ellos y trata de ser feliz.

-Ba… Miskra… -Ryou levantó sus ojos al General.

-Cuando el ser humano desea, el mundo está perdido.

-Yo… -el joven albino tomó aire, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al máximo- Yo siempre te extrañé… siempre…

-¿Esperas que lo crea o que me emocione?

-Por favor… es verdad…

-Mmm, bueno, digamos que es verdad. ¿A mi en que me concierne eso?

-Porque tú me trajiste aquí, contigo. Sé que debo importarte…

-Ah, la vanidad. No, Ryou. Te equivocas rotundamente. Esta no es otra escenita donde los buenos ganen con sus palabrerías de charlatanes baratos. Es más, no tengo corazón.

Miskra tomó la mano de Ryou para ponerla sobre su pecho.

-¿Ves? Nada late dentro. Prueba de que he dejado de ser humano. Afortunadamente y gracias a mi señor.

-Noo… noooo…

-Deja de lloriquear así –el general le jaló a donde la mesita, para sentarle frente a su abandonada taza de té- Bébela, cuando la termines, es seguro que tus amigos ya se hayan presentado para rescatarte. Entonces podrás pedirles algunas explicaciones. Como por ejemplo, las acciones de Mahado o las órdenes de Atemu para su pueblo. La actitud de Joey con Seth o el silencio de Yugi. Como bien te puedes dar cuenta, aquí los de las mentiras y los complots son ustedes. Pero, no te agobies por eso ahora, disfruta tu té. No está envenenado ni hechizado. Es un simple, verdadero y por tanto delicioso té. El que te gusta por cierto.

Ryou le miró confundido y alterado. Bajando su mirada a la taza de té, levantó sus manos para tomarla y darle un pequeño sorbo. Miskra sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Lo ves? No somos tan malos como nos retratan. Porque la verdad… la verdad es que ustedes son la mentira aquí.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	26. Separación

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Siento un vacío entre tú y yo  
entiende nunca fuiste mi amor  
cuantas mentiras tengo que inventar  
para alejarte de una vez de mi.  
_

_Siento una pena que quisiera gritar  
a veces se ama a quien no se debe amar  
quise quererte engañándome  
te fui quemando sin pensar._

…_(Sé como duele, Karina)._

**CAPITULO XXV. SEPARACIÓN.**

Joey se sacudió la ceniza que cayó sobre él, sobando de paso su adolorido cuerpo de la caída que había sufrido de Slaifer. Tosió un poco al sentir ese aire enrarecido y caliente pasar por sus pulmones ya cansados de respirarlo. Deshaciéndose del polvo del suelo de una ciudad en ruinas, se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, mirando alrededor para ver si veía a alguien del grupo.

Sus ojos cayeron a lo lejos, sobre Seth. El sacerdote miraba hacia lo que era el centro de la abandonada ciudad como si algo le llamara la atención. El rubio frunció su ceño y se giró en la misma dirección donde veía sin encontrar nada más que desolación y ruinas. Sin embargo, su decepción no duraría mucho.

Una ola de nubes gruesas y negras apareció en el cielo claro, ensombreciendo todo al tiempo que bajaba sobre la ciudad. Joey se quedó paralizado. La temperatura descendió al grado de hacerlo tiritar. Con ojos perplejos observó como de entre las nubes un enorme dragón negro emergía, dejando ver sus largos y retorcidos cuernos y unas alas que al rubio se le antojaron tan amplias que abarcaban toda la cuidad. Era un dragón gigantesco.

Aunque guardaba cierto parecido con su carta, estaba aún más evolucionado. Sus ojos rojos relampagueando como llamas al tiempo de descendía de entre las nubes como si fuera una ilusión creada por las mismas. Entonces Joey se volvió a Seth.

El ojiazul miraba hipnotizado la escena y sus largos cabellos flotaban como suspendidos por un aire inexistente a su alrededor, lo mismo que sus ropajes se ondeaban elegantes, ganando poco a poco un brillo nítido en toda su persona. Joey cayó en la cuenta que estaba por hacer lo mismo que cuando anduvieron en esas dunas blancas. Con el pecho agitado, el rubio miró al Dragón Negro y luego a Seth. El dragón estaba provocando un nuevo desequilibrio en el ojiazul.

-No…

Un rugido extraño brotó de su pecho. Joey se plantó sobre sus pies con firmeza, apretando sus puños y mandíbula con la mirada fija en el descomunal dragón que se deslizaba sobre la ciudad, inflando su pecho en un gesto de incendiar el sitio con su fuego. El rubio apretó sus ojos, buscando concentrarse.

_/Detente…/_

Una punzada de dolor le invadió. Casi se dobló por lo mismo pero volvió a erguirse, apretando aún más sus párpados para no perder concentración. Con un respiro hondo, repitió su pequeño mantra improvisado.

_/Detente…/_

El Dragón Negro detuvo su ataque destructivo, dudando. Sus enormes y largas alas se batieron lentamente mientras movía su cuello, olfateando. Sus ojos rojos cayeron en Seth.

_/ ¡Detente! /_

Las nubes descendieron con el dragón hacia el antiguo sacerdote que parecía más estar en trance que otra cosa. Una escamosa y gruesa garra negra se extendió sobre su figura dispuesta a tomar a Seth.

_/ ¡DETENTE! /_

El tiempo pareció detenerse. El dragón que casi tomaba a Seth ya no se movió ni las nubes que le rodeaban. Incluso el mismo castaño parecía congelado en su posición, así como sus ropas y cabellos. Joey jadeó como si el aire le faltara, abriendo sus ojos para mirarles. Por su expresión se notaba el inmenso dolor punzante sobre su corazón que sostenía a ambas manos, como si su pecho fuera a partírsele en dos.

-S-Se… S-Set…

Sus piernas le temblaron. El Dragón Negro giró sus ojos rojos a él.

**-¿Acaso crees que tu inútil intento va a impedirme unirme a Seto?**

-¿Q-Qué…?

**-Yo soy el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. **

-No…

**-Seto me pertenece. Tú debes morir.**

Joey apretó más sus manos, casi estrujando su pecho cuando la punzada creció a un nivel insoportable para el rubio que cayó en su costado, retorciéndose de dolor. Una risa malvada hizo eco en el aire. Pero Joey no desistió, con un nuevo gruñido ahogado, se puso de pie, tambaleante como un borracho, sus cabellos estaban ya húmedos del sudor que le empapaba.

-¡YO SOY EL DRAGÓN NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS!

Un alarido escapó del pecho del enorme dragón. Las nubes se agitaron furiosas al tiempo que su cuerpo hizo un giro casi imposible. Pesadas escamas negras cayeron a la ciudad. Sus alas derrumbaron los pocos edificios en pie que aún quedaban y sus garras se convulsionaron. El dragón estiró su cuello a Joey con la clara intención de atacarle.

Justo en ese momento un haz de energía negra le asestó un golpe en su cuello, atravesándole. El dragón rugió adolorido y esta vez se retorció con tal violencia que una tormenta de escombros y ceniza ardiente se levantó. Joey corrió casi a gatas por Seth, jalándole antes de que un pedazo de metal le golpeara al salir disparado por el impacto del Dragón Negro cayendo al suelo.

Inquieto por el suceso, el rubio miró por sobre su hombro para ver de donde había provenido ese ataque. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hades caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos, inmune al desastre que le alcanzaba y que no le tocaba en lo absoluto. Joey, por instinto, abrazó al ojiazul contra su pecho.

-Mi amada me ha enseñado tu idioma, ella me envió –dijo Hades, arrodillándose frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo…?

-El corazón.

-Yo… no entiendo…

-Solo el corazón sabe… solo el corazón vence… solo el corazón salva…

-Esto… Hades…

Lo que Joey hubiera querido decir, se perdió al ver otro dios aparecer de la nada, a su lado. Este dios era completamente diferente al griego. De largos cabellos cobrizos y quebrados, un par de ojos aquamarinos con una piel aceitunada, una armadura de plata y oro con brocados y talladuras de alas, toros y grifos. Al rubio se le antojó más como un guerrero persa que otra cosa. Hades sonrió aparentemente divertido, poniéndose de pie al lado del dios árabe.

-Gané, Mitra.

-¿Qué esperan para hacer el Ouroboros? –le dijo aquél a Joey.

-¿Uh?

-No saben. Mira –Hades señaló a un semiconsciente Seth en brazos de Joey.

Mitra se volvió a la tormenta de escombros y levantó una mano. Tomó algo que el viento le trajo y luego lo puso en la palma de Joey.

-Ouroboros.

Hades rió de nuevo, dándose vuelta junto con Mitra. Ambos desaparecieron como llegaron. El rubio miró su mano y lanzó un gemido ahogado.

Tenía en su poder la Carta del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

* * *

-Oye viejo, ¿alguna vez soñaste con viajar sobre el lomo de un dragón? –preguntó Tristán a Joey.

-Pues no, así no.

-¿No es fabuloso?

-Sí.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón o que pasa contigo? Ah, ya sé. Te preocupa Yugi, bueno, bueno; pero nada malo le ha de pasar. Contra Meiran nadie puede.

-Jejeje, sí.

-Arriba esos ánimos, hermano.

-Me siento algo triste.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Pues… -Joey miró hacia abajo donde se veían ruinas de una ciudad- Esto… es en parte mi culpa…

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo está eso?

-Es que… yo… bueno yo tuve algo que ver con la muerte de Seto…

Tristán abrió sus ojos como platos, girándose de Joey al frente donde Seth estaba bastante cerca del Faraón que guiaba a Slaifer a través de nubes que dejaban ver el lúgubre paisaje debajo de ellos.

-¿Bromeas, verdad?

-No…

-Un momentito, yo no entiendo como puedes ser culpable si…

-Es complicado de explicar.

-Sinceramente, viejo. No tengo más a donde ir.

-Jejejeje… es que… ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

-¡Uf! ¡A ver!

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que solía ser el niñero de Mokuba?

-Oh, sí. De hecho me extraño cuando lo dejaste, el pequeño se notó algo herido cuando lo hiciste. No te pregunté porque tú también estabas raro.

-Bueno, una razón fue Seto.

-No me digas, te humillaba como solía hacerlo en la prepa.

-No, Tristán. Lejos estaba de eso.

-¿Entonces?

Joey abrió su boca para contestar pero Marik les calló.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡A SU IZQUIERDA!

-¡JOEY!

Una llamarada de fuego les alcanzó y aunque Slaifer se desvió del ataque, el rubio fue tocado por esa llama mágica que lo tumbó. Un tornado de la nada cayó del cielo brillante y comenzó a sacudirlo todo con una fuerza tal que el dios egipcio tuvo que hacer una pirueta brusca para retomar su equilibrio.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de ahí, Marik se deslizó junto con Tristán hasta Atemu.

-¡Joey cayó!

-¡Seth también! –respondió este, buscándolos con la mirada.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¡Tenemos que volver!

* * *

-Aquí espérales. No te muevas si aprecias tu vida.

-Bak… Miskra, ¿Por qué no…?

-Ahí vamos de nuevo con esa cantaleta. No, no, no.

-Pero…

-Suerte, que la necesitarás, Ryou.

Sin más, el general miró al joven desde su caballo hecho de carbones ardientes que humeaban sobre su figura, dándole un aspecto macabro. Un arco apareció detrás de Miskra que cruzó a galope por el, desapareciendo junto con el portal. Ryou se dio media vuelta, mirando las ruinas de una metrópoli donde el viento silbaba por entre lo que quedaba, junto con la ceniza del aire caliente. Pasando saliva, el albino se sentó a esperar por sus amigos, sin moverse.

* * *

"_-¿Has pensado que será de nosotros en el futuro?_

_-Claro que sí. Yo seré tu amo y tu mi cachorro fiel._

_-Agh, hablo en serio._

_-Yo también._

_-¿Crees que tú y yo tengamos futuro?_

_-¿A que viene pregunta tan idiota?_

_-¡Estoy preocupado!_

_-Vaya, pues que cachorro tan preocupado._

_-Seto, es en serio._

_-Pues lo que sea, será. No sé porque tienes esas dudas sin sentido, Joey. Si hay algún problema, lo resolveremos. Si pasa algo, lo enfrentaremos. Pero ni aún yo puedo saber que nos depara el futuro. Solo podemos prevenirlo._

_-Me gustaría algo más seguro de tu parte._

_-Tienes mi cariño."_

Seth miraba como el rubio caía a una velocidad alarmante hacia las ruinas de la ciudad mientras él solo se deslizaba como si fuera una hoja al viento. Invocando un hechizo, el sacerdote hizo que las cenizas que flotaban formaran una nube alrededor de Joey a modo de colchón contra su segura caída.

Los ojos amielados del rubio se posaron en él y Seth retrocedió en vuelo, haciendo de su hechizo vacilar lo suficiente como para caer en el suelo de escombros.

* * *

Kaho, la Maga Roja, miraba sus dos báculos en cada mano, sonriendo. La esfera de magia en cada uno de ellos resplandecía con la luz y la oscuridad correspondientes. Siglos de buscar y absorber todos los hechizos, conjuros y magias milenarios por fin estaban creando su más ansiado anhelo de ser la Archimaga cuyo poder no conocería límites y con el cual lograría su esperada venganza. Ya había devorado el Grimorum Arcanorum, los conocimientos de todos los magos existentes le pertenecían.

-Ya nadie puede detenerme.

Alzó ambos báculos frente a ella. Sus ojos carmesí chispearon mientras alzaba un conjuro. Chocando ambas esferas mágicas, creó una llamarada que salió disparada al aire. Con un dedo, Kaho señaló a lo lejos donde su visión de maga le dejó ver un dragón egipcio serpenteando por el aire.

-Vamos a jugar.

* * *

Joey se estremeció al ver su carta en su mano, casi olvidando por un momento que sostenía a Seth. Miró a donde aquellos dioses habían desaparecido, a donde la tormenta de escombros se desvanecía y por último al castaño que le miraba con una expresión neutral, casi muerta.

-No me toques.

-¿Qué? –Joey bufó, soltándole.

El ojiazul se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus blancas ropas.

-Todavía de que te protegí…

-Mi peligro no te concierne.

-¿Ah sí? –el rubio se plantó frente a él- ¿Entonces por qué me salvaste?

-Imaginas cosas.

-Ah, no… no, no, no, no. Lo vi.

-Joey –Seth clavó una fría mirada en él aunque su nombre pronunciado por el sacerdote hizo estremecer al rubio- Tú estás con Yugi, esa fue tu decisión y ahora deberás enfrentarla.

-Pero, eso no es…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar. Seth se giro para caminar lejos de Joey que gruño enfadado por la actitud del castaño.

-¡No hemos terminado!

Seth le miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de levantar un brazo al aire que sorprendentemente vacilo como si lo que estuviera tocando fuera una pared de agua cristalina. Joey parpadeo confundido y se detuvo en seco. El ojiazul repitió su toque y esta vez todo comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosas alrededor de ambos, el viento lleno de cenizas y tierra empezó a latigar a Joey el cual tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos para protegerse.

-¡Seth! ¡Joey!

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz del Faraón que brillaba por el ojo de Ra que resplandecía en su frente, llegando en lomo de Slaifer junto con Marik y Tristán que llamaron a voces al par. Atemu levanto su cetro que hizo desaparecer aquel tornado mientras descendían cerca de los otros para bajar y correr a ellos.

-¿Están bien?

-Si, mi señor.

-Em…

-Fue el ataque del Mago Carmesí... o Maga, debiera decir.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si –el Faraón asintió, mirando la ciudad- Pero no está cerca, no pude ubicar desde donde fue lanzado el ataque. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué sucede, Faraón? –pregunto Marik.

Las ruinas que caían en grandes pedazos por tal conmoción ya dejaban ver lo que al otro lado había, y que no era otra cosa sino un interminable desierto de arenas blancas donde se alcanzaba a ver un minúsculo punto en el horizonte. Atemu uso el Collar del Milenio, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos con alegría.

-¡Ryou!

Haciendo subir a todos, volaron hacia el albino que también sonrío aliviado al verles acercarse. Y aunque cuando se encontraron compartió su alegría, su expresión mostraba más bien algo de azoramiento, lo que no paso desapercibido por Atemu.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada… bueno… si… es que…

-¡Me matas de la espera, Ryou! –exclamo Tristán.

-El general…

-¿Si?

-Es… Bakura…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-¿Estamos hablando del general de Irkalla? ¿El que por poco nos mata?

-Si, Joey.

-¡Ah!

-¿Sucede algo más, no es verdad?

-Yo… Faraón…

-Oigan…

-Espera, Tristán, es importante –le calló Marik.

-Pero…

-Habla sin reservas, Ryou.

-Bueno, verán, él…

-¡Oigan!

-¡Tristán!

-¡Miren arriba, maldita sea!

Así lo hicieron, el cielo comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, de su color blanco brillante a una ola multicolor que se partía como si fuera un rompecabezas de millones de piezas que se detuvieron. Todos miraron consternados. Entonces esas piezas cayeron como lluvia frenética sobre ellos y todo lo demás. Slaifer les protegió con su cuerpo mientras contemplaban asustados como todo era atacado por algo que no era ni tierra ni nada que se le pareciera. Esa extraña lluvia no duró mucho. Así como comenzó, acabó.

El dios egipcio se elevó al aire, dejándoles ver el nuevo paisaje. Incluso Atemu se sorprendió. Era como si de pronto se hubieran transportado al Paraíso. Donde hubiera destrucción y ruinas ahora eran prados verdes llenos de flores multicolores y bosques a lo lejos con un lago por un lado, cordillera de montañas por el otro y columnas y arcos de piedra extraña con símbolos tallados en relieve. Aún más sorprendente era lo que vieron sobre ellos.

-Díganme que eso no es…

-Es…

Como una imagen holográfica tridimensional, el cielo no era otra cosa que un mapa cósmico de galaxias, estrellas, etc., que se movían lentamente como llevados por una marea circular; cruzándose, desapareciendo y apareciendo. Estrellas naciendo y muriendo. Resplandores brillando intensamente y apagándose. Todo moviéndose en esa especie de marea que asemejaba por mucho a una rosa floreciendo.

-¿Faraón? –llamó una voz suave y cantarina detrás de ellos.

El grupo se volvió. Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer alta de piel morena aunque se apreciaba de porcelana. Sus cabellos negros y largos se hallaban peinados en un estilo casi similar a los de Seth, así como el color de su piel. Sus largos y elegantes ropajes atados a cordeles que parecían de oro por su resplandor acentuaban su figura. La mujer les sonrió a todos e hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos…

-Isis…

El nombre pronunciado por Atemu puso a casi todos los pelos de punta, boquiabiertos, la diosa sonrió divertida y volvió a asentir, elevando un brazo.

-Por aquí…

Dándose vuelta, Isis comenzó a caminar por entre aquellos prados verdes. Atemu le siguió y todos los demás le imitaron, incluso Tristán se pellizcó para ver si no estaba soñando.

-Auch… nop…

-¿Estaremos en el cielo de los dioses?

-Eso parece, Ryou.

-Pero… ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

Todos se encogieron de hombros, siguiendo a la diosa que caminaba -más bien flotaba- por entre aquel paisaje casi surrealista. Atemu se atrevió a alcanzarle, caminando a su paso.

-¿Por qué?

-Los dioses siempre se inclinan ante el Ouroboros.

-Pero… -el Faraón se volvió a Seth y Joey, más atrás- Aún no se ha hecho.

-Y sin embargo, esta vivo –le sonrió la diosa.

Atemu ya no dijo nada. Caminaron siempre siguiendo a la diosa por aquellos parajes hasta que finalmente terminaron a donde se lograba ver su templo que el Faraón levantara y fuera la vieja Tienda de Juegos.

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! –exclamó atónito Tristán.

-Ese es su problema –rió Isis, volviéndose a ellos.

-Gracias –Atemu hizo una reverencia, que los demás copiaron al instante.

Isis inclinó su cabeza y una estela de luces le envolvió para desaparecer. Aún sorprendidos, el grupo se encaminó al templo.

-Oye, Atemu, ¿nos cayó encima la casa de los dioses?

-Jejejeje… -el Faraón se volvió a Tristán- Es una manera muy práctica de describirlo. Sí.

-¿Por qué Isis nos guió? –quiso saber Marik.

-Porque… bueno, digamos que hay una presencia que le atrajo.

-¿Uh?

Sin más explicaciones, Atemu siguió caminando. Joey miró a Seth y luego a Atemu antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos, caminando entre aún los verdes pastos. Llegaron al templo donde todos estaban durmiendo menos Ozha y Honkie que les vigilaban como estatuas sin moverse. El ser plumífero, al ver al rubio, chilló alegre para ir corriendo a su encuentro y darle su ya acostumbrado picotazo en la cabeza.

-Jamás te quitaré esa maña.

-Honk.

-Algo sucedió allá afuera –dijo Ozha al Faraón que asintió.

-Nos hemos movido al reino celestial.

-Oh…

-¿Eso está mal?

-No, Faraón. Pero supongo que estamos aquí por una razón poderosa que no nos durará mucho, ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero no nos acongojemos por eso en este momento. Ryou ya está a salvo con nosotros. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en la siguiente tarea.

-Odio que hablen como si todos les entendiéramos –reclamó Joey.

-De todos modos aunque te explicara, tu hueca cabezota no comprendería. Eres necio con ganas.

-Ozha…

-Ryou –llamó Atemu- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Bakura que te puso así?

-Nada…

-Uh, ese nada no suena bien.

-Tristán…

Ryou entró a su habitación en silencio. Marik y Tristán intercambiaron una mirada y luego se retiraron también.

-¿Necesitas algo, Joey?

-No, nada de ti –gruñó el rubio al Faraón, igual dirigiéndose a su cama, seguido por Honkie.

Cuando solo quedaron Seth, Atemu y Ozha, éste último se volvió a ellos.

-¿Están seguros de lo que harán? –ambos asintieron, Ozha suspiró- Esto no debería ser así. Es que… no dará el mismo resultado…

-Estoy dando más tiempo –murmuró Atemu.

-Pero aún así, Faraón. Es decir, ¿qué clase de arreglo es? Solo un dragón puede unirse a otro.

-Mi señor es al único en quien confío.

-Pero, Seth… ¿no pelearás por…?

-Esa pelea se perdió hace tiempo, Ozha –interrumpió el Faraón- Deberías saberlo. Hablaste de una aceptación sincera del dragón blanco, bueno pues, la estás viendo.

-Sí, pero…

-Tu causa provocó mi muerte –habló Seth- Tu necedad hará que desaparezca para siempre.

La gárgola bajó su mirada, avergonzado.

-Lo siento.

-Ese cuerpo de piedra te impide sentir, lo que dices es producto únicamente de tus memorias humanas. No lo expresas con sinceridad. Así que no tienes fundamentos para reclamarnos algo que ayudará a todos.

-Es que, Seth, yo…

-No más.

-Ozha, se que estás desesperado por hacer ver a Joey las cosas. Pero créeme cuando te digo que él ya no cambiará su opinión. Ha elegido y con ello, se ha marcado el destino de toda la humanidad. No nos queda más que resolver el futuro con lo que tenemos en nuestras manos. Ahora, debemos descansar.

Ozha asintió y dejó que Atemu se marchara para llamar aparte a Seth.

-Te lo pido humildemente. Habla con Joey.

-¿Qué habría hablar con él?

-La verdad.

-¿La verdad? –Seth hizo una mueca- Para ser el gran observador que clamas se te ha escapado el mayor detalle de todos.

-No, hablo de la verdad. La Verdad.

-Empecemos por ti, entonces.

-Yo… -la gárgola abrió sus ojos como platos- pero…

-¿Lo ves? Ahora déjame descansar.

Ozha bajó sus hombros con un suspiro, girándose sobre sus talones para alejarse de ir mientras Seth caminaba hacia su habitación con Mokuba. Cuando despertaron, horas más tarde, Atemu les explicó la nueva panorámica y su situación, para dar comienzo a los ritos sagrados para salvar de una vez por todas a Seth. Todos –o casi todos- se pusieron a trabajar para ayudar al Faraón y al sacerdote en la preparación, animados por los nuevos parajes y sintiéndose por ello un poco más seguros, aunque nadie olvidada la visita de Miskra, especialmente Ryou.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban ya listos para comenzar. Atemu y los Ishtar revisaban los objetos y conjuros que utilizarían para no tener sorpresas de último momento. Especie de tiendas de campaña se coloraron alrededor del templo, donde se prepararían todos de acuerdo a la secuencia de los ritos para facilitar más las cosas, así como la comida antes del festín que Ishizu y Meiran preparan para todos, dada la gran vegetación que ahora les rodeaba.

El barullo no paraba a medida que la hora se acercaba. Seth, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el proceso se alejó un poco, buscando algo de paz antes de lo que serían unos largos y laboriosos ritos matrimoniales.

-Seth…

El ojiazul se volvió, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos color miel.

-Joey…

* * *

"_-Dime que todo estará bien entre nosotros._

_-Pareces una niña insegura, Joey. Gimiendo por un melodrama que solo existe en su cabeza._

_-¿No comprendes? Esto es serio… y además… tú…_

_-¿Yo qué?_

_-¡Agh! ¡Siempre lo haces todo difícil!_

_-Tú eres quien lo quiere ver difícil. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nada._

_-El tenerle miedo a ti mismo puede traer graves consecuencias._

_-¿Ahora me amenazas?_

_-No. Jamás podría hacer eso. Eres mi cachorro, y siempre te querré. Porque además eres un perrito que siempre anda perdido, y yo quiero ser el amo que te guiará seguro._

_-Como sea…_

_-Joey…"_

* * *

**Continuará…**


	27. Ouroboros

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

BLACK: por todos los caballos, dragones, vagabundos, psicópatas, niños de la calle, esclavos, asesinos, presos y demás personajes con los que nos hemos llenado y alimentado por largo tiempo. Cosas negras y podridas forever.

¿LOCURA? ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA LOCURA! ¡ESTO ES…! ¡L E M M ON!

* * *

_**jo daag tumne mujhko diya us daag se mera chehra khila **_

_The scar you gave me; my face bloomed from it._

_  
__**rakhuungi isko nishaani banaakar maathe par isko hamesha sajaakar **_

_I'll make of this a keepsake, and decorate my forehead with it forever._

_  
__**o pritam o pritam bin tere mere is jivan mein kuchh bhi nahin **_

_O darling, o darling, without you there is nothing at all in my life,_

_  
__**nahin... kuchh bhi nahin **_

_no... nothing at all _

_  
__**bite lamhon ki yaadein lekar bojhal qadmon se voh chalkar **_

_Taking memories of past moments, going with heavy steps, _

_  
__**dil bhi roya aur aankhein bhar aayi man se aawaaz hai aayi **_

_the heart wept and the eyes welled up; the spirit cried out._

_  
__**vo bachpan ki yaadein vo rishte vo naate vo saawan ke jhule **_

_Those childhood memories, those bonds and those affections, those promises of everlasting love _

_  
__**voh hansna voh hansaana voh ruuthkar phir manaana **_

_Laughing, making him laugh, fighting and then making up;_

_  
__**voh har ek pal mein dil mein samaayi diye mein jalaaye **_

_each and every moment of love, burning like a lamp in my heart;_

_  
__**le ja rahi huun main le ja rahi huun main le ja rahi huun **_

_I am taking it with me, I am taking it with me, I am taking it with me!_

_  
__**o pritam o pritam bin tere mere is jivan mein kuchh bhi nahin **_

_O darling, o darling, without you there is nothing at all in my life,_

_  
__**nahin... kuchh bhi nahin **_

_no... nothing at all _

_  
__**hamesha tumko chaaha aur chaaha aur chaaha... **_

_I always loved you, loved you more and more_

_  
__**haan chaaha chaaha chaaha chaaha **_

_Yes, I loved _

_  
__**bas chaaha chaaha chaaha chaaha **_

_I just loved _

_  
__**haan chaaha chaaha chaaha chaaha **_

_Yes, I loved _

_  
__**aur chaaha chaaha chaaha chaaha... **_

_I loved more and more..._

_... (Hamesha Tumko Chaaha, Devdas)_

**CAPITULO XXVI. OUROBOROS.**

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque necesito saber algo.

-¿Saber? ¿Estoy yo dispuesto a responder?

-¿Realmente amas a Atemu?

-Esa respuesta solo la conoce mi corazón. Solo a él respondo.

-No lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Tu inquietud no me antañe. Será mejor que te marches pues una amenaza de muerte se cierne sobre tu alma pecadora. Y manchas con tu presencia mi matrimonio.

-Esas palabras no las dices sinceramente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Verme feliz? ¿Saber que no eres el centro de mi vida?

-…

-Adiós, infiel.

-Seth…

El sacerdote ya no le escuchó. Se dio vuelta para rodear la tienda y dirigirse a un paso calmado a donde Marik e Ishizu quienes le sirvieron un pequeño plato de comida hecha por ellos. Mokuba, Makyo y Ozha se les unieron.

-¡Joey! –le llamó un cariñoso Yugi- ¡Se enfría y está muy bueno!

Con un suspiro de resignación, el rubio se unió a su grupo de amigos que ya comía entre risas y comentarios alborozados sobre la próxima ceremonia a realizarse.

-Jamás imaginé ver una auténtica boda real egipcia –decía Tristán masticando apurado.

-Y entre Atemu y Seth. Wow.

-Bien dicho, Ryou. Por lo mientras, debo decir que me gusta el comienzo.

-Jajaja, eres un glotón.

-Tea, sin indiscreciones.

-Recuerden que no solo es una boda, sino un rito de unión para permitirle al Faraón extender su protección sobre el Dragón Blanco e invertir la maldición de Irkalla –comentó Solomon.

-Bodas o dragones, esto está buenísimo. ¿No te parece Joey, amigo?

-Sí, Tristán.

-Imagina, hermano, cuando podamos hacer una para ti y Yugi –rió Serenity.

Coros y aullidos burlones no se hicieron esperar. Yugi se sonrojó mientras que Joey hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír. Tristán le atrapó entre sus brazos para alborotarle sus cabellos. El rubio quedó mirando justo al ojiazul que le igual le observó.

Lejos de ser una mirada de desprecio e indiferencia, era más bien de tristeza… y angustia. Un azul zafiro que Joey conocía bien… porque ya se había visto en esos ojos antes.

Todo se congeló para el rubio ante la realización de ver la verdadera mirada escondida ante él.

_/Seto…/_

Todo este tiempo, siempre había sido Seto.

Seth jamás había vuelto.

-Amigos míos, familia mía. Que este banquete sea un preludio favorable a los ritos de matrimonio que hemos de celebrar –dijo Atemu de pie en medio de todos- Ra nos bendiga y permita que Seth y yo nos unamos para toda la eternidad.

-¡Vivan los novios! –gritó un jubiloso Tristán. Los demás rieron.

-Y ahora, habremos de iniciar.

Asintiendo, los Ishtar se encaminaron a los demás para darles las finales instrucciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Todo el grupo se hallaba sumamente emocionado, salvo dos pares de ojos que se miraban furtivamente, más una mirada color miel que comenzó a desesperar.

El Faraón se dirigió a donde Marik y Odión quienes con una reverencia le siguieron dentro de su tienda. Joey se metió las manos a los bolsillos para calmar sus inquietas manos. Sintió esa mirada de nuevo y se giró para descubrir a Seto con sus ojos azules fijos en él. Los demás ya se habían retirado presurosos. El rubio miró a todos lados antes de dar un paso hacia el ojiazul pero Ishizu salió de la tienda donde estuvieran las cosas para Seth, llamándole.

-Es hora.

Joey simplemente se quedó ahí, confundido y azorado. La risa de Yugi y Tea le hizo volverse a la tienda donde éstos conversaban. Por última vez echó un vistazo hacia el castaño a tiempo para verle antes de que la egipcia cerrara por completo la tienda. Por una fracción de segundos, ambas miradas se conectaron y el rubio sintió enormes ganas de correr hacia Seto al ver los ojos de éste humedecerse.

_Joey…_

-¡Joey! ¿Qué esperas? –le llamó Yugi.

La tienda se cerró, dejando solo a Joey. Apretó los dientes y se giró de manera brusca para echar a correr hacia Yugi dentro de la tienda.

* * *

Meiran, Serenity y Tea seguían en fila a Ishizu quien sostenía una pequeña lámpara de incienso a un paso ceremonioso y calmado. La fila rodeó el fuego en el centro del improvisado templo y luego se dirigió a donde Seth esperaba tras unas delgadas cortinas blancas.

La egipcia elevó la lámpara, haciendo un lento círculo frente al ojiazul quien era descubierto de las cortinas por el resto de las mujeres que tomaron las flores dispuestas en el suelo para desprender sus pétalos y hacer un camino para Seth. El cántico suave y acompasado de Ishizu precedió su mano ofrecida al castaño para ponerse de pie.

Joey no podía despegar su vista de Seto. El arreglo que Ishizu hiciera en el, terminada de darle ese aire místico que su aspecto ya reflejaba. Su blanquecino traje de boda adornado y bordado en hilos de oro y plata con las muñequeras y tobillos que tintineaban a su andar así como la lustrosa diadema en su cabeza y de la cual caía su largo velo, hacía juego con su pectoral, cinturón y aretes que brillaban como por una luz inexistente.

Los pies descalzos pero decorados con el sánscrito egipcio del ojiazul pisaron la alfombra de pétalos dejas por las jóvenes, caminando hasta el pequeño altar donde el Faraón ya le esperaba, igualmente vestido en su galas reales y ostentando el látigo y el cayado divinos. A su lado, se hallaban Odión, Marik, Ryou y Solomon. Los cuatro comenzaron a responder al cántico de Ishizu, iniciando ya con ello la ceremonia matrimonial.

-¿Hoonk? –chilló bajito Honkie en brazos del rubio.

Éste contuvo su respiración cuando el castaño pasó a su lado. Esos ojos azules de nuevo le miraron como diciendo miles de cosas en unos breves segundos, cosas que Joey entendía. Cosas cuyo nombre él estaba dejando ir. Seth siguió su marcha y Joey suspiró, bajando su mirada. Un apretón suave de manos le hizo ladear su rostro a Yugi quien le sonrió inocentemente.

Joey le correspondió sintiendo como se despedazaba por dentro.

Atemu tomó la mano blanquecina y llena de adornos propios de la ocasión de un ausente Seth. La fila de mujeres se unió a la de los varones que acompañaban al Faraón, haciendo un círculo alrededor de los novios. Atemu le sonrió al castaño y comenzó un himno religioso mientras su mano libre lanzaba a una charola a sus pies las dádivas a los dioses, pidiendo su bendición para el matrimonio. Marik le pasó un pergamino donde el Faraón inscribió el nombre en egipcio de Seth y el suyo, usando su magia para formar un sello divino alrededor antes de pasárselo al ojiazul, juntando las manos de ambos.

Todos sonrieron emocionados y listos para escuchar lo que vendría, los votos matrimoniales. Atemu les miró, deteniéndose un poco en Yugi que abrazaba a Joey.

-Prometo que mi aliento será para ti, que mi corazón solo latirá para ti. A partir de este día, mi vida de une a la tuya como el mar se une al cielo en el horizonte. Mi alma y mi cuerpo solo tendrán una esencia que es la tuya. Ra, en el cielo divino es mi testigo del amor que aquí profeso. Que su ira caiga sobre mí, que me arroje a los pantanos del tormento eterno y sea destrozado mi espíritu si llego a lastimarte.

Seth le miró unos instantes y luego tomó aire para decir sus votos mientras los demás arrojaban un puñado de pétalos sobre ellos antes de volver a formar el círculo. Joey y Yugi quedaron ahora detrás de Atemu. El rubio se topó de nuevo con esa mirada azul llena de tristeza.

Hubo cierta pausa silenciosa antes de que Seto comenzara. Joey sintió su mirada de lleno sobre él, dejándole paralizado.

-Yo te he amado, con tanta fuerza y a cada aliento mío por todos los días de mi vida, a nadie más que a ti, a nadie después de ti. Mi corazón te adora con cada latido, y para siempre he de vivir sintiendo ese palpitar. Mi vida sin ti está vacía, incompleta. Por eso nunca jamás dejaré de amarte. Sin ti, no soy nada, nada en lo absoluto. Solo un vacío. Junto a ti es donde debo estar, donde quiero estar. Siempre he de amarte, Ra lo sabe porque le negué mi corazón para entregártelo.

Un cierto escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Joey. Su pecho se agitó un poco. Quería grita y detener la boda; quería desaparecer de ahí o morir de súbito. Quería tantas cosas pero lo único que hizo fue permanecer ahí, soltándose de esos ojos azules que igual le abandonaron para terminar con los ritos. Atemu le obsequió un anillo nupcial a Seto y con ello dieron por cumplida la ceremonia. El Faraón le sonrió cordial al castaño y le besó ambas manos con reverencias.

Todas las jóvenes arrojaron el resto de los pétalos mientras que los demás corearon versos de celebración y fiesta. Ishizu fue la primera en felicitarlos y pronto ambos recién casados eran abrazados por todos. Makyo no ocultó sus lágrimas de felicidad cuando fue su turno, dándole un apretado abrazo a su señor. Al hacerlo, se percató que Joey se dirigía a ellos para hacer lo mismo.

-Estoy tan feliz, amo Kaiba. Al fin has encontrado alguien que te querrá como debe ser. Sé feliz, amo –le susurró.

-Gracias… Makyo.

Éste siguió abrazándole. Joey tosió un poco para llamar la atención de ambos pero Atemu ya llegaba donde Seto.

Hay que celebrar, y como dice Tristán, comer como se debe –rió, mirando a Makyo- ¿Puedo llevarme a mi pareja?

-Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

-Jejejeje, solo Atemu. Gracias por cuidármelo. Seth, vamos.

El ojiazul apenas pudo girar su rostro un poco para mirar a Joey. Mokuba y Tristán se interpusieron alborozados y pronto su júbilo contagiaba a los demás que siguieron a la pareja a donde la comida ya esperaba entre risas y bromas.

-¿Joey, no vendrás? –Yugi tomó suavemente su mano.

-Claro, Yugi. Es una comida como no habíamos probado antes.

-Y además nuestros amigos se han casado. Seto se ha salvado, tú y yo estamos juntos. Ya todo está bien.

-Sí… -el rubio desvió su mirada unos segundos- Todo está bien.

A lo lejos Ozha solo atinó a suspirar abatido. Bajó del pilar desde donde estuviera observándolo todo para reunirse con los demás que festejaban a los novios. Honkie le chilló, bajando de los brazos de Joey para ir con él. Ambas criaturas se miraron.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Ozha- Cuando el corazón es prisionero, la verdad es mentira.

* * *

Atemu y Seth estaban solos en su habitación, mirándose uno al otro sin decirse nada y sin moverse tampoco de sus lugares, el Faraón sentado en una silla frente a la cama y Seth sentado en la orilla de la misma. Un fuego de incienso se quemaba silencioso en las cuatro esquinas mientras que lámparas improvisadas iluminaban la recámara.

Al fin, el tricolor rió.

-Es extraño, ¿no? Parecemos dos perfectos desconocidos que no tienen nada que decirse.

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo nada que decir.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Tomando un poco de aire, Atemu se puso de pie solamente para ir a sentarse al lado de Seth quien ladeando un poco su cabeza le miró curioso.

-¿No vamos a hacerlo?

-Jajaja, no lo tomes a mal, Seth, pero tienes poco tacto em… romántico.

-Deben estar escuchando –dijo el ojiazul señalando con un dedo a las puertas cerradas.

-No, todos estaban cansados y después de tanta conmoción al fin sus cuerpos encontraron una cama y techo seguros donde descansar.

-En otras palabras, están roncando como cerdos.

El Faraón se carcajeó.

-Digamos que sí. Seth, tienes un humor muy negro.

Éste se encogió de hombros, arreglando su sari blanco.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Tú no estás cansado?

-Quizá pero no tengo el ánimo de dormir.

-Deberías –Atemu le arregló unos cabellos sueltos- Es un honor estar contigo.

-Las zalamerías no van con un regente divino.

-¡Jajajajaja! –el tricolor negó con su cabeza- Gracias por corregirme.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno, tengo que decirte que algo me inquieta. Creo que el General de Irkalla anda cerca y me gustaría cerciorarme de que estamos a salvo. Una cosa fueron los Pilares y otra muy diferente la mano derecha de Irkalla que ahora parece ser el mismísimo Bakura.

-Pues adelante.

-Es que no se me hace cortés… tú sabes… dejarte en nuestra "noche de bodas".

Ahora fue Seth quien rió discreto.

-Me arrojaré a la primera ventana que vea por la afrenta. Vamos, Faraón, tengo tu alma unida a la mía. No creo que por una noche que te marches a protegernos a todos vaya yo a sentirme cual doncella difamada. Vete, que Ra te proteja y no olvides que debes volver. Aún hay cosas por hacer, tenemos que salvar un mundo.

-No lo olvidaré –le sonrió Atemu- Me voy, descansa.

-Intentaré.

Atemu salió de la recámara en silencio, cerrando las puertas tras él. Seth, por su parte, recorrió su habitación con un gesto de aburrimiento y luego se recostó en la cama, cerrando sus ojos. Se sentía como en una barca sobre un mar tranquilo pero sabiendo que estaba en el ojo de un huracán. No estaba seguro de que ocurriría después ni tampoco quería meditarlo mucho porque siempre había un nombre que saltaba entre sus reflexiones.

Joey.

Seth suspiró un poco. Ese rubio invadía su mente por más que buscaba sacarlo de ahí. Invadía sus sentimientos por más que trataba de odiarle. Era una necedad, aunque no estaba seguro si de Joey o suya. Pero el hecho era que le inquietaba constantemente.

El ojiazul se removió. Pensar en ello le producía sensaciones que no controlaba y era mejor dejarlas en paz antes de que algo ocurriera. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y buscar dormir como le había sugerido el Faraón. Simplemente no podía, poco a poco, iba sintiendo como si un tambor dentro de él comenzara a retumbar en su ser con una oleada de calorcillo que lejos de ser incómodo era reconfortante. Seth se giró en su costado. Puso su mente en blanco para ya no pensar en nada y dormir de aburrimiento pero esa sensación solo tomó fuerza. Un poco desesperado, el castaño se quedó boca arriba y abrió sus ojos.

De nuevo ocurría, pero de manera diferente. Su sangre comenzaba a hervir o eso le parecía, como si estuviera dentro de un horno y no una recámara. Jadeó un poco y cerró sus ojos esperando a que todo pasara.

No fue así.

Un hormigueo apareció, recorriendo toda su espalda. Arqueándose un poco, Seth se removió más inquieto, lamentando haber dejado ir a Atemu.

_/No…/_

No era a Atemu a quien quería. Era a Joey.

-Joey…

Un gruñido fue la respuesta a sus palabras casi mudas. Como de rayo, se sentó para encontrarse con un rubio mirándole fijamente. Seth se quedó sin palabras. Joey tenía casi rojos sus ojos y sus manos empezaron a tornarse negras a la par que unas garras oscuras nacían de sus uñas. Con sorpresa para el ojiazul, el rubio también sudaba como si estuviera bajo un sol ardiente y respiraba con dificultad.

-Joey…

Éste casi le saltó encima, desgarrando las delgadas cortinas que envolvían la cama y que se enredaron entre sus cuerpos cuando el rubio le abrazó con fuerza para robarle un largo beso apasionado. Ese calor se hizo más insoportable y el aire le faltó al castaño. Joey le liberó sus labios para atacar su cuello. El ojiazul despedía un aroma intoxicante que estaba provocando un deseo en el rubio con una magnitud sin precedentes. Tenía que poseer a Seth.

Y tenía que poseerlo ya.

Un débil gemido escapó de los hinchados labios de Seto al tiempo que abrazaba por la espalda al rubio, como queriendo desgarrar sus ropas y verle desnudo. Sentir su piel sudorosa y llena de un aroma exótico y provocativo. Sus ojos azules brillaron y de sus propias manos brotaron garras pálidas que cortaron la tela de la ropa de Joey, haciendo también unos rasguños que sangraron. El rubio siseó ante el dolor que lejos de distraerle solo le proporcionó más placer, mordiendo ahora la blanca piel del castaño que descubría frenéticamente, peleando con los adornos dorados que impedían el curso de sus labios en ese cuerpo que se contorneaba al ritmo de sus caricias.

Trozos de tela fue lo que quedó de aquellas manos ansiosas de explorar el cuerpo del otro, como si siglos hubieran pasado entre ellos antes de este encuentro. Los besos se hicieron más fervorosos. La mano del ojiazul fue directa al miembro de Joey para apretarlo, masturbarlo; teniendo una pronta respuesta y las fogosas caricias del rubio sobre su cuello y hombros. Ambos rodaron por la cama, rasguñando, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo como si sus cuerpos fueran a desaparecer en un instante y quisieran recordar cada milímetro de piel, cada gemido y jadeo que llenaba la habitación.

No había gentilezas sino una ansiedad desbordada. Seto le rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Joey al tiempo que éste le sentaba sobre su regazo, gruñendo al sentir su ya duro pene rozar apenas al entrada del castaño que provocativo rehuía de ser dominado. Ambos se miraron jadeando y con sus ojos brillando de deseo y desesperación. El ojiazul le besó de forma violenta al tiempo que se dejó caer sobre aquel órgano viril de un solo golpe, haciendo a ambos gritar tanto de dolor como de placer.

Los ojos de Seto se hicieron por completo azules así como los ojos de Joey se tornaron rojos como la sangre viva. Garras negras y blancas se entrelazaron al tiempo que sus cuerpos iniciaban un vaivén lento. Sus lenguas entrelazadas en un juego de poder y ese calor exquisito lleno de placer puro rodeándoles. El castaño le rodeó el cuello, abrazándole con fuerza mientras se arqueaba al sentir ese goce doloroso nacer dentro de él y que sus gemidos constataban. El rubio lamió el cuello ofrecido, tomando aquellas caderas para hacer más profundas las embestidas, dirigiendo un ritmo más acelerado.

Se sentían completos, invencibles… eternos.

El ojiazul lanzó un gemido largo cuando el miembro de Joey presionó certero su próstata, enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo como una ola de placer gigante. Sus garras se clavaron en los hombros del rubio lo suficiente para dejar heridas profundas. Aquellos hilillos de sangre que escapaban fueron lamidos por Seto mientras era observado por un extasiado rubio que no podía despegar su vista de aquella imagen erótica que él mismo provocaba.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Joey parpadeó confundido, jadeando un poco.

-¿Ves algo interesante?

Seto le miró por el rabillo del ojo unos segundos antes de volver su vista a la carpeta de piel que sostenía entre sus manos y donde había unos papeles que firmaba elegantemente. Joey le observó por segunda vez. Estaba parado frente al enorme ventanal de lo que parecía una nueva oficina principal de CEO de Kaiba Corp., vestido en un pulcro traje blanco de seda con una corbata azul cielo y unos finos lentes para escritura.

-Parece que el ratón le comió la lengua al cachorro.

El rubio bufó divertido por alguna razón. El castaño se veía tan bien como siempre pero eran innegables aquellas leves arrugas en su rostro, signo de la edad madura que no le había arrancado a sus cabellos castaños su finura ni pulcritud con que se hallaban arreglados.

Joey dio unos pasos hacia él. Kaiba le volvió a mirar de reojo y pudo distinguir una leve casi minúscula sonrisa traviesa, bien disimulada. El rubio quedó detrás de él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa, cachorro? ¿Extrañas a tu amo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Seto bufó, cerrando su carpeta y quitándose sus lentes para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Joey, mirando hacia la ventana. El rubio siguió su mirada, quedando asombrado de su propio reflejo. Sus cabellos largos con algunos mechones plateados apenas asomándose en sus sienes cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros, una barba de candado bien afeitada, cejas gruesas de unos ojos que a la luz vespertina brillaban como el oro puro acompañando su sonrisa feliz de un Joey maduro y sereno vestido en un traje negro de corbata roja.

-Dime, Señor Wheeler, ¿no crees que nos merecemos unas largas vacaciones en alguna cabaña escondida en las montañas luego de cuidar de nuestros demonios?

-No lo sé, Señor Kaiba, ¿exactamente de que tipo de vacaciones hablamos? –se escuchó decir en una voz gruesa y aterciopelada.

-Unas que nos den un descanso merecido –el ojiazul giró un poco su cabeza para darle un suave beso en su cuello- Después de todo, es tu culpa haber adoptado media docena de torbellinos por hijos y esperar que nada pasara en nuestras vidas.

-Valió la pena.

-Como todo lo que hacemos juntos –ronroneó Seto con un leve mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Señor Kaiba, no despierte al dragón que luego no podrá contener.

-Ah, veamos si acaso tú puedes domar a mi dragón, Señor Wheeler.

Joey parpadeó confundido. Un hormigueo recorrió su espalda, sacándolo de su ensoñación. El éxtasis tocando a la puerta.

-¡JOEY!

El castaño rasguñó con fuerza la espalda del rubio cuando su orgasmo le alcanzó, los rastros de su afrodisíaco placer ensuciando sus vientres. El cálido interior de Seto se contrajo y Joey gritó a su vez al sentir su cuerpo tensarse y terminar dentro del ojiazul entre frenéticas embestidas, tratando de recuperar el aire y la razón.

Ambos cayeron, abrazados, sudados y con la evidencia de su pasión entre sus cuerpos y corriendo por los muslos de Seto que se sujetó de Joey como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cayendo ambos en la dulce ensoñación del momento, permanecieron así por un tiempo considerable mientras sus cuerpos volvían a la "normalidad", desapareciendo esas garras y formas dragoniles que nacieran durante el encuentro.

Horas después Joey sería el primero en despertar, sobresaltándose de inmediato al hallarse en plena recámara nupcial con Seto en brazos y el cual no se inmutó con su movimiento. El rubio jadeó al ver lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, sin saber a ciencia cierta como era que él había llegado hasta ahí. Dejando al castaño en la cama, se puso de pie, buscando arreglar sus destruidas ropas y la cama misma sin mucho que hacer. Pequeños hilos de sangre mezclada con semen eran visibles en las piernas de Seto.

-Oh, no…

Joey buscó en el pasillo inmediato algo con que limpiarse y limpiar al castaño, apenas encontrando un pequeño jarrón con flores. Tirando a un lado éstas últimas, usó el agua perfumada para desaparecer aquella evidencia que le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas cuando tuvo que tomar con cuidado al ojiazul para limpiarle.

Cual ladrón de medianoche, Joey salió de puntillas de ahí con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora. No tenía el menor recuerdo de su encuentro con Seto pero lo que había visto decía mucho de lo que pasó. Culpa y remordimiento vinieron a él de inmediato. Con algo de asco y pena arrojó los trozos de tela que usara como pañuelos, manchados con su pecado y que se quemaron en silencio en la pequeña pira de fuego donde no hace mucho Atemu y Seth tomaran sus votos.

-Seto…

Casi corriendo, volvió a su recámara, vistiéndose y arropándose como un niño temeroso bajo sus cobijas, temblando un poco. Se sentía complacido, tranquilo y eso no debía ser pues prácticamente había violado al castaño –con ayuda de su parte- en su plena noche de bodas con el Faraón y a escasos metros de distancia de Yugi, su pareja, a quien podía ver durmiendo inocentemente a través de una malla de tela que dividía sus camas.

Joey apretó sus ojos, conteniendo un sollozo. Se debatía entre el placer que aún sentía y la culpa. Abrazó su almohada buscando un sueño intranquilo que le despejara de ese conflicto que se enterraba en su corazón y martilleaba su mente con ideas torcidas. Luego de varias vueltas en su lugar, por fin se quedó dormido; el aroma a flores en su piel del ojiazul le arrulló.

Seth miraba hacia donde los demás descansaban, entre ellos, Joey. Sus ojos parecían más tristes que furiosos. No tenía ninguna tela rasgada ni joya rota. Estaba tal cual Atemu le dejara, salvo quizá unas marcas en sus caderas y su cuello de unas garras y unos labios ansiosos. Ahogados pasos se acercaron a él y un beso fue depositado en su sien.

-Te dije que descansaras.

-Preferí esperarte.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, fue una falsa alarma. Por ahora.

-Entonces descansemos hasta el alba.

-Vamos.

El Faraón tomó su mano, entrando a su recámara que no lucía deshecha ni nada parecido. Como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Te noto más contento.

-Porque ya estás aquí.

-Jajaja, por hoy, creeré eso.

Seth levantó una mano y las llamas de las antorchas desaparecieron, dejándolos en la penumbra. Atemu sonrió.

-Tienes una magia elegante y serena. Siempre he envidiado eso.

-Hora de dormir, Faraón.

-Como tú digas, Seth.

Con un tirón de su mano, Seth hizo que el Faraón cayera en la cama junto a él y guió los brazos del tricolor alrededor suyo. Atemu se tensó primero pero luego suspiró relajándose, acurrucando a Seth en su pecho de manera protectora.

-No me sueltes –ordenó el castaño.

-No, su Excelencia.

Seth gruñó, cerrando sus ojos. El tricolor le imitó.

-Hueles a chocolate con miel.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Faraón.

Atemu sonrió, acomodándose para descansar. Seth permaneció en su posición un momento antes de abrir sus ojos a la oscuridad de la recámara. Aquellos ojos azules se humedecieron y una lágrima corrió fugitiva por su mejilla. Seth la capturó en su mano y la llevó a sus labios.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	28. Muerte

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_I pray, looking into the sky  
I can feel this rain  
right now it's falling on me  
fly, I just want to fly  
life is all mine  
some days I cry alone,  
but I know I'm not the only one  
I'm here, another day is gone  
I don't want to die...?  
Please be there when I'll arrive, don't cry... please__…_

_And now the beat inside of me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
around me...  
bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

_And now the beat inside of me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
around me...  
bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling_

… _(Falling again, Lacuna Coil)._

**CAPITULO XXVII. MUERTE.**

-Ahora si nos matará.

-¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa!

-¡Ah! ¡Claro que si lo fue! Nos había dicho que ya no molestáramos más a los mentecatos ésos, pero no, ahí vamos a dar lata y mira que lo provocamos.

-Pero todo estaría bien si esos dos entrometidos no hubieran inmiscuido sus narizotas en mis asuntos.

-Tú de estúpido que anduviste presumiendo el Ojos Rojos. Te lo dije.

-Bueno, ya, vayamos con padre.

Kaho y Khura se tomaron de la mano para ir al trono donde Irkalla estaba en temible silencio. Miskra les miró llegar y con una sola mirada les hizo saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza, culpables, y se arrodillaron frente a las altas escaleras.

-Lo sentimos.

El silencio fue su única respuesta por breves momentos, pero luego una carcajada brotó del pecho de Irkalla, llenando toda la sala.

-Ah, mis pequeños hijos. ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Es que… -Kaho parpadeó confundida- Ellos… el Ouroboros.

Irkalla se puso de pie y bajó lentamente las escaleras, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirando a los jóvenes que de nuevo hicieron una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Dulces amores, no hay de que preocuparse. Todo está bien. Claro, claro, pasó lo que pasó, pero no es nada de que alarmarse. Después de todo, a estas alturas, ya no hay nada que ni los mismos dioses puedan hacer para detenerme.

-Pero, padre…

-No tengan malinterpretaciones, pequeños míos –Irkalla acarició sus cabezas-Todo lo que han hecho ha agradado enormemente a su padre. Y ahora, por fin, puedo dejarlos en completa libertad.

Tanto Kaho como Khura levantaron sus iluminados rostros, sonriendo.

-¿En verdad? –casi gritaron de emoción.

-Así es –el dios oscuro sonrió malicioso- Por favor, siéntanse en libertad de hacer lo que tanto han anhelado todo estos eones.

La primera en moverse fue Kaho, que riendo maliciosa, mutó su cuerpo que se despojó de la piel falsa y ropas que le cubrían para dar paso a una armadura de picos y escamas carmesí que envolvieron su cuerpo al tiempo que dos báculos medianos aparecían de la nada con sus respectivas esferas de luz negra y blanca resplandeciendo.

-¡Que se mueran todos! –exclamó, desapareciendo en el acto.

Khura sonrió y también se transformó. Sus ropajes largos y elegantes se destruyeron al momento en que su cuerpo humano cedió ante la forma de dragón que surgió. Un largo y fuerte cuerpo escamoso lleno de púas y cuernos duros igual que sus garras afiladas. Siseando como una risa victoriosa, irguió su enorme cabeza que echó un suave fuego negro por sus fauces y le rodeó. Cuando esa neblina desapareció, ya no estaba.

Irkalla posó sus manos detrás de su espalda para ir con Miskra.

-Ya sé que los consiento, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Son tus órdenes, milord.

-Dime, Miskra. ¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista?

-Tal cual tú la habías previsto, mi señor.

-Jejejeje, me parece, mi querido general, que es hora que vean por qué tienes ese título. Que mi ejército se levante.

-Enseguida, milord.

Haciendo una reverencia, el general salió de la sala del trono para caminar un buen trecho por unos largos e interminables pasillos antes de cruzar por largos portones y finalmente terminar frente a un pesado arco de piedra negra. Miskra tomó su yelmo y se lo colocó en su cabeza. Su mano derecha tocó el arco y pasó por él.

* * *

Ozha miraba a la durmiente Shashenka encima de su cabecera, bastante pensativo. Sus ojos verdes recorrían su cuerpo como si estuviera leyendo algo en él y que le hacía suspirar de cuando en cuando. Su mano arrugada y rocosa cepilló apenas sus rubios mechones con ternura.

-Koshka…

Un pequeño temblor se sintió, muy frágil apenas como para despertar a la rusa pero que alertó a la gárgola quien levantó su rostro, extrañado. El temblor se sintió de nuevo, igualmente frágil pero reconocible. Ozha bajó de la cabecera para escalar una pared frente a él, poniendo más atención al movimiento que volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez, más fuerte. Sin moverse, la gárgola de piedra esperó de nuevo otra repetición que se hizo presente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shashenka despertó, encontrando frente a ella a una gárgola viviente colgada de la pared. Ozha bajó alarmado buscando tranquilizarla pero la rubia echó a correr fuera de la habitación.

-¡ENKA!

El temblor volvió a aparecer y todos salían de donde estaban confundidos y atemorizados. Solomon llamó al Faraón. Meiran fue la única que no prestó atención al suceso al ver huir a Shashenka de la gárgola que le seguía, uniéndose a la persecución.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Tea.

-No lo sé –respondió Odión- suena como… como…

-Como un ejército marchando –habló con seriedad Seth.

Nadie pudo hacer algún cuestionamiento. El temblor llegó aún más fuerte pero también un disparo de Meiran se escuchó dentro del atrio, terminando de asustar a todos.

-¡Déjala! –se le escuchó gritar a la joven detective.

Honkie saltó alrededor de todos realmente en pánico. Atemu apareció con el Ojo de Ra brillando en su frente y una espada dorada en su mano.

-Deben huir.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa?

El templo/Tienda de Juegos se cimbró. Shashenka apareció de nuevo, gritando histérica y empujando a todos los que estaban en su camino, saliendo fuera.

-¡Shashenka! –le llamó Meiran y salió tras ella.

-¿A dónde van? ¡Esperen! –Solomon les llamó- ¡No podemos dejarlas ir!

-¡Yo iré por ellas! –dijo Makyo, girándose a Seth- Amo, por favor…

El ojiazul asintió y el anciano echó a andar. Solomon miró a Yugi.

-Quédate con Joey. Iré a ayudar a Makyo.

-¡Pero no debemos separarnos!

-Vayan antes de que sea demasiado tarde –les advirtió Atemu aún serio.

Solomon y Makyo salieron tras las jóvenes que ya se perdían de vista por los parajes. Makyo miró alrededor con extrañeza.

-Están muriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

-Las plantas y árboles –señaló el paisaje- Algo las está secando.

-No me gusta lo que está ocurriendo.

-Iremos en Mary Sue, las señoritas van demasiado lejos ya.

Dentro, Joey miraba con cierto enfado a Ozha.

-¡Explícate!

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada, solo cuidaba de Shashenka pero estos temblores la despertaron y se asustó al verme.

-Hm…

-Deja tus quejas para después, Joey –Atemu sacó su monte de cartas- Váyanse lo más lejos posible.

-¿Faraón?

-Y por todos los dioses. Huyan de Kaho y Khura.

Un nuevo sismo abrió un hoyo en el techo del templo. El Faraón lanzó al aire sus cartas que de inmediato se transformaron en los monstruos que llevaban inscritos.

-Suban y váyanse de aquí.

-Pero… Yami…

-Cuídate, aibou.

Atemu se plantó frente a Seth.

-Vete.

-No lo haré.

-Te quieren y lo sabes. Vete con Joey.

-Prefiero…

-Lo estamos, recuérdalo. Vete… por favor.

-¿Y tú?

-Voy a pelear junto con los dioses que quedan.

-No te atrevas a perder.

El Faraón sonrió a medias mientras Seth se daba media vuelta para tomar uno de los monstruos que iban cargando a cada uno del resto del grupo. Atemu ya no les miró, desapareciendo de ahí. Como obedeciendo órdenes mentales, todas las cartas salieron volando del templo junto con Yugi y los demás. El Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura se detuvieron frente al pequeño tricolor.

-Iremos con nuestro señor –susurraron ambos antes de tomar una dirección opuesta a ellos.

-Esto no me está gustando pero nada.

-Tea, vámonos –dijo Ozha- Vámonos ya.

El grupo se fue, alejándose cada vez más rápido de lo que quedó del templo que sucumbió ante el último estremecimiento de la tierra. Volando por entre blancas nubes, se perdieron en el horizonte. Atemu les observó desde la punta de una colina, al lado del ejército de Anubis. Altos y feroces chacales negros con armas sagradas. El temblor fue mayor y todos se giraron.

A lo lejos, en un valle profundo, lo que era el verde pasto se carcomía a velocidad impactante ante las pisadas de altos y fornidos guerreros de máscaras negras y deformes como monstruos salidos de las peores pesadillas. La mancha oscura que formaba ese ejército invadía el paisaje. Eran miles.

-Mi señor, te hemos desobedecido por estar a tu lado.

Atemu miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Mahado… Mana…

No hubo más conversación. Un estallido de fuego negro les atacó, iniciando una batalla entre las dos huestes que destruyó todo a su alrededor, dejando solo una larga densa humareda. Aquél cielo cósmico se quedó sin luceros, ni estrellas, ni galaxias. Un vacío negro y terrorífico era lo único que se avistaba.

* * *

-Tengo frío –titiritó Yugi.

-Ven conmigo –Joey se acercó a él, abrazándole.

Estaban descansando en medio de lo que parecía ser un viejo y seco bosque. El cielo volvía a ser nublado y lleno de relámpagos como le vieran antes. Pero sobre todo, un frío que llegaba con un viento mudo comenzaba a sentirse.

-¿Habremos salido del cielo de los dioses? –preguntó Tristán, mirando alrededor.

-Pareciera –musitó Marik.

-Tenemos que seguir –intervino Ishizu, envolviéndose en su manto- Aún no estamos a salvo.

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo viajando, y quien sabe donde estemos –replico Ryou- Descansemos un poco, me muero de frío.

-Hagamos un fuego.

-Te ayudo, Odión.

Tristán y Odión cortaron algunas ramas y troncos secos de alrededor, reuniéndolos para hacer un fuego que calentase sus cuerpos. Mokuba se talló sus manos y Seth le abrazó, besando sus cabellos.

-Nisama, hace mucho frío.

-Ya pasará.

-Parece que Seth no siente el clima –observó Yugi a Joey.

-Porque es un dragón –les respondió Ozha tras ellos con Honkie en brazos hecho ovillo- Está muy por encima de las penurias mortales.

-Sí, claro –gruñó Joey.

Odión terminó de poner el último tronco seco y miró a Tristán.

-Si fuera posible, le pediríamos al dios del clima algo de ayuda.

-Ja, ¿y eso como sería posible? –rió Tristán.

Odión le miró, como pareciendo pensar. De pronto, su cuerpo se contorneó de forma graciosa y comenzó a danzar alrededor de la aún no hecha fogata. Todos le miraron primero confundidos y luego empezaron a reír.

-Deja de hacer esas locuras –le dijo Ishizu.

El raro baile siguió por otros minutos, haciendo olvidar a los demás por un breve momento el frío que estaba haciéndoles temblar.

-Nisama, ¿no te da risa?

Seth soltó a Mokuba con el ceño fruncido. Sus dedos se afilaron a garras, gruñendo de forma extraña. Ozha le alcanzó a escuchar y con sus alas abrazó a Joey y Yugi.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

Ryou jaló a Tea y Serenity justo a tiempo. Seth lanzó un ataque de fuego luminoso al aire, pasando muy cerca de las cabezas de todos. Marik fue el único que se atrevió a mirar hacia donde iba el ataque del ojiazul. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡CUIDADO, ARRIBA!

En el cielo nublado estaba flotando Kaho, contemplándoles con una mirada asesina. Su mano izquierda que sostenía el báculo de la oscuridad les señaló. Odión comenzó a temblar como si fuertes espasmos le atacaran. Ishizu gritó aterrada y Marik trató de hacer algún conjuro que contrarrestara el efecto pero apenas sacaba algún papel mágico éste se incineraba.

-¡Por los dioses!

La Maga Roja se dejó ir de lleno contra Odión. Joey trató de levantarse pero Ozha se lo impidió.

-¡Nada lograrás! ¡Tenemos que huir!

Monstruos de las cartas se interpusieron frente a Kaho que los cortó como si de papel se trataran con sus báculos. Seth hizo montar a Mokuba en otro de los monstruos y partieron entre llantos aterrados del pelinegro que no daba crédito a la figura maléfica de la pelirroja que llegó frente a Odión solo para atravesar su pecho con su mano y extraer su corazón al que dio un mordisco.

-¡Vámonos! –gritó Ozha.

Kaho alcanzó a Ishizu.

-No tan rápido.

-¡Deja a mi hermana!

Marik no dudó en golpear a la pelirroja. Kaho se echó a reír, sujetando el puño del egipcio y quebrándolo con un crujido cual copa de cristal fino. Ishizu, horrorizada, trató de defender a su hermano menor solo consiguiendo que la Maga Roja le hiciese lo mismo que a Odión. Mientras Marik caía al suelo de dolor, Kaho bebía la sangre caliente del corazón de Ishizu.

-Sirvientes del Faraón. Jejejeje. Mueran entonces en su nombre.

-¡Ishizu!

Kaho puso un pie en el cuello de Marik, aplastándolo. Su ya sangrienta mano obtuvo su tercer premio. Los ojos carmesí de la chica brillaron de placer.

-Faraón, perderás hasta el último de tus seres queridos. Sabrás lo que es la soledad del desprecio, la frialdad del abandono, la crueldad de la venganza. Sufrirás todo lo que sufrió madre y aún más.

Miró a los Ishtar en el suelo, con el pecho abierto en dos, desangrándose.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!

Kaho giró su rostro al cielo. Los demás ya estaban lejos de su alcance. Aparentemente.

-Es el fin, mortales.

Si hacía un frío insoportable, el grupo ya no lo sentía. Todos tenían los pelos de punta, aferrados a los monstruos que volaban lo más rápido posible de la Maga Roja. De vez en cuando eran escuchados algún sollozo de Serenity o de Tea pero nadie hacía comentario alguno. Aún sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido con los Ishtar.

_/ Joey… /_

El rubio se giró confundido a todos lados. Una voz hablaba en su cabeza. Pronto dio con la fuente. Un par de ojos le miraron determinantes. Joey pasó saliva.

_/ Ven conmigo… /_

_/ ¿Qué? /_

_/ Sígueme /_

_/ ¿Por qué te escucho…? /_

Con un resoplido, el castaño miró a su hermano menor.

-Moki, sujétate de mí.

-Nisama… snif… ¿qué…?

-Hazlo.

Mokuba se abrazó por la cintura a Seth que se dejó caer de la bestia que les transportaba. Joey les alcanzó a ver y llamó a los demás.

-¡Esperen!

Los hermanos Kaiba cayeron a una especie de lago de aguas doradas ante la mirada atónita del resto.

-¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! –gritó Tea- ¿Qué les está pasando a todos?

-¡ESTÁN MURIENDO MUJER TONTA!

Brotando de la nada, Khura abrió sus fauces para devorarla junto con Serenity y el monstruo que les llevaba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Joey trató una vez más de hacer algo pero Ozha apareció para impedirlo. Tristán tomó el lugar del rubio, empujando a las chicas justo a tiempo, salvándolas. No así él.

-¡TRISTÁN!

Khura rió al momento en que sus gruesos y largos colmillos se encajaron en el cuerpo de Tristán, rompiendo de un solo golpe todos sus huesos y llenando de sangre su hocico. Serenity desmayó y por poco cae al agua sino es por Tea que le sujetó a tiempo.

-Joey, por amor a lo que queda de tus amigos. ¡Haz lo que Seth! –le jaloneó Ozha, dejándose caer con Honkie en el agua.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

-Joey… -gimoteó Yugi aterrorizado- … no quiero morir…

Ryou tomó la decisión por ellos, jalándolos en su caída hacia el lago dorado. Los tres alcanzaron a ver antes de perder de vista todo, la última escena espantosa. Tea y Serenity les seguían, pero Khura ya estaba demasiado cerca de ellas. Joey abrió de par en par sus ojos al ver como su hermana y amiga eran vilmente masticadas por el malvado dragón, salpicando el agua dorada de tintes rojizos.

Luego, todo se oscureció.

* * *

-¡SHAAAAAASHEEEEEEEEEEEENKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meiran corría a toda velocidad, pero parecía como si Shashenka fuera aún más rápida que ella. Una punzada en su vientre casi le hace tropezarse pero la castaña no se detuvo en su carrera.

-¡Vete al infierno! –masculló para sí.

La rusa se alejaba a una velocidad que no le conocía. Meiran apretó sus dientes, sacando fuerzas de flaquezas para correr todavía más. Por fin, la suerte le ayudó cuando Shashenka se tropezó violentamente y cayó al suelo.

-¡Shashenka!

La otra parecía poseía por la locura total. Así en el suelo donde había quedado, comenzó a jalarse sus largos y ya desaliñados cabellos, golpeándose a sí misma mientras balbuceaba palabras en ruso sin sentido alguno. Meiran llegó a ella para abrazarla e impedir que siguiera lastimándose.

-Shhh…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Shh…

Shashenka le pateó con fuerza en el vientre. Meiran jadeó y por poco la suelta pero renovó su agarre, esta vez meciéndola.

-Shh…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOO!

-Shh…

La detective sollozó un poco y sujetó a la rusa por el cuello para inmovilizarla por completo.

-Te amo… por favor… por favor… regresa a mí… te amo… te amo… te amo…

Aparentemente Shashenka se calmó y fue hasta entonces que Meiran pudo percatarse donde estaban. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío ante la realización.

Habían entrado a una cueva llena de voraces demonios que masticaban apurados seres humanos aún con vida, escupiendo sus huesos a lo lejos. Shashenka había tropezado con un cráneo. La castaña pasó saliva, palideciendo. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, arrastró a la rusa lo más lejos que pudo sin soltarle tal como le tenía, rezando a todo lo que conocía para que los demonios no notaran su presencia en medio del sangriento festín que se estaban dando.

Sin embargo, otra nueva punzada en su vientre le hizo aflojar el agarre en Shashenka y esta tuvo el aire suficiente para gritar.

-¡TEEEEEEE ODIOOOOOOOO!

Los demonios se giraron a donde ellas. No tenían rostros humanos sino más bien un afilado hocico lleno de ojos sin párpados, ojos de ancha y oscura pupila que se fijaron en el par. Dejando a sus desamparados y mutilados humanos a un lado, gatearon a ellas. Meiran sacó su arma.

Pero ninguna bala fue disparada, los demonios más que rodearlas para comérselas en el acto, bien parecían curiosos de algo mucho más importante. Shashenka que lloraba histérica se deshizo del abrazo de Meiran para arrastrase lejos de ella.

-¡MONSTRUO! ¡MONSTRUO!

Meiran le miró atemorizada. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Enka…

-¡TE ODIOOO!

Un claxon hizo que los demonios huyeran despavoridos. Luces iluminaron a las dos jóvenes.

-¡MEIRAN! ¡SHASHENKA! –llamó Solomon con escopeta en mano- ¡VENGAN!

Mary Sue aplastó a un par de demonios, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de ellas. Solomon bajó aprisa y tomó del brazo a la rusa para alzarla en vilo a la camioneta.

-¡MEIRAN!

La joven detective salió de su terror para correr a Mary Sue cuando ésta dio una vuelta furiosa antes de correr a toda velocidad lejos de ahí. Subiendo en la parte trasera, Meiran cayó de rodillas para mirar a donde los demonios. Éstos no le perseguían, masticando a sus infortunados hermanos que fueron arrollados por la camioneta, miraban a la castaña con lo que, si acaso podría decirse de ese hocico babeante y atiborrado de colmillos retorcidos, una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡Meiran! ¡Meiran! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te hirieron?

La castaña negó, recostándose contra la ventanilla por donde Solomon le miraba preocupado.

-… gracias…

-Aún no des las gracias, no sé como pudieron llegar… a esto… pero vamos a salir.

Meiran ya no le respondió, miró por el rabillo del ojo a una exhausta Shashenka que no paraba de temblar en los brazos de Solomon. Sus ojos vacilaron un poco antes de dejar escapar otro par de lágrimas más. La mano que sostenía su pistola se movió como autómata a su vientre, apuntando directo. La detective apretó sus ojos al jalar del gatillo.

Solomon que revisaba a Shashenka se volvió a la parte trasera de la camioneta al escuchar una risa algo desquiciada de Meiran. Tocando su hombro, llamó su atención.

-¿Hija, que sucede?

-No tenía balas.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando salí corriendo tras Shashenka, olvidé cargar el arma.

Makyo miró por el espejo retrovisor a la castaña sin decir nada. Meiran se limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, riendo otro poco más.

-No entiendo…

-La vida me odia…

-Meiran…

-¿Ella está bien?

-Creo que de nuevo cayó en estado catatónico.

-Es mejor…

Mary Sue al fin alcanzó un terreno firme, saliendo de ese valle irregular lleno de cuevas altísimas. Solomon jadeó asombrado. Cuando habían entrado por las chicas aún había verdes prados y un cielo hermoso. Ahora estaba un paisaje desolado e infernal.

-Kami sama, ayúdanos.

Meiran tenía su mirada perdida, con lágrimas congeladas en sus ojos. Sus manos se posaron en su vientre. Una suave punzada, casi como una patadita, le hizo sonreír de manera desconsolada.

-Shh… ya, ya… mamá te cuida…

* * *

-Ya falta poco… muy poco… el nuevo reino se avecina y con él mi trono eterno. Te he vencido, nunca más he de doblegarme ante ti. Mira como tus preciosos hijos son destruidos por su propia suerte. Míralos como se resignan a su muerte. Contempla como sus pecados por fin los alcanzan. Has perdido. Has perdido. Acepta tu derrota –Irkalla sonrió malicioso-… padre.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	29. Desolación

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired __so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me__?  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

… _(Numb, Linkin' Park)_

**CAPITULO XXVIII. DESOLACIÓN.**

-Nisama, me duelen mis pies.

-Seth, debemos descansar.

El ojiazul miró a la gárgola antes de detenerse en seco, dejando por fin libre la mano de un Mokuba cuyo cansancio fue mayor a su luto. El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre el suelo húmedo y lleno de extraños escombros entre ramas y enredaderas de pantano. El resto del grupo le imitó. Después de caer-flotar-subir por aquellas aguas doradas con la imagen terrorífica de la muerte de sus amigos, Joey y Yugi apenas habían podido llorarles.

Todos se recostaron agotados, exhaustos uno sobre la espalda del otro. Suspiros y algunos apagados sollozos les siguieron. El castaño seguía de pie, firme e inmaculado de sus ropas, prueba indiscutible de su condición de dragón. Joey le miró de reojo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Oh no…

Todos se giraron a Ryou, quien cargaba a Honkie. El albino se los mostró. El hiperactivo y alegre ser plumífero más bien parecía un ave enferma que respiraba con trabajo. Sus plumas estaban más pálidas y en los brazos de Ryou daba la imagen de un muñeco sin vida que un ser mágico.

-¡Honkie!

-Algo le pasa… es como si perdiera su energía…

-Joey, ¿qué hacemos?

-Déjame pensar Yugi, no voy a perderlo.

-Quizá Honkie esté conectado al mundo de la luz que está perdiendo la batalla –comentó Ozha.

-Hazme un enorme favor, cierra el hocico.

-Joey…

Haciendo un círculo alrededor de Ryou, se quedaron mirando a Honkie. Ozha levantó su mirada a Seth quien parecía no inmutarse con la noticia, manteniéndose vigilante a espaldas de ellos. Ryou abrazó a Honkie, dándole un beso en su redonda cabeza.

-No te mueras… -musitó- Tú no…

Ante sus palabras, los demás bajaron su cabeza. Minutos de luto pasaron en silencio al recordar a las víctimas de aquellas dos cartas monstruosas. Ante la ausencia de ruido se pudo escuchar en aquél enorme y ancho túnel por el que viajaban un suave quejido, como quien está agonizando y aún se resiste. Asustados, Yugi y los demás se pusieron de pie, casi pegándose a Seth que igualmente se giró a donde los lamentos de dolor. Sin decir algo, echó a andar sin prisas.

-¡Seto!

-¡Nisama!

Sin más remedio que seguirle, Joey, Ryou, Ozha, Mokuba y Yugi caminaron temerosos. Dieron vuelta en una amplia curva y por fin llegaron a un tramo donde unos tímidos rayos de luz caían sobre aguas turbias pero bajas que se colaban entre restos de árboles, pilares y basura de restos inexplicables. El ojiazul siguió caminando hasta rodear ese pequeño montículo, deteniéndose en un punto como si mirara algo. Ozha fue el primero en alcanzarle.

-¡Dioses! ¡Vengan aquí, rápido!

Corriendo con esfuerzo, los demás llegaron a donde Seth y Ozha. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver entre aquellos escombros a Rebeca Hawkins.

-¡Rebeca! –Yugi se arrodilló ante ella.

La chica apenas abrió sus ojos, jadeando. Al mirar al pequeño tricolor sonrió agotada.

--Sab… Sabría q-que… vend… vendrías…

-¿Qué te ocurre Rebeca?

-Es… importante… e-escucha… Y-Yugi…

-¡Rebeca!

-Ellos… son… i-inmortales… inmortales…

-Pero…

-Yugi, déjala hablar –le murmuró Ozha.

-Irkalla… no… no p-puede… vencer… padre… imposible… n-necesita… poder… m-mucho…

Rebeca se arqueó al parecer por un dolor de su cuerpo. Yugi le abrazó pero ella negó con su cabeza, empujándole apenas para mirarle. Tomando aire con increíble esfuerzo, se sujetó al joven duelista.

-Abraxas… sus hijas son su esencia misma… no puedes llegar a Abraxas hasta que las tengas a las tres juntas… sus esencias… Atem… Yugi, no dejes que lo haga…

-Rebeca, no entiendo…

-El dios oscuro no puede vencer la luz de su padre… necesita invertir su nombre en la creación… en el Ouroboros… solo así vencerá…

-¿Estás diciendo que Abraxas es padre de Irkalla? –casi bufó Ozha.

-… Tríada Mágica… las Trillizas… son hermanos… Irkalla las engañó para que tuvieran sus hijos… así comenzaría a absorber a la luz… Yugi… yo… tuve que impedir que se adueñara de… tuve que hacerlo… el Libro de los Muertos… tenía su nombre sagrado…

Con una tos llena de coágulos de sangre, Rebeca convulsionó un poco en los brazos de Yugi. Pero retomó fuerzas para su última explicación.

-Pero ya no puedo más… protege al dragón… los dragones… Yugi… llévate el libro…

-¿Dónde está? –sollozó aquél.

Rebeca jadeó al levantarse su abrigo hecho jirones. Todos le miraron con los ojos como platos. Su estómago y vientre eran consumidos por cientos de gusanos que parecían brotar desde su interior. Ryou se llevó una mano a su boca para no vomitar. Mokuba se refugió en Seth mientras que Joey y Yugi se miraron sin saber que hacer.

-Me… lo comí… solo así… podía… e-esconderlo… Yugi… Yugi…

Ya no dijo más. Sus brazos cayeron igual que su cabeza que se ladeó sin vida ya. Yugi lloró meciéndola apenas, cubriendo su cuerpo devorado con el abrigo viejo y destrozado. Ozha gruñó y se dio en la frente.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Ahora que?

La gárgola comenzó a pasearse, desesperada.

-Ahora todo tiene lógica, maldito Irkalla, es un monstruo blasfemo y nauseabundo. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

-¡Hey, tú! ¡Deja de hablar como si comprendiéramos!

-Joey… -Ozha se les acercó- ¿No lo comprenden? Las hijas de Abraxas, las tres hermanas sagradas, la tríada perfecta. ¿No lo ven?

-¿VER QUE?

-Las madres de Kaho, Khura y Kisara. Y ellos son hijos de Irkalla, producto de un incesto malévolo. ¡Maldita bestia del infierno! Se encargó de marchitar la felicidad de sus propios hijos para pudrir su luz y dominar sus esencias. Las Trillizas jamás hubieran aceptado subyugarse a Irkalla, por eso les robó la vida a través de su descendencia. Claro, tiene que ser. La Princesa Hindú que nació de un lago en Luna Nueva. La Vidente Egipcia que profetizaba las muertes sangrientas. Y la hechicera del Norte que dominaba el Fuego Azul. Pero también está…

-¡REBECA ESTÁ MUERTA! ¿NO PUEDEN MOSTRARLE RESPETO? –exclamó Yugi conmovido.

Todos callaron, sentándose a una distancia prudente del cuerpo devorado de la chica. Joey tamborileó sus pies, nervioso, mirando a Honkie y mirando a Seth fugazmente antes de bajar su mirada. Yugi comenzó a sollozar y con eso, Ryou y Joey no tardaron en seguirle antes de que Mokuba también lo hiciera. Solo el ojiazul se mantenía impasible.

-Hay que… -tosió Ozha- … tomar el Libro…

-¿Estás demente? –casi escupió Joey- ¡De ninguna manera vamos a…!

-Rebeca dio su vida por proteger el Libro de los Muertos, lo menos que pueden hacer es honrar su esfuerzo –opinó el castaño de espaldas a ellos.

-Seth…

-Yo no voy a destrozar así el cuerpo de mi amiga –defendió Yugi.

-Escuchen, vamos a… descansar un poco… y luego pensaremos en alguna solución a esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, Ozha.

-Descansar es lo menos que pueden hacer –volvió a hablar Seth sin girarse a ellos.

-Bueno, ¿a ti que te pasa, eh? Señor Frialdad.

-Cállate tu hocicote de perro, Joey.

-Tú no te metas, Mokuba. Hablo con el insensible de tu hermano.

-¡Ah! Por favor, ya basta –intervino Ozha- Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado.

-Tampoco este espantoso túnel hacia la perdición a donde nos trajo el Yo-Soy-Un-Dragón sacerdote Seth, ¿uh?

-Joey… -murmuraron al mismo tiempo Ryou y Yugi.

Por fin y lentamente, el ojiazul se dio vuelta, dejando en tenso silencio el ambiente. Joey se puso de pie, dispuesto a una pelea. Para su sorpresa y la de los demás, no hubo tal pelea pues su asombro llegó en su lugar al observar los ojos de un azul profundo en el rostro del castaño.

Eran los mismos ojos del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Ya no eran ojos humanos.

-Seth…

Mokuba también se puso de pie, caminando con precaución hacia su hermano mayor para tocar apenas su brazo.

-¿Nisama?

Éste bajó su mirada al pelinegro y le sonrió antes de acariciar su mejilla. Mokuba le abrazó en silencio y Seth acarició sus cabellos con calma. El resto miró a Ozha como pidiendo una explicación pero la gárgola estaba muy ocupada mirando la escena, inmóvil desde su roca donde estaba en cuclillas. Joey tuvo que golpear su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué le sucedió…? –indicó con un gesto al ojiazul.

-A él nada, al Faraón.

-¿Qué? –Yugi se paró como rayo- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Atemu debe estar lastimado como para que el sello que mantiene sobre Seth se haya debilitado, dejando a flote al dragón… no es una buena noticia… si Irkalla lo siente, no duden que vendrá con todo a buscarlo.

-¿Hay que hacer algo? –se acercó Ryou.

-Tengo una duda… para que esto haya sucedido debió de haber un contacto directo entre él y su par, o sea el Dragón Negro… -Ozha miró de soslayo a Joey.

-¿De qué jodidos hablas?

-Se está despertando su esencia… como lo hicieran en los tiempos de los egipcios… y eso solo puede ocurrir cuando están… cerca… muy cerca…

-¡Te odio cuando hablas así como si el resto pudiera entender tus ponzoñosas palabras!

-Oye, Joey, cálmate.

-¿Ozha? –llamó Yugi preocupado, luego se giró al rubio- Joey…

-¡Qué diablos! ¡No lo defiendan!

-Algo le pasa a Ozha.

Los tres miraron a la gárgola. En efecto, parecía más como si hubiera entrado en trance. Ryou pasó una mano frente a él pero no hubo reacción alguna. Joey también se preocupó y tocó de nuevo a Ozha pero esta vez retiró su mano, alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está frío.

-¿Qué?

Esta vez, Yugi iba a tocarlo pero entonces Ozha se movió un poco, todos pudieron escuchar como si su piel de piedra crujiera al esfuerzo. La gárgola suspiró triste y luego les miró.

-Ah… lo siento…

-¿Estás bien?

-No… la piedra está ganándome… ya no tengo mucho tiempo…

-Ozha… lo sentimos.

-No te preocupes, Yugi. Como les dije, me lo merezco. Los que me preocupan son ustedes.

-De nuevo con eso.

-Vamos, Joey.

-Decía que el Dragón Blanco está despertando por completo. Tienen dos opciones: o lo dejan despertar y que pase lo que pase o buscan al Faraón para ayudarle y huir hasta el rincón más lejano de este universo donde puedan esconderse otro poco de Irkalla y ganar tiempo para revivir al verdadero Dragón Negro y patearle el trasero a ese maldito.

-Suena sencillo.

-Seth tiene razón, debemos irnos. El aroma del Libro de los Muertos traerá a seres no muy deseables y eso solo significa problemas para nosotros.

-Pero…

-Nisama dice que descansemos pero solo un poquito antes de irnos. Y tenemos que llevarnos el Libro con nosotros –anunció Mokuba a los demás.

Ozha miró al ojiazul que asintió en silencio.

-Gracias, dragón.

-Bueno –Ryou tomó aire mirando a Honkie- Descansemos un poco, todos ustedes duerman. Yo empezaré la ronda de vigilancia.

-Ryou –la gárgola le llamó- ¿Tú conociste bien al General Miskra?

-Descansa.

-Sólo quiero saber.

-Sí…

-Entonces aún podemos vencerle.

El albino frunció su ceño ante sus palabras pero ya no dijo nada. Cansados, abatidos y más que confundidos, el grupo buscó algún lugar decente donde reposar hasta que fuera el momento de partir de ahí.

* * *

-Makyo, tengo que admitirlo. Mary Sue es mágica, no hemos encontrado ningún monstruo ni camino escabroso en lo que llevamos huyendo.

-Gracias, Solomon. Mi chica jamás me defraudaría.

-Bien dicho.

-¿Cómo está la señorita?

Solomon miró a Shashenka durmiendo intranquila sobre su hombro.

-Esperemos que bien.

-¿Y la otra señorita?

-Rezo a todos los dioses porque no la perdamos.

-Pronto llegaremos.

Meiran les escuchaba meditabunda en la parte trasera de la vieja camioneta que se mecía por las piedras del camino. Su mirada se posó en el estrellado y oscuro cielo sobre ellos donde el brillo de cada lucero iba perdiendo su resplandor como quien apaga una vela antes de terminar de consumirse. La joven detective suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos cayeron en unas pequeñas cajas negras que reconoció. Las armas que encontraran hace ya tiempo.

Arrastrándose a una de ellas, la abrió para sonreír al ver una munición de granadas y una Beretta cargada sobre ellas. Meiran tomó la pistola para pasar su mano raspada y herida sobre ella. Quitó el seguro, preparando el arma. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó a lo lejos un sonido hueco pero repetitivo, como el traqueteo de maderas secas golpeándose entre sí o el ruido de una cigarra.

Observando alrededor, la mujer no encontró nada extraño en ese paisaje surrealista y desértico por donde atravesaban. El sonido volvió, pero era igualmente lejano y hueco. Meiran frunció su ceño. Tomando el arma con ambas manos apuntó al horizonte mientras se giraba para ver alrededor.

Nada.

-¿Meiran? ¿Qué sucede? –le llamó Solomon.

-Ssh.

Ese trac trac volvió, apenas audible pero increíblemente más cerca. Meiran se puso de pie, apoyándose en Mary Sue para observar un poco mejor.

¡CRASH!

El suelo se partió cual cáscara vieja. Un titánico monstruo emergió de su grieta. Hecho de arcilla, rocas y pedazos de carbón candente que humeaban apenas. No había forma comprensible, salvo cuando elevó su estómago al aire, mostrando sus descomunales fauces llenas de baba y arena mezcladas con sangre entre unos enormes y curveados colmillos de algo parecido a la obsidiana que chocaban y hacían ese traqueteo que se escuchara antes.

-¡ACELEREN! –gritó Meiran con todas sus fuerzas. Su pistola descargó su primera carga.

El monstruo no estaba solo. Cientos de abominaciones voladoras se arremolinaron con espantosa velocidad alrededor de la vieja camioneta.

* * *

Ozha miraba el paisaje lleno de escombros y basura que subía por una especie de camino abierto en medio del túnel y por el cual pasaba una luz rojiza que bañaba el interior de forma dispersa por las columnas y enredaderas salvajes que bajaban del hoyo. Su mirada pasó a todos los que dormían y luego a sus manos que sentía cada vez más pesadas y menos vivas. La maldición de Irkalla por fin estaba cobrando fuerza y muy pronto tendría que abandonar al grupo cuando su alma se convirtiera en piedra.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

La gárgola miró a Joey y luego sonrió a medias, asintiendo y dándole un lugar sobre su roca. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo. Ozha miraba por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que parecía reunir valor para hablar.

-Empieza por donde mejor puedas explicarte –le dijo.

-Ah… yo… es difícil, Ozha. Lamento estarte gritando todo el tiempo. Pero es que me sacas de mis casillas.

-Bueno, no es mi intención.

-Lo sé, discúlpame.

-Jejejeje. Está bien, Joey. Luego no es fácil mantenerse en equilibrio cuando se está más perdido que un pingüino en el Sahara.

-Sí… bueno, Ozha, hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Y tengo miedo.

-Oh, esto es un pequeño paso para un hombre, pero un paso gigantesco para la humanidad.

-Es en serio.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?

Joey se encogió de hombros.

-Ozha, bueno… disculpa por no saber mucho de ti pero… es que no sabes lo que es siempre pelear por lo poco que tienes. Que cuando llegas a casa solo te esperan problemas y golpes, insultos y decepciones. Que no puedas decir tan siquiera que la ropa que llevas puesta es tuya… y… cuando estás solo y miras al cielo, esperas por un milagro pero todavía más por alguien que te quiera por lo que eres, de la forma que eres, con lo poco o nada que tienes. Lo deseas con tanta fuerza porque es lo único que ya te queda, tu última esperanza y te aferras a ella como uno de ésos náufragos con sus salvavidas en el océano…

-Sigue.

-Si no hubiera sido por Meiran yo… no sé donde estaría… fue como mi segunda mamá. Y luego cuando tengo cierta estabilidad llega él y todo lo sacude de nuevo con sus palabras extrañas y sus promesas que me sacaron de quicio, me dieron mucho temor…

-¿Por qué Joey?

-Porque… no sé… estaba pidiéndome todo a cambio de nada.

-Oh… sigue.

-Yo tan solo quiero tener de vuelta esos días tranquilos. Donde no tenía que angustiarme porque mi padre llegara borracho a golpearme. Que Meiran apareciera para revisar mis cuadernos y darme un sermón sobre la limpieza y el orden y yo le ayudara con la cena para cuando llegara Shashenka. Que pudiera sentir un cariño seguro… y protector… sin… sin…

-Sin nada por qué arriesgarse.

Levantando su mirada a Ozha, el rubio asintió.

-¿Eso es mucho pedir?

-Claro que no, Joey. Quizá te hemos presionado demasiado.

-Eso es todo lo que quiero.

-Dime, Joey. ¿Cuáles son tus metas en la vida?

-Pues ya ninguna.

-Bueno, ten algo de fe. Cuando todo vuelva a su lugar. ¿Qué harás?

-Pues… -Joey abrazó sus piernas- … siempre he querido estudiar en la universidad y ser un gran duelista. Como Yugi.

-Hm. ¿Y que estudiarías?

-Pensaba en algo como ingeniería de aviones… algo así… y crear mis propios motores y crear una aerolínea que llevaran el sello Wheeler.

-Muy bien.

-Esos eran mis sueños antes de que esto pasara.

-Mm… tus objetivos o metas, querrás decir. No sueños. Soñar es otra cosa.

-¿Eh?

La gárgola suspiró con dificultad.

-Soñar es como amar, Joey. Muchos dicen conocerlo, pero realmente pocos lo sienten.

* * *

-¡ACELEREN!

-¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE DA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡SOSTENGAN A SHASHENKA!

Mary Sue apenas esquivó uno de los monstruos voladores que se fue a estrellar a uno de sus costados maltrechos. La Beretta de Meiran no cesaba de dispararles mientras Makyo maniobraba desde el volante buscando huir de ellos pero sobre todo de la bestia del suelo que se ocultaba bajo la tierra y salía de improviso con la intención de devorarlos. Solomon por su parte hacía todo lo que podía por sostener a la rusa que gritaba aterrada, forcejeando con él.

-¡MALDITOS MONSTRUOS! ¡NI CREAN QUE NOS PONDRÁN UN DEDO ENCIMA!

Meiran descargó otra munición sobre aquellas formas como polillas deformes y cascarudas de múltiples cuernos. Por fin se abrió un paso y Mary Sue salió casi volando de entre ellos antes de que el monstruo gigante saliera de nuevo. Esquivando aquellos enormes agujeros, todos suspiraron al ver ya lejanas a las bestias que no les siguieron.

-Eso es muy sospechoso –jadeó la joven detective, secándose el sudor con su antebrazo.

-¿Te hirieron?

-No, Solomon. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Bien, pero…

La castaña jadeó cansada al ver que Shashenka no paraba de temblar con tal fuerza que más bien parecía que convulsionaba. Sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro y cabellos sueltos pegados a sus mejillas y frente.

-¡KAMISAMA, NOOO!

Makyo pisó el freno de golpe, haciendo trastabillar a Meiran que casi se cuela por la ventanilla trasera hacia los demás. Shashenka comenzó a mecerse y murmurar palabras en ruso.

-¡Makyo! ¿Qué ocurre?

El jardinero señaló al frente. Aquél monstruo de fauces en el estómago estaba frente a ellos no muy lejos y terminaba de salir de su hoyo junto con la horda de bestias voladoras. Solomon pasó saliva, buscando su escopeta para contar sus cargas. Meiran hizo lo mismo aunque miró a la caja de granadas.

-No lo lograremos –murmuró Makyo apretando el volante- Demonios…

-Makyo, Solomon –les llamó la detective.

Ambos ancianos se giraron a ella, Meiran se colocaba el último cinturón de granadas.

-Niña, ¿qué crees…?

-Protejan a Shashenka. Cuando les dé la señal. Salgan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan.

Con la maestría propia de una policía. Meiran sacó de la última caja una metralleta corta que también armó.

-Hija, no…

-No es un debate, Solomon.

-Pero…

Meiran se giró a Shashenka. Respirando profundamente, se acercó a ella, para jalarla un poco hacia sí y besar sus revueltos y sucios cabellos rubios. La joven bailarina parecía catatónica y no paraba de temblar aunque no rechazó a la castaña.

-Mi Enka… perdóname por haberte fallado… sé que tenías razón… soy un monstruo, nena. Pero lo voy a resolver. Voy a arreglarlo todo, preciosa… y yo… -reprimió un sollozo- … yo quiero que sigas bailando… tan bella como lo hacías… ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos… vuelve a bailar, koshka… por mí…

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, Shashenka le miró.

-M-Meiran…

-Ssshh… todo estará bien, Enka… cuídate…

* * *

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Ozha.

-Es sencillo, Joey. Querer y desear son para cosas que puedes tocar, oler, probar, sentir, escuchar, ver… en fin, lo que puede tener materia… pero amar, Joey, soñar… es tocar lo más profundo de tu alma y hacerla resplandecer por toda la eternidad…

Comprendiendo la mirada confusa del rubio, la gárgola se echó a reír bajito.

-Sé la diferencia porque yo la perdí… aunque no lo creas, esta gárgola de piedra amó alguna vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí… pero en ese entonces mi soberbia y mi temor a perder lo poco o nada que tenía me hizo abandonar mi sueño y con ello la felicidad de mi vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Ella era lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto. La perfección andando, pero lo mejor era que me amaba solo a mí. ¿Sabes lo que hice? Salí corriendo como el cobarde que siempre he sido. A veces los errores pesan más que todo el universo junto, Joey.

-Yo…

-Porque yo también me confundí como tú y llegué a pensar que mi sueño era ser el mejor de todos los investigadores de los Duelos de Monstruos y que el mundo me alabaría por mis conocimientos. No me di cuenta que eso era solo una meta que bien podía hacer cualquier día que se me antojara. No… mi sueño… el verdadero… era amar a mi Svetlana… mi dulce Svetlana…

Ozha miró a Joey directo a los ojos.

-Estoy empezando a olvidar mi nombre… mi nombre de hombre… mi nombre humano… yo ya no recuerdo donde nací o los rostros de mis padres… Svetlana es lo último que me queda, su recuerdo es lo que me ha mantenido de pie… pero ya no puedo más…

-¡Ozha! –Joey le tomó por los hombros, asustado al ver el color de sus ojos palidecer.

-… ozha… Sheriozha… sí… ése era mi nombre… Sheriozha y Svetlana… yo… yo la dejé porque quise perseguir mis sueños y mi sueño era ella… Svetlana murió de tristeza por mí… porque me dio mucho miedo perder lo que sabía… pero eso pudo haberse recuperado siempre… Svetlana no… ella está muerta… mi sueño se murió… porque yo tuve miedo y confundí lo que siempre puede reconstruirse con lo la flor de un día que se marchitó en mi mano…

-¡OZHA! ¡SETO! ¡YUGI! ¡RYOU!

-… cualquier día pude haber sido investigador… Svetlana murió de amor esperando… yo la maté…

-¡SHERIOZHAAAA!

* * *

-¡MEIRAN! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

-Adiós. Adiós, Enka.

-¡MEIRAN!

Meiran tomó la metralleta y saltó de Mary Sue corriendo directo a los monstruos voladores que al verla castañearon sus hocicos de felicidad, moviendo sus alas deformes para abalanzarse sobre ella pero la metralleta hizo bien su trabajo, despedazando a un número considerable. La bestia de la tierra aulló y su aullido sacudió la tierra. Estaba furiosa.

-¡AAAAHOOORAAAAA!

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Makyo pisó el acelerador, girando con brusquedad el volante para dirigirse a una dirección contraria a la de Meiran y las bestias. Solomon abrazó a Shashenka pero ésta se zafó de él para girarse a la ventanilla hacia la castaña.

-¡MEEEEEIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

La joven detective botó el seguro de una de las granadas y torció una sonrisa. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas furiosas se abalanzó sobre aquella masa de colmillos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Aquella horda estalló en medio de una tormenta de arena.

* * *

La piel de piedra crujió, solidificándose. Ozha miró por última vez a Joey.

-No tengas miedo… -carraspeó- … no dudes, Joey. No dudes… eres el dragón que puede cambiarlo todo… no tengas miedo… ama y sueña… ama y sueña…

-¡NOOOO!

Encogiendo sus alas, la gárgola abrazó sus rodillas. La piedra había ganado la batalla. Joey observaba una perfecta escultura de una gárgola que alguna vez había sido humano.

-Sheriozha… ¿uh? ¡NO! ¡SHERIOZHA! ¡SHERIOZHA TRIEVSKY! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

-Merian… snif… Meiran… Meiran…

El llanto de Shashenka era desconsolado. Makyo y Solomon se observaron en silencio antes de seguir mirando al frente, batallando por no llorar también. Poco les duró el duelo, unas nubes negras descendieron sobre ellos tomando una forma enorme.

Shiva.

Ni advertencias, ni intercambio de palabras. No hubo más. Los seis brazos del poderoso dios cayeron sobre Mary Sue, despedazándola.

A lo lejos un dios oscuro se carcajeaba.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	30. Zapatillas de Ballet

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Un adiós en la pared_

_Dos palabras,_

_Algún día volveré, rabia amarga._

_No se es fiel con la razón,_

_Sino con el alma._

_Una tarde tú y yo_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo, abrazados_

_Pienso en ti_

_Es que tengo miedo._

_Pierdo a pulso el corazón,_

_No te miento._

_Te he esperado_

_En el andén de tus ojos_

_Y mi voz se quiebra en dos_

_No hay retorno_

_Llueve triste dentro de mí_

_Me llueve otoño._

_Y él vuelve al norte_

_Y busca su estrella_

_Y él sueña que la alcanza_

_Y con ella muere._

_Hojas secas que al pisar_

_Me van contando mi soledad_

_El silencio viene y va,_

_Trae sonidos de ciudad_

_Bebe los vientos_

_Vientos por ella_

_Que ya no volverá._

… _(Hojas Secas, Miguel Bosé)._

**CAPITULO XXIX. ZAPATILLAS DE BALLET.**

Shashenka abrió sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y mucho más sus heridas. Estaba en algún lugar siniestro lleno de sombras y piedras negras que parecían reflejar el cosmos mismo. Gimiendo de dolor, se hizo ovillo sobre el duro piso, escondiendo su rostro de esa visión.

-Mi niña hermosa… ¿por qué lloras?

La voz gruesa le hizo respingar con miedo. Levantando apenas su rostro, buscó su origen. Un hombre fornido y alto, envestido en extrañas y oscuras ropas le sonreía complacido.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?

-¿Meiran? –gimoteó, asustada.

-Ah… ella… ella murió, linda. Murió por tu culpa.

-N-No… yo no quería…

-Sshh… -el hombre caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y posar una gruesa mano en su cabeza- Ya lo sé que tú no querías. Claro, jamás fue tu intención. Pero ella está muerta por tu culpa.

-Meiran…

-Mira, está por allá.

Como si fuera magia, una luz de ningún lugar iluminó el centro de la sala, dejando ver una especie de ataúd de cristal clavado verticalmente en el suelo negro donde Meiran parecía dormir.

-¿Lo ves? Está muerta.

-¡NOOOO!

Arrastrándose por sus heridas, la rusa llegó hasta el ataúd que abrazó con llanto desquiciado.

-¡PERDONAME! ¡PERDONAME! ¡MEEEEIRAAAAN!

-No llores, mi niña. De nada sirve, los muertos no escuchan a los vivos.

-¡NOOOO!

Shashenka gritó en lamentos desgarrados su dolor, besando frenéticamente aquél ataúd de cristal como si con ello pudiese revivir a la fallecida detective.

-No, no hagas eso –unas manos seguras tomaron su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas- Meiran ya no vivirá más, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el mundo de los muertos ya no existe y al no existir su alma se perderá para siempre. Aún cuando tú mueras jamás podrás volver a verla.

-No… snif…

-Ssshh, pero afortunadamente, me tienes a mí. Yo puedo revivirla para ti.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA!

Irkalla sonrió complacido.

-Muy bien, pero… primero, comencemos por recordar, ¿te parece?

* * *

_Región de Perechersk en Kiev, antigua Unión Soviética._

Las herraduras del grueso caballo sonaban contra la nieve como campanillas que anunciaban el alegre trote del equipo por el camino solitario de los campos nevados del poblado, cuyas casas distanciadas solo se dejaban ver por aquellos árboles cubiertos de nieve gracias al humo blanco de sus chimeneas que se elevaban lentamente al cielo frío y nublado.

-Padre, has olvidado la bebida del abuelo.

-Ah, por todas mis barbas, es verdad. Pero ya estamos muy lejos para regresar. Bueno, tendremos que combinarle de nuevo su vodka con un poco de agua.

-Jejejeje, ¡pero eso no lo convencerá!

-Chitón, a estas alturas, tu abuelo ya no distingue una vaca de un tonel.

-Jajajajaja.

La carreta subió por una colina torciendo su camino rodeando un enorme y grueso árbol viejo que ya amenazaba con caer de lo seco. Entró por un pobre y casi roído arco de madera y metal oxidado por donde se leía "Trievsky" en unas muy malas acomodadas letras pintadas con carbón. Luego de pasar por nuevos campos nevados, la carreta llegó a su destino a una casucha no muy grande pero si llena de enredaderas secas que prometían florecer en primavera.

Varios perros flacos pero fieles salieron de la nada a saludar a los recién llegados. Luego de lidiar con varias lenguas ansiosas y patas llenas de tierra y nieve sucia, el Señor Trievsky se volvió a su pequeña hija para bajarla de la alta carreta, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Koshka mía, ve con madre y avísale que hemos llegado para que ayude a bajar todo esto.

-Si, padre.

La pequeña corrió hasta el pórtico donde abrió la puerta, llamando a voces a su madre que le respondió desde la cocina donde platicaba con la abuela. Luego de saludarlas, se dio a una nueva carrera buscando a su hermano pero no lo encontró. Mirando por todas partes, decidió subir a su cuarto.

-¿Sheriozha?

Empujó apenas la puerta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. La seudorecámara de su hermano gemelo estaba vacía salvo la enorme cantidad de libros viejos y uno que otro nuevo que estaban esparcidos por doquier. Entrando de puntillas, la niña dio un giro lento. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrar una pequeña piedra de río.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te encontraré!

Tomando la piedra, Shashenka bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi atropellando a sus padres antes de salir despedida hasta el río también congelado donde comenzó a buscar piedras similares a las que llevaba en su mano enguantada con mitones de piel de oso. Riendo divertida, pronto encontró su siguiente pista. Una rama seca. Pero no era cualquier rama.

Chicos como ellos, de campo, reconocían las plantas por sus características físicas. La pequeña tomó su ramita seca y echó a correr una vez más. Su aliento escapaba de sus rosados labios cual vapor blanco mientras se dirigía a una de las viejas cuevas algo alejadas de la casa, ya cerca de las montañas y el bosque salvaje. Shashenka encontró el árbol cuya ramita sostenía y entró por el túnel que estaba detrás.

Luego de pasar por entre las rocas salientes, halló el nuevo escondite de su hermano.

-¡Sheriozha!

Quien le sonrió, dejando su gordo libro para llamarle a su lado.

-Sabía que me encontrarías, koshka.

-¿Por qué siempre estás cambiando de sitio?

-Pues por diversión y por perderme de cierta señorita.

-Jajajaja, si quisieras perderme, no me dejarías pistas, tontito. ¿Qué tanto lees? ¿No te aburres?

-No, es muy interesante, mira.

Sacando del libro viejo en su regazo una revista nueva, se la mostró a su hermana que abrió sus ojos como platos, tapando su boca con sus manos.

-¡Alexei Ilianovich! ¡Padre te dará una zurra si ve esto! ¡Está prohibido! ¡Es de los yanquis capitalistas!

-Ja, pero es bueno, habla de un gran hombre que encontró en unas excavaciones un juego antiguo de los egipcios.

-¿Uh? ¿Egipcios? ¿Es una enfermedad?

-Jajajaja, no koshka. En otro país muy lejano, hay una tierra donde siempre brilla el sol y nunca hay nieve. Ahí, hace mucho tiempo, existieron hombres que jugaron con fuerzas muy poderosas y les dieron el nombre de monstruos de duelo.

-¡Monstruos! ¡Sheriozha!

-No te alarmes, eso fue hace mucho pero este hombre, Arthur Hawkins dice que los egipcios los sellaron en unas lápidas de piedra. Cartototas de roca.

-Ahhh. ¿Eso es malo para los camaradas?

-Jajajajaja, hay koshka, koshka.

-¡Dime!

-No, de hecho, es algo que puede revolucionar al mundo.

-Pero la Revolución ya fue hecha, Rusia es ahora del pueblo y para el pueblo.

-Como se nota que has estado de nuevo ahí.

-¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Por… porque no. Dime, ¿Cómo te fue con la Señora Ypayeva?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Dice que tengo mucho futuro en mis pies!

Sheriozha rió, mirandolos, protegidos por gruesas y peludas botas.

-Quien diría que heredaste el talento de las tías.

-¡Seré una gran bailarina! ¡Y tú un gran cientiloco!

-Científico.

-¡Y cuando yo sea muy famosa, te compraré muchos, todos los libros del mundo!

-Gracias, koshka.

-En uno de ésos deberá venir como hacerte novio de Svetlana.

-¡Shashenka!

-Jajajajaja, ¡te has puesto como carbón de asado!

-¡Ven acá, demonio!

-¡No me alcanzas! ¡Mis pies son los mejores de toda la Madre Rusia!

-¡Agh! ¡Basta de ello!

* * *

_Diez años después…_

El minueto de la Hada del Azúcar sonaba perfecto y gracioso como siempre a manos de la pequeña orquesta que su estricto director guiaba mientras en el estrado los ágiles pies de Shashenka ejecutaban sin fallo alguno su interpretación frente al jurado de la escuela pero sobre todo al Comité de Admisión de la Academia de Ballet de Kiev.

Era el día de graduación del grupo de danza de la localidad, y como solía ser, los perfeccionistas maestros del Kiev estaban presentes en la búsqueda de nuevos talentos. Los alumnos miraban nerviosos detrás del escenario como los miembros del comité intercambiaban palabras y puntos de vista con sus profesores.

Sin inmutarse por el nerviosismo, Shashenka sonreía a su escaso público, haciendo sus movimientos como si en verdad fuera una juguetona y dulce Hada del Ázucar que Tchaikovsky hubiera imaginado al momento de crear esa pieza de tan difícil interpretación. Estaba orgullosa de portar el traje que su madre le confeccionara y su hermano, Sheriozha, adornara con sus locas ideas sobre copos de azúcar y unas graciosas alas de hadita que se mecían a su baile, agregando más gracia a sus gestos.

La pieza terminó y los demás le aplaudieron. Los del comité sonrieron, clavando sus ojos en ella al momento de hacer su reverencia.

-Hemos encontrado a una futura primera bailarina –murmuraron entre ellos antes de dirigirle la palabra- Shashenka Trievsky, eres bienvenida a nuestra academia.

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-¡Tranquila, koshka!

-Voy a hacer una gran bailarina.

-Primero veamos si soportas el entrenamiento.

-Me tienes envidia.

-¿Envidia, yo? ¿De tus flacuchas piernas? Ja, que la abuela orine mis libros.

-Eres un grosero, Sheriozha.

-¿No dijeron nada de tus alas?

-Oh sí, me dijeron que si me había atorado en alguna telaraña.

-Hm.

-Jajajajaja, todo te lo tomas muy a pecho, hermano.

El joven ya no le respondió, miraba asombrado un cartel donde se anunciaba un Duelo de Monstruos en Kiev. Casi tira la maleta de su hermana melliza al leer la noticia. Shashenka bufó y le dio un coscorrón.

-¿Qué haces?

- Mira, vendrán jugadores de todo el mundo. Por fin veremos algo más que cuadrados moscovitas sin cerebro.

-Un día, tu bocota te meterá en problemas.

-Campeonatos internacionales. Ahhh…

-Si en lugar de comerte libros, te hubieras puesto a levantarlos, tendrías brazos fuertes para jugar esa cosa.

-No es cosa, es un duelo, koshka. El duelo de los antiguos egipcios.

-Tú y tus locuras.

Sheriozha rió y abrazó por los hombros a su hermana.

-Es algo cierto, pero como dijiste una vez, tenebroso.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… tengo unas ideas… pero ya lo sabré cuando vengan esos duelistas, sus opiniones sobre sus cartas me ayudarán con mis hipótesis. Así que seré yo quien te traiga a Kiev.

-Padre no te dejará, siempre me haces esperar.

-Ah, claro que no. Además, los torneos son solo en las mañanas, así que para cuando tu y tus amanerados compañeros en mallas hayan terminado, yo ya estaré esperándote para ir a casa.

-¡Yuri no es ningún amanerado!

-Por las canas de Einstein que sí. Solo un maricón como él se aprieta más sus estúpidas mallas.

-Ten más respeto por mi compañero de baile.

-¿Por qué no te buscas alguien más? Alguien que por ejemplo, no use maquillaje.

-¡Sheriozha!

-Jajajajaja, me la debías.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, camarada. Svetlana no es una princesa inmortal, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, yo… bueno, quizá la próxima primavera…

-¿Sí?

-Pues… esté en casa.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Por fin has usado tu cabeza para algo más que no sea investigar!

-Bueno, ya. Pero aún no lo cuentes, vamos a hablar con sus padres primero.

-Abuelo decía que te casarías con tus libros antes de poder preñar a una mujer.

-Cielos. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Koshka…

-Ah… sabes bien que… ahorita no, Sheriozha… Kiev… es mi sueño… quiero ser una gran bailarina como las tías y tatarabuelas… la prima Ana ya está bailando con el Bolshoi…

-Desde que recuerdo que te dijeron que lo tuyo era la danza, no te he vuelto a ver haciendo algo que a ti te guste, koshka. ¿Cuándo volverá ese día, eh?

-Bailar me gusta.

-Pero no es toda tu felicidad.

-Hermano…

-Solo digo que hacer un espacio en tu corazón para algo que no sea la danza no va acabar con el apellido Trievsky. Eso déjamelo a mí.

-Jejejeje, bueno… lo pensaré.

-Algún día seré un investigador famoso como Arthur Hawkins o Solomon Motou. Y ese día, te llevaré a conocer muchos países y el mar, y el desierto…

-Sheriozha Trievsky, el historiador del Duelo de Monstruos.

-Me gusta.

-Vámonos a casa, el frío está congelando tu cerebro.

-¡Koshka!

* * *

-Ah, por todos los cielos… Sheriozha se olvidó de nuevo.

Shashenka suspiró, mirando alrededor mientras se abrochaba su abrigo, en las afueras de la Academia de Ballet de Kiev a donde estaba practicando en un pequeño curso antes de ser inscrita formalmente como miembro del ballet. La joven miró al reloj de su mano delicada. Sheriozha no llegaría y lo mejor era ir a la estación antes de que anocheciera.

Miró a donde la panadería y decidió romper con la dieta solo un poco pues no había desayunado nada. Ajustando su mochila, emprendió la marcha, con la vista fija en la rústica pero agradable panadería al otro lado de la avenida. Cuando estaba cruzando la esquina, una mole le arrolló, tirándola al piso frío.

-My God! Please, excuse me! I didn't see you!

Shashenka levantó su mirada, una joven de acento extranjero le hablaba en un idioma que apenas si conocía. Se asombró de ver sus facciones orientales entre un cabello ondulado y castaño como los troncos de los árboles que cercaban su hogar. Los ojos alegres de la chica le sonrieron al igual que sus labios. Vestía de forma extraña, con pantalones algo viejos y botines con una chamarra larga de cuero con un cuello de borrego. Unos lentes oscuros le servían a modo de diadema.

-Forgive my rudeness, I am Meiran, nice to meet you.

Una mano algo atrevida le sujetó de su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Mientras Shashenka se sacudía la nieve y polvo de su tutú revisó a la extranjera. Parecía esperar algo pero ella no lo daría. Después de todo, estaba sucia gracias a ella.

-¡Koshka!

Con alivio miró a su hermano por encima del hombro de la castaña. Sheriozha llegaba corriendo con un par de libros en mano como ya le era su costumbre. Jadeando e inclinándose apoyado sobre sus rodillas, tomó aire antes de erguirse de nuevo.

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Qué raro.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-No es mi amiga, me tiró al suelo al chocar conmigo.

Sheriozha se giró de inmediato a la chica que le tendió una mano.

-Please, I didn't mean it. My name is Meiran Pei and I am a duelist.

-What? You're a duelist? Really? –respondió jovial Sheriozha.

-Yes… and you…

-Nice to meet you too!

Shashenka suspiró a propósito para llamar la atención de ambos. Sheriozha le sonrió bastante emocionado.

-Es una duelista, del torneo, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah.

-Vamos, Shashenka, no seas así. No todo el mundo quiere andar de puntillas.

-No es eso.

-Koshka, ya se ha disculpado. Si hubieras aprendido conmigo inglés, lo sabrías.

-Hm.

-Anda no pongas esos pucheros. Saluda.

-Sheriozha…

-¿Dejarás que una extranjera se vaya diciendo que los rusos son unos campesinos groseros?

De inmediato la joven se giró a Meiran para saludarla.

-Shashenka.

-Meiran.

Al estrechar sus manos, la bailarina pudo sentir una especie de toque eléctrico por sus manos. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos cafés de la extranjera que le sonrió de una manera muy extraña, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al máximo.

-Do you speak English?

-No, she didn't, she is too stubborn to do it –respondió Sheriozha por ella, riendo burlón.

-Too bad. Please, let me invite you a cup of coffee… or something.

-Wonderful!

Jalando a su hermana melliza y gemela, Sheriozha siguió a Meiran hasta la panadería donde originalmente la otra chica había decidido ir. Platicando animadamente con la extranjera, Sheriozha hizo cuanta pregunta pudo sobre los duelos y las cartas mientras tomaban una taza de café negro con un pan típico de la región. Shashenka escuchaba aburrida aunque no dejaba de inspeccionar la figura de Meiran. Sus ojos, su sonrisa… su libertad.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que ella no era libre. Gustaba de la danza sí, pero no como un estilo de vida. Se miró a si misma y se dio cuenta de lo frágil y asustadiza que era. Toda su vida siempre obedeciendo la ley Trievsky sin rechistar. Con su vida planeada al ser una bailarina como parte de la tradición familiar, la esperanza de la generación para poner una vez más el orgulloso apellido en los titulares de los periódicos y teatros. Un cuadro de honor más que colgar en la pared de la abuela.

Y sin embargo…

Meiran parecía estar más que a gusto con ser duelista y entusiasmar aún más las locas ideas de su hermano sobre los monstruos de duelo de los que tanto hablaba. Una extranjera, con ciertos aires de yanqui capitalista. Pero increíblemente atractiva y segura de sí misma.

Todo lo que ella no era.

-… vámonos Koshska.

-¿Eh?

-¿Dónde anda tu mente? Tenemos que irnos.

Shashenka parpadeó confundida. Meiran ya no estaba más con ellos. Sheriozha tenía su maleta en mano sonriéndole.

-¿Estás aún pensando en que color de maquillaje le prestarás a Yuri?

-¡Claro que no!

-Jajajaja, vámonos, vámonos ya.

La joven bailarina miró alrededor con discreción, como buscando a aquella chica que le había tirado… metafórica y literalmente. Solo el viento frío le respondió.

* * *

-¿Qué lees?

-Inglés.

-¿Inglés?

-Hay eco aquí.

-Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Irás al ballet americano?

-No, tonto. Solo… quiero aprender.

-Oh.

-¿Ya pensaste que pas de deux haremos?

-Aún no.

-Pues entonces ve y escucha lo que haremos. Te toca.

-Está bien, niña.

Shashenka bufó mirando como Yuri se ponía de pie para ir a la sala de música y escoger la pieza con la que harían finalmente su examen de admisión a la Academia de Kiev. Su hermano Sheriozha seguía viendo a esa china-americana duelista que a veces iba a verla a sus ensayos con su hermano mientras conversaban animadamente, haciéndola a un lado por su falta de conocimiento del idioma de Meiran. Algo que Shashenka ya no soportaba.

-Koshka.

La joven levantó sus ojos sorprendida de escuchar a Sheriozha ahí.

-¿Qué…?

-Jejejeje, ven, me dijeron tus compañeros que no están ensayando. Vamos a dar un paseo con Meiran.

-¿A dónde?

-Ya veremos. Vamos.

Sin preguntar más, Shashenka tomó sus cosas y su libro para salir con su hermano. Meiran les esperaba ya en una carreta de los Trievsky. Sheriozha trepó ágilmente y tomó las riendas mientras que Meiran extendía una mano a la bailarina para ayudarla a subir.

-No quiero te ensucies –le sonrió con un ruso incipiente.

-Gracias.

La carreta salió de la avenida para tomar una calle semidesierta y de ahí un callejón que los llevó a campo abierto. Shashenka y Meiran iban juntas con Sheriozha al frente, dirigiendo a los caballos que trotaban gustosos por el descampado.

-Me gustas –soltó sin más Meiran, mirando fijamente a la rusa.

-… ¿eh?

Se miraron largo rato, una sin poder dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus ojos y la otra sonriendo con cierto alivio pintado en el rostro. Sheriozha parecía ensimismado con alguna canción que slbaba, "ajeno" a la conversación. Shashenka se acomodó su abrigo y giró su rostro a otra dirección, sintiendo como sus mejillas hervían. Meiran rió bajito.

La carreta se detuvo cerca de un lago semicongelado. Los tres bajaron y se acomodaron entre unas rocas que bien les sirvieron de asiento. Sheriozha lanzó un suspiro, sacando su tan adorado cuaderno de notas.

-Les contaré algo –comenzó mirándolas- son las primeras en escuchar mi teoría.

-Oh, adelante –le animó Meiran.

-Pues bien, he estado leyendo todos esos descubrimientos y teorías sobre los duelos de monstruos. También he revisado las antiguas mitologías y leyendas por todo el mundo sobre la creación… y con la ayuda de Meiran pues he llegado a una teoría creacionista sobre el origen del Duelo de las Sombras.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ahora Shashenka.

-Los egipcios dijeron que esos monstruos provenían de una dimensión que ahora llaman el Reino de las Sombras… pues he estado pensando que ese reino debe tener un rey, ¿no? Pero no cualquier rey sino uno realmente poderoso. Tanto que sus monstruos pueden vivir fuera de su reino. De hecho estaba revisando algunas cartas antiguas de los egipcios así como libros sagrados y me he dado cuenta que hay como un dios presente en todo esto, pero no el personaje principal sino un "extra" que solo se limitara a observar. Sospechosamente siempre y a cada momento en la historia donde los monstruos de duelos tuvieran que ver.

-¿Y ese dios que hablas es… bueno?

-Todo lo contrario, si mis datos no son erróneos ha destruido algo importante, como un sello que protege a todo este universo… es un dios malvado y cruel… por algo hizo esos monstruos.

-Pero mis cartas no son malas, Sheriozha.

-Ah, porque no son las auténticas, jejeje. No me malentiendas, Meiran. Hablo de un juego de cartas esparcido en todos los montes de los duelistas. Son cartas específicas.

-¿Tú sabes donde estarán? –intervino Shashenka.

-No, pero sé como buscar… verán… Solomon Mutou se hizo de una realmente muy muy poderosa.

-¿Ah, si?

-El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Ah…

-Y hay una perdida… estoy casi seguro que el dios la hizo perder, contiene el poder para derrotarlo… en una narración de los egipcios se dice que cuando ese monstruo apareció el mal casi muere y que el dragón perdió su corazón al vencerlo.

-¿Otro dragón?

-Sí… aún no se bien cual o como se llama. Pero lo encontraré. Estoy pensando seriamente en escribir una carta al doctor Arthur Hawkins y comentarle mis descubrimientos. Y si Meiran me ayuda, a contactar a Solomon Mutou sobre los duelos. Sé que tengo información crucial que cambiaría las cosas.

-Mi hermano siempre tan soñador –rió Shashenka.

-Koshka envidiosa.

-Vaya, pero suena algo tenebroso lo que dices.

-Lo sé, Meiran. Y sin embargo, es el conocimiento lo que nos hace libres.

-Y que lo digas.

Un cuervo pasó volando sobre ellos, haciéndolos respingar con su graznido. Luego del susto, rieron divertidos.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí, esto ya me dio miedo –dijo Shashenka.

-Opino igual.

-Mujeres…

* * *

-¡Tercer lugar del Campeonato! ¡Meiran Pei de China!

Aplausos y luces de cámaras fotográficas inundaron el modesto estadio mientras Meiran subía al podio para recibir su medalla y trofeo. Mostrando su monte de cartas a los fotógrafos, los saludó brevemente antes de salir discretamente de ahí. Cuando ya nadie le veía echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Su único objetivo: la Academia de Kiev.

Al llegar, diestra como era en escabullirse, se dio a la tarea de buscar a Shashenka. La joven estaba en plena audición para su admisión formal. Meiran como pudo se metió entre la abundante audiencia que estaba observando el desarrollo del examen. Yuri y Shashenka bailaban como si fueran el uno para el otro, interpretando una pieza de Giselle. Meiran sonrió al verla, ya le había espiado en sus ensayos previos y admirado la maestría que tenía no solo para bailar sino para interpretar con tanto sentimiento su papel. La frágil Giselle moría en los brazos de su amado que no quería dejarla ir de nuevo, pero la luz matinal separaba a los amantes, reclamando el regreso de Giselle al mundo de los muertos del cual ya nunca volvería.

Como fuera en su campeonato, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Los miembros del Comité asintieron y Meiran podía observar sus manos firmar con rapidez y llenar nombres. Su intuición casi policiaca le decía que habían sido aceptados. Shashenka y su compañero se despidieron y salieron a los camerinos. Oportunidad que Meiran aprovechó.

-¿Shashenka? –le llamó bajito.

La bailarina se giró, asombrada y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Meiran le llamó hasta que estuvieron en el cuarto de utilerías donde nadie les escucharía.

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

-Mañas.

-Ah.

-Shashenka, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Eh?

Meiran tomó aire, dejando su premio en el suelo. Se arrodilló, sacando de su chamarra una cajita que abrió. Un anillo de compromiso.

-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-¡Estás alucinando!

-Me gustaste desde el primer día en que te ví y me doy cuenta que eres mi vida y lo que quiero siempre a mi lado. Ven conmigo, a China. Voy a dejar los duelos y entraré en la Academia de Policía. Siempre quiero protegerte. Siempre quiero amarte. Siempre cuidaré que nada te pase. Te amo, Shashenka. Te amo.

La perturbada bailarina solo atinó a echarse hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. Miró con algo de reproche a Meiran mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡No entiendes! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Es imposible!

-Podemos lograrlo, podemos Shashenka… ¡Shashenka!

Ésta salía corriendo del cuarto. Cubriendo su rostro y sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora. La verdad tocaba a su puerta. El momento crucial había aparecido en la forma de esa joven china-americana que le había confesado su amor y aún más le pedía matrimonio como si esa clase de matrimonios fueran posibles. No, estaba tan loca como su hermano. De hecho, Sheriozha y ella amaban de la misma manera, salvo que su hermano era correspondido.

Pero… y ¿Meiran no?

Shashenka se miró en el espejo de los camerinos. No estaba con Sheriozha por nada. Siempre lo había hecho con el afán de estar cerca de Meiran, e igualmente había aprendido el inglés para poder hablar con ella. Escuchaba las locuras de su hermano mientras observaba a Meiran.

Meiran. Siempre Meiran.

No podía engañarse. Incluso bailando con Yuri no lo veía a él, sino a Meiran. Era la Giselle de Meiran, la Odette de Meiran, el Hada de Azúcar de Meiran. Si su técnica mejoró fue por aquella impredecible pero excitante sensación que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en ella. Sus pies se movían casi solos de solo imaginar que lo hacía para Meiran.

Meiran. Siempre Meiran.

-Shashenka, debes apurarte, el tren de la Academia se irá. Vamos a partir con la compañía al Campamento de Verano –le dijo Yuri, entrando por algunas de sus cosas- ¿No es increíble? ¡Somos parte de la Compañía del Kiev! ¡Escucha eso! ¡Nuestros nombres estarán en la historia!

La foto familiar fue el centro de su atención. La Familia Trievsky. Su única esperanza siempre habían sido sus bailarines. Para dejar de ser campesinos camaradas ella tenía que ingresar al mejor ballet de la región. Como su prima Ana o su tío Rudolf. El apellido Trievsky ya era de respeto entre el gremio. Jamás nunca faltaría en cada generación un miembro de la familia que no estuviera con su nombre escrito en plata en las placas del Teatro de Moscú.

-¿Shashenka?

-Allá voy…

Como una zombie que autómata sabe que hacer, así Shashenka recogió sus cosas y apagó las luces sin mirar atrás. Siempre sería una bailarina que danzara al ritmo de la música de otros.

Siempre.

* * *

-Antiguos ancestros. Sabios antepasados que cuidan nuestros rumbos desde las estrellas. Quiero presentarles a mi pareja y esposa. Shashenka Trievksy.

Meiran sonrió emocionada y Shashenka sintió mariposas en su estómago. Mirando a las lápidas de los ancestros de su ahora esposa que reposaban en silencio tranquilo dentro de la pequeña pagoda donde habían celebrado una ceremonia clandestina a modo de matrimonio. Meiran lucía hermosa en su traje típico de color rojo. Ella vestida en su tutú blanco, cierta obsesión de Meiran por ello y que también divertía a Shashenka.

Habían escapado de Rusia con ayuda de Sheriozha. Eran libres y ahora estaban casadas.

Shashenka moría de nervios.

-¿Puedo besar a la novia?

-Supongo…

-Enka…

Sus labios se unieron. Mejor que un conmovedor final de escena o salto triple sin caída ruidosa, Shashenka sintió ese beso como si fuera el despertar a su vida. La verdadera. Y que mejor que al lado de Meiran.

-Meiran… te amo…

Pensó que no podía ser más feliz, pero una vez más, Meiran se encargó de desmentirle al sonreír con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, antes de abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al menos la de Shashenka sí lo era.

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

El tren corría veloz a través de los páramos tristes y secos de Kiev, la gran Unión Soviética había caído. El imperialismo había triunfado. Depresión económica y emigración en masa dejaron aquellos parajes verdes y sembradíos llenos en miserables paisajes de desolación que esperaban sin ánimo la llegada del crudo invierno.

Sheriozha estaba muerto.

¿Por qué no había podido sentirlo? ¿Por qué? Siempre estuvieron conectados no importaba la distancia. Sheriozha llamaba a escondidas y ella le contaba gustosa su nueva vida. Sheriozha luego ya no llamó y ella creyó que sería por casarse con Svetlana, seguro ella le había sabido poner en su lugar con sus locuras de duelo de monstruos.

Pero estaba muerto…

Shashenka se arremolinó contra su asiento, ajustando su abrigo grueso. Sabía que había hecho mal en gritarle a Meiran. Cierto que su culpa no había sido. Estaban muy lejos y aún ignoraba que había ocurrido realmente, pero el hecho era que ninguna de las dos tenía relación en el deceso.

-Le pediré perdón cuando regrese.

El tren llegó a la parada rural. Nadie le esperaba. Y ella tampoco. Había transgedido todas las normas habidas y por haber del mundo y de la Familia Trievksy. No era nada de la familia. Esperando al rústico taxi, fue rumbo a su viejo hogar.

-¿Es usted familiar de los Trievksy? –le preguntó el taxista.

-Podría decirse.

-Mejor no debiera ir. Ese lugar es el altar del demonio.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, el demonio vive ahí.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-El joven que murió… estaba loco… loco de atar… debió quedarse en donde fue cuando partió hace tiempo… se trajo al diablo… eso hizo.

-No… entiendo.

-Antes era todo normal, él hasta tenía una novia. Pero se fue cuando la locura le entró en los sesos y la pobre chica se murió de pura pena por él. Cuando volvió ya estaba enterrada de días.

Shashenka pasó saliva.

-¿Sabe a donde fue?

-Nadie lo supo, mejor. Cosas del diablo. Siempre estaba diciendo que los monstruos, monstruos y más monstruos. No es de cristianos. Un monstruo se lo comió. Y el diablo reclamó su alma.

La joven agradeció que llegaran en ese momento. Pagando al taxista, bajó para entrar al camino que llevaba a la granja igualmente azotada por la crisis económica. Encogiéndose un poco ante el frío del exterior, caminó a donde la casa, tocando con timidez. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mujer madura le abrió.

-Ah… perdón… ¿esta es la casa Trievksy?

-Sí, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Am… Shashenka… Shashenka Trievksy.

-No hay ninguna Shashenka en la familia. Yo soy Ilia, hermana del primo del señor Trievsky, descanse en paz.

-Sí… bueno, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿A qué?

-Yo… mi hermano…

-¿Qué no sabes, niña? Sheriozha está muerto… el diablo se lo llevó.

-Ah…

-¿Eres de esas reporteras, no? ¿Qué buscan historias que vender?

-No… yo…

-Cien rublos.

Shashenka no creía lo que escuchaba, pero accedió a la cantidad. La mujer casi se lo arrebató dejándola pasar mientras contaba el dinero.

-Escaleras arriba. ¿Llevas un crucifijo? ¿No? Toma, el diablo aún visita.

-G-Gracias…

-Suerte.

Sin más que decir, Shashenka subió a la recámara de su hermano. Todo por fuera estaba normal, salvo quizá lo viejo y descuidado pero incluso los cuadros eran los mismos.

No así dentro.

Empujando la vieja puerta que rechinó, la joven se topó con un escenario que le produjo escalofríos. Todas las paredes, incluso el techo estaban salpicadas de sangre. Manchas enormes por todo el suelo atestiguaban la horrible masacre que había sucedido. Los libros esparcidos y algunos rotos llenaban el sitio sin dejar mucho espacio para caminar. Shashenka levantó una hoja. Le llamó la atención que estaba desgarrada… garras de animal.

-Terrible, ¿no? El pobre loco estaba ya poseído por el diablo cuando vino por su alma pecadora y asesina –dijo la mujer entrando al cuarto.

-¿Qué…?

-Sheriozha idiota bueno para nada, mira que gastarse los ojos en leer estas porquerías. Pero fueron estos libros malditos quienes le llevaron a invocar al diablo y traerlo aquí mismo. A esta casa.

-¿Sabe que ocurrió?

-Una noche que la familia fue a la misa de medianoche, el hereje de Sheriozha se quedó a leer una vez más sus libracos. Desde que la niña Svetlana se muriera se puso peor. Hablaba de monstruos que caminaban entre nosotros, habrase visto semejante blasfemia en las tierras del Señor. Pero el diablo vino y se lo llevó… vivo…

-¿Su cuerpo…?

-Desapareció. Solo quedó esta sangre como prueba de lo que le pasó. Pero ni su cuerpo ni su alma han podido escapar del infierno a donde se ha ido por toda la eternidad. Merecido lo tiene. La niña Svetlana enfermó por su culpa y ni cuando le llamaron para que regresara quiso hacerlo. El demonio ya le susurraba maldiciones y locuras desde entonces. Chitón.

La mujer escupió al suelo y pateó una pila de libros. Shashenka tomó aire, mirando el desastre y la escena sangrienta. Entonces sus ojos cayeron en una pequeña y rota ramita seca.

_/Pistas… el juego de las pistas…/_

Con premura se acercó a tomar la ramita y la olió. Pino. Eso era algo nuevo y desde que ella tenía memoria no crecían pinos en la zona.

-Disculpe, ¿hay pinos por aquí?

-¿Qué? Claro. Al norte de aquí.

-Gracias.

-No vuelva, señorita. Estas tierras ya están malditas. Van a quemarlo todo en cuanto el gobierno lo autorice.

La joven bailarina ya no quiso responderle. Bajando aprisa se encaminó a donde la mujer le indicara. Altos y frondosos pinos crecían en un pequeño y malnutrido bosque. Shashenka pasó largo rato buscando. Pronto encontró algo… una rayadura no natural en un tronco, al acercarse notó las astillas de una piedra.

_/Cueva… una cueva/_

Corriendo por todos lados, se dio a la búsqueda de una cueva que no halló. Frustrada, se dio media vuelta pero su pie falló al posarse en una raíz y cayó en una pequeña pero honda zanja, maldiciendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Al sentarse, abrió sus ojos como platos. Una pequeña y camuflajeada entrada por debajo del bosque estaba frente a ella. Arrastrándose para entrar, Shashenka se deslizó dentro y se encontró con un pasadizo secreto que le permitió después caminar tranquilamente. Era una cueva natural muy por debajo de su casa. Una que nunca había visto. Por fin llegó a donde pertenecían las astillas que encontrara en el árbol. Era un recoveco donde había más viejo libros amontonados con comida podrida y una mesita hecha de rocas donde descansaba el cuaderno de notas de Sheriozha.

Sin pensarlo, la joven lo tomó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sheriozha sabía que ella lo buscaría. Lo intuía como hermano gemelo. Así que había tomado las precauciones necesarias para que solo ella lo descubriera. La explicación a todos esos eventos estaba en sus manos. Cerrando los ojos para tomar aire, Shashenka abrió el libro.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	31. Pesadillas

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Padre, madre_

_Un abrazo volveré_

_Héroes, causas_

_De un poder absurdo_

_Guerra, odio_

_No entendido bien porqué_

_Vivo muerto_

_Por un mundo nuevo_

_Me acercaré hasta el valle_

_Que me vio nacer_

_¡Qué amarga despedida!_

_Cantos de acero no quiero matar_

_Último grito de rabia y se va_

_Que no me llamen cobarde traidor_

_¡Partisano!_

_Patria y bandera_

_Yo os pido perdón_

_Hoy que deserto_

_Me armé de valor_

_Himno de paz por el hombre que fue_

_Libre_

_Libre_

_Como un águila seré_

_Vuelo alto_

_Que hay un mundo nuevo_

_Y llévame hasta el valle_

_Que me vio nacer_

_¿Qué niebla es esta, amigo?_

_Lejos de aquí_

_Sé que descansaré_

_Me iré_

_Me iré_

_Te escribiré mi hermano_

…_(Partisano, Miguel Bosé)._

**CAPITULO XXX. PESADILLAS.**

_12 de Enero_

Mamá estuvo llorando todo el día por la memoria de mi padre. Cuando tiene ese ánimo es mejor dejarla sola. Mis hermanos han venido a reconfortarla dada mi escasa habilidad para consolar viudas. Si supieran.

He vuelto a revisar el manuscrito. Estoy seguro que no hay ningún error al respecto. El Dios Oscuro existe y duerme en la mismísima Tierra, un caos reptante que quiere despertar. Está rastreando algo. Los egipcios contaban de un día de batallas crueles donde sus cartas más poderosas, las Cartas de los Dioses Egipcios combatieron contra un malvado, solo para ser aplastados en el momento crucial cuando el Dios Oscuro apareció para llevarse al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Pero no contaba con que los egipcios también habían despertado sin querer al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Ese dragón odia de sobremanera al dios. El resultado de la batalla logró que sigamos vivos. Pero el dragón negro perdió su corazón. Lo estoy buscando.

_23 de Enero_

La nieve no deja ir a ningún lado. He tenido que remitirme a mi habitación. Es peligroso hacer esto en casa. Siento que me observan. No son imaginaciones mías. Ese cuervo es el mismo que vimos cuando mi koshka estaba con Meiran y yo en el lago. Me mira y sé que algo trama.

Ni el servicio de correo quiere apoyarme. Estoy encerrado en este maldito lugar de miseria. Solo me queda revisar una y otra vez los pergaminos druidas y los registros hindúes junto con los papiros egipcios.

Abraxas… ese nombre ha saltado a mi mente. Es una dualidad, un ente todopoderoso y quizá con mucho la esencia misma de la creación del universo. No tiene maldad ni bondad. Es un absoluto que no cabe en un entendimiento humano. En su conciencia total ha creado muchas cosas, entre ellas a los dragones del Ouroboros. Y ellos lo han creado a él. Es una simbiosis perfecta. Si el Dragón Blanco de los egipcios es el mismo que el del Ouroboros podría yo ganar el Nobel de Ciencia. Ja.

_14 de Febrero_

Svetlana… Dios, ¡que idiota fui! No hay modo de que este remordimiento se vaya. Ahora mismo podría haber estado a mi lado, riendo de mis investigaciones. Sirviéndome un poco de vodka junto con un trozo de pan de aquellos que cocinaba solo para mí. Pero estoy solo por mi propia mano. Solo con ese cuervo que está en la ventana de la cocina picando el vidrio. Madre lo ha asustado con su escoba pero solo se ha posado en un árbol viejo, mirando a mi habitación. Endemoniada criatura.

Tengo el descubrimiento del siglo pero nadie lo sabe gracias a la ignorancia que me ahoga. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Esa carta que posee Solomon Mutou es ni más ni menos que el mismísimo dragón guardián de la Creación. ¡Albricias! Pero eso no es todo, las piezas del dragón están reuniéndose. No me gusta, porque desconozco si es por cuenta propia o el dios oscuro lo está haciendo de nuevo. Si tan solo pudiera escapar.

El cuervo ha venido a estrellarse a mi ventana. Ha hecho un boquete en el vidrio.

Si tan solo pudiera escapar.

_7 de Abril_

Tengo el nombre. He rastreado la línea de sangre, afortunadamente pude correr hasta la ciudad más próxima y conectarme a la red de comunicación del periódico local. No es una carta sino tres cartas del Dragón Blanco. Hay otra cuarta pero es falsa, la creó el dios oscuro para tentar a las demás piezas. Supe que Maximilian Pegasus, el creador de las cartas originales en el mundo moderno, ha hecho otras más.

Es increíble. Tuve un golpe de suerte de la nada. Madre me envolvió un pedazo de pan con periódico pasado y lo puso frente a mi puerta. Cosa de nada pero siempre me ha gustado leer. Koshka lo sabía, jejeje. Encontré una foto de un par de niños. Me inquietó el hecho de que son los mismos que vi cuando partimos a Mongolia –ese maldito viaje por el cual perdí a mi amor-. No hay error, tengo excelente memoria fotográfica. Son los mismos y me aterra leer en el periódico la fecha:

1934.

_29 de Mayo_

He tenido la tentación de hablarle a Shashenka, pero la cordura me lo impidió. Ah, koshka, como te necesito. Muero de miedo en mi prisión de pobreza.

El dios oscuro perdió su poder cuando le arrancó el corazón al Dragón Negro. Tuvo que hacerse humano para guardar lo que quedó. Pero eso no le impide estar jugando todo este tiempo contra nosotros. ¡Si tan solo pudiera escapar! Maximilian Pegasus es otro títere más. Trajo de vuelta las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios y activó la llave que despierta al Dragón Blanco de su sueño. Las siete piezas sagradas brillarán y él podrá atraparlas. Cuento con que el Alto Sacerdote haya reencarnado en alguna alma normal que no llame la atención del dios.

El cuervo no está solo. Hay un monstruo con él. No he conseguido verle bien en la noche cuando aparece pero es macabro. Horrendo.

_15 de Junio_

Cayó a mis manos un periódico. Estoy muerto de miedo y desesperación. Japón. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? "Niño genio vence a magnate en un juego de ajedrez". Dios nos ampare. Es él. Es él.

El corazón del Dragón Blanco.

_19 de Junio_

Una inesperada nevada nos ha dejado incomunicados. Ni tan inesperada. Los monstruos que danzan en las noches están cada vez más cerca. Abraxas heredó poder a sus hijas, o hijos aún no estoy del todo seguro. Bien podrían ser algunas féminas y otros varones. Esa línea de sangre corrió por un dragón chino que se enamoró de una sacerdotisa y que ésta a su vez se desposó con un norteamericano en la invasión americana a China. Tuvo un par de gemelos, los bisabuelos de Meiran Pei.

Esa misma línea corrió por un hechicero que tenía en sus ojos el poder del Fuego Azul del Hielo Eterno. Cuentan las leyendas druidas que caminaba sobre las nubes y volaba a las estrellas lejanas desde donde veía el futuro. Tuvo descendencia que heredó su poder, infaliblemente reconocible en sus ojos azules. Kisara.

Hubo una princesa en los cuentos védicos que soñó que un dragón le hablaba, cuando despertó estaba embarazada de un pequeño príncipe. Ojos púrpura, símbolo de los Djins, los demonios. Sin dudarlo le asesinaron antes de alcanzar la edad madura y quemaron su cuerpo no sin antes desmembrarlo. Ese odio carcomió por siempre al pequeño.

Un ser carmesí caminaba en silencio entre la jungla africana. Una especie de Wendigo. Sus ojos como el fuego tenían el poder de detener el sol en el cenit. Una alegoría al uso de la magia negra y blanca en el punto de balance cosmogónico perfecto. La leyenda dice que cuando los egipcios construyeron sus pirámides, caminó a ellos y se convirtió en su vidente de muertes trágicas, algo no muy popular para el pueblo egipcio.

_27 de Junio_

Aparecieron marcas de garras alrededor de la casa. Madre asustada de que los osos hayan bajado antes de tiempo de las montañas. No son osos sino los monstruos que avisan que pronto me matarán. Al dios oscuro no le apetece que los humanos husmeen demasiado en sus asuntos personales y que le echen a perder sus planes.

Dos dragones, son dos. Uno blanco y otro negro. Como el Ying y el Yang. Luz y Sombra. Equilibrio y Caos juntos. Vida y Muerte. Son la clave del Ouroboros. Cuando se fusionan se hacen invencibles de tal suerte que el poder de Abraxas fluye en ellos. Un big bang mágico. El dragón blanco duerme en el corazón de un niño genio del Japón. ¿Dónde estará el corazón del dragón negro?

_29 de Junio_

La tormenta azota en esta noche. El cuervo grazna y picotea mi ventana. Lo saben. Estoy solo. Vienen ya por mí… koshka… hay pocas cosas de las cuales me alegro y una de ellas eres tú… tienes mi sexto sentido para ver más allá de las cosas… solo que en ti se dio de otra forma… pero al fin y al cabo lo has hecho… tienes a tu lado a la última heredera de un poder ancestral que deberá despertar cuando el tiempo apremie, koshka. Confío en que puedas lograrlo.

El dios oscuro ha imitado a Abraxas… tiene dos monstruos por hijos cuyo poder solo ha ido creciendo con la avaricia de los hombres por más poder. Los quiere para destruir el Ouroboros. No es solo que el mundo se destruya koshka, es todo lo que no vemos y desconocemos. La vida misma. Y ahora reclama mi alma por inmiscuirme en ello. No tengo miedo de eso, Shashenka. Acepto ese destino, quizá con ello vea a Svetlana. Lo que me duele es dejar desamparados a los dos dragones. Y más aún no haber descubierto donde duerme el dragón negro.

Ahí vienen… escucho sus pasos inestables subir por las escaleras…

Es…

…

Koshkkkk

No tp anf kneu….

Me falta la respiración… dios, me duele horrible… y sabes que soy un cobarde al dolor… koshka… tomé la escopeta de padre para defenderme… él ha venido riendo a mí… sabe que sé muchas cosas, pero aún más quiere estas notas… no lo dejes… he inscrito los sellos de protección para que solo tú puedas abrir estas hojas y darle al mundo las armas para defenderse koshka… koshka…

Meiran encontrará al dragón, tú lo verás a los ojos y sabrás que es él. No estará muy lejos del dragón blanco… protégelos koshka… yo ya no puedo… el monstruo me ha mordido un costado y sangro por todos lados… la vista me falla… me concentro…

Koshkka…

Te quiero mucho… hermna mucs

… el… blanc s llama…

… negro… furttte…

… ojos rojos…

* * *

Shashenka dejó caer el cuaderno de notas, con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho en cualquier segundo. Notas confusas para cualquiera pero que con las memorias de la chica se fundían en una visión de la verdad que estaba aterrándola.

Se giró alrededor, buscando… no entendía porque su recámara estaba llena de sangre y destrozos si al fin había podido escapar a al cueva.

_/ ¿Qué fue de Sheriozha? /_

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –siseó una voz.

Shashenka respingó, lanzando un grito. La figura salió de entre las penumbras de la cueva. Un joven de rasgos hindúes con una sonrisa diabólica.

-No sabes lo aburrido que es esperar aquí tanto tiempo. Suerte que llegaste, linda. Y abriste ese cuaderno para mí.

-¿Qué?

El joven se transformó en el acto en un dragón negro y deforme que se plantó frente a ella.

-Los monstruos existen. Bu.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Shashenka quiso correr pero el dragón le hizo tropezar con su cola. Al verla caer, se echó a reír y tomó con sus garras el cuaderno que hojeó con interés.

-Tu hermano tuvo un sabor muy rico. El sabor de la soberbia. ¿Tú a que sabrás?

-¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

-Aunque pensándolo bien… -Khura se acercó a ella- No eres como él, estás temblando de miedo. Mmmm. Bueno, siempre existen las dos caras. Tú hueles a magia. Has estado con alguien mágico. ¿Será acaso mi dragón? Ahhh, ya sé lo que haremos. Usarás tu miedo para lastimar, herir y llamar la atención de mi dragoncito lindo. Luego te avocarás al dragón negro. Y cuando hayas terminado, por fin te diré que fue del alma de tu hermano… Noooo, eso es algo muy aburrido. Mejor te diré que fue de él.

El dragón enroscó su cuerpo alrededor de la chica que chilló desesperada y aterrada.

-Los humanos que son muy malos terminan convirtiéndose en monstruos. Tu hermano se ha vuelto un monstruo justo como yo o mi hermanita. Tú también te convertirás en un monstruo, solo que a ti te daré el don de la máscara. Cuando te veas en un espejo, verás el monstruo que realmente eres. Cuando alguien te de un beso, sentirás tus labios espantosos y deformes. Cuando te acaricien, sentirás tu verdadera piel de bestia blasfema. Serás el monstruo que nadie puede ver sino tú misma. Jajajajaja. Te pudrirás por dentro, justo como tu hermano. Y nadie podrá salvarte. Escupirás palabras crueles y nadie escuchará a tu corazón llorando por ellas, sufrirás en silencio el ser un monstruo hasta que tu cuerpo ya no lo soporte.

Tomando el mentón de Shashenka, Khura clavó sus ojos en ella. Leyó en ellos las cosas que la joven no decía pero eran evidentes para él.

-Dime, mortal, ¿siendo un monstruo, Meiran te seguirá amando? La tocarás con tus garras llenas de hediondez, le hablarás con tu aliento fétido. Amándola con un cuerpo corrupto que se pudre de miedo porque carece del valor para hacer lo correcto. Sheriozha lo veía en ti pero creyó el muy tonto que cambiarías. Los humanos no cambian, destruyen. Y tú destruirás. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Shashenka fue liberada y echó a correr. Resbaló por la nieve congelada y fue entonces que miró su reflejo.

Un monstruo.

Gritó con todas las fuerzas que poseía, su grito solo fue igualado a la risa de Khura que se retorció divertido al verla huir de ahí con tropiezos violentos. Corrió y ya no miró atrás.

Nunca más.

Los monstruos existían. Ella era uno de ellos.

* * *

Shashenka se cubrió su boca con una mano temblorosa. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraron a la gárgola de piedra que parecía ya dormir como quien duerme agotado. Pasó su mano pero la quitó al ver lo que traía en ella. Levantó su mirada hacia donde yacía dormido Seth. Pasos silenciosos de bailarina se le acercaron.

Se hincó con suavidad y miró la daga negra con inscripciones doradas. El poderoso dios oscuro le había prometido resucitar a Meiran si ella clavaba la daga en el corazón del Dragón Blanco. Le había recordado lo que era y lo único que le quedaba para salvar el amor que sentía por Meiran.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Su mano libre rozó apenas la mejilla pálida del dragón. Tan inocente y gentil como cuando le viera. Tantas veces trató de decirle a Meiran quien era en realidad pero palabras retorcidas salían de su boca y terminaba cada vez más desquiciada. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir a raudales. No podía herir así a un dragón que moría por estar con su par porque le amaba de la misma manera en que Shashenka amaba a Meiran. Shashenka amaba a Meiran. Y no pudo decírselo más. Perdió el valor. Perdió la fe en sí misma.

-Yo no quería… -sollozó.

-Meiran lo sabía –respondió Seth abriendo sus ojos. Shashenka le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Ella sabía que la amabas, porque no te amaba por tu cuerpo sino por tu alma. Pura y blanca como la nieve en una mañana de invierno.

-Pero murió por mi culpa.

-Te salvó la vida. Porque te amó.

-Yo debí haberle dicho a Joey…

-Ya lo sabe.

-Pero…

-Ya no te castigues más. Perdónate, Shashenka.

-Dragón… snif… yo… ¡LO SIENTOOO!

La rusa dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Seth quien le acarició con ternura mientras ella lloraba a mares. Su cuerpo esbelto fue sustituyéndose poco a poco por una masa deforme y putrefacta llena de pus y babas con una piel cascaruda y con algunas púas rotas. Su llanto ahora ronco junto con su grito hizo despertar al resto que en el acto se pusieron de pie, tomando lo que tenían a mano para golpearle sin preguntar.

-Joey… -susurró Seth con firmeza, deteniéndole con la mirada.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué es eso? –gritó Ryou, abrazando a Honkie.

-¡Maldita sea, Seth! ¡Aléjate de eso!

Seth tomó entre sus manos el rostro deforme de Shashenka. Sus ojos azules le devolvieron el reflejo de quien alguna vez fuera una tierna bailarina.

-Ya no llores más.

Shashenka lanzó un graznido y se separó del ojiazul. Reptando a Joey, le miró unos segundos antes de "sonreírle" a través de una fisura que parecía ser un hocico. El rubio volvió a levantar la piedra que tenía en mano pero Seth se puso de pie, negando.

-Déjala.

Aquel monstruo que se arrastraba penosamente gimió de nuevo y extendió sus brazos deformes y podridos.

_-/Ámale y no dudes, no dudes por favor… tu corazón aún es puro y puede obrar el milagro… no le dejes morir…/ _

-¿Qué…? –Joey sacudió su cabeza al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, tenebrosamente conocida.

-Joey, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Yugi.

_-/No huyas de ti mismo, o te convertirás en tu propio asesino. Mírame, mírame como me he vuelto un monstruo por tanta mentira y miedo, no dejes que te pase eso… Joey… tú eres el verdadero Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Has renacido para estar al lado de tu Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules…/_

El rubio jadeó confundido, mirando al ojiazul que le observaba tranquilamente.

_-/… tú eres él… él es tú… no hay luz sin oscuridad… ama, Joey… y no tengas miedo…/_

-¿Estás bien, Joey? ¿Qué sucede?

Joey jadeó más confundido todavía. Yugi se aferró a él cuando Shashenka levantó la daga oscura y la clavó en un costado de su garganta, abriéndosela hasta el otro extremo. Pus, baba y sangre oscura salieron a borbotones.

_-/Yo le amaba y la maté… no lo hagas tú… solo basta un latido para cambiar tu corazón…/_

El monstruo cayó muerto.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?

-¡Miren! –señaló Mokuba.

El cuerpo corrupto volvió a su estado original. La sorpresa y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al mismo tiempo cuando el grupo vio el cuerpo desangrado de Shashenka. Joey cayó de rodillas, mesándose los cabellos.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!

Un rumor como de olas se dejó escuchar. Todos se giraron a la dirección por donde habían llegado. El castaño fue el primero en hablar.

-Tenemos que irnos ya. El tiempo apremia.

-Pero… Rebeca… Shashenka… Sheriozha… -gimió Yugi.

-Mokuba.

-Sí, Nisama.

-Tomen el Libro de los Muertos.

-Estás demente. Yo no meteré las manos al cuerpo de Rebeca. Hazlo tú si quieres -refutó Joey.

Seth le dirigió una mirada al rubio y luego echó a andar de la mano con Mokuba. Ryou le siguió, aún llorando. Yugi se giró a Joey.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Vámonos. Ya no puedo ver más esto.

El grupo desapareció. El rumor se acercó. Khura en forma de dragón llegó arrastrándose. Sobre su cabeza venía Kaho quien bajó a donde Rebeca. Escupiendo sobre su cuerpo, terminó de abrir su pecho, aventando algunos gusanos. Con un crujido extrajo el Libro de los Muertos.

-Je.

-¿Los seguimos? Estamos cerca de ellos.

-No… aún no hermanito.

-Regresemos entonces.

-Tampoco.

-¿Uh?

-Jajajajaja.

Kaho abrió el libro. Sus letras, signos y símbolos estallaron en fuego. Todo el sagrado manuscrito se convirtió en un torbellino de fuego que la Maga Roja tomó a una mano, gruñiendo al controlarla hasta que por fin no fue más que una llamita en la palma de su mano que se echó a la boca como un niño se echa a la boca un dulce. Cerró sus ojos, danzando sobre sí misma y luego miró divertida a Khura.

-Hecho está. El libro ha vuelto a Padre.

-¿Entonces?

-Tío Miskra nos necesita. El verdadero duelo de cartas está por terminar.

-Ahhh… eso es más divertido aún.

-¡Vamos!

Ambos desaparecieron. Un mar de sangre y cuerpos en descomposición inundo el inmenso túnel. El cuerpo de Rebeca se unió a los restos, igual que el de Shashenka. Pedazos de piedra suelta terminaron por quebrar la estatua de Sherioza.

Después, todo desapareció.

* * *

-Joey, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Sheriozha? –preguntó Ryou mientras escalaban un risco extraño.

-Bueno… mpf… Abraxas… la cosa esa… tuvo tres hijas… mpf… de ellas nacieron Khura, Kaho y Kisara… los tres son hijos de Irkalla… que también es hijo de Abraxas…

-¿Irkalla y sus hermanas…? –Mokuba abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Así es, Sheriozha dijo que de esa manera Irkalla consiguió manchar su luz con la oscuridad. Luego los buscó y se encargó de que murieran de forma violenta… que su odio creciera en el Inframundo… y después los revivió en forma de cartas.

-¿Las Cartas Malditas? –jadeó Yugi.

-Eran tres en realidad, pero… pero… no contaba con que Kisara se topara… con… con…

-Conmigo –terminó Seth.

-Ella se salvó de la maldición… o algo así… Irkalla tuvo que seguirle de nuevo… uf…

Por fin alcanzaron la cima. Un terreno ancho y desértico se abría a sus pies. El cielo era rojizo y de nubes negras. Joey suspiró.

-¿Y el Dragón Negro? –inquirió Ryou.

-Bueno…

-El Dragón Negro perdió los cojones y se volvió una mariquita –terció una voz.

-¡BAKURA!

Miskra torció una sonrisa, cabalgando a ellos en su caballo de fuego.

-Bienvenidos a la arena de duelo.

-¿Qué?

-Hora del duelo.

-¡YUGI! ¡SETH! ¡JOEY! ¡RYOU!

Atemu llegaba persiguiendo a Miskra. Yugi al verle sonrió aliviado y corrió a abrazarle.

-¡YAMI!

-Aibou…

-Bakura –gruñó el Faraón- ¿Qué intentas?

-Yo nada. Ustedes lo hicieron todo. Y es Miskra.

-¿QUE DUELO Y QUE ARENA? –bufó Joey.

-Uh… el perrito tiene miedo –se burló Miskra.

-¡TU…!

El cielo tronó con fuerza. Las nubes se abrieron y del espacio negro bajó un enorme dragón y otra figura más pequeña. Al tocar la tierra, se volvieron los normales Khura y Kaho. Mokuba miró con aprensión a la pelirroja que no le devolvió la mirada. Todos estaban tensos, sin decir palabra.

-Vaya, vaya. Para ser una agradable reunión familiar todos estamos muy agresivos el día de hoy.

Irkalla apareció de la nada detrás de Atemu que respingó y se giró con brusquedad, jalando a Yugi lejos del dios que sonrió con una reverencia antes de caminar a donde Miskra, Kaho y Khura. El dios vestía sus ropas sedosas de colores oscuros con joyas preciosas y una complicada corona sobre su cabeza. Miskra bajó de su caballo mientras Kaho y Khura se colocaron a los costados del dios oscuro.

-Bien, la hora final ha llegado para ustedes. Si les he dejado vivos ha sido por mi buena voluntad y las ansias de seguirme divirtiendo con sus culpas y remordimientos floreciendo a cada instante de sus miserables y cortas vidas humanas. Por cierto, si pensaban huir ya no tienen a donde, los pocos dioses que sobreviven están tratando de contener al vacío que engulle el todo. Así que… parece que no tienen más opción que vencernos.

Atemu gruñó apretando sus puños cuando cayó de rodillas, jadeando y sujetando uno de sus costados. Miskra rió divertido.

-¿Duele? Duele aún más que te dejen sin patria, futuro y familia en una sola noche.

-Tú…

-¡Yami! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, aibou… una simple… herida…

-Bueno, pero que esperamos. Es hora de comenzar el duelo. Por favor, Miskra, prepara la arena para nuestros invitados.

El general asintió, balanceando sobre su cabeza su espada antes de clavarla de lleno en el suelo arenoso que de inmediato respondió. La tierra se cimbró y se movió como si fueran pedazos de loseta que se acomodan cual tablero circular. Cada uno quedó aislado del otro sobre un peñasco. Ryou se percató que la forma no era caprichosa sino que obedecía a un patrón mágico.

-El sello…

-Faraón –llamó Irkalla cuando todo se calmó- Como en todos los juegos en los que has participado, siempre hay que poner una apuesta de entrada. ¿Qué tal si yo doy esto… -Irkalla sacó de sus ropas un papiro que arrojó al centro de la arena- … y tú pones la Rosa de los Vientos?

Todos miraron a Atemu que jadeó cansado. Miró a donde yacía el Libro de los Muertos y luego sacó la llave mágica que igual arrojó al centro. Ambos objetos fueron rodeados por una especie de burbuja translúcida que hizo brillar una luz tenue en esos pequeños abismos que rodeaban a todos y les separaban. Irkalla sonrió.

-Hora del duelo.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	32. Carta Vs Carta

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Gracias muchas a quienes me leen y otras tantas a quienes me dejan un review por ahí. Gachias.

* * *

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
et lingua eius loquetur iudicium.  
__Beatus vir qui suffert temptationem,  
quoniam cum probatus fuerit  
accipiet coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
Oh quam sancta,  
quam serena,  
quam benigna,  
quam amoena,  
oh castitatis lilium_

"_La boca del justo meditará sabiduría  
y su lengua dirá su juicio.  
Bendito sea el hombre que resiste a la tentación,  
pues cuando haya pasado la prueba  
recibirá la corona de la vida._

_Señor, fuego divino, ten piedad.  
Oh, cuán santa,  
cuán serena,  
cuán benevolente,  
cuán hermosa,  
oh, lirio de la pureza."_

… _(Lilium, Elfen Lied)_

**CAPITULO XXXI. CARTA VS CARTA.**

-Faraón como bien puedes darte cuenta. Estamos estratégicamente ubicados según esta arena de duelo, siendo tú y yo los más cercanos al centro mágico donde yacen los dos únicos recursos para devolverle al todo su normalidad –explicó Irkalla- y tú gozas de una amable ventaja: tienes a las Tres Cartas de Dioses Egipcios junto con tus dos magos oscuros. Yo solo jugaré con Kaho y Khura. Me parece bastante justo en términos humanos, ¿no es así?

-No creo en tus palabras, llenas de pensamientos torcidos y trampas.

-Vamos, Faraón. Dame un poco de crédito. Solo he estado haciendo lo que ustedes. Pero terminemos de aclarar nuestro duelo. Será carta contra carta, ¿te sientes listo para el verdadero duelo?

Yugi miró preocupado a Atemu. Sus ojos se rozaron al verle cansado y casi translúcido como si fuera un fantasma. El mundo de los muertos también había desaparecido, el Faraón estaba por desaparecer dado que su alma ya no tenía lugar a donde reposar, como una hoja al viento que es destruía por el mismo vaivén. El pequeño se giró a Joey en busca de soporte. El rubio no despegaba sus ojos del dios oscuro, gruñiendo.

-¡Yami, tú puedes vencerlo!

-Aibou…

Miskra torció una sonrisa, mirando a Ryou que bajó su vista a Honkie que casi ya no respiraba. Mokuba observaba con tristeza a Kaho. Khura clavaba sus ojos púrpura sobre Seth que miraba al Faraón.

-Estoy listo, Irkalla.

-¡Ah, cuánta decisión! Bien, haz tu primera movida, Faraón.

-¡Slaifer, ven a mí!

El Dragón del Cielo apareció, mostrando sus dos fauces al dios oscuro que asintió girándose a Khura.

-Hijo.

-Sí, padre.

Khura se transformó en el Dragón del Caos. Ambos enormes dragones intercambiaron gruñidos y zarpazos. Slaifer lanzó su ataque frontal que el otro dragón recibió apenas moviéndose. Khura se sacudió como quien se sacude el polvo que le ha caído y luego levantó su cola que dejó ir de lleno contra el pecho de Slaifer, siendo atravesado por una dura y larga estaca negra llena de escamas. El Dragón del Cielo desapareció. Atemu cayó de rodillas de nuevo.

-¡Yami!

-No deberías tenerle tanta fe ciega a tus cartas, Faraón.

-Lo dices porque tú solo has usas para saciar tu sed de poder.

-Oh, creo que me dolió mi pecho por tus palabras.

-Finges saber de las cartas, Irkalla, pero desconoces el Corazón de las mismas. Y eso hará que pierdas.

-Mmm, buena teoría. Saca tu siguiente carta, por favor.

-¡Obelisk!

El gigantesco y fornido dios apareció, dándole un salvaje golpe justo en la cabeza de Khura que de nuevo solo se sacudió antes de morderle con tal brutalidad hasta que lo hizo pedazos, devorando los restos que quedaron del dios.

-Alguien está perdiendo –murmuró Miskra.

-Bakura… tú no puedes estar haciendo esto… tú no eres malo… nunca lo fuiste –gimoteó Ryou.

-Pero ahora lo soy –fue lo único que respondió.

El Faraón se puso de pie, sacando ahora al Dragón Alado de Ra. Kaho bufó, cruzándose de brazos. El dragón se transformó en el fénix y atacó a Khura, esta vez si hubo un daño que hizo que el negro dragón se sacudiera adolorido pero resistiendo. Irkalla arqueó sus cejas.

-Déjame entenderlo, Faraón. Dices que el Corazón de las Cartas es la clave para ganar un duelo. Luego que ese corazón es el alma de las pequeñas e inocentes cartas que arriesgan su vida por ti en cada enfrentamiento que has llevado a cabo sin esperar ninguna recompensa puesto que son tus "amigas" que todo lo harían por ti, igual que tus amigos de carne y hueso. Un cuento tan romántico no puede ser más que mentira.

-Di lo que quieras, Irkalla. ¡Ra, ataca de nuevo!

El ave de fuego volvió a lastimar a Khura que desapareció, regresando a su forma de carta en la mano de Irkalla que la miró con ternura.

-Esa mmm… "abnegación" de tus cartas no es más que ignorancia, Faraón. Si en verdad supieran quien es su amo, te abandonarían en el acto.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yami sabe como cuidar de las cartas! ¡Es el mejor!

-Gracias, aibou.

-¡Véncelo, Atemu!

-Joey.

Irkalla les miró uno a uno, deteniéndose en el ojiazul antes de volver con el Faraón.

-Bien, supongo que es turno de mi siguiente carta.

Kaho sonrió, transformándose en la Maga Roja. Acto seguido, hizo girar en el aire sus dos báculos antes de usar el de la perla negra en contra del Dragón Alado de Ra que gimió adolorido antes de desaparecer. El dios oscuro negó silbando.

-También escuché mucho de ustedes que el Corazón de las Cartas era el propio corazón del jugador en una unión casi de ensueño con el alma de sus cartitas. Mentiras, mentiras. Esos cuentos tan fantasiosos no funcionarán aquí. Este duelo es verdad vs verdad. Y la mía, es sincera.

-¡Calla!

Atemu sacó dos cartas más que invoco al acto. El Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura aparecieron desafiantes frente a Irkalla.

-Ah, al fin. Bueno, comencemos la acción. Kaho.

-Sí, padre.

Como si fuera una leona en caza, la Maga Roja caminó de un lado y de otro como midiendo a los otros dos magos. Volvió a girar sus báculos en el aire mientras las cartas del Faraón se preparaban para rechazar su ataque. Para su sorpresa, Kaho no atacó sino que se arrodilló frente a Irkalla, clavando sus báculos en el suelo.

-Haz tu jugada Faraón.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos, estoy siendo taaaan bueno. Jajajajajajaja.

Atemu gruñó.

-¡Mago Oscuro, ataca!

Un rayo cayó de lleno en la Maga Roja que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Muy al contrario, el Mago Oscuro cayó con fuerza como si se hubiera agotado de golpe. El resto se sorprendió al ver la escena.

-Espero que no hayas pensado que tu maguito de pacotilla sería rival para mi hija, ¿o sí? No me decepciones, Faraón.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa! –gritó Yugi- ¡Estás usando otra carta más!

-Oh, no. Todo menos eso. Este es un duelo limpio y mi Kaho es la que rechazó ese ataque. Claro que al ser mucho más fuerte que el Mago Oscuro le devolvió el golpe como quien golpea un tambor. Lástima que el Corazón de las Cartas no lo haya previsto. Jajajajajaja.

-Tu carta no puede vencer el poder de mis dos magos juntos.

-¡Uh! ¿Por qué no lo probamos?

La Maga Oscura ayudó a la otra carta a ponerse de pie antes de unir sus báculos y atacar a Kaho que les miró con cierto aburrimiento sin moverse de su sitio. Los dos magos cayeron con más fuerza contra el suelo. Joey jadeó al ver el sufrimiento de las cartas.

-Ah, que tristeza. Tuve la esperanza vana de que este fuera un duelo suficientemente entretenido antes de matarlos, pero una vez más han probado que mis teorías son ciertas. Ustedes solo son una mentira enorme y patética.

-¡Esto aún no ha acabado, Irkalla! –Atemu sacó otra carta- ¡Carta del Libro de las Sombras!

Kaho levantó su vista con interés. Cuando la carta fue invocada, de inmediato se recuperaron los dos magos que tomaron el libro, aumentando su poder.

-Quizá tu carta controle la luz y la oscuridad, pero al hacerlo pierde poder para mantenerse en equilibrio. No podrá resistir un ataque total. ¡Mago Oscuro! ¡Maga Oscura! ¡Ataquen!

Todos debieron cubrirse ante la conmoción que se produjo cuando las dos cartas invocaron su fuerza contra la Maga Roja. Joey estaba por celebrar la victoria cuando se percató de que Kaho estaba de pie, riendo como quien ha escuchado un chiste. Yugi abrió sus ojos como platos, sin comprender. Cuando los magos usaban el Libro de las Sombras su poder era invencible.

-Faraón, pero que cosas. No funcionó. Y no he estado haciendo trampa. De hecho, espero paciente a un ataque real. No juegos de niños. Kaho, muéstrales.

La pelirroja levantó sus báculos y los chocó, ambas perlas, blanca y negra se fusionaron por un momento antes de lanzar un rayo carmesí en contra del libro que fue carbonizado y desaparecido en un parpadeo. Atemu apretó sus puños.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre mis cartas y tus cartas? Que las mías saben lo que fueron, lo que son y lo que serán. Saben que deseo y que quiero de ellas. No hay mentiras entre nosotros. En fin, mis cartas si gozan de un verdadero Corazón de las Cartas. Las tuyas solo han vivido en la mentira, Faraón.

-Tratas de confundirme pero eso no sucederá.

-Los confundidos son otros. ¿No es cierto, Joey? –sonrió malicioso Irkalla al rubio.

-Maldito…

-Pero este duelo parece llegar a su fin. Que tristeza.

-Eso es lo que piensas.

-Ah, antes de que lances a tus pobres sirvientes a la muerte, quisiera decir otra cosa. ¿Kaho?

La Maga Roja le miró y luego se volvió a la Maga Oscura. Tomando su báculo de perla blanca lo apuntó a ella y sonrió victoriosa. El Mago Oscuro se interpuso. Irkalla rió y les aplaudió.

-Mahado, Mahado. Siempre has estado cuidando de esa pequeña bastarda. Pero dime, ¿y que hiciste con tu hija?

-¿Qué? –Ryou les miró asombrado.

-¿No la reconoces?

-¿De qué hablas? –bufó Atemu.

-Por favor, si ha sido más que obvio. Claro, si en verdad tuvieran un corazón esas cartas, Mahado se habría dado cuenta enseguida que mi pequeña es su hija también.

Todos estaban confundidos. Kaho clavó sus ojos carmesí en la Maga Oscura. Un rencor ya de antaño se dejó ver en ellos.

-Bien, pues que el gran y puro sacerdote Mahado también tuvo sus pequeños tropiezos. Pero bueno, son humanos, ¿qué puede esperarse de ellos? Enamorando a la madre de Kaho y prometiéndole sanarla de su "maldición" con el poder de Ra cuando ya fuera todo un sacerdote. Quien iba a decir que solo fuera un aprovechado que la embarazó y abandonó cuando el señor Faraón ordenó que estuviera a su servicio solo porque le salvó la vida una vez. Hipocresías.

-¡Mentira!

-¿No la ves en sus ojos Mago Oscuro? ¿No reconoces a esa chica a la que le prometiste amor eterno y que dejaste que muriera en el olvido? –el dios oscuro abrazó a la pelirroja- Pobrecita, yo la rescaté cuando se cortó sus venas en pleno río Nilo por amor a Mahado. La hice mía y mi poder le devolvió la vida a ella y a su hija nonata. Me convertí en papá. ¿No es fabuloso? Pero claro, tenía que darle una segunda oportunidad al honradísimo sacerdote Mahado de restituirse y me hice a un lado. Que pena que el sacerdote lindo ya estuviera ocupado limpiando las porquerías del Faraón y consintiendo a una niña boba que ni poderes mágicos tenía.

Irkalla fingió un suspiro adolorido antes de carcajearse. Atemu miró al Mago Oscuro cuya expresión decía lo muy confundido que se encontraba.

-¡Estás mintiendo, Irkalla! ¡Eso no sucedió nunca! –gritó Yugi.

-Eso es lo que dicen porque lo único que recuerdan lo recuerdan a través de la memoria del Faraón que bien me encargué de confundir con ayuda de Miskra.

-Viste lo que mi señor quiso que vieras, Faraón. Pero la verdad es demasiado horrible para que tú y tus pusilánimes amigos la soporten –habló Miskra.

-Y parte de esa verdad es que Kaho era hija de Mahado. Ahora es mi hija. La reclamé cuando la turba ignorante llamada pueblo de Egipto la mató a golpes porque era diferente. Justo como lo hizo el Faraón, ¿no es así Atemu? –continuó Irkalla, mirando a éste- ¿Quién dio la orden de encerrar a una niña loca en las mazmorras?

-Eso no…

-Ah, pero claro que fuiste tú. Mahado no lo supo porque… es cierto… estaba bien muerto a tu nombre.

El Mago Oscuro se giró al Faraón que igual le miró asombrado.

-¡No es cierto! –habló la Maga Oscura.

-La idiota ha hablado –gruñó Kaho- Parece que si sabe para que es su hocico.

-Kaho… -gimió Mokuba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Que dura es la verdad cuando se han esforzado tanto por ocultarla. Porque… si Mahado tuviera un verdadero Corazón de las Cartas, enseguida hubiera sentido todo el dolor y pena por la que mi hija pasó para estar aquí, frente a su olvidado padre y decirle…

-… te odio –terminó aquella.

Otro rayo de luz negra y blanca atacó al Mago Oscuro que ni hizo nada por defenderse. Atemu hizo brillar su ojo de Ra y le protegió, jadeando un poco más por el esfuerzo.

-¡Yami!

-Mahado… ¿estás bien?...

-Sí… mi señor.

-Qué difícil es decirlo ahora, ¿no es así, carta del Mago Oscuro? Parece que te das cuenta de que tus años de servicio leal y muerte prematura no sirvieron de nada. La maldad no estaba en el pobre de Bakura que solo buscaba justicia para su pueblo masacrado. No. La maldad siempre estuvo en el corazón cobarde del Faraón que por cierto no pudo vencerme la primera vez y se inventó eso de que una de mis mascotas fue la causa total y que salvó al mundo de la destrucción encerrándola en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, etc, etc, etc. En ese rompecabezas lo único que duerme es la maldad del corazón del Faraón Atemu. No más.

-Madre siempre te lloró –intervino Kaho- Día tras día te lloraba porque volvieras a su lado. Incluso cuando te largaste con el Faraón no sintió odio por ti. Pero yo si te odio, te odio por ella, te odio por mi hermano, te odio por mi verdadero padre, te odio por todas las almas inocentes que asesinaste y abandonaste. Te odio. ¡TE ODIO!

Un aura de luz roja y negra rodeó a la Maga Roja, su armadura que se asimilara a la del Mago Oscuro comenzó a cambiar, haciéndose más complicada y puntiaguda. Signos extraños aparecieron en ella, brillando como si fueran de fuego. Irkalla sonrió.

-Ya no es más otra cartita. Es una Archimaga y está muy enojada por cierto.

Kaho lanzó un grito de odio y haciendo estallar en magia sus perlas se abalanzó contra la indefensa Maga Oscura que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse contra el furioso ataque que solo la magia del Faraón pudo a duras penas repeler, dejando a Atemu más débil aún. Kaho clavó sus ojos en el Faraón y lanzó un ataque menos agresivo pero aún poderoso contra él de modo que le provocó graves heridas, haciendo gritar a Yugi y los demás.

-¡JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A HACER TUS MONSTRUOSIDADES! ¡YA NO SERÁS MÁS UN FARAÓN HIPÓCRITA QUE SOLO QUIERE ESCONDERSE BAJO LAS FALDAS DE SUS DISCÍPULOS COBARDES Y ASESINOS!

Kaho se giró al Mago Oscuro.

-Si hubieras sido mi padre, yo te hubiera ayudado a vencer la oscuridad. Mi poder y tu poder unidos hubieran sido invencibles. Pero tuviste miedo de acercarte más a mi madre. Hiciste lo que hicieron todo los demás… ¡pero tú le juraste siempre protegerla! ¡Amarla! Y ella te creyó y murió por ello, porque nunca fueron verdaderas tus palabras. Nunca tuve un padre humano… -lágrimas de sangre cayeron por las mejillas de la pelirroja- Mírame, padre. Estoy por convertirme en algo superior a ti y a tu mundo humano lleno de mierda y mentiras. Estas lágrimas que derramó se van con el último pedazo de mi humanidad. Son lágrimas de rencor que lloro por ti y para ti. Voy a convertirme en hija de Irkalla, mi verdadero padre y redentor. Seré mucho más de lo que tú serás nunca. Y me alegra decirte que no lo verás. ¡YO VOY A DESTRUIR TU MUNDO PORQUE AHORA SOY LA ARCHIMAGA! ¡TODA LA MAGIA DE ESTE UNIVERSO ME PERTENECE!

-¡No tan rápido, Kaho! –exclamó Atemu, poniéndose de pie.

-¡YAMI!

El Faraón hizo brillar el ojo de Ra en su frente al momento que los Artículos del Milenio aparecieron frente a él para fusionarse en una espada dorada que Atemu tomó invocando en cantos egipcios el nombre sagrado del creador de la luz. Las cartas de Slaifer, Obelisk y el Dragón Alado Ra se fundieron en una luz blanca que iluminó casi por completo la arena de duelo, dejando en su lugar a la poderosa divinidad de la luz, Horakthy.

Irkalla rió para sus adentros, mirando a Miskra que solo suspiró como cansado.

-¿Se supone que deba temblar? –habló Khura con un bostezo.

-Anda, Faraón, ataca –se unió Miskra- Prueba tu teoría de que aquella vez, esto fue lo que salvó al pueblo de Egipto.

Joey miró a Atemu quien levantó un brazo para ordenarle a Horakthy que atacara, pero se detuvo con los ojos entrecerrados. Kaho le sonrió y alzó su báculo negro haciendo brotar una llamarada oscura que envolvió a la divinidad como si fuera nada.

-Falsos dioses, falsa magia. Falsos sentimientos, mentiras blancas. No puedes vencerme, Faraoncete, pretendiendo usar las mismas mentiras milenarias. Pues no existe tal poder más que en tu imaginación. Yo conozco los nombres de todos los dioses, y esta cosa no lo es –Kaho miró a Horakthy -¡DESAPARECE!

El suelo comenzó a cimbrarse, la fuerza del hechizo de la pelirroja contra la luz de Horakthy provocó un fuerte sismo que casi tira a todos de su sitio en el sello. Atemu cayó de nuevo, agotado, cuando el estallido pasó dejando el cielo de nubes oscuras sin ninguna perturbación. Horakthy había desaparecido.

-¡No! –gimió Yugi- ¡Yami!

-Aibou… estoy… bien…

-¡Tomo el lugar de Yami!

-¡Yugi, no!

-Lo siento, pequeño Yugi. Tú tendrás tu estelar más tarde –respondió Irkalla con una sonrisa- Ahora es Atemu quien debe encarar sus culpas.

-¡Y aún no he terminado! –exclamó Kaho.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Nunca conseguirás nada! –grito Ryou.

Miskra se giró a él, arqueando una ceja.

-Mi señor ya lo ha conseguido, por si no lo has notado.

-¡Bakura!

-Él murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo que ves es mi general –Irkalla se acarició la barba- Uno tan bueno que ha destruido todos los ejércitos divinos. Destruyó el centro donde la Rosa de los Vientos descansaba y… tantas cosas más. Qué pena que nunca supiste valorar sus aptitudes cuando solo era un enojado ladrón de tumbas.

-No…

-Ahora, Faraón. Es mi turno de nuevo.

El dios oscuro asintió a Khura que se transformó en un nuevo dragón negro que serpenteó en dirección a Joey y Yugi. Atemu se lo impidió, invocando más de su ya extinguido poder. Seth miró esto en aparente calma.

-Vaya, siempre dependen del Faraón para todo –siseó Khura- Hasta para cubrir sus mentiras…

-¡Cállate lagartija podrida!

-Tus ladridos ya nadie escucha. Has perdido el valor.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Joey es muy valiente! –defendió Yugi.

Khura regresó a donde Irkalla, volviendo a su forma humana. El dios miró a sus hijos y luego se giró al Faraón.

-Esto está tocando a su fin, ¿qué harás, Atemu?

-¡Vencerte!

Atemu sacó su espada para pelear contra Irkalla que arqueó una ceja, divertido. Miskra igualmente desenvainó su arma pero en lugar de volverse al Faraón se giró a Ryou.

-Es tu turno.

Con un salto, llegó a donde el albino, tomándolo por la cintura para pegarlo a él. Todos los demás gritaron asustados. Atemu quiso intervenir pero Kaho congeló sus intentos con un furioso ataque que lo tiró al suelo. Mokuba gimoteó al verle así, con un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-Este sello necesita de ciertos sacrificios –dijo Irkalla, mirando a Ryou y Miskra.

-Bakura… -susurró aterrado Ryou- … perdóname, no debí dudar así de ti. Pero estabas lleno de rencor y odio, querías una venganza injusta. Si eres en verdad mi Bakura sabes que yo… yo nunca…

-Nunca pudiste olvidarme, fui parte de ti y dejé huella. Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no te evitó lanzarme a las llamas del infierno en un parpadeo.

-No… es que… Bakura…

-Hmm, lo sé. Yo también lo siento.

Miskra levantó su espada. Ryou dejó caer a Honkie.

-Hazlo Bakura –murmuró cerrando sus ojos- Si esto puede calmar tu odio, hazlo.

-¡RYOUUUU!

La espada entró por la espalda del albino, haciéndolo jadear con los ojos adoloridos mirando a Miskra que asintió.

-Cierto que me das tu vida, pero yo no la quiero. Quiero tu alma para ofrecerla a este sello.

Abrazándose aún más a Ryou, el general empujó la espada con un pequeño gruñido cuando la hoja les atravesó a ambos. Todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par. El albino tosió un poco de sangre.

-No… entiendo…

-Te lo dije, Bakura está muerto. Soy el guardián de Irkalla y voy a devorar tu alma. El último servicio a mi señor.

La sangre empezó a correr por todo el sello como si se deslizara por un complicado sistema de ríos que pronto rodeó a todos. Yugi comenzó a llorar mientras que Joey, el más cercano a Ryou, alcanzó a tomar a Honkie antes de que el montículo sobre el cual estaban el general y el albino cayera a un fondo oscuro y sin fin.

-Honkie… -Joey le examinó, dándose cuenta de que estaba apenas tibio- No…

Un nuevo estallido les envolvió, proveniente de ese fondo interminable, la sangre se fundió con algo parecido a una niebla oscura que al contacto con la forma del sello le hizo mutar en su forma. Atemu miró los signos con algo de temor.

-Oh sí –habló el dios oscuro al ver su reacción- Mi poder es tan primigenio que ahora te das cuenta que nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí. Solo me divertí con sus errores tan humanos que me han dado la victoria. Alabados sean los humanos.

-¡Ya basta por favor! –gimió Yugi- ¡Deja a Yami en paz!

Irkalla levantó su mano en dirección al Faraón y una ráfaga de llamas púrpuras brotó de su palma en dirección suya. Sin embargo, un campo brillante y luminoso protegió al egipcio. Khura y Kaho jadearon asombrados no así el dios que se limitó a hacer una reverencia a Seth.

-Dragón Blanco, no es contigo la pelea.

-Pero estás lastimando a los míos.

-No es así, de hecho, estoy salvándote.

Seth lanzó un gruñido. De la nada rayos de luz cayeron sobre el dios oscuro y sus hijos que debieron protegerse bajo su escudo mágico para no ser heridos. Irkalla le sonrió una vez más al dragón ojiazul.

-Por favor, déjame mostrarte el verdadero camino.

-Tú no conoces ningún camino.

-Ni Joey tampoco…

El ojiazul iba a contestar pero se encogió un poco antes de quedarse inmóvil, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué…? –Joey le miró preocupado.

-Eso fue todo, si el dragón vuelve a manifestarse, morirá. ¿No es cierto, Faraón? Tiene los segundos contados, jajajajaja.

-Tu maldito engendro…

-Ahhh.. te duele la muerte de tus amigos. No te preocupes, aún falta lo peor.

-Nisama, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Nisama? –Mokuba le llamó sollozando.

Atemu miró al castaño, y luego miró a Yugi quien le observaba con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, lleno de tierra, sangre y heridas. Sus ojos se posaron en Joey quien abrazaba a Honkie temblando. Mokuba de rodillas lloraba a Kaho mientras que Seth estaba luchando contra la maldición de Irkalla que estaba a punto de vencerle. Atemu podía sentir el dolor que estaba soportando para pelear, así como sus pensamientos que se estaban desvaneciendo. El Faraón miró su Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-Esto… no ha… terminado…

-¡YAAAMIII!

Una carta más apareció en la mano de Atemu.

-¡SELLO DEL ORICALCOS!

* * *

**Continuará…**


	33. El Fin Absoluto del Mundo

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: Para la pequeña Goth que hace de las suyas también. Para Arashi que me ha dejado conocer una triste historia de amor verdadero.

Ya dejo de estarles torturando con mis sandeces y mi mente reposa al fin de tanto caos histriónico-sentimentaloide XDD, o sea, doy gracias por todo con este chap.

* * *

_I've been living to see you.  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected,  
What do I do now?  
Could we start again please?  
I've been very hopeful, so far.  
Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong.  
Hurry up and tell me,  
This is just a dream.  
Oh could we start again please?_

_I think you've made your point now.  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
Before it gets too frightening,  
We ought to call a vote,  
So could we start again please?_

_I've been living to see you.  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected,  
What do I do now?  
Could we start again please?  
I think you've made your point now.  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
Before it gets too frightening,  
We ought to call a vote,  
So could we start again please?_

_  
Could we start again please? _

_Could we start again please?_

_Could we start again please?_

_Could we start again please?  
__Could we start again?..._

… _(Could we start again please?, Jesucristo Superestrella)._

* * *

_Amar a alguien para hacerlo distinto significa asesinarle. __(Igor Caruso)_

_¿Sufre más aquél que espera que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie? (Pablo Neruda)_

_Muy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor. (Stendhal)_

_Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondidos. __Pero lo que es más doloroso es amar a alguien y__ nunca encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes. (Olivia González)_

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII. EL FIN ABSOLUTO DEL MUNDO.**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que pretendes, Faraón?

-Eres tú quien debe temer, Irkalla. Con este Sello del Oricalcos, habré de derrotarte y enviar tu alma a un sitio sin retorno.

-Me impresiona como la mente humana puede ser tan podre. Y más me sorprendo de ti al ver que te ilusionas con algo así, pero adelante. Que el Sello del Oricalcos nos obligue a la verdad.

Kaho bufó entre divertida y hastiada, observando como el sello iba rodeándoles a cada uno son sus símbolos típicos, a la vez que el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura recibían más poder.

-Bueno –dijo Irkalla- Ya que estamos así, entonces comencemos con las confesiones. Es el momento decisivo de la humanidad y el Todo, donde la balanza ha de juzgar nuestras acciones. ¿No es así, Faraón? ¿No es acaso lo que siempre presumen ustedes? ¿La justicia?

-Tuerces el significado de las palabras esperando que nosotros reaccionemos a eso, pero te has equivocado, Irkalla. Yugi y Joey son las personas más honestas a las que te enfrentarás si yo soy derrotado.

Irkalla y sus dos hijos no pudieron evitar carcajearse hasta las lágrimas, confundiendo a Joey, Yugi y Mokuba que no comprendieron del todo esa risa despreciativa. El dios oscuro al fin se calmó dando un aplauso a los aludidos.

-Bien, bien, bien. El Sello de Oricalcos está activado, nuestras almas penden de un hilo según el Faraón, y como he dicho, estamos obligados a la verdad, la verdad sobre este sello ha de sentenciar a los jugadores dentro de él. Pero el sello no tiene más voluntad pues el Faraón Atemu lo anuló cuando venció a Dartz, así que necesitaremos un juez imparcial en este juicio final. ¿Qué tal si elegimos un alma inocente, Faraón?

-¿Qué?

Señalando con su mano a Mokuba, el dios le elevó unos momentos por el aire, para llevarlo de esa manera hasta el centro del sello donde descansaban la Rosa de los Vientos y el Libro de los Muertos.

-Pequeño niño mío, tú que desconoces toda verdad y toda mentira, dejamos en tus manos la decisión final sobre este mundo y lo que le rodea.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gruñó Joey.

-No, mi adorado dragoncete. Atemu clamaba por mis artilugios, bueno entonces que sea un corazón noble y humano el que ha de escuchar y sentenciar nuestros actos. ¿Así les gusta que se haga, no es cierto?

-Donde le hagas daño…

-Calma, Atemu, más bien preocúpate de tu alma pecadora –Irkalla se volvió al chico que miraba entre asustado y asombrado los dos objetos divinos- Mokuba, tienes contigo la Rosa de los Vientos, la llave del cosmos que trae el equilibrio y la vida; tienes contigo el Sagrado Libro de los Muertos, los cantos primigenios que originan la muerte y el caos. Ambos son el último recurso para que tú vuelvas a tener tu mundo tal cual lo conociste. Pero antes de hacer nada, escucha lo que nuestros corazones han de declarar por la magia del Sello de Oricalcos. Escucha con atención, pequeño niño y juzga con sabiduría. Deja que tu corazón te guíe. Una vez que hayas decidido, bien puedes tomar la llave y clavarla en el sello, diciendo mi nombre y el de mis hijos, todos seremos exterminados y volverás a tu mundo antes de que se destruyera. O quizá elijas clavar la llave en el libro para liberar el alma de tu hermano y dejar que el Dragón Blanco aparezca al fin y junto con el Dragón Negro formen el último Ouroboros que la gran Archimaga Carmesí hará girar para destruirlo todo y crear mi reino. Presta atención a este juicio donde tu palabra determinará el destino final de esta historia, Mokuba.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –reclamó Joey.

-¿Por qué no? ¿A qué le temes querido perrito faldero? –gruñó Khura.

-¡No te tengo miedo!

-Joey…

-Todo estará bien, Yugi. ¡Mokuba, no dejes que estos monstruos te engañen! ¡Están usando a Seto como carnada!

-Mokuba no puede hacer lo que has pedido, Irkalla, solo es…

-Ah, ah, ah, ah –el dios oscuro negó con un dedo afilado al Faraón- Ustedes fueron los que dijeron que yo miento y engaño, el sello nos obliga entonces a una balanza. Ustedes claman que sus corazones humanos son los mejores, entonces pongamos en el sello uno que nos juzgue a todos por igual. ¿Qué acaso eso no es Justicia?

-¡Mientes! –clamó Yugi.

Irkalla extendió sus brazos, el Libro de los Muertos empezó a hojearse por sí solo, haciendo gritar a Mokuba que le miró aterrado hasta parar en unas páginas.

-Es tiempo de la verdad absoluta, ya no más mentiras ni engaños, ni secretos ni remordimientos. Que se hablen los hechos perdidos en la memoria de la vergüenza.

Kaho miró a Mokuba por largo tiempo antes de volverse a Mahado y Mana.

-Mokuba fue el único ser humano que me dio su corazón limpio sin pedirme anda a cambio, por él digo lo siguiente: libero a mi corazón de la verdad que he llevado todos este tiempo sepultada en mi alma, pudriéndose en el odio de mi corazón arrojado a las llamas del infierno –Kaho señaló al Mago Oscuro- Te odio por todo lo que hiciste a mi vida aún sin conocerme, te odio tanto como odio al Faraón y a la bastarda que te acompaña. Te odio, padre. Te odio y mi odio tiene una razón de ser. Si no te es suficiente el habernos abandonado, a madre y a mí, entonces que el libro de los muertos que ahora está abierto, revele mi secreto.

Todos miraron confundidos a donde Mokuba que vio como los jeroglíficos del libro se desprendían de éste, brillando en un halo oscuro frente a él, como un holograma a punto de ser corrido en pantalla. Pronto unas imágenes comenzaron a formarse mientras la Maga Roja hablaba.

-Anubis me dijo _"¿quién se presenta ante mí?"_ –cantó la pelirroja- y yo le respondí con el nombre que me diera mi madre, Kaho. "_Coloca tu corazón frente a mí para ser juzgada_", no tuve corazón que ofrecer porque el pueblo que el Faraón protegía me lo había arrancado de mi pecho y dado como obsequio a un sacerdote druida. Anubis enfureció y llamó a la diosa cocodrilo para devorarme por no ofrecer la llave de mi alma, supliqué una oportunidad más y el dios se compadeció de mi alma, entonces me dijo, "_llama a tu raíz, a tu familia, di de dónde vienes y lo que eres_", confiada dije el nombre de mi madre y el de mi padre. Anubis leyó el libro, alzó su cayado y pidió a los guardianes chacales traer el alma de mi padre, el gran sacerdote Mahado. Vería a mi padre, lo vería y estaría con él en el más allá. El sueño de mi madre cuya alma había sido exterminada se haría realidad -Kaho endureció su rostro, con lágrimas sangrientas corriendo y manchando su pálido rostro- Mahado se presentó ante Anubis _"he aquí a tu hija, su corazón ha sido robado pero lleva tu sangre, ¿es tu hija en verdad?" _Mahado respondió "_no tengo más hija que Mana, y no tengo más familia que mi señor el Faraón_". Mi balanza se movió en mi contra y la diosa cocodrilo me devoró entre sus fauces y me llevó a lo más hondo del Río de los Muertos donde mis huesos fueron arrastrados a las llamas del infierno de los pecadores y mentirosos. Ahí mis lágrimas se quemaron entre gritos de agonía y dolor, desesperación y pena. Mi padre me había visto, me había sentido. ¡MI PADRE ME HABÍA NEGADO! ¡Y ME JURÉ A MI MISMA QUE SI VOLVERIA A VERTE TE DESTRUIRIA IGUAL QUE FUI DESTRUIDA! ¡SENTIRAS LA DESESPERACION DE LA DECEPCION Y LA DERROTA COMO YO LA SENTI! ¡OFREZCO AL SELLO DE ORICALCOS MI CORAZÓN HUMANO!

Kaho dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran en sus manos, formando un cuenco de lágrimas de sangre que formaron un pequeño y latiente corazón el cual dejó caer sobre el sello para ser prácticamente rostizado antes de desaparecer como ceniza roja. La Maga Oscura miró a su compañero cuya expresión en el rostro era de dolor y confusión. Atemu le llamó pero el Mago Oscuro posó sus ojos en la pelirroja cuyo rostro comenzó a cambiar, el lado derecho se hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que el lado izquierdo formó una mueca de odio, el ojo derecho llorando sangre y el ojo izquierdo taladrando con fuego.

-¡Atemu, cuidado! –gritó Joey.

La Archimaga Carmesí, al fin liberada de sus ataduras mortales, levantó sus dos báculos que chocó para formar una esfera de energía combinada que lanzó directo a la Maga Oscura. El Faraón se interpuso, saltando a su sitio y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. El haz de magia roja pasó de largo a través de Atemu y dio en su blanco. Mana lanzó un grito agudo de dolor, cayendo y retorciéndose como si algo le quemara. Mahado voló hacia Kaho con el rostro de quién se halla confundido pero con el corazón sintiendo como una verdad llega atropellando toda sensatez.

-Hija…

-Ella está muerta –la archimaga soltó los báculos para tomar el rostro del Mago Oscuro- Tú la mataste por cobarde y mentiroso. Los humanos no saben más que hacer daño. No eres más mi padre y puedo hacer esto.

Sus manos estrujaron a Mahado hasta que sus garras le atravesaron por completo. La archimaga le extrajo el corazón ante la mirada aterrada de Atemu y Yugi.

-No habrá más descanso para pecadores. El final ha llegado.

Igual que hiciera con la cabeza del Mago Oscuro, Kaho estrujó el corazón de Mana entre sus garras que ni siquiera le tocaban pero que con su magia lo hechizaron hasta pulverizarlo. Irkalla sonrió complacido y se giró al Faraón.

-Solo te queda una carta, Faraón. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir?

-¿Una carta? ¿Qué carta? –preguntó Yugi mirando a Atemu- ¿Yami?

-No le vas a poner las manos encima –jadeó el Faraón.

-Desde que lo vi es lo que hecho, Atemu. Y es tiempo de reclamar a mi hijo.

-¡No es tu hijo!

-Lo es desde el principio de los tiempos, y a ese principio hemos de retornar.

-¡Ya no más por favor! –gimió Yugi, abrazándose- Por favor…

Khura torció una sonrisa.

-Oh, no. Lo mejor apenas viene.

Joey gruñó apretando sus puños y mirando a Honkie que ya no respiraba entre sus brazos. Irkalla miró a un Mokuba lloroso que no apartaba sus ojos de Kaho.

-Mira al Faraón, Mokuba. Si él no le hubiera pedido a Mahado que dejara todo por él, Kaho hubiera sido una niña feliz en otra vida. Tan enferma fue la lealtad de ese sacerdote que prefirió abandonar una familia para servir a un propósito asqueroso como usar un objeto hecho con la sangre de un pueblo inocente con el único fin de mantener el poder de Atemu y su padre. Porque… en verdad nunca hubo una amenaza real sobre el pueblo de Egipto sino sobre el Faraón mismo. ¿Qué no era únicamente el enojo del ladrón de tumbas? Solo cuando quisieron ambicionar más poder es que llamaron a los Artículos del Milenio… MIS Artículos del Milenio, ¡Jajajajajajaja! De no haberlos hecho, ni siquiera estaríamos aquí. Escucha Mokuba lo que te digo, por ambición Kaho sufrió por largo tiempo en el infierno. Perdiste a tu Kaho por culpa del Faraón.

-¡No, eso no es cierto! –defendió Yugi.

-¡Maldita víbora! ¡Mokuba, no le escuches! –gritó Joey.

Atemu bajó su mirada, observando el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Irkalla miró a Seth.

-Solo te queda la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Pero ya está unida a sus demás partes sagradas del original dragón –el dios oscuro sonrió- Y ese dragón tiene un corazón muy especial cuyo amor solo late por otro dragón, la pregunta es, ¿sigue existiendo ese amor mutuo? Me temo que la respuesta es negativa, aquél corazón de dragón murió al entregar su alma a la corrupción y el engaño. Escucha como las mentiras son descubiertas, Mokuba. Se testigo de lo que nosotros hemos sabido todo este tiempo.

Kaho, Khura e Irkalla se volvieron al joven duelista.

-¿No tienes algo que decir, Yugi?

-¿Qué? –Joey les miró y luego se volvió a Yugi que tembló.

-Atemu, eres una abominación como Faraón y amigo. Pero tú ya te consideras un ser oscuro cuya única salvación es el corazón puro de un pequeño y joven duelista al que le has conferido el poder de resguardar lo mejor de ti. ¿Has hecho una buena elección?

-¡No te atrevas siquiera…!

-Supongo que no sabes el pequeño y sucio secreto de tu aibou –sonrió malicioso Irkalla, clavando sus ojos en Yugi- Anda, jovencito, dile.

-¿Decir qué? ¿Yugi? –Joey parpadeó atemorizado.

El dios oscuro negó divertido. Mokuba miró a Seth cuya expresión de su rostro atónito comenzó a mostrar el mismo dolor con que le viera aquella tarde que Joey le rechazó.

-Nisama…

-Hay alguien cuya envidia y rencor es tan grande y apestosamente podrida que ha provocado el fin absoluto del mundo –empezó Irkalla- Un corazón puro que ha forjado en su interior la más negra intención…

-¡NO! –lloriqueó Yugi.

-… alguien que al verse abandonado por su espíritu oscuro cuando regresó a su descanso eterno le hizo desesperar y de ahí posar sus ojos en una víctima de su ira: un chico ojiazul que se había enamorado de un perrito rubio. Cosa curiosa fue que esos dos chicos resultaran ser la esencia misma del Ouroboros, dos dragones separados por la vileza humana, llamada Yugi Mutou.

-¡NOOOOO!

Todos estaban pasmados, salvo Kaho y Khura que miraron a Yugi.

-¿Quieres la verdad detrás de todo esto, Mokuba? Yugi estuvo espiando a Joey cuando iba a cuidarte a casa de los Kaiba. Puso sus ojitos inocentes al guardia de seguridad con el pretexto de dar una sorpresa a su viejo rival de duelos para ver como Joey comenzaba a enamorarse de Seto y Seto de Joey. Su corazón ardió de envidia. ¿Cómo el pesado, hipócrita, insensible de Seto Kaiba iba a tener el cariño noble de Joey Wheeler, su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo un huérfano engreído iba a ser más feliz que el Campeón de los Duelos y otrora salvador de la humanidad? Claro que nunca sucedería eso. Por eso lo sedujo.

Atemu abrió sus ojos como platos, volviéndose a Yugi que negó con lágrimas en los ojos. Joey jadeó mirando al ojiazul y al pequeño tricolor.

-El amor sincero de tu hermano, Mokuba, fue destruido de la misma manera en que mis hijos lo fueron en vida. La avaricia del alma humana acabó con su felicidad. Yugi jamás cedería a Joey ante Seto, primero muerto. ¿No fue eso lo que te juraste, adorado Yugi?

-N-No… snif… no…

-Ah, el juego de los inocentes. Pero, ¿y qué hizo Joey? ¿Creerle a su amigo leal o al inhóspito y desconocido Seto? Yugi le tentó con la quimera felicidad de la vida mediocre que Joey aspiraba. Seto le puso en charola de oro su corazón y vida para servirle por toda la eternidad. El Dragón Blanco llamó al Dragón Negro a su lado. Mokuba, pequeño mío, no necesito decirte que sucedió.

-¡NO! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLAAATEEE!

-Vamos Yugi, estamos entre amigos, ¿o no? El único detalle aquí es que nunca tuviste el valor de confesarlo a Joey, tu amante; o a Atemu, tu verdadero amor. Qué pesado cuando regresó, ¿verdad? Sostener la mentira fue más difícil. Sobre todo cuando Joey le hizo el amor a Seto en su noche de bodas con Atemu y tú los observabas fingiendo dormir. Siempre fingiendo mi bien amado duelista. Habías aprendido de tu Faraón a manejar a los demás.

-¿QUÉ? –Mokuba no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-El Faraón lo sabía, es más, tenía fe que el bueno para nada de Joey Wheeler le arrancara a puñetazos lo que por siempre le ha pertenecido y ser los cuatro felices. Atemu de hecho ofreció su esencia a Osiris a cambio de volver con Yugi. Lástima que su aibou le resultara tan traicionero. Con un asunto tan horrible ya no es posible que sea tu luz, Faraón. Contratos divinos tienen por cláusulas la sinceridad absoluta.

-Yugi… -susurró Joey mirándole- Dime que no es cierto.

-Ay pero que dramas son éstos, chicos, chicos –rió el dios con la vista fija en Seto- Pero como siempre están hablando de ser honestos, que el Corazón de las Cartas, que los amigos y la fidelidad uno puede llegar a tenerles fe, ¡En serio! Se puede llegar a creer que son capaces de amar realmente y vencerme. Vencer todo esto. Pero el único que se mantuvo firme y sincero fue… ¿adivinen quien? Sí, el mismo que tacharon de insensible, insoportable, egoísta, presumido y cruel… ni más ni menos que Seto Kaiba. ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿No es una ironía? ¿Pensar que el único que no sabe amar es el que más ha amado todo este tiempo? Esperando, esperando, esperando. Amor que no se derrite ni titubea, amor que sufre y sana, que renace y muere. Siempre estuvo en mi pequeño dragón y ustedes solo se dedicaron a matarle lentamente. Tantos eones forjé un plan para derrotar al dragón blanco cuando en un parpadeo, su par, el dragón negro lo hizo por mí. Suerte que ambos renacieron en humanos, la peste perfecta. ¡Ah! Pero quien iba a pensar que Yugi Mutou y Joey Wheeler fueran tan monstruosos. Que renunciaran a lo que verdaderamente son para no hacer frente a dolores pasados y envidias futuras. Quien lo diría. Que fueran el fin absoluto del mundo.

Irkalla mostró un pergamino en su mano, Atemu jadeó adolorido, sosteniéndose su pecho que comenzó a sangrar mientras él mismo se desvanecía.

-Anubis sentenció al Faraón. Osiris hizo el trato. La única manera en que Atemu podía volver a la vida era usando la luz que llenaba el corazón puro de Yugi. Atemu lo firmó con su sangre. Tan seguro estaba de su aibou que ni siquiera titubeó al hacerlo, es una pena que esto suceda. Olvidó que la mayor mentira viene del amor más grande.

Mokuba lloró, mirando al libro que se hojeó solo frente a él, deteniéndose en una nueva hoja donde claramente se veía el dibujo de un dragón blanco. Atemu cayó de rodillas, temblando.

-¡YAMI!

-Yugi… ¿por qué…? Yo te…

-¡YAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIII!

El Faraón cayó al suelo, pero no hubo cuerpo que tocara el sello, desapareció como un fantasma ante el sol matutino. El Rompecabezas del Milenio se deshizo al chocar contra la superficie luminosa.

-Creo que olvidé decir que Atemu se jugó su propia existencia en ese trato, su aibou le cuidaría por siempre con su luz. Sin luz no hay guardián. Tu horrible secreto acaba de exterminar al Faraón, Yugi. O debo decir que la verdad lo acaba de matar. Tú lo mataste. Ni siquiera renacerá porque este pacto… -el dios oscuro miró el pergamino que se incendió- apostaba toda la esencia del Faraón por ti, su esperanza. La esperanza del Faraón era una verdad que resultó ser una mentira. Tu mentira, Yugi. Como te dije, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, ni siquiera yo lo hubiera planeado de forma tan macabra. Tres vidas echadas a perder: Atemu, Joey… y Seto.

-¡Nisama!

El castaño no miraba a nadie, sino que se mantenía con la cabeza baja. Joey le miró aprensivo y se volvió a Yugi que se cubrió su rostro echándose a llorar. Khura se plantó frente al rubio.

-Te dije que no lo merecías. Lo dejaste solo, sabiendo en lo profundo de tu alma que el cariño de Yugi no sonaba sincero. Lo sabías pero como el perro miedoso que eres preferiste caer en las redes de la mentira confortable y condenar a mi dragón al sufrimiento. Ni eres ni serás nunca nadie. No tienes el valor ni la decisión de serlo.

-Seto…

-¡Mokuba! –llamó Irkalla- El siguiente en morir es tu hermano, su corazón ya no lo resiste, es demasiado dolor para él. Atemu se ha ido y la protección que le ofreciere se ha acabado. Morirá inevitablemente…

-¡No! ¡Nisama!

-Es una carta perdida, un alma perdida, un dragón perdido. Pero no escuches a nadie más que a tu corazón Mokuba. Has escuchado la verdad de labios de Kaho, escucha la verdad de los labios de Khura.

Éste se volvió a su padre, asintiendo para mirar al pelinegro.

-Yo iba a ser un avatar de mi pueblo, dominaría las artes como lo hiciera el Rey Solomón, mi reino no estaría ni en el cielo ni en el infierno. Tendría la sabiduría para controlar ángeles y demonios por igual y traer la justicia al mundo. Porque mi madre era la luz y mi padre la oscuridad. Más los humanos al verme diferente prefirieron matarme antes de darme una oportunidad. Destazaron mi cuerpo y condenaron mi alma al mismo infierno en llamas que mi hermana Kaho. Pero yo no guardaba ningún rencor, yo no entendía las razones.

Entonces padre vino a darme vida de nuevo y conocí todavía más de la maldad humana. Así que comencé a comer sus corazones, no por odio sino por temor a que hicieran más daño como el que yo había sufrido –Khura miró a Seto- Entonces supe de otro dragón que igual sufría. Le seguí en secreto porque era mucho más grandioso que yo, más noble y más sabio. Vi cuanto le hicieron y cuanto resistió. Fue entonces cuando me llené de rencor y odio. Quizá yo me merecía mi destino que por cierto nunca pude experimentar, pero no él. Él no.

Odio a Joey Wheeler por ser el poseedor de su cariño que no es correspondido, esperando con infinita paciencia al momento en que regrese a su lado como una efímera vez estuvo. Porque el amor de los dragones del Ouroboros no tiene comparación ni igual en toda la existencia y en todos los tiempos, tal y como lo cantan los versos de Radha con Krishna. Por eso quiero ser su dragón, por eso estoy aquí. Para sanar de una vez por todas el daño causado por un capricho infantil de un miedo injustificado cuando el alma gritaba por la verdad esperanzadora. Seto y yo seremos uno solo como debió serlo con Joey. Pero yo no le abandonaré, por eso me convertí en este dragón. Ya no estaremos más solos ni más desesperados, el dolor y la decepción han de esfumarse como niebla invernal ante el sol de primavera. Dejaremos de ser aquellas almas humanas y nos convertiremos en el Ouroboros para siempre. Lejos de todo y todos. Siempre unidos. Siempre.

Mokuba sollozó, posando su mirada en su hermano que no se movía. El pelinegro buscó la llave, la Rosa de los Vientos y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Irkalla miró a Joey.

-Devuélveme lo que tanto me costó tener.

Su mano hizo un gesto y Joey casi cae cuando la carta del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos salió de su chaqueta casi deshecha para ir a donde Khura que se la comió. Mokuba miró a Yugi que caía al suelo llorando, pasando luego a donde el rubio. Sus manos apretaron contra su pecho la Rosa de los Vientos. Joey negó en silencio sin atreverse a mirar a Seto que parecía titiritar como una hoja al viento. Mokuba lloró un poco. Girándose un poco, observó a Kaho y Khura. Irkalla le habló.

-Cuantas mentiras y cuanto dolor por ellas. El amor perdido y abandonado. ¿Acaso no hay algo mejor que todo esto? Porque de cierto es que aquellos en quienes confiabas te han defraudado; cuando sus palabras resultaron mentiras monstruosas, te has dado cuenta que la destrucción a tu alrededor, tu mundo y sueños se han acabado no por la obra de malvados sino por amigos cercanos que sabían de ti, que juraron proteger todo de ti y para ti. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento derramadas sobre cuerpos sin vida. ¿Acaso no hay algo mejor que esto? Si lo hay, pequeño Mokuba, y lo sostienes en tus manos.

Irkalla clavó sus ojos en el jovencito que tembló, llorando aún más. Mokuba miró por última vez a Seto, notando las marcas oscuras apareciendo en su piel blanca.

-¿Dejarás que muera con ese dolor humano y perverso o le darás la oportunidad de vivir siempre a mi lado en la eternidad? –susurró Khura- ¿Dejarás que muera sufriendo por el despecho y la amargura de una vida que nunca pudo ser feliz por la crueldad y peste humana que provocan los corazones ambiciones y llenos de avaricia glotona de poder para humillar a otros?

-Por favor… -Mokuba apretó sus llorosos ojos.

-Joey pudo hacerle feliz, pero prefirió hacerle sufrir. Yugi pudo haber sido feliz, pero prefirió seguir mintiendo. Los humanos siempre elegirán la maldad por sobre todas las cosas. Pero tú eres el elegido para cambiar eso.

Joey jadeó, casi mordiéndose la lengua. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el cuerpo inerte de Honkie que apretó un poco más.

-Yugi… ¿por qué?

-Yo no quería… snif… Joey… yo no… yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…

-Nisama…

El ojiazul levantó sus ojos, y su pequeño hermano reconoció el rostro de su hermano en aquella tarde fatídica que miró a la nada, con lágrimas blancas corriendo por sus mejillas sobre signos negros que brotaban desde su interior.

-Estaban destinados a unirse de nuevo –habló Irkalla a Mokuba- Negro y Blanco fundiéndose en el Ouroboros una vez más, y ser la fuerza que me exterminara. Yo les di la tentación que solo el dragón ojiazul me rechazó una y otra vez aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero el corazón del dragón negro –el dios miró a Joey- ese corazón perdió su fuerza y su valor. Perdió su esencia y su coraje de ser el caos del cambio y la renovación. Siempre lo sintió pero sus pensamientos perversos fueron mayores y el camino a la perdición comenzó en el mismo momento en que…

-Joey no me ama… -jadeó Seto y dos lágrimas perladas cayeron de su rostro.

Mokuba lanzó un grito y levantó la llave que brilló aún más que el mismo Sello de Oricalcos. Todos le miraron.

La Rosa de los Vientos se clavó en el Libro de los Muertos. El nombre de Seto desapareció e Irkalla se carcajeó, elevándose por los aires para tomar su verdadera forma. Un ser oscuro de formas incomprensibles brotando de su cuerpo, formando una masa de brazos y cuernos que cobró un tamaño gigantesco. Kaho izó sus báculos para chocarlos. El Sello de Oricalcos se movió como si fuera un ente viviente, cambiando su forma a un enorme arco de antiguos y primigenios símbolos mágicos. Khura gruñó y su cuerpo cambió al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos que se colocó en un lado del Sello que ahora giraba hasta colocarse en forma de un portal, sujetándose del extremo que marcaba su nombre.

Oscuridad.

Como si mil supernovas estallaran al mismo tiempo, una explosión de luz envolvió el cuerpo de Seto que finalmente alcanzó su última transformación. Un gigantesco y luminiscente Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules apareció, brillando con tal resplandor que el mismo Irkalla tuvo que retirarse un poco, cegado por su poder. Khura le llamó y el dragón respondió tomando su lugar en el extremo opuesto, donde los símbolos arcaicos marcaban su nombre.

Luz.

Cuando ambos dragones estuvieron dispuestos, la Archimaga Carmesí se niveló en su centro, empezando el canto original de la creación, llamando todas las fuerzas que alguna vez dieron vida al universo. Mokuba jadeó al sentir como una especie de quemazón, abrazándose a sí mismo sin dejar de mirar a Kaho que extendió sus brazos a ambos dragones que rugieron al mismo tiempo. El sello comenzó a moverse como si fuera un candado que empezara a develar sus secretos.

Formas luminosas y oscuras arribaron al sello, dioses sobrevivientes que lucharían por última vez contra Irkalla que posó sus titánicas garras sobre ambos dragones. El sello lanzó su poder en contra de los pocos dioses, fulminándolos en el acto. Un tornado de energías envolvía todo. Yugi, Joey y Mokuba apenas podían sujetarse ya.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Joey miró al dragón blanco, llorando desesperado, aún sin soltar a Honkie que ya no respiraba y palidecía. Yugi le miró y bajó su cabeza.

-Perdóname, Joey… ya no puedo ayudarte…

-¡YUGI!

Yugi se quitó una bandita de su muñeca, dejándola ir en ese tornado cada vez más imposible. Joey le miró estupefacto. Era la bandita que le diera a Seto.

-No te amo… Seto sí…

-¡YUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Éste se soltó y el rubio le perdió de vista. La risa siniestra de Irkalla le hizo temblar, más aún al escuchar una voz de eco profundo y antiguo que comenzó a leer el sello.

-No… no puede ganar… ¡NO!

-¡AAAH!

-¡MOKUBA, SUJETATE!

-¡JOEY!

Mokuba apenas alcanzó a sujetarse a tiempo del brazo de Joey antes de ser engullido por uno de los vientos avorazados del tornado que les cubría. Los dragones rugieron una vez más y con ello el sello alcanzó su máximo poder, luz y oscuridad apareciendo al mismo tiempo.

Ouroboros.

-¡JOEY!

El rubio miró al chico, sus ojos tan parecidos a Seto le recordaron cuando le rechazó. Joey miró el sello. Pequeñas luces y pequeños puntos negros eran absorbidos en el sello. El Todo estaba siendo devorado.

Joey apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos. Si antes se había sentido inútil o frustrado, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. Mokuba le abrazó por el cuello, llorando. Sus lágrimas se le antojaron tan semejantes a las de Seto.

Él lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía. Lágrimas que no habían cesado por él, solo y para él. Que jamás quiso escuchar ni entender porque había temido enfrentar una verdad para la cual se figuraba demasiado débil y confundido.

_/Pero Ozha te lo mostró, Joey. El te enseñó que hasta después de la muerte el amor sigue viviendo para florecer de nuevo. Shashenka te dijo que amaras. Sherioza te dijo que no dudaras. Ahora yo te digo pequeño mío que vueles. Eres el único y verdadero dragón. Vuela. Vuela por Seto/_

Joey abrió sus ojos, pasmado.

-¿M-Meiran?

De entre aquel tornado, el rubio pudo distinguir una figura, como un frágil dragón castaño que danzaba contra los vientos.

_/Vuela/_

Un par de ojos castaños le sonrieron. Joey gimió al reconocer en ellos a quien fuera su guardiana y madre adoptiva en un momento en que él se sintió abandonado. El pequeño dragón se acercó más.

_/ ¿Por qué lloras mi niño? ¿No estoy yo aquí contigo? /_

-Meiran…

_/Vuela. Vuela. ¡VUELA!/_

-¡JOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Irkalla terminó de descifrar el sello. Los dragones rugieron por tercera y última vez al tiempo que Kaho lanzó un grito de dolor al romper sus báculos para revertir el ciclo del Ouroboros. Joey miró de nuevo al dragón blanco, lleno de esos signos malditos. Un gruñido, poderoso y ronco, brotó de su pecho. El dragón castaño rugió también y le envolvió junto con Mokuba que gritó asustado.

_/Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los egipcios se sintieron perdidos ante la presencia de Angra Mainyu, llamaron a los dioses egipcios, ellos a su vez, se sacrificaron para darle su luz divina a los dragones del Ouroboros. El dios oscuro no tuvo oportunidad, jamás nunca podría vencer a su origen mismo, la oscuridad misma. El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. /_

El dragón aulló adolorido. De su vientre hinchado brotó sangre negra.

_/Yo la amé con todas mis fuerzas. Ni aun cuando Irkalla me manchó dejé de amarla. Y sé que ella me amó también. Puedo morir sabiendo eso, porque mi alma jamás le pertenecerá a la oscuridad. Le pertenece a Shashenka. Solo en la oscuridad la luz puede brillar, y solo en el vacío el todo puede nacer. No hay dragón blanco sin un dragón negro. Vuela, dragón… ¡VUELA! /_

Mokuba lanzó un grito y cerró sus ojos. El tornado los tragó. El sello Ouroboros se rompió. Los dragones volaron por última vez. Todo se envolvió en ese sello de destrucción. El gruñido dentro de Joey cobró fuerza al tiempo que el mismo se hizo ovillo.

* * *

"_-Seto…_

_-Dime, cachorro._

_-¿Por qué…?_

_-No lo sé. Pero no hago las cosas solo por hacer. Quizá eres especial hasta para mí._

_-Lo dices solo porque te he besado._

_-Nadie me ha besado como tú._

_-Nadie me pone nervioso como tú._

_-Eres inevitable, confuso, caótico, invencible._

_-Y tú inteligente, sereno, conservador, apacible._

_-Lo que pasa es que eres un cachorro insensato y mimado._

_-¿Es en serio?_

_-Soy el amo de los tres dragones blancos. Te lo digo en serio._

_- Tú también eres especial, Seto._

_-¿Para ti?"_

* * *

Un mismo vuelo, un solo palpitar.

Un solo rugido.

Irkalla rió victorioso en la Nada.

Y después…

Todo acabó.

**FIN**


	34. Epílogo

TITULO: El Fin Absoluto del Mundo.

AUTORA: clumsykitty.

GENERO: Pos yaoi, que otra.

PAREJAS: Puf, muchas.

SERIE: Yu-Gi-Oh.

DISCLAIMERS: Que cosas no, los personajes de YGO no son míos.

WARNINGS: Que conste, difícil el asunto, si no gusta no lean, pues. Que raro que estén leyendo esto si ya saben que encontrarán por aquí.

SUMMARY: Cuando la esperanza muere al último y el amor se marchita, el fin de todo se avecina. ¿Quién puede detener la catástrofe?

NOTA CLUMSY: ¡YA SE ACABO! ¡YA SE ACABO!

BENDITOS SEAN LOS FINALES, PORQUE DE ELLOS SERAN EL DESCANSO DE LAS YAOISTAS

Jejejejejeje….

* * *

_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos. (Bernhardt)_

_El amor más fuerte y más puro no es el que sube desde la impresión, sino el que desciende desde la admiración. (Santa Catalina de Siena)_

_Las pulseras de metal suenan si son dos. (Proverbio africano)_

_Siempre ha ganado quien sabe amar,_

_Soportar y perdonar…_

_No el que mejor lo sabe todo y todo lo enjuicia (Herman Hesse)_

_Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor, él nos hará. (Julio Cortázar)_

_El odio y el miedo se vencen únicamente con el amor. (Martin Luther King)_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

-¿Joey? ¡JOEY!

-¿Uh?

Joey parpadeó. El rostro de Tristán estaba sobre él. Levantándose como rayo, le sujetó por los hombros.

-¡TRISTÁN!

-Qué flojo. Eres el último.

-¡Pero habías muerto! ¿Estoy muerto? ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que soy el último? Un momento, ¿por qué brillas?

Joey se puso de pie. Tristán brillaba como si un aura débil pero blanquecina le rodeaba. Pero no sólo era su amigo. Donde quiera que estuviera, brillaba como si estuviera dentro de un foco luminiscente.

-¿Qué…?

-Eres un flojo, Joey.

-¡TEA! ¡RYOU! ¡SOLOMON! ¡MAKYO!...

-Ya hermano, estamos todos.

-¡SERENITY! ¡HERMANA!

El rubio cayó de nuevo, estupefacto ante la vista de todos sus amigos. Sus ojos se posaron en Yugi, que con una mirada triste asintió.

-Entonces…

-No lo sé, viejo. Esto es de lo más raro.

-Rarísimo.

-¡Meiran!

El grupo se fue reuniendo, junto con Meiran y Shashenka que caminaron a ellos. Ambas iban de la mano como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Salvo que se hallaban en esa especie de burbuja luminiscente.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó aún atontado Joey.

-El Principio…

Todos se giraron a la voz. Una voz profunda pero suave, como un canto sagrado. Joey se puso de pie al ver a una niña que les sonreía. Si bien parecía vestir una túnica plateada, no podía asegurarlo pues brillaba igual que aquella burbuja, aunque distinguía un largo cabello y…

-Ojos perlados como grandes canicas… ¿uh?... ¡HONKIE!

La pequeña rió divertida.

-Ese fue el nombre que me diste, sí.

-¡Honkie! ¡Honkie!... pero… no entiendo…

-Ese fue el principio de tus problemas, dragón negro.

El grupo intercambió una mirada. Tristán repitió la pregunta de Joey.

-¿Estamos muertos?

Ese ser infantil de luz rió más.

-Pensar así es un mal no erradicado de los humanos. Pero quizá igual sea una virtud en un tiempo dado.

-¿Eh? Honkie, ¿de qué hablas?

La niña tomó la mano de Joey, que éste sintió cálida y llena de paz.

-Este es el Principio.

-¿El Principio? ¿El Principio de qué?

-De lo que tú quieras, Joey.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién eres realmente, Honkie?

Aquellos ojos perlados se fijaron en el rubio antes de responder.

-Abraxas.

-¿QUEEE? ¡Pero Abraxas…!

-Esa clase de pensamiento fue lo que les trajo tanto sufrimiento.

-No entiendo y creo que seré un muerto loco de remate si no me explican.

-Jejeje –la niña meció la mano de Joey- Esta forma es algo que puedes comprender, tu mente puede comprender, tu alma puede comprender. Cuando llegué a ti, fue para observar cerca de tu corazón como habrías de vencer a mi hijo.

-Irkalla… él…

-Desapareció –Abraxas se soltó de Joey para caminar, casi flotar, alrededor del grupo- Solo basta un latido para traer el fin absoluto del mundo, y un latido basta para crearlo, ¿no es cierto, Joey? Mi hijo, por eones ha deseado mi esencia para gobernarlo el todo. Pero, ¿acaso se puede gobernar lo que no tiene reino? Al no conseguirlo deseó destruirme. ¿Puedes destruir lo que ni siquiera ha sido creado? Encontró en todos ustedes, debilidades necesarias para armar el fin absoluto. Sin embargo, nunca tomó en cuenta que así como los humanos tienden a la maldad, pueden borrarla de un solo golpe con una llamarada de bondad pura.

-Esto…

Abraxas sonrió a Joey.

-Finalmente despertaste, mi pequeño dragón de la oscuridad, el brillo de tus ojos rojos se hizo uno solo con el azul de mi dragón blanco…

-¡Seto!

-Él está descansando, esperarte fue algo duro para él, pero valió la pena.

-¿Y Mokuba?

-Aquí estoy -dijo el chico apareciendo.

-Señorita Abraxas, estoy tan confundido como Joey –murmuró Makyo, después de correr hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

-Confundirse es un arma de dos filos para ustedes, pero saben sortear peligros. No en vano he dejado a mis dos dragones entre ustedes, para cuidarlos y que les cuiden.

-Pero me lo podrías explicar un poco más detallado –Joey se rascó la cabeza.

Abraxas miró a Meiran que asintió antes de girarse a ellos para hablar. Shashenka le sonrió, abrazándola.

-Abraxas vive en el Ouroboros y el Ouroboros vive en Abraxas. Cuando Irkalla lo formó, jamás imaginó que enfrentaría las fuerzas puras de la creación. Ni mucho menos a un celosísimo dragón corajudo como lo es Joey por haberle puesto las garras encima a Seto. Pero aún más, la sorpresa de sus hijos.

-¿Eh?

-Kaho y Khura, cuando te vieron, Joey. Cuando observaron todo tu poder y sobre todo tu amor leal a tu dragoncito, dudaron. No puedes dudar en el Ouroboros mismo. Khura fue el primero en darte su cuerpo para ocupar el lugar que por derecho te corresponde. Kaho sacrificó su sangre para darles a ustedes dos el poder de liberarse de la maldición de Irkalla y patearle el trasero hasta el infinito.

-Lo dices tan fácil.

-Lo es, dragón amado –intervino Abraxas sonriendo- Todo es tan fácil, ustedes lo hacen complicado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Joey miró a Mokuba y luego a Yugi quien bajó su mirada apenado. Abraxas les observó sin dejar de sonreír y extendió sus infantiles brazos.

-Ya no tengan más congoja en sus corazones, todo ha terminado ya.

-¿Qué sucedió luego de que…? –Joey parpadeó confundido.

-Han venido aquí, conmigo. Al Principio.

-Soy un miserable mortal cuyo cerebro apenas da para entender algo de lo que se ha dicho –bromeó Tristán- ¿Qué Principio? ¿Qué es todo esto?

La pequeña rió junto con Meiran.

-"_Y en el Principio_…" ¿es familiar para ustedes?

-¿Es decir que estamos cuando todo se creó? ¿En el Big Bang?

-Por su bien, sí.

-¡Ah! ¡Retrocedimos en el tiempo!

-No.

-¿No?

-Es el Principio.

-Ya no entiendo –dijo Tea.

-Es hora de regresar las cosas a donde mi hijo las destruyó. En el Principio. Y aunque todo puede volver a la normalidad, no será igual pues Irkalla movió hilos que no debieron de moverse, almas que no debieron de sucumbir y caminos que no debieron ser cortados. Yo confío en que ustedes sabrán enmendar todo eso. Sé que lo harán.

Abraxas miró a Meiran y Shashenka. Éstas asintieron antes de abrazarse completamente. Se fundieron en una sola y pequeña bailarina luz sobre la mano de Abraxas. Todos los demás abrieron sus ojos como platos. Y más aún cuando vieron cuatro brillantes mujeres aparecer detrás de Abraxas. Una con ojos azules, otra con ojos rojos, una más con ojos púrpura y otra con los ojos verdes.

-Creo que las conocen –rió la pequeña.

-¿Qué?

Las mujeres se cubrieron el rostro con sus manos. De inmediato cambiaron a cuatro guerreros enmascarados de armaduras negras y plateadas. Ryou lanzó un grito.

-¡Los jinetes de Irkalla!

-Presas por el dolor de sus hijos, sirviendo a su hermano para liberar sus almas.

-Con tu permiso, Abraxas, Irkalla fue un malnacido bastardo come pelotas.

-¡JOEY!

-Nunca lo quisiste dragón, buena razón tienes. Ignoro qué significan tus palabras pero leo en tu corazón furia justificada.

Las mujeres volvieron a la normalidad, posando sus delicadas manos en los hombros de la pequeña.

-Ahora ellas quieren un último deseo.

-¿Ultimo deseo? Pero… -Yugi las miró confundido.

-Su tiempo terminó hace mucho. Pero sus esencias no descansaban al ver el destino de sus hijos. Ahora que ya acabó todo. Desean recomponer las cosas.

-¿Y cómo?

Abraxas miró a cada una de ellas, que fue transformándose en una llama azul, roja, púrpura y verde que se fundió en el pecho de la niña que miró a los demás.

-Vuelven a mí así como cada uno de sus hijos vuelve a una segunda oportunidad.

Todos parpadearon confundidos. Abraxas rió mostrando la llama en su palma.

-Sherioza era la Palabra, Shashenka el Espíritu. Pocas veces un ser puede dividirse en tan exquisita manera. Ahora volverán, con la bendición de la felicidad. Sherioza unido a su linda Svetlana. Y Shashenka vivirá en una sola llama de vida junto a mi más pequeña niña. Meiran. Son ahora un mismo pulso –la niña les miró- Igual que un ladrón de tumbas.

-¡Bakura! –gritó emocionado Ryou, buscándole- ¿Dónde…?

-El ya ha emprendido el camino de regreso, pero te espera, pequeño Ryou –Abraxas le tendió la pequeña flama- Cuídala, ahora es tu hija.

El albino tendió su mano, algo tímido, para tomar la bailarina flama que se avivó en su palma. Abraxas sonrió y se giró a Yugi.

-Dime Yugi, ¿amas a Atemu?

-¡Sí!

-Él también. Ha hecho cierta apuesta con Bakura para ver quien arriba primero. Son buenos amigos.

-¿Yami está bien? ¿Él no me… odia?

-Odio es una fuerza que ustedes no controlan, como la barca que pretende dirigir el rumbo de las olas. Atemu lo sabe, por eso ha dimitido. Sin embargo, quisiera pedirte un favor, Yugi.

-¡Lo que sea!

Abraxas rió un poco.

-Khura… lo único que sobrevive de él es esta pequeña semilla –la niña la puso sobre la palma de Yugi- Su esperanza de ser feliz. ¿Lo harías por mí?

-¡Claro!

-No es ningún mal añorar lo que otros consiguen más rápido, mi niño. No te tortures con ese pensamiento. Aprender de errores es lo que te he ha hecho el mejor duelista. Nadie como tú puede comprender el Corazón de las Cartas. Y solo tú puedes darle la luz de la vida al Faraón.

Yugi le miró con ojos llorosos. Abraxas limpió una lágrima fugitiva. Kaho apareció detrás de la niña para ir corriendo a donde Mokuba que no le negó sus brazos, llorando abiertamente.

-¡Tonta!

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-A ella le tengo un pedido especial, pues su corazón nunca se manchó. Esa fue la razón por la que mi hijo se lo quitó, pero, ¿cómo pueden arrancarte tu razón de ser? Mokuba se lo devolvió y con creces. Kaho lo usó para ayudarnos. Gratitud tan noble merece recompensa igual. La vida misma.

Mokuba volvió a abrazar a Kaho que se sonrojó mientras los demás se alegraban algo sorprendidos y sin comprender todo lo que estaban viendo. Después de que se calmaran, Abraxas los reunió a todos.

-Vayan ahora. Es tiempo de que el Principio comience a marchar y se convierta en el Después. Fue un placer estar entre ustedes. Recuerden que siempre pueden equivocarse, pero solo cuenta cuando en el momento más apremiante sus corazones lograr hacer arder la verdad y el amor verdadero. Sean felices mientras vivan.

La luz comenzó a jalarlos. Uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo. Joey corrió a donde Abraxas.

-¡Espera…!

-En el Principio, Joey.

* * *

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a conocer a una divinidad en persona, que sería muerto y que vería el fin del mundo pero que volvería de, le hubiera roto la nariz por mentiroso.

El grupo de amigos rió, mientras salían a paso tranquilo de la preparatoria. Los estudiantes hablaban animados del próximo festival, de los trajes y la comida, del baile y de la diversión. Parecía –y era verdad- que nada de lo que había ocurrido estuviera en sus mentes, ningún desastre ni fin del mundo se mencionaba. Había pasado ya un año desde entonces y estaban por terminar sus estudios en la preparatoria, como todos los demás chicos a quienes Yugi, Joey y los demás les observaban tranquilos, caminando a la puerta.

-¿Y qué dice Bakura, Ryou? –preguntó Tristán.

-Pues… ya sabes… árbol que nace torcido…

-El día que lo atrapen con las manos en la masa te voy a desconocer.

-Ah, Tristán, no seas así –intervino Tea- Recuerda que lo hace por su familia.

Todos rieron mientras Ryou se ponía rojo como luz de semáforo.

-¿Y cómo está la pequeña?

-Bien, realmente es sorprendente. Ahora que está aprendiendo a caminar, no llora cuando cae, al contrario, ¡gruñe!

-Yo digo que será bailarina.

-Yo digo que será una ladrona como su padre.

-¡Tristán!

Las risas volvieron. Joey miró a Yugi.

-¿Y Atemu?

-Cuidando del bebé…

-Mira que venir a ver que tú eres el de los pantalones en casa…

-Joey, no me apenes –los colores se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Yugi- Atemu realmente es un…

-Una mamá dedicada, jajajaja.

-La Tienda tiene muchas ventas, abuelito ya hasta se fue de excursión con el Doctor Hawkins y Rebeca. Nos va muy bien.

-Dicen que los niños traen una torta bajo el brazo. En el caso tuyo, un Faraón.

-Jejeje, ay Joey.

Saliendo ya a la calle, el grupo se detuvo al ver pasar en moto a dos estudiantes de secundaria que no eran sino Mokuba con una formal pero sonriente Kaho que les saludó de lejos.

-Abraxas fue muy buena en darle un corazón nuevo –murmuró Ryou al verlos alejarse.

-Una oportunidad –dijo Joey- Con alguien que puede darle amor.

-¿Mokuba? ¿Amor? –bromeó Tristán- Bakura y Ryou casados con una bebita, Yugi y Atemu casados con un niño. ¿Qué sigue? ¿El fin del mundo?

-¡TRISTAN!

Éste huyó despavorido de una turba de amigos ofendidos, en la carrera, Joey vio en la esquina de la preparatoria una limusina que esperaba a su dueño. El rubio se detuvo, echándose la mochila al hombro para caminar silbando una melodía. El orgulloso y elegante dueño salió de la escuela para subir.

-¡Hey, ricachón!

Unos ojos azules le taladraron pero no surtieron efecto en la sonrisa provocativa de Joey, quien se acercó hasta Seto, recargándose de la limusina.

-¿Mucha prisa?

-La perrera pasa los lunes. Quítate de mi limusina.

-Se te olvido decir "por favor".

-Eso se le dice a las personas, no a los perros.

El castaño abrió la puerta para subir.

-Pobre de ti si llegas tarde –gruñó el ojiazul entrando.

Joey se echó a reír, jalando de vuelta a Seto para robarle un beso profundo y largo que le dejó jadeando.

-Pobre de ti si no me estás esperando.

La limusina partió mientras Joey regresaba con sus amigos para seguir torturando a Tristán por sus comentarios absurdos, camino a la inauguración del nuevo torneo de cartas; cortesía de la Corporación Kaiba. El rubio se tocó el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sonriendo.

La victoria era suya, nadie podría vencer jamás al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y al Dragón de Ojos Rojos.

Eran uno solo.

Y eran invencibles.


End file.
